


Lion's Chain: Years 5-10

by Luna_Vulpes



Series: Lion's Chain: Anthology [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: 80's Music, Abuse, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animation, BDSM smut, Bakery, Biphobia, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue - Freeform, California, Child Abuse, Children, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Disney, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagment, Eventual Smut, Family Abuse, Family Issues, Family Member Death, Florida, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Graduation, Homophobia, Honeymoon, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lawyer, Lesbians, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, OTP: Space Ranger Partner, Pets, Pining, Polyamory, Post-Death in the Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pride Parade, Prom, Red - Freeform, School Drama, Sequel, Smut, Smut Warnings Tagged Per Chapter, Social Worker, Teen love, Texan Keith (Voltron), The Paladins - Freeform, The Rose Queen Series, Therapy, Threesome, Trigger Warnings Tagged Per Chapter, Uncle Lance (Voltron), Unrequited Crush, Veteran Keith, Veterans, Voltron, War, Wedding, Young Love, abandon, ace - Freeform, ace pidge, acesexual, alternative universe, artist lance, lgbtq+, married, mentoring, pride week, relationship, some smut, therapist, transgender OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 180,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Since leaving the military, Keith's life had drastically changed and its all thank to the man he was about to marry - Lance.After years of therapy for his PTSD and preparing to get married, Keith looks forward to taking the next step in his life - but what happens when the next step moves him across the country away from everyone they love?What's worse? Keith's new job with the FBI tests his PTSD along with the anxiety of considering adopting. He has to face his decision with Lance along with the new threats unknown to him - a man trying ro snatch him away, his mental health on the balance, and facing his spouse with the fears of becoming a parent.This takes place where the first left off giving you the story behind the 5 years left untold before the epilogue of Lion's Chain: Year 1-5.





	1. Year 5 - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're back.... - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> LAST TIME ON LION'S CHAIN: 
> 
> Year 5 - Keith purposed to Lance at Ginny's 15th birthday! Now we skip a few months and IT IS ALMOST WEDDING TIME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #  Year 5

##  _ 1 Dec - 12:00 - 41 days… _

Lance rang on the doorbell of the warehouse located in the back of the business plaza a few miles away from his apartment. Keith stood beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder, stilted and barely able to move. 

“I told you I was going too hard,” giggled Lance as he rang the doorbell again. 

“Shut up,” Keith grumbled as he tried to stand up straight. “It’s not like I wasn’t coaxing you on.”

Lance hummed happily but before he could reply, the door buzzed open. They entered, hands locked as Lance’s engagement ring captured the last of the sunlight before disappearing into the darkened store. After pushing a secondary door, the fluorescent light glared into their eyes and a screech hollered from across the room. 

“Good morning Jam Boy!” Pidge ran over and pounced on Keith’s chest, “You had a long night?” Her tone clearly knew the answer.

“Morning,” Keith groaned as he attempted not to fall over from her attack. “Why are you so chipper this early?”

“It’s noon, you idiot.” She let go and chuckled into her hand. 

Lance pulled Keith beside him and balanced, “I’m keeping away from the ropes for a while.”

“Please don’t do that.” Keith shivered as he closed his eyes.

Lance kissed his cheek and followed Pidge to the couch where Shiro, Ginny, and Trish waited. 

“What took you so long?” demanded Ginny. 

“Your  _ tio _ is what took so long.” Keith fell onto the couch next to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

Lance was about to protest, but then he knew she would ask why and that was not a question he was prepared to answer. “I have class in three hours, let’s get this started.” 

Ginny darted to her feet allowing Keith’s head to tumble down to the cushion on the couch. Trish reached over and pet his head. “We are here to fit into your tuxes. Hunk had to leave early for work and Shiro and Matt are done. Now just you two.” 

Lance grinned and played with the ring on his finger. 

“Lance can go first, I don’t want to move.” Keith glanced over at his fiance with a smirk.

“No way,” shouted Ginny, “both at the same time and in separate rooms! You guys can’t see each other.” 

“Seriously?” asked Lance. 

“Yes!” she began to shove Lance to the left dressing room, “ _ Mami _ , take Keith.” 

“Will do,” replied Trish. She waited to Ginny and Lance to disappear behind the door before she leaned down and whispered in Keith’s ear, “Look, I know the two of you like it rough, but can you be a little more aware of the marks left behind on your wrists and near your neck. I’m not ready to explain kinks to Ginny.” 

“Talk to him about it. He’s the one who has been over zealous.” Keith sighed and sat up stretching slightly. Trish was right the marks were worse than they had ever been. “He’s just anxious…”

“In a good way,” laughed Shiro, “I remember Matt before the wedding. He just got turned on anytime someone mentioned flowers and color choices.” 

“I don’t need a reminder of that.” Keith shuddered as he started to follow Trish for the fitting.

Shiro went along with them, “Don’t lie. You’re loving every second of it.” 

“Miguel even showed some of his softer side before our wedding day,” added Trish as she placed a hand on her blushing cheeks, “he looked so good that day. I’m always grateful we didn’t end up with a second little one that night.” 

“Will the two of you stop.” Keith looked at them pleading. “I don’t need to know these things.”

“Why aren’t you comfortable with this yet?” Shiro smacked his back into the room. 

“Miguel was like a brother to me. I don’t want to think about him… like that…”

Trish laughed loudly and unzipped the bag, “Put it on and then we’ll step out to see the…”

Before she could finish, Ginny’s voice echoed through the shop, “ _ Mami _ ! Keep Uncle Keefy inside!  _ Tio _ is getting fitted first.” 

Shiro followed orders and slammed the door behind them. However, the door bounced and left it cracked open. Keith leaned as Trish and Shiro started to remove the tux from the hanger. He watched Lance step out in a deep navy tux, vest already hugging his fit waist and rest comfortably on his shoulder. 

More so, his eyes beamed. The joy of looking at himself in the mirror and lifting his left hand to move away a small bit of the growing bangs he had refused to cut until his appointment before the wedding. 

“Damn…” Keith whispered as he reflexively took a step forward. Maybe Shiro and Trish had a point. All he wanted to do was stay in bed and have his way with his to be husband.

Suddenly the door shut and Shiro stood beside him, “Its bad luck.” 

“I’m not superstitious.” Keith glared at him.

“Maybe not - but I doubt you actually want to ruin the surprise of seeing him for the first time at the ceremony,” grinned Shiro. 

“Let’s just get this fitting over with.” He huffed as he reached for the first tux.

Slipping his leg into the pants, they all froze when they heard shouting and Pidge running over to the changing room. “Don’t step out! All is okay! Just really excited.”

“Alright,” shouted Trish, “just pray she slows down a little when she studies for midterms.” 

“She’s going to be the death of me.” Keith shook his head as he finished pulling on the pants. “Trish can you hand me the vest.”

Trish did as such and helped him straighten it. She patted his shoulders and turned him to look at the mirror, “So? Are you ready to officially become a McClain?” 

“Who’s to say he’s not going to take my last name?” He smirked in the mirror at her.

She smacked his arm, “Oh please! You’ve wanted to be one of us for a long time… I promise. It’s worth it,” She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed a sentimental grin.

“No matter what our last name is, you’re stuck with me as a new brother.”

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, “You’ve been my brother for years. Now it’s just official.” 

“Alright don’t get all emotional on me. Let’s see if Ginny is ready for us.” He chuckled and motioned for her to go check with her daughter.

Trish walked out and closed the door leaving him alone with Shiro. His old mentor took the small stool in the corner and crossed his arm on his lap. “Are you ready? How many days now?”

“Forty-one… sometimes it feels like it’s enough time and others it feels like it’s too much.” Keith leaned against a wall of the room as they waited.

“It’s just the right amount,” Shiro sighed pleasantly.

Trish knocked on the door and signalled for them to step out. As they walked to the mirrors, Keith heard Lance’s voice echoing from the other room before Ginny and Pidge shouted and shut the door. 

His words caused Keith to grin and blush. “Wow…” 

Shiro shook his head, “Bad luck…” he reminded him. 

“Once again, not superstitious.” Keith chuckled.

“Okay…” Shiro’s voice lingered as the tailor came and began to fit the tux.

Keith chuckled as he looked at himself in the mirror. Five years ago this would have been the last place that he expected to be. After everything they had been through they were finally taking the last steps to the start of the rest of their lives.

#

###  _ 3 Dec - 16:45 - He’s going so far and he doesn’t even see it… he’s following his dreams and I’ll always make sure he reaches them. _

Lance banged his head on his desk. The computer animated character falling out of sync again and his short movement presentation getting harder by the second. With a ding, he looked up and saw a notification from his email. He clicked on it and his eye shot open. 

“Babe! Babe! Oh my god! Come here!” He jumped to his feed, rereading the email once again and rapidly clicking the attachment. 

“Lance? Are you okay?” Keith dashed into the room hair still dripping wet and a towel held up by one hand. 

“I - ouf…” he whimpered when he realized Keith’s current state. Instead, he shook his head to turn back to the important matter, “it’s here! The book! They emailed it to me!” 

“The next one?” He leaned over Lance trying to get a better look. “Damn, and you’re not going to let me read it, are you?”

Lance snickered, “I don’t know… depends if I want to ignore their permission to share with just you or not.” 

“Oh come on! I want to know what the next story arc is.” Keith spun Lance’s chair around and looked down at him.

Lance laughed and placed his hand over the screen, “I’ll email you a copy, but no reading faster than me. I have to take this serious and do some good art for it.” 

“You always create amazing art pieces.” Keith kissed Lance.

Lance hooked his arm around Keith’s neck to hold him close, “Your flattery will not change my mind. I’ll send it to you once I’ve finished reading it once. I can’t mess this up.”

“Do what you need to, love.” 

Lance slipped his arm around until his hand grazed Keith’s cheek, “You don’t think they will regret giving this chance to me? I’m not even a graduate.” 

“They gushed over your artwork and they’ve done nothing but sing your praises. Stop doubting yourself.” He kissed Lance’s palm, “Now you should get started on that reading.”

Lance hummed and pulled himself closer, “How could I when you’re so distracting?”

“Maybe I should just leave you alone.” Keith grinned and started to step away.

He growled in response at held on to the tips of Keith’s fingers for as long as he could, trailing his steps closer, “Oh come on…” he looked over to the screen to read over the new series’ name, “Mage Masters can wait an hour… or maybe three.” 

“Can it?” Keith grinned until he heard his phone ringing from the other room. “That is probably Trish… or Ginny.” He sighed as he turned to go grab it.

Lance groaned again and decided to tease his fiance by kissing the back of his neck as he answered the call. 

“Hey Keith… it’s Luke.” 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Keith swatted Lance away as he walked to their bedroom.

“Yeah… well, kind of. Liam is wondering if your busy.” 

“I can make time. What’s going on?” He glanced at Lance as he started to grab clothes.

Lance knew that face and that tone. He turned to help grab Keith’s wallet, keys, and helmet, checking to make sure the fairy was still securely taped inside. 

Luke sighed on the opposite side of the phone, trying to find the right words, “It’s the anniversary… of the day of his initiation.” 

“I assume you’re both at his place? I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Yeah… thanks. We were really hoping to be able to do this alone. He didn’t want me to call you, but… I can’t handle this on my own.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Just don’t let him leave and I’m on my way.” Keith hung up the phone as he turned to Lance. “I’m so sorry babe. I have to go.”

“I know,” he kissed Keith’s cheek and smiled, “when you get back I’ll read you chapter one in bed for your hard work.” 

Keith kissed Lance before taking his helmet and grabbing his jacket off the hook. “Don’t wait up for me. I love you.”

Lance ran over to the door and grabbed Keith’s wrist, holding the red bracelet between his fingers, “Be safe, Red.” 

“I will always return to you, Blue.” 

He left the apartment, mounted his motorcycle, and drove off to Liam’s apartment. When he arrived, the door had been left open into the dimly lit living room. On the couch sat Luke, hair freshly cut and his sharp cheeks capturing the little light surrounding them. In his arms, he held Liam. The tuffs of blond hair messy and tangled from having continuously shaking his head on Luke’s chest. 

When he saw Keith, his Russian voice whimpered, “I tried so hard, but I couldn’t do it.” 

“That doesn’t mean you’re weak.” Keith walked in setting his helmet down on the counter. “Ignoring what happened is only going to make it worse. I know I’ve told you about my first anniversary after returning. I tried so hard to make everything normal for Ginny, but in the end it just ended up worse.” 

“It was working for a while. We enjoyed some time at Disney. The drinking and food were excellent and even when a plane flew by, I didn’t flinch. Once we left, I just heard it in my head. That poor woman begging for her life. Asking for more time to pay her debt, but instead I shot the gun and left her body behind… for what? A mission?” 

“Liam, you followed orders. That is what we were trained to do. What happened over there isn’t your fault.”

“I could have quit. I could have let her go and said she had run away. If I had taken the time…” He hyperventilated, hands gripping tighter against Luke’s shirt and staining it more with tears. 

“Breathe… softly… you’re safe here and now,” reminded Luke. 

Liam tried to sooth his breath and returned to his statement, “I could have tried harder to save her.” 

“Yeah you could have saved her but at what cost? Think of what you wouldn’t have right now if you had saved her.” Keith kept his tone even as he tried to get Liam to focus on what he had.

“I know - I should be grateful.” His eyes lingered up to Luke - an angel that protected him through the hell he lived everyday, “but I should be in jail. My mission never said I had to kill the innocent.” 

“I hate saying this… but… it was collateral damage. We’re not accountable for collateral damage.”

Liam growled into Luke’s chest, “It’s not the same as with being on the battlefield and being undercover. I was forced to pretend I was someone else. Forced to do things to others - she became the first of a long list of people I killed - I personally killed!” His voice cracked and the sobbing caught in his throat, “and I didn’t even know her name - I can’t even pray for her forgiveness.” 

Keith looked to Luke unsure of what to do next. He didn’t know what Liam had been through. There was no way for him to know without experiencing it himself. “I will never be able to understand the pain you feel, Liam. I know that. I also know that pain from our experiences doesn’t have to linger like this.”

Liam’s hands tightened, “I will never expect you to understand - but I just want to know how to forgive myself.” 

“Time… time and understanding that our actions are the result of the will of others and not our own.”

He stayed silent, trying to remove the woman’s voice from his head. The tears of agony and her cried seconds before he pulled the trigger. He jumped where he sat, only held down by the firm arms of his boyfriend. “I need time to move faster.” 

Keith chuckled as he shook his head, “Sadly it doesn't work like that.”

Liam sighed but grinned. He knew the pain could take a lifetime to go away, but the fact he sat on the couch, holding the man he loved and consciously able to stay with him - not allow his mind to wander and become lost in the depth of his insanity - showed just how far Keith had taken him.

“Can we try - one more time?” he asked, voice still shaken and cracking.

“How ever you want?” replied Luke with an encouraging smile.

“Keith… tell us about the wedding? We haven’t gotten word of any bachelor party.”

Keith sighed as he leaned against the couch. “Pidge is in charge of it and no one has heard anything. Honestly I don't even know if I want there to be one.”

“Who trusted Pidge to host this party? I mean, Shiro and Matt’s was a blast, but it’s you… you’re her  _ Jam Boy _ ,” asked Luke with a snicker underneath his teeth. 

“Ginny gave her the job. I mean she is my best man.” He shrugged and shook his head.

“And fifteen, which might explain how Pidge took over for this one part,” suggested Luke.

“You’re going to end up handcuffed at some motorcycle gang bar with $10 to get out on your own before the wedding,” jokes Liam behind a sniffle.

“That or worse.” Keith chuckled, “Whatever she plans the two of you will be there right?”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” said Liam, finally cracking a smile towards his mentor. 

“I might skip. Nothing ever good comes from going to an ex’s wedding. I mean, maybe last minute you’ll look into the crowd, see me, and think you made a horrible mistake,” Luke sarcastically said.

“I don’t know about that. I could never take the place of your little Russian firecracker.” Keith glanced back at them with a smirk.

Liam curled against Luke like a small kitten. Luke chuckled and kissed his forehead, “Don’t worry. Even if he realizes his mistakes, I’m never going to leave you.”

Keith swore he heard Liam purr against Luke’s neck. 

“I should go… will you be alright, Liam?” Keith shifted to stand.

“Keep near the phone, just in case… and breakfast tomorrow?” Liam’s eyes begged like a child.

“Of course. Pick the place and I’ll be there hopefully with Lance in tow. Unless he’s too absorbed in the latest novel.” He grabbed his helmet as he looked back at the pair.

“Novel?” asked Luke.

“Lance’s favorite goddesses have sent him their latest book for him to complete artwork.” 

“Holy shit… I thought you guys were lying!” Luke’s jaw hung from his cheeks.

“Why on earth would we lie about that? He still barely believes that they’ve hired him.”

The couple laughed and Liam forced himself to his feet to walk Keith out. He stopped at the door, opened it, and leaned against it, “Thank you… it’s just hard to get that voice out. It keeps echoing.”

“I know… Over time it will fade. You just have to keep moving forward.” Keith patted his shoulder. 

“I’ll keep trying,” he took a deep breath through his mouth, “tell Lance hi for me.”

“I’ll let him know.” He walked out to his bike and slipped his helmet on. “Remember I’m just a call away.”

Liam simply nodded his head until Keith disappeared and closed the door behind him. With a sigh of relief it went well, Keith drove home as quickly as he could.

It never failed - a session with Liam drained his energy and he needed a reset within the comfort of Lance’s arms.

When he arrived, he threw everything on the table beside the door and plopped beside Lance on the couch. He scrolled through his tablet, the document opened and highlighted with notes.

“How did it go?” Lance kissed Keith’s forehead and felt the weight of his tired state against him.

“He’s fragile… it’s still haunting him and I can’t blame him.” Keith leaned his head back with his eyes closed.

“It’s still going to take sometime, just like it did for you… you want to head to the bedroom for story time. It’s really good so far… lesbians,” Lance wiggled his eyebrow playfully.

“I’m sorry, love. I honestly just want to sleep.” He looked to Lance apologetically.

Lance chuckled, “I’m not offended. I’m already on chapter six… come on. I’ll massage your head until you sleep.”

“That would be amazing.”

He stood up and took Keith’s hand, showing him to the room and locking it behind them. In little time, Keith fell asleep from the soothing motions of his fiancée’s fingers. 

#

###  _ 7 Dec - 14:37 - I can never forgive myself for bringing a jar of jam to her door. _

<//>

_ Pidge: so… you like strippers, right?  _

_ Keith: Gremlin what are you planning? _

_ Pidge: Nothing… _

_ Pidge: Sparkling Rainbows or Glitter Glam?  _

_ Keith: No strippers. _

_ Keith: and no glitter. I spent days trying to get that shit off of myself after Shiro and Matt’s party. _

_ Pidge: WHAT? I never said I was getting YOU strippers. _

_ Pidge: THEY HAVE A “pour “ OPTION… and Jam is there!  _

_ Pidge: Blueberry or Strawberry? _

_ Keith: … strawberry… WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING? _

_ Pidge: Do you wanna to put it on or have it licked off you? _

_ Keith: Sweet Jesus Pidge what are you planning? _

_ Pidge: NOTHING!  _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: Are you opposed to getting Lance a female “dancer” … since he’s bi and all. _

_ Keith: Please don’t remind him of what I can’t give him. _

_ Pidge: so that’s a big yes. _

_ Pidge: and your statement was really fucking stupid. _

_ Keith: I hate you _

_ Pidge: You’re still an idiot _

_ Pidge: You really don’t think that, right? You don’t think just because you’re not a woman he’d be missing out on something?  _

_ Keith: … sometimes…  _

_ Pidge: fucking… idiot… you can be so dumb _

_ Pidge: That boy loves you like crazy! I doubt he misses women. _

_ Keith: .... _

_ Pidge: Do I need to come up stairs and knock some sense into you?!  _

_ Keith: No. Just plan a party that Lance won’t ever forget. _

_ Pidge: And you!  _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: oh snap! They have a “Kai Package!” _

_ Keith: What the fuck are you talking about! _

_ Pidge: <send image> _

_ Pidge: is that the character you both like? Looks like him. _

_ Keith: holy shit… _

_ Pidge: So strawberry jam smuttered on Kai… checking out my purchase now. _

_ Keith: Pidge! _

<//>

Lance stepped through the front door with all his art supplies from class. His eyebrow raised at Keith hunched over his phone and looking as if he’s about to snap it in half.

“Is that Pidge?” he asked.

“I’m about to strangle her.” Keith growled as he started to pace.

Lance chuckled and went to the kitchen to grab a drink, “She has you wrapped around her little finger.”

“I don’t trust her to not go over the top. Why did Ginny give her this job again? Why couldn’t it have been Hunk?”

“I’ve asked her. She laughs in response,” he sat down and prompted his feet on the coffee table, “they need to spend less time together.”

“I don’t know how much more I can take of this.”

“Is this wedding stressing you out? I’ve said it before - we can skip all this and go to the courthouse.”

“No. I promised you a wedding. You’re going to have a wedding.”

Lance squinted his lips together, “ _ We _ are going to have a wedding - we, Red. I dislike it when you say it’s just mine.”

“I’m sorry.” He walked over and knelt in front of Lance. “I’m so sorry. I’m just… She’s crazy.”

“It’s not like we didn’t already know that. What’s really bothering you?” He brushed his fingers on Keith’s cheeks as the ring grazed against his skin.

“Do you… do you ever want more? More than I can give you?”

Lance tried not to snicker, “Last I checked I should be asking you that? I mean. The things I do to you in bed…” he shook his head, knowing that wasn’t the topic. The strain in Keith’s face made him realize just how much weight were in his words, “no… you give me everything I could ask for. You’re brilliant, kind, loving, you get along with my family! I have my brother’s approval from the great beyond… plus you’re pretty hot.”

Keith laid his head on Lance’s lap. “I am kind of hot…”

Lance laughed, “I meant it - all of it. You can give me everything I want. You love me,  _ for  _ me. You deal with my bullshit. You support me. You’re always happy for me. We want all the same things in our future and I hope I’m enough for you.”

“You’re everything I ever wanted.” He wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him close.

“Then don’t ever question if I don’t feel the same… I do… and that’s pretty rude of you to think I’d think that way. Just because I also am attracted to women doesn’t mean I’m going to miss them. No one matches my level of kink as much as you.”

“It was stupid… I’m sorry… you’re right. We fit far too well together”

“I agree…” he leaned forward and lingered a kiss against his lips, “you are stupid.”

Keith smiled as he shifted to sit beside Lance. “Now that we’ve established I’m an idiot. How was class?”

Lance’s expression drastically changed, “I hate animation.”

“That bad? I thought you were making progress.”

“I was, but not at the same rate as the others. I’m having no issues with my traditional and digital art classes, but 3D animation seems to be my down fall.”

“Just because its not coming naturally to you doesnt mean its your downfall. You can do this. I know you can.”

“I just wish the 2D animation class hadn’t been filled. It’s frustrating,” he groaned and pouted.

“Get through this semester, then we'll get you in the 2D class.” Keith pulled Lance into his arms nestling him close.

He groaned and leaned his head back on the couch, “I just have so much homework and I need to finish reading to get some art started.”

“So how about I call Shiro and see if he’ll meet me at the gym so you can get some work done?” He started to kiss down Lance’s neck.

Lance’s skin jolted with pleasure, tingling wherever Keith’s lips touched, “I would prefer to go and watch you work out - that’s such a great view.” Much to his own disappointment, he frowned and knew better than his response, “but yeah… that might help. Maybe ask Trish if she can have us over for dinner so I can change my environment for a bit as a break?” 

“I will send her a text right now.” He pulled Lance’s face to him giving him a long drawn out kiss. As he typed away at his phone Keith extracted himself from between Lance and the couch to head to their room.

_ <//> _

_ Keith: Hey Trish are you guys busy tonight? _

_ Trish: Other than me kicking Freddy out of the house so Ginny can concentrate on her midterm studying, no we are not busy. Why? _

_ Keith: Dinner? _

_ Keith: Lance needs a change of scenery and a distraction from his least favorite class _

_ Trish: Yeah. That’s fine. I’m making chicken and rice. Pick up some rolls? _

_ Keith: I’ll do that on the way back from the gym. Thanks Trish _

_ Trish: Anytime! _

_ Trish: Only a few more days… Mr. McClain ;) _

_ Keith: It feels like an eternity _

_ Trish: I see you didn’t correct me. So you guys talked about the last names finally? _

_ Keith: no… we will though _

_ Trish: When? You both have to get your wedding certificate soon.  _

_ Keith: soon _

_ Trish: NOW! _

_ Trish: Avoider. _

_ Keith: Bossy _

_ Trish: Always. Speaking of which, I need you at the bakery tomorrow at 6am. Someone ordered several baker’s dozen of the sweet rolls for a breakfast party and they need them by 10am. _

_ Keith: seriously? You couldn't just tell them it was an unreasonable request? _

_ Trish: They are paying a rush fee of double - and I’m using that money to pay for your cake… unless you don’t want a cake at your wedding free of charge? _

_ Keith: … I'll be there… _

_ Trish: See you for dinner! _

_ <//> _

Lance took out his laptop and placed it on his corner desk, preparing his textbooks, worksheets sheets, and tools to complete his homework assignments. When Keith stepped into the room, he kept setting up but spoke, “What did she say?” 

“Dinner is a go we just need to pick up rolls. Also I now have a six am shift tomorrow.”

Lance pouted, “Ew… that sucks.” He continued to get ready and eventually sat down and turned on his computer, “Just let me know when you’re about to leave.”

“Well I’m actually leaving now.” Keith walked up behind the chair and draped himself on Lance’s shoulders. “Unless there’s some reason I should stay.”

Lance’s back straightened and shivered, “Don’t tempt me!”

“Tempt you? Me? Never.” Keith kissed his cheek and moved away before he could react. “Alright I’m heading out. Do you want me to come back here or just meet you at the girls’ place?”

Lance tilted his head back, face still flushed, “It’s been a while since I rode your bike. Pick me up?” 

“Sure.” With a devious grin Keith left Lance alone with just his work.

Mounting his bike, he felt a buzz and lifted his phone out of his pocket.

<//>

_ Lance: Okay… last thing. We just got an email… you’re gonna want to open it. _

<//>

He proceeded to open his emails on his phone and the notification caused him to groan upon reading who sent it.

<//>

_ From: Pidgethegreat15@gmail.com _

_ Subject: TWO GAYS GETTING F**KED _

_ You’ve been invited to Keith “Jam Boy” and Lance “Not Boyfriend” Bachelor Party! _

_ December 15 at 2pm.  _

_ Meeting at Trish’s Place to board the PARTY BUS! _

_ Please pack spare clothing as a “Wet Zone” warning is in place. Don’t cheat by bringing a swimsuit! Ruins the fun for the dancers.  _

_ It is encouraged you bring additional supplies like glitter, whip cream cans, and lube. No need for condoms. I got you all covered (Sponsored by Trojan Condoms). _

_ Details of exact events will be presented on the bus! Bring singles! _

_ See you all there! _

_ Click the link to RSVP! _

_ <3 Best Man - Pidge.  _

<//>

“I’m going to murder her…” Keith shoved his phone in his pocket glancing up at the window to Pidge’s apartment.

She sat at the window. A wicked smile spread across her face as she watched him from her floor. With a small wave, she proceeded to laugh maniacally and her glasses fogged up with a glare from the sunlight.

“Gremlin!” He shouted from within his helmet before revving his bike and leaving the complex.

#

###  _ 12 Dec - 17:00 - Is it weird that there are still parts of this that scare me? Were you scared before you married Trish? _

<//>

_ Shiro: Why is Trish texting me with a state of emergency message that says, “MAKE THEM TALK! THEY GET THEIR MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE TOMORROW!” on it. _

_ Shiro: Did something serious happen? _

_ Keith: No nothing happened. _

_ Keith: We just haven’t discussed who will take whose last name… _

_ Shiro: Oh. Well that is a pretty important conversation to have before getting your license. Something you want to talk about? _

_ Keith: I was just hoping he would bring it up _

_ Shiro: So you’ve been avoiding it? _

_ Keith: … I just know how important his family is to him _

_ Keith: How can I ask him to take my last name when everyone thinks I’m going to take his? _

_ Shiro: Honestly - I didn’t think you wanted to keep your last name.  _

_ Keith: Why does everyone think that? _

_ Keith: I’m the only person to carry on my name. Despite the fact that I’m an orphan I do remember my parents. _

_ Shiro: … _

_ Shiro: You don’t talk about them with us. We all just assumed you wanted to be a McClain since they’ve been your family for so long. _

_ Shiro: I even figured it would be, in a way, a tribute to Miguel.  _

_ Shiro: Still, all of us were wrong for assuming.  _

_ Shiro: Which brings me back to the topic at hand because you’re assuming Lance’s response to all this.  _

_ Keith: … _

_ Keith: I’ll talk with him today. _

_ Shiro: Good. Gym tonight?  _

_ Keith: Yeah  _

_ Keith: Thanks Shiro _

_ Shiro: Anytime. _

<//>

_ Lance: Can we stay in and cuddle?! I just finished failing my last exam and I want wine and netflix! _

_ Keith: Shiro just asked me to go to the gym tonight… _

_ Keith: I’ll cancel. He’ll understand. _

_ Lance: If you really want to work out that’s fine. We can cuddle when you get back. _

_ Lance: Or we can reopen the conversation about adopting a kitty.  _

_ Lance: <insert begging cat gif> _

_ Keith: We are not reopening that conversation. _

_ Keith: Besides we don’t even know what it’s last name would be. _

_ Lance: ??? _

_ Lance: That’s kind of random.  _

_ Lance: It would be Kogane-McClain - our adorable fur baby.  _

_ Keith: You want to hyphenate? _

_ Lance: I thought that’s what we were doing?  _

_ Lance: Was I wrong? Did you want me to be Kogane? _

_ Keith: We just never talked about it… _

_ Keith: I like the hyphenation _

_ Lance: I like it too. Both of our names should be carried down.  _

_ Lance: I know how important it is to pass down your name. You keep hinting at it. _

_ Keith: I do? _

_ Lance: YEAH! You do… _

_ Lance: Ever since that first trip to Texas. You’ve opened up telling me about your parents and there is this cute smile on your face.  _

_ Lance: Last week when I dragged you to the baby section, you kept picking up the little cups with a K on it. _

_ Lance: Unless that meant you have baby names that start with a K, I assumed you were thinking of your last name _

_ Lance: Or that you wanted a bottle with a K for yourself - but that was a stretch.  _

_ Keith: Alright I get it. I’m a sap. Just get home already. _

_ Keith: I want my fiance in my arms _

_ Keith: … maybe we can discuss the cat… _

_ Lance: FUR BABY! _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: You’re also a sap when it comes to the word baby. Did you know that? _

_ Lance: For a guy who is disliking this wedding business, talking about kids surprisingly doesn’t seem to scare you.  _

_ Keith: one bridge at a time. Don’t push it. _

_ Lance: lmao _

_ Lance: Fine. Fur baby only - for now.  _

_ Keith: Just get home or I’m going to drink all of your favorite wine _

_ Lance: NO NOT THE SEX WINE! _

_ <//> _

_ Keith: Hey… I talked to Lance _

_ Keith: Also I’m canceling gym time sorry _

_ Shiro: lol.  _

_ Shiro: Sounds good. That was pretty fast. I thought he was busy with tests? _

_ Keith: He just finished _

_ Keith: we might be getting a cat… _

_ Shiro: How did talking about your last name go to getting a cat? _

_ Keith: It’s a long story but in the end we’re hyphenating _

_ Keith: I apparently talk about my parents a lot around him… _

_ Shiro: Well that’s good.  _

_ Shiro: I mean, you don’t have to open up about them to us, but I hoped you did to Lance. _

_ Shiro: McClain-Kogane or Kogane-McClain?  _

_ Keith: Kogane-McClain _

_ Shiro: nice. _

_ Shiro: I have to let Pidge know. _

_ Keith: YOU DON’T HAVE TO TELL HER ANYTHING _

_ Shiro: Yes I do. _

_ Keith: I hate you all _

#

###  _ 15 Dec - 13:45 - I don’t think I’ve been this kind of terrified in my life. I’ve fought in war, seen destruction, and yet not knowing what the Gremlin is up to is the scariest thing… ever _

Lance and Keith were forced to stay inside Lance’s old room with Freddy standing in front of the door. The young man leaned against the door to make sure neither stepped out, even though he knew Keith could easily push him away.

“You have to know something. Spill,” demanded Lance.

“Nope. I was told nothing so I couldn’t spill,” Freddy grinned.

“Freddy, this is hardly the time to make enemies of us.” Keith paced back and forth hating being kept in the dark.

“I swear! I don’t know anything!” 

Lance tried to hum himself not to worry, until they heard the honk outside to the rhythm of “La Cucaracha.” With a shiver, they all slowly turned their head towards the window.

When both men stepped to look outside, they found a large black party van, tinted windows unable to fully cover the dancing lights inside and the pounding music from its speaker.

“Lance… put me out of my misery now… please…” Keith looked to him pleading.

“We’ll be fine…” his words trailed off as Pidge emerged from the house with a giant rainbow flag in her hands and entered the bus. Barely keeping up with her, Hunk held a box labeled  _ unidentified penis objects. _ Lance took back his words, “We can get married in the afterlife, right?”

“I say we make a run for it.”

They both turned to Freddy, ready to attack. Freddy felt his body tense. Before they could attack, there was a knock on the door.

“We’re ready,” announced Trish.

Freddy swung the door open and ran behind Ginny and Trish at the door, trembling in fear.

“What did you do to Freddy?” shouted Ginny.

“We didn’t do anything.” Keith whimpered as he rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. “It was nice knowing you Blue.”

“Same to you Red,” he pretended to cry, “You’re the love of my life.”

“Oh will the two of stop over reacting! You’re going to have fun!” Trish turned and pushed them down to the stairs. 

When they made it outside, everyone waited, smiling and chuckling to themselves. Pidge swing from the edge of the door, glitter smeared across her cheeks, “Ready boys!”

“For one of your parties? No.” Keith grumbled.

Pidge snickered proudly, “Drag them in!”

Shiro grabbed Keith’s arm as Luke did the same to Lance. They tried to resist, but the others helped get them in. 

The moment they stepped on, they saw the gay and bi flag proudly displayed in the back, with buckets of champagne bottles and glasses spread throughout. The lights were moving like a nightclub in broad daylight, causing both of them to feel immediately dizzy.

Suspiciously, they looked around for something or someone to pop out, but once Pidge had them sit at the end and everyone minus Trish, Ginny, and Freddy, find a seat, they relaxed slightly.

“Alright! Get this Klance bus moving!” shouted Pidge.

The group cheered, guest including everyone from the bakery, Hunk, Shay, Matt, Shiro, Luke, Liam, and - of course - Pidge.

Matt popped the first bottle and passed everyone a glass as Lance asked a question, “Wait? Why isn’t Trish coming?”

“She needs to stay behind with Ginny and Freddy,” Pidge shrugged her shoulders, “something about not trusting them to actually study if left alone.”

“That I completely agree with.” Keith chuckled.

The bus took off and Pidge lowered the music holding he glass high, “Alright. Before we really get started at the strip club, I wanted to say a few words…” she slammed her free hand behind Keith’s back as she stood on the chair to make herself taller, “to the two best people in the world. You idiots deserve each other more than I deserved to even be blessed with knowing you. I appreciate getting the chance to plan this party and being trusted to do what was best for you both to enjoy.”

“Careful Pidge, your soft spots are showing.” Hunk chuckled as he snuggled with Shay.

“I was going to say I think I've only seen this side of her maybe three times.” Keith raised an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t worry,” she smacked her hand on his back, “that’s the last time.” She laughed devilishly and chugged her glass, “Party!”

The group cheered and congratulated the pair.

Lance took a deep breath and sipped his drink, taking Keith’s hand and interlocking their fingers together. Squeezing he, he captured his fiancé’s eyes and grinned, “No matter how crazy today gets - at least it’s for us. To celebrate the past of not having each other and finally reaching our future.”

“It's our future together that I can't wait for.” Keith leaned over and kissed him.

“Stop it!” shouted Pidge, “no cute stuff! Just naughty!”

“Okay Pidge… relax. Let them enjoy this. We’re here to celebrate them,” said Shiro.

“She just can’t handle have two sets of sappy husbands in her life.” Keith laughed as he started trailing kisses down Lance's cheek.

She gagged, “Stop it! You all are so gross!”

“Get used to it,” Lance smiled as he leaned closer to Keith enjoying his lips, “You’re the only one not married.”

“I - Luke and Liam aren’t!” She shouted in defense.

“Maybe one day you’ll find someone,” said Shay as she hugged her husband in her arms.

“No thanks,” Pidge stuck out her tongue, “I’d prefer to stay single.”

“So stay single, but this is never going to stop.” Keith grinned as he pulled Lance into his lap.

“Ouf… this is new,” Lance wiggled his hips in Keith’s laps, “how about you all just leave the bus and leave us alone for the rest of the day.”

Matt took a pillow and threw at them before they could kiss, “Okay, that’s a giant no!”

“Pidge! What's our first stop?” Hunk called out before the soon to be newly weds got any further.

“Yes!” She jumped to her feet, “first is a stop at the club. Got an exclusive dance for the boys, tied up, gagged, and smothered in jam.”

“Real funny, Pidge. You can…” Lance stopped, jaw dropping when he saw her open the previously labeled box and pull out all of the supplies.

She walked over to the pair and gave Keith a jar of jam, “Strawberry. As requested.”

“Requested?” shouted lance and turned to face Keith.

“All she did was ask me flavors. She refused to explain why until after.” He glared at her, the jar resting in his hand.

Pidge proceeded to laugh wickedly again.

Luke slide between the tense couple and the party planned, “Just take these two shots and get prepared.”

“Of course you're in on this now.” Keith took his shot quickly. He still wasn't sure if he could handle whatever it was Pidge had planned.

After a few more rounds, Lance hung his arms around Keith’s neck, enjoying letting his weight lean and be held strong. The trembles of anticipation got the best of them when the bus came to a stop and the door swung open. Pidge told them to stay put as she got the entertainment.

Nervous, Keith and Lance held each other closely and waited at the edge of their seat. They heard footsteps coming towards the bus. The tinted windows making it harder to see.

With a gasp, their eyes widen.

“Surprise!” shouted Lance’s siblings as they entered the bus with Trish and Ginny not far behind.

“Holy shit, what are you guys doing here?” He jumped off Keith and started hugging Natalie, Armando, and Ricardo.

“For the party,” said Armando.

“Starting with a day at the spa,” Pidge approach and handed them robes with the words “Future Mr. Kogane-McClain” in their Paladin colors.

“Wait… a spa day? What was with all the crazy texts before?” Keith stared down at the robe thinking it had to be a ruse.

“Wouldn’t have been fun without a small prank. I knew you would have panicked thinking I would do something as wild as I did for Matt and Shiro. The strippers were cause Matt loves them… I plan according to what you guys would enjoy and I know you both would want to do something with the family and something relaxing after Lance’s finals. So spa and dinner at a special place to be announced later. Afterward, we’ll go to a club and then one big surprise.”

He couldn't hide the smile as he pulled her into a hug. “You're perfect, Gremlin. Don't ever change.”

She giggled and hugged him back, “Come on. We’re starting with mani and pedis!”

Lance’s eyes glimmered, yanking Keith’s hands and dragging him out of the bus, “Pedis!”

“Calm down. This is about us. Don't rush just enjoy it.” Keith yanked back forcing him to walk calmly.

Lance chuckled and wrapped his arm around Keith’s neck, “That’s right. It’s about  _ us. _ You’re finally getting in to the spirit.”

“Maybe. Or maybe I just love you so much I don’t want you to spoil this for yourself.” 

“Naw. I’m going with what I said.” They kissed and proceeded inside along with their loved ones.

#

After getting their nails done, full body massages, mud baths, and a facial, the refreshed party boarded the bus and rode to their next destination.

Ginny bounced on her seat in excitement when Freddy peeked his head into the bus upon arrival. Stepping out the aroma amid sizzling meats, fresh vegetables, and a broth Keith rarely smelled, but knew far too well.

“Hope you like Korean barbecue,” Pidge joked as she led them inside.

“God this place smells so good.” Hunk started to drift towards the kitchens until Shay pulled him back.

“Keep it up, Pidge. I’m impressed.” Keith looked around far more relaxed than he had been hours earlier.

“This is the last stop for those who don’t wish to party,” she winked in response. 

The small mom and pop shop opened their doors in welcome, leading the party to a corner set up for them to sit comfortably and enjoy. Mingling in the background, Keith heard the cooks and waiters speaking in their native tongue, laughing and enjoying the vibrant nature the party brought in. 

Once they sat, Lance saw the joy in Keith’s eyes and a nostalgic twitch on the corner of his smile. He leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering so only he could hear, “When we have children, let’s make it a point to come here often.”

“So they can order in Korean.” Keith could barely contain his smile.

“Exactly… so we can be a real mixed family. You’re always immersed in my Cuban nature. Maybe it’s time you show me a little more of what it means to be Korean.”

“Perhaps it is.” He glanced at the menu and chuckled. “Did anyone else end up with a menu only in Korean?”

Everyone looked up and shook their head. “Seems the waiter assumed,” said Shiro.

“Or was nudged to do so,” added Pidge, “bachelors first.”

Keith turned to the waited and ordered not only his food, but Lance's as well. As he looked back to Lance he chuckled. “I think that's the most you've ever heard me say in Korean.”

Flushed, flustered, and unable to speak, he pushed the scattered words out of his mouth, “Is this how you feel when I speak Spanish?”

“It's exactly how I feel.” He chuckled again as he kissed the back of Lance's hand.

Lance fanned himself and took a deep breath, “ _ Mi amor…” _

“Can the two of you stop being horny for like five minutes,” commented Matt, “I’m even starting to get uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be rude!” commanded Ginny, “let them be in love!”

“This isn't horny, Matt. You haven't seen horny yet.” Keith smirked mischievously as unknowingly to the others his hand slipped up Lance's leg dangerously.

Lance nearly bit his tongue, jolting straight up and releasing a small coo. With a whimper, he said to Keith, “Save it for when the kids are gone.”

From the corner of their eyes, they watched as Trish gave them a death glare warning.

Keith mouthed  _ sorry _ to Trish as he pulled his hand away from Lance. 

The food arrived, some plates cooked and other raw for them to cook on the circular griddles placed in the middle of the table. Keith continued to speak to the wait staff in Korean, which cause Lance to swoon each time. 

To everyone, the Cuban man appeared flustered by the fact his fiancé was speaking a different language, but in fact his heart raced seeing the delight in Keith’s face being surrounded by a sense of home. He rarely spoke of it, but Lance knew he missed exploring his heritage.

Once done, they left with small doggie bags and back on the bus, except for Ginny and Freddy whom were picked up by his mother. She reached over, hugging both her uncles around their neck.

“I hope you’re not too angry with me by letting Pidge plan this party. She insisted on playing a small prank,” she said.

“We’ll discuss your punishment another day,” joked Lance.

“Perhaps we’ll just make you sit through a Twilight marathon.” Keith laughed as he returned the hug.

“Oh god!” she shouted in misery.

“And you have to watch it alone.” He taunted as he stepped onto the bus.

“No!” her words trailed in despair.

Lance laughed and patted her head, “You did good. I’m more confident than before that the wedding will be perfect.”

She beamed, “Thanks  _ Tío.  _ Now go on! Have fun!”

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, “You too. No dirty business at Freddy’s.”

“ _ Tío! _ ” she shouted and blushed.

“Come on, Blue! Pidge is getting impatient!” Hunk called out from inside the bus.

Lance walked in a waved goodbye, giving the young couple a warning stare to behave. He took his seat promptly on Keith’s lap again and held tightly around his neck. 

“Alright! Now it’s crazy time!” announced Pidge as she opened a bottle of tequila and started pouring shots with Liam’s assistance.

“You know, I’ve never been to a gay bar before,” confessed Armando.

“Neither have I,” added Ricardo.

“It’s pretty much the same as any club except the expectation of who you’re hitting on is a little different,” explained Shiro.

“I’ll say that the men will likely hit on you guys in normal circumstances, but today they’ll see you’re part of the group and likely feel the straightness coming out of you both,” laughed Matt.

“The two of you will be fine. You might get hit on a little, but that’s about it.” Keith shrugged.

“I’m not worried,” Armando relaxed with his arms stretched back, “just curious to what I should be expecting.”

“Expect Lance to dance on Keith at some point,” snickered Trish, “that is a given.”

“You’ve been denying him all day, Trish. Of course that’s going to happen.” Keith grinned as his chin rested on Lance’s shoulder.

“As if you’re complaining,” laughed Luke.

“Of course not. I like it when he’s wound up.” He couldn’t help, but chuckle against Lance’s shoulder.

“He enjoys the repercussions of it.” Lance leaned their cheeks together.

“You know,” said Natalie, “Trish keeps telling me how  _ disturbing  _ you both could be but I figured she was just joking - but without  _ mamí  _ and  _ papi  _ around - you both are rather naughty.”

The whole group turned the the siblings with disgruntled faces. Pidge spoke, “You have no idea…”

“I keep telling you to soundproof your ceiling.” Keith grinned.

“She shouldn’t have to.” Hunk rolled his eyes.

“ _ Jesus _ ,” complained Ricardo as he shook his head.

The bus parked at the club, directly into the VIP entrance. Pidge and Trish stepped out first to get the clearance and check in process complete. Once done, they all exited. Lance and Keith were promptly given their Hogwarts robes.

“What’s this about?” asked Lance.

“Oh - just tonight’s theme for your party,” Pidge shoved the doors open and the club engulfed them in a liveliness of colors, fog machines, lights, and music.

Trays of drinks were carried around by female waitresses, themed as potions and Butterbeer. The GoGo dancers in the cage, mixed of men and women, were dressed in naughty Harry Potter theme wardrobes.

“Cute,” said Ricardo, “Cause Lance used to work there?”

“Yep… that’s exactly why.” Pidge adjusted her glasses and for a second Keith could have sworn her eyes were burning in the back of his head.

Keith turned and glared at her. “Who told you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Pidge led the group towards a staircase and took a stack of armbands from one of the two guards blocking the stairs with a velvet rope. She gave each of them one and proceeded to escort them up to the VIP section.

Much to the racing heart of Keith’s - partly from the crowd, but mostly from the fear of what Pidge knew - the VIP sections removed them from the main room and gave them more space to breathe yet enjoy everything from within the club.

A hunky man, dressed in nothing but a pair of north shorts and a Gryffindor robe, approached the pair. “Hello. You may call me Harry. I will be your personal waiter for tonight,” he handed them a menu, “I recommend the polyjuice potion.”

Lance grinned from ear to ear, “I’ll take one of those.”

Keith reluctantly agreed to have one as well before pulling Lance aside. “Did you tell her?”

“I didn’t say a damn thing. Why would I spill? I’ve enjoyed this secret.” He coyly slipped his hands around Keith’s neck, “come on… just relax.”

“But… she knows…” Keith whispered as his arms instinctively wrapped around Lance.

“I don’t think she really knows. You’re just being paranoid.” Lance kissed Keith, trying to get him to live in the moment.

“If she outs me I’m blaming you.” He returned the kiss before pulling Lance back to the group.

The music pumped within the two floor club. The couple and their friends enjoyed the rhythmic dancing of the men in the cages and the taste of the speciality drinks.

In little time, everyone grew tipsy, dancing to the pulsating beats and losing themselves to the party. Harry kept a careful watch on the pair, making sure that at no moment they were without a drink.

Lance walked over to the railing with Natalie and Trish to talk and admire the spectacle downstairs, spotting Shiro and Matt dancing close near the center of the floor and Luke and Liam making out near the bar.

Ricardo found himself among a group of lesbian gushing over how proud he was of Lance as Armando spoke with a bisexual woman who intimately brushed her fingers along his arm.

Off the corner of his eye, having nearly forgotten the terror of his secret being exploited, Keith met Pidge’s evil eyes and tainted smile. Without being able to hear her, he still knew the exact words that she spoke towards him from across the balcony, “I know your secret…”

Before he could jump to his feet, Natalie and Trish sat on each side of Keith and grabbed one of his arms. 

“You take good care of him… okay?” said Natalie.

Trish nuzzled her head on his shoulder, “We’ll murder you if you don’t.”

“You’ll have to get in line to murder me then. Luke already claimed the first spot.” Keith chuckled and shook his head.

“We’ll have a firing squad at the ready,” Trish joked but the memories of her accurate shooting abilities did worry Keith a little.

The DJ took the mic and announced the next song was dedicated to the happy couple. With a familiar guitar, a mid tempo, and a drum beat that always thrilled Keith, the song  _ The Chains _ by Fleetwood Mac started to play.

He leaned forward glancing at Pidge with a raised eyebrow. “Is this your doing too?”

She genuinely shook her head and held her arms defensively, “I did nothing.”

Standing, Keith walked to the railing where Lance stood. “I’m going to assume you didn’t do this either.”

Lance hummed, losing himself to his favorite song as he took the last sips of the sixth polyjuice potion. “No,” he lustfully whispered. His hips moved in circles and having Keith close only made the desires for his partner even stronger. With a roll of his hips, he grazed his backside against Keith’s crotch and exhaled with a heated breath, “but I’m thrilled about it.” 

“We’re not going to be able to last much longer are we?” Keith whispered into his ear as his fingers dug into Lance’s hips.

Lance responded with a moan, biting his lip and allowing his face to turn bright red. “Nope…” He kept rolling against Keith, igniting a fire of desire with each movement he made. 

Turning to face each other, they kissed, forgetting for a moment they were in a public place. 

Pidge darted to her feet and signaled for everyone to get up and follow her to the stairs. No one objected and took their drinks along with them. Armando held the hand of the female he had been speaking with, but when he bumped into the group heading down and saw the sexual nature between Keith and Lance, he immediately u-turned and left the balcony. 

Pidge waited until they were clear to inform the guards to not let anyone upstairs for at least one hour. With a chuckle, Hunk and Shay approached her and Pidge said, “Was this your doing?” 

“One hundred percent. Lance can’t help himself once that song starts playing.” Hunk laughed trying to not spill his drink.

“God… those two,” she smiled even though her tone was of disgust. 

Back on the balcony, Lance pushed Keith back onto the couch and straddled him, still gyrating to the music. Aroused and noticing how alone they were, neither held back and lost themselves to the song and each other. 

#

Nearing two AM, the party returned to the bus drunk, but ready to sleep. The happy couple couldn’t stop holding each other and smiling as they drove away from the club expecting to go home. When it came to a stop, the boys were surprised to see they weren’t at Trish’s house. 

“Your final stop,” announced Pidge, “from here you both will take an Uber home after spending this gift card in that store.” She took them outside as everyone else stayed in the bus. 

They shivered in delight at the shop’s neon sign reading:  _ Fairvilla Adult Superstore _ . 

Pidge handed Keith the gift card, “I hope you two had fun tonight.” 

“It was perfect, Pidge.” Keith grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you.”

She hugged him back, tenderly and happy, “Glad it worked out. Have fun you two. I’ll be staying at Trish’s tonight, so feel free to be as loud as you want for the next twenty-four hours.” 

“Oh - we will,” Lance winked, “how much is in the card?” 

She stepped into the bus, but responded before the door closed, “Five hundred dollars.” With a wave and a wink, the door closed and the bus took off. 

“Sweet Jesus…” Keith stared down at the card.

Jaw to the floor, Lance hip checked Keith, “Wanna get that swing we’ve had our eye on?”

“This is going to cover that and then some.” Keith slid the card in his pocket as he grabbed Lance’s hand. “Come on, future Mr. Kogane-McClain. Don’t make me wait another minute to get home with you.”

Lance hummed, “Oh just you wait for what I have in store, Mr. Kogane-McClain.” 

They walked into the store, hands locked tightly, drinks swirling in their bloodstream, and a joy nothing could remove. 


	2. Year 5 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SMUT WARNING** : Consensual smut/some BDSM. Marked off with quote line for easy skipping. 
> 
> Hello everyone. I hope you all survived season 8. Neither of us have finished it, but we have heard the cries of disappointment... but as with any show (in the 20 years I've been in fandom) sometimes the best part wasn't the show itself but the experiences beyond it. 
> 
> I can confidently say for myself (Luna) I am happy with VLD. I am so damn happy I was a part of this fandom and will continue to be a part of this fandom. I have many fics to give for at least one more year (who knows honestly) and I'll always have Voltron steal a big part of my heart. 
> 
> How can I hate a show that has given us so damn much on a personal level?
> 
> With that said, no spoiler of s8 in comments and enjoy seeing Klance get married (ironically I did not plan this either). - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> You will need this:
> 
> [La Vie En Rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw)

##  Chapter 2

###  _ 8 Jan- 7:45 - 2 more days... _

_ <//> _

_ Ginny: Did you pick up the tuxes? _

_ Keith: Yes, they are safely tucked away in our closet _

_ Keith: and no I did not sneak a peek at Lance’s tux _

_ Ginny: GOOD! _

_ Ginny: Hunk’s got the rings.  _

_ Ginny: Pidge has been keeping up with the banquet hall.  _

_ Ginny: Shiro is ordained and ready to marry you both.  _

_ Ginny: Mami has our dresses.  _

_ Ginny: Everything is nearly done! _

_ Ginny: :D _

_ Keith: You’ve done an amazing job Ginny _

_ Keith: We’re both very proud of you _

_ Ginny: :D :D :D _

_ Ginny: I’m so excited! _

_ Ginny: I know I’ve always seen you as my Uncle Keefy, but…  _

_ Ginny: I’m so happy it’s going to be REAL now.  _

_ Keith: You can’t get rid of me now, 작은 공주 _

_ Ginny: I love you.  _

_ Ginny: I’m so happy you’re in my life.  _

_ Keith: I love you too and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else _

_ Ginny: Squee!  _

_ Ginny: Have to go! I’m going to help Mami with the cake today! See you soon! _

_ <//> _

_ Lance: Remind me again why I thought it was a good idea for us to not see each other a whole week before the wedding? _

_ Lance: I miss my bed and you! _

_ Keith: I don’t remember. I tried to talk you out of it. _

_ Keith: Glad to know the bed ranks higher than me _

_ Lance: The bed is made better BECAUSE of you! _

_ Keith: Nice save _

_ Lance: hehe… _

_ Lance: You’re not getting cold feet, right? _

_ Keith: I wish I was already married to you _

_ Lance: Intense blushing achieved!  _

_ Lance: Gosh, I can’t even with you.  _

_ Lance: You used to never be this romantic. You were a stern and cold hearted bastard.  _

_ Keith: You made me soft _

_ Lance: Like an adorable little kitten.  _

_ Keith: You and that damn kitten _

_ Lance: For which I am still not thrilled that it was not my surprise Christmas gift.  _

_ Lance: I allowed myself to get my hopes up!  _

_ Lance: Although I did enjoy the Voltron collectable you got me.  _

_ Keith: Patience Blue. The kitten will come when the time is right. _

_ Lance: Based on our history, that could mean several years.  _

_ Keith: You’ll just have to wait and see _

_ Lance: Kitten!!!! _

_ Lance: Snap… my family has officially arrived from Miami. It got like 100x louder in one second.  _

_ Keith: Still nice and quiet over here _

_ Lance: DO NOT TEMPT ME! _

_ Keith: lol _

_ Lance: At least you haven’t been sending me dirty photos. I would have to kill myself over those. lol _

_ Keith: That was the plan for tomorrow _

_ Lance: YOU BITCH _

_ Keith: lol _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: 2 more days. _

_ Keith: Until you’re my husband _

_ Lance: *faints* _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: Can I have one picture now, please? I need motivation to get me to survive my family.  _

_ Keith: <insert picture> _

_ Keith: Hmm seems I found a new Blue to share my bed with _

_ Lance: *shocked face* KITTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Lance: OH PRECIOUS CHILD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! _

_ Lance: A russian blue? OH GOD! SO CUTE! _

_ Lance: Just like her daddy. _

_ Lance: Her or him? _

_ Keith: Her _

_ Lance: SQUEAK! _

_ Lance: Ugh … I’m literally crying! _

_ Lance: I wanna come home and cuddle her until I die! _

_ Lance: And between that do some naughty things to that sexy chest of yours… yum.  _

_ Keith: I was going to wait until the day of the wedding to surprise you with her. _

_ Lance: This is worse. I just wanna rush home! _

_ Lance: MOTIVATION!  _

_ Keith: I’ll see you in two days _

_ Lance: UGH… torture! _

_ # _

###  _ 10 Jan - 12:00 - This is what you wanted from the start. I know you were planning on attending. You likely had it planned since the beginning. Your daughter took over; however, and she did so well. You would be proud. More so, I’m glad you pushed me in this direction. For this and for many other reasons I owe you my life… watch over us today, brother.  _

Keith sat in the armchair of his changing room as his leg shook. He couldn’t explain the sudden burst of nerves. It wasn’t that he was nervous about the wedding. No, he had wanted that. It was the people. People he loved, but also people he barely knew. Lance’s  _ entire _ family was going to be here. As much as he felt that he had a handle on crowds it was still unnerving.

He heard a knock on the door and turned to see the tuft of Shiro’s white hair. “Hey,” he spoke calmly, “just checking in on you.” 

“I shouldn’t have let him talk me out of the courthouse idea.” Keith clenched his hands trying to still the shaking.

Shiro raised his eyebrow and closed the door behind him, “Just remember to breathe - what’s concerning you?”

“There's just so many people… I know that his family has accepted us… but his extended family hasn't met me…”

“Hey, slow down,” Shiro sat across from him and place a supportive hand on his shoulder, “You don’t need to worry about them. If they’re here, that means they support you both getting married. Plus… they don’t matter. All that matters is the man who will walk down that aisle and marry you.”

“I bought him a cat.” Keith sighed at how ridiculous it sounded.

Shiro chuckled and shook his head, “Okay… what does that have to do with anything?”

“Who buys their husband a cat for their wedding? I'm losing my mind. This has to be some really messed up PTSD dream, right? There is no way this is real.”

“Now why do you think that’s so bad? It’s actually kind of sweet.”

“I can't walk out there. He could realize that I'm still fucked up and not want to deal with that.” 

“Are you serious? After everything -  _ everything  _ you’ve gone through, that’s your excuse?”

“I'm choking and I have no logical reason for it.” Keith groaned and hung his head in his hands.

Shiro squinted his face, “Just get into your tux. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He stood, patted Keith’s back, and walked out.

With another groan Keith moved over to his tux hanging by the mirror. Taking his time, he was meticulous as he dressed. If there was anything that he could control it was how he appeared. 

After a few more minutes, he straightened his tie and approached to answer the door. Instead it opened on its own and a familiar hand popped in wearing a navy blue sleeve.

“Stop right there mister! Don’t open this door… just,” Lance’s voice blared from the opposite sides. He pointed his finger at where he expect Keith to be and moved it up and down as if disciplining his partner, “What is this I hear about you making a million excuses?”

“Lance, you're not supposed to be here.” He stopped on his side of the door. “I'm going to screw this up.”

“How? You think you’ll trip or something? We’ll say Pidge shoved you. Everyone would believe it.” He extended his hand out.

Keith laced his fingers together with Lance's. “I just want to see you… the last week was awful.”

“You’ll see me soon, Red. I promise! The wait will have been worth it,” he squeezed Keith’s hand, sensing the shaking. He rubbed his thumb up and down against it, “babe… you wanna go? We can  _ The Office  _ this and go get married somewhere else. You still  _ want  _ to get married, right?”

“Of course I want to marry you! It's all I want.” Keith took a step forward wanting to fling the door open and pull Lance into his arms.

“So what do you want? This wedding or to go? Either way I’m marrying you today.”

“We're staying.” He gripped Lance's hand. “I'm going to be waiting for you at the end of that aisle and I'm going to make you my husband.”

Lance squeeze back, “Good!” He paused and stepped closer to the edge. Keith saw his shadow, but tried to not peek within the crack, “Just breathe, Red. I love you. They love you. They are all here to celebrate us. And if the nerves come back, just look at me. No one else matters except us.”

“I love you too.”

Lance laughed and pulled his hand inward, planting a long kiss on Keith’s hand, “Soon I’ll kiss your lips as your husband.”

“I can't wait. Now go so we can get this started.”

Lance let go, leaving a trail of his lips on each of Keith’s fingers. As he disappeared, Keith was left alone with the door still cracked open. Then a knock.

“You feel better?” asked Shiro.

“Yeah. Thanks Shiro. I needed that.”

“Of course. If there is one thing I know, it’s who can bring you back down from a panic… one more hour. You think you’ll be ready?”

“I’ll be there. Just make sure everything else is in order.” 

“Will do. Your best man and maid of honor are here. Can they come in?”

“That's fine.” Keith moved away from the door as he adjusted his jacket.

Pidge and Ginny walked in, fully smiling and gushing over his tux.

“Uncle it looks perfect! I’m glad you went with the black shirt. Really makes the red tie and accents pop!” complimented Ginny, who wore a shimmering pink dress fitted to her figure.

“You always surprise me when you clean up, Jam Boy.” Pidge jumped onto the counter sporting her own well fitted suit and green tie, “Your boy looks pretty great too.”

“He looks good in whatever he wears.” Keith smiled.

“Or doesn’t wear,” Ginny joked, immediately gagging at her own words, “ew! That was weird to say! I don’t know how you all can talk so openly about… you know…”

“Sex.” Pidge finished matter-of-factly.

“And that's perfectly okay. You are perfect exactly as you are.” Keith pulled her into a hug. “You've done everything your father wanted to do for us.”

She hugged him back, “I just did what was best for you both. Are you nervous?”

“Not anymore. I just want to marry him already.”

Ginny smiled widely. “Alright Pidge. You keep watch. When I text you, take him out to greet the people.”

“Aye aye Princess!” Pidge saluted.

Once she left, Pidge leaned back with her shoulders on the mirror, “You want me to stick to you like glue when we go out there to introduce you?”

“You don't have to do that. Just… be yourself. I will try not to regret that statement.” 

Pidge chuckled, “I’m sticking close… like jam.”

#

“Keith!” called out Melly from across the ceremonial hall. The roof and walls were decorated with white drapes lit up with blue and red lights on each wall. The chair were elegant and black, set in their rows toward the arch with scattered red roses and blue violets. “Keith! Come here!” Melly waved.

“Melly is everything okay?” He walked over chuckling at her insistence.

“ _ Si. Si. _ I just wanted some of my siblings to finally meet you. This is Keith,” she stepped beside him and looped her arm around his, “the perfect man to marry my son.”

Keith blushed as he glanced away nervously. “Melly, you'd be making him squeal if he could hear you.”

“Is it working on you?” She asked, her heavy Cuban accent always apparent.

“Depends on what you're trying to accomplish.”

She patted her hand on Keith’s forearm, “All I want is for Lance to be happy. For you to love him. And for my eternal forgiveness.  _ Perdoname. _ ”

“You're accepting that I'm going to be your son-in-law. I've already forgiven you and I know Lance has as well.”

Melly smiled, holding back what was sure to be the first of many tears. Composing herself, she turned back to her family and introduced Keith officially to the remaining members of Lance’s extended family.

Trish approached to save Keith from the million questions about to be darted his way, saying it was time to take his place. He went up to the altar and stood beside Pidge and Hunk.

Shiro took his place and looked over his notes. With a deep breath, he leaned over to Keith, “Final chance. You good?”

“Get the love of my life out here so I can make him my husband.”

Shiro giggled and patted his friend’s shoulder. A few minutes later, Lance’s brothers appeared and shook Keith’s hand before taking the place beside Hunk and Pidge.

“Poor thing is babbling like an idiot. Saying his hair cut suddenly looks wrong and that he sprayed the wrong cologne,” commented Armando, “I’ve never seen him so jittery.”

Keith chuckled, “Did my anxiety transfer to him?”

“Maybe,” shrugged Pidge.

“But he’s not going anywhere,” added Ricardo, “trust us.”

The music played and all eyes shifted towards the doors opening. The color of the flowers held in the arms of the women as they walked into the room, a spread of red and blue. Their light pink dresses sparkled against the light of the lanterns, shimmering like stars in a pink sky. 

First walked in Shay, followed by Natalie and Trish. Before Lance, their maid of honor walked down. The smile on Ginny’s face, proud and loving, accepting and caring for the happy couple.

Through her, Keith saw Miguel, sending his praise and best wishes.

The music shifted. The traditional wedding march began which gave Keith a small sense of relief having convinced himself it would be another more outrageous song.

Everyone stood and for a moment the room froze. The only thing that moved were the smiles on Keith and Lance’s face when their eyes met.

Keith couldn't help it as tears welled up in his eyes. Despite Lance's concerns, he was perfect. He wanted to run to him and forget that the room was full of their loved ones. All he wanted was him.

Lance kept taking deep breaths as his mother walked him down the aisle. With each footstep he hear the melody of his heart and he kept repeated Keith’s name, longing for the seconds it took for them to hold each other.

At the end, the crowd sat and Shiro ask to whom was giving their blessing for the union. With acceptance, Melly proclaimed that she and Henry were it as she gave Lance a kiss on his cheek.

Stepping away, she watched as Lance took the last step in front of Keith, dressed in his navy blue tux with white shirt and baby blue tie. He smiled, glistening with love and devotion for the man he held hands with.

More so than ever Melly secretly thanked Miguel for never giving in to her foolish and hateful ways of viewing the world. She thanked her son for teaching her that Lance’s sexuality didn’t matter - all that mattered was that he found the one person who would cherish him forever.

“You look so hot,” whispered Lance.

“I don't compare to you.” Keith smiled.

Lance blushed and stepped closer, nearly forgetting he couldn’t lean forward to kiss him. Shiro disrupted his train of thought by clearing his throat and starting the ceremony.

They proceeded to have several poems of love read and some passages about love from the Bible in Spanish. None of it mattered, all either could keep their focus on was the other.

As tradition for Lance, his family, and their religious beliefs, him and Keith got down on their knees and a large rosary with two loops were placed around each of their necks. Henry and Melly took over praying for the couple, wishing them love and happiness for the remainder of their days. 

Once done the couple stood and Shiro proceeded, “Now to exchange vows. Which will go first?”

Lance’s eyes widened, “We didn’t think to discuss that.” The crowd laughed.

“I'll go first.” Keith grinned as he gently squeezed Lance's hands. “When I enlisted in the army it was simply another door to walk through. Just another step in a life trying to find a purpose. It was there that I met the man who would change my life. While it might have been Miguel, I wasn’t whole until I met you. Lance, you are everything to me. You are my light in the darkness. Without you I never would have found my way to the life I have now. Without you I wouldn’t have the family that I have today. Without you I would still be lost. Instead I get to love you for the remainder of our lives. I will treasure every moment with you now, then, and for forever.” 

Lance didn’t care, he swooped forward and kissed Keith sweetly. He couldn’t wait a single second more. After some cheers from their groomsmen, Lance pulled back, slightly embarrassed. “I - I didn’t really mean to do that…”

“Yeah you did,” correctly Shiro, “how about you just say your vows?”

“Okay…” Lance cleared his throat and nestled his hands perfectly into Keith’s. “I hated you so much the moment you arrived and we met, but I’m certain now it was because I felt something that I wanted to deny from the start. How we met wasn’t ideal and I know that it wasn’t the way Miguel intended, but I’m happy that his intuition was right - we were made for each other. I can’t thank him enough for being so insistent with you, forcing you to become a part of our family, and knowing that we were a match. Keith… you mean everything to me. Beside you I feel whole and you filled an emptiness I ignored my whole life. I look forward to everything in our future and I’m glad to be the Blue to your Red. No matter what, I want you to remember - I love you more.” 

“Why are you so perfect?” Keith resisted following Lance's lead with a kiss no matter how much it pained him.

Lance giggled as Hunk proceeded to give Shiro the rings. Both onyx on the outside, each were handed their rings with their Paladin color on the inside.

Much to their own amusement, they repeated the words that followed the exchange of rings, promising to devout their love to the other. To solidify this promise, Keith placed the red ring on Lance’s finger and Lance placed the blue on Keith’s - a promise to show just which Paladin the other belonged to.

“By the power vested in me by the state of Florida I now pronounce you Misters Kogane-McClain. You may kiss your husband.”

Keith reached forward and yanked Lance to him. He wasted no time kissing his husband trying to make up for the week they had spent apart. Lance’s arms wrapped over Keith’s shoulders as he pressed his chest closer and his lips finding their natural sync.

Everyone stood and clapped, cheering for the couple as the music began to play again. With heated breaths, Lance pulled back unwillfully, “We should probably get going?”

“Yes we should.” he kissed Lance one last time before he started to walk back down the aisle.

They were surprised when rose petals were thrown at them as they passed, exiting the room and waiting outside for the remainder of their grooms’ party. When Ginny emerged from inside, Lance grabbed her and hugged her, “That was beautiful. Thanks sweet niece. I loved it.”

“It’s only the beginning,  _ tio _ .” She returned his hug and couldn’t stop smiling.

“She’s right. This is the beginning of a new chapter for us.” Keith pulled Lance close again. He had no intention of letting his husband stray far from his side today.

Lance kissed him again, with the crowd “Ooohing” the moment it happened, “Yes… and starting with Blue! I can’t believe I’m your husband and a fur parent. Best day of my life!”

“We have a reception to get through before you can love on her.”

Lance wiggled his hips in excitement, “Tonight we will play with her, but tomorrow…” he leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I’m gonna play with you.”

“I’m looking forward to that.” Keith kissed his cheek. “Now let’s go. I’m starving.”

“Yes! Me too!”

Keith took Lance’s hand as they walked out to their town car to make their way to the reception. At this point nothing else mattered. Everything they had been through was leading up to this moment. The town car parked in a banquet decorated outside in a variety of colors - or more the exact order of the colors of Voltron. They stepped out and admired the black carpet entrance and waited for their grooms’ party to step out of their own cars. 

“Okay, so cocktail hour first, then pictures, and then the reception,” said Ginny handing out orders and commands, “Go! You’re only getting fifteen minutes to enjoy the details of the room before pictures!”

“Only fifteen minutes?” Keith smirked and shoved Lance into the reception hall. 

“Why are you evil, Ginny!” Lance shouted as his eyes perked to the scene before them. They froze, the small room decorated like something far too familiar. “Are… are we inside of Voltron?” 

Ginny snickered with the other paladins. “Yep!” she replied, “and the full reception hall is decorated like the main control room of the Castle of Lions.” 

“It’s spectacular. Now leave, Ginny.” Keith gently pushed her out of the room before turning back to Lance. “We have fifteen minutes.”

“What… wait… but we have the cocktail hour?” she shouted. Before the others from the party were able to walk in, Keith reached over and closed the door after pushing Ginny out. “Now you only get ten minutes!” 

Leaning against the door he yanked Lance into his arms. “Hello, my husband.”

“Hi,” Lance leaned closer to him, “I thought you were hungry?” 

“Food can wait. I want you right now.”

Lance looked around to make sure no workers were around. Once the coast was clear, he yanked Keith by the hips and planted a long and lustful kiss, “Maybe it wasn’t so bad we didn’t see each other. Your roughness is nice.” 

“It was torture. I don’t ever want to go that long without seeing you ever again.” Keith tangled his fingers in Lance’s hair as he started to trail kisses along his jawline.

Lance didn’t bother to stop his moan. He had missed his now husband's lips. “What did you have in mind? We only have ten minutes.”

“That’s enough time.” He flipped Lance to lean against the door as he knelt in front of him.

“Oh… shit… Red?” Lance huffed out a breath.

“Do you want me to stop?” Keith glanced up from where he was undoing Lance’s belt.

“No! Of course I’m not going to stop you… but maybe we should go into the dressing room instead of stay in the room the cocktail hour is about to happen,” he chuckled through his heaving. 

“Fine be the smart one.” Keith stood up grumbling.

> Lance laughed and took Keith’s hand with one and held his unbuckled belt with the other. Make sure no one tried to follow them, they opened the door, saw it was empty and locked the door behind them. 
> 
> Lance grabbed his face and kissed him, quickly slipping his tongue.
> 
> “God I have missed you.”
> 
> “I've missed you too. So let's make up for that lost time.” Keith grinned as he returned to his knees in front of Lance. 
> 
> He took his time undoing Lance's belt and pants. With each agonizing second he would kiss along the exposed skin, teasing to what they both knew was coming.
> 
> Lance bit down on his lips, “Holy shit… it’s been a while since you were this assertive.”
> 
> “Like I said. I've missed you.” He yanked down allowing Lance's pants and underwear to pool on the floor before he began to stroke. “And I wanna make you feel good.”
> 
> Lance’s body arched forward. Having held in his desires for a week made everything more intense, “Yeah? You crave me that much?”
> 
> “You have no idea.” He lowered his head taking all of Lance at once. With a hum, he held himself there allowing a glance up at Lance.
> 
> Lance blushed bright red, head tilting back and trying to keep a steady breath. “God, Red…” his hands went down and grabbed a handful of Keith’s hair.
> 
> With a moan Keith dug his fingers into Lance's thighs as he began to stroke with his tongue and mouth. He could feel every twitch Lance would make and enjoyed each moan that escaped him. As he felt his husband tense he reached up to stroke with his hand as well as his mouth. “Finish for me.”
> 
> Being unable to contain the overstimulation of Keith’s mouth, his words, and the week long yearning, Lance finished. His body convulsed as his hand tugged at Keith’s hair.
> 
> Keith quickly moved to keep every drop within his mouth. He looked up to Lance with a smirk as he swallowed. “So was it worth the wait?”
> 
> “Oh…” his voice cracked in weakness, “you have no idea.” Lance pulled Keith up and slammed him against the wall, “You’re gonna get it good.”
> 
> “Of course, master.” Keith grinned and pulled Lance into a kiss.
> 
> They both lost track of their ten minutes.

#

Ginny had no clue why it took an extra fifteen minutes for her uncles to finally arrive. When Shiro had returned with the news that he couldn’t find them, she didn’t fully believe him when the remaining paladins made a face at how he had replied. 

Once Keith and Lance did arrive, their ties had mysteriously been switched and Ginny asked if it was some idea they were having.

“I just wanted to wear something of Keith’s for the pictures?” said Lance without much confidence. 

She scowled at them and proceeded to get them all started. From there everything moved at an even but joyful pace. The photographer had fun with the couple, asking them pose from a range of cute and romantic to silly and geeky. They even had a moment where they put on Lance’s cat ears and Keith’s wore his leather vest over his shirt. 

When they arrived at the cocktail hours, the mingled around with the guests, but made sure to grab as much food as they could from the trays being walked around. Keith never seemed to have enough, the energy he had lost from being apart from Lance for so long and their acts from within the dressroom overcame him in hunger. 

At one point, Melly and Henry stopped that happy pair and handed them an envelope. “Our traditional gift. Miguel and Natalie both used their for a downpayment to their house. I hope you both use it for the same reason,” said Henry as he shook Keith’s hand. 

“Thank you, this means a lot to us.” Keith pulled Henry into a hug. 

“Just keep me one promise,” requested Melly. 

“And what is that?” asked Lance, nervous yet curious. 

“You fill the house with grandchildren. Sooner than later. I need more than the two I have and Ginny is already nearly an adult,” Melly laughed. 

Keith nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “We’ll see what we can do…”

Lance wrapped an arm around Keith, “Do fur babies count? Because we just adopted a kitty.” 

Sternly, Melly replied, “No. Human only.” 

“Of course. We wanted a family, right Lance?” Keith glanced at him.

Lance brightly smiled, “Of course we want a family!” He kissed Keith’s cheek and rested his head on his shoulder afterward. 

“So a family it is.” He smiled as he thought about their future together.

“I’m proud to see you think of a positive future.” The voice rang like birds chirping in spring, with a delightful and uplifting nature. They turned to see Allura with Coran dressed to their finest, “Congratulations to the happy couple.”

“Thank you, Allura. If you hadn’t been so persistent we might not have made it here.” Keith grinned sheepishly. “I owe a lot to you.”

“Seeing you happy is enough. However - and I hope you do not mind me bringing this up - any updates on the offer?” 

Keith coughed as he looked away from Lance. “No…”

Allura smiled once more, but this time with a bit of warning. “You just keep thinking it over. Save me a dance.” 

“I will.” Keith quickly tried to get Lance involved in another conversation.

“I’m glad Allura and Coran were able to come,” he watched as she found Ginny and they whispered something before disappearing out of the room, “That can’t be good.” 

“Of course it isn’t good. They’re scheming and it would only be worse if Pidge was involved.”

Lance shook his head and became distracted when a tray of egg rolls appeared and he snagged a few while offer Keith a glass of a cocktail. 

The doors to the reception hall were opened and it was just as Ginny had promised. The way the curtains and lights, plus the decor, table and place settings, make the room feel as if it were the Castle of Lions. 

However, the couple was unable to take a moment to appreciate the hard work when they were asked to take their place for the official introductions. Like Ginny’s quinceanera, the DJ called each of them in to the blasting music from the speakers, only this time it was to the classic 80’s tune of the Voltron theme song. 

Nearly all of the grooms’ party members proceeded to enter acting like superheroes, some even pointing finger guns and making ridiculous blasting noises as they pretended to shoot aliens. 

For the laughter, Keith and Lance entered cool, calm, and collected, with a pair of sunglasses on their face, acting like agents of the Men in Black. The room cheer graciously for the pair and knew that it was going to be one long and fun party. 

The DJ announced that it was time for the mother and son dance - a dedication of passing the torch from one loved one to another. Lance approached Melly and took her hand as the Jackson 5’s “I’ll Be There” began to play. Much to Keith’s surprise, Trish stepped forward and extended her hand. 

“Come on - Miguel’s not here to give you away, so I guess it’s my duty,” she joked, while trying to hold back a tear. 

“I would be honored.” Keith took her hand and gently swung her into his arms. “Thank you for everything, Trish.” He whispered in her ear as he held her close.

“It’s been a pleasure raising you these past five years,” she joked, but her voice cracked with the tear welling in her eyes, “Just remember to get me a gift next mother’s day.” 

“It will be an unforgettable gift I’m sure.” He chuckled.

She hugged him close and kissed his cheek, remembering the damage she once saw in his eyes - the guilt anytime he glanced at her for the descressions of his past. Now, she only saw a light and that light wanted to shine on him forever. 

When the song ended, the DJ announced it was time for the speech from the maid-of-honor followed by the couple’s first dance. Ginny took the small stage set up near the DJ and adjusted the microphone on the stand to her height. To everyone’s surprise, including Keith and Lance, Freddy joined her, pulled up a chair, a guitar case, and adjusted a microphone as she spoke. 

“Several months ago, right after my birthday and their engagement, I asked my uncles one simple question,” she began, “what song do you want to be your first dance? There was debate with  _ tio _ Lance saying he wanted a salsa and that he could teach Keith, while uncle Keef objected and suggested several country tunes. In the end, their decision was made much like the majority of this wedding - they let me pick. So with Freddy’s help, we tried to find the song we felt captured the love you both have and the love we admire. More so - we learned it and would like to sing it to you as a gift. So…  _ tio…  _ uncle… we dedicate this song to you both. For being a friend to us when we were lost. For always helping us get through the hard times. For making us laugh and being a shoulder when we cried. For supporting our relationship and being an example of what it means to be in love and to work hard for the person you care for most. And - most importantly - for being the father figures we needed just at the right time. We love you.” 

She nodded her head to Freddy and cleared her throat. Freddy began to play a soft song on the guitar as Ginny began to sing “La Vie En Rose.” 

Lance barely was able to get onto the dance floor, holding back his tears from her words and hearing her beautiful voice sing along with Freddy’s impressive guitar skills. He turned to Keith and followed him to the floor and swung into his arms and started to sway along. 

“ _ Hold me close and hold me fast, This magic spell you cast, This is la vie en rose, When you kiss me heaven sighs, And though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose, When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, A world where roses bloom, And when you speak, Angels sing from above, Everyday words seems, To turn into love songs… _ ”

“I love you.” Keith whispered to Lance as he gently leaned his head against Lance’s cheek. “From now until the end of time.”

Lance gave him a quick kiss, lost in his words and the ballad, “I love you more than you could imagine. I love you then, now, in the future, and forever.”

As the sweet melody played from Freddy’s guitar and Ginny continued to sing the passionate song with a simple and devoted voice, the two men lost themselves to the moment. The reminiscent touch of the other’s palm and the smell of their favorite cologne along with their natural scent. 

The memories of the past few years, playing along with the soundtrack provided by the teens. It caused Lance to chuckle as he remembered them arguing at first. The pain of having lost Miguel blocking what could have been a strong friendship from the start. Even more so, blooming their love much earlier than it had happened.

However, there were no regrets.

Through the heartache and pain, their bond grew stronger only to be locked at this moment - the moment they never expected to come, yet waited for their whole lives. 

With a soft smile against Lance’s ear, Keith made a small confession. One he had held back since the day he landed in the states and before he walked into the funeral home.

“I’ve loved you for far longer than you think.”

Lance raised an eyebrow and pulled his head back to capture the near violet eyes with question, “I know you fell for me early…”

“No,” he interrupted, “perhaps love isn’t the right word. I liked you before we met. Everything Miguel ever told me. All the stories and the pictures. Everything I learned about you over my time servicing, only now can I admit I liked you. Had the circumstance been different, I would have tried to snatch you up the moment I saw that nothing Miguel had spoken about you was false.”

“So…” Lance smiled playfully, “you had a crush on me?”

Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Yeah… something like that.”

Lance almost puckered his lips to tease at Keith, but instead Keith kissed him, making sure that nothing else was said. 

Nothing else needed to be said.

“ _ Give your heart and soul to me, And life will always be la vie en rose.” _

The guitar played its final cords and the crowd cheered for the teens and the happy couple. When they pulled apart from their kiss, the applause turned into a muffled noises. The party would go on to be flawless. The dancing would be endless. The food forever memorable, but to them it didn’t matter.

All that mattered was how much they loved each other and on that day, they started their forever. 

#

###  _ 11 Dec - 6:00 - It’s nice to feel for once I deserve this… I deserve to feel happy. _

Keith looked down at Pidge as Blue squirmed in her arms. “Promise me, no human food. She gets fed twice a day and you need to clean her box at least twice a week. I would like to come back to a living cat.” 

A groggy Pidge held Blue in one arm and rubbed her eyes under her glasses with the other, “I got it! I have a dog back home. And it’s alive!”

“Stay out of our apartment as well. I don’t want to come home to our electronics having all new passwords.”

“I don’t have to enter your home to do that,” she snickered like a snake.

“Just keep Blue safe.” Keith sighed as he picked up his suitcase. “We’ll be back in a week.”

Lance bent at the hip and spoke to Blue, “You be a good kitty. I know you only met  _ papi _ for one night, but once I’m home, I’m all yours.”

“Alright if we stay any longer we’re going to miss our flight.” Keith grabbed Lance by the arm and started to drag him out.

Lance stumbled and grabbed his bag, “Bye bye baby Blue!”

Pidge grabbed the cat’s paw and waved to Lance, causing Lance to cry out and squeak.

“She’ll be here when we get back.” Keith shook his head as he half pushed Lance into the car. 

Lance sniffed, missing the warm fur of Blue near his face, “She slept on my chest. On day one. She’s one of my soul mates! Keith, you found my familiar!”

“I found you a cat. If you keep fretting over her you’re going to spoil the honeymoon for yourself.” 

He pouted as Keith started driving them towards the airport, “Okay… I’ll look at the dozens of pictures I took last night and this morning when I miss her, but this week is for us. I’m pretty excited. One week of us, sand, and beaches.”

“And perhaps a few upgrades I didn’t tell you about.” He grinned as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Oh?” Lance smiled, “like the extra stuff I put in the box or something else?”

“It doesn’t have to do with the box, but I think you’ll like it.”

Lance clicked his tongue, “You’re showing your romance again.”

“Perhaps, but you’re my husband now. You deserve at least something for putting up with me for the rest of our lives.”

Lance reached over and poked his cheek, “There it is again. You’ve changed Kogane-McClain,” he shifted in his seat to sit up with pride, “I did a good job.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Keith huffed as he shifted in his seat.

“Seriously? You are not going to give me  _ any _ credit for helping with your recovery? None?”

“My recovery, yes. Me being a romantic, no. That's always been there.”

“Then you were a master of hiding it,” Lance looked out the window and saw the airport. His feet tapped with excitement as Keith took the car to the garage, parked it, and they walked into the departing section.

After checking in and the annoying security, Lance watched as some officers would thank Keith for his service or salute him once he presented his passport. Each time he politely replied or tried to divert the attention to the fact he was on his honeymoon with his new husband.

Once they reached the gate, Lance curled against him and hugged his arm, “You still don’t fully like to be acknowledged as a vet?”

“It just doesn't feel warranted.” Keith shrugged. “I didn't retire. I was discharged… even if it was honorably.”

“You should be proud of your time. I know no matter how many times I say it, it won’t change anything, but you don’t need to harbor Miguel’s death into guilt. He wouldn’t want that to be the lasting feeling you have of him.”

“It's not about Miguel. It's finishing my duty to our country. I never finished…” Keith leaned against the wall of windows as they waited to board.

“Do you regret that?” Lance squeezed him closer. 

“I don't know. I do know that there is no regret in how my life turned out.” He wrapped his arms around Lance.

“Nice try. I’m not changing the subject,” he sat up, and lifted a leg to face Keith, “I know they once offered you a chance back… have you considered doing something… career wise? Or do you want to work in the bakery forever?”

“I,” Keith sighed as he looked away. “I actually received a call a few weeks ago from one of our old comrades.”

“Oh?” Lance reached to Keith’s head and started massage his scalp with his finger to help him relax, “What was it for?”

“It was Garth… remember he stopped by your booth at the convention last year. He works for the FBI.”

“That tall guy? His wife asked me for a commission, right?” He didn’t wait for a response before moving on the important part, “Was it for the FBI?”

“Yeah, the behavioral analysis unit. They want someone who can think quick and react quicker.”

“Have you considered it?” 

“No, it would mean that I would be relocated to California. You have school here and we have our friends and family.”

“Red… we should still talk about it,” he scooted closer to Keith and trailed his finger down to turn his face over by the chin, “it doesn’t matter where it is. We should still discuss it. We should be able to consider our options and be able to figure out what’s best for us.”

“This isn't what's best for us. I'm not going to pull you away from your life or leave you behind.” He pouted slightly. “They need to let us board already.” Keith scratched at the edge of his button down slightly revealing a black strap.

Lance raised an eyebrow, but tried to keep his focus on the conversation. His words trailed, giving away that some of his attention was elsewhere, “I understand that you made that decision, but it would have been nice to have been a part of it - in the end, I’m agreeing with you, but that was a pretty big secret to keep and a pretty big decision to make without me.”

“I'm sorry. I just… it would mean that I'm back in the field.”

“But you just said it’s something you’re somewhat interested in. Maybe keep that number?”

“It's Garth. Of course I'm going to keep the number.” Keith stretched once again revealing a small slip of a leathery strap.

Lance relaxed his hand, eyes directly on the strap, “What underwear are you wearing? I know all of them and that doesn’t look familiar.”

“That's because it's new.” Keith grinned. “And it's not just underwear.”

“Oh…” he leaned closer, “What is it?”

“You have to wait.” He leaned away.

Lance’s eyes widened, “Are - are you long game teasing me?”

“Oh you have no idea.” The smirk that spread across Keith's face was devious and made it clear that he had carefully planned it all.

Lance’s face blush four shades of red with a shiver up his spine and throb in his pants. With a whimper of warning, he leaned in to Keith’s ear and said, “You’re not suppose to tease your master.”

“Perhaps this is a revolt.” Keith tilted his head and kissed Lance.

“On what grounds?” He played along.

“Perhaps I’ve decided that I prefer to give commands than take them.”

Lance leaned away, jaw open, and gasping in air, “You’ve changed since we got married.” He laughed, loving the feeling of having Keith consistently keep on, “I may have to teach you a lesson for your misbehaviour.” 

“Oh? I don’t think you’ll last long enough to teach me a lesson.”

“Oooohhh…” Lance felt tested and wanted to take Keith right at that moment. Instead, he twitched as they began to announce boarding for their flight. 

“Come on, Blue. Our adventure awaits.” Keith picked up his suitcase and made his way towards the plane.

They boarded and found their upgraded seats in first class - a gift from the other Paladins. Lance insisted on taking the window seat, excited to watch as they flew towards the island vacation. He took Keith’s hand and held it tightly as the stewardess asked if they wanted champagne. 

“Oh yes,” Lance smiled with delight, “we would love some.”

“Thank you,” Keith nodded to the stewardess as he took the glasses from her. “So, Lance, what is one thing you absolutely want to do on this trip?

“You.” He said as he wiggled his eyebrows, “but just to relax. We don’t relax enough and once I’m back I’m going to have a ton of homework to make up. Maybe some scuba diving?”

“Scuba diving sounds fun. I might go paddle boarding,” Keith pulled the information folder for the resort out of his backpack. “There’s a lot that we can do… outside the bedroom.”

Lance chuckled and started reviewing the folder, “Test my endurance this trip. I want to do any of the fun stuff we can fit it… owe! Hiking sounds fun. It comes with climbing a waterfall!”

“Climbing a waterfall? You sure you’re up for that?”

“Heck ya! Let me show you I can be strong too.” He stuck out his tongue. 

“I believe that you can be strong. It’s the endurance that I’m not so sure about. I don’t want to be carrying my passed out husband back to the room from the top of a waterfall.” Keith laughed.

Lance shoved him by the arm, “I’ll do just fine!” 

Keith couldn’t stop laughing.

Lance sipped his glass as he shook his head, “Look… any excuse I get to see you use those muscles you’ve built in the gym, I wanna do that activity. Good?” 

“I can agree to that.” Keith leaned over against Lance and closed his eyes. 

Lance snuggled close to let Keith relax as they started playing the emergency situation instructions and prepared for take off. 

#

Nearing the end of the flight, Lance got the urge to use the restroom. He moved the slumbering Keith onto the seat and stood up to go to the restroom. He peeked out the window one last time, noticing the island from the distance. He kept thinking of all the things they were going to do over their time and it excited him more to think every second of it was to be spend with his husband. 

Slipping into the restroom, he took care of business and washed his hands. Exiting, he swung the door open and found Keith stand there. “Hey babe?” 

“Hey.” Keith grinned as he pushed Lance into the restroom, locking the door behind him.

“Ouf…” Lance tried to regain himself within the small space. He replied in a whisper, “What are you planning?” 

“Isn’t this on your bucket list?” He wrapped his arms around him as he gently started to kiss him.

Lance huffed out a low moan, “Oh yeah… it is…” 

“Then I see no reason not to.” 

Lance curled his hands onto Keith’s shirt and feeling whatever it was he was wearing underneath, “Damn Red, what is under there?” 

“Wanna sneak peek?” Keith undid a single button allowing more of the leather straps to be visible.

Lance’s face flushed, “Holy shit… Where… what… how... ouf…” He bit his lip, nearly breaking skin from his sexual frustration. 

“And now time’s up.” Keith smirk and redid the button. “We’re going to be landing soon.”

“Wh - What?” Lance nearly stumbled onto the toilet as he heard them announce the sign for everyone to prepare for landing. Unaware of everything that happened, he watched Keith exit and leave him behind within the restroom. Lance ran his fingers through his hair, felt the growing bump within his pants, and realized what happened. With a low growl, he muttered to himself, “Damn you… tease…” 

#

Lance barely kept the smile he wanted on his face. He enjoyed the feel of the ocean breeze against his skin, the smell of the rich forest and tropical trees, the sounds of the animals, and the refreshing feel of the burning sun. Everything about what was surrounding him as they took a taxi to their hotel should have made him smile, but all he could think about was the sneak peek underneath Keith’s clothing. 

“You’re distracted, Blue.” Keith reached over and took his hand.

Lance crossed his arms and slouched in his seat, “A little…” 

“Are you upset with me?”

“Pent up and frustrated is more like it.” 

“The moment we walk through the door to our room I’m all yours.”

Lance tapped his finger on his arm and wanted to keep acting frustrated, but he knew that the teasing would come to an end, “Yeah… okay… evil.” 

“Not evil. Just the man that loves you more than anything on this earth.”

Lance groaned out a smile, “Why can’t I stay mad at you?” He grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled himself closer to loop their arms together. “However, just a check in - all is good?” 

“Everything is perfect.” Keith leaned his head on Lance’s.

“Good,” Lance turned to see the resort nearing them. His eyes glimmered like a child at Disney for the first time and the grip of his spouse’s arm tightened. “I can’t wait to take a dip in that water… after the  _ other _ activities.” 

“Then you’re going to love the second surprise I have for you.” Keith kissed the top of his head as they pulled in front of the main building.

Stepping out and grabbing his suitcase, he helped pay for the taxi and then snatched Keith’s hand, curling their fingers together and enjoying the feel of his wedding ring, “What more could you possibly surprise me with?” 

“You’ll see.” He grinned ear to ear as he stepped out to tip the cab driver for getting their bags out. They walked to the front desk, all the while Keith whistled and was just a little too happy.

“You are way to giddy. Making me all anxious.”

“Don’t be anxious.” Keith kissed his cheek as they walked up to the desk. “Hello, I’m Keith Kogane-McClain and we’re checking in.”

The desk attendant smiled to them as she typed away at her computer after a few moments she handed them two keys and a map. “Okay so we’re in the main building which is here.” She circled their location on the map. “Here is where your room is. Just go out and follow the signs.” As she marked the path on the map she circled which room was theirs.

Lance tilted his head, “That’s not within the resort.”

“Enjoy your stay.” She smiled and waved as Keith led Lance down the path she had shown them.

Lance held close, “Okay, where are we staying. What’s the dot in the middle of the water?”

“You’ll see.” Keith kept walking down a secluded pathway as the resort disappeared behind him. Stretching out in front of them was a long wooden bridge out to a suite hovering over the water. “That is our private suite.”

“Holy shit!” He snatched the key and rushed in, leaving Keith behind to deal with the suitcases. Just like the island. The small hut was a paradise. The calm colors of ivory and wooden floor and bamboo paneling begged to escape.

The curtains flowed with the breeze and the scent of ocean surrounded them. He automatically felt at home and wanted to fall face forward into the water, until something caught his eye in the end of the balcony. “There is a slide that takes you into the ocean!”

“Yes there is.” Keith chuckled. “Surprised?”

“Insanely surprised! How did you afford…” before he could finish, he walked over to Keith and realized the answer, “You used the rest of the money, didn’t you?”

“Perhaps. You deserved it… We deserve it.”

“I believe we do,” Lance saw the doorman leave and close the door, “We’ll how about that other thing I deserve?”

“Oh that.” Keith took a step away as he started to unbutton his shirt.

> Lance watched as Keith slowly removed his shirt, showing a black set of straps crossing against his body. Each piece seemingly perfectly placed just at the right spot against his chest. They moved against each muscle, wrapping around him and teasing every curve on his body. They accentuated the parts Lance loved most. As Keith began to remove his pants, Lance was left with what he could only describe as a man waiting to be manhandled.
> 
> “Ouf…”
> 
> To further frustrate his new husband, he slowly removed his pants, revealing a pair of brief underwear trimmed in thick leather straps and black lace across his crotch and butt. It gave Lance a full view of beauty, making his knees buckle. 
> 
> “I - I can’t even believe you found something like this?” 
> 
> Keith chuckled and walked over to Lance. He grazed his finger down from his ear to his chin, “It took some digging, but I put the last of that gift card to good use.”
> 
> Lance’s face beamed bright red, “To really good use.” He went to wrap his arms around Keith, but Keith snatched his wrist and twisted it back. 
> 
> With a hiss, he leaned forward, pressing his chest against his master, “Not today - I said I was revolting.”
> 
> Lance nearly passed out. He’d forgotten just how strong Keith could be, having become used to being the dominant one in the bedroom. His body quivered, a thrill of heat rising up his back and warming all of his skin. “You would really speak against me?” He charmingly spoke, easily switching into his role.
> 
> “Only because I promise this is a gift to you.”
> 
> “You’ve given me plenty of gifts with this hut.”
> 
> “No, master… the hut is part of the gift. To ensure we didn’t have to worry about anyone hearing us.” He slowly placed his lips on Lance’s neck, nibbling softly, but changing its pattern between a few kisses to leave a small bite of his teeth.
> 
> Lance winced and let out a heated breath, “And what if I say no - what if I demand you to yield.”
> 
> “Trust me…” Keith slowly unbuttoned Lance’s shirt, leaving speckles of kisses behind until he looked up. His gray-blue eyes peeking from behind his thick locks of black bangs, “I will make it worth your silence.”
> 
> Lance bit his tongue, already feeling himself harden against his pants and huffing out a breath of exhilaration. His locked wrist tightened and wanted to fight back, but the devilish motions of Keith’s forced him to obey.
> 
> It was something he never knew how to do.
> 
> “Your master is not pleased.”
> 
> Keith bolted up and bit down the bottom lip of Lance’s, “The bump in your pants speaks otherwise. It’s not nice to lie.”
> 
> He slipped his hand over Lance’s crotch, taking a handful and enthralled by the blissful blush in his cheeks. Keith proceeded to lure Lance into the bedroom, keeping a hold of his one wrist while maneuvering with the other. 
> 
> Lance gladly followed his command and when they entered the large bed, circular surrounded by windows and white curtains. He gleefully fell forward on the bed when Keith pushed him down and released. 
> 
> “Stay… I’ll be right back.” Keith turned out the room towards the suitcases, leaving Lance to enjoy the view of his butt sauntering away covered in black lace.
> 
> He sat up, removing his shirt and pants. He figured there wasn’t a point in wearing too much more clothes. Plus, they were getting too tight with his growing arousal.
> 
> When Keith returned with a small brown suitcase, Lance sat up with his legs crossed. “What do you have in mind?”
> 
> “Don’t worry, master. Allow me to take care of you.” Keith grinned mischievously to one side and opened the box. 
> 
> Lance crawled over to the edge and stood on all four. “But I want to…”
> 
> “Don’t,” demanded Keith, locking a collar on his own neck and letting the chain leash fall to the floor, “Let me show you my thanks.”
> 
> “For what?”
> 
> Keith stood and snapped a set of blue rope together, “For always letting me be worthy of your love.” He placed a finger on Lance’s chin and guided him into a kiss.
> 
> It started soft, tasting the brisk winds of the outside ocean water within each other’s lips. The weak nature of their mind, unguarded and opened, lingered between their breaths.
> 
> Their trust, one of honesty and brutal reality, came crashing together. Nothing between them would ever be held back - together they were one force always balancing the other.
> 
> Lance followed the guidance of Keith’s motions, turning onto his back and planting his head in the pillow. Keith dug his hands on Lance’s hips, moving the rope around his back before starting to tie up Lance. They only parted when Keith needed to cross the rope on Lance’s chest. Before he could take Lance’s wrists, Lance snagged the center leather strap of Keith’s harness and gave one more command, “You make sure to ride me good. Understood?”
> 
> Keith grinned and bit his lip, “I promise.” He slapped the rope around Lance’s wrists and yanked him back into place. He tied them to the headboard made of iron bars and made sure they were tight. His years of tying rope in the military finally taking a practical use. 
> 
> Lance struggled against them and quickly realized he wasn’t going anywhere. His arms above his head, sitting half way up with a pillow across his back for comfort. Keith straddled Lance’s lap and rolled his hips. “Do you wanna touch?”
> 
> Lance groaned, “So bad.”
> 
> “Too bad… but…” Keith shimmied back and removed Lance’s underwear. Already hard and aching to be touched, Keith didn’t waste a second longer to grip onto Lance. He stroked slowly, guiding every vain pulsed sensation between his fingers. He played with the tip, teasing it with short blows of his breath.
> 
> Lance couldn’t handle the view. The sexy harness and underwear only made the visual of Keith controlling him all the more exciting. He allowed his hips to roll and his voice to weep in pleasure.
> 
> “God… you tease…”
> 
> Keith snickered and blew again before taking his other hand and playing near his entrance. Lance planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips to allow Keith more access. Keith kept teasing noticing the tremble on his legs and the strain on the rope as he tugged.
> 
> “Easy master. Don’t get ahead.”
> 
> Lance muttered some words in Spanish and proceeded to relax his legs and lower himself down. Keith figures Lance had had enough and licked from the base up towards the tip. A quivering whimper escaped Lance’s lips as he took a deep inhale the moment Keith’s mouth wrapped around him. He didn’t know exactly how Keith knew - he always seemed to know exactly where to guide his tongue, flick his lips, and add pressure.
> 
> The anticipation of it all leading to this point nearly made Lance finish right there, but he resisted, not wanting to end it all.
> 
> Keith bobbed his head up and down, taking every inch of Lance into his mouth. After a few more minutes, Keith smacked his lips away and licked them in delight. “You always taste so good, master.”
> 
> Biting his lip, Lance weakly replied, “You always know how to make me weak. You’re so good to me.”
> 
> With a snicker, Keith returned to the box to remove the lube and two plugs.
> 
> “Go ahead, now lift yourself a bit,” he said.
> 
> Lance complied and opened his legs wide to allow Keith to prepare him. Using his fingers covered in lube, Keith fingered his husband.
> 
> _ Husband. _
> 
> Just realizing those words hardened him even more than he already felt. After being three fingers deep, Keith took the plug and slowly inserted it into Lance. Lance cried out Keith’s name, legs wobbling once again.
> 
> “Oh shit…”
> 
> “It’s going to get better.” 
> 
> Lance opened his eyes and lovingly glanced at Keith. “How?”
> 
> Keith simply chuckled and grabbed the other plug and prepared himself. Lance loved watching Keith handle his own body, but he desperately wished he could touch Keith, dig his fingers into his hips and finish him against the wall.
> 
> However, he waited and watched joyfully. When ready, plug in place, and face flushed, Keith crawled on top of Lance’s chest and sat down. The metal chain hung from his collar to beside Lance’s neck - teasing him to dare take back his control. 
> 
> Unable to do so, Lance grumbled, “You…”
> 
> “Yes?” Keith smiled widely, “I’m here to make an offer.”
> 
> “Oh?”
> 
> “Would you like a taste?”
> 
> Lance grinned mischievously, “Of course.”
> 
> Keith positioned himself before sliding down the hem of the underwear. He leaned forward to allow Lance’s mouth to kiss his tip and held onto the headboard for support. 
> 
> Lance didn’t waste time taking Keith into his mouth, sucking with fervor. Keith shouted, burning with an intensity only Lance could bring. He started to thrust into Lance’s mouth and - as always - Lance made sure to increase the sensation with the pressure of his lips.
> 
> Nearly finishing, Keith pulled out and leaned away, “Okay… that was close…”
> 
> Lance proudly smirked and licked his lips, “You should think again when allowing me to have a taste.”
> 
> Keith cleared his throat and moved down Lance’s body once he regained himself. The plug had done its working both making the moments in Lance’s mouth all the more pleasurable and preparing him for what was next. 
> 
> He turned around, but not before handing Lance’s tied up hand the end of the leash, “I’m sure you know what to do with this.”
> 
> Lance curled the chain around his finger, but still left it loose. “Keep treating me right and I’ll make sure to not punish you too badly.”
> 
> Keith shivered with delight. He turned to let Lance see his back, long and lean. He slid the underwear to one side, removed the plug, and grabbed a hold of his partner. Gently, Keith slid on to Lance, already completely lost in euphoria as he felt Lance inside of him. 
> 
> It was enough to nearly finish on the spot.
> 
> Instead, he held his place, enjoying the melody of Lance’s voice and the labored breath beneath him. Once he gain some energy, he began to ride Lance with might. Every so often he would turn his head back to see the lost look on Lance’s face.
> 
> Lance refused to close his eyes. He loved the view too much to look away. The brilliance of Keith’s skin with its scars, the lusciousness of his black hair, and the strength of his body covered in the leather harness. All of it caused Lance to fall victim to his spell. With a jolt, the way Keith rocked against him caused a rush of delight all over his body.
> 
> He wrapped the chain around his fingers. Being unable to grab on to Keith or even yank the chain back, all Lance could do was slowly twist it until it no longer was loose and he saw Keith’s neck tug back.
> 
> Keith yelped, always enjoying how the collar would leave him mildly choked. “God… Lance…”
> 
> “Keep going… Red…”
> 
> Keith locked his hands on Lance’s legs nearly finished. His neck yanked back again and he had to admit to himself - he wanted to feel Lance’s hands ravishing his body before they both could finish. He leaned back and grabbed the end of the rope knowing fully well that with one tug, the whole thing would release.
> 
> Without needing directions, when Lance felt free, he lunged forward. He took Keith’s hips into his grip, pulling the leash and allowing the ropes to haphazardly drape around them both. He took full control in a matter of seconds, switching Keith on all fours and thrusting as hard as he could.
> 
> Keith could barely hold it in, releasing himself all over the bed, body trembling, and legs giving in. 
> 
> “God Blue…” he moaned, going blurry. 
> 
> Lance kept going in and out. “You were a very good boy,” Lance complimented, “you made me proud.”
> 
> Keith smiles through the haze as Lance kept going for a few more minutes before finishing deep inside his partner.

Breath hot and loose, they parted before Lance curled himself against Keith. “You - you’re good.”

Keith weakly chuckled, “It’s only the beginning… we have a whole week.”

Lance hummed in delight. They would eventually enjoy the ocean, hiking, adventuring, and shopping, but it was the moments they shared alone - in bed and in each other’s arms that made the honeymoon exactly what they wanted to celebrate their marriage.

* * *

**FAN ART:** [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken) Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/) [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster) [Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment (especially if you enjoyed the final smut scene! I want feedback on how my smut is coming out!) We love you guys! See you in two weeks. - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	3. Year 5 - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have little to say here, but I will say if you haven't already, give out Instagram a visit and enter our raffle to win your chance to being a character in this fic! Enter before midnight Jan 1, 2019 EST. More details on IG or below at end notes. - Luna and Vulpes.

###  _ 1 Feb - 10:22 - Decisions… that’s the meaning of life, isn’t it? Just a whole mess of decision making… _

<\\\>

( _ Group Chat: Paladins of Voltron)  _

_ Ginny: I really hate Algebra! Why does math have letters now? _

_ Lance: Aren’t you supposed to be in class, not texting?!  _

_ Pidge: Aren’t YOU supposed to be in class?  _

_ Lance: Point taken. _

_ Pidge: Ask your mom to bring you over after school, I can tutor you. _

_ Keith: Trish says that's fine I just asked her. _

_ Keith: want me to pick you up after school? _

_ Ginny: Anything to skip the bus!  _

_ Ginny: Freddy wants to join. _

_ Lance: Stop misbehaving in class!  _

_ Shiro: Pidge, your brother says stop ignoring him. _

_ Keith: I can't pick both of you up… _

_ Ginny: Bike?  _

_ Pidge: Tell him I refuse to answer. _

_ Keith: I'll be waiting for you at the main entrance. _

_ Shiro: Why are you ignoring your brother?  _

_ Pidge: Because he’s harassing me about graduation.  _

_ Lance: that’s right, you graduate this year. _

_ Keith: Will you be walking at your graduation? _

_ Pidge: No. I don’t want to. _

_ Hunk: But that's such a huge part! _

_ Hunk: we could throw a big party. _

_ Pidge: no! The less attention the better _

_ Shiro: You just don’t want your parents to fly down. _

_ Pidge: shut up… _

_ Keith: Come on Pidge. I think it would be nice for all of us to meet your parents again. _

_ Pidge: UGH!  _

_ Pidge: look I love my parents - and you all ALREADY met them at the wedding.  _

_ Pidge: I just don’t like the attention _

_ Keith: Don't make me say it _

_ Keith: I will play the trump card _

_ Pidge: come on! That’s unfair. _

_ Shiro: Matt is encouraging this. Please use the card _

_ Keith: We all know that I would have loved to have my parents here to celebrate my return from deployment. _

_ Hunk: Damn Pidge…  _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Lance: Wow! That’s just … BURN _

_ Pidge: FINE! I’ll walk the stupid thing!  _

_ Pidge: but don’t throw me some stupid party as a revenge plot! Nothing big!  _

_ Hunk: Small gathering at my favorite restaurant? Just the group _

_ Keith: I like that idea _

_ Pidge: Fine. That works. _

_ Pidge: Graduation is in May. _

_ Shiro: Matt’s already calling your parents _

_ Ginny: thanks guys! All that buzzing now I’m losing my phone!  _

_ Lance: GOOD!  _

_ Keith: Alright the plan is set and Trish is yelling at me to get back to work _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: I feel the need to remind everyone that just because I’m the size of a child does not mean I want a bounce house or some other kid themed party!  _

#

###  _ 26 Feb - 13:00 - Do I really need to make such a decision?  _

“I’m happy to see you again,” said Allura as she took her seat across from Keith, “Liam has been keeping me posted since we skipped last month’s session, but tell me the truth - how was the honeymoon.” She crosses her legs and leaned forward, acting more like a friend ready to gossip instead of his therapist.

“It was amazing. I couldn't have asked for anything else. Lance was even able to keep up during the waterfall hike.” Keith leaned back with a grin.

“Really? I didn’t figure him for someone who could keep up with you,” she giggled.

“To be honest I wasn't sure if he could.” He laughed.

They chatted a bit more of the details, even going into some of the more scandalous aspects of his honeymoon. Over the years, their relationship grew comfortable, far beyond what Allura even knew was considered professional, but after her training Ginny how to sing, she too became somewhat family.

“Alright, now to business, any panics since we last met?”

“Nope. Everything has been perfectly and wonderfully normal.”

Allura smiled as she wrote down some notes, “Have you started weeding out the medication like we discussed?”

“I have. I'm nearly off the sleep medication and the anxiety pills are almost for emergencies only.”

“Good! I’m glad to hear. I think I’ll decrease the dosage of the sleeping medication so you can continue daily and keep an even usage of the medication. I’ll even give you the lowest made. That way it doesn’t make you sleep, but aide to help you naturally face the night.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I’m so impressed by your progress and with everything positive that’s happened. Now to discuss that job offer. Did you put some thought into it?”

“I’m not going to take it. Now before you say anything, I already told Lance about it. He agrees with my decision…”

Allura raised an eyebrow, “I’m glad you discussed it with Lance. That was my main concern.”

“It wasn't a discussion… I told him there was an offer and that I didn't take it.”

Allura’s face scowled on one side, “That is not we  _ we _ discussed you would do.”

“There wasn't a point. I’m not going to be the one to drag him away from everything we have here and I'm certainly not going to leave him alone for months at a time when I work.” Keith crossed his arms and looked away.

“That’s not the point. I wanted you to discuss it with Lance. Unlike before, your decisions now affect another person and even if you think of that person, you can’t always make the decisions yourself.”

“He agreed with the decision.”

“Did he mention anything about wanting input?”

He paused, fingers digging into his biceps as he remembered exactly what Lance had told him.

Allura shook her head slightly and wrote down in her notebook, “You’ve always been this way. Trying desperately to find the answers all on your own. Yet when you make great leaps in your recovery is when you let others help you. More importantly - when you let Lance help you. There is a reason he’s your spouse. That trust you have for him changes who you are and now you have to make a conscious decision to let him help you make choices. Because now you can’t only think of yourself.”

“I wasn't thinking of myself. Everything I've done since the accident has been for him. Why do you care so much? This goes far beyond your job as my therapist.”

Allura sighed and closed her notebook, “Perhaps I am going to far… this is going into personal territory on my part, but - Ginny mentioned to me something’s you and Lance have been discussing and - well - it got me thinking on what I could do to make sure your exit from therapy could leave a lasting impact on your future. Plus what Shiro said to me… I’m sorry Keith. Maybe - maybe it’s time I refer you to another therapist in the building. I’ve broken my professional standards by becoming too close to you and your family.”

“What did they say?”

“Well - I’m not certain I have the right to reveal what Shiro has said to me, but Ginny - Ginny said you both have been discussing having a child. Then at your wedding I caught you discussing it with his parents… it’s a serious decision to have a child and requires teamwork.”

“When it comes to mutual decisions I discuss them with Lance. If you think that I'm not stable enough to raise a child then you know which organizations to write your referral to.” Keith stood and grabbed his helmet as he walked towards the door.

“No wait,” she stood up and reached out to him, but didn’t touch him, “no that’s not what I mean…” she groaned and took a deep breath, “I believe you and Lance would make wonderful parents. It’s clearly reflected on how well Ginny has turned out. I just wanted to be a support because it’s different - it’s different when they are your own.” Her eyes hallowed, allowing an agony Keith had never seen before.

Keith glanced back at her for a moment. “I'll see you in a month, Allura.” He walked out the door and down to his motorcycle.

#

Keith walked into his apartment to find Lance upside down on the couch, sketching in his sketch pad. He tilted his head up, but didn’t move, “Coffee?”

Keith held up the cup of coffee he had gotten from the bakery. “Just the way you like it.”

Lance pointed at the coffee table and patted the seat beside him, “How was your day?”

“It was okay.” He flopped onto the couch after setting down the coffee and closed his eyes.

“Your face tells otherwise.” He reached over with the back of his pencil and poked Keith’s arm, “Speak.”

“Allura is upset that we didn't discuss my job offer.”

Lance kept sketching as he answered, “I’m upset you didn’t speak to me about it.”

“The result would have been the same either way. I’m not taking the job. That's not the point, she thinks that this is going to carry over to when we have kids.”

Those words caused Lance to stop, “You’ve talked to her about having kids?”

“Ginny talked to her about us having kids. Allura was the one that brought it up.”

“Oh? That’s a little unprofessional.” He sat up and placed his sketch and pencil on the table while grabbing his coffee, “Still - she at least had a small point. Even if the conclusion was the right decision, I wish you would have at least told me there was an offer on the table. I don’t agree with her stepping in on the baby talk though.”

“I think she's going to refer me to a new therapist…” Keith sighed as he grumbled. “I understand that we should have talked about it and it won't happen like that again.”

“I know it won’t, which is why I didn’t make it a big deal,” he leaned back, facing Keith, and sipped his coffee, “is it still a big deal for you?”

“The fact that she believes it is going to impact our decision to have children is what is a big deal for me.”

“I don’t,” he reached over and took Keith’s hand, “I think you’re more than ready to be a parent and make all the right decisions. Don’t let her opinion matter that much to you… unless you feel something about it is true.”

“I'm stable… I not in that hole anymore. This is an actual possibility.”

“Then prove it. In the end you have to do that.” His hand tightened on Keith’s, “you don’t have to prove anything to me. You’ve done that already by marrying me, but I know how the others see you. They love you, but I can’t deny that deep down there will always be a doubt in them. It comes from a place of love, concern for your health, so maybe your next step is proving them all wrong.”

“And we will… eventually.” Keith rested his forehead on Lance's shoulder. “ I love you.”

“I love you more,” he chuckled, “so… Allura? You think you’ll take the offer for a new therapist? Or will you prove her wrong too?”

“I don't know. I don't want to think about that right now.”

Lance tilted his head, “Fine. But it’s a paused conversation. We will come back to it.” He released his hand from Keith’s and grabbed the sketch pad, “You like?”

“I do. Is it for school?”

Lance shook his head and bit his lip. Shrugging his shoulders with a slight apologetic tone, “Spoiler alert?”

“Blue! We agreed, no spoilers!” Keith covered his eyes as he threw a pillow at Lance.

Lance laughed and allowed the pillow to hit him, “Sorry! I was so proud of the image!” He moved the sketch away and used the chance to attack his husband, swooping his arms underneath Keith’s and tackled him down against the couch.

“Evil is what you are.” Keith wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Lance laughed and nuzzled his nose against Keith’s neck. Before he could start kissing, a squeak parading a meow came pouncing in at the edge of the bed. Both men looked down to see Blue wailing for attention.

“Being interrupted by our child. I sense this is only the beginning.” Lance laughed and leaned down to pick up Blue. He placed her on Keith’s chest and they both rested against him.

“Perhaps she just needs a friend…” Keith scratched the top of Blue's head as he kept his other arm around Lance. 

Lance’s eyes glimmered, “Or a sibling! Blue is always better with a Red.”

“One cat is enough… for now.” Keith rolled his eyes. Even he was unable to stay serious as Blue started to knead his chest.

Lance placed his finger between the ears of the kitten and tried not to completely give in to grabbing her and cuddling her close, “So if you weren’t implying another kitty…” his words trailed, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it.

“Maybe when you're closer to graduation,” He glanced away for a moment before looking to Lance. “We could consider looking into adoption.”

Lance held a grin and surprisingly didn’t get overly excited as he usually did. Instead, his joy was pure, wholehearted, and filled with a compassion he couldn’t explain, “I like that plan.”

“Then we have a plan.” Keith smiled and kissed Lance only to be interrupted by Blue once again.

#

###  _ 6 March - 17:12 - Sometimes, I just don’t know how to answer… _

<\\\>

_ Ginny: Favor?!  _

_ Keith: Sure what's up? _

_ Ginny: Teach me to drive? _

_ Keith: I thought Lance wanted to teach you _

_ Ginny: Yeah… he did… but… _

_ Ginny: He kind of freaked out when I nearly forgot to stop at a stop sign _

_ Keith: so you are now asking me. _

_ Keith: Sure  _

_ Ginny: YAY!  _

_ Ginny: Tio is insisting he sits in the car, though… _

_ Keith: No. He will not get to backseat instruct _

_ Ginny: He’s yelling _

_ Keith: Tell him to come yell at me to my face then _

_ Ginny: He said he will - in Spanish. _

_ Ginny: haha _

_ Ginny: Now Mamí says she’s gonna do it. _

_ Keith: teach you or yell at me? _

_ Ginny: … _

_ Ginny: Both _

_ Keith: I'm just going to go hide in the gym… _

_ Ginny: Lesson afterward! _

_ Ginny: … _

_ Ginny: Also, Freddy said if you could text him. _

_ Ginny: <attached contact information for Freddy Bear> _

_ Keith: sure? _

_ Ginny: We’ll meet Saturday for my first lesson!  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Keith: Hey Ginny said you wanted to talk? _

_ Freddy: Yeah! I was wondering, can you or Shiro train me? I want to try out for the wrestling team at school but I’m pretty weak. _

_ Keith: … _

_ Keith: What? _

_ Freddy: Yeah! I know … me? Wrestling? But I’m really interested. _

_ Freddy: I’m a freshman so trying out is basically getting in cause all we do is train to start competing in the future and kind of proving ourselves for the team. _

_ Freddy: so maybe some gym training? I need to not be a noodle. _

_ Keith: I can do that. You know you're going to be exhausted right? _

_ Freddy: Yeah. I’m prepared to be incapable of moving for a few months. _

_ Freddy: Just - don’t tell Ginny. _

_ Freddy: I want it to be a surprise _

_ Keith: fine _

_ Freddy: Awesome! I’m not available on Wednesday cause of Video Game Club, but I’m free the rest of the week.  _

_ Freddy: Thanks Dad!  _

_ Keith: then your time after school belongs to me on every other week day. I will allow you to have your weekends and if your grades drop we stop. _

_ Freddy: YES SIR!  _

_ Keith: calm down _

_ Keith: Don’t be late _

_ Freddy: I won’t. Thanks a lot! _

#

###  _ 17 March - 14:48 - Should I even try to guess what my birthday will be like this year?  _

Lance kept doodling on his paper, mindless sketching away a cartoon version of Keith wearing the Red Paladin armor. He wanted to keep his husband’s birthday simple, knowing the celebrating was still off the table. However, Lance wasn’t one to fully listen and had plans that night to woo him into submission - both figuratively and literally. 

He wanted to be respectful and not celebrate on the day of, but there was never any indication that went against celebrating it early. That little leeway became Lance’s excuse. 

His mind far too concentrated on the night out he had planned, he missed out completely on the lecture his professor gave and an announcement presented just before dismissal. All he heard the professor state was his usual quick witted and sarcastic farewell. 

Everyone gathered their belongings and just as Lance was about to run out the door, the professor called him over. 

“Lance. I hope you will take this internship opportunity. It’s not a normal one offered to students on the east coast.” 

Lance blink in confusion, “What internship?” 

The professor sighed and he went behind his desk to pull out a folder, “To repeat myself, Dreamworks is doing a nationwide call for 2D animation interns to work on a new project. The project has not been announced, but they stated they have contracted a TV series with another animation studios and are looking for five fresh new animators to join their team. It is a paid internship - which is rare in itself - but they also offer to allow their internship to be monitored by UCLA to complete their degrees. Dreamwork states they guarantee employment if the show is a success and the network orders more seasons. It’s been years since I’ve seen an opportunity like this. You are one of my best students and I think you will qualify well for this.” 

Lance took the folder being handed to him, flabbergasted. His heart sank to his stomach trying to control his emotional break full of chances. “Are you sure I could get in?” 

“Your resume is already impressive with the success of the gallery showing and your current employment with those authors.”

“We haven’t signed an official contract…” 

“Do you think you won’t close the deal?” 

Lance shook his head, “I’m not confident.” 

“Not confident you will - or just lack of self-confidence?” 

Lance swallowed air, “Maybe both…” 

His professor shook his head, “Take the folder. Fill out the application. This is a great chance.” 

Lance opened the folder and skimmed the information. Seeing the list of expectations for their time of the internship, seeing exactly what he could be doing made him want to fill out the forms on the spot, “You really think I could do this?” 

“Yes. I do.” The professor patted Lance’s shoulder, “deadline is quickly approaching. I recommend you go to the media center now and fill it out. Don’t waste time.” 

Lance thanked his professor and kept reading over the information as he walked out. He couldn’t deny that the chance was everything he could have dreamed for. He expected himself to land a position within Disney animation, which would mean he could stay in Orlando. 

That’s when he stopped walking, not caring that he was standing in peoples’ way. He had completely skipped over the part when the professor said UCLA.

That meant moving to California. 

He took a deep breath, rapidly thinking of all the pros and cons to the situation. Regardless of what he could come up with, the one con kept repeating in his head - he had to ask Keith to leave the life he made in Orlando, the life he worked so hard to build and finally establish, to start anew in California.

Lance wasn’t sure how he could bring it up, but he also wasn’t sure if he would even get the internship. He shook his head and decided to fill out the application. Afterall, what real chance did he get at winning one of five positions nationwide -  _ right _ ?

#

###  _ 24 March - 7:00 - No matter how many years pass, I still hate today. I look down at my bracelet and want to rip it off my wrist. I don’t deserve to wear it. I was meant to wear it with you still here, but there is a difference this time - a ring that lays on my finger and the people that surround me that remind me just how much you’ve given me. Today maybe the day I was born into this world, but it was also the day a big part of me died… at least now I can say I’ve been reborn.  _

Lance and Keith were softly awoken by the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. When Lance realized Keith lying beside him in bed, he wondered just who the intruder could be, until she came prancing in with a small tray. 

“Good morning! Today I have made you breakfast.” Ginny smiled and walked over to them. 

Lance quickly thanked the heaven that they hadn’t spend the previous night getting frisky and went to bed normally. “And why the surprise? And who let you in?” 

Ginny smiled again, only this time a twisted blink crossed her features, “You gave  _ mami _ a key. I took it. And I decided today I would make you breakfast for no particular reason. Now enjoy your coffee while Freddy and I finish making pancakes. Don’t move.” She twirled around and left them to the coffee pot, mugs, creamer, and sugar sitting on the tray. 

Reaching over a groggy Keith, Lance snagged his phone and it all click, “That sneak… she’ll never listen.” 

“What are you talking about, Blue?” Keith grumbled as he tried to burrow into the covers.

“Today’s date.” He sighed out with slight sadness, but couldn’t hide his love, “Happy birthday.”

With a huff Keith looked up from under the covers at him. “We had an agreement.”

“I know… that’s why I forced you to celebrate days ago… this wasn’t me.” He reached over and took his forearm.

“She's seriously making breakfast?” He curled against Lance trying to forget what day it was.

“Just play along. I’m sure they don’t have like a whole day planned.” He paused, remembering exactly who they were dealing with. “Okay, I’ll double check that they don’t.”

“And here I was hoping to just hide away for the day.”

Lance rolled his neck and planted a sweet kiss on Keith’s cheek, “Stay here. Make us a cup of coffee. I’ll be right back.”

“Don't be harsh on them.” He sat up and started to make their coffee the way each of them liked it.

Lance entered the kitchen and nearly fainted at the mess, “I - focus lance…” He reminded him, “I thought I said no celebrations on his actual birthday. If Pidge can obey this one request, so can you.”

Ginny groaned as Freddy tried not to burn another pancake, “Well I didn’t get the chance to do it before. I promise it’s just breakfast.”

Lance shook his head. “Damn it Freddy! You cook pancakes at a lower temp!” He ran over and turned the knob before continuing, “you swear there is nothing more?”

“I swear.”

He crossed his arms and sighed, “Fine. But you leave immediately afterward. Today is hard on him enough as it is.”

Ginny sorrowed and tried to hide her disappointment as she made the plates. With a whisper, she spoke, “Do you ever think he’ll stop feeling this way?”

Lance took a deep breath, “Honestly… no. There are some things that may never change and we have to respect it. He doesn’t ask us for much - so you have to learn to respect this one.”

Ginny rubbed her arm in shame, “Yeah… Okay… but I want to celebrate his birthday.”

“Then why not celebrate it early next year. I took him out for a night of romance a few days ago. No trigger. The problem isn’t really that it’s his birthday - it’s what this date represents. Next time, just pick another date.”

Ginny nodded, “Okay… but let us finish breakfast for today.”

“Fine.” He rubbed her head and patted Freddy’s back before heading to the room. He paused at the door and then turned back to them, “Isn’t today a school day?”

Both of the teens froze. “I promise we both are going straight to school after this,” proclaimed Freddy.

Lance grumbled with a low growl, giving them a warning look before entering back into the bedroom.

Keith wasn't in their bed despite the two hot cups of coffee on the tray. Instead the door to their bathroom was open as Keith leaned over the sink with his head in his hands.

The familiar view forced Lance’s shoulders to hunch forward. He approached the door and leaned on the frame. It was only so long ago that he remembered seeing Keith like this, but last time Lance held a camera. “Are you alright? What can I do?”

“It doesn't stop…” He splashed water on his face as he tried to calm his heart rate. “Every year is the same. The same images the same twist in my gut.” His fist slammed on the counter knocking a few of Lance's skin care products over. “I'm sorry.”

“Red…” Lance paused before slowly walking over to Keith. He made sure every move he made was careful, watching for signals and making sure not to push himself too far against Keith’s needs. His hands gently reached to Keith’s shoulders and grazed them down before moving them back up in circular motions. “Its okay to speak. I’m here for you all day… I can’t imagine how hard this is, but I promise I’ll be here and tend to your every need.” 

“I just want to have one year where I don't wake up from a nightmare that doesn't want to end. I keep seeing it play over and over. I know what I'm seeing isn't there, but it feels real.”

Lance took a deep breath. He didn’t know what to say. He knew that no set of words would make the nightmares end or bring a solution to his problem. Nothing he could do would cure his husband of the agony. 

He slowly stepped forward, slipping his arms around Keith and leaning his body against his back. He held him tightly, listening closely to Keith’s breathing and closing his eyes. The racing heartbeat slowly killed Lance inside. There was no way for him to control it, but it would be the closest thing he could ever do to understanding how it felt. 

“I wish I could yank it away… drive those images out and delete them,” he replied, whispering them softly against Keith’s skin. 

Keith reached up and held onto Lance's arms. “You're what grounds me. With you I can remember where I am. I'm able to separate the memories from my present. It’s still progress…”

“Then I’ll hold you. I’m more than happy to remind you of what you have.” He softly kissed Keith’s back and lingered until he felt some steadiness, “let’s take it one step at a time. First breakfast, okay?”

“Breakfast… I can do that.” Keith took a shuddering breath as he reached to straighten the bottles he had knocked over.

Lance chuckled to himself before taking Keith’s hand and walking back to the bedroom. Just as they reached the bed and grabbed their coffees, Ginny and Freddy walked in with two more trays - a mix of freshly cut fruits, bacon, and half a stack of fluffy pancakes and half a stack of partially burnt ones.

“We hope you enjoy your breakfast. A thank you for all the favors recently,” Ginny smiled.

“Thank you… now go clean up that horrible mess. He’s gonna have a heart attack if he sees it. And then directly to school,” commanded Lance.

They both nodded and left them to enjoy the food.

“She's trying too hard.” Keith chuckled as he sat on the bed. “And she's too good to us.”

“They both are.” He lifted one of the burnt pancakes and laughed. “Note for Freddy, he’s not a chef.” 

“Nope, but he’ll find something else that he's good at.”

“I’m sure of it.” He served Keith a plate before reaching over for the remote and putting in a Ghibli film for them to enjoy. A few minutes later, Ginny and Freddy walked in to collect the trays. 

“Don’t worry,” said Lance, “I got it from here. Go to school. You’re late enough.” 

“I mean - we’ve already missed three periods, why not just skip the rest of the…” Freddy didn’t finish his statement as Ginny smacked his stomach. 

“We will go back to school,” she replied. 

They hugged and kissed Lance before going around to do the same with Keith. Freddy whispered about their next gym meet up, but Ginny couldn’t make out what they were planning. When she stepped forward to hug him, she forced herself to hold in saying happy birthday. Instead, she lingered a little longer on the hug and kissed his cheek, “Thanks for everything Uncle Keef. Enjoy your day off.” 

“Thanks, guys.” Keith smiled slightly as he relaxed against the headboard.

They walked out, waving one last time. Lance waited until he heard the front door lock before standing and cleaning up the bedroom. “Need anything from the kitchen?” 

“Water would be great.”

Lance nodded and went into the nicely cleaned kitchen to handle the few dishes on the tray and to get Keith some water. He paused and saw Blue curled on the couch sleeping. He scooped her up and returned to the bed, nestling her between them. Taking their blanket, he pulled it over his shoulder and left an arm open for Keith to cuddle in, “Come on.” 

Keith slipped into the opening and wrapped his arms around Lance. “My strength is from you.”

“I’m glad to hold you up.” He kissed Keith’s forehead and wrapped them up tightly, “I’ll order us dinner later tonight. No need for either of us to get out of our pjs. Sounds good?”

“Sounds great.”

#

###  _ 30 March - 18:00 - He keeps insisting… he’s making it harder to ignore… _

<\\\>

_ Garth: Hey Keith. I know you told me no originally, but the position still hasn’t been filled. I even got a few other departments I can offer if that was the issue. _

_ Garth: Look, I know you just got married and moving is a pretty big deal for a new married couple, but the pay is out of this world, LA is awesome, and I can even consider moving your location after a few years of service. _

_ Garth: I could really use someone with your level of experience and expertise. Really take the time to consider my offer. I’m willing to negotiate. Call me. _

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all Jan. 12! Hope you all come and enjoy the beginning of year 6 - A LOT HAPPENS YEAR 6! (its about 10 chapters long)!
> 
> If you haven't followed us on Instagram! Make sure yo follow us before Jan 1st and enter our raffle! We are giving 4 people the chance to be a character within the fic (either you or an OC of yours) Winner is announced at Midnight Jan 1, 2019 EST! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	4. Year 6 - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember in the original Lion's Chain, we gave a count down to angst level to help you all know what the DOOM was coming... that countdown will be starting soon, but not during this chapter. Enjoy <3 - Luna and Vulpes

# Year 6

## Chapter 4

###  _5 April - 7:00 - Another year. Another moment to remember how empty life is without you here._

Lance unpacked the car of the usual chairs, cooler full of drinks, and this time he bought along his sketchbook. Keith went ahead to the gravesite, always wanting a few moments alone with Miguel - a request Lance would never deny him.

Keith stood at the foot of the grave, hands shoved in his pockets. “Miguel… damn I wish you were here. You would just tell me what to do. Am I making the right decision? It's what’s best for us… You never warned me about how complicated things could get as a civilian.”

Lance arrived at the gravesite and set up the chairs and drinks. He turned to Keith and placed his hands in his pocket, “What did you ask him this year?”

“Just for some advice on how to handle how much our lives are changing.” Keith leaned against him with a sigh.

“Did you tell him his goal was accomplished?” Lance held Keith’s hand, “We got married, you punk!”

Keith laughed as he pulled Lance to sit down. “I'm sure he already knows and has been bragging about it for months.”

Lance grabbed them their traditional can of Miller Lite beer and popped the can open. He held it up in toast, “Once again… to you Miguel. Thanks for never minding your own business.”

“We owe a lot to your incessant pushing and nosiness.” Keith knocked his can against Lance's before the two finished them as quickly as possible.

Lance gagged, “God! This is still so nasty! Pass me a cider.”

Keith obliged as he made himself comfortable.

Lance opened his bottle and took a sip. The moment there was silence between them, his mind returned to the thought that kept plaguing him. He needed to confess, but the hypocritical nature of his actions always begged him to keep quiet.

Then - he thought - what if his application was accepted. What would he do then?

“Keith, I need to tell you something important.”

He glanced at Lance, “Uh okay. What's up?”

“I - I applied for my internship next spring. I actually applied for two, since one is a bit risky.”

“That's great… why do you sound like that's a bad thing?”

“I - I should have talked to you about one of the applications before completing it. I was shocked! My 2D professor recommended me and I was so excited. I wasn’t thinking and…” he paused, noticing his own blabbering. He sipped his cider, soothed his nerves, and spoke again, “it's an internship for Dreamworks with a high chance of receiving a position on one of their projects… but it requires a relocation and transfer of schools.”

“A transfer where exactly?”

Lance’s fingers rapidly tapped against his bottle, “To where Dreamworks studios is located… and UCLA…”

Keith leaned back in his seat as he stared at Miguel's tombstone; his fingers drumming against the side of the cider bottle. After several minutes he couldn't help himself and started laughing.

“Wh-what’s so funny?! I didn’t make a joke… are you angry? Are you so angry you’re going mad?”

“I'm not angry at all.” He kept laughing.

“Then why are you laughing? I’ve been feeling guilty about this for a few weeks now.”

“Which is why I'm laughing. Lance, Garth hasn't stopped messaging me about the BAU position. He's even offered me positions in other departments. I've simply been ignoring him.”

“And you didn’t bring that up to me?” Lance accused, then realized he didn’t have much of a right to get angry, “so you never communicated back to him?”

“Nope.”

“But you’ve still been considering it?” He sipped his cider to keep the buzz going.

“No I haven’t. He’s simply being insistent. You have school here and our lives are here.” Keith finished his cider and grabbed another one.

“I can deny it even if I get the offer. The other application is with Disney, so it’s still a wonderful opportunity,” he spoke shyly, ashamed he waited this long to discuss it.

“If you get the offer you should take it. This is Dreamworks we’re talking about.”

“The other one is Disney - I think that’s the bigger company,” he laughed, “but there are rumors their 2D animation department is signing on with Studio Mir… I want to know their next series.”

“Whatever you decide I’m going to be right there next to you regardless of which coast it’s on.”

“So, you’re okay with it? You really don’t mind moving if I get the internship?”

“You get the internship and I’ll call Garth back. Deal?”

Lance smiled and leaned over to plant a seal of agreement with a kiss, “Deal.”

“I cannot believe you didn’t tell me about the internships until now.” Keith playfully glared at him.

“I was scared… I didn’t want to make you leave Orlando. You finally feel like you have a home, why would I want to pry you away from that?”

“I have a home because I have you. It really doesn’t matter where we live. Or where we raise our children.”

Lance melted, “You keep bringing up children. You know, it’s like you stab me with Cupid’s arrow each time you bring it up.”

“Perhaps I just like how you get when I do.”

“You… tease…” he grumbled with a wide smile.

“What is he teasing about?” asked Ginny as her and Trish arrived with their chairs and lunch.

“Don’t answer that if it’s inappropriate,” said Trish.

To their surprise, Freddy came dragging his feet against the grass behind them and struggled to find the strength to open his chair, “Hi…”

Keith simply chuckled and sipped his cider. “Do you need some help, Freddy?”

“Yeah. A bathtub full of ice.” He fell on his chair and Ginny reached over to pet his head.

“My poor little wrestler,” she giggled.

Before Keith could say anything, Freddy replied, “I couldn’t keep the secret long. She was wondering why I had so many plans during the week. Didn’t realize we spend so much time together until this.”

“I was wondering exactly how long it would take.” Keith couldn’t help it as he kept laughing.

“It’s cute he wanted to bulk up for me, even though I like him the way he is,” she smiled and continued to stroke his hair.

“How about you answer why exactly Freddy has joined us today?” asked Lance.

When Ginny and Freddy looked to Trish, she raised her hands and refused to give the answer. Instead Ginny replied, “Freddy wanted to meet daddy… as my boyfriend.”

“Last time we saw each other, I was the annoying boy who pulled her hair cause I didn’t know what having a crush meant,” Freddy added.

“At least you’ve owned up to it. That alone would give you points as far as Miguel is concerned.” Keith raised his bottle to Freddy.

Freddy raised an eyebrow, “Can I taste that?”

Trish facepalmed and Ginny smacked the back of his head. He rubbed it, “What? My mom lets me try her wines at home. As she said, if you’re with family, trying it isn’t a problem.”

“I don’t see why not.” Keith shrugged as he looked to Lance while grabbing a new cider.

Lance shook his head, “I agree with that statement. However, if we learn you are lying, the punishment will be dire.”

Freddy paused before reaching for the drink, “Text her and confirm it! I’m not lying.”

“We don’t need to confirm. Consider this a trust exercise.” Keith just grinned.

Freddy smiled and took the cider. Carefully, he took a sip and smiled, “Wow! This is way better than my mom’s wines.”

“Don’t get any ideas!” warned Lance.

Freddy quickly gave Keith back his drink.

“Trish, we officially cannot leave any ciders at your place.” He shook his head as he sighed.

“We’ll store them all at yours,” she replied.

“Store? They won’t last!” added Lance.

“Sounds like a wild night.” Keith chuckled.

As Lance prepared to reply, in what Trish knew would be inappropriate for the children, she threw a wrapped sandwich to his face and threatened him with her eyes.

Lance took the hint and the sandwich.

“So… Freddy, since this is your first time with us, traditionally we sit, talk about Miguel, and enjoy each other’s company,” said Trish, “I assume you two already told him you got married?”

“One of the first things we told him.” Keith reached over to take Lance’s hand.

“And what _else_ were you discussing with him?” she asked.

Lance grinned and grabbed Keith’s hand, “Our secret.”

“You'll know when the time is right.” Keith smirked.

“That’s not fair!” protested Ginny, “this is a trust circle.”

“And this,” Lance lifted Keith’s hand and his own, “is a marriage secret.”

Keith kissed Lance’s hand as he refused to elaborate.

“Not fair!” complained Ginny as Trish gently smiled.

“You’ll learn someday. There are things only spouses speak of,” she turned to the gravestone and sighed out a long held breath, “things no one will ever know.”

Ginny tilted her head, “ _Mamí…”_ she paused in questions, which she knew exactly what her mother was thinking. Instead, Trish patted Ginny’s head, “Okay. Now to discuss the usual. How about the first time Miguel went to a parent teacher conference?”

Freddy laughed, “That’s the day I met him!”

“Exactly…”

#

###  _22 April - 12:00 - Sometimes things just happen for the good of others and a sign for something new._

Shiro opened the door to his new house for Lance, Keith, Trish, and Ginny to walk in. The townhouse was already decorated with simple furniture, light colored walls, and photos of Shiro and Matt’s wedding on the wall.

“Come in. Welcome to our home.” He showed them through the foyer and towards the living room. There they met with the rest of the group.

“This place looks amazing. How are you settling in?” Keith looked around as he kept an arm wrapped around Lance.

“Just perfect. The bedroom is the only place left but that’s cause our new furniture is late on delivery,” replied Shiro as he brought them ciders, beers, and a soda.

“Well it must feel great to be a house owner,” said Lance.

“You guys can too,” suggested Matt.

“We're not quite there yet.” Keith coughed.

“Don’t pressure them,” said Shiro, “well since everyone is here,” he took Matt’s hand and they leaned against each other, “we wanted to welcome you to our new home.”

“The door isn’t always open,” said Matt as he glared at Pidge.

She shook her head, knowing the warning meant nothing.

“Anyway,” Shiro continued, “we wanted to thank you all for coming, but there is one more small - very small - announcement.” The couple laughed at a joke no one else got.

“I know it’s not just me that doesn't follow that.” Hunk chuckled, “What's this announcement?”

Shiro and Matt took a deep breath and said it together, “We’re adopting!”

“Congratulations!” Keith beamed as he gave Shiro a hug. “When did you find out?”

“Officially, a week. Our application was officially approved. Now we wait for someone to pick us,” he replied, hugging the others as they approached.

“I’m gonna be an aunt! Yes! Finally! Someone to mold into the perfect minion,” commented Pidge.

“And, much to my fear,” said Matt, “godmother as well.”

“She's going to create a mini gremlin.” Keith groaned.

Pidge laughed maniacally.

“That’s too scary,” Lance leaned closer to Keith.

“No turning our child into your puppet,” commanded Shiro as he poked her forehead. She rubbed it, and stuck out her tongue in response.

“I don’t think you have a choice in that matter, Shiro.” Hunk shook his head as Keith groaned.

“Regardless of the facts, we’re really excited,” said Matt, leaning up to kiss Shiro, “we’ve been keeping it a secret for months and to finally get approved.”

“It’s a great relief,” finished Shiro.

“Well we are all super happy for you.” Keith smiled.

“Thank you,” Shiro replied, beaming like an already proud father.

“Any hopes for gender?” asked Trish.

“How about godfather!” asked Ginny, “can I babysit?”

As the questions rattled on to the happy couple, Lance pulled Keith into the kitchen pretending he needed something. “Babe, maybe once the crowd is gone, we should ask them for the information on the whole adoption process?”

“Are you sure? I mean this is their big moment.” Keith glanced towards the other room. He wanted to move forward, but couldn't deny that with their current jobs they were already stretched thin financially.

“I mean we ask them privately. Doesn’t even have to be today, but just to have the information. See how much money we need to save. Start preparing now so when we are ready…”

“Okay, yeah… that works.” Keith fidgeted slightly.

Lance stopped for a second and stood a step closer, placing one hand on Keith’s cheek, “Or not. Hey… forget I said it.”

He leaned into the touch. “We just don't make a lot of money.”

“I know… but that will change once I’m done with school… I’m only asking to look into a plan. If that’s too much for you, we won’t.”

“It's not too much. Let’s look into it.”

Lance didn’t completely believe him, “Are you sure? We can wait.”

“I'm sure. After all I'm the one that keeps bringing it up.” Keith softly smiled as he pulled Lance close, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Okay… we’ll ask,” Lance kissed Keith’s forehead.

“Hey!” Pidge appeared, “you’re blocking the fridge. Everything okay?”

“Everything is fine.” Keith pulled Lance with him as he took a step back to let her into the refrigerator.

Pidge raised an eyebrow, made an obvious movement around them, and opened the refrigerator, “You guys are so weird. How’s my niece doing?”

“Good,” Lance smiled getting to talk about Blue, “you haven’t visited recently.”

Pidge slammed the refrigerator door shut, “The internship has been hard work.”

“Are you at least enjoying the work? This is what you wanted to do right?” Keith looked at her concerned about her forcefulness with the refrigerator.

“Yeah… its just… ugh… it’s frustrating working around a bunch of boys. They honestly have no idea how to handle a female colleague.”

“That's because they’re boys. You're used to hanging out with us.” He laughed and patted her back. “They'll figure it out eventually.”

She grumbled, “Yeah… they better… or I’m not accepting the job offer.”

“Job offer?” Lance grinned, “I thought it was just going to be an internship.”

“Well they offered me a position upon the internship completion. I just haven’t accepted it.”

“Pidge, that's fantastic! Even if you don't take it the fact that the option is there is awesome.”

Pidge grumbled, “I know…”

“You'll make the right decision. You always do what's best for you.” Keith wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She continued to groan, but poked Keith’s back as a small thank you. Trying to change the subject, she dragged them all back to the gathering and continued celebrating Shiro and Matt’s new home and announcement along with her friends.

Much to their excitement and merriment, Lance and Keith never found the chance to ask about the adoption process.

#

###  _30 April - 10:00 - Sometimes the short one annoys me._

Allura and Keith stared blankly at Liam. The short man had his arms crossed, stern faced, but a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

“What?” he asked.

“Well that news… it’s surprising,” replied Allura.

“What? Do you think I shouldn’t have married Luke?”

“It's more that it's coming out of nowhere. No one knew.” Keith grumbled.

Liam shrugged his shoulders, “It was a last minute decision… of sorts.”

Allura shook her head, “That doesn’t make it sound so last minute.”

“I do not understand the problem. I love him. We work well together. We decided to get married.”

“There wasn't even an engagement!” Keith threw his hands in the air.

“We didn’t need one,” Liam shrugged his shoulders again, “that’s not a requirement to marriage. Only the license and official documents. Which we got.”

“He was on board with this?” asked Keith.

“If he wasn’t, do you think we would be married? I wouldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want.” Liam disliked Keith tone and started to grow impatient with his mentor.

“It's just really sudden.” Keith looked away from them.

“For you,” Liam shrunk into his seat, “we’ve been discussing it since your engagement.”

“Glad I could inspire you two.”

“You still don’t seem thrilled,” fired back Liam.

“I think it’s just shock,” replied Allura.

“I'm happy for both of you.” Keith stood and grabbed his jacket. “I'll let you finish your session.” He started to walk towards the door.

“Keith…” Allura called to him, “why won’t you stay?”

“I have a training session I can't be late to. Congrats again, Liam.” Keith nodded to his friend as he walked out the door.

Allura stepped out and followed Keith past the lobby, “Will you slow down!”

“For what? You have a patient who is in the middle of a session.”

“And you’re his mentor! You are suppose to be in there with us.”

“He's gotten married. Clearly my work here is finished. He has his support network.” Keith snapped as he pushed the exit door open.

“Keith…” Allura froze, unable to find the right words to make him come back, “This isn’t going to work if you start running. Consider your action.”

“I do consider my actions. Every choice I make is carefully thought out.” He glanced back at her.

“Keith… Keith!” But he kept going, down the stairs and not wanting to stand around.

_ <//> _

_Keith: YOU GOT MARRIED!?_

_Luke: oh good. He told you. I’m glad he did._

_Keith: WTF_

_Keith: I shouldn't find out in a therapy session!_

_Luke: I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had to be notified of every second of my life._

_Luke: I thought you would be happy for us._

_Keith: I am happy for you_

_Keith: overjoyed_

_Luke: I can’t read sarcasm, Keith._

_Luke: why are you so bent out of shape?_

_Keith: I'm genuinely happy for you Luke_

_Keith: I just…_

_Keith: Nevermind_

_Keith: Congrats_

_Luke: Nope_

_Luke: Conversation not over!_

_Luke: I’m at the coffee shop. Come over and talk_

_ <//> _

Keith walked through the coffee shop doors and sat in front of Luke. He didn't even bother ordering a tea as he crossed his arms. There was nothing to talk about, but he knew better than to piss off Luke.

Luke slowly sipped his tea and closed his laptop, “So is the honeymoon phase over or did someone step on a needle and is grumpy about it?”

“We're fine.” Keith sat there stone faced.

“Okay… so what’s wrong with you then. The vibe your throwing is murdery.”

“I'm not throwing a vibe. There's nothing wrong.”

Luke shook his head, knowing better to believe Keith. He heard a phone buzz, checking his own and then realizing it was Keith’s. Waiting to see the pleased look on Keith’s face anytime he got a text from Lance, he was surprised to see discontent and disappointment instead. “Shiro?”

“No. It's… just spam.” He quickly swiped the message off and set his phone back down.

Luke leaned back against his seat and crossed his arms, “You’re doing it again. You’re closing yourself off to something. Last time you did this to me, you were secretly falling for Lance while avoiding breaking up with me.”

“I’m not closing myself off. It’s just spam. There is nothing going on.”

Luke stood up, grabbed his laptop into his bag, and took his drink, “If you’re not going to be honest with me, that is your choice. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you earlier, but you should know that as a couple, we have the right to some of our secrets. If you ever want to sit down and actually _talk_ , maybe I’ll do you the courtesy of explaining our reasons.”

Keith reached out and grabbed Luke’s arm before he could walk off. “There was… is… a job offer.”

Luke gave a half grin and sat back down, “Are you that afraid to tell Trish you want out of the bakery? Tell me counts as a two weeks notice if you need it done that way.”

“It’s not that. I’ve been ignoring it,” he motioned to his phone. “Despite that I get at least one text a day about it.”

“Maybe because you’re ignoring it… If its bothering you, deny the offer and block the number.”

Keith looked down at his phone before placing his head in his hands. “I don’t want to deny the offer. That’s the problem.”

“Oh… then, take it.”

“I can’t drag Lance to California.”

“Wait… California?” Luke found himself at the edge of his seat, “What job is this?”

“An old member of mine and Miguel’s squad reached out to me several months ago. He offered me a position at the BAU. I would start as soon as I say yes.”

“As in… a government position?”

“Yes, Luke, a government position. I would be working within the FBI.” Keith rolled his eyes and huffed.

Luke slowly sipped his coffee, “Lance doesn’t know… does he?”

“He knows. He just thinks that I told them no.”

“So he doesn’t know how you actually feel about the job… so he doesn’t know,” accused Luke.

“Fine he doesn’t know. You know as well as I do what he would do. He’d find a way to put everything he’s doing aside to allow us to go to California. I’m not going to let him throw his dream away. Not when he’s worked this hard at it.”

Luke couldn’t disagree, “But is it still right to keep how you’re feeling about the job? Do you really want to be a baker forever?”

“No, but right now that’s what I’m going to do. I didn’t tell you this… but he has two internships that he applied for. One is here in Orlando and the other is in California. We made a deal that if he gets the one in California I would call Garth back.” Keith shrugged trying to convince himself that it wasn’t a big deal.

“Alright. That sounds perfectly fair. But what is wrong then?”

“I don’t know… I guess I just thought that everything would be better. You and Liam got married, Shiro and Matt are adopting a kid, Lance is going forward with his dream.” He looked down at his hands feeling ridiculous. “I feel like I’m sacrificing what I want while everyone else gets their happiness.”

Luke smacked his lips, “So what you’re saying is, even after all the positives in your life, you’re disappointed at your own accomplishments?”

“I really dislike talking to you sometimes. I am proud of what I’ve accomplished. I just know that isn’t all that I can do.” Keith hesitated for a moment having never spoke the thought aloud. “I want to be back in the field.”

Luke sighed. It was a feeling he knew once - understood too well until he found a comfortable place in Trish’s Bakery. No longer did he have a yearning to fight for his country or get his hands in field work, but he remember how that once felt and saw the longing in Keith’s eyes. “And there is no position here?”

“No, in order to work here I would have to work either in New York or California for a few years and then transfer.”

“Damn… that’s just… odd.”

“No it's not… Garth… he’s the one that referred me for the position. It's his unit that I would be working with.”

“So it’s his unit or no offer at all,” Luke said as the pieces fell in place, “why don’t you look at a Police Academy? Maybe get some work in the local division. I know it’s not the exact same - but it’s better than torturing yourself from pursuing a job more to your interest.”

“The internship Lance is accepted into will determine whether or not I take the job. If he doesn't get it then I wasn't meant to be on that team.”

Luke shrugged his shoulders, “It’s your life, but don’t let it get you to a place you close yourself off.”

“How could I when I have you to knock some sense into me,” Keith chuckled.

“And don’t you forget it.” His phone buzzed and he looked down, “Liam will be done soon. Still angry I didn’t tell you about the wedding?”

“More wounded pride than anything. I get it though. Liam has made a lot of progress but neither of you seem like someone who wants the fuss of an engagement or a wedding.”

Luke smiled, “Exactly. However, we will be throwing a small gathering in a week or so. You’re both invited naturally.”

“We better be. Just wait till I tell Lance.”

“Do you need ear plugs?” he joked.

“No, but you might. Tell Liam I'm sorry I walked out of the session. I'll see you guys around.” Keith stood feeling slightly better about everything.

Luke patted Keith’s back and left beside Keith, only to separate once they left the door.

<//>

_Garth: How about a $10,000 a year pay raise from the original offer?_

_Garth: Keith! If I could beg, I would. Come on! I have a case I really need your brain for. Its killing me._

_Keith: If it was just me you know that I would have said yes in a heartbeat._

_Garth: What do I have to do to make Lance come here?_

_Keith: Get him the internship with Dreamworks_

_Garth: Done_

_Keith: No no no you can't just do that_

_Keith: If he even thinks that he got it for some other reason than he was the best choice my marriage would be over_

_Garth: Come on. It wouldn’t be so bad. I’m sure he would be worth it. I can just give a small push._

_Keith: It’s not the same for them as it is for us. That push is cheating._

_Keith: I want him to get this because he deserves it. Not because his husband's friend has connections_

_Garth: …_

_Garth: Fine. I get it. Levy would kill me if I did the same thing to her._

_Garth: Just - consider my offers please._

_Keith: I am considering your offer._

_Keith: I mean it Garth. I want the position I just can't walk away from everything here._

_Garth: That’s the first time you’ve said that._

_Garth: I’ll hassle you less from now on. Keep me posted on that internship of your husband’s._

_Keith: you'll be the first to know_

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO the new year begins and prepare - Year 6 is a LONG one <3 Here we go! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave us some feedback by writing a comment, liking us on social media, and dropping that kudos. 
> 
> Lastly, SUPER THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO NOMINATED US ON THE KLANCE FANFIC SURVEY ON TUMBLR! Thanks to your love, we were listed on their top 25 author nominated out of a total of 109. You guys are way too kind to us! <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> __  
> **Our Fics:**  
>   
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	5. Year 6 - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse our indulgence... we are officially characters in this fiction. We introduced ourselves in the last one, but you'll hear from us more often here. So enjoy (and please, PLEASE let us know what you think of us a characters lol) 
> 
> We also tease at our real life novel series. Pray someone picks us up! Still sending letters to agents. - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 8 May - 11:00 - I can’t completely keep avoiding her… _

<//>

_ Hello. This is from the offices of Dr. Allura Altea. You are being reached in regards to missing your scheduled appointment. Please contact our offices during regular business hours in order to reschedule. Thank you.  _

<//>

Lance kept taking a deep breath, waiting impatiently for Keith to come home. He held the sketch pad against his chest like a child holding a teddy bear during the middle of the night. Only he wasn’t expecting monsters under his bed, but was waiting to speak to Keith about a voicemail he had received. 

Keith walked through the door, helmet in hand as he started to shrug off his jacket. “Hey,” he paused in the doorway as he saw the expression his husband wore. “Lance, what's going on?”

“I need you to shower, put on your nice clothes, and your best cologne.” He spoke rapidly and in a panic.

“Okay, once you tell me what's going on.” Keith set his stuff down and walked towards Lance.

“They called! They are in town! And they want to see some of the sketches! Did you know they were coming for a book event? I didn’t! And they called!” His teeth chattered and he barely held himself together.

“Alright, breathe.” Keith chuckled as he gently rubbed Lance's arms. “I'll be ready as quick as I can.”

Lance sighed like a puppy with Blue rubbing on his leg, purring, “What if they expect more? What if they don’t like it! Red, what if they fire me?”

“They're not going to fire you. All of the work you've done so far they have absolutely loved.” Keith kissed him before going to get ready.

“I just - it’s one thing in email. It’s another watching them hold the art.” He nearly fainted, but caught himself on the wall.

It took Keith a record short amount of time to get ready. He stepped back out of their bedroom as he ran his hands through his damp hair. “Is the vest too much?” He glanced down at the black vest over a deep purple button down.

Lance swoon, distracted for a second, “Oh no… that’s perfect.” His trembling hands reached over and took Keith’s, “Take me on your bike. I wanna hold that bod.”

“Then make sure your work is secure in your bag and grab your helmet.” He grinned as he grabbed his own helmet.

Lance took his most durable backpack, packed his things, and grabbed his helmet as they went outside. Lance secured himself behind Keith, leaned close and held his husband tightly. His heart raced against his chest, the nerves apparent by the grip of his hands against Keith’s clothing.

“Breathe, Blue.” Keith chuckled as he revved the engine. Before Lance could do so, they pulled out and made their way to the destination Lance had told him.

Arriving at the small local bookstore cafe named  _ Galaxy Reading and Coffee _ , Lance held Keith’s hand the moment they dismounted and slowly walked inside. 

They found the two authors, deep in conversation over coffee and tea. They paid little mind to their surrounding and once Keith and Lance approached; they noticed they were speaking about their books - vivid details of things yet to be released.

“Hello,” smiled Luna, “I was worried you got lost or something.”

“That's likely my fault.” Keith apologized, “He was waiting for me to get home.”

“Stop that.” Vulpes laughed, “We have the entire evening to discuss, well, everything.”

“Everything?” Lance repeated with a lump in his throat.

“Sit! I wanna see the sketches!” Luna playfully demanded, holding out her arms like a small child begging for a toy.

Lance sat, making sure to keep Keith close, as he pulled out his sketchbook and handed it to them. Before they could open it, he started speaking, “Now… they are rough. None are finished. The ones you like, I’ll take the time to clean up and send a final digital copy.”

“Lance, there hasn't been anything of your work that we haven't liked.” Vulpes looked at him over the frames of her glasses.

Lance half grinned and grabbed Keith’s hand from under the table.

Luna slowly tilted her head and leaned closer to Vulpes to show her the image, “Oh man, this is their first kiss - right?”

“Y-yeah…” he bit his lip.

“Spicy! I love it. There is still an innocence to it,” she added as Vulpes examined the image.

“I'm loving how you've captured this scene and many of the others as well.” Vulpes flipped through a few more pages. “It's going to be difficult to choose.”

“We may have to push for the artbook again. The fans will go wild…” exclaimed Luna.

Lance’s smile kept growing. He couldn’t comprehend any of the words coming out of their mouth. “So… satisfied?”

“More than satisfied!” replied Luna until suddenly she paused.

Extending her arms, Luna tilted her head towards Vulpes. Both their glasses shimmered seeing the woman in white floating into the sky, arms extended like an angel flying to heavenly lights with the flowing fabric of her dress acting like her wings. Below her, arms crossed was the Mage Master. Her darker skin contrasting the brightness yet her features, although scared and battered, she was the one that appeared like the true savior.

“This is the cover…” whispered Luna.

“It's perfect.” Vulpes reached over to take Luna's hand.

They smiled as Luna’s hand curled into Vulpes’s and she placed the sketchbook down, “You were the perfect choice. We’ll take a look at them one more time later, but go ahead and finish them all up. If they don’t end up in the book, they’ll end up somewhere.”

Lance felt breathless. He’d only felt this overwhelmed with emotions four times in his life: the day Ginny was born, the day Miguel died, the day Keith was in his accident, and on his wedding day.

“Thank you. This - this means everything,” he barely spoke.

“You're talented, Lance. We want the world to see that as much as we want our stories told.” Vulpes leaned back in her seat. “I'm sure your husband agrees.”

“Oh yes he does,” Lance lifted his hand and kissed Keith’s palm.

“Still pretty upset we couldn’t make it to the wedding,” added Luna, “was it perfect?”

“It was.” Keith smiled and wrapped his arm around Lance. “As was the honeymoon.”

Lance coughed, slightly embarrassed to speak about the memories of his honeymoon with the two authors he loved and admired.

“I’m sure,” Luna giggled, “Come on… give us something. This wasn’t meant to be a business meeting.”

“It - it wasn’t?” Lance asked.

“Of course not. Well we got the business stuff out of the way first. Now we want an update on you two.” Vulpes motioned between them. 

Lance looked over to Keith quickly, “I just didn’t think…”

“That we could be friends?” Luna asked, slightly saddened, “we don’t only want to hire artists. We want it to be a partnership, which also means, at least to us, becoming friends. So come on - dish! We promise we won’t write it into a story without permission.”

Lance giggled and tried to relax, “How about I get my husband something to drink and he can dish a little first.” Before Keith could say anything, Lance stood up and went to the counter. 

Luna and Vulpes’s eyes immediately planted on Keith.

“Fine, if he's going to abandon me to this task I'll start with him. Lance has applied to two very big companies for internships with the encouragement of his professor.” Keith couldn't help the smile. He was proud of what Lance had accomplished.

“That’s good! I hope he put us down as a reference,” replied Luna.

“I would think he would.” Keith shrugged.

Vulpes tilted her head as she watched him carefully before turning to Luna and whispering in her ear.

Luna nodded her head and agreed as Lance arrived with their drinks. “Why are you both smiling at me like that?”

“No reason,” replied Luna, “Keith was updating us on a possible internship?”

“Yeah. Two. One with Disney and one with Dreamworks. Hopefully I get either. Both are wonderful opportunities.” Lance’s smile showed his worry.

“If you don't make it into one of them then both companies are made of idiots.” Vulpes remarked.

Lance smiled as he sipped his coffee, “That’s really sweet of you to say.” 

Luna crossed her legs on to her chair. “How about you? Anything exciting?” she directed to Keith. 

“Nope, my life is wonderfully event free.” Keith shifted in his seat.

Luna fluttered her lips, “That’s boring.”

“Well how about you two? If you don’t mind us asking,” said Lance.

“We've been busy. It's exhausting this schedule our manager has us on.” Vulpes laid her head on the table. “I just want to hide in a cabin somewhere and write.”

“Our manager is a ruthless man who hunts us down like little rabbits and gives us little relaxation time,” added Luna, sighing and reaching to pet Vulpes.

“Does this mean that you two are hiding from him currently?” Keith raised an eyebrow as he tried not to chuckle at Vulpes’s behavior.

They both slickly looked to each other and back at the pair. “Maybe…” whispered Luna, “Don’t tell on us. We beg!”

“I completely understand. Your secret is safe with us.” Keith chuckled.

They smiled and sighed in relief. “So…” Luna started, “has there ever been anything you’ve been curious about us?”

Lance looked around, a flood of questions coming over his head. “Like - any question?”

“Any question. It would be a nice reprieve to answer questions from a friend.” Vulpes looked up and grinned.

Lance nearly fainted being called a friend, “Well - um - what is the biggest secret about the series? The one thing you think the fans will go crazy over.”

The two authors laughed and stood up. Luna began, “It’s going to take a while, so let’s go get some dinner while we explain the whole twist that has been in place since book one… but you won’t get the official answer until book seventeen.”

“S-seventeen?” Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing even as Vulpes laughed.

“There are twenty-eight total,” Luna paused and gave Vulpes a knowing nod, “For now. We can never seem to stop creating stories for this series.”

“Twenty… eight?” Lance nearly fell off his chair.

“Come on.” Keith grabbed Lance by the arm and pulled him behind the women. “We have a dinner to enjoy.”

Lance found his footing, grabbing the sketchbook and putting it in his bag. He kept close to Keith, using him for balance, still completely lost in the whole conversation and being considered a friend.

They walked out of the bookstore and watched as the authors held each other’s hands. “Let’s go get some steak!” suggested Luna, “our treat.”

“You’re on cloud nine right now aren’t you.” Keith whispered in Lance’s ear with a chuckle.

“Just a little,” Lance couldn’t remove his wide smile, “this is how it feels - to be surrounded by the people in my field. To be creative, with like minded individuals all working for a purpose. I just - I never expected to do something I’m actually passionate about for a living.”

“I understand the feeling. I’m glad you’ve found it too.” Keith put his arm around Lance and lovingly gave a squeeze.

“Come on you lovebirds,” Luna shouted.

Keith kept pace with Lance as they caught up with Luna and Vulpes. Despite the light hearted mood he couldn’t help but feel the weight of his phone in his pocket. He wanted the happiness Lance had found. 

He wanted a purpose again.

#

###  _ 14 May - 7:35 - My mind… it drifts at times. _

<\\\>

_ Hello. This is a call for Keith Kogane from the offices of Dr. Allura Altea. We’ve been trying to contact you in to order reschedule a missed meeting. Please call us back during business hours as soon as possible. Thank you. _

<\\\>

Trish stood beside Keith, growing more worried the longer he didn’t acknowledge how close she was standing. After a few more minutes, she planted her finger into the flour and then poked his cheek.

“Hey! Are you even alive?”

“Hm?” He looked over at her. “What?”

“Wow!” Her eyes widened, seeing her flour covered fingerprint on his cheek and the lack of a reaction, “What the heck is going on with you?”

“Nothing is going on.”

“You’re such a liar! You’re distracted by something. Spill!” She demanded.

“I'm telling you there's nothing to talk about.” He flicked flour at her.

She growled and slapped her hand across his arm, “You are honestly going to keep with this charade?”

“There's no charade. Why do you always assume if I zone out that something is going on?”

“I’ve been standing this close for the past ten minutes. You’re senses are not that out of tune.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah,” she replied sarcastically, “oh! Now spill!”

“There’s no point since it’s not going to happen.” Keith smiled sadly as he turned back to the dough.

“Office,” she demanded, “now.”

With a sigh he dusted his hands off on his apron and followed her order. “You know it’s not fair of you to pull rank when it doesn’t have to technically do with work.”

“I hold rank on you regardless of the situation.”

“Still not fair.”

They sat in the office and she closed the door. Matt leaned back in his chair to listen in without even caring about being respectful.

“So, what’s going on?” asked Trish.

“I received a job offer a few months ago.”

Matt rolled his chair to sit directly beside Trish as they both said, “What?”

“It would have put me back in active duty, sort of. Only it would have been within the states.”

“What?” They shouted louder.

“Why are you two so surprised by this?”

“I’m more surprised you’re only mentioning it now,” said Trish.

“I’m surprised Shiro didn’t tell me,” added Matt.

“Shiro doesn't know.” Keith shrugged, “I didn’t take the job. It wasn't something that would workout.”

“Then why all the distractions?” asked Trish.

“I didn't take the job, but I wanted to.”

“You can’t go back and accept it?” Trish wondered, “oh god! You’re not worried about quitting? It won’t hurt my feelings if you leave because it’s a job you’ve always wanted. I always figured this was a placeholder.”

“It's not about you, Trish, or this job. I couldn't take it because of Lance.”

Matt and Trish pauses to process but things were still not adding up. “Why?” asked Trish, “did Lance say you couldn’t take it?”

“I'm not going to drag him to California so that I can have this job. He didn't have to say anything.”

“California!” They shouted in unison again.

“You failed to mention that detail!” said Matt.

“It's where Garth's unit is. He's the one offering me the position. I nearly said yes when he told me the pay, but it all comes back down to Lance.” 

“And Lance isn’t pushing you to go for it?” asked Trish, “cause it doesn’t sound like him to not support you.”

“He applied to two internships. Specifically two. One here in Orlando and,” Keith sighed, “one in California.”

“What?!” They both leaned into the edge of their seat.

“No! No! You guys can’t move!” protested Trish, “I forbid it.”

“Trish… if he gets the internship in California that's what we're going to do.”

She huffed and crossed her arms. Under her breath, she protested a final time. “No…”

“It could possibly never happen. Right now it's all conjecture.” He reached out to her taking her hand.

She grumbled, “I’ll never actually stop you. However if it does happen, you’ll have to figure out how to tell Ginny.”

“I will personally be the one to tell her I swear. Even if she will try to murder me.” Keith shook his head with a chuckle.

Trish sighed, “Regardless of what happens, I think you’re gonna have to face that something is upsetting you. Have you spoken to Allura about it?”

“No. I haven't spoken to her in weeks.” He looked away from them both.

Before they could both respond again, Keith leaned over and covered their mouths. Through his fingers, Trish spoke muffled, “You haven’t seen your therapist! Are you an idiot?!”

“I'm not an idiot. She violated doctor patient confidentiality. She's using conversations with Ginny to influence our sessions.”

Trish’s eyes widened, “Oh - that’s pretty serious… but that’s not going to force you to quit therapy all together, right?”

“No. I will admit that it has helped. I just need to figure out my next step. I want to see what the result of the internship applications are first.”

“So until then you’re going to sulk?” asked Matt.

“I’m not sulking!”

“Then what would you call your depressive state?” accused Trish.

“I’m not depressed. I’ve made a choice and I’m going to stand by it.”

Trish refused to believe him, but instead of arguing, she stood up and opened the door for Keith to leave, “You can believe whatever it is you want, but I know too well what it means to put your desires to the side. If I had followed my instincts after graduating high school, I would have been a stay at home mom with a full time job I hated. Instead, I found a compromise with my husband, which led to me having this bakery and him achieving his dreams of being a soldier. Right now, all I’m hearing is you giving everything to Lance and not asking for anything. Figure out your balance, cause if not - it will damage your relationship in the long run.” 

Keith stood and walked back to his station. “This is my balance…” He whispered to himself as he returned to working the dough in front of him.

Trish glared at him from across the room. Once he began to work, she startled everyone by shouting, “Is it?” and slammed the door of her office.

Liam, holding a tray of pastries to take to the floor, paused and looked over to Keith, “So you’re betraying her too?” With his comment, he left the kitchen into the selling floor.

Keith slammed the dough onto the table before he stormed out of the bakery. He couldn’t take it. Everything he did was to make their lives better. All he wanted was to make Lance happy. Now it seemed that everyone was turning against him.

#

###  _ 27 May - 20:22 - I don’t get it. I’m making the right decision for Lance and me, right… Miguel… am I right? _

<\\\>

_ Hello… Keith. It’s Allura. We’ve left dozens of messages. Please call back for another session or at least allow me to refer you to someone new. I’m so sorry for what I did, but I don’t want to hear this will hinder the progress you have made. Please call me back. _

<\\\>

Lance danced as he cooked their dinner over the stove. He whispered a salsa beat to himself, ignoring the tension growing in Keith’s back.

“My 2D professor told me he really enjoyed my final project! I’m for sure more comfortable with 2D than 3D. That one class dropped my nearly perfect GPA… I hope that doesn’t affect my chances for the internship.”

“You’ll be just fine. I’m sure they understand that not all forms are for everyone.” Keith shrugged as he leaned his elbows on his knees and stared at his phone.

Lance started to plate their meals and looked up to Keith, “Did you download a new game or something? Really concentrated on that phone.”

“No, sorry. I'm just distracted.” Keith set the phone down as he walked over to Lance. “That smells amazing.”

“It better.” He turned and kissed his husband before handing him a plate, “But what’s got ya so distracted.” 

“Nothing of importance.” Keith took the plate and moved to the table.

“Okay…” Lance took his own plate before getting a bottle of wine and pouring them both a glass, “so anything interesting happen lately?” 

“Not really. It’s just been normal everyday stuff.”

“Really? Nothing?”

“Am I supposed to have something exciting happen every day?”

“No,” Lance replied with some defense, “you just normally tell me even some silly stuff from the bakery. Just trying to catch up.” 

“It was an uneventful day.” Keith stared at his plate as he ate and the voicemail from Allura echoed in his mind.

“Okay…” Lance said, defeated by Keith’s mood, “you’ve been rather jumpy lately. Is the medication change not working?” 

“Lance, I’m fine. If I seem jumpy it’s only because I’m shifting off of my medication. I don’t need it anymore. At least not like I used to.”

“Okay… good.” Lance rolled his neck, stressed from having finished his finals to the tension that kept swirling around Keith. “Well you know I’m here for you if you need my support.”

“I know. You don’t need to worry about me.” Keith reached out, taking Lance’s hand. “I’m fine as long as you’re happy.”

Lance froze, “That’s - that’s a lot of pressure on me.” 

“How is that any pressure on you? All I want is for you to be happy.”

“Because… what happens when I’m not happy? That makes me feel like everything I do isn’t only to please me but to also please you.” 

“When you’re not happy I do what I can to help. That’s my job as your husband.” Keith leaned back unsure how to feel about the direction of the conversation.

“I mean… yeah. But that is also  _ my  _ job as  _ your _ husband. Wanting the other’s happiness is both our jobs, but I’m also motivated by other things. It’s not selfish to seek your own personal goals. So… when I say I want to support you. I want to support  _ you _ .” 

“I wouldn’t ask you to support me if it meant sacrificing what you’re working towards.”

Lance couldn’t believe his ears, “Wait - are you serious? This is meant to be a balance. If something you really wanted was somewhat in reach, I don’t want to be the one to completely stopping you from reaching it.” 

“It’s not worth it if it means that everything has to change.” Keith shoved away from the table as he took his plate to the kitchen.

Lance huffed out a breath of brief speechlessness. He turned on his chair to face Keith, “I know change sucks, but it can be beneficial. You of all people should know this. You’re whole life has changed just within the past few years!” 

“Just stop! I will not be the reason you have to leave everything you know!” Keith slammed the plate in the sink with just enough force to break it.

Lance froze, eyes wide and heart stopping. “What is wrong with you!” 

“I wanted the damn job. There I said it! Now everyone can leave it the hell alone.” He started to clean up the shattered pieces of the plate.

Lance sighed, leaning closer to the back of his chair, “I knew it - why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It didn't matter. I'm not going to drag you with me to California away from everything you know. Certainly not for some job.” Keith tossed the shards into the trash. He couldn't look at Lance as he stood over the sink gripping the counter.

“But if I got the position, then it would be okay? That’s not fair to me, Keith. You’re basing your whole life on me. What will you do if I don’t get it? Are you going to be angry at me for the rest of your life for not giving you the chance to seek a job you’re actually interested in?” 

“If you don't get it then we stay. Hell if you got both and chose Disney over Dreamworks we would stay. I’m never going to be mad at you for choosing what is best for you.”

“But that’s not right!” Lance stood up, frustrated at Keith’s words, “I never want to stop you either! I want you to go for what you want in life too. Something beyond us. We have our goals as a couple, but I want to support you on the things you want in life. And those wants shouldn’t just be my happiness. That’s not healthy.” 

“So you would leave everything behind? I want to make this perfectly clear. You would have an entire country between you and your family. No more spur of the moment dinners with the girls. No more weekly lunches with Ginny. No more bakery with our friends. All of that will be here where we wouldn't be.”

“Do you think I never thought of that? The moment I submitted that application all those questions came flooding in my mind. Why do you think I was guilty and took so long to tell you about it? Because I didn’t want to take all those things away from you! You’ve made so much progress over the years and you finally feel like you have a family and a home… I was ready to go and ask for my application back if you gave me any indication you didn’t want to leave. I can find work. I am willing to compromise to find something that makes us both happy… that’s the problem I’m having right now. I don’t feel like you seem to get that.” 

“It's not like that with this job. There isn't another opportunity. The only other option Garth can give me is to move there alone for a handful of years and then maybe, maybe, I can get a transfer here.” He ran his hands through his hair.

“How would I have known that!” Lance shouted, completely unable to think as his mind rattled in a variety of thoughts. He stepped back and took a deep breath, “Keith… you didn’t talk to me about this. You made the decision on your own. Maybe it would have been best for you to go and who’s to say I wouldn’t have eventually followed. I’m only a year away from finishing and me finding an animation job in California would have been a no brainer.” 

“I couldn't bear the thought of being away from you for that long. Even if it was selfish of me.” He leaned away from Lance and against the fridge.

“But clearly it’s bothering you,” Lance sat back down on his chair and kept his eyes focused on Keith. 

“I had a purpose overseas… I was doing what I loved. When I got the call from Garth it was like I… I saw a chance and I wanted to take it. Nothing else crossed my mind except that chance.”

“Nothing?” He leaned his head on the back of the chair.

“I felt like I had betrayed you. Your my husband and yet there was no consideration to how it would have affected you.”

“Yeah,” Lance grinned sympathetically, “I know that feeling exactly. That’s how I felt after filling out the application. That’s why I had so much guilt afterward.”

“So what do we do?”

“Talk it over. After this, I don’t think our current plan of action will work.” With a heavy heart, Lance admitted the truth, “you have to take the job.”

“Lance… no. I can't do that to you.” Keith finally looked to Lance, pain across his features.

“I hate the idea of being apart, but I hate even knowing you’re forcing yourself to be working in that bakery when there is a position  _ literally _ with your name written on it. When it’s something you’re dying to do.”

“I…” Keith couldn't argue it. He wanted the job. The last time he had wanted something this bad Lance had been dating Becca.

“Take the job. Find out the details and we will figure out a plan. I don’t want to be apart, but more so, I really hate to be the one holding you back from smiling.” He reaches his hand out and waited with a smile.

Keith grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair into his arms. “I’m sorry.” He couldn't let go as he buried his face in the crook of Lance's shoulder.

Lance slowly embraced him back, “Don’t be sorry unless you don’t plan to follow your dreams. Show me what you want to do and let me support you like I always have.” He squeezes his arms, “I meant it then and I mean it now - I’m here for you. I will always be here for you, no matter what.”

“I should probably call Garth… maybe he'll still give me that ten thousand dollar salary bump.” Keith mumbled not wanting to let go.

“What now?” Lance shoved Keith back, “he was offering you more money! Keith! How long has this been going on?”

“Nearly… a year.” He winced as he spoke.

“Red!” He shoved him again, “I can’t believe you’ve been getting this offer for a year!”

“He first messaged me the day of Ginny's quinceanera. Like moments after I had proposed to you.”

“And you told him you didn’t want it?”

“I told him I would think about it. It was later that I told him I couldn't go without you.”

“And the messages stopped?” 

“No. If there is one person more annoyingly persistent than Miguel, it's Garth.” He walked over to his phone and handed it to Lance after pulling up the messages they had sent back and forth.

Lance took the phone and started pacing as he read through the texts. When he finished, he typed something and handed it back to Keith.

<\\\>

_ Keith: Let’s talk. I’m ready to accept an offer. _

<\\\>

“Click send,” said Lance, holding the phone between his fingers, “You have a lot of power here to negotiate for good pay and maybe even some moving costs, but I’m leaving you to click send when you’re ready.”

“The pay is already better than I could have hoped for. Lance, are you sure about this?”

Lance nodded his head, “Best case, I end up in California with you after the fall semester. Worst case, I’ll be there after I graduate. To save money, I can move back in with Trish and Ginny, but you need to take this job. It’s what you need after everything you’ve achieved in your recovery.”

“I'll help you move. I'm not going anywhere until I know you're settled.” 

Lance grinned, “And I’m coming with you to settle you and Blue in California.”

“Blue should stay with you. You're the one she's attached to.”

“But you will be the one without a piece of home. Blue will be my place setting while we are apart.”

“Fine, I give. I'll take the cat.” Keith grumbled with a smirk as he pressed send on his phone.

Lance wrapped his arm around Keith, “So… how does it feel?”

“Like I should have just talked to you from the start.” He sighed and looked at Lance. “This isn't going to be easy…”

“What about our lives has ever been easy?” He laughed and kissed Keith’s cheek, “but don’t ever do that again! Don’t let yourself get into this internalized mix of emotions. You don’t have an excuse to ever do that. Not anymore. You’re married to me now and that means telling me everything.”

“Everything that you won't need security clearance for.” Keith smirked and pulled Lance close.

“You know I mean more than work… I mean between us,” he laid his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled closer, “even if you’re worried it may hurt me, you still need to speak up. In the end, not talking about it will hurt us both more than whatever it actually is.”

“I promise. I will never put us through this again.” Keith leaned in and kissed Lance, allowing his hands to knot into his husband's shirt.

Lance moaned out a smile, “Good. You better not.” 

Keith’s phone buzzed before they could kiss again.

<\\\>

_ Garth: SERIOUS?! _

_ Garth: let’s talk tomorrow! I’ll host a phone conference interview with my team. I’ll text you a time. Good?  _

_ Keith: That's fine. _

_ Keith: You really need me that bad? _

_ Garth: Yes! My team is great, but we have some cases that need a military mind.  _

_ Keith: I'm free all day tomorrow. _

_ Garth: Perfect. I’ll let you know. _

_ Garth: I know they’ll love you, so - welcome to the team. _

_ Keith: You're being a bit presumptuous. _

_ Keith: remember you hated me at the start. _

_ Garth: Remember - Miguel beat that nonsense out of me. I’m forever grateful. _

_ Keith: lol he did run you all ragged at the start _

_ Keith: Alright I look forward to the interview tomorrow. _

_ Garth: Same. Give Lance a big thank you! TTYL. _

<\\\>

“You can tell him you’re welcome for me later,” Lance squeezed Keith. He sighed. The reality of it all kicking in. His eyes lingered around the apartment and with each turn of his head, he held Keith closer, “We don’t have much time left here.”

“No we don't. There is still time for me to say no. Nothing has to change.”

Lance slowly shook his head, “Yes it does. Things have to change. It’s how life works.”

“I love you and it won't matter how far away I am if you need me I will come to you.” Keith held Lance close in his arms.

“Same goes to you,” Lance nudged his body against him, “I love you more and I’ll always come running.”

“Oh god,” Keith groaned, “I have to tell Ginny! She's going to kill me.”

“You can’t leave until after her birthday and she gets her license,” he reminds him, “she’ll double murder you if you do.”

“That's fine. It will give me time to pack and get you moved back with the girls.”

“Okay…” Lance felt the overwhelming feeling in a swoop of emotions. He held back his tears and heaved a breath. “Alright. Pause… we’ll come back to this later. Let’s finish that wine and watch some Netflix.”

“That sounds fantastic. Go pick something to watch I'll grab the wine.” He kissed Lance's cheek before walking towards the kitchen table for the bottle.

Lance snuggled against the couch and scooped the sleeping kitten into his arms. Placing the blanket over his lap, leaving space for Keith, he held Blue close and started flipping through until he found a movie to watch. Taking the cup of wine, he leaned against Keith and clicked play and they got comfortable.

For a flash of a second a thought came to him - just how long would they have before a simple time such as this would be scarce?

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos. We love you guys and thanks for encouraging me to post early <3 Officially in Feb 2019 we start posting weekly :) Love you all. - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	6. Year 6 - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO WEEKLY UPDATES! Hope you all enjoy these updates once a week from this point forward! Please always read the author notes in case there is a change of schedule due to some emergency, but other than that, we will be updating every Friday night before I go to bed (around 11pm EST) or Saturday morning when I wake up :D
> 
> Please enjoy guys! - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 28 May - 8:00 - I never figured that preparing to tell others would be the hardest part. _

Keith stared at his phone as he sat at the kitchen table. He had dialed the number for Allura's office and it simply sat there mocking him. With a sigh he pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello. Dr. Allura Altea’s office. How may I direct your call?” asked the receptionist.

“This is Keith Kogane. I would like to speak with Dr. Altea.”

“One moment.” He was placed on hold and forced to listen to the waiting music. After a minute, the line was picked up.

“Keith? Is that really you?” asked Allura.

“Yes, it's really me. I didn't die.” Keith rolled his eyes as he tried to keep his annoyance out of his tone.

“I… I worried is all. Especially after Liam said you’d become aloof…”

“I have not been aloof! I swear… that's not what this is about.” Keith took a deep breath. “I need a referral for a therapist in L.A.”

“In L.A.? You accepted a job?!”

“Yes, I accepted a job.”

“Keith… that’s…” she paused, “just wonderful! I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks… I still need that referral.”

“Um - Yes… of course. Give me a few days to contact some people. Do you wish to set an appointment in the meantime?”

“No… I don't have a lot of time before I leave.” Keith cleared his throat.

“Oh…” he could hear the pain in her voice, “Alright. Well, I’ll call you once I have a referral…” there was a lull as Allura sniffed, “I will ask you to speak with Liam directly. I’ll have to find him a new mentor and you’ve already disappointed him enough recently.”

“I was intending on speaking with him anyway.”

“Okay… well, goodbye Keith.”

“Goodbye, Allura.” With a sigh he hung up the phone.

Lance grabbed his cup of coffee to go and kissed Keith’s cheek, “I’ve got to go to my meeting with guidance. Tell me how the interview goes.”

“Hopefully it goes better than that phone call. Liam probably hates me at this point.” Keith laid his head down on the table and groaned.

Lance paused at the door, seeing, for the first time, guilt over someone else from his decision, “Hopefully he understands.”

“Hopefully…” Keith didn't bother moving as he decided to wait for the call in his current position.

Lance rushed away from the door, yanked Keith into a kiss by the shirt and lingered back, “Don’t be nervous. Good luck, even though it’s not needed.”

Finally he smiled as he watched Lance walk out the door. It didn't matter who hated him or who was his friend. As long as he had Lance, he knew that he could push forward.

It took a few more hours for Keith to get a text from Garth with an interview time, having forgotten the massive time zone difference between the two states. His interview wouldn’t happen until two o’clock his time.

When Lance texted for an update, Keith was quick to reply. For his own sanity and peace of mind, Lance decided to distract himself by spending sometime with Hunk and not coming home until Keith had completed his interview.

At two o’clock on the dot, Keith’s phone rang.

“Hello. This is a call from the California office of the Federal Bureau of Investigations calling for a phone conference interview. Is this Keith Kogane-McClain?” said a male receptionist.

“Yes, I am Keith Kogane-McClain.” He sat up and cleared his throat.

“Please hold while I transfer your call.”

Unlike when he called Allura, there was no music, just a phone ringing and ringing - sounding like an endlessness of buzzing and an extension of the seconds that ticked.

When he heard a voice, he was glad to hear Garth’s, relaxed and casual. “Hey Keith! Glad you finally decided to consider the position. Really quick, at the table I have a few members of the team I’ll be placing you with if hired. Your direct supervisor will be Captain Iverson, with Officers Griffin and Kinkade as your colleagues.” He heard three other voices muffle out a hello.

“Hello,” Keith greeted them back suddenly feeling extremely awkward.

“I’ve given the team a little bit of your history in the military and I provided them a background check as proof of your service. This interview is more to see if they think you’ll be a good fit within their squad,” said Garth, “Iverson, if you will?”

“Hello soldier. Reading your profile, can you give me a general example of a case you had to solve with your team and how you worked along with them to close the case?” asked Iverson.

“Our team was instructed to find and extract a citizen family that had vital information on the whereabouts of an insurgent group. We completed the case by dividing the workload based on our skill sets. Garth was our intelligence liaison where as I was the one sent into the field with Miguel McClain. We were able to adapt to the situation as information became available due to the way we had structured everything.”

He heard silence, afraid he lost the call until Iverson spoke again. “How about a mission that didn’t go as planned? How did you assess your errors and correct them for a follow up mission?”

“Missions always went as planned until our last one. The result was the death of a comrade and there were no errors. We were ambushed.” Keith tried to keep the anger out of his voice. He had come to terms with what had happened even if he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“If you could have corrected it, how would you have done it?”

“I would have gone first.”

“Can you elaborate?” asked Iverson.

Garth’s voice broke in, “Sir - I recommend you move on to the next question.”

“No. I’ve read his report and the reasons for his discharge. I’m sorry to come off insistent, but I know of your PTSD. I need to know your condition will not affect your work within the field.”

“My  _ condition _ has been treated over the last five years. I can have my previous therapist send you my files if that is what you wish.”

“No need,” Garth interrupted, “I believe you are highly capable for the job. We have plenty of agents with their own mental and physical health concerns.”

Iverson coughed and cleared his throat, “Last question. What makes you believe you are qualify for this position?”

“In the last five years the army has reached out with interest of assigning me to a special task force. I do not leave anything half finished.”

“And you didn’t accept those positions and assignments?”

“Active duty in a war zone was not something that I wanted to pursue. Serving my country does not mean that I have to give up the life I have built here.”

There was a long pause again. The lingering breaths of those on the opposite end gave no indication to what they were thinking.

“Alright, I guess that’s it,” said Garth, “I’ll give you a call later with our final decision. Any questions for us?”

“No, thank you.” Keith tried to keep his response short to hide the shaking of his voice.

“Okay. Call you later.” Without another word, the phone disconnected.

“That went about as awful as I expected.” he muttered as he looked down at Blue weaving between his legs. “We might not be moving after all…”

Hours passed and he felt his phone buzz.

<\\\>

_ Lance: So? _

_ Keith: I have no idea… _

_ Keith: They didn't sound impressed _

_ Lance: I’m sure that your nerves are playing with you. _

_ Lance: Can I come home now? _

_ Keith: Yeah… I need you… _

_ Lance: on my way!  _

<\\\>

After a few minutes, Lance arrived and placed his things in the floor, joining Keith on the couch, “You okay?”

“I don’t know. This whole time I thought I had the job.” Keith placed his head in his hands. “Now I have no idea.”

Lance wrapped his arms and legs around Keith to pull him into a bear hug, “I’m sure you got it.”

“Highly unlikely. You didn’t hear Captain Iverson. He already hates me just based on my discharge file.”

“They had that?” Lance groaned, “that’s not fair to you.”

“It’s the way this works.” He buried his face in Lance’s chest. “I’m glad I didn’t tell anyone else other than Allura… I don’t think I could tell them I failed to get the job.”

“You haven’t failed yet,” Lance kissed his forehead, “what do you want for dinner? I’ll cook you anything.”

“I’m not really hungry. Go ahead and make whatever you want.”

“I wanna make you happy… so a simple meal cooked wearing just my apron?” Lance stroked his fingers down Keith’s cheek.

A small smile spread across his lips and he pulled Lance closer. “Tease… cook something simple so you can get back here and cuddle quicker.”

Lance chuckled and popped a kiss on his cheek before bouncing off the couch and going into the bedroom to change. Blue cuddled against Keith’s knee when suddenly the phone buzzed.

<\\\>

_ Garth: Great interview! Call me when you’re available.  _

_ <\\\> _

Keith stared at his phone for a moment before he dialed Garth’s number. The instant the other end of the line was picked up he spoke. “What do you mean  _ great interview _ ? That was awful!”

“Why? Cause Iverson sounded grumpy? He always sounds that way,” Garth laughed.

“So what was their decision?”

“Kinkade smiled at one point reading your packet, there was no denying that it was a vote of yes. Welcome to the team.”

“Seriously?” Keith stood up from the couch not believing what he was hearing.

“Yeah! This interview was just a formality. Although Griffin would like to know if you bake any good breads or desserts since you’ve been in a bakery all these years.” Garth laughed and snorted at the end.

“No desserts. I was in charge of the breads and pastries. It was a Cuban bakery.” Keith chuckled.

“Oh man - that sounds tasty,” commented Garth, “anyway. Text me your email and I’ll send you the contract. Once you’ve read it, we can negotiate anything before signing.”

“I'll get right on it. Thanks, Garth. This means a lot to me.”

“I’m glad to help and I can’t wait for you to start. I’ll leave you for now.”

“I'll let you know as soon as I finish reading the contract. Bye, Garth.”

They hung up and Keith stared at his phone in disbelief. Moments later, Lance appeared, as promised, only wearing an apron. He posed with his arms extended over his head against the wall, a playful flirtation on his brow. “Hey sexy… what can I cook up for…” he noticed how Keith was standing, “Is everything okay?”

“I got it…” Keith looked up at him, “I got the job.”

“What!” Lance jumped up, shouting from excitement. He leapt on Keith, arms around his neck, “Red! I knew you could do it!”

“They're going to email me the contract after which I start negotiating.” He couldn't stop smiling. “It apparently was a near unanimous vote.”

“That’s so good!” He pulled Keith into a long and proud kiss, “forget me cooking. I’m taking you out for dinner. Something fancy and expensive.”

“Yeah?” Keith's gaze lingered along Lance's body. “Dressed like that?”

“Well, no,” he trailed his fingers up the back of Keith’s neck, “this particular outfit is for your eyes only. I’ll have to put some clothes on for dinner.”

“Dinner can wait… for a bit.” Keith picked Lance up allowing Lance to wrap his legs around his waist. He made his way to the bedroom as he kissed him.

“Are you going to investigate my body Mr. FBI man?” Lance laughed.

“I already know all your dirty secrets.” Keith nipped at his neck and shoulder.

Lance shivered in delight and shook his shoulders mischievously. Wanting to keep going, he still paused for one moment, and placed a gentle hand on Keith’s cheek, analyzing the happiness that overcame him, “I’m really proud of you.”

“Thank you,” He kissed the palm of his hand, “for pushing me to do something for myself.”

“Always. It’s what I’m here for.” He turned Keith’s head so they could kiss - at first with a connection, feeling the balance of equally supporting the others needs. Then, with a longing, knowing full well that starting right then - right at that very moment - each second they had together counted.

The countdown began.

#

###  _ 1 June - 7:30 - I can do it. It’s just saying it - right?!  _

Ginny slowly turned the wheel of the car around the corner of the local park’s parking lot. For a Sunday morning, only a few joggers had their car parked, leaving them plenty of space to practice before taking it out to the road.

She picked a parking space and tried her best to park without going over the lines. When she succeeded, she offered her uncle a high five, “Alright! I think I’m ready for my test!”

“I know you are. That was fantastic. You're a much better driver than your  _ tío _ .” Keith laughed.

“Well of course I am. I didn’t learn to drive in Miami,” she joked, “Alright. Can I drive us to IHOP? Your treat!”

“My treat? It's like you think I'm made out of money.” He nodded anyway and motioned for her to go ahead.

“Well? Aren’t you?” asked Ginny, slowly taking the car out of the parking lot and into the streets, “you guys aren’t poor, are you?”

“Not poor but not rich either. Ginny, you don't ever need to worry about us.”

Ginny squinted, “Good. Plus it’s not like I’m asking you to feed Freddy. Ever since he started working out, he eats triple as much.”

“I know. Remember I'm the one training him.” Keith relaxed as they drove. “So, Ginny… what do you think about California?”

“Why? Is that my birthday present?” she winked, “best way to celebrate my sweet sixteen.”

“I don't think you would like this as a gift…”

For a second, she turned her gaze to Keith before turning it back to the road, “What are you getting at?”

“I'm going to be moving.”

“What?!” Ginny shouted, nearly losing control of her steering wheel, but quickly catching herself, “You’re moving? To California!”

“I got a job over there that will let me use the skills I learned during my deployment. I leave on the twentieth.” Keith looked over at her. “Lance will be staying here to finish school.”

“What?! You leave this month  _ and _ you’re leaving  _ tío  _ behind!” She saw the IHOP and sped up to enter and park the car. Turning it off, she slouched, “I don’t want to believe it.”

“I know… I nearly didn't take the job.” Keith stared at the dashboard. “You're allowed to hate me for this. You know that right?”

She shook her head, “How can I hate you? You’re my uncle. I’m just sad - I don’t want you to leave. I’m finishing my freshman year of high school and Freddy still needs you to train him! And - and you’re not gonna be here to help me with things and who - who…” she paused and wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks, “Who’s going to make me feel like daddy is still here?”

“Ginny,” He reached over and wrapped her in his arms. “I’m never more than a phone call away. That will always stay the same.”

She started to cry and hugged him, “I just don’t want you to go…” 

“If there was another way, you know I would have found it. I promise to visit and I can even talk to your mom about flying you out there.”

She squeezed him, “I know - I know. It just won’t be the same.” Pulling away, she smacked his arm - a move well known to be done by her mother, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I don’t like this surprise! I only have twenty days to spend with you now.”

“Ow… I was trying to work up the courage to tell you.” He rubbed his arm.

She puffed up her tear filled cheeks and crossed her arms, “Typical of you to be afraid of how I would react.”

“It's a very valid fear. Now how about some pancakes?” He reached for the door handle as he gave her a smile.

She grumbled, but grinned to one side as she exited the car. She raced around and grabbed his arm, holding it tightly and leaning close to him. After getting a seat, she didn’t bother to open the menu and folded her hands on the table, “What I don’t understand is how  _ tío  _ agreed. You guys just got married.”

“He's the one that pushed me to take the job. I was originally going to decline so that we could stay here, but he knew how much this meant to me… after months of trying to hide that bit of information from him.”

Ginny shook her head, tisking with her mouth, “I thought daddy taught you better about relationships.”

“He did. I simply thought I was doing what was best for Lance. Even if that meant I didn't get what I wanted. Lance was very quick to correct me.” Keith sighed.

“At least one of you has a brain.” She paused as the waiter came and took their order. “Still, what is he gonna do? I’m going to have to take care of him while you’re gone.”

“He will be moving back in with the two of you until he finishes school and can join me in California. You get a whole year of him down the hall from you again.” He grinned mischievously.

Ginny quickly leaned back into her seat, “Nope! No! Not good! Not anymore!”

“Too late. What do you think he's doing today during our driving lesson?”

“Oh… crap!” She picked up her cellphone and rapidly typed. In second she groaned and slammed her head on the table, “ _ Tio  _ was in charge of telling  _ mami _ and now he moves in next week. I can’t believe you guys tag teamed us!”

“We may have strategized.” He couldn't help it as he laughed.

“You’re buying me ice cream too!” she demanded, “ugh… how am I supposed to get my privacy now! I love  _ tío  _ but  _ mamí  _ and I have a pretty solid agreement that  _ tío  _ will not like.”

“Lance will learn the new rules. He'll just have to get used to it.”

“Please. Even you wouldn’t like the new rule.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“I don’t know - do you trust me to be a respectful young woman or did my past mess that view up for you?”

“I trust you. Ginny you’re my family. I’ve forgiven your past mess a very long time ago.”

“Good,” she cleared her throat and sat up, “the rule is I’m allowed to have Freddy in my room with the door unlocked when  _ mamí  _ is home, but the door doesn’t have to be opened. When no adult is in the house, we have to stay downstairs.”

“That seems perfectly reasonable. As long as we’re not dealing with a repeat of last time.” Keith shuddered.

Ginny blushed and cleared her throat, “We’re being safe…”

“And this is where the conversation stops. I don’t need to hear anymore.” Keith held up his hands as he leaned back.

Ginny laughed into her hand, “I’m gonna miss that…” her words trailed as she flipped through the calendar on her phone and marked his final day, “So… what job is it?”

“I’m going to be a behavioral analyst for the FBI.”

“What? That’s kind of cool! You’re gonna catch all the criminals?”

“Something like that.” He grinned, “I won’t be able to tell you the stories though. That whole confidentiality clause and what not.”

She puffed her cheek and then blew out a breath, “Boo… that’s no fun.” The food arrived and the two salivated the moment the aroma of the bacon and pancakes took over their nostrils, “What’s the plan for moving?” 

“Most of it will go into a storage pod and get shipped to California, at least furniture wise. Lance will take what he needs to his old room at your place. Last, but certainly not least… he has insisted that Blue go with me.”

“Aw! Blue’s not living with us,” she stuffed her mouth with pancakes, “whatever. She’ll be good company for you. Did you find an apartment already?” 

“I’m going to be staying with Garth and his wife for a bit while I work on that.”

“Okay… you guys really planned this out,” she sighed as she held her fork on the tip of her lip, “I better get a pretty damn good birthday as forgiveness for leaving me.” 

“As always it will be the best birthday.” He reached over and took her hand. “I will miss you.”

She took his hand and held it tightly, “You better.” 

“Alright now eat your pancakes so we can save Lance from your mother.”

Ginny laughed and stabbed her fork down to do just as he said. 

<//>

_ Freddy: DAD! You’re moving? _

_ Freddy: to CALIFORNIA! _

_ Keith: Yes, there was a job opportunity that I couldn’t pass up. _

_ Keith: don’t worry I’m going to talk with Luke and Shiro about your training _

_ Freddy: T-T _

_ Freddy: I can’t believe you’re going all the way across the country. _

_ Keith: I know… it was the only option _

_ Freddy: So… can I skip some trainings so we can all just hang out? _

_ Freddy: Ginny is asking to attend the gym with us and… um… I’m not sure that’s a good idea.  _

_ Keith: If you can give me a good enough reason why that wouldn’t be a good idea _

_ Keith: I might consider it _

_ Freddy: You really want Ginny hanging around while we work out?  _

_ Freddy: Really? Like… think that over and how distracting she would be.  _

_ Keith: Are you telling me that your focus is that weak? _

_ Freddy: MY FOCUS?! _

_ Freddy: Hers! She didn’t tell you coach forbid her from watching practice by the end of the year! _

_ Keith: lmao _

_ Keith: Alright, we can take a few sessions off _

_ Freddy: Good…  _

_ Freddy: is Lance leaving too?  _

_ Keith: No, well at least not right away _

_ Keith: He will join me after he finishes school _

_ Freddy: Okay… at least I’ll have one dad for a bit longer. _

_ Keith: Freddy, just because I'll be in L.A. doesn't mean that I'm not going to be there for you. _

_ Freddy: I know, but I’ll miss having you guys around. _

_ Freddy: I really enjoyed being able to hang almost everyday. Felt nice to have someone like a dad around. Made better that I had two. _

_ Keith: You'll always be family. I promise. _

_ Freddy: … _

_ Freddy: Thanks Dad. _

_ Freddy: I’m still good for today’s workout. I think I’m ready to try that deadlift. _

_ Keith: You've been ready for weeks. _

_ Keith: I'll see you at four o'clock _

_ # _

###  _ 5 June - 13:45 - It’s odd stepping into this house and having him unpack his things into his old room. It almost feels like a reset - a reset I never wanted. _

Lance placed the final book on the shelf and fell back on his old bed and into the arms of Keith. “Didn’t know it was so hard to condense everything back into this one room. You spoiled me with that spacious apartment.”

“And I'll spoil you again with our home in Cali.” He kissed Lance's cheek and held him close. “We need to pack up the furniture next.”

“Not today. Ginny will kill us if we keep packing today.”

“Of course not today. Today is entirely about her. We should probably get downstairs.”

“Yeah… let’s go.” They kissed once more before making their way towards the kitchen.

The sweet and fruity scent of Trish’s stuffed French toast swirled in the air. She dropped a cup of rum into her pan, flame blazing upward as she sautéed the bananas. 

Ginny sat at the table in a pink summer dress and with her signature braid. Beside her, a groggy and tired Freddy still in his pajamas. Only the smell of breakfast perked him awake.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Lance ruffled Freddy’s hair, “How was the sleepover?”

“Someone kept going over flash cards and didn’t stop talking about her test,” he groaned.

“Whatever. I thanked you afterward,” commented Ginny.

Trish held up her spatula in warning, “Ginny!”

“ _ Mamí, _ I mean cuddles!” 

Keith stifled a laugh as he sat down. “I'm sure you're going to do just fine on the test.”

“When’s your appointment?” asked Lance.

“At ten.  _ Mami _ is going to take me and when I pass, I’ll pick you up and we’ll head over to Disney?” she replied.

“That’s the plan?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” she looked joyfully to Keith, “I realized I’ve never been to Disney with uncle Keefy before.”

“It seemed logical. I survived Universal and I'm even more stable now.” He grinned.

“We’re gonna go to Magic Kingdom,” she bounced in her seat as Trish slid her the first plate of French toast. Freddy immediately dug into his plate.

“Keith? What are you and Shiro doing to that boy,” laughed Trish, “He’s going to eat me and his mother out of house and home.”

“It's the same training we received at basic with a few adjustments. He wanted to make sure he could hold his spot on the team.” Keith shrugged.

“I’m in the 120 weight class and I want to stay there. If I go, I’ll be able to compete next year,” Freddy said with a full mouth.

“It’s cute seeing him so passionate about something,” Ginny beamed.

“And you? Any clubs or sports for next year?” asked Lance.

“Choir. Allura said I’m ready to start training with others and end my private lessons,” she replied.

“End your private lessons? Are you sure?” Keith looked at her concerned.

“Yeah. I’m ready to join others and use all those lessons for something.”

“It’s gonna save me some money,” joked Trish.

“I've always offered to help with her lessons.” Keith shook his head.

“You offered enough of your money on her dress!” Trish protested, “plus, I agree. It’s time she moves on and does things with her peers. It is high school after all.”

Ginny suddenly dropped her fork, “Oh my god! I just realized. Who’s going to be your therapist now?”

“Allura has sent her referral to a few that she knows in L.A. I will have a new therapist when I get there.”

“Wow! I’m sure she’s pretty hurt.”

“She's fine.”

“I’ll talk with her later to confirm that.” 

“Ginny, don’t pry,” warned Lance, knowing fully well she was unaware of the strife between them.

“It's what she wanted. A patient stable enough to move forward with their life.” Keith kept his focus on his food as he acted as if nothing happened.

“And Liam?” asked Trish, knowing well what water she was crossing.

“He will have a new mentor.”

“Does he know that yet?” Trish pressed.

“This hardly seems like a topic to be discussed on Ginny's birthday.” 

“Fine,” Trish dismissed it, “But we’ll have to talk about it eventually.”

Ginny read the rising tension and stood up with her empty plate, “Alright  _ mamí, _ let’s get going. You get a shower after your morning run,” she kissed Freddy’s cheek, “and you two make sure he doesn’t skip either.”

“He won't.” Keith snatched the second plate away from Freddy before he could dig in. “Go get dressed.”

Freddy groaned, “Fine. But I eat that plate once I’m back.”

“Only if you beat me in the run.” Keith laughed.

Freddy frowned, “I’ll beat you, old man.”

“We shall see.” Keith stretched his arms over his head as he walked towards the front door.

Freddy went quickly up the steps to change and Lance grabbed Keith before he swung the door opened, “You’re so fatherly. It’s really hot.”

“Careful there, Blue.” Keith smirked as he kissed him. “I might just let him win to give us time alone together.”

“Oh please do.” Lance teased and kissed him, “on a serious note, you think you’ll do well with Disney and your new meds?”

“I will be fine. The new medication is working and I brought a few extra just incase. Stop fretting so much.”

Lance laid his hand flat on Keith’s chest, “I’ll never stop worrying about you. It’s my job, remember?” 

“I know, stop being so good at it.”

“Never.” They kissed sweetly, but long and lingering. 

Freddy came down the stairs and promptly snickered to himself as he sat on the last step to lace up his shoes, “You both are gross.”

“Hush or I'll make you run an extra mile.” Keith looked down at him with a grin.

Freddy laughed and stood up, “Whatever Dad. Let’s just get going. I don’t want to waste too much time and then not be ready when Ginny is done.”

“We have time as long as you keep up.” Keith walked out the door expecting him to follow.

Freddy stood and walked past Lance, patting his arm as he exited, “See ya later,  _ papi _ .”

Lance stood back confused and eventually stepped to the porch. “Wait! When did we adopt a teenager?”

Keith simply laughed as he started to jog down the street along with their so called son.

#

###  _ 8 June - 15:30 - How does one ask for forgiveness for something that isn’t wrong. _

“Stop mom! Stop dad! That’s enough pictures!” Pidge shooed away her parents as they tried to take more pictures with everyone who came for her graduation. Her black gown and cap with a golden tassel sat on her head crooked to one side. Painted on the flat top was the green Paladin Voltron symbol in shimmering glitter.

“Oh just one more!” Mrs. Holt fussed with Pidge's cap as she motioned for her husband to take one more picture. “We're just so proud.”

Pidge groaned, but complied with the final picture of one with her family.

“Looks good,” said Shiro.

“Hold on. You should be in here,” said Matt.

“Yes! Come! You’re a Holt now!” said Mr. Holt.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Mrs. Holt rushed over and pulled Shiro into the group.

Lance reached over and took the camera. Shiro got into position and held Matt by the waist. He posed with the family and right before the picture was snapped, Pidge hugged Matt and Shiro to capture their surprise.

“What was that for?” asked Matt.

“A thanks. You guys really took care of me,” she whispered.

Shiro patted her back and returned the hug. “Alright! Maybe it’s time to eat and drink. Off to the restaurant!”

Pidge shouted in excitement and ran over to separate Lance and Keith by looping her arms around both of them, “I still can’t believe you’re abandoning us.”

“I'm not abandoning you. I need this as much as you need your laptop.” Keith ruffled her hair after she removed her cap. “Besides Lance will be around for a while longer.”

“And then he’ll leave too! We have a bet going on how long each of you will last apart.”

“Hey!” shouted Lance.

“You'll just have to visit.” Keith shook his head having expected them do something like that.

“Oh I plan to. One day you won’t see me coming,” she snickered and adjusted her glasses.

“How are you so terrifying?” Lance squinted his eyes and leaned back.

“Because that's what makes her perfect.” Keith laughed.

Pidge cackled wickedly and leaned to give Keith a small hug. She hopped in their car and they drove off to the restaurant along with the rest of the group in other cars. Leaning over and peeking her head between the two front seats, she rested the side of her head and relaxed.

“It’s not going to be the same without you both around,” she said.

“Aw, Pidge, it almost sounds like you love us,” joked Lance.

“Shut up,” she fell back and crossed her arms, looking out the window, “I do though… in case you ever wondered.”

“We never had to wonder, Pidge. You're our Gremlin.” Keith looked back at her through the rearview mirror. 

She smiled, genuine and kind, without saying a word. Her fingers rested on the green bracelet - a reminder of the deep connection they all had.

Keith parked the car at Hunk’s restaurant. A special section reserved for them to enjoy dinner and a massive discount courtesy of the head chef. 

They all met at the front and once everyone was accounted for, were led inside. Pidge hopped into her seat at the head of the table and she announced that the other side was left for their princess. Ginny gladly took her place and they all immediately went into conversations.

“So - California,” started Shiro, “What area?”

“L.A. at least for now. Apparently the branch they have there is new and they needed someone with military experience.” Keith shrugged.

“Oh. Then not where I grew up,” replied Shiro.

“Why ask?” said Lance.

“Maybe send Keith on a mission to see how the people I grew up with are doing?” Shiro laughed it off.

“Is there someone in particular you want me to hunt down?” Keith smirked as he leaned towards Shiro.

“No,” Shiro acted calmly, “just curious. I had a lot of friends I lost touch with once I went overseas.”

“Someone would have once told me that all connections are worth preserving no matter the distance.” Keith leaned back in his seat. 

Shiro’s face grimaced, “Don’t do that. Don’t try and turn my words back on me.”

“I will point out that you've never actually said those words.” He simply grinned.

“I…” he blinked and realized he never did, “wait. Where did you hear that?”

Keith looked to Lance for a moment before he responded. “Miguel is the one who would say that.”

Oblivious to the conversation between Keith and Shiro, having been lost talking to Hunk, Shay, and Pidge about an incoming convention, he felt Keith’s eyes and turned to give him a quick smile before turning back to the others.

“Yes… well… that is all good for you, but me digging in further than a check in would be too much,” commented Shiro, “I have my life here now.”

“Do what's right for you. California is what is right for me.”

Shiro patted his back, “Yes it is. I’m proud of you. You’ve come a long way these past few years. This is the right direction for you.”

“I wish everyone could see that.” He sighed as he thought about Liam.

“Everyone can. You just need to explain yourself.”

“I know, I just haven't ever been good at that.”

“Well then - maybe it’s time you learn.” Shiro grinned the smile that always had a sense of a threat. He turned his attention to Matt and his in-laws to give Keith a moment to think it over.

“So Lance,” Hunk managed to get his friend’s attention from across the table. “You're on board with Keith moving to California?”

“Of course I am! What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t support him. Plus, it’s not like we wouldn’t have moved there eventually. Most animation jobs are there. The timeline just shifted, is all.” He grinned to one side already missing Keith. He reached under the table and took his hand, breaking Keith of his train of thought.

“Well yeah, but a year apart? I couldn't do it.” Hunk reached over and took Shay's hand.

“Well we really didn’t have a choice. It’s the curve ball life threw and we decided to take it base by base instead of trying for the home run,” Lance replied.

“If you ever need the company we're here for you buddy.” He tried to be supportive.

Lance laughed nervously, “Expect me over often.”

“Our door is always open.”

Keith glanced down at his phone where an empty conversation stared back at him. With a sigh he pressed send.

<//>

_ Keith: Hey can we talk… _

_ Liam: NOW you wish to speak?  _

_ Keith: You can hate me all you want _

_ Keith: I just want the chance to explain myself _

_ Liam:Fine. _

_ Liam: my apartment, tomorrow morning. _

_ Keith: Thank you _

_ Liam: Don’t thank me just yet. _

_ Keith: As long as you don't shoot me I'll still thank you. _

_ Liam: I can’t make promises. _

_ Keith: I'll see you then. _

_ <//> _

As he slipped his phone back into his pocket Keith sighed and rested his head in his hand. With his free hand he reached out to Lance.

Lance took it and placed it on his lap, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just need a moment.” His hand twitched within Lance's. “It's a lot of stimulus for a lower dosage.”

Lance tilted his head and stood up, “We’ll be right back. Need to grab something from the car.” He pulled Keith along with him before anyone could say anything. Once they were outside, he turned Keith to face him and didn’t speak a word, only leaving his eyes to instruct him to take his time and seek his guidance.

“I screwed things up royally with Liam…” Keith leaned against the car as he covered his face.

“How?” Lance stayed back to give him space, but never out of reach.

“He thinks that I'm abandoning everything. I couldn't explain it… how do I tell someone who has gone through what he has that I'm returning to active duty in a way.”

“You just tell him. Hope for the best,” Lance really didn’t know what else to say, but he knew he couldn’t give Keith any reason to think his decision was wrong.

“He might do something stupid. Or he could do nothing at all. I feel like I've failed him.”

“Hey, hold on,” Lance took a step closer, “You haven’t failed him. You’ve done a lot of good for Liam and he’ll see that. You just made a single mistake this time.”

“I hope you're right.” Keith pulled Lance into his arms and rested his head on Lance's shoulder. “I hate leaving you behind.”

“I hate being left behind, but it will all be worth it.”

“You're going to come to an amazing home I promise.” Keith held him close not wanting the moment to end.

“It can be a one bedroom dorm with rats and roaches. As long as I come home to you, it’s worth it.” He played with the tips of Keith’s hair and pressed their chests together, “the time will go by quickly.”

“I have a little more dignity than to let you come home to a house like that.” Keith grinned as he kissed along Lance's jaw.

Lance giggled at the touch, “Alright, alright. Let’s go back inside before you throw me in that car and drive home.”

“Fine. Let's try and keep the conversation topics away from California.”

“Deal.” They kissed before entering back into the dining room. 

When they returned, there was a growing energy in the room and Pidge was the one to explain it, “You guys just missed the most amazing news to ever be presented in the history of the world!”

“What is so exciting?” Keith looked around at everyone.

“They just made a huge announcement about an upcoming animation production!” shouted Pidge.

“It’s the one thing we all would just love to see!” yelled Ginny. 

“I can’t believe it,” cried Shiro into Matt’s shoulder.

“What - What?! Who?!” asked Lance feeling a knot in his stomach.

“Studio Mir is teaming up with Dreamworks!” said Pidge.

Lance bit his fingers. He knew that information - he’d been stalking Studio Mir since watching Avatar the Last Airbender, but he’d become more interested since hearing the news they were going to work with Dreamworks and his application.

“Okay… so… they are teaming up. Big deal,” said Lance.

“The big deal is  _ what  _ they are animating!” Pidge nearly fainted onto Hunk’s lap, who was barely holding himself together.

Ginny stood up on her seat and turned to her uncles, “A new Voltron series!”

“No way! Did you know?” Keith immediately turned to Lance. “Is that why you applied?”

Lance could barely speak a word. His heart sat in his throat, pounding out his excitement and panic. The realization came that there was a chance he could get near the production of a new Voltron.

He could have his names rolling in on the credits.

“I - I had no idea,” he stammered his words and froze in place, “I - I could be working on Voltron…”

“Blue! You could be working on Voltron!” As Keith yanked his husband into a hug he very nearly wished he had let Garth pull some strings.

“Wait - What?” asked Shiro.

“I - my internship in Dreamworks was to work on a new project… there - there is a possibility…” he held on to Keith with his life.

“You could be designing the blue paladin! Do you realize how insane that is?” Keith could barely formulate a coherent thought.

“You do realize that this means you have to give us all the juicy details.” Hunk added. “This is the best news ever.”

“I - I could be working on Voltron…” the words were the only ones Lance could process. 

Keith took Lance's face in his hands so he could only see him. “You are going to be amazing no matter what happens. The Voltron animation team would be lucky to have you.”

“I thought we said no more discussing California,” he said dazed and confused.

“This isn't about me. This is about you.”

And with those words Lance returned to reality and the perspective of his possible future plans came into light. With a wide smile, he kissed Keith and turned back to the table, “Pidge! Give me all the info! I’m gonna see if that’s the job I applied for!”

“Yes! Come this way!” The pair sat at their seats as Pidge searched the internet over her phone. Her parents shook their heads seeing what should have been a nice graduation celebration turn into a geek gathering. Unsurprised, they smiled and continued to speak with Trish as the paladins and the princess did some research on their possible next adventures.

* * *

**FAN ART:** [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken) Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/) [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster) [Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck) [Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en) [The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter... I really like the next chapter <3 Hope you all enjoyed this one! Please leave comments and kudoes. We love hearing from you all and it drives our writing! - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@bookstvseriesandanimes](http://bookstvseriesandanimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> __  
> **Our Fics:**  
>   
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	7. Year 6 - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter people start to say good bye and Keith is a little bit in denial. You could think this is angst level 2 - it is not - that's next chapter... but for now <3 - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 9 June - 9:00 - I hate that there is never a way to not disappoint someone. _

Keith had hesitated. He stood outside Liam's apartment for longer than was deemed appropriate. With a huff he finally knocked on the door.

It immediately opened, “You looked like a coward standing there. I began to debate even opening it if you did finally knock.”

“Talking with you isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world.” Keith grumbled, “Are you going to let me in?”

Liam stepped away from the door and closed it after Keith passed through. He walked over to the kitchen where he was making a stack of pancakes, “Hungry?”

“Sure.” He leaned against the entryway to the kitchen. “The job… it's… it's what I've wanted for a very long time now.”

“Okay,” he slammed a finished pancake on top of the stack. Had it been anything denser, he’s sure it would have broken the counter, “Good for you.”

“Liam, what exactly is it that you're pissed at me about?”

He slammed the spatula on the counter, “That you left me in the middle of my therapy session after I told you I got married. That was the first time I had said it. I saved telling anyone else about it until I told you and Allura and what do you do?! Leave! I only hear from Luke later that you accepted it! And then you barely speak with me outside of work matters. You don’t come to my sessions and I learn through others that you’re leaving for California!”

“Alright. So you are completely justified in hating my guts. I've been an asshole towards you. I'm sorry.” Keith glanced away as he shifted uncomfortably. “I haven't been attending my own sessions with Allura because she violated doctor patient confidentiality via Ginny. Hearing how you just went for what you wanted was the straw that broke the camel's back. I had been pushing aside my own wants for what I felt was best for Lance and it was eating away at me. I'm not trying to make up excuses here. I'm just telling you the truth. What you choose to do with that truth is up to you.”

“That’s such bullshit! That doesn’t excuse how you treated me! I deserved better than that!”

“I know. As I said before you can hate me for the rest of our lives. I would understand.”

“See and that’s bullshit too! Why are you giving up? Why would you accept me just hating you instead of trying to fix the friendship? Or did we not become friends? Did you really only see me as the poor vet you had to help? Was I just a damaged bird to you?”

“No. You’re my friend. You simply deserve better than me. Despite that, I don't want to lose this friendship even if I'm on the other side of the country.”

Liam grinded his teeth, “You - you really hurt me when you left and all the ignoring made it worse. I nearly panicked had it not been for Luke.”

“I know I fucked up. I should have been there for you. The way I treated you has shown me that I’m not completely recovered… that I might never be.”

Liam rolled his eyes, annoyed yet understanding, “I hate the sympathy card. Fine. I forgive you on two conditions.” 

“Anything.”

“One,” he held his fingers to count down as he spoke, “You come to one more session with me before you leave. Two. Regardless of our distance, you remain my mentor.” 

“Remain your mentor? Liam, Allura isn’t likely to allow that.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to trust anyone else. If any emergency happens, I have Luke...maybe you can ask Shiro to assist, but I prefer to contact you.” 

“Alright. I can agree to that.”

“Good,” Liam returned to making pancakes and served Keith a large stack, “Now tell me. What job has you going across the country and leaving your husband behind?” 

“They offered me a position as an agent for the behavioral analysis unit.” Keith couldn't hide his grin as he cut into the stack of pancakes.

“So you’re going back to the field in a way? Are you prepared for that?” 

“I'd like to think so. It's conditional as long as I continue to see a therapist. The moment the therapist says I'm unfit for the field they stick me behind a desk. I just want to be able to do something again.”

Liam took his plate and sat beside Keith, “You’re braver than me. I never plan to return to anything related to service. I can’t bring myself to even consider having a gun in my home again… not after what happened last time.” 

“That decision alone shows the progress you’ve made. To self assess and realize what you can handle, well, it puts you months ahead of where I was.”

Liam grinned as he bit into his pancakes, “It’s only because you’ve kept me focused.” 

“Careful you don't want to inflate my ego too much.” Keith chuckled. 

Liam laughed with a mouth full of food and shoved Keith by the arm, “It’s already large enough.” He paused and let the laughter die before speaking, “I hope you know I’m glad we had this time together. I don’t think I could have made it this far without you.”

“I can't take all the credit. Introducing you to Luke was a huge help.” Keith smiled as he finished off his plate.

“But it was you who saw the match,” Liam patted Keith’s back, “thanks for breaking his heart.”

“Not a problem. You're far better for him than I ever could be.”

“No argument there.” Liam stood up and cleared their plates, quickly washing them, and then moving to the living room with Keith. “Here.” He handed Keith a small album, “I wanted to show you our wedding.”

Keith took the album and ran his hands over it. As he flipped through he couldn't help but notice how happy they were. “I'm so glad the two of you found happiness. You both deserve it.”

“I am happy,” Liam beamed as he saw them standing in the small metal arch within the courthouse. Luke dressed in a well fitted white button down with a simple black bow tie and Liam in a black button down with a white bow tie. “I never thought I would say those words. Believe that I could find happiness. Even more, marry a man I love… after all those years in Russia, forced to suppress who I am. Never in my dreams could I imagine that this would be my life.”

“There's a lot of things that neither of us could have imagined. For instance, California.”

“Or managing our own bakery,” Liam’s smile grew wider, “or at least I hope so.”

“Are you hoping that Trish will open another bakery?” Keith grinned.

“Luke and I are crafting a business proposal. We want to move towards the Avalan side of Orlando and open a bakery near UCF. We have a location in mind that gets heavy traffic from the students and we are hoping to be open late on weekends for some of that drunk hungry college kid money,” he laughed.

“Liam, that's fantastic! Oh Trish is going to hate losing the two of you.” Keith laughed.

“She won’t lose us. We become business partners and she still will earn a profit, but we want to own something and what better than the business we already love and wish to expand.”

“Clearly you two thought this through. I hope that Lance and I can be that happy after all is settled.” Keith leaned back against the couch. “I hate leaving him behind.”

“I could never do it. I assume this was his idea?”

“Of course it was his idea.” Keith threw his arms in the air. “I was completely on board with living here and watching him fulfill his dreams, even if it meant giving up what I wanted. It didn't matter to me because I was going to be with him.”

“But he called you out on your bullshit?” Liam laughed and got comfortable, “I knew I always liked him for some reason.”

“So now I fly out and leave him alone in eleven days. Everytime I flew out somewhere before I was rejoining Miguel… I was flying to my family. Not away from them.”

“But you don’t regret your decision,” Liam stated, “And I’m sure it will be the best decision in the end.”

“I know. I hope you and Luke can visit sometime. I'll need someone to keep me from working too hard.”

“We will most definitely try… However, be careful.”

“I will be fine. Remember I have a handle on my attacks.” Keith waved off the concern as he stood and made his way to the door. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Liam walked behind him and stood at the door, “you’re going to give off the energy of loneliness and a desire to be held by someone. That ring on your finger will not stop anyone who’s determined to hunt you down. Be aware that you are going to be prey.”

“You're being ridiculous.”

“Whatever. I just know from experience. I’ll see you soon Keith.”

“See yah, Liam.” He waved as he left, feeling better about his decisions than before.

#

###  _ 12 June - 16:12 - They are making it so hard to say goodbye. _

Keith had made a few requests: No farewell party. No sad goodbyes. No gathering of any kind that would put him in the center of attention.

Leave it to the Paladins to figure out ways to go around his request. In his hand was another jar of jam. The third one in fact. Today’s was grape flavored with a note that read:

_ 7 days left. Remember to have your jam with your breakfast toast. _

It wasn’t signed, but Keith didn’t need a name on the note to know who had left it at the doorstep of Trish’s home. 

Having fully packed everything into a Pod, already making its way to California along with all their other furniture for once he’d find an apartment, Lance dragged his feet down the steps and slumped his body along Keith’s back. 

He’d been unable to sleep at night, leaving him to take several naps during the day. “Another jar?”

“Yup, grape today.” Keith chuckled and glanced back at Lance. “You okay? You're barely sleeping lately.”

“I can’t seem to just sleep the closer we get to D-Day.”

“And you're still calling it D-Day. I promise you it's not going to be as bad as you think.” 

“Oh whatever!” Lance leaned his body forward to bend them both down, “when that day comes and you kiss me goodbye at the airport. You’ll feel all the doomsday feels!”

“I doubt that.” Keith turned and wrapped Lance in a hug. “I'll simply start the countdown until the day you visit.”

“We don’t even know when that will be!” He whined, but planted a kiss on Keith’s lips. When they pulled apart, Lance lingered his lips, inhaling Keith’s breath and sensing his touch - counting every second, “But I’ll figure it out.”

“ _ We _ will figure it out. Together, just like we always have.”

“You can be so cute at times.” Before they could kiss again, Ginny walked into the room and loudly cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry. Did I interrupt?”she asked.

“I swear it's like Pidge has been teaching you how to be sneaky.” Keith groaned with a smile.

Ginny giggled mischievously, “Maybe she has.” She balanced on her feet, arms tucked back, and rocking back and forth, “So… are you both busy?”

“Not that I'm aware of.” He glanced to Lance before warily looking back at Ginny. “Why?”

“Wanna Netflix and chill?” She gleamed and spoke innocently, “Freddy is on his way… maybe like a double date?”

“We could do that… you're plotting something.” Keith gave her an analytical glare.

“I’m not! Princess Honor Code!” She held up her hand with the pink bracelet dangling.

“Uh huh… We'll play along.”

She raised an eyebrow and walked around them to push them into the kitchen, “You guys gather the snacks! Freddy will be here soon. Come to the living room when you’re ready.”

Lance scratched the back of his head and yawned, “She’s getting too good at this.”

“Yes, she is. Go take a shower and put some real clothes on. I'll get the snacks together.” Keith laughed as he kissed Lance's cheek.

Lance wanted to protest, but the thought of hot water hitting his face was too hard to resist. As he walked out, Trish entered the kitchen and Ginny answered the knocking door.

“Movie night?” She asked as she started to make a pot of coffee.

“Yeah, somehow Lance and I got roped into it.” Keith grabbed the chip bowl from the cabinet along with a bag of tortilla chips. “She's too sneaky.” 

“She learned from the best.” Trish sat down at the breakfast table and glance at Keith, noting the slight tremor in his legs whenever he reached for something - an after effect still from his motorcycle accident. Regardless, it reminded her of his triumphs and how far they had gone, “I know you said no sad statements, but I’m playing my widow card - I’m going to miss you, Keith.”

“Trish,” Keith looked over his shoulder at her. “I'm not going away forever. We'll be together for all the big events.”

“Exactly - for the big events. Just like Miguel. And the time will come when some events you’ll have to miss and you’ll start a family and things will get complicated… I’ve lived this already. It’s not exactly the same, but it does change things drastically.”

“I'm not being shipped overseas. All my assignments will be in the states. It's not going to be the same.”

“It is in some way,” Trish stood to pour herself a cup of coffee as it finished brewing, “You are leaving your husband behind to live with me. You won’t see each other. You wouldn’t kiss each other at night. You’ll only have your Skype and FaceTimes. You’ll cherish every second of it but once you hang up, it’s this shriveled up corpse of a heart that’s left behind waiting for the next call to bandage it again. You haven’t experienced this part yet. When you were in the military, you had no one to call. Now - you have dozens of people who will miss seeing you and a husband you can not reach.”

“Why are you saying this? I'm aware that this isn't going to be easy. I get that. Lance will eventually join me. Moving to start a career is not some rare occurrence. People do it all the time. Civilians do it all the time.”

“Because,” her voice shushed as she blew into her coffee mug, “I remember how it felt to be on the other side and even though I know this job isn’t as high risk as your time in the military - I can’t help shake the feeling that in a blink one year becomes never.”

“It's not going to be like that.”

“I know,” her voice choked and she walked to the opposite side of Keith, “but I can’t stop myself from having those feelings.”

Keith took the cup from her hands before pulling her into his arms. “I'm not going to let it be like that.”

“I know,” she muttered into his shoulder before giving in and hugging him. She cried, “He - he would be so proud of you. I’m so proud of you.”

“He would be berating me right now for moving across the country.”

“But with pride,” she chuckled through her tears, “cursing at you the whole way to the airport, yet pushing you along making sure you don’t chicken out last minute.”

“That sounds about right.” He chuckled.

She pulled away and wiped her tears, “Alright. I’m going to read a book upstairs if you need me. Have fun with your movies. Tell Lance he can finish the coffee.”

“I don't think I'll have to. He's drawn to the smell like a moth.”

“True,” she stepped away and walked out of the kitchen, “no making out on my couch!” He heard her shout before Lance stepped in with his hair wet.

“Oooh, someone got caught,” he laughed, “better them than us.” He immediately smelled the coffee and made himself a cup.

“She can't really scold us. We're married.” He walked up behind Lance and nuzzled against the back of his neck.

“She can if we did  _ other  _ stuff on her couch.” He smiled widely as he smelled his coffee, “Well, if she finds out what we have done on that couch.”

“I won't tell if you won’t,” Keith chuckled and moved to gather the rest of the snacks.

Lance followed out and found Ginny and Freddy scrunched to one side of the couch. Ginny spoke, “Uncle Keef, sit beside me!”

“Sure…” he did as she instructed and sat down.

Freddy reached over for a snack and Lance snuggled against his husband. “Alright,” asked Lance, “what’s the catch?”

“The catch… um…” She bit her lower lip.

“Ginny, spill it.” Keith grumbled.

“Fine! We aren’t gonna watch Netflix.” She took the remote and started the first video file. The familiar 80’s tune played as the cartoon began, “we are going to watch all of Voltron.”

“Ginny…” Keith leaned back and against her. “Why? Don't you dare say this is because of the move.”

She grumbled and looped her arms around his and hugged him, “Cause Freddy has yet to see it.”

The two men leaned forward to look at Freddy. He shrugged his shoulders and popped in another chip, “It’s true. Anytime she tries to sit me down to watch it - we don’t.” He left the statement unfinished on purpose.

“I have half a mind to rearrange these seats.” Keith shook his head.

Ginny squeezed her hold of him tighter and refused to let go, curling her body against his side. Lance softly smiled and placed a blanket over all four of them, “I have a feeling that won’t be a problem this time.”

Keith draped his arm around Ginny and held her close allowing his fingers to brush against Freddy’s arm. This was one thing he would miss. The two kids that gave him something beyond his life to focus on. Someone to make him a better version of himself.

She embraced him tighter, letting out a soft sigh as she nuzzled her cheek against him. It was all she wanted - time together with her favorite men and Voltron.

#

###  _ 15 June - 6:00 - I swear… sometimes… _

Freddy stretched in front of the house before the sun had even rose. They had made a small habit of going for a morning run, but this particular morning, Keith nearly fell over the small jar of jam waiting for him on the first step off Trish’s house. 

Today’s flavor - blackberry - and the note was as creptic as ever. 

_ 4 days left - It’s always smart to wear protection for all events. May it be sex, riding your motorcycle, or placing malware in your computer. However, there is no way of blocking me and the dirt I have on you… _

“I swear… did you see her do this?” He held up the jar as he looked to Freddy.

“It was there when I arrived,” Freddy laughed, “she’s being pretty insistent.” 

“I can't figure out her damn notes!”

Freddy walked over and read it, “Maybe she’s just trying to tease you?” 

“She's plotting.” He grumbled leaving the jam on the doorstep and shoving the note into his pocket. “Let’s just go for our run.” 

They started to make their way to the sidewalk when a car appeared and turned into the driveway. Shiro stepped out, dressed as if ready to join them on the run.

“Hello,” he smiled and stretched his arm up, using his prosthetic to balance it.

“Shiro, what are you doing here?” Keith eyed him warily. With each note from Pidge he became more and more paranoid.

“I wanted to join you all on your run. You’re always talking about it during gym,” he smiled but Keith could read his true intentions.

“Uh huh… the gremlin sent you?”

“No! I swear she didn’t! I came all on my own.” He grinned widely and started to jog in place.

“Liar. Whatever you're already here.” Keith grumbled before he started to jog down the street motioning for Freddy to follow.

Shiro kept up with ease. The three ran in a line and eventually started running Indian drills. When they reached the two mile mark, Keith stopped to let Freddy take a break and Shiro came to pat his shoulder. “It's almost time. Are you ready?”

“Of course I'm ready. This is what I wanted.” He wiped the sweat from his face with his shirt. 

“How has the medication change been affecting you?”

“A few small panics but nothing I can't handle. Lance is the one that hasn't been sleeping well.”

“I’m sure he’s missing you already.” Shiro bend down to stretch his legs, “are you really prepared to leave him?”

“It's not permanent. It's like you all are just waiting for me to unravel.” Keith snapped at him.

“We’re not,” Shiro huffed, “we are concerned equally for both of you, it’s just…” he paused and stood up straight, “I’m noticing you’re not seeming to process it all fully.”

“I've processed it just fine.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and shoved him, “I know what I’m seeing.”

“What the hell, Shiro!” Keith shoved him back.

As the sun started to rise, Shiro stood with his hand on his hip, inhaling the fresh new day and feeling the warmth against his skin. He looked over to Keith, proud of how far is mentee had gone. “When did you feel it? The moment you knew everything had changed for the better?”

“I… when I woke up from the coma…”

“A near death experience would do that… do you look back at that moment?”

“All the time. What exactly are you getting at?”

“To always remember. I’ll never forget mine… the first night Matt slept over.”

“I won't ever be able to forget that day.” Keith looked towards the horizon. “He brought me back.”

“Lance?” he asked curiously.

“No, Miguel. Seems no matter what I do he keeps dragging me back here.”

Shiro’s face widened with some surprise, “You’re not saying you saw him, are you?”

“And if I am? Look I was in a drug induced coma who knows what happened.”

“Yeah… yeah…” he waved his arms, “I get it. Did you feel it was him, though?”

“It felt like it. It felt like he was telling me not to be a bastard and turn around.”

Shiro laughed, “Then remember that - when the times get tough. Just remember that moment… and call me. I’m always here if you need me.”

“Thanks… let's start making our way back. Lance will be waking up soon.”

They signaled Freddy to take lead as they ran and continued their drills.

#

###  _ 19 June - 13:00 - It’s as if no one ever listens to me… _

“Hunk?” asked Lance as he forced the last bite of his meal into his mouth, “how - how are you this good in the kitchen? I’m so full!”

“Lot's of practice.” Hunk chuckled as he started to wrap up the leftovers. “You have your art and I have mine.”

“Ugh… I wanna eat more but I can’t even sip water.” He fell on Keith’s shoulder and tried to not fall asleep.

“I must say, Hunk, when you said you had new recipes to try out I didn't think you were going to make authentic Korean dishes.” Keith chuckled as he petted Lance's head.

“I just wanted to expand my recipe resume.” Hunk grinned.

“Uh-huh,” Lance contested, “Just expanding your recipes?”

“It's the truth.” He shrugged. “Keith, you definitely need to let me know what new foods you try in California. Maybe I can recreate them here for Lance.”

“You know that's not a bad idea.” Keith looked to Lance. “Would you like that?”

“I just want to be in California with you already,” Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s chest.

“I know.” Keith held him close. “We made a plan. Stick to the plan.”

“I’m gonna stick to it. If the rumors are true and they are working on Voltron, there is nothing that will stop me from moving in to California come December. Double the motivation.” He leaned up and planted a big kiss on Keith’s cheek before stepping off the chair and clearing the table.

“Wait… December? I thought you were still in school until the spring.” Hunk paused as he looked to Lance.

“The application is for an internship, which means my final semester would be spent in Dreamworks. If I get it, I’ll have to move come December to be ready for it to begin in January.” Lance forced Hunk to stay seated as he started the dishes.

“That would be great for both of you.” Hunk leaned back in his seat with a smile.

“It would be so ideal. Not having to wait a whole year and just a few months instead.” Lance daydreamed as he spoke.

“I hope it works out for you, Lance. We all know that Keith needs you as much as you need him.”

“Damn right!” He swiftly pointed a soapy finger gun towards his husband, shot it, and blew its imaginary smoke.

“Right back at yah, Blue.” Keith grinned. He wasn't going to lie, it was little moments like this that he would miss the most.

Lance finished the dished and went to the fridge to grab them all drinks, “So any updates on the married life?” He asked Hunk as he passed him a soda.

“It’s wonderful. I can’t even remember what life was like without her as my wife.” Hunk smiled. 

“I know that sentiment.” Lance sat beside Keith and nudged his elbow against him, “but any big plans! Dish! Last day to gossip with Keith around.”

“Well… we have been talking… with Shiro and Matt finding success with their adoption,” Hunk shrugged with a guilty grin. 

“Oh my god! Are you guys trying?! Like a baby?!” Lance nearly leaped off his seat had Keith not yanked him down.

“We're hoping. That's all I'm really allowed to say.” He couldn't stop smiling.

“Hey, understandable,” Lance leaned back on his seat, “but that’s still so exciting to hear. I better be on the list of first people to find out once its time.” 

“Of course you are. All of the paladins will know.” Hunk sighed as he did the same. “So have the two of you talked about it?”

“Having kids?” Keith raised an eyebrow at the forwardness of the question. “A little bit.”

Lance didn’t add, but the way his eyes glimmered over to Keith, their hands locked tightly, and the small and subtle grin gave away his response. 

“You two keep having those conversations.” Hunk chuckled as he stood to grab his bag. “I should get going, but,” He reached into his bag and fished something out to set it on the table. “She said to give this to you.”

In his hand was a new jar of jam in mango flavor. Keith hesitated to take it, treating it like a bomb ready to explode. As always, there was a note attached:

_ 1 day left - There is something I rarely say, so this time I’ll say it as a joke. *Knock, knock* Who’s there? … _

“She's enjoying this far to much.” Keith grumbled as he read over the note again. “I swear she's a sociopath.”

Lance laughed and patted his thigh, “Well whatever she’s doing, it’s getting a rise out of you. And… isn’t your appointment with Liam soon?”

“Yeah I should get going. He won't forgive me for being late.” he leaned over and kissed Lance.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Lance waited until Keith left the house before he sighed and grumbled under his breath. Turning to Hunk, he sulked, “What do I do about him?”

“I'm not following what you mean.” Hunk sat back down concerned for his friend.

“He’s in denial. Like - he didn’t even comprehend this was you saying goodbye… it’s been like this since we made the decision.”

“He's always processed things differently. Remember we used to call him a robot? At least it's better than that.” 

“Yeah but,” Lance rested his chin on his hand, “it worries me. Like - when we talk at night, it’s as if it’s just another day coming. I don’t know. He was more worried about the wedding than this.”

“Maybe he’s processing it the way he did as a soldier. Jobs like this aren't exactly a new thing for him.” 

“I guess…” he puckered his lips and pressed them shut.

“Lance, you know better. Spill it. What's really bothering you?”

“Other than the fact I’m going to miss him like crazy?!” Lance slammed his forehead on the table, “I wish he didn’t have to go, but I can’t go against my words.”

“Why did you push him to go? I know you're one to do what's best for others, but this? Come on Lance. You knew this was going to be hard.”

‘I don’t regret my decision.” He bit his bottom lip and turned his cheek on the table to face Hunk, “He needed this… he’s gone through so much and - you had to see his face the moment they officially offered it. I couldn’t deny him this chance. It wouldn’t have been right of me.” 

“As long as both of you are happy. That’s what matters most.”

Lance groaned and stretched out his arms across the table. Happiness was a wonder he wanted to feel, but knowing they would be on a plane the following day to leave him after a quick few days only brought dread.

#

###  _ 19 June - 16:30 - One last time… _

“Well, I would say that is a successful plan going forward,” said Allura with a soft smile, “it’s a big leap to ask Keith to continue to mentor you from such a distance, but I’m glad your bond is strong enough you feel this will work.” 

“Shiro has agreed to assist with emergencies,” replied Liam, “but I think I’m progressing enough to make this decision.” 

“I’ll admit I was hesitant at first, but he assured me that he would remain diligent to what we’ve already set in place.” Keith relaxed in the chair, grateful that the focus was remaining on Liam.

Allura wrote down so notes and then checked her watch, “Well our time is up. If needed, Keith you can join sessions through phone conference planned ahead between you and Liam. I’ll make sure to get with Shiro about the agreement as well.”

Liam stood up, “I’ll see you next week.”

She nodded her head and watched as the two started to exit, but then rushed up and to her desk, “Oh Keith! One moment. I have that reference for you.”

“Oh, thank you.” Keith turned in the doorway and waited.

“Keith…” Her voice lowers, cautious, yet apologetic, “I’m sorry for stepping over a line, but I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. Your progress is one that’s nearly a miracle and I’m happy you took the job. I think this is the right path for you.” 

“I wouldn’t say a miracle. Thank you. I will admit that I wasn’t handling things appropriately, but I have it under control.”

“I just hope - now that’s it’s all done. We could be friends?” 

“Allura, you’re part of the family. Whether you like it or not. You’re stuck with me.” Keith grinned before he started to follow Liam.

“Good luck, Keith!” She shouted, smiling and giving out a long sigh of relief. 

#

###  _ 20 June - 6:00 - I hate goodbyes. _

Ginny, Trish, and Freddy held Keith tightly in their arms within the Orlando International Airport. Lance stood back to take several pictures while trying not to cry as Blue cried from inside her carrier. 

“I’m not going away for forever and you guys can visit.” Keith held them close with a chuckle.

“That doesn’t matter!” cried Ginny, “it’s not the same!” 

“I know, but sometimes things need to change.”

“He’s right.” Trish was the first to step away and encourage the other two to let go, “and it’s for something positive.”

“It still sucks,” chuckled Freddy. 

“Come on,” said Lance, “we need to get going.” 

“Lance is right. We still have to get through security.” Keith gave them each another hug. “I promise that we will facetime when we land.”

“You better!” Ginny demanded, pointing her finger and wiggling it at him, “And you make sure he gets there safe!” She said to Lance.

He held up his hands in defense, “Yes ma’am.”

They all laughed and Trish placed her hand on Keith’s cheek, “You’ll always have a home here if you ever need it.”

“I will always need my family.” He placed his hand over hers.

She kissed his cheek and waited for them to go through security. With a final wave from the glass wall, Trish, Ginny, and Freddy watched a part of their family go off to start the next step of his journey.

#

###  _ 20 June - 10:00 - It already feels so different. _

Garth greeted them at the baggage claim, welcoming them both to Los Angeles. They boarded his SUV, Lance holding Blue’s carrier on his lap, and started to make their way to the house. “So! How hard was it to leave?”

“It wasn’t easy that’s for sure. Ginny can certainly lay on the guilt. She learned far too well from Miguel.” Keith stretched his arms trying to work out the cramp he had acquired from the flight.

“I’m sure he’s proud of how she turned out,” Garth commented with a small sense of sadness, “Lance… you know, I don’t think we’ve ever actually talked.” 

“No,” he laughed, “we haven’t. I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“I’m sure I’ve heard more. First Miguel. Then, my wife and finally, Keith.” 

“Your wife?” Lance asked curiously. 

“Yeah… we were at the con last year? She commissioned you to draw her gender reveal.” 

“That was you?!” Lance nearly sat at the edge of the car seat, “You look so different out of cosplay!” 

“Yeah. She’s really into it and is damn good at makeup.” 

“Wait,” Lance paused, “have you guys had the baby?” 

“No. But it’s only a few weeks from now.” 

“A few weeks is more than what I need to be out of the way. If there’s anything you need, Garth, just let me know. You’ve already done so much for us.” Keith said.

“I might be asking for some babysitting services once Levy is ready to go out again,” he couldn’t help but shake his head, “she apparently misses drinking very much.” 

“I would miss it too.” Keith chuckled.

“Oh, I’m going to need pictures of you with that baby,” Lance’s eyes began to daydream. 

“Calm down. Let's not rush into anything.” Keith shook his head as he patted Lance's shoulder.

“What?” he blushed, but sucked in his lips not-so-innocently. 

Garth turned into a suburban area with homes curved around the streets. The palm trees lined up with a clarity in the sky not matched even back in Florida. When they reached the light yellow house, Levy hobbled out with her sunglasses and hat. She waved and welcomed the boys back into the house. 

“Hello,” she could barely breathe with each step she took. Her belly nearly larger than her small frame, “Would any of you like a drink?” 

“Are you sure you can even get it?” asked Garth, kissing her forehead and proceeding to get the suitcases out of the car. 

“Oh hush you!” she waved her hand. She showed them inside and into the welcoming and modern living room. “Keith, your motorcycle is in our garage and those boxes you asked us to get out of the POD.” She paused before entering the kitchen, “Oh! And a package came for you. I placed it in your room. Second door down that hall.” 

“A package?” Keith walked to his room unsure of what he would find.

On the bed was a simple brown box with a package label. Lance sat on the bed and waited for Keith to open it. Ripping it with bare hands, the inside was filled with popcorn foam. After some digging, he felt a familiar glass jar and pulled out strawberry jam with another note. He opened the note and read: 

_ 0 days left - … IT’S YOU! Holding a jar of jam on the day you became my best friend. I’m going to miss you, Keith. Love, Katie “Pidge” Holt _

Keith stared at the jar and the note. His hand shook slightly as he tried to process what he was feeling. With a sigh, a single tear slipped down his cheek. “Damn her…. Stupid gremlin.”

Lance patted the bed beside him, relieved to finally see a break in his robotic emotions. “See? She wasn’t so bad.” 

“She's amazing.” Keith sat and leaned against him.

Lance wrapped his arms Keith and pulled him close. He placed a kiss on his head and tried to contain the beating of his heart, “No matter what - remember you always have a home. Just as Trish said. I know you’re not going to quit. You’ve come too far, but just in case.” 

“My home will always be wherever you are.” 

Lance lifted Keith’s chin and they kissed, “Then for now its in Orlando, but it’ll come here as soon as it can - promise.” 

“Join me when you're ready. I'm not going to push you when you have unfinished business.”

They kissed, already tasting the longing and distance between them. They broke only when they heard the squealing of Levy and the loud meows of Blue.

#

###  _ 25 June - 10:00 - Denial is a powerful thing until reality kicks you without warning.  _

They kept kissing. Every time they separated, they leaned in for another, savoring every second that ticked until Lance had to board the plane. 

The days they spent together were simple but enjoyable. Garth had showed them around the city. Levy took them to the best places to eat. They snuck in a day to drive to the coast and even to enjoy Disneyland. On their last day, they spent some alone time in a hotel before shopping around for possible apartments to rent. 

It had felt like a fantasy, but standing in the airport, Lance’s heart broke with the anticipation of an unhappy ending.

“I’ll call you the moment I land,” he whispered breathlessly between kisses.

“You better. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight.” Keith held him close even as his muscles ached from how tense he was.

“Text me whenever. I don’t care if I’m in the middle of sleeping. Just always message me. Call me. I’ll answer.” His hands clench the fabric of Keith’s shirt and his arms trembled, not wanting to cry.

“Lance…” Keith voice shook as he buried his face into his shoulder. There was a quake to his touch as he held Lance. “I don't know if I can do this.”

Oddly enough, Lance smiled at his comment, relieved that he finally felt the overwhelming sense of the situation, “Yes you can. I know you can. This chance was made for you and you’ve never failed with me beside you.”

“I don't want you to leave. I want to be selfish.” He could barely get the word out as he fought back the tears.

“You’re preaching to the choir.” Lance huffed out his tears and pulled back, “but this is just a small step towards making our future bright. A little sacrifice.”

“Our future.” Keith pulled him close one last time for a kiss as he let the tear flow freely. He didn't know when he would be able to hold his husband close again and it was tearing him apart.

Lance didn’t want to resist for a second. He let his knees cave in, tears flowing on each other’s cheeks, and time to freeze for just that moment. Losing track, eventually they parted to simply breathe, but Lance saw the time on a clock behind Keith and felt his existence sink down.

“I need to go…”

“No…” Keith just shook his head despite the inevitable.

“Keith…” he grazed his fingers down his wet cheeks and planted a quick, but loving kiss, “Let me go… I’ll be back sooner than you think.”

“Never soon enough.” Keith leaned into his touch before he took a step away.

They slowly pulled away, taking every last touch before the tips of their fingers parted. Lance kept his eyes back until the security guard ask for his name. They watched each other until Lance was put through the scanner and exited on the opposite side. 

Through the glass wall, Keith watched Lance slowly disappear down to his gate until he was gone. 

He stood there for a moment allowing the last of the tears to fall. Echoes of Lance's touch remained for brief moments against his skin. With a final deep breath, Keith turned and made his way back to the entrance of LAX. 

Back towards his new life.

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week : Angst Level 2 - ???
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. We love you all! Please DM us on IG or Twitter as well. We love you all when we chat <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	8. Year 6 - Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys! Nothing really to say here but enjoy level 2. - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 28 June - 6:30 - Day one… I haven’t felt this since the day I was deployed. I wish you were beside me like before. _

<\\\>

_ Lance: BEST OF LUCK, RED!  _

_ Keith: I'm going to fuck this up… _

_ Lance: NO YOU ARE NOT!  _

_ Lance: You’re going to be amazing! Just watch!  _

_ Keith: … _

_ Keith: If you say so, Blue _

_ Keith: It's a little unsettling having the only motorcycle in the parking lot… _

_ Lance: That just establishes that you’re the hottest guy there.  _

_ Lance: YOU'RE WEARING YOUR RING, RIGHT?! Can’t have anyone trying to snatch you!  _

_ Keith: Of course I'm wearing my ring. _

_ Lance: Good. _

_ Lance: You’re going to do great. _

_ Lance: And if you do, I’ll send you a little reward pic afterward *wink* _

_ Keith: Alright… you cannot do that before work. _

_ Keith: I'll message you after the day is over. _

_ Keith: I love you _

_ Lance: I love you more. _ <\\\>

Keith followed Garth like a lost puppy. They entered the tall building made mainly of glass, near blackish windows. The front door slid open and immediately were greeted by dozens of metal detectors and body scanners. First, they had to pass through clearance. Even though Garth had his ID and credentials, he had to sign in Keith and be assigned as his lead until official background checks were completed and he was given his own set of IDs.

They checked his body and Garth took him to a room directly to the left.

“This is the locker room. Good place to store your helmet and belongings that you won’t need while on duty.”

“Good to know…” He placed his helmet and jacket into one of the free lockers. Turning back to Garth, he fidgeted in his new suit. “Is this really necessary? I feel like I'm suffocating.”

“It is. You’ll get used to it. Once you’re settled, we’ll get you field clothing and workout clothes.”

“Same way we got used to carrying our gear in the desert...” Keith motioned for him to lead the way.

Garth chuckled, “Pretty much.” He led him through an opposite door and gave him a tour around the building. There was a gym, sparring area, and indoor track. Each floor was separated by divisions and their floor would be the twenty-sixth. However, they wouldn’t be able to go up until he finished his paperwork.

After several hours, more than half his day, Keith stepped out with everything he needed to access the building freely. Garth handed him a sandwich and a drink. 

“Oh sweet Jesus, food…” Keith took it gratefully. “I thought it would never end.”

“Just remember, most of this job is paperwork,” Garth patted him on the back, “eat and walk. Time to meet the team.”

“Fantastic.” Keith mumbled through a mouthful as he followed.

They passed through the next sections of clearance and took the elevator up. When they arrived on the correct floor, Garth pushed through several doors and entered a room filled with cubicles and desks. “That one near the window is yours, but no time now.” He paused at a large wooden door and shouted, “Team G. Conference room in five. Alert Captain Iverson.” 

A young blond woman popped her head from her cubical and darted across the room as three others appeared and went into the same room as Garth and Keith.

After a few minutes, there was a small team of four - two men and two women - around Keith’s own age and at the end, an older man with a scar over his eye.

“McCoy, you called a meeting,” the older man asked.

“Yes. Iverson - team G - please meet Keith. He officially starts today.”

“Rather late in the day to get started,” said a young man with cream skin and brown hair, bangs swept over one eye.

“If I remember correctly it took you two days to gain clearance, James.” The woman with dark hair and glasses countered with a smirk. “Welcome to the team, Keith. We were all impressed with your file.”

“Your success statistics were remarkable. I wonder if you can recreate the same results.” Third member spoke up as she kept focused on a tablet in front of her. The last member, a large dark skinned man merely nodded his agreement.

“I know he can. Thanks to Keith and Miguel, many of our missions were a success. The two were the best at analyzing our targets and figuring out best courses of action in a variety of possible ways,” said Garth, “now, Keith, they are in the middle of a case. You’ll join them and work under the direct command of Iverson. The remainder of the team hold equal ranking to you. We have James Griffin, Ryan Kinkade, Ina Leifsdottir, and Nadia Rizavi.”

“I look forward to working with all of you.” Keith tried to seem more relaxed than he actually was.

“Hey, Iverson, shouldn't one of us be assigned to Keith for this case? You know show him how everything works.” Nadia commented.

“I was thinking the same thing. Griffin, show the new agent around the next few days. We will meet tomorrow at seven to dig into the case. Anything else, Commander?” asked Iverson.

“Nope,” Garth smiled and smacked Keith’s back, “good luck buddy.”

“Thanks.” Keith gave him a nervous smile as they all started to drift back to their desks.

James walked over to Keith and crossed his arms, looking at him up and down. He raised an eyebrow and sighed, “So… what should I call you?”

“You can call me Keith or my last name Kogane-McClain.” He looked to James as his stance relaxed.

“On site duty we prefer to call by last name. Though yours is rather long.”

“Then shorten it.”

“You tell me. Which parent’s last name did you prefer?”

Keith chuckled as he moved past James. “Kogane is my last name. McClain is from my husband.”

“Oh…” James shuffled his feet, “Husband? You married and…”

“And what?” Keith paused in the doorway to look back at him.

“I don’t know… gay? Bi? Pan? Ace? I can’t finish that sentence for you.”

“Gay... oh so very gay.” 

James released a grin, “I see. Well at least now I’m not the only one.”

“Glad I could help. Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to show me how this team works?”

James rolled his neck back as he turned, “I’ll show you the offices and then we’ll start looking over the files. Good?”

“Works for me.”

James took him away from his cubicle and began Keith’s first officially day as an FBI agent. 

<\\\>

_ Lance: Ssoooo?! How was it?!  _

_ Keith: It was good. Still figuring out how I fit in with the team. _

_ Lance: But confident?! Less worried than before?! _

_ Keith: Yeah, they paired me with Griffin so that I can learn how the team works. He's been a huge help. _

_ Lance: well that good that you’ve made a co-worker friend!  _

_ Keith: I don't know about friend _

_ Keith: He's been nice enough though _

_ Lance: that’s a start!  _

_ Lance: But you’re happy, right? That’s what matters. _

_ Keith: Yeah _

_ Keith: I'll be happier when you're here too _

_ Lance: Well I can’t argue that. _

_ Lance: You think you’ve earned your reward?  _

_ Keith: I think I have _

_ Lance: I think you have too. _

_ Lance: <image attached> _

_ Lance: *eyebrow wiggle* _

_ Keith: You're perfect _

_ Keith: It's a good thing I'm already in my room _

_ Lance: Oh yeah? Is the door locked?  _

_ Keith: Yeah _

_ Lance: Do you wanna????  _

_ Keith: I wanna do you. _

_ Lance: Oh! So you’re starting already here… okay. Hold on! I need to lock my door. _

_ Keith: Then hurry up _

_ Keith: I've missed you _

_ Lance: Okay… okay… so… you wanna do me?  _

_ Lance: You’re always so desperate when you top. _

_ Keith: I just want to run my hands along your skin as you lay beneath me. _

_ Lance: Yum. _

_ Lance: I’d be moaning your name already… unless you want me gagged?  _

_ Keith: I want to hear you _

_ Keith: I’m going to make you moan to the point where you can't form words _

_ Lance: oh god…  _

_ Lance: Red, I’m already so hard… _

_ Keith: Imagine me wrapping my hand around you as I slide against you.  _

_ Keith: God you always feel so good _

_ Lance: Oh god… _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: … _

_ Keith: Lance? _

_ Lance: OH SHIT!  _

_ Lance: Ginny was banging on my door!  _

_ Keith: and there goes the mood… _

_ Lance: I’m so sorry, Red. _

_ Lance: Damn it. _

_ Keith: it’s alright, Blue. _

_ Keith: I should get some sleep… early morning tomorrow. _

_ Lance: Yeah. Okay. I love you. Sweet dreams. _

_ Keith: I love you too _

_ <\\\> _

Lance stared at his phone, laying on his back on the bed in the middle of the darkness, half naked, and frustrated. The frustration came in many levels, mainly that of missing his husband, the intimacy, and the loneliness. It irked him most being in his bedroom - his old bedroom from his single days.

It felt like a step backwards. As if everything that had happened in his life had been a work of fantasy and nothing had ever changed. He needed to get the internship, but he couldn’t think of a way to guarantee his spot. 

Instead, he stayed in his old room, alone, broken, and lost.

#

###  _ 30 June - 11:13 - Just… one day at a time.  _

“Have you read over the case I gave you?” asked James leaning over the edge of the cubical to look down at him.

Keith merely pointed to the file at the edge of the desk. It was filled with notes that were color coded. “How long have you been working on this case?”

“Too long in my opinion. The fact we made a connection to several other murders across the nation was a recent find.”

“Well there are my notes. I think… I think I found another connection.”

James raised an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

He grabbed the file as he turned to face James. “Garth said you all need a military viewpoint. Well here it is.” He pointed to one of his notes showing the connection.

James took it and read over the notes. He didn’t rush, reading each page, each notation carefully before his eyes opened wide and his heart sank, “The murderer is in the Navy?”

“It's why they've been outsmarting you all. You've been thinking of them as a civilian.” He leaned back in his chair.

James closed the folder and handed it back to Keith, “Well? What are you waiting for? Take it back to Iverson. He’ll need to send a unit to follow through.”

“I wanted you to look over it all first.” He took the file and stood to head to Iverson's office.

James leaned back and crossed his arms - a small grin forming across his left cheek.

When Keith knocked on the door, Iverson called him in quickly, “What is it McClain?”

“I looked over the files you gave me and found a new connection.” Keith walked in and handed over the file.

Iverson extended his hand and took it, asking Keith to sit down. After analyzing the work, he picked up the phone and ordered Ryan and Nadia to follow through with the new leads by contacting the Navy units and try to get some connections.

When he hung up, he faced Keith, “Great job. Just what I was hoping based on how much McCoy liked you. After lunch, team up with Ina to begin calling anyone within Internal Affairs of the Navy to get a warrant.”

“Yes, sir.” Keith nodded his head and turned to leave.

“Kogane,” he called one final time, “keep up the good work.”

“Of course sir.”

He walked out to find James waiting for him, relaxed, but arms still crossed, “I hear Ryan is running out to the nearby Naval Base. Good job.”

“Glad I can be of help.”

James walked over and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Want to celebrate? Lunch on me.”

“I’m always for a free lunch.” Keith grinned.

James patted Keith’s shoulder and led him outside. “Whose car?”

“I don't own a car.” Keith shrugged as he pointed to his black motorcycle.

James’s eyes widened, “Oh… you’re the mystery bike rider.”

“Do you not like motorcycles?”

“I mean, I’m not against them, but I’m not getting on, if that’s what you’re suggesting. I’m sure your husband wouldn’t like that.”

“I wasn't suggesting that. I doubt it would have been that big of a deal to Lance.” Keith shrugged.

James didn’t reply, simply noting the fact to himself, “Well we can take my car.” He unlocked the door to his BMW and waited until Keith was strapped in before taking off, “You like tacos?”

“I like most hispanic foods. Tacos included.”

“Good. I know this awesome place.” He floored the gas and zoomed through the streets, completely in control of the wheel and acting casually about his aggressive, yet somehow safe, driving. 

“So what’s your story? How did you end up working here?” Keith asked.

“The boring route. Went to the Police Academy working for the LAPD for a bit while I got my degree in criminology. Then eventually worked my way here.”

“I wouldn't call it the boring route. More like the route that doesn't leave permanent damage.” Keith chuckled.

“Seems you speak from experience. A lot of agents are ex-military. Pretty fucked up shit that happens to you all.”

“Yeah, it's just a risk of a job. Some manage to come back just fine.”

“And you?” James zoomed between several cars to make the exit off the highway.

“I had my issues but they're managed.” Keith looked out the window.

James could see by the glazed over eyes that there was more, but he didn’t press, “You must have been really good at your job, since it’s super rare to get into the FBI the way you did. A lot of people are going to treat you different for getting in so easy.”

“Let them think what they want. It's not going to change how I work.”

James pulled into the restaurant named  _ Taco Loco _ , impressed by how Keith kept answering him. It was a small booth RV with benches outside. The aroma of the tacos surrounding them. 

“I recommend the fish tacos.”

“You realize that this determines whether or not I trust your recommendations from here on out.”

James shook his head and made the line before ordering them both food. Keith grabbed the tray and found a bench for them to sit in. “Alright, picky, I got you a one fish, one pork, and one beef just in case something sucks.”

“I’m not picky. One just learns to appreciate authentic hispanic food when married to a Cuban.” Keith laughed and took a bite out of the pork taco.

“Cuban?” James grabbed his taco to start eating.

“Yeah, the whole family. I was introduced to them during deployment with Miguel.”

“You know you’re speaking about a bunch of stuff I have no clue about,” he laughed.

“Miguel was my husband's older brother and my best friend. He was killed in action during our deployment. I ended up being taken in by his wife after I returned.”

“Damn…” James held the taco midway to his mouth, “that’s some connection. I assume there is an even bigger story behind that summary?”

“Try the last five years of my life.” Keith paused, a glossed look over his face with the memories of everything he went through, but instead of remorse, he lingered a small smile, nearly unnoticeable. 

James bit into his taco and lingered to respond. “Would you prefer I change the subject?”

“There's no need unless it makes you uncomfortable.” Keith shrugged and finished his tacos.

“I’m just sensing your - pause and choice of words - you’re being careful.”

“I'm judging how much you want to know. We're coworkers. I don't know if you want to get yourself wrapped up in what is considered normal for my life.”

“I’m just trying to get to know someone who works in my team. The rest of us are rather close. Ryan was my roommate since college. Nadia worked in the LAPD with me and Ina made me a better agent when I started. I know a lot about everyone I work with. I believe it’s what makes us a good team.”

“Well then ask me what you want to know. I don't have any secrets.”

“How about you ask me something? I feel like I’m interviewing you at this point.” He laughed, sour cream dripping all over his fingers. 

“Do you always make such a mess when you eat?” Keith laughed as he handed him a napkin.

James laughed and cleaned his hand, slowly licking off any of the large globs, “Yeah. Ryan jokes that I should carry around a bib.”

“You probably should. I’ve never heard Ryan even speak.”

“Yeah… he’s a silent one. It’s almost like a code. You have to figure out what he means behind the silence and that stoic face. I only understand him about twenty percent of the time outside of work.”

“So what exactly do you do around here? I mean Orlando always had something going on. I assumed that a city as large as L.A. does as well.”

“Are you kidding with that question?” James laughed as he nearly cracked the shell of his taco, “depends. What kind of thrill peak your interest?”

“Not really sure.” Keith shrugged, “Lance is usually the one that takes the lead with our plans.”

“Oh… then why not ask him what he’d like to do. I can offer you some suggestions.”

“He's still in Orlando. Lance won't be joining me until next summer.” He sighed as he ate the last bit of his taco.

James paused and curiously looked over to his coworker, “You’re here on your own? How - why?”

“He’s a student at UCF for animation and needed to finish the year. Originally I wasn't going to take the job, but he insisted on it.”

“He wanted to kick you out that quickly?” He joked.

“Kicking me out means moving back in with his sister-in-law.” Keith laughed.

James noticed the small sigh with his laughter, “I guess he didn’t like the idea?”

“Moving in with her or me leaving? He wasn't pleased about either.”

“And you? How did leaving him feel?”

“It sucked, but this is what I wanted. So, in the end, the separation is worth it.”

James finished his meals and slurped his drink, “How about I make it more worth it? I assume since you like riding your motorcycle, that you’d be up to some high speed racing.”

“You have my attention.” Keith leaned forward slightly.

“I race cars on weekends. It’s a track just outside the city. They offer everything from track racing to motor cross. Wanna join me this Saturday?”

“Most definitely! Anything to get me out of Garth’s house for a day.”

James laughed, “Levy driving you crazy? She’s always been a spunky one and she’s gotten worse since pregnancy… don’t tell that to Garth.”

“For someone who enjoys the quiet… that house is not exactly conducive.” Keith shook his head.

James laughed loudly and pulled out his keys, “Then I’ll give you the address and you can meet me around ten in the morning. Ryan and I will show you around. Maybe we can get a few beers afterward.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He stood and finished off his drink.

James patted Keith on the back as they walked to his car, “So… you didn’t say if you liked the tacos.” 

“They were good. A little bland.” He smirked, “I’m gonna have to show you how real tacos taste one day.”

“Oh yeah? At Garth’s?” James jested. 

“I wouldn’t impose on him like that. I’ll bring them in for lunch one day.”

“Taco tuesday it is.” They entered his car and drove off back to work. 

<//>

_ Lance: Can I just say... _

_ Keith: Say what? _

_ Lance: How much I miss you.  _

_ Keith: I miss you too _

_ Keith: I also miss your cooking _

_ Keith: The hispanic food here just isn’t the same. _

_ Lance: I am your favorite spice. Can’t have a good meal without it. _

_ Keith: That’s what was missing. _

_ Keith: I love you _

_ Lance: I love you more _

_ Lance: Have you heard from Pidge? _

_ Keith: No why? _

_ Lance: She accepted a position with GM in their engineering department within Universal Studios.  _

_ Keith: That's fantastic! _

_ Keith: I can't believe she didn't tell me _

_ Lance: She’s been acting really odd lately. Spending a lot of time at Shiro and Matt’s.  _

_ Keith: That is odd… _

_ Lance: It is. _

_ Lance: You know what I’m getting at, right?  _

_ Keith: I will send her a message. _

_ Lance: ^_^ _

_ Lance: Good. _

_ Lance: now… I wish to keep speaking, but Trish is yelling at me. _

_ Keith: What did you do this time? _

_ Lance: I don’t have to mow the lawn anymore!!!! I haven’t done it since you came into my life! But suddenly it’s my responsibility again! _

_ Keith: Go mow the lawn _

_ Lance: UGH!  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Keith: Hey Gremlin _

_ Keith: What's this I hear about you getting some fancy job? _

_ Pidge: I’m sorry. Who is this?  _

_ Keith: Very funny _

_ Keith: I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact. I can barely make time to get a call in to Lance with the way work is. _

_ Pidge: Wow. Sounds to me like you fucked up with whoever you’re trying to talk to. _

_ Pidge: I’m sure that person wasn’t anticipating some kind of response to a gift THEY KNOW FOR A FACT YOU RECIEVED. _

_ Keith: I may have cried… _

_ Keith: Not exactly something I'd want to admit _

_ Pidge: I’m sorry… WHAT?!  _

_ Keith: I MISS YOU _

_ Keith: It won't be the same here without my Gremlin… _

_ Keith: <Image attached> _

_ Pidge: IS THAT A PRIDE FLAG MADE OUT OF THE JARS I GAVE YOU??  _

_ Keith: Very observant, Gremlin _

_ Pidge: oh my god _

_ Pidge: YOU REALLY DO MISS ME!  _

_ Pidge: Okay, Jam Boy, you’ve been forgiven. _

_ Pidge: And yes, I got a new fancy job too. _

_ Pidge: You’re not the only smart cookie _

_ Keith: I'm proud of you. You deserve so much _

_ Pidge: See… was that so hard? A quick chat with your best friend. _

_ Pidge: And thanks _

_ Keith: You should visit once I get the new place _

_ Pidge: You should move back _

_ Pidge: And I will. I plan on saving a little from each check.  _

_ Keith: I'm not moving back Pidge. This is where I'm supposed to be. _

_ Keith: I think you'd like the team. _

_ Pidge: Yeah?  _

_ Pidge: Are they all robots?  _

_ Pidge: I have enough humans in my life. _

_ Keith: I think Leifstodder might be lol _

_ Pidge: I shall be the judge of that _

_ Keith: You should visit soon. I'm moving into the new place in a few days _

_ Pidge: Then list me as the first guest to sleep over. I’ll try and save up to come soon _

_ Keith: Sounds like a plan _

_ Pidge: Don’t go so long without messaging me. Okay?  _

_ Keith: I'll do my best. _

_ Pidge: Farewell Jam Boy!  _

_ Pidge: I miss ya. _

_ Keith: I miss you too _

_ <//> _

_ 5 July - 12:00 - Remember when we used to talk about how you dreamed of owning a sports car even though you knew Trish would never allow it… if only you could be here now. _

James and Ryan stood at the front entrance of a near desert wasteland. When James had told Keith the track was outside of the city, he forgot to mention just how far. The sun burned against his dark black hair, but the lack of humidity made it bearable compared to Florida’s sticky weather. 

James nudged Ryan when Keith parked his motorcycle and approached. “You didn’t have a hard time finding it, did you?”

“No the GPS found it just fine. Though you conveniently failed to mention the distance.” Keith tucked his helmet under his arm. 

James smacked Ryan’s chest with the back of his hand, “Yeah. I did the same thing to him, but he now sometimes comes without me.”

“I'll be the judge if this place is worth a return visit.” He chuckled as he stopped in front of the pair. 

“You’re a rather judgy person. First you didn’t like the tacos,” he joked.

“Now you’re just twisting my words. The tacos were good. They just weren’t authentic.”

“Whatever! I know I’m right. Right Ryan?” asked James.

Ryan simply looked at the two of them before he started to walk away towards the track.

“He’s right! We should go! Come on. I’ll take you for a quick spin in my car before I let you explore.”

“Oh! Hold on real quick.” Keith jogged over closing the gap between them as he pulled out his phone. Holding up his phone he snapped a quick selfie, flashing a rare smile, before stepping away from James.

“What the fuck was that?” asked James rather surprised at his actions and distracted by Keith’s smile.

“It was for Lance. He doesn’t believe that I get out of the house.” He shrugged as he finished up the text and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

“Oh - yeah… your husband.” James shook his head and shoved Keith inside the entrance. 

At the front counter, James and Ryan flashed their membership cards and signed Keith in as their free guest. Ryan went off through the back door outside, while James made his way to a door. Keith followed closely and entered a hall filled with concrete and metal doors. There was nothing spectacular about it but when they reach door 17, James used a key to get in and clicked on the lights. 

Sitting inside an insulated garage was a racing Ferrari in a bright white with black and tan racing stripes, “Meet my daughter. Atlas.”

“Damn,” Keith walked around the car. “She’s beautiful.”

“She’s years worth of work and money,” James tossed the keys at Keith, “Go ahead, sit inside.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement as he caught the keys. Slipping into the seat, he allowed himself to relax. “I never would have been able to afford something like this.”

“Not gonna lie, I only was able to afford it due to my many years of remaining single. And I’m still making payments,” he groaned and bend down to look through the window, “however, they do allow rentals here for cars and bikes. That’s what Ryan tends to do.” 

“I might have to put my extra money to getting a better bike.” Keith chuckled.

James laughed, “You think you can handle the wheel and reverse her safely out of the garage?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

James opened the garage door and looked to make sure it was clear. He helped Keith make a smooth exit out by guiding it. The car purred and the vibration against Keith’s hand permanently left a smile on his face. Once he was clearly out, James walked over to the driver side, “Alright big shot, give me back my daughter.” 

“She’s all yours.” Keith got out leaving the door open for James.

James slipped in and greeted his car. Closing the door, he opened a hatch in the center and put on a helmet, “Well… aren’t you going to join me or do you plan to watch me drive around?” 

Keith hurried around the car and slipped into the passenger side. “Your car is distracting.”

“And now I know how to capture your attention. Let’s make you really distracted then.” He handed Keith’s a second helmet and waited until he got clearance to enter the race track. He revved the car and allowed the engine to sing before taking off. The track was a general race track, curved upward when looping around the circle or sharp turns.

James handled his car with ease, shifting gear when needed, pulling the clutch and speeding off when given the chance. There wasn’t a second left for Keith to speak, breathless by the adrenaline running through his blood. 

When he finally took Atlas into the pit stop, Ryan was there in a full suit and gloves, waiting with the same expressionless face as always. James stepped out and tossed Ryan the keys and waited for Keith. “So? What do you think?” 

“I definitely need a better bike.” Keith slipped his helmet off unable to hide his smile.

Before James could say anything, Keith’s phone buzzed. He looked down and giggled.

<//>

_ Lance: Look at that damn sexy beast. Isn’t that just the most perfect smile, but those eyes should be looking up as you’re on your knees.  _

_ Lance: Did I make you flustered? Is your friend looking at your weird? _

_ Keith: You’re a damn tease you know that. _

_ Keith: And no James is not looking at me weird. He’s focused on his car, which by the way is fucking gorgeous. _

_ Lance: And you’re not lying on it like some model and sending me pictures because??? _

_ Keith: It’s not my car. _

_ Keith: That would just be weird _

_ Lance: Fine _

_ Lance: But at least one picture of you with the car. _

_ Keith: You’re insufferable _

_ Keith: <image attached> _

_ Keith: Now he’s looking at me weird. _

_ Lance: But I miss seeing your beautiful face! I need all the pictures.  _

_ Lance: You can request pictures too.  _

_ Lance: Any kind you want.  _

_ Keith: I expect pictures _

_ Keith: How about a trade this evening? _

_ Keith: We both take photos and send them. _

_ Lance: *eye wiggle* _

_ Lance: Cancelling all my plans now.  _

_ Lance: Have fun, Red _

_ Lance: AND BE SAFE! _

_ Keith: Always _

_ Keith: I love you, Blue _

_ Lance: I love you more _

_ <\\\> _

“Your husband seems like a rather odd person,” commented James as he checked the engine along with Ryan.

“He's a little different.” Keith shrugged, “But in a good way.”

“Well before you were distracted, you were talking about your bike. Ryan here can show you the motocross course if you don’t mind getting a little dirty.”

“I'm up for trying something new.” He grinned.

James dismissed Ryan to show Keith around. what was originally planned to be just a tour of motocross ended up being Ryan walking Keith around the whole property and shop. He barely spoke, but the way his eyes moved around always signaled where Keith needed to give his attention.

After a few more selfies and pictures sent to Lance, Keith began to go over a contract for membership and the various rentals he could use for participation within the different courses. Covered in oil, James slid beside Keith and hip checked him, “I didn’t expect you to join so quickly.”

“I need a hobby.” He gave James a smile, “Besides I could use a reason to get out and socialize.”

“You need more of an excuse? Wanna head to the bar with us?”

“For one drink.” Keith held up a finger. “only one drink.”

“Just one?! I guess they really call it a ball and chain for a reason,” said James, only half joking.

“Alcohol doesn't mix well with medication.” He signed the last bit of paperwork, turning as he placed his new membership card into his wallet. “Not to mention I have an appointment tomorrow morning.”

“Appointment?” James asked, gathering his things from behind the front counter as Ryan remain stoic, yet listening.

“You already forgot? The one huge condition for Iverson letting me on the team was that I continue my therapy for PTSD.”

“It’s not that I forgot,” James rubbed the back of his neck, “it’s just something I choose to ignore.”

“One of many things you choose to ignore.” Ryan remarked, startling both men with his random input, before he started to walk away.

Keith stared for a moment before turned back to James. “Did he just say a complete sentence?”

James narrowed his eyes to watch Ryan casually continue his doings as if his words had no weight, “Yeah… he’ll do that from time to time.” He turned his attention back at Keith, “Get your card and let’s go get that one drink.”

“Yeah…” He looked at James for a moment confused by his cha,nge in tone. After a few moments he grabbed his card and helmet. “Alright, let's go.”

James grinned and allowed Keith to go ahead. He shoved his hands into his pocket and kept a bit back to watch Keith mount his motorcycle and snap on his helmet. He started the engine and looked up to James, waiting to follow behind him.

It was the moment he captured Keith’s blue-gray eyes that snapped James back to reality. He barely grabbed his keys without dropping them and entered his car. Knowing his tinted windows gave him a barrier from being seen from the outside, he slammed his forehead on the wheel. “Damn it…”

#

_ Lance: Are you nervous about your appointment tomorrow?  _

_ Keith: Can’t be any worse than coffee with Shiro was at the start. _

_ Keith: I don't have any issues I'm trying to bury anymore  _

_ Lance: Awesome! I’ll be here to discuss it afterward. _

_ Lance: So… your coworkers seem nice. _

_ Keith: Yeah I guess. _

_ Keith: Ryan is really quiet. Like I think I’ve heard him say a total of three things. _

_ Lance: Damn! Which one is Ryan? The tall dark and dreamy? Or the shorter vanilla shake with those chocolate eyes? _

_ Keith: -__-  _

_ Keith: can you not hit on my co-workers  _

_ Lance: How am I hitting on your co-workers? I’m not even directly talking to them. _

_ Lance: Don’t get jealous, Red. I only have eyes for you. _

_ Keith: Ryan is the tall one _

_ Keith: James is the other one. _

_ Lance: Now I can picture them when you speak.  _

_ Lance: …  _

_ Lance: I have to go, babe. I’ll text you once I’m home again, but the paladins just showed up.  _

_ Lance: <image attached> _

_ Lance: We all say hi.  _

_ Keith: I miss all of you _

_ Lance: I MISS YOU TOO JAM BOY _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: Sorry, Pidge stole my phone. I’ll “text” later ;)  _

_ Keith: See yah later, Blue _

<\\\>

Lance loudly sighed and took his cup of Starbucks coffee.

“This is really sucky!” proclaimed Pidge, “I miss Keith. We can’t FaceTime him?!”

“No… let him enjoy his day with his co-workers. He needs to make new friends,” Lance barely agreed with the words he said.

“You don't sound so sure about that. What's wrong with his co-workers?” Hunk leaned back in his chair with his coffee.

“Nothing is wrong with them… it’s more me. I’m a bit jealous that they get to spend time with Keith. He’s my husband and I can barely get alone time with him during a video chat!” He threw his hands in the air. 

“And?” proceeded Shiro. 

“And…” Lance said annoyed, “I just want this all to be over with… and some freedom at the house would be nice.” 

“I thought things were going well with the girls.” Hunk looked to his friend.

“I mean. I love them. I do, but - it’s different this time. Well, it feels different. It’s like we went right back to how it was before I was with Keith and its…” 

“Depressing?” Pidge groaned and sipped her coffee, “agreed.” 

“But it’s that what you decided,” said Shiro. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I completely have to love every second of it.” He played his fingers against the cup, “I just miss him… and I wish I knew the exact date I could move. That would give me a goal at least.” 

“You're going to move when the spring semester is over right? That's at least a goal even if it is vague.” Hunk shrugged.

“But I won’t have a job. That’s not a strong end goal.” 

“But it’s better than nothing,” said Shiro. 

Lance flapped his lips and fell back against the chair, “I just really hate this. If I could only have just one night - one night with him over the phone to at least speak to him like we would before bed.” 

“Gross…” commented Pidge under her breath. 

“I get it. The time difference is the big obstacle right now.” Hunk sighed looking to Shiro for backup.

“I have a hard time talking with my parents, so I get it,” said Shiro, “but you guys just need to set a time.” 

“I’m going to regret this… when does he move?” asked Pidge. 

“Um - in like five days,” answered Lance. 

“When he’s done. Borrow my apartment.”

Lance’s eyes widened, “No… God Pidge, you know what I’m requesting.” 

“Do you see the look of disgust in my face! Yeah I know…” 

Lance wanted to hug Pidge on the spot, but he knew getting in any kind of sexual mood would be nearly impossible being in her apartment. Then an idea came, “How about you just distract Trish and Ginny for a night. Ask them over for a sleepover or something. Just get me the house empty for one night.” 

Pidge sighed in relief, “Deal!” 

They shook each other’s hands and devilishly grinned. 

“Well at least that's one problem solved.” Hunk chuckled.

“Yeah… one of many.” Lance grunted and Shiro patted his back. 

“Just one step. Remember you encouraged him to do this and you know he’s happy.” 

“Which makes me happy.” The words slipped out of Lance’s mouth like a small chanted he would recite over and over again, but he meant it. There wasn’t a single lie - he was truly happy for Keith. 

#

###  _ 1 July - 13:00 - I hope this continues to work. I sometimes wonder if anyone outside of Allura could actually help me. I guess we shall see.  _

“Keith Kogane. Dr. Acxa will see you now,” said the nurse behind the glass door. She slid it shut before Keith could even reply. Unlike the welcoming off of Allura’s, this waiting room felt like a hospital barely holding itself together. He nearly thought that he had walked into the wrong office until he was able to check in. 

He walked through the wooden door and saw the receptionist behind a desk, “She’s room three.” 

“Thank you.” Keith nodded to the receptionist as he made his way to room three. “Dr. Acxa?” He knocked on the door as he entered.

“Come in,” she called.

Keith stepped through the door and he was happily surprised to find a well kept office, decorated with leather furniture and small POP figures on the bookshelf along with the various professional books. 

He looked over to Acxa. A well cut and sharp bob for hair and a deep blue shade of lipstick - both standing out to him as odd compared to the graceful and cleaner whites from Allura’s office.

She stood up, placing the folder in her hand on her desk before reaching up and shaking Keith’s hand, “Welcome. Please sit.”

“Thank you for accepting Dr. Altea’s referral.” He took his seat and leaned back.

“It’s my pleasure. I was just reviewing your file - you certainly have been through a lot of things. When I spoke with Allura, she made it clear that you have a say in a lot of your own recovery, which I’m glad to hear.”

“I’m not one to let someone dictate what I can and cannot do.”

Acxa laughed, “Oh, I like you.” She gathered her notebook and made a few notes, “so your file said you started a new job in the FBI. A rather large risk due to your history. How is it going?”

“It’s going fine. The assignments haven’t been too rigorous as far as field response goes. I know that a case will show up that puts me in a situation where I’m at risk for attack. That can’t be avoided.”

“And what are you plans to cope? Talk me through your steps.”

“The most important step is finding something to focus on. Anything to ground myself. If I can do that I can regulate my breathing until the panic passes.” Keith shifted where he sat. It had been awhile since he had to do more than that for an attack.

“And if you can’t? What would you do?”

“If I can't there better be someone there to restrain me until it passes.”

Acxa raised an eyebrow, “Seriously? That’s not a good plan.”

“My support system is in Florida. I came here alone.”

“You depend on others? That’s not healthy to always need others to care for you. It’s time we work on making you independent.” She spoke strictly, nearly like a commanding officer back from his active duty, “that’s your homework. If you cannot come up with a solid plan, I will have no choice but to up your dose to be safe.”

Keith stared at her for a moment before huffing his reluctant agreement. “Fine.”

“Good.” She rolled her neck and shoulders, “Now, tell me. How are you handling the separation from your husband? I ask because if there is one person you  _ should  _ rely on, it’s him.”

“It's lonely. I wake up in the middle of the night and think something is wrong because he's not next to me. Blue, our cat, is just a constant reminder of him since she bonded with him more.” He couldn't look at her as he spoke. Since the move he refused to admit just how much it hurt to be away from Lance.

“Have you spoke of this with him?”

“It would only cause him distress. Imposing this distance on him was bad enough I won't make it worse.”

“Coward.”

“Excuse me?” He glared at her.

“You heard me. You’re being cowardly. He’s your husband. You should openly speak to him without fear. Do you think whatever you have to say will end your marriage?”

“No, but he'll do something stupid. He would probably move out here without finishing his year out at UCF or without a job. That major is a step to what he's always wanted. I will not take that from him or risk it in anyway.”

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, disappointment clear on her face, “So you’ve created this excuse of needing to protect him from himself instead of just talking. Sounds to me like you don’t fully trust him.”

“It's not like that. I trust him completely. If you had someone you loved that you thought needed you, despite whether or not that statement is true, you would go to them wouldn't you? It's that way for him. He sacrifices his wants and dreams for others.”

“And have  _ you _ told him you don’t want him to do that? That even though this is extremely painful, you don’t want it to change, but you just want to lay your feelings out. Do you trust yourself enough to firmly tell your spouse that he needs to stay put and that you just wish to express your pain of not having him near?”

“He's not very good at doing what he's told.” He laughed remembering the birthdays Lance went out of his way to do something.

“Then you’re just an obedient puppy. Always one to follow orders?”

The smile vanished as his expression returned stoic. 

Acxa grinned slightly to one side of her face, “I hit a nerve. I think you have a lot to think about.” She wrote a few things down before standing, “I won’t be changing any of your medication but I’ll put in a refill. I will see you next week. Come back with that plan. We can work on the kinks together but I want a general believable plan when you return.”

“You'll have a plan.” Keith stood and turned towards the door.

“Keith,” she walked around and sat behind her desk, “be prepared. I read over your file many times and I know how you’ve been getting treatment. It won’t be the same with me. I won’t be offended if you choose to leave me, but I ask you give me two months before you switch.”

“I won't leave. I learned that lesson the hard way, but don't get upset if I walk out at least once.” He looked back at her, his hand on the door handle.

“Just once?” she laughed to herself as she crossed her legs and leaned back casually, “I’m not doing my job if it’s just once.”

“Do your job right and I won't need these damn sessions any more.” Keith grumbled as he walked out the door.

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing
> 
> This is the new road. Separated and longing for each other - but it seems someone has some ill intention brewing. 
> 
> See you all next week. Leave us comments and kudos. <3 - Luna and Vulpes 
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	9. Year 6 - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SMUT WARNING** : Consensual smut/some BDSM. Marked off with quote line for easy skipping. 
> 
> I've been feeling really sick these past few weeks and - ugh - at least I have these boys <3 - Luna

###  _6 July - 20:21 - I just want to hold him. I never figured that would be too much to ask for._

Lance sat crossed arm and legged on the couch in the living room. Cheeks puffed, agitation and annoyance on his face. His foot twitched underneath his lap as he watch the whole group - all the Paladins, their significant others, Ginny, Trish, Liam, and Luke - crowded around a camera and Skype call Pidge set up for them to get the tour of Keith’s - and Lance’s future - condo.

Under his breath he spoke to Pidge, “Traitor…”

She snickered between her teeth and returned the focus back to an awkward Keith on the computer screen. “Show us around, Jam Boy!”

“Well it's not much but it's two story.” Keith walked from the entryway into a living room setup just the way Lance liked it. “There are two bedrooms so Lance still has his studio.”

“Or for other reasons,” Trish teased and poked Lance’s cheek.

He puffed out his cheeks more in response and irritation.

“How were you able to afford a two story? You making that much?” asked Shiro.

“I'm making enough. One income is enough to pay the bills and eat.” Keith shrugged.

“It's much nicer than I expected for the price range you guys were looking at.” Hunk looked back at Lance.

“It’ll be easier to afford if I find a good job,” Lance finally spoke, huffing out his answer, “just remember, Red, if you ever need any money…”

“I’m doing just fine, Blue.” Keith flashed him a smile wishing he would just relax for once.

Lance gave a hesitant smile, but before he could speak, Ginny jumped up, “Show me the bedrooms! I wanna see how big they are! Any good views?”

“It’s average views.” Keith walked up the stairs to show them the rooms. As he opened the door to the guest room turned Lance’s studio he revealed a completely set up art studio.

Lance shoved everyone out of the way and cooed loudly, “Is - is that a new computer? Canvas set? Paint! Babe…”

“Just a bit of incentive for you to visit.” Keith grinned as he walked to the main bedroom.

Lance pouted. “It just makes me want to run over there right now!”

“When you can get here it will all be waiting for you.”

Lance nearly cried, but slouch where he sat instead.

Luke broke the tension, “So, how is life on the other side? Anything really interesting over there?”

“Life is pretty good. Work has kept me busy, but James introduced me to this place that he races his car at. I may have gotten a membership and taken the bike.”

“The picture evidence is wonderful,” Lance gushed.

“What?!” shouted Liam, “do they have any kind of specialty cars?”

“They have plenty you can rent, but James has his own. I still can’t believe he found a way to afford it.” Keith chuckled as he typed away at his phone to send Liam the picture.

Liam checked his phone and nearly fainted, “Tell him I’m calling dibs on driving when I’m in town!” He showed Luke the picture and their jaws hung open.

While the others gathered to look at the picture, Lance had a moment to look at the screen without anyone else. He finally gave Keith a real, but longing smile and spoke a simple phrase without actually speaking, “ _I love you…”_

Finally, Pidge spoke and gathered everyone’s attention. “Alright, time for us to go or we’re gonna miss the movie.”

“What?” Lance turned.

“We’re gonna go watch the new Pixar film,” said Ginny, “are you coming now? Pidge said you had plans.”

Lance’s eyes widened. It seemed Pidge wasn’t a traitor after all. “Yeah - yeah I got plans. I have to prepare for my first day in class. Already got an assignment for my portfolio.”

“Don’t work too hard. I don’t want to find you on the couch again, passed out,” warned Trish as she gathered her purse and the others slowly made their way out.

“I promise I won’t,” he grinned and shook his head.

“Well, bye Uncle Keef! We’ll talk later!” proclaimed Ginny. The others followed with their own good byes and stepped out of the house.

Pidge was the last to exit behind Trish, slowly creaking the door shut and whispered one last thing that only Lance and Keith would hear, “Have fun you two.”

“She's turning into the little sister I never wanted.” Keith grinned as he sat down on his bed.

“Hold on. Let me unconnect everything.” Lance stood and detached all the cables from the laptop and began walking to his room, “you made the condo look good. Who helped?”

“No one. I'm offended at your lack of faith in me.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“I wanted to see how much you learned.” He laughed, entering his room and sitting on his bed. After placing the laptop and adjusting the screen, he finally relaxed, glad to be alone with his husband in someway, “How is Blue? She’s eating? Behaving? Does she like the new home?”

“She's just fine. Her days are spent lounging in the window. More than anything she misses her _papí_.” Keith leaned back against the headboard.

“I bet she doesn’t miss me as much as I miss you both.”

“I miss you more.”

“I doubt it,” Lance sighed and sat up straight, “it’s getting harder. I really need school to start. Hopefully it becomes a distraction from my loneliness.”

“You know that I will come back. Just say the word.”

Lance immediately shook his head, “No. You stay! If I have to force myself to resist, so do you.”

“I love you. We can get through this.” Keith wanted to reach out and hold Lance in his arms.

“I know,” his voice lowered and his body leaned forward, “I just - it’s sucks is all, but I keep repeating to myself - it makes you happy, which makes me happy. And this is just for now… to make our future better.”

“Seeing you like this doesn't make me happy…” Keith looked down at his hands as Acxa's words echoed in his head. “I panic. I have panics when I wake up and you're not beside me. It's not all the time, but it's enough.”

“What?” Lance nearly leaped across his bed to grab the laptop, “why haven’t you called me?”

“They're not that bad and I didnt want you to worry or freak out and do something stupid. You need to stay there and finish school.”

Lance pressed his lips closer and grumbled, “All of that doesn’t matter! If you’re panicking you need to call me. Just like we did while we dated and before we dated!” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “sure, right now I’m resisting grabbing my emergency ready to go suitcase and drive my way to California, but I’m a bit frustrated you are holding back. I thought we agreed not to.”

“I didn't want there to be any more reasons for you to feel you had to be here sooner.”

“I don’t need more of a reason than wanting to be beside you. Everything else is just adding on to the list, but I haven’t left yet and I won’t. I have a real goal and reason to finish this and make it through. This isn’t like before - there is some real consequences to my decisions if I just up and leave.”

“Good. Stay and see it all through. When you get here there will be plenty of time to find the perfect job for you.” Keith gave him a soft smile.

“And then we can reach our goal,” Lance returned the soft smile.

“So… are we going to waste this gift that Pidge has given us?”

Lance blushed and scratched his nose as he looked away, “I wouldn’t want to do that. Did you have anything particular in mind?”

Keith chuckled at Lance’s behaviour. “What happened to my confident master? I’ve never seen you act so shy.”

Lance sighed out a grin, “chop it up to just the anticipation of it all… it’s a little different when I actually have you in my arms.”

“I’ve missed that. Feeling you near…” Keith huffed as he made himself more comfortable on the bed.

“Just the small things like a kiss before leaving the house. I miss it all.” Lance moved the laptop to his side and laid back on the bed.

“It’s not the same without all the little routines we had. Even Blue has been more affectionate when she realizes that I’m lonely.”

“Oh - that’s just so cute!” Lance propped his head on his hand, “I’m going to try and visit you next month. Only thing is Pidge will be coming with.”

“That’s fine I’ll let her loose in the I.T. department of work and we’ll have hours to ourselves.” He laughed knowing that Ina would murder him.

Lance chuckled, “Try and get a whole day if you can, but you know she’ll try and hack the FBI. That’s a risky move.”

“Maybe they’ll give her a job.”

“You trying to move everyone to LA?”

“It’s worth a shot isn’t it? Everyone can still be around.”

Lance laid on his back, “If we could pop in everyone with a spell, we would.” Lance bit his lip, “So… last time we tried this, you said you wanted to be on top. You still do?”

“Yeah,” Keith sat up a little.

Lance bit his bottom lip, “Go get the box.”

> Keith’s eyes opened and he slipped off the bed. When he returned, he looked over to the screen to see Lance had adjusted his view and had removed his shirt. “Damn, Blue, do you have any patience?”
> 
> “Shut up and remove your shirt and pants,” Lance commanded with a wink.
> 
> Keith grinned and did as he was told. He remained his his right red boxer briefs, causing Lance to swoon loudly, “I really miss touching that body.”
> 
> “It belongs only to you,” Keith nearly whispered, taking the tone he knew always captivated Lance, “my skin misses your kisses and your hands.”
> 
> “Silence,” Lance blushed but boldly commanded, “I don’t want to hear what you want… show me.”
> 
> Keith slid the box to the side and laid back with the camera of the laptop getting the view of his face down to his hips.
> 
> “Go ahead, Red, touch yourself. Where do you like that I touch you? Show me.” Lance’s words aroused both of them. To hear him give a command, almost begging yet firm, reminded them both of how it felt to kiss the other.
> 
> Keith dragged his hands down his chest and over his stomach, “Lance…” he moaned, “I love when you squeeze my skin.”
> 
> “I’d grab hold of those hips,” Lance’s hand began to explore his own chest and arms, squeezing his shoulders remembering how Keith would hold on when Lance would reposition him. “Squeeze them between my fingers.”
> 
> “I like it when your nails dig in a little. Make me feel your control…” Keith moaned. His hands rolled up his shoulders to his neck, caressing himself, but imagining it was Lance touching him. His hands found the nape of his neck and the tips of his hairline. “Most of all,” he grabbed his own hair and yanked it back, “I love it when you pull my hair.”
> 
> Lance bit his lips, watching the flushed cheeks and chest even in the dim lighting from the computer screen. “Pull it again,” he commanded.
> 
> Keith followed and yelped as the other hand explored downward. “I love it when you bite my neck and when you release, how you gently kiss any lingering pain away. You always know how to take care of me.”
> 
> Lance’s hand couldn’t hold it in much longer. He reached down his boxers and started touching himself at the tip. “You just taste so good, but I have to make sure you’re okay.”
> 
> “That - that is what I miss the most…” Keith whimpered. His eyes slowly opened, sultry and alluring, begging for Lance to show himself on camera. Licking his fingers as a tease before tracing it down to his crotch, he continued, “I miss how safe I feel in your arms. No matter how rough, I know I’m safe.”
> 
> “You’ve yet to use our safe word.” Lance reminded him with a playful grin, slowly beginning to stroke himself.
> 
> “I’ve never needed to… I trust you to handle me well.” Keith slipped off his boxers and then stood on his knees. The camera captured the full frontal view, strong and hard, ready to be touched.
> 
> Lance followed, but remained on his back. He slowly stroked himself, moaning softly as he spoke. “Go ahead. Get the toy.”
> 
> Keith grinned off camera and reached over for the box. Digging through, he eventually found the dildo - the one he had yet to use out of small fear for how it would make him feel. It wasn’t intimidating or intense, but it was the familiar shape, the veins in the exact same locations along with the same width and length.
> 
> A gift given to him by his husband just before he left for California.
> 
> “Good choice.” Lance commented as Keith placed it on board using the suction cup to hold it steady.
> 
> “I’ve been saving it do for now. Why use a dildo that is a mold of you if I can’t look at you as I use it?”
> 
> Lance tilted his head back, needing a second to calm himself before finishing too soon. Keith took the time to put lube on the dildo and prepare himself. He leaned closer to the camera, zooming to his chest and giving an elongated view down to his crotch.
> 
> Lance wanted to jump into the screen. “Red… you’re so beautiful.”
> 
> “No, Blue… You are…” He moaned, reaching over and placing his fingers inside in order to prepare himself. In little time, he got back to his knees and started to place the tip for entry. “May I, sir?” he asked.
> 
> The simple words caused Lance to begin stroking himself fully. “Go ahead. I want to watch your body move.”
> 
> Keith slipped in slowly, surprised by how much the dildo felt like Lance with only his natural warmth missing. The hums of Lance’s voice helped encourage Keith to start thrusting up and down. He leaned slightly back to use his arms for balance and planted his feet on the bed.
> 
> “You’re doing so good, Red… Keep going. Does it feel good?”
> 
> “God… yes,” he yelled, eyes slowly closing and keeping his ears listening to Lance’s heavy breathing. “It feel so much like you.”
> 
> “Then move… you know how I like it. Go on.” Lance commanded as he sat up to get a better view. He watched Keith increase his speed, sweat starting to form as he kept thrusting and crying out Lance’s name.
> 
> Lance wished he could feel the inside of Keith, but the visuals alone did what he had needed. Hearing Keith cry, calling for more, and scream in agonizing pleasure was just what Lance needed to feel somewhat more at ease.
> 
> “I’m about to finish,” whispered Keith as his legs began to tremble.
> 
> “Go ahead and finish,” Lance said, “I’m nearly done.” He kept stroking, eyes watching Keith and Keith locking eyes with Lance.
> 
> Jerking forward, Lance finished into his hands, barely missing the keyboard. Keith needed a few more thrusts, but he finished against his own stomach and fell back on the bed after slipping off the toy.
> 
> “Red… are you good? Talk to me.”
> 
> “I’m good,” he breathlessly answered, “I’m fine… you’ve done me worse.”
> 
> Lance cockily grinned. “Oh, I know… but I always want to make sure you’re okay.”

It was then they realized just what part of sleeping together they missed most. Although they wished they could have actually use the box with its many ropes, straps, and cuffs or just wanting to make the other one come not by words, but with action. None of that matter compared to the one part words could never replace.

“I wish I could hold you,” Lance admitted first as he wiped himself up with a tissue and returned his attention to the tired Keith. “You look like you need a big spoon.”

Keith wiped his forehead with his arm. “I could always use a good cuddle… I wish you could hold me. No one understands how to soothe me better than you.”

Lance sadly grinned and took a deep breath. “This was fun…”

“I know,” Keith interrupted, “but you’ll visit me soon and this will no longer just be a transmission.”

“Right…” Lance’s smile grew into a genuine one. “I can’t cuddle you… but we can still talk like we always do afterward.”

Keith rolled over, not bothering to clean himself up and laid to face the camera directly. He had all the intentions to start a conversation, but he couldn’t stop the first set of words that came out of his mouth. “I love you.”

Lance playfully winked and blew him a kiss, but his tone stayed somber. “And I love you more…”

#

###  _10 July - 13:00 - I guess she’s wasn’t completely wrong._

“I told him.” Keith sat in Dr. Acxa’s office stoic as ever.

She grinned proudly and wrote down some notes, “And is he on a plane arriving or did it result otherwise?”

“He is staying there. His words were that it was necessary for the goal.”

“And what goal is that?” She crosses her legs and leaned back, giving him her full attention.

“An animation job out here. He's talented and any company would be lucky to have him.” A small smile tugged at his lips.

“You’re very proud of him.”

“I am. It took a lot for him to realize this was something he could do… that he didn’t have to keep sacrificing his dreams for others.”

“A lesson you both had to learn?”

“Perhaps.”

“Do you ever just state something with confidence about yourself?” she asked.

“I’m good at my job. I’ve always been good at my job.”

“Nice to see you declare that, but when you say job, do you mean your new job or your previous one?”

“I haven’t been at the current one long enough to decide something like that. Why does it matter?”

“The fact that you speak of your time at the military as your job. You make it sound like it is your current job. You don’t see that as a problem?”

“We don’t stop being soldiers just because we’re stateside. I’m serving my country. I’m serving my government. It’s simply in a different capacity.”

Acxa made an unsettling sounds and wrote some notes down. She didn’t comment on his words, but her face spoke of disdain.

“Clearly you’re not pleased with my response.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t find being in denial a good thing.”

“I’m not in denial. I know there is a difference between what I did then and what I do now. The purpose remains the same, stop people from hurting innocents.”

She shook her head, “Why do you still state you’re a military man? You’re a veteran. Now you’re an agent.”

“It doesn’t mean that there is something wrong with me.”

“I never accused you of having something wrong with you. You’re assuming that’s what I meant. Why assume that?”

“It’s been a common assumption in the past.”

“By who?”

“Does it matter?”

“I don’t know… does this person’s opinion matter to you?”

Keith simply shrugged.

Acxa sat back and wrote more notes, “More things for you to figure out… Alright, last thing. Your action plan in case you can’t control a panic. Did you come up with one?”

“No, but I am working on it.”

She shut her notes, almost slamming it, and stood up. “Alright. That’s fine. I’ll give you another week since you did speak with your husband truthfully. Your homework is that action plan and figuring out which opinions in your life matter. Good?”

“That’s fine.” Keith stood and started to walk towards the door.

Acxa watched him leave and ripped her notes from her notebook to place in his folder. It became abundantly clear that Keith had much more to go than she previously thought and that he was left unaware of those needs.

#

###  _30 July - 5:00 - Finally…_

<\\\>

_Lance: we are at the airport!_

_Lance: plane is on time and we’ll be boarding within the hour._

_Keith: Remember to take a nap during the flight. The time change ruins sleep patterns and I can’t have you wanting to sleep this entire trip._

_Lance: I brought some meds to sleep through the flight_

_Lance: Pidge is damn excited. She keeps talking about wanting to see the Pacific Ocean._

_Keith: Since when is she interested in nature?_

_Lance: no idea. Something about just wanting to say she’s seen it to her co-workers._

_Keith: Strange little Gremlin_

_Keith: So what did you want to do first?_

_Lance: You._

_Lance: *eye wiggle*_

_Keith: That is a given. But seriously figure out what you want to do._

_Lance: I wanna see the condo and pet Blue. From there you can show us around._

_Keith: Hopefully I don’t get called in on a case…_

_Lance: Wait? You can get called in last minute?_

_Keith: It depends. They know that I’m on vacation… but they may ask for a consult. It would just be me going in for a few hours at most and I could see if you could join me._

_Lance: Pidge is now hoping you get called in._

_Lance: I don’t think it’s a good idea to let her near confidential FBI files._

_Keith: I never said I was bringing her in_

_Keith: I’m not stupid_

_Lance: lmao_

_Lance: I’m so excited to see you! And hold you!_

_Lance: I can’t wait to show you the art I’ve been working on_

_Keith: Nothing compares to how much I want to see you._

_Lance: Just a few more hours._

_Lance: they are calling to board! I’ll let you know when we land!_

_Keith: I love you_

_Keith: I’ll be waiting at the other gate._

_ <\\\> _

When the plane arrived, Lance completely forgot to text Keith. His excitement got the best of him, snatching Pidge’s hand and dragging her across the airport until they reached the baggage claim. He quickly found Keith, looking down at his phone and back up.

When their eyes met, everything froze.

Lance’s hand let go of Pidge as he darted forward, arms open.

Keith yanked him close the last few steps and kissed him. It was several minutes before he broke the contact and place his forehead against Lance’s. “I’m whole again.”

“All the sadness just disappeared in seconds,” Lance breathlessly spoke before pulling his shirt and kissing him again.

Their kiss broke when a flash of light disrupted them. They turned to see Pidge texting away on her phone.

“Seriously?” Keith groaned despite still refusing to let go of Lance.

“I was told to document all events within a group chat - and no, neither of you are on that chat,” she snickered like a snake.

“Trish or Ginny?” Keith stepped around Lance to grab their bags of the luggage carousel.

“Just two guesses? You have little faith in all the people who miss you.” She turned and started to make her way outside.

Lance shook her head. “Whatever. I’m too happy to care what they are talking about.”

“Doesn’t matter at all because you’re here.” Keith grinned and followed Pidge.

“We getting a cab?” Lance looped his arm around Keith, wanting to consistently be near him.

“No, I borrowed an SUV from the department.” He pulled the keys out of his pocket as they entered the parking lot.

“Fancy pants,” Pidge commented scanning around for the car, “I’m kind of hungry. Can we hit a drive thru on the way to visiting my goddaughter?”

“I don’t see why not. Did you have somewhere specific in mind?”

Pidge shrugged her shoulders, “Always wanted to try In-N-Out.”

“Then that is where we will go.” He clicked the remote and the lights on a black SUV with deeply tinted windows flashed.

Both Pidge and Lance stopped, ogling the car. “Super fancy pants,” she commented, “so… have you put anyone is jail yet? Any congressmen doing illegal stuff?”

“You know I can’t talk about the specifics of the cases.” He chuckled as he loaded their bags in the back.

“Yeah, yeah.” Pidge climbed into the car and waited for them to leave.

Lance slid to the front and immediately took Keith’s hand once they had pulled out of the garage and it was safe to hold on tight. It didn’t take long for them to get into heavy traffic. “How can you stand all of this? I think this will be the hardest part - and I thought Miami was bad.”

“The worst of it is right by the airport. Besides I ride my motorcycle to work. Not as much traffic when you fit on side streets.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” Lance chuckled under his breath, already knowing the answer.

He shrugged with a small laugh.

They continue to have small talk. Anytime Keith looked over to the rearview mirror, he saw Pidge slightly smiling out the window. Their comments and banter overwhelmed her with a sense of home, but she refused to let it be abundantly apparent.

After finally reaching the In-N-Out, Keith drove them to the condo. They entered and were greeted by the doorman. He took special interest in Lance as Keith had mentioned him several times. They took the time to sign Pidge in and officially give Lance his card to scan into the building.

It made Lance sigh knowing it still wasn’t time for him to move in and use it regularly. They took the elevator to the fourth floor and upon entering, Lance rolled onto the floor, picked up a much larger Blue and cuddled her. She replied by licking his cheeks and purring loudly.

“She missed you. The way she perked up when I mentioned you were going to visit was adorable.” Keith smiled as he started to carry the bags upstairs.

“Oh you’re just the cutest thing! I can’t believe how much you have grown. I don’t want to leave you already!” he gushed.

Pidge unwrapped her burger and followed Keith up the stairs to leave Lance in his paradise. She looked around, impressed by the hominess of the condo, “You really made yourself at home.” She leaned against the door frame to his room and bit her burger.

“This is my home. I simply tried to make it feel like home for Lance.” His words lingered as he set the bag on Lance's side of the room.

“You really hate this, don’t you? Knowing this isn’t his permanent move?”

“I'm glad he's here. It just feels like a giant tease.” He sighed and sat on the bed.

Pidge took another bite, “Or a test run. Never hurts to have a test run.”

“That's a better way to look at it.”

“Just trying to be positive.” She stepped into the room and started looking around, “you need pictures. Not enough pictures on the wall.”

“When Lance moves up we will fill them with pictures.” He moved past Pidge to head downstairs.

After watching him leave and taking another bite, she shook her head and analyzed the size of his nightstand, keeping the measurements into her memory.

Keith arrived downstairs to see Lance easily making himself at home. Shoes at the door, Blue sitting beside him on the couch, TV on and surfing Netflix, his sketchbook on the coffee table, and his legs crossed under his lap while he ate his meal. “The sunlight is nice here. I see myself sketching on the couch often.”

“I may have spent some time finding the right place for the couch.” He walked up and kissed his husband.

Lance smiled with a mouth full of food and held out a french fry for Keith to eat, “Take the sketchbook. Tell me which ones you like. Luna and Vulpes said that they want the three best to start sending out teases on their instagram and twitter. A _big reveal_ _of their new artist_ … I’m nervous as all hell.”

“You're amazing and deserve every bit of publicity they are giving you.” He sat down and grabbed the sketchbook.

“It’ll help with getting me out there. I’m glad I caved into my own doubts and asked them to write me a reference for the Dreamworks application. They let me explain the agreed confidentiality contract and I am permitted to discuss some details if interviewed.”

“That's fantastic! See you're going to be fine.”

“I hope so… ugh! You should see my competition! They are just so good. Plus I’m competing with other students in other colleges. I’m sure most of the ones already in UCLA have pretty much an in.”

“You're better than all of them.” He pulled Lance into his arms and started to kiss his cheek and neck.

Lance didn’t care that a drop of ketchup dripped onto his jeans. He leaned over and enjoyed the feel of Keith’s lips, “Damn… this is better than the first time we made out.”

“Which first time?” Keith chuckled allowing his breath to tickle his neck.

“Ouf…” Lance chuckled out a breath.

“Can you two… please remember I’m here too?” said Pidge at the edge of the stairs.

“You knew the risks.” Keith smirked as he refused to let go.

She shook her head. “Look. Tonight someone is coming to pick me up for the evening. I’m going to finally meet one of my gamer friends in person. I did this _so_ you guys could have the evening together. Can you please just resist all the _sex_ until then? I’m begging.”

“I promise I will only hold him until you leave.” Keith conceded as he rested his head on Lance's shoulder.

“Better,” Pidge joined them and sat on the second couch, “so what is there to do around here?”

“The usual. Movies, malls, and such. I typically just go to work, the gym, and the race track.”

“Race track?” Pidge’s smile slowly crept across her cheeks, “like actual racing?”

“Sometimes. Right now I'm simply getting a feel for the track with the bike.”

“You’re racing your bike?” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and held him close, “Why not look at a new racing one?”

“We can't afford one right now. My current bike is just fine.”

“Well overtime we can. My paycheck from the books should cover a down payment.” Lance kissed Keith’s cheek and returned to his meal.

“Lance…” Keith sighed. He wasn't going to argue it. Not now. Not when he had such little time with his husband.

Pidge reached over to grab her fries, “Show me LA. The city and the shops should be somewhat interesting. I hear the people are of a _particular_ variety.”

“They are very unique.” He laughed. “We can sightsee as much as you want. Tomorrow we can even go to Venice Beach.”

Pidge smiles softly, “Perfect.”

“Come on. Let’s get ready. Take me to the bedroom, Red,” said Lance.

“No funny business!” reminded Pidge.

“I promise.” Keith moved Lance off of him and led him upstairs.

Lance entered their room and immediately flopped belly first onto the mattress, wrapping the sheets around his body and inhaling its scent, “God. I miss this bed. This smell! Ugh. I need to take a shirt of yours or something so I can smell you when we’re apart.”

Keith immediately grabbed a shirt from the top drawer. He tossed it at Lance with a grin. “I thought you might say that.”

Lance squeaked and placed the shirt on his face, “Ugh! It’s in your cologne! Amazing.”

“I may have washed it in that and then slept in it.” He chuckled and sat next to Lance.

Lance blushed in pleasure. He tossed the shirt towards his suitcases and rushed upward to grab hold of Keith’s shirt, “Well right now I don’t need that shirt.”

“We promised Pidge no funny business.” Despite his words he leaned in to kiss Lance.

“I promised Pidge no sex. Not that I couldn’t steal at least five minutes of kissing.”

“Six minutes.”

“How about ten and we say we took a quick shower?” Lance grinned deviously.

“Deal.” Keith tackled him to the bed as he covered him with kisses.

Lance quickly bit Keith’s lip and dug his nails into Keith shirt. He didn’t wait too long before slipping is hand underneath and clawing down his skin. Keith moaned with excitement and rewarded Lance by intensifying the kiss.

Their phones buzzed but both ignored it, missing the text.

<\\\>

_Pidge: Liars…_

_ <\\\> _

“God I have missed you.”Keith rolled over and pulled Lance to straddle him.

Lance happily gazed up, taking in every feature. Every ounce of Keith’s presences, “I miss and love you more…”

“I am yours for forever.” He leaned down and kissed him lingering for a moment.

In a dizzy, Lance held Keith’s face between his hands, “What is it?”

“I'm memorizing this moment. I don't want to forget a single second.”

Lance sniffled, but didn’t cry. “Red…” his finger twisted into Keith’s hair and he stroked lovingly down his neck.

“I wasn't ready to be without you.”

“Neither was I. I thought it would be hard, but not this hard. I just have to keep reminding myself,” he brushed Keith’s bang back with his fingers, “it’s so we can achieve our goal.”

“I know…”

Lance softly smiled and took in Keith’s expression. No matter what - no matter how hard it got - every second was worth it knowing what they were working for. Nothing else mattered more than that.

#

###  _30 July - 13:00 - I can’t wait for this to be our new normal._

Lance licked his ice cream cone as they walked along Westfield Century Mall. His free hand clenched to Keith’s, refusing to let go.

Pidge innocently enjoyed her ice cream and stopped at a store, “Do - do you guys mind like just experimenting something with me?”

“Sure, I'm always up for an adventure.” Keith stepped up next to Pidge.

“Just - no pictures,” she pointed to Lance, “and no holding this over my head in the future,” she pointed to Keith.

“What the heck are you thinking?” asked Lance.

She didn’t answer, instead entering a store and walking directly to the back. She stopped in front of a simple green dress, a-lines and cut to just where it would hit her knees. She reached on the tips of her toes to grab it and proceeded to the dressing room.

The boys blinked in confusion, but followed to wait for her outside.

“Okay,” she shouted from the opposite side, “I’m stepping out.”

Somehow she had snuck in a pair of black sparkling flats and she ruffled her hair to have it appear less wild than normal.

“Wow… Pidge… I…” Keith just stared for a moment. “what's the occasion?”

“Work?” she sighed, turning to the mirror and looking over her outfit, “I was told to dress up more.”

“Dressing up more doesn't mean an actual dress. The women at work rarely wear skirts.”

“Yeah… maybe for you…” she mumbled under her breath.

“Okay,” Lance popped his hip to the side, “I think you look damn cute, but it’s lacking confidence.”

“It’s cause I hate it.” She frowned and slumped forward.

“What do you hate about it?” Keith place a hand on her shoulder.

“All of it. How can they do science in skirts?” She placed her hands down, trying to flatten it.

“Do you even like skirts?” asked Lance.

“Sometimes. Like for Ginny’s fifteenth. I liked that dress, but for everyday - I prefer pants.”

“Alright then you need Lance. He's the reason behind my wardrobe update. Even if he hates it sometimes.” Keith pushed Lance forward.

“I only hate it when you dig out the wrong outfits or when you match the wrong things,” corrected Lance, “I got ya Pidge. Come here. Follow me.”

They waited for her to change and then walked out across the mall and down to the first floor. He entered a store with a mix of clothing, but the fit and style were very different than that of the dress she previously had on.

Lance walked around and used Keith as a shopping cart, asking him to hold out his arm as he piled on clothing. He shooed Pidge into a fitting room and asked her to try the outfits.

In a matter of minutes, she stepped out in a clean and crisp short sleeve button down and skinny black pants. “Cute,” commented Lance as he placed her in front of the mirror and adjusted the fit, “See, this shows off your cute petite frame yet still a little more on the boyish side like you seem to like.”

Pidge tilted her head, “My lab coat would look good with this for formal meetings.”

“You already look more confident.” Keith grinned. “Find her a few more outfits. I'm thinking a surprise gift is in order.”

“Jam Boy!” She went to object, but Lance swiftly pushed her back in the dressroom and ordered her to change.

After a few more outfits, she stepped out in the last one, sporting a long skirt in a comfortable cotton with a loose fitted tank and sweater.

“Dang,” Pidge smiled, “how are you so good at this?”

“I pay attention. It’s simple. You like a blend of fem and masculine looks. You’re never too far from either, but it just depends on your mood.”

Pidge placed her hands on the skirt and lifted it, “I do like this look too.”

“It looks like you, which is the most important part.” Keith smiled.

“And I’ll be respected?” She couldn’t look to either of them.

“If they don’t respect you for your brain, they’re not worth your time,” said Lance, “and what are their names. I’m sure this agent can do some digging.”

“James is the one that likes to dig. Lance is right though. If they can't respect this,” Keith poked her forehead, “Then they're idiots. I don't care how smart they may be.”

Pidge smiled, “I like all of it. Thanks… I may have to ship it to Matt’s though.”

“I'll pay for the shipping. Don't worry Gremlin, I've got you covered.”

“Thanks, but I’m getting this all myself. I have money now.”

“Someone is rolling in money!” Lance grabbed the clothes from within the dressing room.

“Let me do something for you.” Keith walked with her to the checkout.

“I’m not letting you pay for this! I know how much that condo costs!” protested Pidge.

“I was about to ask how you knew, but then I remembered you tend to just know everything,” said Lance causing Pidge to snicker devilishly.

“Fine.” Keith grumbled as he let her pay.

Pidge smiled and happily paid for her clothing. “You can do me the favor of holding my bags.” She handed them both the bags and merrily stepped out of the store. As they walked towards the next shop glimmering from Lance’s eyes, she paused, back facing them, “Thanks guys… I’ve been trying so hard to keep that inside. I like my job, but the climate hasn’t been welcoming to my brand of appearance and personality. If it wasn’t for Barry, I would have quit a long time ago.”

“We're here for whatever you need. Afterall paladins stick together.”

Pidge didn’t speak but her fingers reached up to rub the green bracelet on her wrist. “No matter the distance…” she whispered. After a few more seconds of silence, she turned and smiled at them, “Come on, I didn’t want you to pay for my clothes, but you can buy me a late lunch.”

“Of course.” He took Lance's hand as they made their way to the restaurants.

She waited until they passed her before she carefully looped her arms around Lance and walked beside them. “Honestly, I don’t know what took me so long. I shouldn’t be ashamed. Just like I’m not ashamed to be ace.”

“What?” Lance’s eyes nearly popped out, “You’re what?”

“Ace… asexual. Do you know the term?”

“Yeah! I just didn’t know that about you! Did you?” He turned his attention to Keith.

“Why do you think I always left my apartment open to her?” He shook his head with a grin.

“Because she’s ace?! That makes no sense!” Lance’s head fell in confusion.

Pidge giggled, “Because I’ve always told him everything about me. At least now I know he means it when he says he can keep my secrets. If he didn’t tell you, he definitely didn’t tell anyone else.”

“I can’t believe you keep secrets from me! How can I trust you now?!” Lance accused with a sarcastic tone.

“This wasn't my secret to tell. I tell you everything else.” Keith leaned over and kissed him.

Lance returned the kiss, separating when Pidge tugged then apart. “Lunch,” she commanded.

They laughed and made their way to the restaurant.

#

###  _1 Aug - 9:00 - Half way through the visit… and I already miss him._

Keith closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warm water of his shower. Waking up next to Lance was a dream come true. He missed the warmth of his husband being near him. Even the incessant buzzing of his phone didn't seem to bother him.

Lance kept tossing and turning, but the buzz of Keith’s phone forced him to wake up. Rubbing his eyes, he realized his husband was showering and decided to grab the cellphone. Plugging in his birthday on the keypad, Lance read over the five missed calls from a James Griffin and the one unread text.

<\\\>

_James: I need you._

<\\\>

Lance’s heart beat furiously. His groggy mind didn’t allow him to think clearly as all he registered was someone else telling Keith he needed him.

Keith stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, as he dried his hair with a smaller towel. “Blue? Is everything okay?” He paused with concern at Lance's expression.

“Um - I don’t know. You got a message,” he replied, holding the phone out to Keith, “seems someone _needs_ you?”

He took the phone and flipped to the messages. “Damn it. He knows this is my vacation. James needs me to look at some files. He always minces his words when he's pissed off about a case.” Keith groaned as he walked over to the closet, to grab a slightly more professional outfit.

“Oh yeah - that’s who James is.” Lance hates himself for jumping to an unnecessary conclusion, “you’re gonna have to go in?”

“It shouldn't be for too long. Maybe an hour? Do you want to come with me?”

“Am I actually going to be able to?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“I'll sign you in as my guest. We bring civilians in for questioning all the time. Besides we're not going to be there long.”

“Alright. Give me a few minutes to get ready.” Lance rolled out of bed and stretched his bare chest. Passing Keith, he slipped his hand on his chest and planted a morning kiss, before snatching off Keith’s towel, taking a gander, and making a sexual joke with a loud chuckle.

Keith rolled his eyes and started getting dressed. He wondered briefly why Lance seemed distraught, but shook his head as he started to focus on what could be stumping James.

When Lance was finished, they both went downstairs to find Pidge tinkering with their TV. She stepped back and dusted her hands, “How have you not installed your PlayStation?”

“I've been busy with work. Speaking of, I just got called in for a consult.”

“What? Can I come?!”

“So you can hack our systems? I don't think so.”

“Oh come on!” She darted over to him and grabbed his arm, “I promise I won’t even touch a computer.”

“You will leave all electronics off and in the car.” He looked down at needing her to understand there wasn't an exception to his order.

She saluted and smiled, “I promise! Here you can even take my watch! Just let me in!”

“Fine.” He held out his hand for her electronics.

She placed all of them on his hand and ran to her guest room to quickly change.

Lance stepped beside Keith. “You’re going to regret this.”

“I know, but you saw how excited she is.”

Lance laughed and helped him get ready to leave.

#

They arrived at the building and Pidge’s eyes glowed from the moment they stepped out of the car all the way to security clearance. Keith could see her analyzing every detailed and feared the things rattling in her mind.

Lance wasn’t sure how to react, keeping close to Keith, but not taking his hand or arm. “It’s pretty nice.” He took his visitors pass and followed after the metal detectors.

“You can relax. No one is going to jump out and detain you.” Keith chuckled as he pressed the button on the elevator. “Pidge is a different story.”

“I’m keeping my promise, unlike you two.” She glared at them.

“We haven't broken a promise.” Keith ruffled her hair as he stepped out of the elevator and through the glassdoors to the floor of his department.

“McClain! What are you doing here?!” shouted Iverson from the opposite side of the room.

“Griffin asked for help. I'm not going to be here long.” Keith called back as he walked over to where his desk sat next to James's.

“Did he just call you McClain?” Lance blushed.

Before Keith could answer, James’s face popped up from his cubicle, “Keith! Thank god… who are these two?”

“This is Lance and Pidge. Don't let her touch a computer unless you want us all to get fired.” He leaned against James's desk.

James raised an eyebrow. “Okay…” he looked between them both and the moment his eyes found Lance’s wedding ring, he figured it out, remembering exactly why Keith had taken some time off, “So this is him? Lance, was it?”

“Lance… nice to meet you,” replied Lance and extended his hand in greeting.

James turned back to Keith, “I’m having trouble with this case. There are a variety of blood samples at the scene but none are really presenting much.”

“How you managed to do your job before I showed up I will never understand.” Keith shook his head as he stepped closer and started to look over the files.

Lance awkwardly stood around, looking at the office and trying to entertain his thoughts away from what he considered some rude behavior from James. Attempting to think it was due to his flustered behaviors from the work, Lance poked Pidge and tried to whisper a conversation with her as they waited.

“Which one is your cubicle?” asked Pidge.

Keith glanced over at her before pointing to the one directly next to where they were standing. He immediately turned back to the case file.

They both turned over and examined the little area. There were plenty of papers pinned all around, but surrounding his computer were pictures of everyone back in Orlando. Some were from their wedding to Ginny’s birthday. The one that caused Lance to smile was them at their honeymoon and his heart dropped at seeing a copy of the picture of Keith and Miguel right beside it.

Pidge, however, kept glaring at the computer wanting just five minutes with it, but she resisted.

James kept glancing up to Keith as he read over the file. He hated how much he quickly became accustomed to having him around and how much he wanted him near, “So… anything?”

“There could be a connection here… but it's a stretch. It might be more efficient if you look at the signature and match it to other open cases.” He scratched his head slightly stumped at the case.

“Ugh - Yeah. I’ll do that. I’m just so desperately trying to prevent another attack. The pattern is every forty-eight hours. It’s driving me mad,” he leaned back on his chair and looked up to Keith, lingering his gaze, “anyway you can shorten your vacation?”

“I can, but I'm not going to.” Keith looked to Lance and smiled.

James grumbled under his breath, “So that’s the husband?”

“Yes, that is my husband.”

“Oh…” his voice fell short, dismissive, and unimpressed.

“Oh? What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing… nothing at all. Just - I don’t know. Figured he would be this charming guy the way you talk about him. Seems rather plain - no offense.”

“This was a last minute change to our plans.” He tossed the file back on the desk.

“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude. Just my first impression. Go, before you chop my head off.” James gathered the file and went back to work.

“Don’t screw this up.” Keith walked over to Lance and Pidge. He seemed annoyed until he stopped next to them and smiled. “I'm sorry. I know this has to be boring for you.”

“It’s torture,” grumbled Pidge still staring at the computer.

“I find it interesting. I love the pictures. It’s so sweet.” Lance poked Keith’s cheek.

“It helps to have reminders of the good things in our lives. Makes this job a little less depressing.” Keith wrapped an arm around Lance's waist and pulled him close.

Lance enjoyed the open affection, confirming that Keith wasn’t hiding his true self from his co-workers.

James lifted himself slightly to watch the two kiss. He groaned lowly and slid back down to his seat, crossing his arms, and tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.

He heard Lance giggle from behind the wall, which caused him a grimace. There was something so off about them, irking him to the core. He hated to admit how much he enjoyed working with Keith and spending Saturdays together at the track. If he had been single - James would have made a move already.

Instead, he had something in his way - a rather large and annoying obstacle. Unlike before, he could tell this one would be harder to break.

“Alright, let's go. They'll survive until I get back.” Keith motioned for Pidge to follow him and Lance back to the elevator.

Lance held happily to Keith as they disappeared, planting one more kiss in Keith’s lips as the elevator closed.

James soured at his desk, left to his loneliness.

#

###  _4 Aug - 7:00 - He’s making it so hard._

Keith woke up to an empty bed. For a moment, he had to recall if he had chosen to forget taking Lance and Pidge to the airport, but when he looked at his phone, he realized he had two more days before they left. He stumbled out of bed, rubbing his eyes, and wanting to get his morning tea, but the need to locate Lance drove his body to move.

When he entered the kitchen and living room to find Pidge still sleeping on the couch and no Lance making his cup of morning coffee. However, the fresh scent of brewed beans lingered and he saw the stirring spoon in the sink. Curious, he went back upstairs and entered the second bedroom.

He grinned finding Lance comfortably sitting in his stool penciling a sketch into the large canvas in front of him. He already had streaks of charcoal on his hands and pants, fingerprints left on the mug sitting on the small table to his left.

As usual, Lance was too concentrated to notice Keith entering.

He walked up behind Lance and wrapped his arms around him allowing his head to rest on Lance's shoulder. “This is exactly how our mornings should be.”

“I can’t wait until it is.” He lifted his fingers to guide Keith’s chin to force their lips to meet. Breathlessly, he whispered, “Thank you again for this. You didn’t have to make this room just for me.”

“I wanted too. I wanted to show you that you deserve that internship. That we can do this.” He leaned into the touch not caring that he was getting charcoal on his cheek.

“If only you were in the committee making the decision, but no matter what, we will reach our goal. May it be through the internship or finding work after graduation. Regardless of how I get here, I’ll be here and we’ll progress.”

“That's all I want.” Keith kissed his cheek.

“It’ll be a bit sad when we have to deconstruct this room, but it is perfect for a nursery.”

“You want to turn this into a nursery?” He leaned back to look at Lance.

Lance turned in his seat, “Well… yeah. That’s the goal, isn’t it?”

“The goal is for you to be a big shot animator or artist for a top company out here.”

Lance looked at him stunned, “I mean - yeah, that’s one of my goals, but that’s just a step towards the real goal.”

“Having kids really means that much to you?”

“Well - Yeah!” Lance said stunned, “how have you not realized that? We’ve talked about it so much. I mean… did you change your mind since moving here? I thought us adopting a child was priority number one… I’m excited to be a professional animator someday, but I’ve longed to be a dad nearly my whole life. Family means everything to me and starting one with you means even more.”

“I didn't change my mind. I just… I don't know how to do that… be a dad. It wasn't even a possibility until now.”

“Are you serious?” Lance couldn’t help, but laugh, “you’ve been acting like a dad for years! You’ve been like a father to Ginny… come on? To Freddy! Why else would he call you dad otherwise?”

“That's different. They're teenagers.”

“You’re afraid of babies?” Lance continued to snicker, finding the slight terror in Keith’s eyes endearing. He reached over and took his hand, tangling their fingers together, “Unlike most of your life, this new step is completely different. This time you start off not alone - you have me. This is for us, not just for me or just for you. It’s not going to be easy, but it’s pretty much in the definition of being a parent. That’s why we do it together. That’s why I keep saying it’s _our_ goal.”

“ _Our_ goal…” Keith sighed. “I'm a fucking idiot.”

Lance pulled himself up and curled his other hand around Keith’s neck, “You’re my idiot and it’s okay. I’m here to keep you balanced and aware of what’s going on.”

“You're right, as usual.” Keith smiled even as his stomach turned in knots.

“Just remember, speak up to me. Don’t hold back - okay?”

“Okay.” Keith kissed him before making his way back to the door. “I'm still glad you like the room.”

“I like it - but I love you more,” Lance sat down and curled onto the stool, smiling at Keith.

“I love you too.” Keith gave Lance one last smile before he left the room. As he walked back into their bedroom he leaned against the door taking several deep breaths.

It was for Lance.

All of this was for Lance. He continued to repeat to himself over and over again until he felt the panic pass.

#

###  _6 Aug - 11:55 - Once more… I must see him walk away. When will it be the last time?_

Pidge squeezed Keith in her arms, “Eat your meals. Clean the condo. Make sure the computers are well cared for. Make sure Blue stays healthy. My goddaughter and her father need to remain in one piece.”

“We will be fine. Make sure my husband cares for himself.” Keith chuckled as he hugged her back.

“I will watch him like a hawk. I’ll treat him like a fragile package.” She laughed and openly wipe the tear down her cheek as she stepped back, “You’re next to visit. Thanksgiving at the Holt-Shirogane house.”

“As long as there isn't a last minute case I will be there.” He grinned as he looked to Lance.

“I’ll call your boss personally. You’re coming over for thanksgiving,” demanded Lance with a hint of agony.

“You'll have Iverson quaking in his boots.” Keith pulled Lance into his arms and held him close.

“I can get mean. You of all people know how rough I can be.” Lance kissed his cheek as he giggled lowly.

“Careful. You're the one that has to fly home with Pidge.” Keith kissed him and leaned their foreheads together.

“Yeah… yeah… I’ll miss you again. Stay safe at work and I’ll call you the moment we land.”

“This is the part I hate the most.” Keith's grip tightened as he tried to control his emotions.

“I know, but I keep counting down. I keep thinking of what we are working for and envisioning the life we are going to have once this becomes official. And I’ll have the memories of our many nights.” He rolled to be in front of Keith and kissed him passionately.

Pidge openly gagged.

“I love you.” Keith returned the kiss before stepping away. “Now go before either I force you to stay or Pidge murders us for grossing her out.”

“The murder is likely to happen first,” Pidge groaned and Lance laughed.

They hugged one final time before making their way to the security check. Reaching the scanners, Lance blew a final kiss and kept his eye contact with Keith until they disappeared from sight.

Keith sighed as he turned to walk back to the parking lot. Looking down at his phone he reset the countdown for Thanksgiving. Opening his messages his fingers hesitated over Garth's number. _“I can't bother him… he just left to spend time with his family…”_ Scrolling through his messages he stopped and sent one out.

<//>

_Keith: Wanna grab a drink?_

_Keith: I could use someone to talk to_

_James: Are you asking me to grab drinks in the middle of the day?_

_James: I’m still at work._

_Keith: I'm asking for after work._

_James: Sure. I can meet around six._

_Keith: great I'll meet you at the usual place_

_James: I’m assuming you’re paying since you’re making the request._

_Keith: I will buy you one drink_

_Keith: I've seen your bar tabs_

_James: Coward._

_James: See you at six._

<//>

###  _6 Aug - 18:00 - I hate that I feel this way…_

James arrived, pulling half his hair back with his hand as he slid his keys into his back pocket. He found Keith at the bar, eating out of the small bowl of peanuts but without a drink. He loosened the collar of his shirt, trying to be more casual. It was refreshing to see Keith alone. Double checking, he scanned to make sure Lance wasn’t around. Once it was apparent Keith came alone, James grinned and made his way to the empty stool.

“You’re patient. I would have gotten one already.”

“I don't drink much. You know that.” Keith shook his head as he ate another peanut.

“Then why invite me to a bar?” He raised his hand to the bartender and ordered his drink.

“Because I need a drink.” Keith ordered his drink telling the bartender to double it. “I thought I had it all figured out. I knew why I moved out here. There was a plan. Only I forgot one crucial part, he wants a family.”

James blinked rapidly, amazing that Keith spoke frankly and directly to the point, “Oh? Trouble in paradise?”

“I wouldn’t call it that. I just don’t have the confidence he does in being a parent.” Keith sighed and downed half his glass. “I was a foster kid for most of my life. Even then I changed houses so many times it was hard to keep count.”

“Do you even want to be a parent with all that? I mean, it’s okay to not want kids. I don’t know. I know this for a fact - kids creep me out.”

“I like kids. There’s nothing wrong with kids. I just don’t think I’m the most qualified person to raise them. Between my history as a child in the system and my PTSD. If my qualifications are in question for joining your team then they will certainly be an issue for raising a child.”

James slowly sipped his drink, trying to analyze what he could say, “Perhaps you aren’t fit to be a parent. Nothing wrong with being the best uncle.”

“He won’t be satisfied with that.” He grumbled.

“Then why did you marry him in the first place?” James tried not to look at Keith, lingering his eyes on his drink, but unable to completely look away. He glanced over, hoping his harsh words wouldn’t drive him away.

“I love him. He’s literally my better half.” Keith finished off his drink and asked the bartender for another.

“But if you both don’t believe in the same things? How is that being his better half?”

“I do want a family… I just don’t know if I can give him what he wants.”

James sipped his drink again, slightly frustrated, “What does he want?”

“He wants a family. How can I be a father if I can't guarantee the safety of my children… if I'm the biggest threat to them.”

Those words made James freeze, “What are you talking about?”

“You've never seen me have a full blown panic.” Keith downed the new glass completely. “If it wasn't because I work with other vets… I nearly hurt Lance. It could have been bad.”

James slowly lowered his drink and gave Keith his full attention, “How often does this happen?”

“I don't know. Maybe at most once a month. The medication helps, but they're slowly taking me off of that.”

“What? You have a violent attack once a month?!”

“I've been able to bring myself down from them! There's no need to yell. Besides none have happened in the field.”

James bit his lip, “I just didn’t realize it was _that_ bad.”

“That's it getting better. It was a lot more frequent… Lance started working out in part so he could restrain me.”

“Jesus…” James whimpered, rolling his shoulders back, “we’re gonna need to spar. I need to learn your strength just in case.” He paused, realizing what he was saying, “if that’s okay with you? Me helping you out if something was to happen at work…”

“It's honestly something I've been meaning to bring up to the team. If you're willing to help I'm not going to refuse.”

“Yeah… I’ll help. There is talk of you becoming my direct partner, if you’re interested.”

“I'm definitely interested. We work well together.” Keith smiled for the first time since they started drinking.

James grinned as he lifted the glass to his lips. For safe measure, he added, “We’ll train the whole team just in case, but I’ll be your go to. Fair?”

“Fair. Just don't treat me like I’m some time bomb waiting to go off. It’s not like that. It also won't hinder my job performance.”

“I trust you.” He spoke frankly, casually yet with no fault to his words, “I know you’re qualified for this job. This is just a personal glitch in the system, as Ina would say.”

“I'm a little bummed she didn't get to meet Pidge. Though it terrifies me what the two of them together would be able to accomplish.” Keith laughed as he motioned to close out his tab.

James took a risk and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “I’m here for you - partner.”

“Thanks. That means a lot to me.” Keith smiled as he didn't flinch away from the contact.

James returned to his drink and casually continued to keep Keith’s attention, trying to get to know him more. It became apparent - Keith loved Lance, but his own inner turmoil made it easy to get James to steer the conversation.

In one flash thought, it all came to him - he had his entry point. Now all he had to do was separate them both permanently.

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you see where this might be going? Who knows? We like to take you all on a journey... Bwahahahahaha! 
> 
> Please leave us comments and kudoes! We love you. - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> __  
> **Our Fics:**  
>   
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	10. Year 6 - Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay - its been crazy <3 Here is the next chapter!!!! - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 15 Aug - 10:00 - And now life moves on… _

<\\\>

_ (Group Chat: Team Voltron)  _

_ Ginny: First day of school!  _

_ Ginny: I’m thinking of joining choir again and a new club :)  _

_ Keith: The choir was a given  _

_ Keith: what new club? _

_ Ginny: THE GSA!  _

_ Keith: GSA? _

_ Hunk: How do you not know about the GSA Keith? _

_ Lance: GINNY!  _

_ Lance: I’M SO PROUD! T-T _

_ Pidge: Numbnuts! Your husband doesn’t know what the GSA is. Correct that!  _

_ Lance: Red. It’s the Gay Straight Alliance. _

_ Ginny: Figured I’d follow in Daddy’s footsteps _

_ Ginny: It was Freddy’s idea and Cindy is joining too _

_ Hunk: Your school isn't going to know what hit them. _

_ Keith: I'm proud of you Ginny _

_ Shiro: I was the president in my club.  _

_ Lance: GINNY FOR PRESIDENT!  _

_ Ginny: Don’t get crazy. I’m just joining for now _

_ Keith: You could be president easily. _

_ Ginny: GUYS!  _

<\\\>

“Alright everyone, it is now two thirty which means the meeting has begun. Dean, the classroom is now yours.” Mrx. Fox announced as she leaned back in her chair with her feet propped up on her desk. Sitting beside her was Mrs. Ramirez as she typed away on her laptop, giggling to herself yet paying attention to the students.

“Thank you, Mrx. Fox. Now we're going to start off today with just getting to know each other. For all of our new members I want to make it clear: what happens in GSA stays in GSA. These meetings are a safe place for us to explore as a community. Please respect it if someone is not publicly out yet. They may feel safe here but not out there. So, as we go around the room I want you to say your name, preferred pronouns, and something interesting about yourself. I'll start it off. Hi, my name is Dean. I go by he him pronouns, and I am a trans man.” Dean grinned and waved to the group. “Oh and I'm the current president of the GSA.”

Ginny sat in her small blue chair moving from side to side. She couldn’t explain why she was so nervous, but they smoothed away slightly when Freddy took her hand and squeezed it. 

The students went around introducing themselves and right after Cindy, it became Ginny’s turn. “Hi…” she cleared her throat, trying to remember her research on using correct terms, “my name is Ginny. I’m a cis female so I go by her pronouns. I’m straight and this is my boyfriend Freddy. We are here because of my uncles.”

Freddy chuckled, “Well I guess I don’t really need to introduce myself since she did that for me. I will say I go by him pronouns.”

The whole group welcomed them as Dean turned to the next girl. She fidgeted in her seat as she nervously picked at her nails. “My name… is Ezor. I-I go by her pronouns and there really isn't anything interesting about me.”

They all welcomed her and continued with introductions. Ginny leaned forward in her seat, recognizing Ezor from her biology and US Government class. Her attention snapped back when Dean continued on with the meeting.

“I've heard a few people mention the reasons why they came today and I want to dig a little deeper into that. Ginny? Right?” He looked over at her. “You mentioned your uncles are why you are here. Would you elaborate for us?”

“Um - sure…” she shuffled in her seat, not expecting to be placed on the spot, “I have two uncles,  _ tio _ Lance and uncle Keefy - well Keith,” she laughed to herself. Freddy squeezed her hand for encouragement, “all my life I grew up knowing my  _ tio  _ is bisexual. My daddy was his first ally and he raised me to see that everything about my uncle is normal. I actually didn’t realize being a different sexual orientation was considered to some to be taboo until I noticed my  _ abuela’s _ disdain for his bisexuality - but that’s another story… anyway, my daddy was in the military and there he met my uncle Keith. They became best friends and when he learned Keith was gay - he immediately tried to hook them up with this giant master plan.” Her voice grew silent, remembering the many Skype calls with Miguel telling her and Trish about Keith and the little tidbits about his master plan. “However, it didn’t go as planned since my daddy passed away during his service, which left uncle Keith with no one to call family - so my  _ Mamí  _ took him in and helped him get started. And - well - we kind of took over the plan and it seemed to work since my uncles got married this past January.” She paused, noticing the further she got in the story, the more the expression on the faces of other changed to appreciation and curiousness. She even grabbed the attention of the two teachers. “When my daddy passed away Lance and Keith became my fathers. My  _ tio _ had already given up his whole life to help raise me while my daddy went to service and when he died, my uncle helped care for me and had been like my guardians ever since. Coming here is just a small way of giving my thanks to them. I’ve seen them go through so much and when they lost their number one supporter - I just knew this was my chance to give back to them and to remember my daddy.”

Freddy squeezed her hand again, trying to comfort her as the tears welled in her eyes. To give her a moment, he spoke up, “They really are two of the best people we know. They even stepped up and took care of me the moment they learned I don’t really have a dad. I like to see them as my dads.”

Ginny smiled, “They just mean so much to us. And I really miss my uncle Keith since he had to move to California and I’m already dreading the day when my  _ tio _ needs to move too.”

“That's amazing.” Dean started to clap as the rest of the group joined in. “We beyond glad to have allies like the two of you join us. More people need to see the world the way you do.”

“I agree,” Ginny grinned, overwhelmed by the sudden sense of missing her father and Keith, “I’m glad I could be here.”

“Alright now let's work on our norms.” Dean turned and grabbed a dry erase marker to begin writing on the whiteboard. “Number one! Respect! In all its forms.”

“Pizza!” shouted a tall and well build female with hair colors in bright oranges, pink, and blues. She held stacks of pizza with a thinner girl, wearing a set of cat ears on her head, standing behind her with sodas.

“And pizza.” Dean chuckled. “Alright well go eat and socialize and I'll write the rest of the norms up here. Remember if you want to come to a second meeting you need to get the parent permission form signed.”

Ginny, Freddy, and Cindy stood up. A few members walked up to them and asked questions about her family. Eventually she ended up showing them pictures from her phone including old images from when they weren’t dating all the way to their wedding. 

When she had a moment, she stepped over to grab a slice and a drink.

“You’re rather popular?” said the girl who brought the pizzas, “name’s Zethrid and this is Narti.”

“Um - hi,” Ginny smiled.

Narti happily waved back. Zethrid spoke, “She can’t really speak, but she can hear you.”

“Oh…” Ginny stood awkwardly, slightly intimidated by the Juniors.

As they all started to return back to the desks Ginny sensed someone standing near. Ezor stood awkwardly by with her plate in hand unsure if she could join them.

Ginny grinned kindly and waved at her in greeting before offering for her to sit near them. “You have Mr. Gonzalez and Miss. Hope’s classes with me, right?”

“Yeah…” Ezor sat down with them. “You're Ginny McClain. I saw your uncle's exhibit. Well I read about it.” She corrected herself as she started to eat.

Ginny blinked in astonishment, “You - you did?”

“Yeah. I really like his artwork. I wanted to see it in person but my parents said no.”

“I have some of it in my house. I mean - he’s currently living with us. I can ask him if he’s willing to show you a few pieces.” 

“You’re always jumping the gun,” Freddy chuckled as he ate his pizza, “too pushy.” 

She shoved him lightly and stuck out her tongue, “If you’re a fan of my  _ tio’s _ work, the least I could do is offer a chance to meet him before he moves away.” 

“I couldn’t impose on your family like that.” Ezor shook her head quickly. “I already had to lie about why I was staying late today after school.” She seemed to shrink in her seat.

“Hide?” asked Freddy. 

Ginny leaned a bit closer to Ezor, “What if I was to invite you over to do some studying for biology?” 

“That would be okay…” She glanced to Ginny.

“Well it’s settled. I’ll ask my  _ mami _ and  _ tio _ what day will work. You got a phone?” 

“Sort of.” Ezor pulled out a track phone that had clearly been outdated awhile ago. “There are a lot of rules in my house.” she quickly added hoping that was enough of an explanation.

“Does it text?” Ginny tried to not let the concern in her mind appear in her tone. 

She shook her head.

Ginny bit her lip, “How about this? Meet me for breakfast tomorrow. I’ll talk with them tonight and I’ll have an answer for you. Do you think your parents would want to speak with my  _ mami _ first? I know she’ll do so if needed.” 

“I don't know. Don't worry about that.” Ezor smiled slightly.

“Okay… well. Breakfast. Tomorrow. Deal?” 

“Deal.”

Ginny smiled and turned her attention back to the group as they went on with their meeting. She turned her gaze back for a moment to Ezor, happy that they opened up. Ginny could feel it - something about this girl was going to need to protection of the princess and paladins. 

#

###  _ 3 Sept - 14:32 - The work is getting easier and so is this transition. I’m surprised by how well I’m adapting.  _

<//>

_ Lance: I got a break between classes. How much longer until your session? _

_ Keith: about a half hour. _

_ Keith: How did your class go? _

_ Lance: GOOD! I am so happy to be in 2D animation.  _

_ Lance: I’ll email you an animation I’m working on _

_ Keith: I can't wait to see it. _

_ Lance: How was your first off site mission? Anything you can actually tell me? _

_ Keith: We were successful _

_ Keith: I'm grateful they partnered me with Griffin. He managed to keep me grounded. _

_ Lance: Has it been hard?  _

_ Keith: It has its moments but it's not nearly as difficult as I anticipated. _

_ Lance: Good. I worry sometimes. _

_ Lance: I guess the medication and therapy are working! That’s what matters. _

_ Keith: It will work that much better once you are here. _

_ Lance: For sure! _

_ Lance: I’m gonna work on the finished produce for the cover. Got some notes back. Call me after your session.  _

_ Lance: Love you more! _

_ Keith: I love you too, Blue _

_ <//> _

Acxa sat down across from Keith with her usual punk professional attire and a freshly painted navy blue hair. She wrote down notes on his details during his away mission and smiled. “Glad this action plan is working - well action plan in progress. You still need to figure out a way to bring yourself back. You never know when you may end up alone.” 

“I know. I have a few ideas but I wont know if they work until I try them. Griffin said he'll give me time to come down on my own before he steps in if we aren't in any immediate danger.” Keith had started to relax more with Acxa and became more candid with their conversations.

“Well that’s good. Seems your work partner has got your back. Are you feeling trust with your team?”

“Yeah. It was a little weird at first but we were simply adjusting. Everything has been moving smoothly for the last few weeks.”

“Glad to hear. Now, how about things with your husband. Is the distance causing any harm?” 

“There's the usual I want to be near him ache, but other than that things have been just fine. He visited a month ago and I intend to fly out there for the holidays.” 

“Much needed rest. That’s also important. Always keep in mind that if you anxiety ever flares, do let me know. All it takes is a note from me for you to use some FMLA leave.” 

“I will. Acxa… have you ever had a patient like me that has started a family successfully?”

She leaned back and crossed her arms over her legs, “Yes. Many. I’ve had clients who were already family men and women - diagnosed when they were already parents. Why?”

“Lance wants to start a family. I want kids too… I just don't know if I'm cut out for it.” 

“Where do your doubts come from?” She probed.

“Everywhere. I was a foster kid. The kind that gets shuffled from home to home with no one to care about them. Then there's the PTSD.”

Acxa let her guard down, sighing sympathetically. “But you have found family since then. Is that not enough for you to reflect on some positives?” 

“I can handle older kids. I've worked with Ginny for years now. It's the idea of an infant. What if I have an episode? What if I can't bring myself down… if I hurt them…” Keith felt his lungs seize as his hands started to shake. “I-I couldn't …”

Acxa gently placed the notebook on the floor beside her and stood up, taking careful steps towards him. Keith figured she was coming to assist him, but instead, she asked him a question, “You can’t what? Care for a child? You believe you will hurt them? Do you believe you’re unfit to be safely left alone with one?” 

“I don't know!” He shifted away from her. “The risk will always be there.” He hung his head in his hands as he tried to breathe.

“And you believe you will never be able to control it? That you are incurable and incapable of even protecting yourself?” 

“I don't know… I just want to give him what he wants.”

“But that consistent pressure to please him is causing you more pain… Keith… release the anxiety. Let go of that pressure and breath in deeply. Hold that breath and then release.” 

He did as she asked and yet he continued to shake. “I just want him to be happy.”

“I understand that.” She took several steps forward until her palm nearly reached the center of his chest, “but you can’t be responsible for someone’s happiness if you can’t control your own.” 

“He is my happiness.”

“No… you have to understand that he makes you happy… but you’re trying to make his happiness your burden. No one can ever hold that kind of control… you can bring him happiness, but you cannot control it.” Her hand reached his chest and she tried to massage his lungs into finding a steady pace. 

“I can't be the thing standing in his way.”

Acxa sat beside him and placed her other hand on his back. “The only way you can stand in his way is by not realizing what you actually have control over. You said you want to make him happy - than speak honestly with him. Discuss what you both intent with children. What your expectations are. Create the morals of your family and test the limits of your partnership… you have to push the line, stop trying to control his and instead merge both of them together.” 

Keith nodded as his breathing slowed down. He hated breaking like this in front of her. He hated breaking at all.

“Good… now take a moment to compose yourself and then think of what I said.”

“I'll try to talk with him… face to face. I won't discuss something like this if I can't see him.”

“No… I think some of the smaller things you should consider already discussing. There are some topics that may only take a few seconds, but it helps you build up to the more serious questions that should be done in person.”

“I will try.” Keith huffed as he looked away.

“Keith,” she took a sturdier voice, “you will do it - at least one topic.”

“And what topic do you propose I start with?”

“That decision I can not make for you, but I would suggest something a little fun… well I hope it leads to something fun. Like baby names or how you would like to decorate the nursery. It’s a decision you’ll have to make, yet it shows Lance you still want children and take it serious, no matter the timeline of when it will happen… unless wanting children has changed since we started?”

“Of course not. I still want a family.”

“Good. Start happy. Things that should get you excited. Leave the harder stuff for when you can be next to him. It’s okay to ease into it. It’s a big life decision.”

“Yeah big life decision…” Keith stood, “I’ll see you again next month then.”

“Practice that breathing and let me know how that conversation goes. Okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded to her and made his way out.

#

###  _ 13 Sept - 11:36 - Sometimes I just have to push myself. _

<\\\>

_ Lance: RED CALL ME! _

_ <//> _

“Blue? What’s going on?” Keith sat at his desk flipping through a stack of files.

“I got the contract… or more like.. I signed it! I’m officially their artist for this upcoming trilogy! Plus an artbook! Two if it sells well. I’m published! I have something for a resume!” Keith didn’t need to see Lance. He knew his husband was jumping all over the house, “and the first payment is $35,000.”

“Damn. Well then looks like I need to step up my game.” Keith chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.

“I figured we could talk about what to do with it. I was thinking $10,000 saved up for a house downpayment, $10,000 for me to get a newer car once I’m in Cali, and the rest to save for the adoption. If you’d like, you can have $5,000 for any expenses until I move there.”

“That’s a really good idea, but expenses are covered here… let’s put the five grand towards the adoption as well.”

Lance’s heavy breath slowed down as he sat on the bed and got comfortable, “Okay. That works. I’ll use it as an emergency funds for the move if needed, but if we don’t use it, it can go into baby fund.”

“Perfect. So we’re doing this. We’re going to adopt a kid.”

Lance paused, taking a moment to analyze his tone, “Yeah… for sure. Like, how soon you thinking?”

“I don’t know. Maybe once you’re settled here.” Keith shrugged as he adjusted the phone.

“Damn,” Lance felt choked up, “I thought you’d ask for a bit longer.” He laughed nervously, still not sure, “but I like it. I’m only getting older and I can’t waste my good breeding years,” he joked.

“A McClain spawn. The world may not be ready for that. Have… have you thought of names?”

Lance hummed to himself before answering, “When I was a kid I wanted to name my son Simba and daughter Jasmine… but not so much anymore.”

“Yeah, no. I’m going to have to deny those names.” Keith laughed.

Lance snickered, “I was like eight! But I do like the idea of making a reference name… what was your mother’s name again?”

“Krolia.” 

“Yep… I still like it.”

“You want to name our kid after my mother?” Keith accidentally knocked a few folders off the desk.

“Why not? She was a part of you. And you speak so fondly of her. It can be a cute name for a girl or a middle name.”

“Oh I’m not against it! I was just surprised is all.”

“You need to be less surprised about all this baby stuff,” Lance playfully sighed, “I have a heart, you know?”

“I know. What about if it’s a boy?”

“Maybe after my papi? Or someone from a television show?”

“What about… Miguel?”

There was a long pause; a hush that only make Keith grow more nervous by the second. Finally, he heard a sniffle and a long gasp, “Yeah… I thought about it, but I didn’t want to suggest it…”

“Why not?”

“I just wasn’t sure how you would react to it… or maybe I don’t know how I’ll react to it. Both ways.”

“I just think that it’s the right thing. My mother is important and so is your father, but the one big thing in our lives was Miguel.”

He sniffles again, “I completely agree… and for sure a first name.” Lance regained his composure, hand trembling against the phone, “Oh man - Okay…” Then something clicked in his head, “Oh shit babe! Aren’t you at work?”

“I am.”

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble talking with me?”

“We’re between cases and Iverson is in meetings all day.”

“Okay… as long as you’re not in any trouble.” He didn’t want to hang up, not with the moment growing between them, “I’m just so excited. It keeps me going thinking about the things we’ll do once I move in.”

“I’m just looking forward to you finally getting here.”

Lance huffed out a smile, “I dream about it every second… can I kiss you? How does the FBI not have some secret tech that can help me kiss you from this distance?”

“Because we are the FBI and not Starfleet Academy.”

Lance grumbled, “Does Starfleet have particle barriers?”

“I’m not going to even entertain the idea of answering that question.” Keith scoffed, “Of course they have particle barriers.”

“Oh good,” he snickered mischievously, “cause boy you activated my particle barrier...”

“Lance!” Keith turned bright red.

A loud cough interrupted from behind the right side of this cubicle as Lance laughed hysterically on the phone.

“Stop laughing.” Keith grumbled. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Lance spoke through his tearful laughs, “Yeah… okay. Call me later.”

“I love you. Even if you’re a jerk.” Keith sighed 

“And I love you more,” Lance tried to stop the chuckle in his throat.

“Jerk.” Keith rolled his eyes and hung up the phone enjoying having the last word.

Like a spider crawling a wall, the bangs of James’s hair appeared at the cubicle edge, “So…”

“So what?” Keith glanced over at him and started to clean up his desk.

“You’re not very quiet when on the phone… have I ever told you that?” James stood completely up and leaned over the wall, arms hanging over the edge.

“I blame him entirely for that.”

“Husband?” James tried not to growl.

“Yeah, he just got a big resume boost. Just one step closer to him getting to come here.” Keith softly smiled.

James leaned his head to one side, “Yeah… that’s exactly what you want after all.”

“It is.”

“Yeah…” James cough, “not to pry, but I heard you talk about kids… did you change your mind.”

“Change my mind? Kids were always part of the plan. I just wasn't sure if I was ready.”

“But I heard you mention something about around the time he arrives. Isn’t that like next June?”

“Well yeah, but it’s not a short process. Just because we start after he settles in doesn’t mean it’s going to happen right away.”

James clucked his tongue, “Huh - who knows. It’s not gonna take forever. Are you sure you’re really ready? This job can take you away from home once you’ve finished the trial period.”

“I know and he knows. Trust me we’ve talked about this.”

“Yeah… okay… just you wait…”

“You don’t think I can do it.”

James shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not saying you can’t. I’m just saying it’s rather hard to have career and family within the FBI. Look at Iverson. His first wife left him because he overworked in order to get his promotion.”

“I have no intention on being a commander.”

“Do you plan on being mostly behind a desk forever?”

“No, though how I balance my work and home life isn’t really your concern. It won’t impact my job performance.”

“It won’t?” James disappeared behind the separator, “Might want to ask Garth a question or two about personal life hindering the job.”

Keith huffed as he slammed the files back on his desk and stormed out of the room to get some air.

#

###  _ 27 Sept - 23:00 - I’ve been having that nightmare again. I try to push past it, but thinking of you has made it all the harder - I wish home was here - I didn’t realize how much I depend on him. _

Keith laid in bed with a book rest opened on his stomach. Blue purred against his ear while she slept on the pillow beside him - the pillow meant for Lance.

Before he could attempt sleep, his phone rang. Knowing how late it was in Florida, he startled upright and immediately answered the phone.

“Hey Uncle Keef… I didn’t wake you up, right?” said Ginny, calm as if it was two in the morning her time.

“No you didn't. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… yeah… I wanted to talk.” She laid on her bed, deep in thought, “I’ve had something on my mind and I wanted to get your advice.”

“Alright then, shoot. I'm all ears.”

“There is this girl in my GSA club and I’m - really concerned about her. She hasn’t come to club since the first meeting and I invited her to come over and study, but she’s been ignoring me in class. I don’t know, I just feel like she wanted to be friends and then suddenly it’s like we don’t even know each other.”

“Well that's odd.”

“There is a bit more,” she paused and bit her lip, “she was telling me her parents are really strict. She’s not allowed to text anyone or call. I can’t only really communicate with her at school and she’s not even looking at me in the face.”

“You have to remember Ginny not everyone's parents are like yours. Just because they're strict doesn't mean she's in danger.”

Ginny groaned lowly, “I’m not sure… it just feels off.” 

“Keep an eye on her. Try and connect with her. It’s all you really can do.”

“I’m not a fan of that answer.” She paused, blowing air between her lips in frustration, “But I promise I will try… So…” Her tone shifted to one of playfulness and teasing, “When am I getting a new cousin?” 

“You’re gonna have to wait a little longer for that one.” Keith chuckled, “We’re going to make sure Lance is settled out here first.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I know, but like  _ how _ long after that? Like only a few weeks? It better not be a few years! I’m already old enough at it is.” 

“It won’t be years that’s for sure. Just be patient.”

“I don’t wanna,” she pretended to sound like a small child, before giggling with pride, “I can’t wait. You’re gonna be such a good dad.” 

“You think so?”

‘Yeah! You’re awesome with me. You’ve really changed Freddy’s life - he can’t stop talking about how much he misses you and how he hates knowing  _ tio _ is leaving soon too. Plus, you had the best trainer!” 

“Miguel, didn’t train me for this. Besides you and Freddy aren’t exactly little kids.” Keith groaned.

“Daddy trained you for this! He showed you what it means to have a family and how to always remember how important they are - he always said that’s all a parent needs to know.” She smiled softly, remembering the glistening smile on his face as he spoke those words to Lance. His large hand resting on the top of her head as she ate her oatmeal. “And you have  _ tio _ as your husband. You’ll do fine.” 

“Yeah…” Keith sighed. 

“You sound so confident,” she accused sarcastically, “But I know I’m right…” She stopped talking abruptly. 

He heard some rustling on the speaker until a clear and familiar voice lectured, “Ginny! Go to sleep! You have school tomorrow!” 

“ _ Mami _ , I’m talking with Uncle Keefy.” He didn’t have to see Ginny’s face to know she was pouting. 

Trish huffed in anger and snatched the phone away, putting him on speaker, “I assume she called you, not the other way around?” 

“Of course. I’m aware of how late it is where you are.” Keith chuckled.

“Well she can call you in the morning. Have a goodnight Keith.” 

“Goodnight, Trish.”

“Night Uncle Keefy!” Ginny shouted before the phone hung up. 

“Goodnight, Ginny.” He leaned back as he set his phone on his night stand. The exhaustion was catching up with him and he knew that he needed to be in Lance’s arms sooner than later.

* * *

**FAN ART:** [Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken) Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/) [Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster) [Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck) [Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en) [The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... Ginny is getting herself a little arc too. :) And we have more new characters. Please leave comments and kudos. We love you all <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	11. Year 6 - Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot until I started editing that this is the beginning of level 3 angst. There is some cuteness here... but angst. <3 - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 31 Oct - 20:18 - There is nothing wrong with staying in on Halloween… ugh… _

<//>

_ Lance: Did you put Blue in the costume I sent you? _

_ Keith: She hates it… _

_ Lance: WHAT?! NO!! She has to love it! _

_ <image attached> _

_ Keith: See she’s all grumpy face _

_ Lance: SHE LOOKS LIKE HER FATHER! HAHAHAHA _

_ Lance: >_< _

_ Lance: So dang cute! _

_ Keith: I’m sure you’re cuter in your costume. _

_ Lance: Oh yes! You wanna see? _

_ Lance: <image attached> _

_ Keith: Definitely cuter _

_ Keith: You’re not getting dressed up this year? _

_ Lance: Naw. There is nothing to do.  _

_ Lance: Ginny is going to a party with Freddy. Trish is hanging out with Elizabeth. And nearly everyone else has plans that I either couldn’t attend or didn’t feel comfortable attending.  _

_ Lance: It’s just not as fun going out to parties without you. I prefer to stay in and do art.  _

_ Keith: I’m sorry, Blue… _

_ Lance: Don’t be sorry. It’s just for this year.  _

_ Lance: However, any word on taking Thanksgiving off? _

_ Keith: Yeah _

_ Keith: About that… _

_ Keith: I can only take one holiday week off this year. _

_ Lance: Oh? So like… do you have a choice? _

_ Keith: Yeah. So I’m asking you. Thanksgiving or Christmas? _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: I didn’t have plans to go to Miami this year.  _

_ Lance: Hunk and Shay wanted to host Thanksgiving at their new place and invited all of us to come.  _

_ Lance: If I tell my family I’m going to LA for Christmas to be with you, they will completely understand… so wanna come for Thanksgiving and I’ll come to you Christmas? I’ll cook and set everything up. I’ll even make us a little tree. That way when you’re done with work, we can have a little Christmas. _

_ Lance: Just you, me, and Blue.  _

_ Lance: ^_^ _

_ Keith: That sounds perfect  _

_ Lance: Excellent! Buy your ticket now! Those flights on Thanksgiving week can get expensive.  _

_ Keith: I will. Don't worry about me just focus on your art. _

_ Lance: Okay. But let me know! I have the money in savings from my check! Don’t hesitate to use it. _

_ Keith: I’m not dipping into your savings. _

_ Keith: Remember children are expensive _

_ Lance: I know. _

_ Lance: speaking of kids, Shiro and Matt have been hush hush since they announced they are trying… have you heard anything?  _

_ Keith: Nope. It’s been radio silence since I left _

_ Lance: I hope it’s going well _

_ Lance: I wanna know the ins and outs of the process  _

_ Keith: Perhaps we should ask them when I’m in town for thanksgiving _

_ Lance: Yeah! Let’s do that!  _

_ Keith: I’m counting down the days _

_ Lance: Me too. _

_ Lance: Are you doing anything right now? Wanna skype and watch a horror film?  _

_ Keith: I’m totally free. You pick the movie while I get situated over here. _

_ Lance: Okay!  _

_ # _

###  _ 3 Nov - 16:11 - Sometimes I wonder if they really miss me… but they easily answer that question… _

<\\\>

_ Liam: Allura says I’m progressing better. I’m glad I decided to go to that gun range and face my past a bit. _

_ Liam: Thank you for the suggestion. _

_ Keith: Not a problem _

_ Keith: Maybe when I visit we can go together _

_ Keith: Make a double date out of it? _

_ Liam: Sounds good! I’m excited to see you again. _

_ Liam: Trish is always complaining about how Lance mopes around the house. _

_ Keith: I’m sure he does _

_ Keith: Sometimes I think he’s worse than I am when we’re apart _

_ Liam: How are you handling it?  _

_ Keith: There are good and bad days _

_ Keith: The bad days tend to be a little worse without him but I manage _

_ Liam: Are you having any “complications”? Bet that therapist of yours is being hard on you. _

_ Keith: Acxa is very different from Allura. _

_ Liam: in a good or bad way? _

_ Keith: Just different _

_ Keith: Allura is more about compassion _

_ Keith: Acxa is about facing the problem head on regardless of your opinions on it _

_ Liam: which one are you preferring  _

_ Keith: I haven’t decided yet _

_ Liam: but you feel it’s working?  _

_ Keith: I’ve started talking more with Lance about the things that are bothering me _

_ Keith: So yeah it’s working _

_ Liam: Good.  _

_ Liam: … _

_ Liam: I think this was needed for both of us. Sure there are moments I wish you were here, but it’s helped me depend more on Luke and open up to him too. _

_ Liam: We both needed it. _

_ Keith: I agree. _

_ Liam: I’ll see you on Thanksgiving.  _

_ # _

###  _ 8 Nov - 20:30 - I’m not a shut in? Am I?  _

_ <\\\> _

_ James: You got plans?  _

_ James: Come out with us?? _

_ James: The whole team is getting together. _

_ Keith: No plans _

_ Keith: What are you guys doing? _

_ James: Going to a club. _

_ James: a gay club, so we’ll fit right in. _

_ James: the girls just want to get drinks and Ryan and I want a good night out. _

_ James: JOIN! _

_ Keith: You’re just going to yell at me until I join aren’t you? _

_ James: After a few drinks, Ryan actually TALKS!  _

_ James: If that isn’t a good reason?!  _

_ Keith: Fine send me the address and I’ll meet you guys there _

_ James: What? Don’t want me to pick you up?  _

_ Keith: I thought my place was out of the way. _

_ James: Who cares? I’m offering you a chance to be the one who drinks a little. Ya need it _

_ Keith: Fine but I don't NEED a drink _

_ James: That’s what people who need drinks say.  _

_ Keith: just get over here and pick me up _

_ # _

In less than an hour, James rolled into the street and parked his car a block away from the apartment. He checked his hair in the mirror and rolled his neck, repeating in his mind time and time again that none of this was a date - he had to figure out a way to push his crush aside.

No way was he going to make the same mistake twice in his life.

He walked over to the address given to him and found the door to the two floor condo. He rang on the door bell and waited with his hands deep in his pockets.

“Blue! I swear to god you are such a pain. Get away from the door you are not going outside!” Keith yelled at the cat as he started to open the door.

James nearly forgot the promise to himself the moment his eyes laid on Keith. He coughed, trying to regain his composure. “Ahem - you look good.” 

“Thanks. I wasn't sure what kind of club it was so I just went basic.” Keith shrugged as he locked the front door.

“This is basic?” James slowly analyzed the way the dark wash jeans hugged his legs and black button down seemed to understand where exactly every point of Keith’s body needed to be showcased.

“Would you rather me be more formal?” He chuckled as he walked towards the car.

James shook his head, both to disagree and to remove the dirty thoughts from his mind. “No - no. Its fine… its perfect… I just didn’t realize you had some fashion sense. You keep it clean cut at work. This - well this fits your body type a little more.” 

“Thanks? Let’s just get to the club. I could use a good drink.”

James grinned and waited for Keith to close the door, but not before Blue hissed at him - he didn’t really like cats to begin with. 

They made their way to the car and James couldn't help, but sneak looks back at Keith. He had such a weakness for men like Keith, well formed, strong, intelligent, and - most importantly - challenging. He unlocked his car and slipped in alongside Keith. 

“Are you actually gonna get a little loose?” asked James, “I’m tired of seeing you all tense and stressed out.”

“I am not tense or stressed out.” Keith grumbled as he ran his hands through his hair.

“That’s a lie. You’re always on edge, unless we are at the track.”

“I’m just focused on the cases. There is nothing wrong with wanting to do a job right.”

James grumbled, watching Keith straighten in his seat with clenched muscles. “You do good work always. Hell, watching you flip over Ryan the other day was a damn delight, but relaxing is just as important.”

“I relax at home. I don’t need to go out to destress.”

“Then why are you here? You could have said no. Eventually I would have caved in.”

“You wanted me here. So I’m here.”

“Oh?” James turned out of the highway and towards the Main Street lined up with clubs and bar. The business quickly grabbed Keith’s attention as he people watched from the window, not realizing how his words forced James to mutter around thoughts and schemes for their night at the club. 

He pulled the car into a club named  _ Galaxy G _ and paid for valet. Already waiting at the door were Ryan, Ina, and Nadia. Ryan gave a wave as the girls tilted their heads in astonishment to see Keith stepping out of the sports car with James.

“I brought a small surprise,” he said as he patted Keith’s shoulder. 

“It seemed like it was time that I hung out with all of you outside of work.” Keith shrugged as he shared a fist bump with Ryan.

Nadia lifted her glasses to inspect Keith. “I’m not convinced - you could still be a robot.”

“The probability is still high that your assumption is correct. I have to revisit my calculations. Today’s result is an outlier.” Ina instantly pulled out her phone and started typing away.

James reached over and nicely lowered the phone on her hand. “Not tonight. No research. No critical thinking. Just drinks, dancing, and music. Please?”

“Fine, but you owe me an hour of analysis when we return to work.” She slipped her phone back into her pocket.

James shook his head and agreed. The group made the line to pay and enter the club. Immediately the entrance filled with fog, music pulsating and thumping against Keith’s chest. Every beat felt like a light punch. James guided the group to the bar, shouting over the music for the girls to try and find an area to call their own while he got their drinks.

“Go ahead,” he shouted into Keith’s ear, “get anything you want. My treat. I’m DD tonight.”

With a nod Keith flagged down the bartender and ordered a drink. He turned and leaned against the bar as he sipped the jack and coke. “So this is what you guys normally do after work?”

“Naw. We change it up. We typically play round robin with who picks. Today’s choice was on Ryan and it’s my turn to be DD. They all took cabs here, so I’ll be driving everyone home later.” James opened his tab and ordered the girls and Ryan a drink.

“Sounds like a good system. This is a nice place.” Keith continued nursing his drink and looking around the club. “Never would have guessed that Ryan liked places like this. He’s always so quiet.”

“Something about the silent type makes everyone just want him.” James chuckled and drank a plain soda. “It worked on me when we met.”

“Seriously? You and Ryan? Not exactly who I expected your type to be.”

“I was in college, desperate, and just out of the closet.” Jame scowled at the memory. “He immediately told me no anyway, but offered me friendship. We’ve been close since.”

“Now that sounds more like him.” Keith chuckled.

James shoved Keith’s shoulder, noting the stability of his shoulders and carefully admiring his strength. “What exactly are you saying about me?”

“You just don’t seem like the kind of person Ryan would go for. You’re loud.” He laughed and ordered a second drink.

“Oh trust me - he liked them loud.” James raised his eyebrows knowingly and sipped his drink. “how about you? How do you like them?”

“Commanding.” Keith smirked as Ryan and the girls waved them over to the table they had procured.

“I … what?” He paused for a second before regaining his mind and following him to the table. He slid beside him on the booth and leaned in to whisper, “you are not ending it there.”

“I’m not obligated to tell you any more.” 

James leaned back, hating the tease. 

Nadia reached over the table for her drink. “It is nice that you could join us! Was that your husband we saw about a month ago?”

“Yeah, that’s Lance. He was visiting during a short break he had from school.” Keith grinned as he thought about that short bit of peace he had.

“Why didn’t you introduce us all?” she asked.

“He had probably calculated the probability that James would have judged him harshly.” Ina remarked.

“Shut up!” James snatched his soda and wished there was liquor in it.

“Which means he already did,” added Nadia.

“Honestly, I just didn’t think about it. James called me in for a consult and we had plans we had to get to.” Keith shrugged.

“He was cute,” she commented as James rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, I think so too.”

“He's an artist, correct? That field has a very low probability of financial gain. Are you concerned about that?”

“He is but he's already made a name for himself so I'm not concerned.” Keith waved off the worry.

“Then why isn’t he here?” Nadia leaned her chin on her hand. She hadn’t spoken so openly with Keith and it was nice to see him express any emotion other than focus.

“He is still an art student at UCF. He’ll move out here when one of two things happen. Either he graduates first or he gets accepted to the internship he applied to.”

James’s attention turned quickly. “Yeah… you did mention that once.” He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed with annoyance. “I’ll get more drinks. Who wants?”

“I'll take another.” Ina lifted her glass as Ryan and Keith both nodded their heads in agreement.

Nadia requested one and waited for him to disappear. “He’s at it again. Grumpy about being DD.” She back slapped Ryan. “You’re teaching him a lesson again- aren’t you?”

Ryan simply shrugged and nursed the last of his current drink.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to Keith. “Do you dance?”

“I have on occasion, but even then it’s rare. Usually a few more drinks in and my husband drags me out.”

“Well when you’re ready, join us.” Nadia grabbed Ina’s wrist and dragged her out to dance - although Ina seemed to simply follow the motions of Nadia’s command.

Ryan and Keith stayed at the booth, quiet, and slightly awkward - awkward for Keith anyway. Before he could think of something to say, James slipped back with a handful of drinks and placed them on the table. 

“Enjoy.” he sat down and relaxed back drinking his soda, eyes wandering back on Keith and enjoying the view before him.

“Do you ever join them?” Keith nodded to the girls out on the floor.

“Yeah. Eventually. I always like to scope out the room first… unless you wanna play it safe? I don’t mind being your pretend date for the evening to ward off other men,” replied James.

“I'm good, but thanks.” Keith relaxed more as he kept drinking completely oblivious to the stare that James was receiving from Ryan.

James did a double take when he finally met Ryan’s eyes. He mouthed a “ _ What?” _ before shaking his head and turning away from him. “Fine… I’ll go join the girls. And before you do anything stupid.” He looked to Ryan. “Ten o’clock. Dude has been eyeing you for five minutes.”

Ryan glanced over where James had directed him. With a glance to Keith, he nodded and left the booth.

“How does he pick up guys when he’s so quiet?” Keith just shook his head as he finished off his drink.

“No idea… tab is under my name. Drink up.” James winked as he left the booth to join the girls for a dance.

Keith grinned as he finished his drink and moved to the bar to order another. He was relaxed. He was calm and enjoying himself. It didn’t take much longer until he was out on the floor with the others dancing.

James enjoyed watching the messy way Keith danced. Playful and goofy, it was odd to see his partner in the FBI let loose. He took a chance and stepped closer to him, careful to dance casually, but bumping his arm against his.

Keith grinned and slipped out his phone. Motioning to James and the others he opened his camera app and held it up to take a photo.

Knowing exactly what Keith was doing, he made sure to get really close and, just in the last second, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder and slipping his hand on his waist.

Keith snapped the picture before taking a step away and sending it to Lance. “Thanks, James. I needed to get out of that house.”

“Anytime.” He squeezed his hand on Keith’s waist, glad to not be pushed away. “Anytime…”

<\\\>

_ Keith: <image attached> _

_ Lance: Well look who is having a good time. _

_ Keith: It was insisted that I join them tonight _

_ Lance: But at least it looks like you had fun _

_ Lance: I know your fake smile and that’s not it _

_ Keith: Yeah we’re having fun _

_ Keith: Griffin is dd so I might be a tad drunk _

_ Lance: Oh really?  _

_ Lance: So if I start teasing you, you’ll have to hide that bashful red face from your co-workers?  _

_ Keith: don’t you dare _

_ Lance: What? You don’t want me to message you about how if I was there I’d be curling my fingers into your hair _

_ Lance: Or roll my hips against you. _

_ Lance: You remember how well I move my hips on the dance floor, right? _

_ Keith: I couldn’t forget _

_ Lance: Good boy _

_ Lance: You enjoy yourself, Red. Call me when you’re hungover _

_ Lance: I love you more _

_ Keith: I love you too _

_ <//> _

Lance laid in his bed, rubbing his eyes and trying to not completely fall back asleep. He wanted to stare at the picture a little longer, reminding himself that there were only a few days left before Keith arrived for Thanksgiving.

Looking at the well dressed man, he felt a sense of pride knowing Keith’s style was thanks to his own effort. Even more so, clearly seeing the wedding band resting on his finger with no shame or attempts at hiding it.

Distracting himself, he looked at each of the members of the group, glad that Keith had made some friends in his future home city, but one in particular drew his eyes to focus even through his grogginess. The chin resting on Keith’s shoulders with his lips so close to Keith’s neck. A hand wrapped around his waist, grabbing tightly against the black shirt.

James.

He remembered seeing him quickly when they visited the FBI office, but there was a pattern to his closeness in the picture that bothered Lance.

_ I need you… _

The text message ringing in his ear. Lance had pushed the thought away immediately when Keith explained it meant work and proved it to be true - Keith was always truthful and Lance had no doubts on that, but something about James.

Something was amiss.

He closed his phone and plugged it back to charge for the night. Laying back, Lance glanced up to the ceiling and placed his hand over his heart. The sting of heartache overcame him as tears dropped down his cheek and onto the pillow. He couldn’t deny his emotions, stabbing pains of jealousy.

He wasn’t jealous of James - he was jealous of the time they got to spend with Keith.

#

###  _ 17 Nov - 13:45 - I’m so close to going home. I cannot wait. _

<\\\>

_ Shiro: You’re officially coming to Orlando for Hunk and Shay’s thanksgiving, right?  _

_ Keith: Yeah _

_ Keith: I think I’ve re-packed my bag three times _

_ Shiro: lol _

_ Shiro: Well I’m glad.  _

_ Shiro: I wanted to make sure you would be there that day. _

_ Keith: I will most certainly be there _

_ Keith: Did you miss me that much? _

_ Shiro: I do miss having a punching bag at the gym. lol _

_ Shiro: But honestly, yes.  _

_ Shiro: however I won’t be able to see you until the party. Matt and I are going out of town. _

_ Keith: I was hoping we could hang out _

_ Keith: Get some coffee and tea like we used to _

_ Shiro: We can, but after thanksgiving _

_ Keith: Okay _

_ Shiro: See you then!  _

#

###  _ 23 Nov - 9:56 - I’m whole again… _

Lance kept staring at his watch, grumbling and waiting. “One more minute!” he demanded.

Ginny and Freddy had their arms wrapped around Keith, shouting out updates as quickly as they could during their allotted time. 

“And my grades are better than last year!” added Freddy, “and I qualify for my weight class!”

“I’m struggling with science,” spoke over Ginny, “but Pidge is really helping me!”

“Ten… nine… eight!” Counted down Lance.

Keith laughed and looked at the two of them. “You’re both doing so well. I’m proud.”

“One!” shouted Lance, “Alright get your hands off of him.” He shooed them away and wrapped his arms around his husband, claiming him once again.

“My love.” Keith smiled and kissed him.

“How long will you be here?” Trish entered with a tray of mugs for tea.

“I have one week. One week I intend to enjoy with my family.”

“Good. I could use an extra hand in the bakery for the pie rush.” She smiled and sat in the living room.

“You are not going to make him work during his vacation!” shouted Lance.

“Sorry, Trish, but he’s right. I’m not going to waste time away from my husband if I can help it.”

Trish fluttered her lips in annoyance. “Fine… But no pie for you on Thanksgiving.”

“You can't hold true to that threat, it's Thanksgiving. And we both know everyone in this room is thankful I was able to make it back.” Keith grinned as he winked.

Trish waved in the air, pretending as if his words didn’t matter. Lance, however, squeezed tightly against Keith. “I for one am grateful. Dare I say, the most grateful.”

“I'm glad to be in your arms again. The house can get a bit lonely.” Keith held him close and nuzzled against his neck.

“How is Blue?” Lance held him tighter. “Who is watching her?”

“Nadia is checking in on her each day. Blue is doing just fine.”

Lance wiggled his hips in delight. “So - anywhere you want to go first? I don’t have any plans. I saved it all for your visit.”

“Honestly, I don't care where we go or what we do. I'm on vacation.”

“Awesome. Let me show you a tour of my bedroom then,” Lance jested.

Trish’s face immediately snapped back to them and glared. “I swear…”

“It’s been so long, Trish. Cut us some slack.” Keith started to push Lance up the stairs.

She kept staring at them with a heat of fury. “It is ten o’clock in the morning! I am having my tea and the children are still here! I swear…”

Lance glanced over to Ginny and Freddy, who took the hint and grabbed their belongings, excusing themselves to spend the day at Freddy’s instead. Trish grumbled under her breath and gave a warning look.

“If I hear one sound…”

“I promise.” Lance pinched Keith’s back playfully. “You won’t hear him at all. I’ll make sure of it.”

She shivered at his implication, stood up, grabbed her purse, and decided to go to the mall.

Keith allowed Lance to push him through the door to their room. “I’ve missed you, Blue.”

Lance rushed forward causing them both to fall on to the bed with Lance scrambling to take off his shirt while still trying to kiss Keith. Keith couldn’t help, but laugh as he assisted Lance with his clothing. “I’ve missed you so much more, Red. It’s insanity here.”

“I would take the insanity over the unending quiet.” He pulled Lance into another kiss with his arms wrapping around.

“I just.” He tried to breathe but wanted to remain breathlessly in his lips. “I just want this endless loneliness to end.”

“I do too, and it will.” he kissed him again this time trailing along his jaw.

“I know it will,” he moaned. His hand explored the familiar body of his husband, remembering all the twitches and reflex Keith would give depending on how he touched. “I have been thinking - just how much all of this has changed. Nothing is easy… but at least you’re making yourself a home there. I’m happy you’re finding some kind of life.”

“It's not my home until you're beside me. My home is here with you.”

Lance grumbled, releasing the tension on his neck and resting it between Keith’s head and shoulders. “Is it wrong that sometimes I worry those words aren’t true?”

“Blue, what are you talking about?” Keith sat up and looked down at his husband.

Lance couldn’t bare to look at Keith, covering his eyes with his arm. “It’s silly - just me being stupid and lonely… I’m happy for you that you’re making friends and making a life for yourself, but sometimes I end up feeling… jealous?”

“Lance…” Keith sighed. “Look I like my life in L.A. It doesn't matter what I do or what new friends I make. I want to share it with you. That's all I want.”

“I know.” He sighed from his own foolishness. “It’s just - weird. How do I explain it? I see you off making this new life. Going out. Having a job. Doing a hobby you’re clearly in love with - having the life you should have had if Miguel hadn’t died and completely changed your course and - I’m so happy you’re living that life, but it makes me think off track because I’m here. Back to the life I had before you came in it.”

“It's not the same life. You're pursuing your dreams and this is only temporary.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I guess - I don’t know. Not having you near it just doesn’t feel different. But soon - soon I should know.”

“Soon all of this will just be a memory.” Keith pulled Lance into his arms.

Lance sighed and rested his face on Keith’s chest. “I’m sorry - my jealousy was dumb.”

“It's not dumb. You're allowed to want more. Just remember that no matter what I'm doing, all I want is for you to be there with me.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and cooed in apology. “I needed to hear that… how about this time we take it a little slow - a little soft? I could use your tenderness.”

“How ever you want it you're going to get it.”

Lance smiled and pulled them into a kiss allowing their reunion to begin.

#

###  _ 26 Nov - 12:30 - Holidays with family. Words I never thought I would say. _

Shay greeted Keith and Lance at the door. She took the wines they brought and asked them to remove their shoes before entering. Nearly everyone was already there. Hunk busy in the kitchen with Trish assisting him. Ginny playing Mario Kart with Pidge in the living room while Luke and Liam turned from the corner after having enjoyed a tour of the house.

“Jam Boy! Come here! This princess is way too good at this game!” shouted Pidge after her tenth defeat.

“Really? The Gremlin has been defeated at something?” Keith laughed as he walked over to them.

“Ugh!” Pidge grumbled. “She has a secret power!”

“Or I’m a master” Ginny smiled proudly. “You guys want in?”

“Sure, but first Keith needs the tour of the house. I think you’re going to love this place,” answered Lance.

“Love it? Lance you're not trying to get me to move back to Orlando are you?” Keith shook his head with a chuckle.

Lance snickered. “No, no! We stick to our plan, but maybe we can find a similar place in Cali.”

“You don't like our current place?” Keith teased as he walked over for the tour.

Lance fell into his games easily. “No - that’s not what I mean! I mean I love the condo. I especially love what you’ve done with it, but like in the future! You know…” He wiggled his eyebrows. “The  _ future _ !”

“I know, Blue. I'm just giving you a hard time.” He pulled Lance close and kissed him.

Lance grumbled and allowed Shay to show them around the one floor three bedroom home. When they turned back into the living room, Trish gave them hugs after placing a tray of brie and crackers on the coffee table. “Eat. There are drinks at the bar.” 

Lance didn’t need to be told twice in order to make himself a simple mixed drink. “Want anything?” 

“I'm good for now. Thanks though,” replied Keith.

Lance made himself a drink and proceeded to the kitchen, leaving Keith to join the rest of them in the living room taking turns on the Wii. He noticed Pidge constantly looking at her cellphone and texting. At times she appeared overjoyed and others more reserved. When it was her turn once again, she refused, but stayed on the couch. 

“Uncle, you want another turn?” asked Ginny. 

“I don't know if I can survive another round against Yoshi. Maybe later.” He relaxed on the couch as if it was just another day of them all together and not like he had to leave in a few days.

Pidge groaned at her phone. “Stupid Boy,” she muttered. 

“Pidge? Is everything okay?” Keith glanced over at her.

“Yeah… its just my gaming buddy. The Boy is teasing me about some stuff, but he only has the guts to say it cause he’s not in front of me. If we were at work, he knows I’d sock him.” Before Keith could reply, her phone buzzed again. Her expression completely switched, gleaming and bolting to her feet. She shouted like a small child. “They’re here! They’re here!” She ran towards the front door of the house. 

Everyone glanced at her in confusion. 

“What the hell has gotten into her?” Keith stood and looked towards the front door.

They all followed, too curious to wait. When they stepped to the front porch, they found Matt and Shiro stepping out of their car. “Hey guys,” waved Matt, a brilliant smile on his face. 

Pidge kept hopping in place, hands curled to her face. 

Shiro chuckled and opened the backseat of the car. It was when he took out the content of the car that finally made everyone gasp.

Nestled in a car seat, covered in a bright pink blanket and a pink bow around her small head was a newborn baby. 

“Catherine!” shouted Pidge as she ran over, but kept mindful of the sleeping child. 

“Well damn.” Keith grinned. “It's a mini Gremlin.”

Hunk nudged Lance with his elbow as he motioned to the smile across Red’s face.

Lance nudged him back, but blushed. “Oh god, its a baby!” 

Ginny yelped and ran over beside Pidge, both cooing at the baby. Trish punched Matt’s arm for not telling her sooner, causing Shiro to laugh. “Sorry. I didn’t want him to tell anyone. We wanted to make certain she would come home with us.” 

“I don't blame you at all for that.” Hunk motioned for everyone to get back inside. “She's precious.”

“Thanks. We think she looks a lot like Pidge - even though that’s impossible,” laughed Matt. 

They entered back and allowed the two new parents to settle first before finding a place to sit around them. Pidge plopped herself beside the car seat. “You promised…” she reminded her brother. 

Chuckling, Matt took Catherine out of the car seat and gently handed her to Pidge. “Mind the head. She likes to wiggle.” 

Pidge put all her effort into being careful, gracefully holding the baby. “Oh, hello Little One. You’re my Little One. Oh god - I already love you. I’m your aunt Pidge - or Katie. You are allowed to call me Katie… I’m going to teach you so many things, like how to be more powerful than your parents. How to trick them into giving you things. We can make robots together… and… and....” Pidge began to cry, sobbing her tears all over Catherine’s clothing. “And I’ll show you how to hack into everyone’s computers… and… I love my minion so much!”

“I think Pidge just broke,” commented Lance. 

“She's not broken. We're just finally seeing proof that she's human.” Keith chuckled as he leaned against Lance.

Ginny begged to be the next to hold her and everyone gathered closer to listen to the process of how they were able to finalize the adoption, but Lance didn’t listen. He kept his focus on Keith and the hints of bliss that crossed his face looking at the baby. 

“You want one bad,” whispered Lance teasingly. 

“I… well, yeah.” Keith glanced away as his conversation with Acxa echoed.

Lance giggled, “Make sure to get a moment with her when you’re ready.” He slipped away as Matt asked Lance if he wanted a turn to hold Catherine. He easily slipped into a caregiving mode and didn’t need any instructions on how to tend to her. 

Shiro took a deep breath, walking over to the baby bag they brought and started digging in it for her bottle. “Surprised?” He asked Keith as he kneeled down to the bag.

“For sure. I'm beyond happy for you all. She's going to drive you two crazy one day.” Keith laughed, hiding his anxiety of what he would have to discuss with Lance behind the smile.

He couldn’t hide the twitch from Shiro. “Something is up with you,” he said casually, “do I even want to know?”

“It's nothing. I promise.”

“Yeah. Okay...” He snickered knowing it was a lie. Standing with a bottle and small pouch of frozen breastmilk, Shiro took a deep breath, “It’s good to see you. I’m really happy you were able to come.”

“Enjoy the time with me while you can. I won't be able to fly in for Christmas. We're only permitted to have one holiday week a year.”

“That’s sad. I was hoping to take some Christmas pictures with everyone for Catherine’s album. I guess I’ll just need one today.” He laughed and patted Keith’s back. “You were right about Lance. He is a natural with kids.”

“Yup. He's going to make a fantastic dad.” Keith beamed with pride as he watched Lance with Catherine.

“At least you have confidence for him.” Catherine began to cry and Matt took her back. “Time for her feeding. We’ll talk later.”

“Whatever you want.” Keith made himself comfortable as Lance walked back over to him.

He appeared flushed and amazed. “She’s so precious. I can’t contain my joy.”

“You seem to be containing it pretty well right now, Blue.” Keith laughed and wrapped an arm around him. 

“That’s true. I could be much more outrageous. I won’t however… I’m so happy for them. They deserve it.” He leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“You’re one hundred percent right. Shiro has accomplished so much. This is wonderful.”

“Yep.” Lance took his other arm and hugged Keith. He lingered, breath escaping slowly with a chill that brushed against Keith’s neck. There were words left unspoken - words Keith didn’t need to hear in order to know what they were. “Okay. I’m going to help set the table. You enjoy the reunion with friends. Let me know if you want me to get you anything.”

“I'll be fine, Lance.” Keith kissed him gently before pushing him towards the dining room.

He watched him start to take Hunk’s commands in the kitchen, not realizing the two sneaking up on each of his sides.

“I bet the sex has been crazy,” snickered Liam under his breath.

Luke entertained the topic. “I bet Keith finished too quickly the first time, but the stamina came with round two.”

“I will have the two of you know I lasted just fine.” He glared at both of them.

The happy husbands laughed into their drinks. “I would hope so, for Lance’s sake,” said Liam, “are we still on for the shooting range on Saturday?”

“Most definitely. The two of you need to visit LA soon. I have to show you the track.” 

“Once we can figure out our budget for starting the second bakery, we’ll look into visiting,” replied Luke, “So… is it odd? Coming back?”

“Not odd persay. More like surreal. Sometimes it feels like everything in California is just a dream.” Keith shrugged.

“A horrible dream?” Luke asked.

“No, well except the part that Lance isn’t with me.”

“That would be the worst part if I was you,” agreed Liam, “I guess you’ve done well to keep yourself established to all that you are taken then?”

“Of course. My name is Kogane-McClain. Why are you so focused on this?”

Liam shrugged his shoulders. “Cause even though you are reunited with your husband, the stink of longing and desperation is still seeping out of you. Any hunter would try and snag you knowing that weak point.”

“I am not a helpless damsel. There is no one trying to snag me!” Keith argued in defense.

Liam raised an eyebrow. “If you say so…” He walked off leaving even Luke to shake his head. 

“He’s paranoid, as you know, so ignore him,” said Luke. 

“He can be paranoid but about my life?” Keith grumbled.

“It’s his odd way of saying he cares about you.” They laughed and rejoined the group in the living room. 

After getting the table set and Catherine fed, Hunk called everyone to the dining room where they had several small tables set up and the food laid out in the middle. Once everyone settled, Shay called everyone’s attention to Hunk for giving thanks. 

“I first of all want to say thank you to all of you for joining us today. Shay and I are blessed to finally have our own home and have our new start together. We wanted to host Thanksgiving as a way to tell you all how much we care about you. Even though we all have family all over the nation, we are blessed to have also created one here, including the new little addition.” Hunk held up his glass towards Shiro, Matt, and Catherine. “And even though some of us have moved away.” He turned his attention to Keith. “It doesn’t change what we are. No matter the distance. No matter the changes. We are family, now and forever. Go Voltron!” 

“Go Voltron!” They cheered and tapped their wine glasses before starting to pass around the food from table to table. Lance leaned his hand on Keith’s thigh. No words needed to be said - he expressed openly what he was most grateful for that holiday. 

Keith took his hand and kissed it. “I love you. We will have this one day.”

“We have it now.” Lance smiled. “We will just have it all soon.”

“I know...”

#

###  _ 28 Nov - 22:18 - Once again I must walk away, leaving him behind without me. How do I keep doing it? Do I even have the courage to do it again? _

They panted, lying disheveled on the bed trying to capture a breath after another night together. As usual, Lance reached over to Keith once he could see clearly again, stroking his hands on where the cuffs had been on Keith’s wrist. He remained gentle with his touch, slowly adjusting them both into an embrace covered in their sweat. 

He laid soft kisses on Keith’s forehead and breathed caringly against his skin. Without much thought, he spoke. “I already miss you.” 

“It won't be for forever.” Keith closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed. “This time the wait will be shorter as well.”

“Yeah… and next time it will be just us - I’m excited for it to be just us.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I’m being selfish. No time with anyone, okay?” 

“You’re not being selfish. I want that too.”

“Good…” Lance wrapped an arm around Keith and pulled himself closer, taking every second to retain the memories of his skin and scars. They only had a few hours left and the next countdown would begin. 

“I don't want this to end. Not unless you're getting on that plane with me,” said Keith. 

“Don’t tempt me… skipping finals to be with you instead? Heaven…”

“Lance…” Keith sat up and shifted slightly. The events of his visit echoed through his mind with Acxa's words.

“What is it?” He rested his head on his hand and made circles with his finger on Keith’s bare thigh.

He took a deep and shaking breath. “I want to talk about us having kids.”

“Okay. What’s on your mind?”

“I want a family. I really do, it's just,” He glanced away unsure if he wanted to see Lance's reaction. “I don't know if it's safe for me to have children.”

Lance’s hand stopped. He leaned up and rested his elbows on his knee. “What do you mean by safe?”

“What if I have a panic? What if I forget where I am or what's going on? I've hurt you before… I can't imagine hurting our child.”

“And I can’t either… literally, but I also can’t imagine how it is you feel. The fact you’re even thinking you could hurt them…”

“I just… I'm scared…”

Lance reached over and grabbed Keith’s forearm and leaned forward. “Tell me. Tell me how you feel. I need to understand as best I can, but there is no way I can picture you ever hurting our child.” 

“I'm supposed to be able to protect our child. What if the one thing they're afraid of is me? I've heard how I am through you and Luke. Those panics aren't ones that can be cured with therapy and drugs. I'm too dangerous.”

“But they are so rare. It’s been months since you last lost complete control - hell I think it’s been over a year… are you really so sure it would happen more likely with a child?”

“I have no idea. It's a new factor that I haven't had to deal with.”

Lance placed his forehead on Keith’s back, pausing to speak and think, making the air thicker with tension. “I don’t know what to think - how long have you felt this way?”

“Since the move. I've been trying to sort through everything, but I can't do this alone. I wanted to give you everything you wanted. I'm just not sure about this. I'm not sure I'm stable enough.”

“So no child?” Lance’s voice dropped and Keith swore he could feel Lance’s heart skip beats - painfully and slowly.

“That’s not what I'm saying. I'm asking you to help me through this.”

Lance took a deep breath, exhaling away the second of agony he thought his dreams would never come true. “I don’t even know why your asking. You know I will. You just have to tell me how to help.”

“I have to figure out what the problem will be before I know how to fix it.”

“What do you think the problem is?”

“I was a foster kid. I know how hard it can be to be placed in a home. Even the slightest slip up and everything can fall through. PTSD is easily considered a non-negotiable.”

Lance bit the inside of his cheek. “But Shiro got a baby and he suffers from PTSD. We can speak with him a little more. Maybe there was some kind of class or information he took to figure it out?”

“Yeah, maybe. I’m sorry. I shouldn't have sprung this on you at the last minute.” Keith turned and buried his face in Lance's shoulder.

“Stop that…” Lance didn’t move his arms away from Keith, only slightly leaned his head so they touched. “When else would we have discussed this? You can’t think that just because moments where we are actually together are fleeting that we can’t openly discuss the hard times and decisions… Red, you’re my husband. You’re never springing anything on me. We need to talk about these things.”

“When Shiro and Matt showed up with Catherine, I knew I couldn't put it off any longer.”

“But I saw your face - you were so happy to see her. Imagine if it was ours. How does that not overjoy you?”

“It does. I don't mean to be negative. I just want to make sure that there is no doubt that we are good parents.”

“Doubt?” Lance pulled back and forced Keith to look at him. “Keith… I have doubts of how I will be as a parent. Me? Can you even imagine that?” 

“I saw it… in the way Allura looked at me. I see it with Dr. Acxa. I'm not stable. It’s not the same as just not knowing.” Keith sighed thinking back to how James had reacted to the idea of Keith having a kid.

“But what do you see?” Lance grabbed Keith’s face, squishing his cheeks between his hand. “I know what I see but I think no matter what I will say, it won’t register with you. You need to look at yourself and really figure it out. To hell with others.”

“I want to be a good father. I want to raise a child with you.” He leaned forward allowing his head to rest on Lance’s shoulder.

“Okay… I want those things too and I see you have great potential for it, but do you see that potential too?” 

“I’m starting to. I won't know for sure until we have a kid.”

Lance pulled him closer, kissing the top of Keith’s head. “Try not to read too much into other’s opinions. At the end of the day, that child will be ours. The only two opinions that matter are ours. When you need guidance on this, come to me. Don’t hide from me, Red. You know this is a partnership through and through.” 

“I know. This distance can’t end soon enough.”

“And when it does we’ll look more into the serious aspects of all this… for now, let’s keep it light. Ways to ease you into the joys of parenthood. Maybe tomorrow before I take you to the airport we can go by Target and look at the baby stuff? Your pace…” 

“I’d like that.” Keith grinned.

Lance swooped Keith down to his back and hovered over him. “Plan settled… now… one more time before bed?” 

“Like you even have to ask.” 

#

###  _ 29 Nov - 13:45 - At least this time it's only a month…  _

Lance returned back into the house, wiping away his tears from having dropped off Keith at the airport. He placed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, feeling the small cat doll with a pacifier stuck to its mouth. 

He took the cat - Keith took the dragon.

It was the only purchases they made in Target, but they promised to keep it a secret. A small gesture of reminding them what their goal would be. 

Trish called to Lance from the living room, letting him know his mail was piled on the kitchen table. After removing his shoes, he walked over to find a large stack of mail all forwarded from their previous address. He sat down and went through them all until two envelopes stopped his meaningless browsing. 

One labeled Walt Disney Company and the other Dreamwork Studios. 

He opened the Disney one first, ripping through the paper and nearly tearing the letter in two. He skimmed through, smiling as he saw the acceptance into the internship.

Relieved to know he’d at least received the one chance, he took his time to open the Dreamworks letter. Carefully he peeled back to seal, nervous that in one second his fate would be decided.

He read over the letter and immediately bursted into silent tears. He didn’t want Trish to hear him sobbing. He wanted that moment all to himself to register exactly what he had read. His hand found its way into his pocket, squeezing the cat and trembling out his emotions.

His fate fell down to the floor and remained his secret.

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt
> 
> OH NO?! LANCE!!!! Anywho! We love you! Please leave comments and kudos! <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _  
> **Our Fics:**  
>  _  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	12. Year 6 - Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 Followers on Instagram!
> 
> I did a thing were if we got 500 followers on IG, I would release a chapter early... so here it is! And what a good chapter to get early <3 You're welcome <3
> 
> If you like out story Exchange, that will also get an early release later this week <3 - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 8 Dec - 12:00 - I’m happy with my team. I trust them and that alone means everything. _

Nadia reached over and stole a fry from Keith’s plate. “Is you’re husband coming for the company party?”

“Sadly no. He can’t take that much time off since he’s already coming up for the holiday.” Keith swatted her hand away as she tried to steal another one.

“How unfortunate.” James smiled to himself softly, hoping he wasn’t obvious.

“We’re going to have a small holiday together. Nothing big just the two of us.”

“That’s cute!” Nadia proclaimed, “if you need anyone to watch Blue again, I’ll be more than happy to if you need a getaway.”

“Why? There is no reason to go anywhere,” James murmured, accidentally allowing his jealousy into his inflection. 

Ryan elbowed James on the side.

“Maybe if you don’t have anyone to go somewhere with. I’ll keep that in mind, Nadia.” Keith chuckled.

“All my family lives here and Ina is spending it with me. How about you Ryan? Any family coming?” Nadia continued. 

Ryan nodded as he shrugged his shoulders.

James shook his head and patted Ryan’s back. “Big plans then.”

“And you?” Nadia persisted, “going up to wine country again.”

“Of course.” James tried to brush it off as if it wasn’t a big deal. “My parents would kill me if I didn’t come home.”

“Wine country? Is this some kind of family vacation?” Keith asked.

The rest of the team chuckled, including Ryan - all except for James. “My parents own a vineyard.”

“Own!” called out Nadia, “Your parents are the makers of a damn fine wine and are pretty rich.”

“Seriously? Which wine?”

“Depends… they own several, but their best known is Blazing Red and Devil’s Juice, but they also make some whites like Melody Red Moscato.”

Keith nearly choked on his drink. “Melody Red Moscato?”

“Yeah? You like the stuff?” asked James, concerned with Keith’s reaction.

“It’s Lance’s favorite wine. I typically make sure to keep at least three bottles on hand.”

James immediately hated knowing the information. “Of course…”

“The probability of that being the case isn’t statistically normal. It is interesting that there is an outside connection between the two of you.” Ina typed away at her phone.

“It’s a small world after all!” Nadia started to sing as James rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the topic.

“Any chance I can get some of that? Hell I’d be more than happy to pay for it.” Keith looked to him for an answer.

“No,” he immediately answered. 

“Do not lie. It is an indisputable fact that you always bring us a crate of our favorite wines. Why should Keith be any different?” Ina looked up at him.

James wanted to leap over the table and strangle Ina. “Fine.” The words tasted bad in his mouth. “One crate of Melody Red Moscato… Merry Christmas…” 

“It will be a  _ very _ merry Christmas indeed.” Keith chuckled.

James noticed the small blush on Keith’s cheek and stood up. “Come on. Let’s go or we will be late.” 

“We still have plenty of time.” Ina protested even as she stood to follow James with Ryan close behind.

“He’s acting weird,” Nadia whispered to Ina as they finished cleaning up. 

“I’ve never seen him exhibit this kind of behavior.” Ina whispered as Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps it is time we investigate this matter?” Nadia lifted her glasses and snickered. 

“Another case study? Now you’ve captured my interest.” Ina grinned.

“We’ll come up with our plan of action after work.” She poked Ryan’s back. “Join us?”

He watched James walk away for a moment before sighing with a nod.

“Excellent. Perhaps we should include Keith…” Before Nadia could finished speaking, Ryan immediately shook his head. “What? You think Keith wouldn’t want to participate?” 

“Or…” Ina’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Ryan. “He’s involved in the strange behavior.”

“Oh?” They paused and watched as James slowly walked closer to Keith and mid-conversation brushed his fingers along Keith’s forearm. “I see - I believe this case study is top priority.” 

“I fear that we won’t be pleased with the results…” Ina whispered.

“Agree, but it is with our best interest to consider all the results and determine if we must intervene.” 

“We should probably follow before they have too much time alone.” Ina started to walk with Ryan close behind.

Nadia ran up and the three became uncomfortably close to James and Keith. Keith paid little mind to it, but James disliked the sneaky nature of their gaze. 

“Did someone spike your drinks?” he asked.

“No, we’re far more observant than to allow something such as that to occur. You merely said we were going to be late.” Ina waved her hand dismissing his comment.

James narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Just remember - we are watching.” Nadia gave him a deathly warning glare. “We are always watching.”

James stool a step always from them all and stared perplexed. “I don't know what you're up to, but cool it.”

Ryan just shook his head and continued walking taking James's place next to Keith.

James crossed his arms and began to realized what was happening. “I promise I won’t do anything.”

“That is the correct outcome. You aren't going to do anything.” Ina glanced up from her phone just long enough to glare at him.

He grumbled again and followed them into the office to hide in his cubicle the rest of the day.

#

###  _ 15 Dec - 19:00 - I hate parties - especially without Lance. Did I even ever go to parties like this without Lance?  _

<\\\>

_ Lance: wear a vest. You always looked damn good in a vest. _

_ Keith: If I didn't know better I would think that you were trying to be my wingman _

_ Lance: WHAT?!  _

_ Lance: NO WAY MISTER!  _

_ Lance: Wear that ugly sweater you snuggle into the couch with instead. You’re lucky I touch you when you wear it! _

_ Keith: lol _

_ Keith: I'll wear the blue button down with the dark grey vest.  _

_ Lance: Yum.  _

_ Lance: ;)  _

_ Lance: so… I have some news. _

_ Keith: Oh? _

_ Keith: good or bad? _

_ Lance: Half good? _

_ Lance: I got the Disney internship. _

_ Lance: Dreamworks on the other hand…  _

_ Keith: They didn't accept you? _

_ Lance: Seems not. No one at UCF who applied got it. _

_ Keith: I'm so sorry, Blue _

_ Keith: I know you really wanted this  _

_ Keith: We’ll figure something out _

_ Lance: There is nothing to figure out. I’ll start looking at job opportunities during my internship.  _

_ Lance: All major Disney jobs are in California so maybe I can apply and have an in since I’m interning here in Orlando. _

_ Keith: That would work. _

_ Keith: I love you _

_ Lance: I love you more. _

_ Lance: I hate to make the wait longer, but I’ll be there in June after Ginny’s birthday. _

_ Keith: That's fine _

_ Keith: I just want you in my arms _

_ Lance: well I’ll be there soon and for two weeks! I’m not coming back until the day before my internship orientation. _

_ Keith: Fantastic _

_ Keith: you know that I'm going to have to work some during that time. _

_ Lance: That’s fine. _

_ Lance: I’ll role play a 50’s housewife and have your slippers and a drink ready when you come home. _

_ Keith: Oh I can't wait to see that _

_ Lance: Or would you prefer a butler you have secret affairs with?  _

_ Keith: I just want my handsome husband to come home too  _

_ Lance: naked or not naked?  _

_ Keith: Naked _

_ Keith: always naked _

_ Lance: naked it is _

_ Lance: I can’t wait to see you, but maybe you should finish getting ready for your party. I have one more final tomorrow and need to finish the project. _

_ Keith: Here's a sneak peek _

_ Keith: <image attached> _

_ Lance: My heart… oh I’m gonna look at this image tonight. _

_ Lance: Sometimes I don’t know what’s hotter. You naked or you really well dressed. _

_ Keith: You. _

_ Keith: That's what's hotter _

_ Keith: alright I'm heading out _

_ Lance: I’m melting here… damn you… just wait!  _

_ Lance: Have fun! Send me pictures!  _

_ Keith: Of course as always _

_ Keith: I love you _

_ Lance: I love you more. _

_ # _

James had already chugged three glasses of champagne the moment Keith walked into the room. He snagged another from a walking waiter and tried to compose himself.

He watched as Keith and Nadia made talk looking over both their phones. He could tell by the smile. Keith was talking about Lance.

That damn smile was always reserved for Lance.

“I can’t believe you’ve been withholding so much cute information! This husband of yours is damn unreal!” proclaimed Nadia as she flipped between images of Lance randomly doing things or copies of his art.

“I'm a horribly selfish person I know.” Keith laughed. “He is very much real.”

“I have to meet him once he’s here! Like really meet him.”

“We can host dinner at our place. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving up one night of the two weeks he'll be here over the holiday. It will be nice way for all of you to actually meet him.”

“I’d love that! Just let me know.”

“Will do.” Keith patted Nadia's shoulder.

“Gushing over that husband of yours again?” James walked up, leaning on Nadia’s shoulder.

“Again?” she questioned.

“He’s always talking to me about him. Except for one aspect of things.”

“You really want to know?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“You’re a pretty mysterious guy,” said James as Ryan and Ina appeared with small plates of food, “who doesn’t want to know what turns you on?”

“Ooohh? Sexy time talk?” cooed Nadia.

“I dunno. You might start profiling me.” Keith took the plate of food that Ina handed him.

“I promise you it’s already too late with this group.” James pointed at the others as they gazed, ready to listen.

Keith looked to each of them as he chuckled and spoke, “Lance is the dominant one between the two of us.”

“Dominant as in he normally tops or…” Nadia pushed her finger onto Keith’s chest. “Elaborate.”

“As in I take the orders once that door is shut.” 

“Oh!” Nadia adjusted her glasses. “Kinky.”

James pulled at his collar and reached over for another glass as it walked by, chugging away his thirst. “Now when he gives you orders, is there like -  _ other _ things within the area.”

“Just say it, James.” She smacked her hand on his chest. “Do you practice BDSM?”

“We do.” Keith took a sip of his drink.

“I must say you have a lot of trust in your husband. To allow him to have complete control and in such a situation.” Ina seemed impressed with his relationship with Lance.

“I love him.” Keith spoke with pride.

“Of course you do. It’s clear you trust him. I never figured you’d let anyone ever control you and, no offense to Lance, but at first glance he didn’t appear like the dominant type. Knowing that - I respect him a little more and you.” Nadia smiled while giving James a glance of warning. “It seems as if nothing can ever break you two apart.”

“It took a lot to get where we are. Including a near death accident of my own.”

“Oh?” Nadia shoved James off her shoulder and looped her arm around Keith’s. “Why don’t you tell Ina and I all about it at the bar.”

“Sure, let me tell you the tale of my motorcycle accident and month long coma.” Keith walked with the two girls to the bar.

Ryan looked to James trying to gauge his discomfort.

“Don’t - I know… not my style, but it’s still interesting to learn,” James mumbled, “what can I do with this information?”

Ryan shook his head and sighed. “Stop lying to yourself.”

James’s shoulder shrugged. “I’m not lying to myself. You’re seeing things.”

“I'm not going to clean up your mess again.” Ryan walked away leaving James alone.

James followed Ryan with his eyes until he disappeared into the crowd. Even though he was surrounded by his co-workers, he suddenly felt completely alone.

He walked over to the bar and took a stool, dropping money on a few drinks and wallowing in his own confused mental state over the course of the next two hours.

“Hey.” Keith slid into the seat next to him. “You okay? I'm sorry if the conversation bothered you.”

“What?” He swung back the rest of his drink. “It didn’t - I actually found it kind of hot.” He ran his finger through his bangs and turned bright red from the mix of the drinks in his stomach and the churning thoughts of Keith accepting orders. “Like - how demanding is he?”

“Seriously? I mean it's not a demand. It’s a command.” Keith ordered himself a drink.

“Okay.” He blatantly rolled his head and leaned back against the bar. Another drink slid beside his hand without having to order. “How  _ commanding  _ is he?”

“He leaves me unable to move some mornings. Honestly the best part is when we're done and he cares for me.”

James tried to not break the glass in his hand. “I’ll forever be shocked by this fact. You didn’t seem like the type. Especially with  _ him _ being the one calling the shots.”

“That's typically how it works. Just because I may have the more dominating presence in work and what not doesn't mean that I would be that way in the bedroom.”

“But why him?” James blurted the words before swallowing them down with his drink. “He looks so weak compared to you. He doesn’t look like he could even poke you.”

“He's not weak I can assure you of that. The point of it all is to trust the other person. He knows that I could easily overpower him, but trusts that I won't. Just as I trust him not to push me beyond my limits.”

“Trust…” James paused, took another sip and whispered, “the same barrier as before…”

“I trust him with my life.”

“Of course you do.” James slammed two hundred dollars on the table and attempted to stand, stumbling on the first step.

“Alright, you're done.” Keith caught him. “I’m gonna get you a cab.”

“What no… I’m fine. Ryan can take me home.” He tried to walk, only getting a few steps in before tripping again. 

“You can barely walk. Give me your keys then and I'll drive you home.”

James rolled his eyes and dug deep into his pocket. He fumbled the keys into Keith’s hand and tried to focus ahead. “You might need to take me there by hand.”

“I'll throw you over my shoulder if I have to.” Keith dragged him towards the exit while waving goodbye to the rest of the team.

They watched the state of James and figured that they should step in. 

“Should we help? I mean Keith shows clear indications of a committed and honorable man to his husband,” asked Nadia. 

“Then we should trust those indications.” Ina looked to Ryan who nodded his agreement. “He's strong willed. I hypothesize that James will not be a threat to that union.”

“Alright, but we agree to keep watch. For the team,” replied Nadia.

Ryan and Ina nodded as they watched the doors close behind the pair.

James leaned against Keith, enjoying the warmth of his work partner against him. Many times they had spared and, just like then, he enjoyed Keith’s strength. “You're ungodly. How are you so in shape?”

“I work out before I come into work.” Keith carefully maneuvered his way to James's car. 

“But we work out at work! Why are you working out so hard? What’s the point?!” James shouted too loudly.

“It helps manage my PTSD. Now just shut up and get in the car.” He opened the door and half dropped James into the passenger seat.

The nausea began to wiggle in his stomach, but he was able to strap on his seatbelt and sit back. “Right… PTSD. I forget you’ve got that thing. Must suck?”

“Occasionally. I manage though.” He started the car and made his way out of the parking lot.

James tried to hold back from puking remaining silent until a thought came. “Are you taking to your place? I wanna stay at your place. I bet you have a comfy bed.”

“I’m taking you to your place and I'll get a cab from there.” Keith shook his head.

James grumbled, sulking in his seat and watching the lights as they drove down the street. A few moments later they arrived at his home. Keith assisted him out of the car, unlocking the front entrance to the lobby, up the elevator, and into his large apartment.

The decor cried of money, more than the salary he knew they earned was worth. James directed him to the bedroom.

Releasing Keith, he fell forward on the bed and rolled to his back. “Thanks Keith…” 

“No problem. Perhaps next time you pace your drinking.” Keith helped him get more comfortable by removing James’s shoes and shifting him fully onto the bed before covering him with a blanket.

Without warning, James wrapped one arm around Keith’s neck and held him down. “I just don’t get it - you’re so good. You’re so strong. Why so weak?”

“He's not weak.” He shoved James's arm away. “Get some rest and try not to be hungover at work tomorrow.”

James lawled himself to sleep, forgetting the words he said as Keith left the apartment.

<\\\>

_ Lance: Now either you ended up not going to the party or you’ve been kidnapped cause I have gotten no pictures. _

_ Lance: are you okay?  _

_ Keith: I’m fine _

_ Keith: You’re not weak you know… _

_ Lance: I mean. I’m not weak as a person, I know that. _

_ Lance: Could use going to the gym - but I’m strong enough for other activities ;)  _

_ Keith: I love you so much _

_ Lance: I love you more _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: Are you okay? I’m really worried now. You’re acting strange. _

_ Keith: I’m fine really _

_ Keith: There was just a lot of drinking at the party _

_ Keith: Nadia is excited to actually meet you _

_ Keith: As are Ina and Ryan _

_ Lance: Really? So you’re talking about me? _

_ Lance: are you doting about me? lol _

_ Keith: Perhaps _

_ Keith: I was scolded for keeping you all to myself the last time you visited _

_ Lance: Wait. Seriously? You’re actually going around and like talking about me?  _

_ Keith: Of course I am _

_ Keith: You’re everything to me _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: RED _

_ Lance: I’M CRYING!  _

_ Keith: Did you seriously think I would never talk about you? _

_ Keith: Blue, I’m beyond proud of you and the fact that you’re my husband _

_ Lance: I mean, I figured you talked about me… but not like “doting” _

_ Lance: I don’t know how to explain it.  _

_ Keith: Yes I dote. I brag. I can't stop talking about you _

_ Lance: UGH! _

_ Lance: I just want to hold you! Get you in my arms, kiss you, and hold you…  _

_ Lance: I can skip finals right?  _

_ Keith: No you can't  _

_ Keith: get through finals and hurry into my arms. _

_ Lance: I will.  _

_ Lance: See you soon, Red.  _

_ Keith: See yah, Blue _

#

###  _ 18 Dec - 13:30 - The anticipation of seeing him is killing me… _

<//>

_ Shiro: <image attached> _

_ Shiro: Please don’t judge the hat. Matt wanted me to be a very tall elf while he dressed as a short santa. _

_ Shiro: Catherine looks cute though. That’s what matters. _

_ Shiro: I need your mailing address to send you the Christmas card.  _

_ Keith: I may have laughed a little too loud in the waiting room. _

_ Keith: <address attached> _

_ Keith: You guys should visit it's not a terrible drive to Disneyland. _

_ Shiro: Once she can walk. Right now she’s barely understanding the concept of night and day.  _

_ Shiro: I used to struggle so much with sleeping at night - now I just crave sleep.  _

_ Shiro: I miss sleep so much… _

_ Keith: sleep and I are very good friends right now _

_ Shiro: I envy you!  _

_ Keith: I could say the same thing _

_ Keith: ... _

_ Keith: How did you know you were ready? _

_ Shiro: I just did. Kind of… _

_ Shiro: I thought it over. Spoke a lot with Allura and Matt. It’s been months of discussion.  _

_ Keith: I see… _

_ Shiro: Okay. What’s going on? _

_ Shiro: Are you guys talking about having kids?  _

_ Keith: We have been for awhile… since before you guys announced that you were going to adopt. _

_ Shiro: Wow.  _

_ Shiro: Well if you guys have any questions, although I’m sure somethings are different in California versus Florida.  _

_ Keith: Thanks… I’m sure Lance will have questions before he moves out here. _

_ Shiro: Okay… so why do you bring it up?  _

_ Keith: I don’t know if I’m ready… _

_ Keith: I want a kid… _

_ Keith: Hell I want kids but I just _

_ Keith: It all comes back to the PTSD _

_ Shiro: You’re afraid it’s going to come back and hurt your child? _

_ Shiro: Yeah, I went through that too. That’s what I worked with Allura.  _

_ Shiro: To be safe, I increased my medication again and I exercise some more mental health strategies.  _

_ Shiro: I watched a lot of videos and I have a book for Parenting with Mental Health. _

_ Shiro: I overwhelmed myself with resources and information in an attempt to just be aware of ways to expect it - until I felt I was ready to actually put that information into practice.  _

_ Shiro: But it all goes back to what will help you.  _

_ Keith: Send me the title of that book? _

_ Keith: I’ve been working with my therapist on making sure I'm ready without having to increase my medication _

_ Shiro: Parenting with Mental Health Issues by Dr. Slav Silver _

_ Shiro: it’s really helpful _

_ Keith: Thanks _

_ Keith: Alright I have to go they're calling me in for my session _

_ <//> _

Acxa allowed Keith to get comfortable before glancing over to him and reading his face. “What happened? Was your trip a success?”

“I would consider it to be. Lance and I talked. Well started to talk. We decided to ease into the concept of children. Revisit the conversation once he's moved out here.” Keith seemed far more relaxed than the last visit.

“And you’re happy with the plan, it seems.” Acxa grinned and wrote down some notes, “anything you wish to elaborate?”

“It was a good trip. Our friend and his husband adopted a baby girl. We were able to meet her at the holiday dinner.”

“That’s exciting! Did you hold the baby?” 

“No, there wasn't an opportunity. We have a lot of family that were there.”

“Did you even try?” She raised an eyebrow.

“No…”

She shook her head. “So answer the question honestly this time?”

“I was afraid to hold her.” Keith looked away from her.

“And was this before or after you had the conversation?”

“Before. Look I know I have to deal with this…” 

“Wait - no! That’s good! You spoke about it after meeting the baby. That means you took a step forward. If you were to meet the baby now, would you consider holding her since having that conversation?”

“Yeah, I was talking with Shiro just before this. He gave me advice on places to look for extra help with the whole kid thing.”

“Your ex-mentor can’t seem to break the bond,” she joked, “that’s good though. And see you’ve made progress. Any other positives on the issue?”

“No positives… Lance didn't get the internship out here. He did get the one in Orlando though.”

“That must have been hurtful?”

“It was disappointing. He will still move out here just not as soon as we had hoped.”

“You at least sound positive. This is good Keith, I feel as if I’m seeing some progress in your thinking. You’re making good steps and finally thinking ahead and listing plans.”

“As much as it pains me to say it. You were right, openly talking about it helped. I need to trust that he can handle me being so far away and the big life decisions at the same time.”

“You’ve said time and time again that you trust him. That also means trusting his reactions will still always come with thinking for one another.”

“I know.”

Acxa smiled. A new smile Keith had never seen before, one of hope and pride in his accomplishments. “Alright, at this point your homework is to continue this progress. Keep me updated and I’m here to provide any guidance. I have plenty of resources I can give you for parenting and mental illness. I even have clinics where you can ask questions and some group therapy session with other parents. I’m not the therapist for those, but I’ve had successful references from other clients. Now to move on, anything else you wish to speak about?”

“I need to know if you will sign me off for field work. Iverson wants me cleared before our next case.”

“First you answer me some questions… the main question I asked you when we first started. If you’re in a panic, now with less dosage on your medication, and your normal method of breathing and remembering your location appears to be failing - how will you cope?” 

“I've worked with my team on that. Whoever is closest will assist with grounding me. We've discussed patterns that allow me to refocus and regain my center.”

“Have you practiced if you are alone?”

“I have. I picked up a few small things from Orlando that should help if the occasion arises.”

“Good. What tools did you gather?” 

“We… we picked up something that would remind us of our end goal, to have a family. Lance has half with him and the other half is with me.” Keith blushed unable to look up from his hands. “It's a pacifier with a dragon attached.”

“A WubbaNub?” 

“A what?”

Acxa laughed lightly, “A WubbaNub. A small doll attached to a pacifier. Little kids love it cause they can hug a doll while still sucking on their pacifier.” 

“Ah yes… well then yeah we got those.”

“So you have an tangible ancher, That works… and it’s adorable, I might add.” 

“Lance felt that they would help us stay focused on the goal and not the time we have to spend apart.”

“You’re husband is a rather sentimental man, isn’t he?” 

“You have no idea.” Keith chuckled.

Acxa laughed. “Okay. I’m going to write you a new medication. It is for emergencies only. One for you to carry around. Let your teammates know about it. In case you have a massive panic in which they need to intervene, take one of these as soon as possible and remove yourself to a safe location. It will put you to sleep, but it will sooth you. With that, I will sign you off.” 

“Thanks. I'm pretty sure James would make life hell for me if I didn't show up with your approval.”

Acxa stood and escorted Keith out the door. “We will discuss your progress next month. For now, happy holidays and have fun with your husband. Enjoy your time together.” 

“You too. May the holidays be panic free.” Keith bowed his head slightly to her as he left.

#

###  _ 19 Dec - 24:20 - I never enjoyed Christmas. Now I love it because of him. _

<//>

_ Lance: I know it is early and you are still sleeping, but I promised to text you updates.  _

_ Lance: At the airport, checking in _

_ Lance: Bags checked in. Going through security.  _

_ Lance: X-ray, showcase of my willy to the guards, but I’ve been checked in and now waiting for the plane.  _

_ Lance: I’m boarding.  _

_ Lance: I’ll message you at my layover.  _

_ Lance: LAYOVER. I’m so tired.  _

_ Lance: running to the opposite side of the airport! _

_ Lance: Barely made it! I really need to start running with you.  _

_ Lance: Boarding! I’ll let you know when I land! _

#

###  _ 20 Dec - 5:47 - He’s home. _

Keith rolled over feeling something warm around his body. He curled against it, moaning and pulling it closer to him. Humming in his sleep, he slowly came to when he heard a small and familiar chuckle. 

He turned, feeling the arms grip tighter to be woken up with lips pressing against his. He knew the taste - it covered his dreams every night and engulfed his daydreams. Melting, Keith didn’t mind the lack of fresh breath from his own mouth. He returned the kiss, passionate and lost in the pleasures of the familiar yet longing taste. 

When they pulled away, he opened his eyes and smiled widely. 

“Good morning… I may have lied about my arrival time,” said Lance, already dressed in his pajama pants without a shirt. 

“I don't even care, you're here that's all that matters.” He pulled Lance close, burying his face in his shoulder. “I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you even more.” He kissed Keith’s head and held him tightly. “Now can you call out from work?”

“I’m sorry, Blue. I can’t and you know that. I already took a half day today.” Keith grumbled as he looked at the clock.

“It’s fine. I figured that might be a problem. I rented a car so I can do some stuff while you’re at work.”

“Sounds good. Don’t work yourself too hard.” He kissed Lance one more time before crawling out of the bed.

Lance wiggled playfully. “Ew! The bed feels lonely!”

“I know.” He chuckled as he started to get dressed for work. “I can meet up with you for lunch if you want.”

“Okay. That sounds like fun. I’ll be pretty busy, so just call me when you’re ready.”

“I will.” Keith walked over to kiss him one last time before heading off to work.

“Don’t forget!” Lance called out, voice echoing throughout the house, “I love you more!”

Keith smiled as he walked out the door. This is how his life was meant to be. Mounting his motorcycle he wasted no time getting to work. The sooner he left the sooner he could be back in Lance’s arms.

When he arrived, the team was gathered in the conference room for their morning get together over coffee. Nadia waved at Keith. “Excited for today? What time is his flight?”

“He may have lied about his flight. I woke up to him in bed with me.” Keith chuckled as he sat down.

“And you’re here?” Nadia shook her head. “I think we all would have understood if you called in last minute.”

“Iverson would have lectured me for hours if I had. I am not going through one of his speeches again.”

“Keith is correct. It was wise to play it safe.” Ina nodded her approval.

“Speaking of Iverson, what did he say about going out to the field?” asked James.

“I’m completely cleared. The next case that comes across our desks will be in the field.” Keith grinned. “Minor adjustments will be made. I have to carry a medication in the case of a panic. It’s essentially meant to calm me enough that one of you can get me to a safe location. Again this is worst case scenario.”

“We’ll write a formal plan of action for us all to be on the same page,” suggested Nadia, “make sure to get the exact name and dosage in case we need to call for medical assistance and any of us can provide important information to medics while they treat you and call your husband. I doubt it will be needed, but I like to plan for the worst especially with your approval ahead of time.” 

“That’s perfect. Like I said this is a last resort I really don’t think we will need it.”

“But we got your back, Keith. Always.” Nadia smiled.

“Thanks. It really means a lot.”

Before anyone else could speak, Iverson entered to provide a morning meeting and to review the cases opened. Nothing about the day felt different, but Keith didn’t notice the growing jealousy from James anytime Lance snuck him a text and Keith would smile his husband reserved smile. 

James hated the twisting pit in his stomach. 

<//>

_ Lance: When you’re done. I have a surprise for you at home.  _

_ Lance: So just come straight here.  _

_ Lance: Here is a small preview. _

_ Lance: <image attached> _

_ Lance: Blue makes the cutest reindeer.  _

_ Keith: Oh lord _

_ Keith: There’s an elf costume for her that I have hidden on the top shelf of the closet. _

_ Keith: And here I was going to surprise you at your actual arrival time _

_ Lance: This is why communication is so important lol _

_ Lance: But I guess we just love surprising each other.  _

_ Lance: She can be an elf on Christmas. Today she is a reindeer. Lol _

_ Keith: You _

_ Keith: Are _

_ Keith: Perfect _

_ Lance: Blowing up my ego. _

_ Lance: And you’re the perfect one.  _

_ Keith: For you _

_ Keith: I’m perfect for you _

_ Lance: God… you’re dying to come home. Huh? _

_ Keith: You have no idea _

_ Lance: Concentrate on your work. We’ll have fun when you get home. _

_ Lance: For once I am actually not implying sexy time fun.  _

_ Lance: Not like that won’t be something we won’t be doing later too. _

_ Keith: We are totally having sex _

_ Keith: You will not deny me this _

_ Lance: Your desperation is showing - which means you’ve lost your poker face. _

_ Lance: hope you’re not surrounded by co-workers lol _

_ Keith: Of course I’m surrounded by co-workers. _

_ Lance: Which means you are likely blushing hardcore knowing what I’ll be doing to you and you’re unable to hide it from them.  _

_ Lance: You’re torturing yourself.  _

_ Keith: You’re torturing me! _

_ Lance: You know that’s not how I torture ;) _

_ Keith: I am turning off my phone _

_ Lance: I recommend you do that.  _

#

James bit his lip noticing the bright red blush creeping down Keith’s cheeks to his neck. Whatever Lance was saying had Keith wrapped in that conversation instead of the meeting. Worst of all, the small facts he learned about Keith made his own head wonder what exactly Lance was saying to him. 

Were they commands? 

Iverson dismissed the team to complete their paperwork and each went about their own ways. James stood beside Keith and cleared his throat. “Do I need to review that whole meeting with you? You were kind of distracted.” 

“Hm?” Keith looked over at him as he slipped his phone in his pocket.

“The meeting notes? You need them?”

“Oh yeah… Can you give me a copy?”

“Will do… is everything okay?” 

“Everything is perfectly fine.” Keith grinned as he started to walk back to his desk.

James shook his head, wishing he knew more. Entering his own desk, he sat down to begin working. “The twenty-ninth, right? For the gathering at your place.” 

“That’s right. You don’t have to bring anything. Lance has a whole menu planned out.”

“Does he… trying hard to impress us or is this normal behavior?” 

“This is completely normal. We always have so much leftovers after a party.”

“Huh…” James fixated on his computer, trying to begin his report. In a matter of days he would finally really get to meet Lance, see exactly why Keith loved this man. 

More so, to see if he could locate a weakness.

#

When Keith arrived back home around noon and getting permission from Iverson to take the rest of the day off, he was surprised to find dozens of shopping bags filled with boxes and decorations. Lance raced off the couch, holding a reindeer dressed Blue only stopping when they reached Keith. 

“Surprise! I bought Christmas decorations and a fake tree! I’m cooking some hot chocolate in the crockpot and I made us some cookies to snack on. I nearly forgot about lunch, so I ordered Chinese. I know - not very Christmasy, but I forgot!” 

“I don’t care.” Keith allowed Blue to drop to the ground as he yanked Lance into a kiss. “It’s perfect.”

Lance held on closely. “Good. I wanted us to do it together. Make our home feel even more so… however, you have to put on the sweater I got you. No arguments.” 

“I’m going to hate it aren’t I?”

“Maybe…” He took Keith’s hand and pulled him across the living room until he dug into his unpacked suitcase. Minutes later, he pulled out two sweaters. 

Decorated in their colors, with a pattern normal to an ugly sweater, but the drawings outline small robot lions and the V of Voltron across the chest. “I’m still in disbelief I found these. I got us all out colors for Christmas.” 

“Blue…” He took the sweater and instantly slipped it on. “I love it.”

“I knew you would.” Lance slipped on his own and proudly took out his phone to take a picture together. He didn’t waste time sending it to the group chat, but then turned off his phone. “Okay. No more of this droopy behavior. Back to the slick and sexy Keith. I’m here. You don’t have to miss me anymore.” 

“I’m going to enjoy every moment we have together.” Keith slid his hand along Lance’s cheek.

“I really hope you do. Now… I’ll make our first cups of coco. You start opening all the bags.” 

“You’re enjoying this immensely aren’t you?” He chuckled as he sat down on the couch and began opening the various bags of decorations.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s Christmas - our first Christmas as husbands.” 

“The first of many.”

Lance smiled and prepped their cups. He bent down to pet Blue as she purred against his leg before comfortably approaching Keith to help. They played Christmas music. To Keith’s amusement, he enjoyed it for the pure reason of watching Lance dance playfully and singing completely out of tone. More so, when “All I Want for Christmas” played - a total of five times - Keith would stand back to allow Lance to serenade him with whatever decoration he had on his hand. 

They would lose track of what they were doing between the food arriving, decorating the house, petting Blue, and giving in to kissing each other. 

Nearing dinner, they agreed to go out after changing to something much more suited for an evening out. When they returned to the living room is when Lance noticed just how happy he felt seeing that their work made the condo cozy and a place that belonged to them both. 

He stopped at the decorated tree, hugging himself and thinking deeply until Keith stood beside him. They held each other and Lance took a deep breath, rolling his eyes of the thing mulling his mind. 

“Do you even know what day it is today?” he asked. 

“Would it be horrible of me to say no?” Keith nuzzled against Lance’s shoulder.

“No… not completely… Let me remind you. Our first Christmas we went to Trish’s company party. You were dating Luke and I was someone completely bitter and trying to get over my crush on you. Trying to move forward, I faked wanting to only be just friends but then you did something - under a mistletoe - that made faking it really, really hard… you remember what that was?” 

“I kissed you. Well you kissed me and then I took advantage of that and made out with you.” Lance could feel Keith laughing silently.

“Right… And you broke me inside. I couldn’t deny it after that - I was never going to get over you and after that kiss… it grew a hope that maybe you wouldn’t either.” He swung his hip and bumped it against Keith’s, “I guess it turned out alright.” 

“It was the beginning of my downward spiral. It all worked out. We have each other now.”

“Exactly.” Lance turned and guided Keith for them to hold each other with only a few inches separating their lips. He looked up, pointing at a mistletoe above them and giggling. “So now - years later - we meet again under a mistletoe. This time, I’ve decided to give you your Christmas gift early.” He reached into his back pocket and removed folded pieces of paper. “Open it.” 

“Lance, what is this?” Carefully Keith opened the papers and read them over. “Wait… you can’t be… Is this real?” He looked to Lance unsure if he should be overjoyed or in pain.

“It is… both the one way ticket and the letter.” He pulled Keith closer, lying their foreheads together and inhaling Keith’s scent. “I may have told more than one lie. There was one student from UCF who got the Dreamworks internship. Me… My orientation is in two weeks. My boxes arrive after Christmas… I’m not visiting… I’m moving in.” 

“Lance,” Keith couldn’t help it as he pulled him close, the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Merry Christmas Keith… I’m home.” 

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See... it's not always angsty. Lance likes to tease just as much as we do. ;) Please leave comments and kudos! Much love, Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	13. Year 6 - Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say how happy I was you all enjoyed that little twist ending from Lance last chapter. The comments were a thrill to read <3 
> 
> In this chapter you meet several new characters. One is Barry (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) and the others are the four interns - Noah, Lucy, Julie, and Scarlet - aka the contest winners from the "Be In Lion's Chain" contest I held on Instagram. So those four are our readers now in the fic! Much love and enjoy (no real angst this chapter...) 
> 
> \- Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 25 Dec - 16:56 - I haven’t been this happy in so long. _

<\\\>

_ (Group Chat: Paladins of Voltron) _

_ Ginny: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  _

_ Ginny: Did you like your Christmas gift, Uncle Keefy? _

_ Keith: I loved it _

_ Keith: How did one of you not slip up? _

_ Pidge: We couldn’t do it! _

_ Pidge: it was too good a surprise!  _

_ Shiro: It helps we don’t see you everyday. _

_ Keith: Shiro, you spoke with me only a few days ago! _

_ Hunk: Lance was far too excited about it _

_ Hunk: I didn’t have the heart to ruin it for him _

_ Lance: So happy! Cause it came out just as I wanted. _

_ Lance: Loverboy Lance strikes again!  _

_ Keith: I will get you back for this one day. _

_ Hunk: No need to have a lover’s quarrel _

_ Hunk: It’s the holidays! _

_ Lance: Sorry for bringing you happiness this season lmao _

_ Ginny: I miss you both so much! I can’t believe you are now both gone! _

_ Keith: Have you talked to Freddy about what he got for Christmas yet? _

_ Keith: I might have heard a whisper that he got something special in his stocking. _

_ Ginny: What?!  _

_ Ginny: Hold on! _

_ Lance: While we wait for her to scream, how is Catherine? _

_ Pidge: WONDERFUL!  _

_ Shiro: Someone is spoiling her rotten. She can’t even use like half of these toys. _

_ Pidge: SHE DESERVES THE WORLD! _

_ Keith: She'll grow into them _

_ Keith: It’s good to see Pidge has fully stepped into her role _

_ Pidge: Of course I have! _

_ Pidge: I’m meant to be crazy aunt Pidge! For all your kids!  _

_ Keith: God help us all _

_ Hunk: What exactly did you send Freddy? _

_ Hunk: Ginny has been gone for a little too long. _

_ Lance: Just wait. _

_ Lance: Did you all open your gift from me? _

_ Shiro: Matt is jealous he didn’t get a Voltron sweater. _

_ Pidge: He ain’t a paladin. _

_ Keith: We could always get him a galra hoodie. Remember like we had that one Halloween _

_ Shiro: He’s shouting no. _

_ Pidge: Lol. He’s whining like a baby - Catherine is showing more maturity. _

_ Hunk: Or a garrison sweater _

_ Keith: Don't shortchange him, Hunk _

_ Shiro: … _

_ Shiro: He said that works -_- _

_ Keith: Looks like Lance has some work to do lol _

_ Lance: I’ll get on it. _

_ Ginny: OMFG I’M GOING TO CALIFORNIA!  _

_ Keith: There it is _

_ Ginny: And you got one for all of us! Mamí says she’s super excited!  _

_ Ginny: This is so sweet! Freddy said his mom and Mamí are already planning “Escape Routes”  _

_ Keith: I knew once Lance had surprised me I had to get you all them for Christmas  _

_ Lance: I’m so excited for your Spring Break! Hopefully I can get some time off. Don’t know how that works during the internship. _

_ Keith: We will figure something out. _

_ Ginny: I’M SO EXCITED!  _

_ Pidge: Now I wanna go! _

_ Shiro: No! Let them have their family time. _

_ Shiro: We’ll go another time.  _

_ Pidge: Grrrrrrrr _

_ Keith: It’s not like we're going anywhere _

_ Keith: Patience Gremlin _

_ Pidge: GRRRRRRRRRRR _

_ # _

###  _ 29 Dec - 15:12 - He makes it so easy. Switching into this new life. Hosting a party. How is he this good?  _

James drank the eggnog while sitting on the couch, avoiding the hissing cries from Blue, and keeping close to Ryan. He didn’t want to even be in that condo, watching as everyone on his team easily get along with the enemy - Lance Kogane-McClain.

He hated everything about Lance: the flawless skin. The glimmering of his ocean blue eyes. The infectious laugh. The style and scent of his perfectly fitted cologne. Even his outgoing, welcoming, and comforting personality made James sink more into the couch.

Finally meeting him made one thing clear - he completely understood why Keith married him.

“Would you like another brie puff?” he held the tray to both James and Ryan.

Ryan nodded his thanks as he took another and casually prodded James to be polite. James followed and took some, giving the nicest smile he could fake. 

“Lance!” shouted Nadia from the kitchen, “Keith says you’re an artist for a book! Any details?”

He laughed and replied, leaving James to pop the puff in his mouth - cursing it's incredible taste. 

“How did he do it, Lance? The factors don't add up. How did he manage to end up with someone like you.” Ina has been analyzing their home and Lance from the moment she set foot inside the condo.

“I'd like to hear this answer.” Keith grinned as he grabbed another cider from the fridge.

“A little bit of my charismatic nature, suave moves, irresistible looks, and charming wit.” He laughed, swinging over to Keith and planting a kiss in his cheek. His tone shifted to serenity. “But mostly an angel brought us together. Saw the potential and made sure we saw it too.”

“For all the confused faces, he's talking about his brother Miguel. You remember the one from my file.” Keith held Lance close.

“Outside involvement… now it makes sense.” Ina nodded satisfied with the response.

“Yes, Miguel was always a nosey one, but he knew what was best for me - and for Keith apparently,” replied Lance. 

“Nosey or not we're grateful for what he did.” Keith smiled.

“It’s cute. And a good match. I was concerned Keith didn’t know how to have emotions, but he released them around you,” said Nadia.

“I have plenty of emotions thank you very much.” Keith grumbled as he glared at Nadia.

They laughed and Lance answered, “I thought he was a robot when I first met him.”

“Oh, like Ryan over there?” joked Nadia.

Lance leaned over to look at Ryan. He smiled and gave a small wave, happy to see it returned with a small grin. “He’s not a robot. He’s sweet.”

“How did you come to that conclusion? The two of you have barely talked.” Keith looked from Lance to Ryan.

Ryan simply shrugged and shook his head.

“The same way I knew about you - I just know.”

There was a knock on the door and Keith answered it. Garth and Levy walked in with their new small child. Lance quickly weaved over and gave Levy a hug before giving his attention to the child.

“You’re right - Lance would ignore me because of Calvin,” commented Garth.

“I told you that's what was going to happen.” Keith laughed and hugged his friend.

“It’s good to see you. Thanks for inviting me. Being home with Calvin and Levy has been awesome, but I must admit I miss you all.”

Levy took the car seat from Garth and followed Lance into the living room in order to hold him. Garth continued, “So he surprised you? You must be thrilled.”

“Beyond thrilled. I couldn't have asked for a better gift.” Keith couldn't help the smile. His husband was home to stay.

“I’m glad. I was feeling guilty about separating you both.”

Lance carefully held onto Cavin and chatted with Levy about her pregnancy, labor, and the past few months at home with her newborn.

“I know that face,” Garth said, crossing his arms and bumping his elbow on Keith, “last time I saw it, Levy stopped taking birth control.”

“We've talked about it. Once he's settled into the internship we’re going to start researching the adoption process.” He blushed slightly, but couldn't pull his gaze from Lance.

“I wasn’t expecting that answer.” Garth patted Keith’s back. “It’s good. I can’t really explain it - but parenthood. If it’s something you want, it’s good. These past few months I’ve gotten the least amount of sleep in my life - and it’s been amazing.”

“I want this… we want this.”

Garth patted him again as Levy and Lance approached. “Keith!” squealed Lance while holding Calvin, “he’s so cute.”

“Yes he is. He gets it from his momma.” Keith grinned as Calvin reached out to him. “He also has a favorite uncle.”

“Red. Hold him,”suggested Lance. 

There was no hesitation as Keith took Calvin from Lance. In moments the child snuggled down comfortably against his chest content to observe his surroundings. 

Lance’s stomach fluttered. He took out his phone and snapped several pictures, immediately picking his favorite for his phone home screen. “I wanna keep holding him, but I need to finish the meal. Get drinks at the bar and some appetizers on the table.” He quickly planted a kiss on Keith’s cheek before dashing off to the kitchen.

“You good with Calvin for a bit?” asked Garth.

“We are perfectly fine.” Keith smiled as he started to walk over to the living room.

James kept sipping his eggnog, still not having moved from his seat. Garth came around greeting everyone.

“Works boring without you,” said James, relaxing and trying to distract his mind from other matters.

“It can’t be that boring.” Garth laughed.

“Cute kid,” James commented as Keith sat beside him, “looks nothing like you.”

“Thanks for reminding me why I’m not rushing back to work, James.” Garth shook his head and made his way to the bar.

“You know he’s not gonna break if you hold him.” Keith chuckled as he allowed Calvin to stand on his lap.

“I’m good. Not crazy for babies. I prefer them around eight or nine. Sugar rush them and then give back to the parents.” He chuckled. “My sister hates it when I do that.”

“All parents hate it when you do that.” Keith shook his head as Calvin started to play with his dog tags.

“Exactly… it’s fun for me.” 

“Note to self, never let James watch my kids.”

“Your kids… right… with him here, does that change the timeline?”

“It adjusts some things. We always wanted kids that hasn’t changed.”

James groaned. “I can see why… your husband, does he have any flaws?” 

“He’s self-sacrificing which is most certainly a flaw. He’ll put others above himself every single time and when he does something for himself he feels guilty. It’s part of what made me moving out here first so difficult.”

“Wow, so he’s a damn hero too? That’s not the worst flaw in the world.” James rolled his eyes and returned to his sulking.

“What is with you? Today was supposed to be a good day. The team gets to all hang out outside of work and enjoy a holiday gathering.” Keith glanced over at him with concern.

“Nothing… I’m just not a holiday person. Christmas was weird, “ he lied. 

“I see… well it’s not Christmas anymore. So don’t think of it like that.” 

“Yeah… I guess…” 

“Red! Start taking everyone to the table! Dinner is ready,” shouted Lance from the kitchen. 

“Come on, grumpy. Let’s go eat some good food.” Keith stood and started to carry Calvin to the dining room.

James dragged himself to the table. It was casually dressed in a red tablecloth with simple plates. In the center was the foods, a mix of Cuban and Korean dishes. James groaned at the theme of the meal, only being further reminded that Lance and Keith were married. 

Handing Calvin back to Levy, Keith pulled Lance into his arms and picked up a glass of wine. “A toast, to new beginnings with old friends and new comrades.”

They all held their glasses of wine and cheered. James tried to play along, but his smile held a small twitch of disappointment. There was no way around it, he couldn’t find a weakness in their bond. 

Lance kissed Keith and took a seat, passing around the food and chatting with Ina and Nadia. “Ina, I have a small friend that I think you will get along with.” 

“Keith has mentioned a Gremlin on several occasions. I am quite curious to see what this person is like.”

Lance chuckled. “Um - how should I put it?” He looked over to Keith for assistance. 

“She is a terror that will love you through causing pain.” Keith snorted.

“Sounds like an interesting person.” Ina nodded her approval as she filled her plate.

“You have no idea…” laughed Lance. “Speaking of which. Let’s show the girls and paladins we are doing fine, but we miss them.” 

Keith nodded and held up his phone to take a selfie with Lance and everyone else. They all posed, smiling, and cheerful, but Lance nor Keith could hide how much they missed their family back home. 

Lance leaned on Keith’s shoulder staring at the picture. He whispered, “I’m excited to have some new people in our lives, but I miss them - I miss our family so much.”

“I know. I do too.” Keith held him close as he sent the image to everyone back in Florida.

Their phones immediately buzzed with replies and the heartache of not being near them rang with each text. They looked up from their phones when they heard Calvin cry in Nadia’s arm. Even though they had family back in Orlando, they had friends in California.

Things weren’t completely hopeless.

#

###  _ 1 Jan - 00:15 - My pillar is here… I don’t have to worry about letting him go again.  _

<//>

_ Liam: How are you holding up with the fireworks? _

_ Liam: It’s midnight in your time, right? _

_ Keith: They’re not terrible. Lance had gifted me a new set of noise canceling headphones so that helped _

_ Keith: What about you? Think you’ll be ok? _

_ Liam: Luke and I decided to stay at a Disney hotel and watched the fireworks from our balcony. We’re listening to our own music during the show. It’s comfortable.  _

_ Liam: He says hello. _

_ Keith: Hey Luke _

_ Keith: I’m glad you found a way to enjoy the holiday _

_ Liam: We decided to simply spend it together.  _

_ Liam: His family is angry at us still about the elopement _

_ Liam: And he didn’t want to keep having to explain himself. _

_ Liam: And I didn’t want to fly to NY for my family.  _

_ Keith: Do what makes you happy. _

_ Liam: Speaking of happy? How happy are you? _

_ Liam: Lance kept visiting the bakery preparing for his move. Getting a bunch of recipes from Trish and trying to learn Cuban pastries.  _

_ Liam: Something about not being able to survive without them.  _

_ Keith: I am beyond happy _

_ Keith: And Lance has already attempted two of the recipes. He is insisting that I don't help. I give it two more failed attempts before he tells me to just make them _

_ Liam: He was a complete mess all of December _

_ Liam: I have no idea how you put up with his volume sometimes _

_ Keith: He has his loud moments  _

_ Keith: for the most part he's quieter around me _

_ Liam: Or you’ve become deaf to it. _

_ Liam: I mean - Luke - how do I love him so much when the boy can’t get a single music lyric correct? _

_ Keith: those are the little things that makes us love them _

_ Liam: Truly _

_ Liam: Allura and I have been discussing something I want your opinion on _

_ Liam: I’m considering decreasing my medication but also starting adding group therapy. _

_ Liam: I want to be off medication by next year - which coincides with Luke and my plans to open the second Trish’s Treats. _

_ Keith: I’d say go for it _

_ Keith: But only if you think your ready _

_ Keith: There was a time when I stopped taking my meds all together and it didn’t end so well _

_ Keith: Granted I made a lot of poor life choices at the time some of which were depicted in the art gallery _

_ Keith: If you feel that you are ready and this is the right choice _

_ Keith: I’m here to support you _

_ Liam: I have no plans to join an underground fight club _

_ Liam: I’m looking at joining Shiro’s group, since he’s already assisting me _

_ Liam: I’m nervous.  _

_ Liam: I don’t like to admit to the things I’ve done _

_ Keith: It’s ok to be nervous _

_ Keith: If you weren’t nervous I’d be concerned _

_ Liam: Okay… good _

_ Liam: Also, your thoughts on yoga? _

_ Keith: It’s a good form of meditation _

_ Keith: Not my thing but go for it _

_ Keith: I prefered boxing with Shiro and now I spar with James _

_ Liam: James? Which one was he in that group picture. _

_ Keith: The skinny guy with the long bangs _

_ Liam: The mildly grumpy one - I can see why he needs to spar _

_ Liam: He looks weak _

_ Keith: He wasn’t a soldier. He started off as a cop. _

_ Keith: Different set of standards _

_ Liam: You go soft on him, don’t you? _

_ Keith: Maybe _

_ Liam: Tisk, tisk.  _

_ Liam: You’ve grown soft in LA.  _

_ Keith: I have not _

_ Keith: I was adjusting to a new environment _

_ Keith: We train tomorrow and I won’t go easy on him _

_ Liam: Good.  _

_ Liam: I should go to bed. It’s 3 am over here.  _

_ Liam: I’ll call you after my session on the 5th. _

_ Keith: Sounds good _

#

###  _ 8 Jan - 7:15 - Today it finally feels like it isn’t a dream. We woke up together, had coffee and breakfast, he had his car in the street, and we both went off to work - We are living our lives together.  _

Lance couldn’t help the pit sitting in his stomach. The twisting of nerves were made worse with each step he took. From the car, to registering at the front desk, and then being escorted to a conference room. 

Inside was a long oval desk, enough for at least thirty people with a projector and computer dock set up. The screen glowed with a presentation slide saying, “Welcome Interns to Dreamworks.” There were five folders placed in front of empty office desk near the front - and not a single other person. 

The escort stated the presenter will arrive once all the interns were registered and ready. He took a seat with one of the folders and sat down, placing his satchel on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he couldn’t believe it. He was inside Dreamwork Studios. The atmosphere seeped of creativity and joy. The posters of movies, awards lined up on the wall, pictures of animators - all of it excited, yet made him more nervous. 

He adjusted his tie and took out a pencil and sketchbook to waste his time and soothe himself into a more peaceful place. 

After a few more minutes, the escort brought in another person. A man, shorter than Lance, but radiating more punk attitude even his own angst preteen years couldn’t match. He looked like someone straight out of a 90’s action film - clothes baggy fitting, yet tailored for his body, a variety of jewelry all over his arms, fingers, and piercings, and an undercut that nearly made him look like Edward Furlong in Terminator 2. He sat across from Lance and put his backpack covered in pins and patches on the floor. 

The moment they made eye contact, the room’s mood shifted. 

“Hello.” Lance waved before extending a hand to shake. 

The man blinked several times before taking Lance’s hand to shake it. “Holy shit… you’re beautiful and your skin feels like silk.” 

Lance laughed nervous and realized immediately what this man preferred. “Thanks, but…” Lance raised his other hand to flash his wedding ring. 

“Oh! Oh! Sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Can’t help it when I see pretty things. No need to worry. I have a boyfriend and am not interested in anyone else. Just appreciating.” 

Lance chuckled, already liking him. “Names Lance Kogane-McClain. My husband enjoys pretty things too - since I’m so pretty.” 

“Noah - Noah Parker and that’s funny. Clever way to tell me. Gay?” 

“Bi. You?” 

“Gay.” 

Lance grinned, already more comfortable knowing a co-worker would respect his identity without question. The door opened again to have two women walk in and left by the escort. They both waved in unison and happily sat beside Lance. 

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you. My name is Julie Teerah,” one spoke with a French accent - making Lance swoon and, for a second, remembering how happy he was to also found women attractive. Her curly, light brown, and down to her waist hair added to her alluring green-brown eyes hidden behind her bangs. 

Noticing her hands reaching over to the other girl and the small smiles on both their faces, he figured out quickly that they had known each other and likely in an intimate way. “And I am Lucy Kyra,” she said with a Scottish accent, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” She moved her braid colored in brown and reaching near the end of her back, to wave at Noah and Lance with a big smile glimmering with her brown eyes and exposing the tattoos on her left wrist. 

“Hey, are those the stars from Harry Potter?” asked Lance. 

“Yes,” she replied, “You read them?” 

“Yeah!” both Noah and Lance said together. The group laughed and stopped only when the door opened once more. 

The escort arrived with a tall and slender woman, older and wise looking, but sweet in the face. To their surprise, she held the door for a young woman in a wheelchair, rolling in to the final slot at the table. “Hello all,” she smiled and gave each of them a moment of eye contact. 

“Hello,” said Noah, adjusting his seat to give her more space. “Names Noah, that’s Lance, Julie, and Lucy.” 

“Lucy!” she sparked with a tip of joy, “My name is Lucy! Well it’s Elena Sybert, but all my friends call me Lucy.” 

“Well that’s going to be a bit confusing,” commented Lance. 

“No,” said the Scottish Lucy, “You all can call me Scarlet. It’s what Julie calls me, might as well use it.” 

Lucy smiled and turned to the older woman. “This is Ryner, my caregiver. She assists me with my needs, but don’t be fooled. I have all the talent.” 

The group chuckled and welcomed her, admiring her dirty blond hair and clear brown eyes. They complemented her bright colors and she quickly asked Ryner for her tablet in order to show them her work. 

The conversation shifted to the one topic they all knew they had in common - art. It took little time for the group to recognize Lance’s art and his pieces from the Rose Queen Series. Each of them showcasing their own fanart and Lance recognizing their artwork from fandom pages. 

It was an instant connection. 

“Glad to see you are all getting along,” said a man as him and a woman entered the room. They introduced themselves as the supervisors for interns and promptly began the presentation. They went over the history of Dreamworks and a profile of various projects completed and how the company works as a team. They eventually took a tour of the studio, had lunch, and returned to the conference room for the rest of the orientation. 

It was a busy day, filled with information Lance knew he would need to review a few more times before fully understanding it, until they reached the end. 

“Now for the part you have all been waiting for - the reason why this application was so limited to only five. We have accepted many interns before and we even received several new ones just last week, but you five have been selected specifically for a special project.” All five interns listened with great intent. “You five will be working closely with a new project partnered with Studio Mir…” 

The words hanging off and Lance’s mind racing with all the theories him and Pidge had created, but the one they hoped for balance at the edge. 

“You all are going to intern for the team making the new reboot of Voltron Legendary Defenders.” 

Lance’s heart bursted as he tried to control his pure childlike joy. 

“Tomorrow will be day two of orientation where members from your direct team will come to introduce themselves and your roles with the positions you may all potentially earn once you’ve completed interning.” 

They all smiled before being dismissed by the presenters. Lance hung around for a little longer to chat some with the other four he would be working with, but once they all went their ways, he ran to his car, jumped in, drove off, and a few miles away from the studio, called Keith. “Come on… pick up, pick up, pick up…”

“Hey, Blue, what’s up?” Keith leaned back at his desk thanking Nadia for the cup of coffee.

“I need you to go somewhere completely alone! No one can hear this conversation… No one! It is  _ super  _ secretive.” 

“Alright,” He got up and moved into one of the conference rooms pulling the blinds shut. “Door is closed and blinds are shut. Are you going to tell me what this is about?”

“It’s Voltron! The project is Voltron! Specifically a new series called Voltron Legendary Defenders with Studio Mir and Dreamworks!” Lance finally tried to take normal breaths. 

“You’re not supposed to be telling me this are you?” Keith chuckled as his hand went to the red lion on his wrist.

“I just finished signing a contract saying I wouldn’t speak a word, but I can’t go home everyday knowing I’m interning for Voltron and not speak a word of it to you.” He laughed in his histeria .

“Well you know what that means. You just have to make sure the red paladin looks good.” Keith chuckled. “I love you and you’re going to be amazing.”

“I already ship the Red and Blue paladin.” He laughed loudly. “This is seriously the best. We all have a chance to get an official spot in the project. For now, we have basic intern stuff for each department working on the show with some lessons. It’s like a rotation so we learn of each department and work a little on everything. Production officially starts in March, but we will work in the Dreamwork Studios to learn the ropes… there may even be a chance I can go to Korea to see the animation studio for Studio Mir.” 

“You’re going to go. Lance this is your chance. How many of the others can say that they already have a contract working for someone as renowned as Luna and Vulpes?”

Lance squealed. “I just can’t believe it, Red! If the trip to Korea happens and I can take someone, you better come! I would need my own language interpreter. I’ll be the envy of the other interns.” 

“You sure it’s about me being your interpreter? Or is just a chance to show off your husband?”

“The answer is both. Plus, I want to see you in your native land. I’m sure you’ve always wanted to go.” 

“I’ve thought about it.”

“We’ll nab the chance for a free trip if we can.” Lance parked the car at home and took several deep breaths. “It’s all coming together. Your career, my career, and everything that comes with it.”

“I’m proud of us, Blue. We’ve come a very long way.” Keith leaned against the conference table with a smile.

“We really have… I’m gonna make us dinner. Enjoy the rest of your day. And no telling  _ anyone _ okay?”

“I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

“See you soon.”

“I love you, Blue.”

“I love you more, Red.”

They hung up and when Keith stood to leave the room, he bumped into James about to knock on the door.

“You are there. Come on, Iverson is calling us to his office,” said James.

“New case?” Keith followed James as he slid the phone into his pocket.

“Seems so.” 

They walked down the hall and turned into Iverson’s office. He held a file and placed it down once they arrived. “Gentlemen, we have a murder on the East Side and police have noticed a pattern between some robberies with casuallities attached to them - only this time nothing was robbed. If they are correct, the value of items robbed is nearing $500,000. Head over to the scene of the crime and assist the investigation.”

“You're just sending the two of us?” Keith picked up the file as he looked to Iverson.

“Yes. I have Ina reviewing previous cases and Nadia and Ryan will be reviewing evidence and going back to previous witnesses. We meet back at 18:00 hours for review.”

“Understood, sir.” Keith nodded and started to leave.

James grabbed the keys to their FBI issued car and walked down to the garage. Driving off, they eventually arrived on the East Side with streets blocked off and a trail of blood in the middle of surround officers and investigators. 

They presented themselves as FBI and were taken to the head detective, Rose Rosso. “Gentlemen. I hear this is being moved to the FBI?”

“Yes, ma'am. We're from the BAU. Why don't you walk me through what your officers found as my partner goes over the crime scene.” Keith walked over to her allowing James to move further into the crime scene.

“We’ve had a string of robberies the past three months. They started at pawn shops and moved up to higher end jewelry stores. About a month ago, one of the stores still had a guard at post and the robber proceeded to shoot the man. He died on the scene. Since that day, the robberies have increased in and some have had victims if found by the robber. We have five dead. This time, we found what could have been considered a purse snatching gone wrong, but the woman was wearing $10,000 worth of jewels, all gone, and the bullet found in her body matches the same one from the other murders.”

“So he's targeting his victims now. Thank you. We'll have the body transported to our M.E.” He thanked her for the information and walked back to James. “Griffin, did you find anything?”

“The victim is an elderly woman worth millions - well her family anyway. She often comes to Bander’s Jewelry to rent some for parties. Bander’s has been hit before with robberies, one recently likely connected.”

“So Bander’s is a possible link. If they're here for the robbery why kill the old woman? Why kill at all?”

“Their theory is he’s only increasing in his tactics, but I believe there is a connection - possibly a disconnection in some cases.”

“Let's get back and see what the other's figured out. I would like to be able to go home today.”

James agreed and finished gather intelligences they needed for review. Once in the car, James reflected on how Keith spoke earlier. He couldn’t help it - he wanted to hear everything between him and Lance. 

He needed to find some weak crack to pry open.

“Why so desperate to get home?” He started the car and drove off.

“Lance had his orientation today for the new internship. We wanted to celebrate a successful first day. And we still have a few more of his boxes to unpack.”

“Oh - Okay… sounds like fun for you two.” James’s hand curled around the wheel and kept focused on the road. “When do you plan to come back to the track? No rush, it’s just been a few weeks.”

“I haven't really thought about it. Why don't we go after this case is finished?” Keith looked to James with a grin.

“Yeah… perfect. A celebration.” James grinned and made his way to headquarters. 

#

###  _ 16 Jan - 19:00 - Life has been so good. He’s adjusted quickly. We are both working hard, but coming home to each other. Blue is so big now - it kind of just clicked - and we are really establishing ourselves a life here and I’m surprised how smoothly we transitioned. The only hard part is being away from our family… and being so far away from you.  _

<//>

_ Pidge: Are you getting on Destiny or Monster Hunter? _

_ Pidge: You better not be playing Zelda again! I am not waiting five hours for you to finally join me for a raid. _

_ Barry: I am totally not playing Zelda… _

_ Barry: I’ll get on Destiny. Need to work on that master race hunter of mine. ;) _

_ Pidge: <rolling eyes gif> _

_ Pidge: You are a waste of my time… why did I agree to make a clan with you? _

_ Barry: Because even you the mighty Pidge cannot deny my awesomeness at gaming _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: You’ll pay for your snark at work tomorrow _

_ Barry: Worth it _

_ Pidge: Great…  _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: My brother just called.  _

_ Pidge: He’s asking me to babysit this Saturday.  _

_ Pidge: Seems I can’t go with you for the Gamer Event at the science fair.  _

_ Barry: Seriously? Well that blows _

_ Barry: Now I don’t wanna go _

_ Barry: That place sucks going by myself _

_ Pidge: Then take someone else _

_ Pidge: I know I’m not your only friend _

_ Barry: You’re the only one that’s worth anything _

_ Pidge: I don’t appreciate the lies you are spilling _

_ Pidge: Plenty of clan members you can take. _

_ Barry: They don’t appreciate my snark like you do _

_ Pidge: I don’t either - I just know how to deal with it. _

_ Pidge: :p _

_ Barry: EXACTLY _

_ Barry: Fine I’ll find someone else _

_ Pidge: She goes to bed around 7pm. If you’re home, I can log in on Matt’s PS4.  _

_ Barry: I will most certainly be home _

_ Pidge: Excellent. _

_ Pidge: Logging in - get on headset.  _

_ Barry: Understood - Little Warlock ;P _

_ Pidge: That is MIGHTY Little Warlock to you… Boy! _

#

###  _ 29 Jan - 15:00 - Ginny… Oh Ginny… what shall we do with you? _

Ginny hid behind a wall outside of the club room with her phone in her hand. “Do you think he will pick up?”

“I don’t know,” replied Lance on the other line as a third rang to call Keith, “he is in the middle of work. You’re lucky I’m able to pick up.” 

Her foot tapped against the concrete floor of her school when she finally heard the third line get answered. “Finally! Hi Uncle Keefy!” 

“Hey, princess. What’s with the midday call? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… yeah… I just wanted to say I miss you both. About to go into GSA and it made me really think of you guys.” Ginny allowed her lips to curl into a smile. 

“Trust us - we miss you like crazy,” replied Lance. 

“We have a countdown on the fridge for your spring break.” She could hear Keith’s smile in his words.

“You’re both too sweet… damn…” She started to tear up and both men could hear her sniffling. “I - I have a request but both of you can say no.” 

“When have we ever said no?” Keith chuckled slightly. “What is this request?”

“One of my upcoming birthdays, before I graduate, can you guys come for the week?”

“I mean - sure. It may not be this year…” said Lance. 

“I know,” she interrupted, “I figured cause of work, but maybe next year or the year after.” 

“Why? There is something more,” accused Lance. 

“I - I wanna go to a Pride Parade. Maybe enjoy some of the Pride Week stuff around Orlando. Just like daddy used to do with you…” 

“Oh Ginny. We will make this happen. I promise.” said Keith.

“Yay… good. I just really want to go. We talked about it at club last week and I just want to go with you both. Channel in daddy’s pride too…” 

“Your father’s pride isn’t something that can be channeled. It is every present and seeps into the lives that he’s touched.” 

“I love you both so much…” she whimpered.

“We love you,” replied Lance, “What was the countdown? Can we make it go faster?” 

She laughed.

“We will see them soon Lance. Be patient.” Keith laughed.

“Okay.” Lance sniffled.

“I should go. Club will start soon. FaceTime me someday!” replied Ginny.

“Go make us proud.” Keith said before he hung up.

“Bye princess,” said Lance and hung up. 

Ginny wiped away a tear before moving around the wall and into the club room. Everyone was busy eating tacos and drinking soda, mingling between themselves. Freddy spoke with the teachers Ms. Ramirez and Mx. Fox about his language art essay and how he needed some help with making it better. He waved goodbye when he saw Ginny and went to her. 

“How did it go?” he asked as he kissed her cheek. 

“Good. Of course they said yes. I don’t know why I didn’t think they would.” 

He shrugged his shoulders and they were asked to sit down to prepare to talk. As they settled, the door cracked open and a familiar girl walked in, hugging herself and hesitant. When Ginny saw Ezor, she waved and begged her to sit next to her. 

Ezor hesitantly waved back as she walked over and sat down. “Hey…”

“I’m happy to see you back.” Ginny smiled, hoping to not scare her off. 

“I was grounded…” She kept her focus on her hands.

“For months? Damn - I didn’t realize you had a  _ bad _ bone in your body,” she joked. 

“I… I missed the bus so I had to walk home.”

“Okay…” Ginny worried about the closed state of Ezor’s body, “you need someone to walk you home?” 

“No.” She shook her head “I just can’t be late getting home anymore. We should pay attention… Dean is going over a powerpoint.” Ezor pointed to the front of the class where Dean was animatedly talking about the history of LGBT.

Ginny turned her attention to the presentation, but couldn’t stop worrying about Ezor. 

As the meeting went on Ezor kept pulling the sleeves of her sweater down and fidgeting where she sat. Every so often she would glance at Ginny.

Ginny would simply smile, but the twist in her stomach kept insisting something was wrong. “Hey,” she leaned over and whispered, “I need a partner for our science project. You got one?” 

“No… perhaps… you could come over and we could work on it?”

“Yeah! I can do that! I’m available today.” 

“I would have to call my father and ask… How about tomorrow? That way I can ask tonight.”

“Okay. I can whenever. I’m flexible except for Wednesdays.” 

“That works. I’ll let you know tomorrow in class.”

“Okay sounds good.” 

Zethrid slipped her head between them and whispered, “Glad you two have a project plan laid out, but can it wait until  _ after _ the presentation is complete?” 

“Sorry…” Ginny slowly turned her head away. 

“It won’t happen again.” Ezor ducked her head as she started to blush.

Ginny notice and smiled to herself - waiting patiently for the club to end. 

<//>

_ (Group Chat: The Three Amigos) _

_ Trish: Lance you left a few art supplies here.  _

_ Lance: Ship them. I’ll send you the money.  _

_ Trish: Okay  _

_ Trish: How is it going for you two? _

_ Keith: Work is good and it’s fantastic coming home to Lance _

_ Lance: He spoils me now.  _

_ Trish: Now? _

_ Trish: What was all that before he left? _

_ Keith: Clearly not spoiling lol _

_ Lance: Maybe I’m just a spoiled brat? _

_ Trish: So happy California is finally making you see the truth in yourself.  _

_ Lance: WOW _

_ Lance: Why you texting if all you wanna do is hate? _

_ Trish: Cause I can’t do it in person anymore. Need to remind you of your place _

_ Keith: lmao _

_ Keith: Alright you two play nice _

_ Trish: Excuse you - that goes for you too. _

_ Keith: What did I do?! _

_ Trish: I don’t have to explain myself! _

_ Trish: Now I have to go out of my way to meet people. _

_ Trish: MEET _

_ Trish: PEOPLE _

_ Trish: I already tolerated joining a “mom’s group” when Ginny was small. Other than Eliza and Beth - the rest were annoying and I faked it for Ginny’s sake.  _

_ Trish: She’s in high school now, so I no longer need to fake it. _

_ Trish: And Eliza is trying to make me go to dating events with her. _

_ Trish: I always had you both as excuses _

_ Trish: Not anymore! _

_ Lance: I forgot how anti-social you are. _

_ Keith: Sorry we can’t be your buffers anymore _

_ Trish: And Shiro and Matt are new parents - so - crying baby doesn’t work for me either. _

_ Trish: … _

_ Trish: Do you think I should date again? Like honestly. _

_ Lance: I think you should have fucked that one guy at least… what was his name? _

_ Lance: Hottie Fireman Guy. _

_ Trish: Brett? _

_ Keith: YES! _

_ Keith: You two really hit it off _

_ Keith: Total gentleman as well _

_ Trish: We did not hit it off. _

_ Trish: It was a fluke. _

_ Lance: Is there something you didn’t tell us? _

_ Lance: How can we protect your honor if you’re not honest! _

_ Trish: Nothing like that - I just wasn’t ready. _

_ Keith: There was something weird about him wasn’t there? _

_ Keith: I can do a background check now if you want _

_ Keith: All his past relationships _

_ Keith: The good the bad and the downright disturbing _

_ Trish: OH GOD PLEASE DON’T _

_ Trish: We had a wonderful date. Damn charming and super sweet.  _

_ Trish: He asked me out for a second date and never played any games.  _

_ Trish: I just refused. _

_ Lance: I’m missing something - review: Hot HOT guy asks you out. Calls. Follows up on dates. Romantic evening. Completely respectful. - did I mention HOT… what went wrong? _

_ Keith:... _

_ Keith: I figured it out _

_ Lance: OH DISH _

_ Trish: You did NOT actually do a background check?! _

_ Keith: Didn’t have to. I knew your husband _

_ Trish: … _

_ Keith: That’s what I thought _

_ Lance: What? I’m confused… what am I not getting? _

_ Trish: It’s nothing… just forget it _

_ Trish: I miss you both…  _

_ Keith: We miss you too _

_ Trish: I’ll let you both go. _

_ Lance: Keith… you’re gonna have to explain it to me once we’re home. _

_ Trish: … _

_ Trish: You and Miguel can be so dense sometimes. Damn McClains.  _

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun showing new characters (have I mentioned how excited I am for Barry - Y'ALL THE FLUFFY FROM THIS DUDE!) and seeing the boys transition into their new lives together. Many amazing things - so it makes you wonder - how will level 4 angst look... when will it happen? 
> 
> Much love! Leave us comments and kudos! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _  
> **Our Fics:**  
>  _  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	14. Year 6 - Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its is the end of year 6 - how will year 7 be??? - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 14 Feb - 17:18 - You gave me so much advice for romance… I haven’t used any of it. No offense, my brother, but I think this was one thing I knew how to do without your help. _

<//>

_ (Group Chat: Paladins of Voltron) _

_ Ginny: Freddy got me a promise ring today and he’s taking me out for dinner… so sweet _

_ Shiro: For a teen, he sure is romantic.  _

_ Keith: He’s a quick learner _

_ Hunk: I think it’s sweet _

_ Lance: It is. He’s a good kid.  _

_ Pidge: Speaking of romance. I’m surprise you two didn’t like go crazy a month ago for your anniversary.  _

_ Shiro: Oh man? That’s right! It was a year last month.  _

_ Shiro: Sorry I didn’t congratulate you… Catherine has really messed up my brain. _

_ Lance: We didn’t post anything on it - kept it to ourselves.  _

_ Ginny: You never told me what your romantic plans were when I asked. _

_ Lance: You have to be 18+ to get the answer.  _

_ Lance: But a crate of my favorite wine was present.  _

_ Pidge: Just stop - nope no more! _

_ Keith: lol 12 bottles _

_ Keith: Needlessly to say I called out the next day _

_ Pidge: I SAID NO MORE! _

_ Lance: We’ve scatter photographic evidence all over all our electronics - that way we have protection against you.  _

_ Lance: Best firewall we could think of. _

_ Pidge: WTF?! _

_ Shiro: Oh? I’m gonna use that idea.  _

_ Pidge: NO NO NO!!!! _

_ Keith: It’s a gremlin firewall! _

_ Pidge: I DO NOT APPROVE THIS MESSAGE! _

_ Ginny: Guys… I’m 16. Can we not? _

_ Hunk: She’s got a point _

_ Keith: We weren’t detailing anything… _

_ Keith: Fine _

_ Pidge: Ginny… my hero! _

_ Ginny: I’m the princess. You guys are the heroes! _

_ Lance: Cute - really cute… _

_ Lance: Anyone else got some plans? _

_ Shiro: Matt and I got Trish to babysit, so we are going out and relaxing a bit.  _

_ Shiro: You guys? _

_ Lance: Finishing that crate ;) _

_ Ginny: TIO! _

_ Lance: Sorry - sorry, it won’t happen again. _

_ Hunk: Well there will be a nice dinner for us but no drinking _

_ Lance: Oh?  _

_ Pidge: …  _

_ Keith: Did anyone else pick up on that? _

_ Shiro: I think we all did… right? _

_ Hunk: :D _

_ Ginny: … _

_ Lance: I CALL GOD FATHER! _

_ Lance: WHY IS THERE NO PICTURE?! STOP TEASING US AND JUST SAY IT! _

_ Hunk: <image attached> _

_ Hunk: I’m gonna be a dad! _

_ Ginny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! _

_ Pidge: Oh my god… there is gonna be two kids now in the group! _

_ Shiro: We need to get together soon! _

_ Shiro: Congrats fellow dad. _

_ Keith: You get to join Shiro in the no sleep club lol _

_ Lance: How is Shay? Is she good? Are you treating her like a Goddess? She is a precious vessel now! _

_ Hunk: Shay is doing just fine. As she’s currently flipping me off while bent over the toilet _

_ Lance: Poor thing!  _

_ Lance: How far along is she? _

_ Hunk: She is one month. _

_ Ginny: Oh so small bean! _

_ Keith: You better be nice to her, Hunk _

_ Hunk: I promise she’s doing great! _

_ Lance: Let me know if you need anything! I’ll ship stuff if you need. I’ll come on the due date. Whatever you both need, buddy! _

_ Hunk: Thanks pal _

_ Hunk: Right now we’re good but I’ll keep everyone updated _

_ Ginny: I’m so excited! More babies! _

_ Pidge: Seems just one couple is left _

_ Pidge: *ahem* _

_ Keith: in time Gremlin _

_ Pidge: I demand a tiny jar of Jam Kid soon.  _

_ Keith: In time _

_ Shiro: He’s being so cryptic and Lance is rather silent.  _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: in time? _

_ Pidge: Grrrrrr _

_ Lance: Concentrate on the important thing here people! _

_ Lance: HUNK IS A PAPA NOW _

_ Keith: Exactly! _

_ Hunk: You will not use my child as a distraction _

_ Pidge: ONE FOR THE TEAM! Go Hunk! _

_ Shiro: Come on guys - lay off. If they don’t wanna talk about it, they don’t have to. _

_ Ginny: … _

_ Ginny: What is this about getting a cousin? _

_ Shiro: I’m giving up on you all.  _

_ Keith: It’s alright Shiro _

_ Keith: We’re just not gonna talk about it _

_ Ginny: Boo! _

_ Pidge: SUPER BOOOOOOO! _

_ Lance: Everyone enjoy their V-Day! BYE _

_ # _

_ Barry: Pidge! _

_ Pidge: Boy. _

_ Barry: I got a new game beta _

_ Barry: You should come help me test it _

_ Pidge: Who’s joining? _

_ Barry: I invited Dez and Tyler but they both said they had plans _

_ Pidge: Okay.  _

_ Pidge: Well I have no plans. So, why not.  _

_ Pidge: Pick me up? _

_ Barry: Sure _

_ Barry: Wanna get pizza? Or how about Chinese? _

_ Barry: Though it really should just be the drivers choice _

_ Pidge: Don’t care _

_ Pidge: As long as driver is paying _

_ Barry: *gasp*  _

_ Barry: Is this why you still don’t drive? _

_ Barry: To get out of paying for food? _

_ Pidge: I get out of paying for food in a million ways. _

_ Pidge: And stop teasing me about the driving thing.  _

_ Pidge: Public transportation is better for the environment if more people would use it _

_ Barry: It’s also very inconvenient for spur of the moment game testing _

_ Barry: I will be at your place in 15 min _

_ Pidge: But then that is why I have you? _

_ Pidge: My little house elf who comes at my beck and call.  _

_ Barry: Barry is a free elf! _

_ Pidge: WHO GAVE YOU CLOTHES? _

_ Barry: You did remember? _

_ Barry: I spilt soup on my shirt at work and you loaned me one _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: That totally doesn’t count _

_ Pidge: There isn’t a day you don’t spill food.  _

_ Pidge: Who taught you to eat anyway? _

_ Barry: I was raised by wolves :D _

_ Pidge: Clearly. _

_ Pidge: You should have stayed in the woods.  _

_ Barry: Who would you boss around at work then? _

_ Pidge: True.  _

_ Pidge: I will now allow you to stay.  _

_ Pidge: At least until I no longer find you useful. _

_ Barry: Then I simply have to remain useful _

_ Pidge: You said 15 mins!  _

_ Pidge: I’m bored! HURRY UP _

_ Barry: BE PATIENT _

_ Pidge: Its like you don’t know me _

_ Barry: I do know you  _

_ Barry: Open the damn door _

_ Pidge: SHIT DAMN OKAY… ONE MOMENT _

_ Pidge: Where the fuck is my bra… _

_ Barry: lol _

#

###  _ 20 Feb - 11:15 - The work I do - it's so satisfying. _

The G team sat quietly trying to make sure that no one made a sound. They watched the monitors from their conference room. The police wearing body cameras as they began their raid. They watched each monitor, the LAPD going in room after room of a house. 

Some found the stolen materials while one found the weapon used at all of the crimes. 

James leaned closer to Keith and whispered. “We need them to find written evidence that the woman’s murder was not the original intent of the crimes.” 

“What, like the guy kept a diary? If we can get him to confess that will be all we need.” Keith crossed his arm with a huff.

“No way… he won’t. He’s proven to be way more intelligent,” replied James. 

“Oh? I’m thinking he may panic. Clean record. The robberies started once he was cut off from the fortune… come on… he’ll crack,” said Nadia. 

“Hold on. James you’re making that face. What aren’t you telling us?” Keith turned away from the screen to look at his partner.

James leaned back in his seat. “The interview with the sister - it keeps coming to me. That when he was a teen, he often wrote out his thoughts and schemes. That his teachers found him to be an excellent writer… I doubt he didn’t write it all down, thinking he’d never get caught.” 

“Then that makes sense… Now we just have to figure out where would he keep it.” Keith turned back to the screens.

They all stopped when a call on the radio said the suspect was running out of the house. Iverson switched the monitors to the police chasing after him. The dodgy body camera kept bouncing, leaving an unclear image. They waited patiently, hopeful that one would catch up. 

Finally, two sprinted into a different direction and went ahead. They leaped forward and tackled the suspect down - beginning to read him his rights. 

The team cheered. James fist bumped Keith and Ryan in celebration. Iverson made a call and in a matter of minutes he was ordering them to go assist with the investigation. “You can grab lunch on your way there.” 

“Alright, sir.” Keith grabbed his gear and started down to the garage. He paused for only a moment to make sure that James was joining him.

“I’d say it’s a success already. We did good. Good catch on the robberies being fake.” He entered the car and took the keys from Keith to start driving.

“It wasn’t that hard once we realized that the link was the family’s fortune. We should grab a drink after this.” Keith relaxed as he slipped his phone into his jacket pocket.

“You owe me a day at the track, but a drink would be good too. We’ll ask the team,” James grinned.

“Go for it if you want. You’re going to get your day at the track this weekend remember?”

“Yes I am - just us?” 

“Like I said that’s up to you.”

“Your husband won’t get jealous?”

“Nah, he’ll understand. We’re celebrating a win after all.”

“Alright - awesome.” James pushed the petal and drive off into the highway and towards the site.

Once they arrived, the team stuck together and reviewed details with the cops on the scene. “The suspect has been taken to our precincent. He will be transferred to headquarters after booking,” informed a cop.

“Thank you. Did your officers find a journal of any kind?” Keith looked around the room noting the state the suspect had kept the place in.

“Nothing yet. They’ve mostly been collecting the items stolen. Nearly everything is here.”

“Proving that it wasn’t about the robberies,” commented James.

“We get it. It wasn't about the robberies. Just help me search for the journal.” Keith shook his head as he made his way to the back of the house.

James kept searching around, opening every closet and door, every drawer and cabinet. Finally, he reached a small wooden bar and found the large amount of liquor. “Ina was right about him being an alcoholic… hey, come here…” he felt a hidden latch and pushed it upward. A drawer fell down and out slid a journal. “Ryan owes me $50.”

“Now this is cause for celebration.” Keith slid on a pair of gloves as he took the journal and flipped through it.

“Come on. Let’s give this to evidence and call it a day.”

Slipping the journal into an evidence back he tossed it to James. “The sooner we do that the sooner we can get that drink.”

James went outside with Keith and called the others. They reviewed the things they found, catalogued it, and proceeded to call Iverson. He told them to come in and review the following day and they were good to clock out once all items were returned to headquarters. 

Several hours later, they were back in their office gathering their things and heading over to the bar.

“I believe this is the biggest case we’ve had with you,” commented Nadia.

“I think you’re right. Now that our  _ trial period _ is done, we make a pretty good team.” Keith grinned as he placed his things in his messenger bag.

“I think that statement is pretty damn true.” James came from behind him and patted his shoulder. “I’m excited to see if we can finally be a team who gets moved to national investigations.”

“If we keep moving through cases like we have been I have no doubt that we’ll be a national team.” Keith patted him on the back. “Let’s go get that drink.”

They agreed and got into their own vehicles to make their way to a local small bar and grill. They sat down, Nadia reviewing the menu, Ina analyzing the people around them, Ryan seemingly keeping to himself, and James glancing over at Keith’s helmet and leather jacket - he had such a weakness for men in sports gear.

“I’ve been wanting to ask, is it okay if I get Lance’s number?” asked Nadia, “we were talking about some tv shows and I want his opinion on something.”

“Sure.” Keith grabbed a napkin and wrote down Lance's number. “I'm glad you guys hit it off so well.”

“He’s a pretty sweet guy,” said Nadia, immediately putting the number on her phone.

“He’s perfect.” James rolled his eyes to look away from the group.

“He's perfect for Keith.” Ryan seemed to chuckle lightly at James's expense.

“I enjoyed our time spent at your place. Perhaps it should be made a regular thing?” Ina glanced up from her phone as she took a sip of her drink. “Rotating homes of course. It wouldn't be fair to the two of you to always have to host.”

“Thanks guys. He is wonderful.” Keith smiled as he finished off his drink. “And I think that’s a great idea.” 

“I like this little group. I think we are all well matched. This mission confirms it. There is no greater team anywhere than us,” boasted Nadia.

Keith kept his thoughts to himself as he chuckled. Nothing would be greater than the bonds between the paladins and their princess. 

“Now that we’ve established somethings, what next?” asked James.

“What do you mean?” questioned Nadia.

“Well - we know we’re awesome, but what is our goal. I know I want us to move nationally, but I want it as a team.”

“Nadia, that is our goal. We all want that.” Ina looked to the others for support. Keith and Ryan both nodded.

”So no matter what - we stick as a team. We have to promise each other that,” said James, “no matter if one of us is offered something greater, we accept it together or we don’t accept it at all.”

“Agreed.” Ina held up her glass as Ryan followed suit with Keith not far behind.

Nadia chuckled and took her glass. “Alright Team G, we stick together!”

#

###  _ 22 Feb - 15:00 - Ginny has a way of trying to be just like you. It’s honorable - but sometimes scary. _

Ginny sat in Ezor’s kitchen table. It had been her third visit, but the unnerving nature of the home never stopped shaking her bones. She’d been to plenty of homes that had religious artifacts scattered everywhere - Abuela Melly’s house being one of them - but there was a looming nature to them as if they watched her from above with judgement.

She kept close to Ezor for protection, even though she could sense the lack of confidence coming from the young woman. 

“Okay… so maybe we can do the presentation with a Prezi instead of a PowerPoint. That way it stands out,” suggested Ginny.

“Sure, I always thought Prezis look really cool. We could add in video clips too.” Ezor nodded as she finished up the last of their research.

“Agree…” Ginny held her tongue as Ezor’s mother entered the room. 

Her hair in a messy bun, seemingly unwashed and constantly tired. She spoke kindly to Ginny, but Ginny could never push away the feeling that she wasn’t completely welcomed.

“Will you be staying for dinner?” she asked.

“Actually…” Ginny took a risk, one she knew Ezor would have attempted to stop her if she’d known. “I was wondering if I could take Ezor to my home for dinner. There are some supplies for our project that I have and I promise to bring her back before curfew.”

Ezor looked at Ginny for only a moment before staring pointedly down at her papers. Not once did she try to look at her mother.

“Her curfew is eight. Not a second later - that’s only four hours from now. What would be the point?” Her mother spoke dismissively.

“These supplies will really help us. And the project is due tomorrow,” Ginny insisted.

Ezor’s mother snobbishly glared at Ginny. “Ezor - you will only go to her home. No where else. Understood?”

“Yes, ma'am.” Ezor seemed to shrink further into her chair.

“Then you have my permission.”

Ginny grinned at her win and immediately started to pack her things before the mother changed her mind. On a piece of paper, Ginny wrote down her address. “This is where I live and my house number in case you need us.”

The mother took it and raised an eyebrow. “Thank you…”

Ezor grabbed her things quickly and stayed close to Ginny. She was terrified her mother would suddenly change her mind.

They walked out of the house and towards the sidewalk. The moment they turned the corner of the street, Ginny took Ezor’s hand and ran. 

“I hope you’re not angry with me,” she confessed.

“N-no… I'm more shocked mother agreed.”

“Well I’m glad she did… come on. My mom is home and making my favorite dinner. I told her you were coming.”

“You assumed I would be allowed over?”

“More like I tried to remain positive.” They turned one more street and eventually arrived at Ginny’s home. 

The moment they entered, Ginny’s body relaxed and felt comfortable once again. “ _ Mamí! _ ”

“Kitchen!” Trish replied. The steam from the rice shot up to the sky as she stirred the chicken into the pot. “Hello, I’m glad you were able to come. I’m Trish, Ginny’s mother.”

“It's nice to meet you.” Ezor remained hesitant and shy even as Ginny made her sit down.

“Please make yourself at home. Dinner has a few more minutes.” 

Ginny’s phone buzzed and she answered with a giant smile on her face, “Uncle Keef says  _ tio _ burnt the pastries again. He’s refusing to let uncle help.”

“Those are your uncles that live in California?” Ezor asked.

“Yeah… see.” She showed her a picture of Lance holding a tray of burnt puff pastries.

She couldn't help, but laugh. “He looks so proud of himself.”

“ _ Mamí  _ is the baker and  _ tio _ has always loved her goods, but he could never bake them himself. Uncle worked at the bakery so he knows how, but  _ tio  _ is rather stubborn.”

“His don't look like they would taste very good.”

“I promise you Keith won’t be eating any,” laughed Trish before repeating, “Lance can be so stubborn.”

“So… are we going to work on the project?” Ezor looked to Ginny.

“Yeah! Of course. Come on to my room. We can use my better laptop and come down when dinner is ready.”

“Yeah, that works.” Ezor allowed Ginny to lead her upstairs and into her room. 

Ginny swung the door opened and threw her things on her bed. She told Ezor to get comfortable as she began to turn on her laptop on the small desk. Ezor analyzed the room, noticing the drawings and painting given to her by Lance, the pictures of her family including one on her birth date with her parents, her first day at school with them and Lance, a copy of the picture of Keith and Miguel, an image of her and the Paladins on her birthday, and one of her, Freddy, Keith, and Lance on their wedding day. She continued and found a small set of rubber bracelets hanging from a jar - each one colored in different pride flags including gay, bisexual, and asexual.

“You're very proud of your family…” She hesitantly touched the bracelets.

“And friends - although the paladins are more like family.” She paused and saw where her eyes lingered, “the green paladin gave me those. Her name is Pidge. She recently told me she’s ace and wanted to give me the flags of the people in my life. The gay flag for the red and black paladins. The bi flag for the blue paladin and her brother. The ace flag for her. She’s searching for the straight ally flag for me and yellow.”

“I see…” Ezor sat down on the floor and started to pull her books out of her backpack.

“Please - get comfortable. There is nothing to worry about while you’re here.” Ginny bit her lower lip hoping her next words were alright to say, “we are a safe place. This house, my mom, and me… feel free to be yourself.”

“This is me.” She tucked her head down and focused on her textbook. 

Ginny turned her chair. “Really? I don’t know… I don’t think you’re meant to be this quiet reserved person.”

“Why are you doing this? Why are you going out of your way to be so nice?”

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t like to see people be isolated or harassed. I used to be bullied - pretty bad - and I watched my uncle be discriminated against for his sexuality. I guess - maybe it’s selfish - but I want to make sure you’re happy. If I’m overstepping just tell me.”

“You can't change anything. It's my family and they know what's best for me.”

“Do they?” Ginny tilted her head. “My abuela mistreated her own son. He nearly lost her just for being himself and falling in love with the man who would become his husband… just because they are family doesn’t mean they always know what’s best for you.”

“I live under their roof I follow their rules.” Ezor said firmly wanting to end the conversation.

“Okay… I get it…” Ginny slowly turned her chair back. She opened the website needed and typed to log in. With her back facing Ezor, she said one last thing, “Just know this house is safe… if you ever need us.”

Ezor silently pulled together the information Ginny needed for the presentation. The words she had said echoed in her mind.  _ A safe place…  _ It was difficult to imagine such a place.

#

###  _ 8 March - 15:55 - Family. That’s who matters most. _

<\\\>

_ Nadia: Lance! Are you and Keith busy on Saturday? _

_ Lance: Kind of?  _

_ Lance: He’s going to the track in the morning and then him and I are deep cleaning the house. My niece and sis-in-law arrive on Sunday. _

_ Nadia: That’s right! Keith is taking a few days off next week. _

_ Lance: maybe next weekend? _

_ Nadia: that works. Don’t worry. _

_ Lance: I’ll see you soon. You owe me a movie night. _

_ Nadia: Ina and my place next time! Have fun!  _

_ # _

###  _ 10 March - 8:00 - They are the meaning of life. You held them to such high regard and I will always make sure they feel your love. _

“Holy shit! This place is beautiful!” said Ginny walking around the condo beside Freddy.

“Ginny! Language!” redirected Trish.

“I knew that I had to find the perfect first home for us.” Keith grinned as he held Blue in his arms.

“Well it is you,” commented Trish.

“It’s very lovely,” added Eliza

“Can I go upstairs?” asked Freddy.

“Go ahead. Our house is open to you all,” replied Lance. 

Ginny and Freddy ran upstairs while Eliza and Trish meandered to the kitchen. “Alright, where do you hide the wine?” asked Trish.

“Hide?” Keith started laughing as he opened a cabinet to reveal a wine rack. “It simply has a home.”

“I guess that’s how it is for people who don’t have kids,” commented Eliza.

They selected one and opened it, moving over to the living room to enjoy together. After a few minutes, Ginny and Freddy returned.

“Alright, so what are the plans for the week,” Ginny Asked as she squished herself between her uncles.

“Plenty. We got Disney on Wednesday. Universal on Thursday. We can go to the mall. Beach on Saturday,” replied Lance.

“And today?” she asked.

“Nothing much. Figured we’d show you around the area,” he replied.

“Nope - if there are no plans then today is the day!”

“Today is what day?” Keith looked at her unsure if he liked her enthusiasm.

“Freddy…” He didn’t need to hear more than his name from Ginny in order to grab something from her suitcase. Seconds later, he stopped in front of Keith and held out a small red gift bag.

“Happy birthday!” the teens shouted.

“To clarify!” announced Ginny, “as of this year, your birthday is now on March tenth. We will celebrate on this day. You will age on this day. Today is your birthday.”

Lance smacked his hand on his forehead, remembering what he had told her the previous year.

“Ginny,” Keith took the red bag and leaned back on the couch. “I- I'm speechless.”

“So you agree. Today is your birthday?” she asked.

“Sure. You're sneaky you know that?”

“Just massively intelligent!” She snuggled comfortably, “So today is about you! What do you wanna do? Eat? Enjoy?”

“I was honestly just expecting today to be a nice relaxed day. You all just got here.” He started to open the bag.

“I hope you like it. It’s nothing big,” she said, snuggling up to him.

He unwrapped the gift and pulled out a full limited edition set of Ghibli films and a card with a message from all the paladins.

“Princess… this is wonderful.” He pulled her into a hug.

“Make sure to text them thanks. We all pitched in.” She returned his hug.

“Back to business. What are we doing?” asked Trish.

“Why don't we all do dinner and a movie?” Keith looked to each of them.

“Whatever you want, birthday boy,” replied Ginny.

“She’s way too happy about this… since we got a lot of time to waste, wanna go for a run?” asked Freddy.

“Seriously, you’re on vacation and you want to run?” asked Lance.

“No… what I want to do is go about bonding with my dad. When I come back, I figured you could show me some of your art,  _ papi _ \- I just want to catch up.”

Eliza swoon lowly. “He really missed you both.”

“Go get changed. I'll meet you outside.” Keith shoved Freddy's shoulder lightly.

Freddy jumped onto his feet and left upstairs to change. Trish and Eliza continued to catch up with Lance as Keith went to get ready as well. 

When he returned, Trish and Eliza leaned back and gave him a gander. “Did you get even more fit since moving out?” asked Trish.

“Yes he did,” Lance replied with pride and arousal, “he’s started working out with one of his co-workers and at work. It’s done him good.”

“It's part of the job. Can't chase after criminals if I'm not in good shape. James is a great partner as well.” He leaned over and kissed Lance before making his way to the front door.

“I’m one lucky man,” Lance’s voice lingered.

“You’ve gotten tubbier.” Ginny teased, poking his belly.

“Excuse you!” Lance shouted.

Freddy came down and Ginny laughed to her feet to whisper something into his ears. He agreed and kissed her cheek before meeting with Keith.

“What was all of that about?” Keith asked as he stretched for a moment.

“We’ll talk during the run. Come on my new record is five miles before I start getting weak.” He patted Keith’s back and started running out of the complex.

Eliza raised her wine glass, “You created a monster.”

“I did no such thing.” Keith chuckled and followed Freddy, catching up quickly.

Freddy waited a mile before he started speak. “Ginny tells me you have a savings bond for her college fund.”

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Keith slowed down slightly.

Freddy followed Keith’s pace. “Is it like a normal savings bond or is it like an account that can only be used for tuition?”

“It’s a normal savings bond. You’re avoiding the initial question.”

“I’m not - it’s all part of it.” He stopped and stretched. “Ginny and I have been talking college. Yeah - I know - we’re just sophomores, but… we want to plan ahead and figure out what is best for us.” He rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Keith, “Don’t judge me like my mom - please. What I’m about to say, I’m completely honest about.”

“I’m listening.”

“I’m going to marry Ginny.” Freddy paused and cleared his throat. “Someday - not now. We’ve talked about it. We want to get married around our mid-twenties, after we both finish college. My mom says I’m being a little too overzealous, but I don’t think that at all. I know - I just know we were meant to be. And we’re serious about our future plans, but some of it requires using that money for things  _ not  _ college related.”

Keith was silent as he stopped running. He stood there for a moment looking at Freddy. “You might be, but I’m not surprised. I have a deal for you.”

“Okay… I’m ready.” Freddy stood straight, boosting his chest up and trying to stand strong.

“You both finish college using however much of the bond money it takes. Once that is completed whatever money is leftover you can use for what you want. If there isn’t enough I will help. On one condition.” Keith crossed his arms.

“Okay… I think that might work with what we have planned… but what is the condition?” Freddy nervously asked.

“You will do what’s best for Ginny. Even if that means you walk away.”

“Wait - I…” He stopped. Seeing the sternness in Keith’s face, the air of warning, but trust. Freddy realized the words weren’t just to protect Ginny, but of understanding, “Yeah… okay… I promise.”

“Good. Now let's get back before the rest of them celebrate my birthday without us.” He patted Freddy on the back and continued their run.

“Hey wait!” Freddy ran and caught up, “Would you do it? Would you leave  _ papi _ if you knew it was for his well-being?”

“If it meant that he would be safe and happy… yes. Thankfully it won't ever come to that.”

“Yeah.” Freddy smiled. “Yeah! For us either… Alright, time to show you what Shiro’s been training me to do.” With a cocky grin, Freddy sped off to finish the five miles.

With a chuckle Keith chased after him. He was proud of Freddy. The young man had grown up so much from the annoying boy that used to pull Ginny's hair.

They arrived in the house to find Ginny getting a lesson in cake baking from Trish. Lance comfortably chatted with Eliza when he saw his husband. “I’m not fatter, am I?”

“Fat? No. Why would you say that?”

“Because he has a tummy now,” joked Ginny.

Lance continued to pout and grabbed Blue for comfort.

“He has other priorities right now that’s all. One being the amazing internship he’s working through.” Keith sat next to Lance trying to cheer him up.

“You mean that thing he won’t tell me about!” Ginny complained.

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t! I don’t even tell Keith! I could lose my internship if I do,” he replied, nudging Keith to play along. 

“He’s signed a contract that will ruin him if he spills anything. I told him it wasn’t worth it to risk everything. So we both have things we can’t say. He can’t tell anyone this and I can’t discuss the specifics of cases.”

“That’s dumb.” She puffed up her cheeks.

“It’s not,” commented Trish, “it’s like my pastry recipes… I’d murder whoever tried to take my secrets.”

“See there is logic to it.” Keith chuckled as he whispered in Lance’s ear. “I’ll go to the gym with you if it will make you feel better.”

“Yeah… maybe.” Lance pouted. “I’ll try to listen and not be distracted.”

“You're not allowed to pout on my birthday.” Keith poked him in the side with a mischievous smirk.

“Yes. Your birthday.” Lance leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder looking around the room before sipping his win. “And I couldn’t think of a better gift than to have them here.”

“You are absolutely right.” he held him close watching the other four in the kitchen.

“Let’s get you dressed for an appropriate day of being spoiled.” Lance turned Keith’s face by his chin and kissed him. “I think you finally earned a birthday celebration.”

“Then I will go change and let the five of you spend the rest of today spoiling me.” Keith returned the kiss before he made his way upstairs.

Lance stood and went to the kitchen. He reached over a flour covered Ginny and kissed her head. “What was that for?” she asked.

“For being you… we’ll be down in a moment. Going to make sure he picks the right outfit.” He kissed her again and left them in the kitchen.

She smiled to herself - the happiest she had been in a long time.

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we start year 7 - and man - it goes from level 4 to level 7 - so be prepared with year 7 :)
> 
> Thanks for all the love and kudos. Can't wait to see where this story goes ;) - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	15. Year 7 - Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt  
> Level 4 - ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So a few things. Starting April 12, we will be moving to bi-weekly updates due to business at work and life (pregnancy ain't easy) Thanks for understanding. 
> 
> Also, welcome to year 7! And - kind of level 4? I'll explain at the end notes. Enjoy! - Luna and Vulpes

#  Year 7

##  Chapter 15

###  _ 5 April - 7:00 - Things are good. Better than I could have ever dreamed. _

Keith stood at the grave, hands in his pockets. “I miss you. You would love L.A. At least I hope that you would. So much is moving forward and I feel like I'm more in love with your brother each day.” He couldn't help the smile as he glanced towards Lance walking over with the chairs.

“I already forgot how humid Florida is - damn…” Lance arrived and prompted the chairs up.

“We aren't here for long. I'm sure you'll survive.” He laughed and sat down handing Lance a beer.

Lance took a deep breath before opening the Miller Lite and chugging it down, “To you dear brother! Another year of me telling you you’re right.”

“I think he gets the point. How long until the girls and Freddy get here?”

Lance shrugged. “They said they had to stop somewhere first.” He reached over to grab a cider and drown away the previous taste. “I guess if there is anyone I can tell my secret to… Miguel. I have news. I wish you were here cause I don’t think anyone would be more excited than you, but they are remaking Voltron… now before you start arguing the fact that perfection doesn’t need a remake, please note - I’m one of the animators - kind of, but you know it’s in good hands.”

“Yeah and he lied to me about it in order to give me a fantastic Christmas gift.” Keith reached for a cider as he shook his head.

“The best gift ever! No returns or refunds. You’re stuck with me.” Lance playfully winked.

“I will gladly remain stuck with you. My super exciting artist husband who married a boring agent.”

“Boring? No way! You’re so interesting and mysterious. When you come home frustrated and the way your mind is constantly ticking away at the things that bother you. It’s refreshing to wake up suddenly in the middle of night and see that instead of a panic - you’ve realized something about your work.”

“I don’t mean to wake you up. I honestly try to be quiet.”

“I’m quick to wake up when you do - I’m used to it. So no need to worry.” 

“I will still worry.” Keith reached out and took Lance’s hand.

“And so will I…” Lance leaned over to snag a kiss, but a cold shiver crawled up their spines as they heard feet stomping towards them at a rapid pace.

“Jam Boy! Not Boyfriend! Show some respect!” Pidge came dragging the cooler of sandwiches made by Trish. She planted it between the men and stood with her fists on her hips and a proud smile on her face.

“What are you doing here?” Keith stared at her confused.

“How else was I going to see you guys? You arrived late yesterday and leaving afternoon tomorrow. I struck a deal with Trish to allow me to join.” She cackled like an old witch.

“The deal being she shows my husband respect and follows my rules. Here, I’m the boss,” Trish said firmly and forcing Pidge to assist with set up. 

“So why did we just get yelled at? We’re not disrespecting anyone.” Keith huffed.

“It’s a gravesite, not a sleazy hotel or a gay bar. Keep it in your…” Pidge couldn’t finish as Trish nabbed her ear and pulled it up.

“What did I say?!” 

Pidge rubbed her ear and curled herself into a ball. “Sorry…”

Ginny and Freddy took their seat, helping everyone get their sandwiches. “I agree with Pidge. It sucks you guys can’t stay longer,” said Ginny.

“We requested those days off during your visit. Getting these three off was hard enough…” sighed Lance, “I’ll have to assist with the weekend crew because of it.”

“I thought Iverson was going to rip me a new one when I walked into his office to make the request. If Garth hadn’t called I wouldn’t be here.” Keith rubbed Lance’s back trying to soothe him.

“I’m sure Miguel is happy for both your sacrifices.” Trish grinned as she took a drink.

“I assume that means you can’t come to my birthday this year?” asked Ginny.

“Sorry Princess… I’m hoping to finish this internship, which means getting that official position.”

“We really wanted to be able to come back. It’s just not possible this year,” Keith said.

“It’s fine - I understand. Hopefully next year.”

“Next year we can plan for Pride, so that’s fine.” She smiled.

“Pride?” asked Pidge.

“Yeah that's right. We're picking up the tradition Miguel started. Ginny wants to go to her first Pride Parade with her favorite uncles.” Keith grinned as he sipped his cider.

“Oh snap! I wanna come,” declared Pidge.

“I figured it would end up being a Paladin event,” replied Lance.

“There's no better way to celebrate Pride.” Keith fistbumped Lance. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Ginny.

“You remember the first one Miguel took you too?” asked Trish.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Oh my god. My  _ mami  _ grounded him for keeping past curfew. It was also the first time I got drunk.”

“Weren’t you sixteen?” asked Ginny.

“I was sixteen when I came out. I was seventeen for Pride parade,” he corrected her.

“It's no different than us letting you guys drink around us. You're in a safe place with people you trust.” Keith added.

“Mom said it was funny letting me have a few drinks in California…” Freddy shook his head. “I didn’t realize how much of an idiot I was making myself.”

“The video evidence is even better.” Ginny giggled into her hand.

“Oh man? I taught you well,” said Pidge as they high fived.

“It will only get better. I promise, Freddy, your time of making an idiot of yourself isn't over.” Keith laughed.

Freddy groaned and slumped over his knees.

“Oh man! Remember his senior prom?” asked Lance.

Trish rolled her eyes. “How could I forget?” She laid a hand on Ginny’s shoulder. “Your father decided he needed to leave high school with bang! So he secretly raided your grandparents bar and took it in the limo. We were all drunk before we even arrived.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Keith shook his head.

“He didn’t tell you?” she asked in surprise.

“He may have. So many of our conversations have blurred together.” He waved it off.

Lance sighed and slipped his hand to grab Keith’s. “Is that just odd to say - to think it’s been six years.”

“It doesn’t feel that long,” said Trish, “I still feel as if we just got married and you were a baby.”

“Time will continue to move. We will continue to return and remember what was given to us.” Keith kissed the back of Lance's hand.

“Is this always this sentimental?” asked Pidge.

“What’s the point if it isn’t?” replied Lance.

“This is a time to reflect and move forward,” said Keith.

“I guess I really didn’t think about what any of this would mean. Don’t you all get sad revisiting this?”

“Of course,” replied Trish, “but you also never met Miguel. He wouldn’t want us to stay sad. He would yell at us to keep smiling and to push forward, but he would want every update. That’s what this is.”

“And if you protested he would get you in a headlock or sit on you until you agreed.” Keith laughed.

“If he’s particularly cruel, he’d start saying things he knows that would make you cringe. He never held back,” added Lance.

Ginny curled her arm on Trish’s. “I really miss him.”

“I know…” Trish kissed her forehead.

Keith squeezed Lance's hand. He knew they all missed Miguel. Seeing Ginny grow up without her father was different. It was only a few years ago that Keith had still blamed himself for the sadness in her eyes.

Ginny returned her gaze to the grave. It still pained her, but after the years she learned to push it away and reverse it into the love - love that projected in the eyes of everyone around her.

With a deep breath, she smiled and turned the conversation back to something happy, more pleasant to her heart. She pulled out her phone and went over some of the details for that year’s pride week in order to get an idea for the following year.

She laughed at the mental image of Miguel standing near the parade line wearing the bright colors of the pride flag with words printed “I’m Proud to be his Brother” with an embarrassed yet grateful seventeen year old Lance standing beside him.

It was that image Ginny wanted. She wanted to be that symbol of acceptance - a symbol of love and unity.

#

###  _ 14 April - 8:00 - He’s working hard. Soon he’ll learn if he can stay and then we will move forward to our next step. _

The interns surrounded the conference room in a mess of piled papers stacked on top of each other, each with their tablets, notes, and sketches around them. Lucy rolled over to a poster and wrote down the character details for the Black Paladin. 

“What if we give him some kind of disability or a mental health disorder?” she suggested. 

Lance lifted his head from the ground as he had been lying on his back. “They said he suffers from PTSD.” 

“But something physical too?” 

They all thought for a moment and wondered until Noah spoke. “A missing limb?” 

Scarlet perked up. “They said he will be doing big arena battles. Maybe lose an arm?” 

“And it can be replaced with a fake one that’s a weapon,” added Julie. 

“I like that. Add it to the suggestion pile,” said Lance. 

Noah proceeded to write it down on a paper and handed it to scarlet to add to one of the piles. 

“We have a million ideas for these character designs. We have to start narrowing it down,” said Julie. 

Lance slapped his face, tired and frustrated, but determined. “We’ve read the scripts. We know they want race diversity and some elements added. Maybe we go one at a time in each category. Make it all just flow?”

“Better that than adding more facts about the characters on top of the pile,” replied Noah, spinning in his seat with a pen held by the tip of his lip. 

They agreed and started reviewing their notes one at a time. It took them hours to narrow down a few choices, but they hoped it would be enough for the check in the following day. The work took a lot more energy than they all expected. 

The assignment sounded so simple - create concept art for the paladins of Voltron. 

They were given some information sheets to review and the expectations from the producers and writers as well as a deadline - their graduation. 

This assignments meant everything to them. It could potentially keep them on at Dreamworks and more so on the Voltron team. Lance wouldn't risk losing this opportunity. The fact he held the blue paladin information in his hand and he was able to make suggestions about his character was a childhood dream come true. 

He knew Miguel would freak if he was alive and it encouraged him more to keep moving forward.

When it was lunch time, they all stopped and decided to head to the cafeteria. They ordered their free meals and sat together. 

“Have you figured out what you would like to work in after the internship?” asked Lucy. 

“For sure to stay on the Voltron team,” said Scarlet.

They all agreed. 

“I’d like to get into storyboarding,” said Lance. 

“I’d love that too!” replied Lucy. 

“I hope they can send me to Studio Mir for the animation,” said Noah, “I know Alex might fight me on moving to Korea, but I’m not sure I want to do anything else.” 

“Why not move to a different project and stay here?” asked Jiji. 

Noah shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not Voltron.”

“That is a mood.” Lance rolled his eyes. “I just want to do this. After the show is done, then I’ll look at other projects, but I need to stay on Voltron.” His hand grazed over the bracelet and lost himself to a thought. 

“You’re always playing with that thing. What is it?” asked Scarlet. 

“Huh?” Lance refocused and saw she was pointing at the bracelet. “Oh, this was given to me by my brother when I was sixteen… after I came out of the closet to my family. It was his way of supporting me and telling me I would never be alone. It symbolizes the Blue Paladin and over the years, he found the Red and the Yellow in my now husband and my best friend, Hunk.”

“Damn. That’s sweet,” said Jiji, “why didn’t he make himself a paladin.” 

Lance chuckled loudly. “He said because he’s Zarkon, but really… it’s cause he’s Voltron. He was the lions searching for his paladins. In his life time he found Blue, Red, Yellow, and the princess, but after he died, Ginny was left to pick the rest.” 

“Do you have the rest?” asked Noah.

Lance immediately smiled, losing himself to the heartache of missing his families and friends. Wishing he could go home and spend time with Keith, call up Trish and Ginny to visit for dinner. He missed watching Pidge tease everyone, Hunk being the party neutral yet calling him on his bullshit, Shiro being the token dad of the group, and - all of them. He had to admit he missed Orlando, but this team - Dreamworks - they were his dream. 

“We do - Ginny picked them and they are my best friends. They are like family.” 

Lucy tilted her head. “Yeah… I made a lot of online friends I see like family. I wish I could meet them. They are such a support system.” 

“But… we kind of have each other now, right?” asked Noah. 

“You’re right!” chanted Scarlet, slightly scaring everyone with her burst of joy, “we are a team!”

“Yeah…” Lance looked around the table, happy that he was able to work with the four around them, “We make a great team.” 

#

###  _ 27 April - 19:22 - They aren’t like family. They feel like honest friends. A different feeling than I’ve become accustomed to, but I’m enjoying it. _

Lance sat in Ryan’s apartment with eyes wider than the moon. He didn’t believe what he witness in front of him and based in Keith’s equally surprised face, neither did he.

“Let me understand this clearly? You make documentaries… as a hobby?” asked Lance.

Ryan nodded as he continued to clean his camera.

“Well that makes… nope I can't even say that makes sense.” Keith chuckled.

“It’s the same reaction we all had when we learned about it,” said James as he pulled out the set of games from within the hall closet.

“Some of the films are rather interesting. Like the documentary of the beach side bum… turns out he used to be a teacher who gave up on society and prefers to make shell necklaces for tourists. Pretty damn well read guy,” commented Nadia.

“It was more interesting than the one he did on bread.” Ina helped James bring the games over to the table.

“Bread?” asked Lance, “how can you make a documentary on bread?”

Ryan walked over to a shelf and after a moment pulled a disc case out of a stack. 

“No, no, no.” Ina grabbed it from him and put it back. “This is game night and you are not going to ruin the probability of me winning game night for the fifth month in a row.”

“Oh?” asked Lance with a taste of challenge. “Are they team games?”

“Some are, though a lot put the team against each other.” Keith chuckled as he squeezed his arm around Lance's shoulders.

“Oh really… so like, we can team up against them?” Lance felt the shiver of delight crawling up his back.

“Perhaps. It's James's pick this time.” 

James raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah… it is.” He licked his lips in wonder, “Ina what’s the game?”

“The first game tonight is Taboo.” Ina held up the game with a smirk.

Lance rubbed his hands together and waited for James to pick the obvious team ups.

“Alright. Lance with Ryan. Ina with Nadia. And Keith with me.” James smiled wide.

“What?!” shouted Lance.

Without question Keith and Ryan traded places as Ina started to set up the game. “Sorry, Lance once teams are assigned it’s that way for the night.” She shrugged.

“How… what… but he’s my husband!” Lance protested.

“It’s game night. No previous connection apply,” reminded Nadia.

“Don't worry next month is my pick.” Keith smiled at Lance sympathetic to his plight.

Lance crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. Ryan attempted to console him by petting his head. 

“Okay, let's get this game started. Place your bets!” shouted Nadia.

“Bets?” asked Lance

James rolled his eyes, “Honestly you've been living here for months. Why only now are you joining us for a game night?”

“I wanted to respect Keith getting some him time…” he sulked.

“Oh no, you don't get to use that card.” Keith shook his head and pointed at Lance. “I've been asking you for months to join us.”

Lance pouted his best pout. The one that worked on Keith, but the others were not fooled. 

“You’re relationship is rather interesting,” noticed Nadia.

“I'm curious what you mean by interesting.” Keith raised an eyebrow at her.

She lifted her glasses with her hand and smiled, “I’m going to leave it to interpretation.”

“Can we get going with the game? I bet one overtime shift covered by me in the next two months,” said James.

“Rather confident,” replied Nadia.

“I raise your bet to a week of doing paperwork.” Keith said as he moved to grab a few beers from the fridge.

“These are your bets?” asked Lance with a raised eyebrow. “I can’t offer work stuff.”

“Offer any service. For example, I shall offer home cooked lunches for a week,” said Nadia.

“Seriously? You're just setting this up for Ina to win.” Keith threw his arms in the air as Ina grinned.

Lance looked over to Ryan, “What are you going to offer?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. As he tossed them in the middle Keith's eyes went wide. “He's betting a day at the track riding his motorcycle.”

“For all of us?” Nadia asked.

Lance swallowed air. He hadn’t realized just how serious this team played. “Okay… well… um… I’ll offer fully cooked lunches to the team. Every Friday for a month.”

“I can attest that it is a bet worth winning.” Keith looked to Ina. “And yours?”

“I will donate a week of my vacation time.” She handed the stack of shuffled cards to Nadia to start the game.

“Okay… ladies first. So Ryan and Lance?” said James.

Nadia booed. “Sexist pig!”

“It’s fine,” said Lance, “women are the strongest creatures on the planet, so he’s just admitting to his own defeat by classifying us as superior.”

Keith chuckled as he looked to a frustrated James. “I forgot to mention my husband is a feminist.”

“As are you - we have very strong women in our family,” Lance winked, “let’s kick ass, Ryan.” He patted the back of the tall and sturdy man. Surprised by the feel of his back strength, Lance gave Keith a knowing gaze of coo of shock - this one was an interesting puzzle.

Keith and James turned to face each other as James started to flip the cards. It became very apparent that the pair had formed a bond while working together. Within the time limit they had managed to score ten points.

Ina and Nadia went next, completely a fair amount of words. Although some were difficult for Nadia to decipher from Ina higher vocabulary.

Ryan and Lance went next. Nervous and not wanting to lose, Lance hoped he could get the hints quick enough. Biting his lip, he waited.

“Go!” shouted Nadia.

“Planet,” said Ryan.

“Apes!” shouted Lance.

Ryan placed the card as correct and Nadia snatched it up to see that it wasn’t a taboo word.

“Instagram,” said Ryan.

“Selfie!” replied Lance. Ryan dropped the card again as correct.

“Keith.”

“Husband!”

He dropped the card once more.

“Sexy Keith.”

“Motorcycle!” Lance bounced in his seat with the fury of his competitive nature.

Ryan dropped the card again as correct.

“What the…” Keith and James watched in awe as they kept going. As the time was called Keith snatched up the cards and counted. “20… 20 fucking points. Blue, that beats our old record.” His voice nearly sounded like a whine.

Lance placed his fingers like a gun underneath his chin. “I guess I have a new gaming buddy. You said it - relationships don’t matter on game night.”

“You guys barely hang out!” He tossed the cards back on the table.

“I'm beginning to think I need to recalculate my game night strategy.” Ina stared at Lance analyzing his every move.

“So is that bet won?” asked Lance.

“That’s just the round, not the war,” said James.

“Who ever ends the night with the most wins is the champion.” Ina pulled out their next game. “I challenge you all to a game of Bullshit.”

“You’re on!” challenged Lance.

However, Ina quickly learned that there was something missing from her statical analyzation of the players. The results did not match what she had calculated and game after game Lance and Ryan were proclaimed champions.

“What a rush!” shouted Lance, “thanks for finally convincing me to come, Red.”

“I'm starting to regret my decision.” Keith propped his head up with one of his hands. “So how will the work bets apply to Lance?”

“Anything that equals others working more hours applies to getting Keith home early upon my request?” He suggested.

Ryan thought for a moment before nodding.

“Seriously?” Keith looked to James and the girls. “You guys okay with that?”

“I guess it’s fair. You’re his reward,” said Nadia.

“I don’t agree with it, but as always, I’m out voted,” said James.

“You're just upset that you're gonna be working my overtime shift.” Keith chuckled.

“Lance hasn't won yet.” Ina pointed out as she pulled out the next game.

“Seriously, Ina… let it go,” said Nadia, “it’s overs for tonight. Just admit their dynamic is a puzzle you can’t solve.”

Ina grumbled as she set the box back in the closet. “Fine.”

Lance cheered and patted Ryan’s back. “Great job!”

Ryan grinned as he started to help Ina put the games away.

“We should be heading out.” Keith stood and grabbed his keys and wallet. “Thanks Ryan for hosting and Nadia for cooking. Perhaps next time when Ina hosts Lance will cook for you all again.”

“He doesn’t have to put himself into any trouble,” said James.

“I’d love to.” Lance ignored James’s comment.

“Don't complain James. Last time you cooked you burnt store bought pizza.” Keith laughed as he pulled Lance close.

James rolled his eyes, doing it twice when he saw Lance kiss Keith. 

“We’ll see you all later.” Lance waved goodbye as the happy couple walked out.

James sat down on the couch and crossed his arms. “Ryan - be honest. Did you cheat somehow? You’re the worst player.”

Ryan held up his hands and shook his head.

“I will find a way to defeat the two of you. Make note no one pairs Ryan with Lance on team night.” Ina crossed her arms.

“How can you defeat them if they aren’t paired together?” asked James. 

“Lance is the unknown factor. I learn how he is alone first. Did you learn anything as a cop, James?” Ina tilted her head to the side.

James promptly gave her his middle finger.

“You and Keith did rather good,” Nadia coughed, “don’t forget what you promised us.”

“I remembered. I’m keeping it.”

“You better be.” Ina glared at him as Ryan nodded.

“Just trust me, I am - those two - there is no breaking them…”

#

###  _ 30 April - 12:00 - He’s working so hard. I hope he likes the gift I’m getting him for graduation. _

<\\\>

_ Pidge: Hey answer me…  _

_ Pidge: BOY!  _

_ Barry: Seriously? You’re sitting across from me. _

_ Pidge: Yeah well I can't shout how bored I am across the table, can I?  _

_ Barry: I would lose my lab buddy if you did that _

_ Pidge: Exactly! _

_ Pidge: now on to business. _

_ Pidge: I dislike the Kelvin guy _

_ Pidge: he’s a doof _

_ Barry: He has high scores and was at the top of his class _

_ Pidge: And? _

_ Pidge: that makes him a pompous doof _

_ Barry: You were the same way _

_ Barry: Which by your standards makes you a pompous doof. _

_ Pidge: if you recall I nearly didn’t stay because of the elitist status of everyone else. _

_ Barry: Then you met me _

_ Barry: Maybe we can find someone else like you _

_ Pidge: I’m one of a kind _

_ Pidge: Sorry _

_ Barry: You’re right my mistake _

_ Pidge: I’m just hoping this guy doesn’t bother us much. _

_ Pidge: Last thing I need is another Burt situation. They took way too long to move him out of our lab. _

_ Barry: I promise you this guy isn’t gonna be like that. _

_ Barry: and if he is he’ll be gone faster than you could blink _

_ Pidge: Good job minion _

_ Pidge: What are your plans tonight?  _

_ Barry: The usual _

_ Barry: Pizza and raiding _

_ Barry: Why? _

_ Pidge: Actually I was wondering if you wanted to marathon Stranger Things with me - we can still have pizza. _

_ Barry: Oh no! If we’re watching Stranger Things… _

_ Barry: I’m getting us chinese take out _

_ Pidge: Whatever. You’re coming?  _

_ Barry: Of course I’ll be there _

_ Pidge: Cool. _

_ Pidge: I’m leaving in a few weeks and it’s on my to do list.  _

_ Barry: Leaving? _

_ Barry: Wait why are you leaving? _

_ Pidge: Don’t get your panties in a twist. It’s just a small vacation in mid-May. _

_ Barry: Then you should say you’re going on vacation _

_ Barry: You made it sound like you were leaving leaving _

_ Pidge: Aw… is little Barry admitting he’d miss me? _

_ Barry: Of course I would miss you _

_ Pidge: That’s it? No pun? No joke? _

_ Barry: Nope I would just miss you _

_ Pidge: Wow… _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: Stop looking at me like that  _

_ Barry: Like what? _

_ Barry: lol _

_ Pidge: fuck you. _

_ Barry: best friend _

_ Barry: ;D _

_ Pidge: Ugh… _

_ Pidge: You’re annoying Boy. _

_ Barry: You like it _

_ Barry: If I was any other way we wouldn't be friends _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: Just shut up and pay attention to the meeting!  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Lance: Hey buddy! How’s the baby?  _

_ Hunk: Growing like a weed _

_ Hunk: Baby and Shay are both perfectly healthy _

_ Lance: That’s my niece or nephew! Good going! _

_ Lance: I’m sending a care package since we’ll be missing the shower. _

_ Lance: I still demand Pidge FaceTimes me at some point. _

_ Hunk: She will I promise _

_ Hunk: You guys didn’t have to do anything that grand _

_ Hunk: How is Keith? He’s not working too hard I hope _

_ Lance: Yes and no _

_ Lance: he’s doing really good work! His team is possibly looking at a promotion. _

_ Lance: he comes home tired enough but not too tired we don’t spend time together. _

_ Lance: Recently we’ve been having a lot of take out. I’ve been pulling overtime as part of my final project before graduation. _

_ Lance: the team and I are really making sure we get that offer! _

_ Hunk: I’m proud of both of you and couldn’t be happier _

_ Hunk: Just make sure you at least have one home cooked meal a week _

_ Hunk: I don’t need my future child’s uncles unable to chase them around _

_ Lance: I’m not fat!  _

_ Lance: T-T _

_ Hunk: I never said you were _

_ Lance: Ginny said I gained a few pounds. _

_ Lance: THEY OFFER FREE FOOD AT DREAMWORKS!  _

_ Hunk: Free food doesn’t mean you eat all of it! _

_ Hunk: Have I taught you nothing!? _

_ Lance: California has changed me?  _

_ Hunk: I refuse to believe that _

_ Lance: it’s hasn’t. lol _

_ Lance: I wish you guys could come soon, but I’m sure Shay doesn’t feel comfortable to travel. _

_ Lance: Keith said he’ll record the graduation. _

_ Hunk: We’re both sad that we can’t make it _

_ Hunk: The paladins will celebrate on your next visit _

_ Lance: sounds good. _

_ Lance: You know - I’ve never thanked you.  _

_ Lance: You’ve been my best friend since I moved to Orlando and you’ve supported me a ton. _

_ Lance: When Miguel died, you were the first person to give me a place to just grieve and with everything - you just encouraged me. _

_ Lance: Thanks Hunk. You’re seriously more than my best friend. _

_ Lance: You’re my brother _

_ Hunk: Aww you’re making me cry _

_ Hunk: T-T _

_ Lance: I love you man!  _

_ Hunk: Love you too _

_ Hunk: And I’ve got to go _

_ Hunk: Shay is calling _

_ Lance: Give that baby and baby mama my love!  _

_ # _

_ Shiro: I’ve got it all settled. Need me to get anything before hand?  _

_ Keith: Nope everything is good to go _

_ Keith: Thanks for helping I don’t think this would have worked otherwise. _

_ Shiro: Always glad to help. _

_ Shiro: How excited are you? _

_ Keith: I’m thrilled _

_ Keith: He’s worked so hard for this _

_ Shiro: he has. _

_ Shiro: And for you? What does this mean?  _

_ Keith: It means I can actually give him the gift I’ve been working on _

_ Keith: And we can move forward _

_ Shiro: Yeah?  _

_ Shiro: and what exactly is that? _

_ Keith: Not gonna say _

_ Keith: That’s my secret to keep _

_ Shiro: I can respect that. _

_ Shiro: Catherine says hello.  _

_ Keith: She will be spoiled when she’s up here _

_ Keith: Remember that Catherine _

_ Keith: We are the best uncles _

_ Shiro: Just don’t let Pidge think you’re better than her. _

_ Shiro: lol _

_ Shiro: speaking of which… has she mention a man named Barry to you?  _

_ Keith: No… should I be concerned? _

_ Keith: She better not be replacing me _

_ Shiro: She might be?  _

_ Shiro: Matt went over the other day and she was playing on her PS4 with some guy named Barry. _

_ Shiro: I didn’t think much of it, but Matt says he’s caught her talking to this guy for months now. _

_ Shiro: she calls him Boy - and we all know what it means when she gives someone a nickname _

_ Keith: He better be good to her _

_ Keith: If he hurts my Gremlin… _

_ Shiro: She hasn’t brought him up to Matt, so we’re playing it cool, but he says they talk pretty often which is just - different for her _

_ Keith: I’m glad _

_ Keith: She needed someone other than the paladins _

_ Keith: She’s still my Gremlin _

_ Shiro: I think she would kill you if she heard that _

_ Shiro: Lol _

_ Keith: She'll never know _

_ # _

###  _ 18 May - 13:30 - I’m so proud of where he has gone and the dreams he has captured. I’m glad he finally took a selfish step because it’s not selfish - it’s who he is. _

Lance checked his cap one more time in the mirror. His parents and siblings were unloading from their rental car while Trish and Ginny waited patiently behind them in the backseat.

“Do you guys mind if I get like five minutes with Keith?” He asked.

They agree and met with the others. Lance turned to Keith, he held the car keys behind the wheel. Lance took his hand and squeezed it. “After everything - I can't believe I did it. Not just graduate but everything… I’m officially an employee starting next Monday. The concept designer for the Blue Paladin… how am I this lucky?”

“I should be the one asking that.” Keith chuckled. “You're not lucky. You are skilled and a hard worker. This is simply a well earned result. You're going to do great things, Blue.”

“I hope so…” He took a deep breath. “Okay. Time to graduate.”

“I love you.” Keith leaned over and kissed him before going to join the others.

Lance stepped out in his cap and gown, ready to take his diploma and get started with his career. He couldn’t believe it still. Only a few days before did him and the other interns sit in the Dreamworks conference room with the writers of Voltron, hoping their character designs would be approved.

The anticipation when waiting outside the lobby, watching them discuss the images and animation samples kept gnawing at them until finally they were asked back in and asked to stay.

When they discussed pay, Lance nearly fainted.

As they reached the stadium for graduation, Keith yanked Lance to stay close for a little while longer before needing to depart to the graduate section.

“Red, I have to go to that…” He stopped. Standing in front of him were the other Paladins with their spouses holding a sign that read:  _ We are Proud of you Blue!  _

He ran up to them, hugging as a group and giving in to his emotions. “Guys! You came!”

“Of course we came!” Hunk pulled Lance into a tight hug. “We wouldn't miss this for the world. It was Keith's idea to keep it a secret.”

“Of course it was.” Lance gave a teared smile to his husband. He looked around and noticed a missing little one, “Where is Catherine?”

“With my parents. We’ve been here for over a week in the north to visit my folks. They kept her for us to come visit,” replied Shiro.

“This is so awesome! Now I can really graduate,” said Lance.

“You better hurry then, Blue. Looks like your class might be leaving without you.” Keith chuckled as he pointed where the other students were entering.

Lance cursed under his breath and waved at everyone before dashing to meet with the other interns. 

#

After the graduation Keith gave everyone the address for a small hall he had reserved. It wasn't anything over the top. Just enough tables and more than enough food. As everyone walked in the G team stood there with another banner congratulating Lance as well as a few bottles of his favorite wine.

“Guys! Thanks for coming.” Lance gave hugs to the women while fist bumping Ryan and even getting a handshake from James - which made him realized that was the first time they had since they first met.

Keith introduced the team to Lance’s family and the Paladins.

“He’s told us so much about you,” said Nadia, “especially you… Pidge? Right?”

Pidge gleamed with pride. “The one and only.”

“He speaks highly of you and your skills. Apparently you could give me a  _ run for my money _ .” Ina could barely get the last words out. “The probability of that is slim… but.” She looked at Pidge. “You’ve been analyzing us from the moment you walked through that door.”

“Analyzing? I already know exactly what I need. If you don’t think I’ve been breaking into Keith’s home since the beginning, you underestimate me. I bugged that house the moment I stepped into it.”

Reaching into her bag Ina pulled out a ziplock full of all the devices Pidge had planted. “I would appreciate if you didn’t bug an agent’s house. I was impressed with your software knowledge. That took a little longer to crack.”

Pidge’s glasses slid down her nose, jaw dropped, and her heart stung. “You - you disabled me? How? Why?!”

“Kogane-McClain is one of our top agents. Part of my job is keeping my team safe. You’re a very smart young lady. The agency might have a job for you one day.” Ina smiled pleasantly.

Pidge’s blood boiled. Lifting her glasses back into place, the glow against the lense caused Ina to raise concern - a gesture she had only shown twice in her life. “Thanks, but I don’t work for  _ the man _ . I’m a freelance hacker and one just dealt my greatest challenge yet… you… you don’t know what door you just opened.”

“I know exactly what I’ve done. It was a pleasure to meet you, Pidge.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Pidge swiftly turned away and walked past Keith. She paused and whispered to him, “I like her. You can keep her… although I will defeat her.”

“Glad I could give you a challenge, Gremlin.” Keith patted her on the shoulder.

“Come on. I’m starving. Let’s eat,” proclaimed Lance.

James walked over to Keith as Lance gathered with Ginny and Trish to the table. “Pretty nice gesture you did. I can see now why you miss all these people.”

“They’re my family. If I didn’t miss them then I would be a heartless monster.” Keith looked to all them beyond glad that they could all make it.

“Well, you still left them…”

“We moved forward with our lives. Just because we didn’t stay where they lived doesn’t mean we left them.”

James crossed his arms. “Okay. Fair argument I guess.” He turned over to the small bar to see Lance already drinking from the wine. It gave him a distasteful shiver.

“With Lance’s new job this is for sure where we are supposed to be. No matter what you’re not gonna get rid of me that easily.” Keith lightly punched James’s arm.

“Yeah… getting rid of you was never the plan.” James punched him back and smiled.

Across the room, Shiro held his drink. Finger tapping against the glass as he observed James and Keith. He side stepped to Hunk and pulled him away from Shay and dragged him over to Pidge, who was busy calculating some things on her phone.

“Tell me… what do you see there?” asked Shiro.

They all turned to watch Keith and James continue in their small talk. Nothing stood out, until they noticed James attempt to slip his hand on the small of Keith’s back, but Keith turned his attention completely on Lance, unaware of James’s actions.

“You don’t think… no, he loves Lance.” Hunk shook his head trying to dismiss what he saw.

“Based on what I’m seeing, it maybe one sided. Keith is giving the same lost puppy eyes on Lance,” said Pidge.

“Then it’s this James guy - obviously he knows Keith is married if he’s here,” observed Shiro.

“You don’t think he’d try to, you know?” Hunk looked to Shiro.

“I’ve seen my fair share of it when I was in the military,” he replied.

“Keith is unaware though,” commented Pidge, “I doubt he’d let it keep going if he knew.”

“So he is blissfully unaware. I just hope that this doesn’t get worse.” Hunk grumbled.

“Maybe we need to make Keith aware. He would nip it. He’s loyal in the end, afterall,” suggested Pidge.

“I dunno. It’s not our place.” Hunk sighed. “We could just be overthinking this.”

“I’ll see what I can scope from Keith. If I feel he needs to be aware of something, I’ll step up as the one prying. He wouldn’t be surprised if I acted this way,” said Shiro.

“I can agree to that,”agreed Hunk.

Pidge gave her thumbs up of approval. 

Taking the cue, Shiro came up to Keith. “You did good. I know you’re not normally the planner, but it’s simple and nice. Drinks are damn fine.”

“I wasn’t going to let such a big thing go by without some kind of celebration.” Keith smiled as he couldn’t take his eyes off of Lance. “This wasn’t the surprise though.”

“Wait… Seriously? But you didn’t tell him we were coming. How is that not the surprise?” he asked.

“It was a surprise, but not  _ the _ surprise.”

“What are you planning?” Shiro smiled.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

Keith grinned as he walked away from Shiro and pulled Lance from the group he was talking with. “Hey, sorry, I need to borrow the man of the hour for a moment.”

“Of course,” said Melly, “just trying to get Lance to tell us about this project he has.”

“I keep saying if she wants me to hold a job, she needs to stop prying.” Lance shook his head.

“And I keep telling him his mother doesn’t understand what not prying means,” laughed Henry.

“I promise you, Melly. You know as much as I do.” Keith chuckled as he led Lance away from the rest of the party.

“Thanks for this, Red. I really appreciate it. Especially since I know how horrible you are at getting parties planned.” He smiled and leaned forward to give his husband a kiss.

“I didn’t think I was that bad at planning.” Keith huffed as he accepted the kiss. “There’s one more thing though.”

“Oh? Is it something naughty? Is it that bullet? Are you wearing it now?” Lance leaned in with each word, whispering it more lowly as he got closer.

“That was going to be a close second.” Keith leaned back slightly as Lance’s face ran into a manilla folder. “But this is your surprise.”

“Huh?” Lance took the folder. “You’re surprising me with papers this time… let’s see what it is.” He opened the folder and started fingering through the pages. After the first one, he started rapidly looking over all of them and his heart raced faster with each passing second. He snapped the folder shut and yanked Keith’s neck to plant a long and lustful kiss on Keith. “Adoption application?”

“Our adoption application. Completely filled out and ready to be turned in as soon as you sign it.” He grinned holding Lance close.

“Where is there a pen?!” His hand squeezed against Keith’s waist.

Knowing what his husband’s request would be, Keith pulled a pen out of his vest pocket.

“Puff up that sexy chest of yours,” demanded Lance. Keith followed with a small laugh and Lance placed the papers down to start signing every sticker left by Keith to sign. 

Once done, he shut the folder and held it by one finger against Keith’s chest. “Are you seriously ready? Once we turn these in, I’m fully in. I’m not turning back.”

“I’m all in, Blue. This is what we both want.” Keith trailed his fingers along Lance’s cheek.

“ _ Our _ goal…” he turned his lips to kiss the inside of Keith’s hand.

“Our  _ family.” _

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 4 - Positive Change and Deceiving Eyes
> 
> So something I have noticed with editing is that LC2 is not as angst as LC1 - but then level 10 will be a much worse angst that all of LC1... what I mean is, the angst levels in this story are different. They will struggle. Bad things will happen, but they will come with a positive resolve that you won't have to wait too long for. LC1 was about being at the bottom and continuing to spiral down until it finally went up, while LC2 is about already living up and taking the hard progressive movement upward but then one thing makes it all crash down. So some of the angst won't be that strong like the past - but its all leading to something big. 
> 
> Anywho! Thanks for reading. Please leave comment and kudos and HOW EXCITED ARE YOU FOR JAM KID?! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**   
>  [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	16. Year 7 - Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt  
> Level 4 - Positive Change and Deceiving Eyes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Its a short chapter, but I believe a cute one with some set up to a new plot arc. Just a reminder, starting now updates are switching to bi-weekly again due to work getting really complicated for us both, my son going through some crazy phases that need more of my attention, and Vulpes's pregnancy kicking her ass and leaving her barely able to think some days. 
> 
> Keep yourself updated via our social media accounts (mainly Instagram). - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 19 May - 11:15 - It’s wonderful to be surrounded by family once again. _

Lance had been left dizzy from all the pride that overcame him the previous day. Graduating, having a small reunion with his loved ones, and Keith gifting him the adoption application. All of it - plus having to remain silent at night in order to not wake up his family members while Lance showed how much he appreciated his husband’s gift - made the following morning as if he was dreaming.

“Good morning, love.” Keith rolled over and pulled Lance close burying his face in his husband’s shoulder.

“Best morning.” Lance scooted closer, reading his hip against him. “I think maybe we should get up. It’s almost noon.”

“Nah, unless.” He smirked and motioned towards the paperwork on the nightstand. “You want to go turn that gift in.”

“Ugh… I really want to, but everyone is still here and I - I just really don’t want to tell anyone yet. I don’t want to jinx anything.”

“I understand. Then how about we get up and make everyone lunch.”

“Yeah. We can do that.” Lance rolled on the bed to grab Keith and kiss him. “I’m so excited. I honestly can’t get over it. I don’t know how I’m gonna lie about it.”

“Then don’t. If it’s brought up we’ll tell them a little of it. There’s no reason to lie.” He brushed the bangs from Lance’s face. “Come on let’s get up.”

Lance blew air towards his bangs and forced himself to get up and dressed. When they arrived downstairs. Nearly everyone was awake and coffee already going cold.

“Seriously?” asked Lance.

“You’re waking up at eleven!” accused Natalie, “what else did you expect?”

Armando stood up and decided to help make a new pot. “Anyway, Pidge called and asked when could they come over. I said I’d wait to reply.”

“Go ahead and tell her to head over. We’re gonna make a big lunch.” Keith shook his head as he scooped Blue into his arms and nudge Lance towards the kitchen.

Lance chuckled and knew exactly what he wanted. “Alright - I get it. Trish? Help me out.”

She leaped off the floor and rolled her sleeves to help. Already knowing her way around their kitchen, she followed Lance’s directions as Armando brought them cups of coffee and then joined Keith at the bar stools to watch the two work.

“You guys have a damn nice place. I’m pretty surprised,” commented Armando.

“It took some time to find it. Helped that I was able to use some connections at the agency. Did you honestly think I would let him move out here to live in some shabby apartment?” Keith laughed.

“No - but I also didn’t expect it to have two floors,” he laughed.

“Keith makes a good rich husband,” joked Trish, “if he hadn’t been gay, I would have robbed him with a fake love life and marriage.”

“Stay off my man!” played Lance.

“Sorry, Trish, Lance was always the end goal once I met Miguel.” Keith grinned.

“I know - I was the copilot of that plan.” She winked.

Natalie walked over and sat with them. “Markus and Angela say hello from Miami.”

“Why couldn’t they come?” asked Lance.

“We just couldn’t afford it all, but I was talking with Shiro about coming back maybe around Catherine’s birthday to go to the theme parks here instead of Orlando.”

“That sounds fantastic. I know that we would both love to have everyone back up here again,” commented Keith. 

“It sucks you guys live across the country, but at least you both appear happy. Establishing yourselves a little life here,” said Natalie. 

“Miguel would be proud.” Trish slipped in. Her smile reflected her inner heart - a tad broken but covered in pride. “I doubt he envisioned this is how far you both would have achieved, but I know if he was here, he’d be beaming.”

“I know. All he ever wanted was for us to achieve our dreams. We have everything just waiting for us now. Our entire future.” Keith smiled as he watched Lance cook.

Lance shook his hips and couldn’t contain his smile. “So much to look forward to!”

“What does that mean?” asked Ricardo, snagging a cup of coffee.

“What… nothing? Just our jobs,” Lance said a little too exaggerated.

“He’s right though. Lance just got his new job and my team might be looking at a promotion. Everything's coming up us right now.” Keith chuckled trying to help Lance keep his mouth shut and the other diverted. 

“Right…” Trish lifted her wooden spoon and pointed it at Lance. “I’ve lived with you long enough to know there is something you’re not saying.”

“What?” Lance looked at anywhere but Trish and his siblings. “No… nothing…”

“Uh - huh… spill.” She moved the spoon closer to his nose.

Lance stuttered, but was saved when the door opened and in walked Shiro, Matt, Pidge, Hunk, And Shay. “Oh thank god! Come in!”

“Why do I feel like we just saved you?” Hunk allowed Shay to sit while he hovered in the kitchen.

“What… no… but I’m glad to see you all! Shay, need anything?” asked Lance.

“Some water and a snack?” She smiled.

“Don’t you try and use my pregnant wife to get out of whatever this is. Shiro, back me up here!” Hunk snatched the spatula out of Lance’s hands promptly kicking him out of the kitchen.

“What is going on?” Shiro asked, laughing and proceeding to greet everyone.

“Nothing!” Lance insisted.

“Lies! Not Boyfriend is hiding something.” Pidge snuck up behind Keith and sniffed him. “And so is Jam Boy.”

“I’m not hiding anything and there’s no way you would have been able to tell that by smell.” Keith shivered as a chill went down his spine.

“Well if they are, we should respect their wishes to keep it a secret,” said Shiro.

“Always the one to side with them.” Pidge shook her head.

“Leave them alone,” said Matt as he placed his hand on Pidge’s head, “you were lucky to be included in the Catherine secret for a while.”

“Yeah. Yeah…” Pidge’s head slowly turned to both of them. “Oh…”

“There is no secret.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Yeah… okay… you’re lucky all my bugs were removed. Speaking of which… don’t come looking for me.” Pidge turned around and ran towards the stairs. “Princess, assist!” 

Ginny stood up and giggled after Pidge.

“Ina will be visiting tomorrow!” He shouted after them.

Lance poked between Trish and Hunk trying to assist. “I said I was making lunch.”

“I’m revoking your food rights as long as you’re keeping secrets.” Hunk hip checked him out of the way.

“What?! That’s totally not fair! Look…” He rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll admit it’s something, but it’s a husband secret. I thought we agreed couples had the right to keep secrets.”

“They do, but we never get to see the two of you.” Hunk pouted slightly earning another eye roll from Keith.

Lance started to pout along with Hunk, falling for the trap with ease. “I - we - I - We are applying to adopt a baby!” 

“What!?” Hunk jumped up and down accidentally flinging food.

“Oh my god! Are you serious?!” shouted Trish, ignoring the food that landed on her clothing.

“Holy shit!” screamed Ricardo.

“ _ Mijo!  _ You’re not lying?” asked Melly as her and Henry ran to the kitchen when they heard the news.

“He's not lying. We signed the paperwork at the party last night.” Keith grinned watching Trish and Hunk yank Lance into a hug.

“Then this was just decided?” asked Henry.

“I promise there was a lot of thought put into this. I gave him the paperwork to show I was ready to take this step,” replied Keith. 

“Oh Keith!” Trish let go of Lance and ran over to hug him.

“What’s going on?” asked Ginny coming down the stairs with Pidge following.

“They’re adopting a kid!” announced Armando.

“A Mini Jam Kid!” Pidge ran over and leaped on Keith’s back and Ginny ran to Lance.

“Alright, okay come on!” Keith tried to keep his balance but Pidge's leap was the final straw. He fell to the ground with the two women landing on him in a pile of laughter.

“So what is it? Boy? Girl? How soon?” asked Ginny.

“Slow down!” Lance answered between being squeezed. “You just missed Keith saying we signed the papers yesterday. We haven’t even turned them in.”

“Well what are you waiting for?” asked Melly, shooing everyone away from the couple. “Go! Turn them in! We can wait for you here.”

“ _ Mamí,  _ it can wait until you are all gone,” replied Lance, taking a deep breath from finally being set free.

“Nonsense.” She shook her head.

“How about this?” Shay walked in, holding her growing belly. “We finish lunch cause, I’m starving, and then we all go out to let them complete the application. After that, we meet for dinner. Good?”

“That’s a perfect idea.” Keith extracted himself from Pidge and Trish. 

“Good… now finish cooking my lunch. Timothy is getting hungry,” replied Shay as she rubbed her baby bump.

“Timothy?! You know the gender?” Lance shoved Hunk, “and you were guilt tripping me about secrets!”

“We already told you we were having a kid! I didn’t want to steal your big celebration with Timothy.” Hunk laughed.

“Sharing is caring dude!” Lance joked, “I’m so happy for you both.” Lance went to go hug Shay, but she stopped him by placing her finger on his nose.

“Food… first.” A fire bursted in her eyes.

“Yeah… okay…” Lance backed away and whispered to Hunk. “Buddy? You okay at home? You can always signal an SOS.”

“I’m fine. As long as you feed her she won’t try to tear you to pieces.” He shook his head with another laugh.

“Roger that.” Lance playfully saluted and was given permission to assist with the meal.

Shiro approached Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder. “So that was the other surprise?”

“Yeah, I filled out the paperwork and all he had to do was sign.” Keith looked to his old mentor.

“Wow. Pretty big gesture from you, but it shows your commitment. Did you read the book I recommended?”

“I’m working on it. It’s currently hidden at work, but I’ll bring it home now that Lance has received his surprise.”

“Good. You need to work on some of those strategies with Lance. I did it with Matt and, let me tell you, now that I’ve lived it, I can speak that it’s worked. Have you let your therapist know you’re working with that book?”

“I meet with her in a few days. I was going to discuss it then.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted to make sure I didn’t back out of giving him the papers first.”

“Makes sense. It’s your decision in the end. I’m proud that you and Lance are joining the rest of us in becoming parents, but I’m more proud that you came to this decision on your own. That it’s something you want and not pressured into. That shows just how much your willing to keep getting better and not let your PTSD slow you down.”

“I have no intention of letting that happen. When we eventually do get matched… I want you there. You know so the kid knows who its uncle is.”

Shiro smiled and pulled Keith into a tight hug. “Just as I was so glad you were there to meet Catherine. I will be there to meet your child.”

“Now I believe we have a ravenous pregnant woman to feed.” Keith turned back to their guests as everyone gathered around for lunch.

Shiro laughed and followed him to the table. Once everything was set, they dug in. Lance waited, with an exasperated breath. “I failed, I can’t believe I couldn’t keep it in.”

“It doesn't matter if you could or couldn't. We have a wonderful family supporting us.” Keith leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“You’re not mad with me?”

“Of course not.”

“Good.” Lance took Keith’s hand and squeezed it. He looked around the table, smiling, observing the people around him. 

Even though they had a distance between them, he felt renewed knowing that not matter how far they were - they were family and that him and Keith were about to make it even larger.

#

###  _ 19 May - 16:30 - Turning in the papers was one of the most nerve wracking things I’ve ever done.  _

<//>

_ Keith: Hey so I have something I want to tell you  _

_ Liam: Go ahead. _

_ Keith: Lance and I have started the process to adopt a child. _

_ Liam: … _

_ Liam: … _

_ <\\\> _

Keith’s phone rang. He laughed when he saw it was Liam and answered, but instead heard Luke’s voice, “What?! Holy shit! You’re serious?!”

“We just turned in the paperwork.” Keith couldn't stop smiling.

“That’s awesome,” said Luke.

“So happy for you both,” shouted Liam in the background.

“Was it an interview or anything?” asked Luke.

“They told us if we are selected as a possible candidate then we will be interviewed. The interviews are done on a case by case basis.”

“Makes sense. I’m sure Lance is excited,” said Luke.

“He can't stop bouncing. I'm slightly terrified that I let him drive.” Keith shook his head as he glanced at his husband.

“Well tell him congratulations too. You both are going to make wonderful parents,” said Luke, “keep us posted. We want to be a part of this. Best uncles.”

“You're going to have to battle Shiro and Matt for that title,” Keith said.

“Don’t you worry…” Luke stopped talking as Liam kept trying to take the phone.

Finally, after a struggle, Liam nabbed it. “Luke - give me a minute… Keith, I’m really happy for you, but there is actually something I wanted to discuss. I was waiting for the graduation celebration to finish, but maybe I can discuss it with you now?”

“Sure what's up?” Keith was unsure if he needed to shift into his role as Liam's mentor.

“Did you talk with Shiro about what’s going on with Allura?” he asked.

“No… is everything okay over there?” Keith shifted in his seat as his tone reflected his concern.

Liam sighed. “Allura - she’s been suspended by the board. She’s currently under investigation and is not permitted to host sessions. I’m moving to Shiro’s group sessions next week until its been cleared up or I’m recommended a new therapist.” 

“Wait someone reported her? I know she was slightly unprofessional with me, but I would never report her. She’s like family to us.”

“Yeah, well apparently she broke some pretty big rule, but Shiro won’t spill. I get it, but I figured you’d want to know.” Liam grunted. “I’m just so surprised.”

“It doesn’t even sound like something she’d do. I’ll see what I can get out of Shiro. Thanks for letting me know.”

“Yeah. I’ll keep you posted if I have to take a new therapist. I’m holding out for Allura’s return,” said Liam. 

“She’ll come back. If I find anything out from Shiro, I’ll send you a text.”

“Thanks.” He paused and cleared his throat. “I’ll let you go. Congrats again! I’m so happy for you both.” 

“Thanks, Liam.” Keith said his goodbye as he hung up sighing and leaning his head back against the seat.

Lance continued to hum happily and tapped on the steering wheel until he captured Keith’s concerned look from the corner of his eye. “Something happen with Liam?” 

“Liam’s fine. It’s Allura… her license has been suspended by the medical board and she’s under investigation.”

“Holy shit - What for?” 

“He didn’t know. I guess she broke some big rule or someone thinks she did.”

“Damn. I can’t believe Allura would do something like that. She always seemed so straight laced.” Lance turned the car into a small lot with a restaurant and waved at the group before he rounded to a parking space. 

“I don’t think she did. Someone could have falsely accused her.”

Lance shrugged his shoulders. “Are you gonna like call her or something. I mean the last time you saw her, it was a bit odd.” 

“I’m going to ask Shiro first. I’m no longer her patient so I’m not sure if its my place to say anything.”

“Okay. Come on - Shay is giving that really scary hungry gaze again.” 

They stepped out of the car and greeted everyone before going to the chic diner styled to the 1950’s. They took a large center table. Melly immediately wanting Lance to detail the whole process and already passing along her advice for raising smaller children. 

Shiro sat across from Keith, joining in on the parent talk, but noticed the stern look on Keith’s face - the face he always gave when he wanted to discuss something. “Matt, I’ll be back. Just realized I left my wallet in the car.” Matt didn’t question it and kissed him before getting up, “Keith, join me for a minute?” 

“Sure.” Keith stood, quickly kissing Lance’s cheek before following Shiro out of the restaurant.

Once they were outside, Shiro stopped and turned. “Alright. Spill. What happened? Did you nearly panic at the agency?”

“This isn’t about me. What the hell is going on with Allura?” Keith crossed his arms and glared at Shiro.

Shiro stepped back. “Shit… Liam told you, didn’t he?”

“Of course he told me. I’m still his mentor and this affects him. That and she’s my friend as well as practically part of the family after everything.”

“Really? Huh… you should likely tell Allura that.” Shiro shook his head, returning to the point. “Look, I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell Liam. Allura asked me not to discuss the details with any of her clients, but since you’re no longer her client…” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Someone filed a complaint that Allura was breaking professional standards due to conspiring with a client out of sessions. Specifically, dating a client.”

“She’s not actually… are you serious?”

Shiro rubbed the back of his head. “It’s complicated. From what I’ve witness, she never broke professional standards. He hadn’t been her client for a few months and, from what I know of, she wasn’t communicating with him before they bumped into each other again.”

“This is ridiculous. I mean I’m happy for her that she found someone, but whoever reported her is an ass.” Keith huffed.

“I haven’t figured out who reported her, but...” He bit his bottom lip. “Keith, there was a reason I didn’t want to bring it up. It’s not just complicated for her situation, but it’s complicated for you personally as well.”

“How is this complicated for me?”

“Because, you know him.” Shiro paused, hoping Keith would say something, but instead he was met with silence and a glare of impatience. “Remember that guy you would fight in the illegal ring. The one you crippled cause of his comment on Lance?”

“What!? No! I was perfectly okay with her treating him, but dating him!?”

“Trust me, I thought it was weird too. I tried to tell her everything I knew about the guy, but of course she knew everything. I’m not completely agreeing with her choices, but he treats her right and is honestly nothing like the man you used to fight. It’s weird thinking they are the same person.”

“I still don’t trust him.” Keith turned away mumbling to himself as he walked back into the restaurant. “Even if I broke him.”

Shiro patted his back and chuckled. “Maybe you broke him enough to become worthy of Allura’s affections. Regardless, maybe you should call her. I’ll text you her cellphone. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I finally gave it to you.”

“I swear if he hurts her…”

Shiro chuckled and clicked send on his cellphone as they arrived back at the table. “Call her… Soon.”

As they sat down Keith was still as stoic and grumpy as before.

Lance raised an eyebrow and nudged Keith with his shoulder. “Why Mr. Grumpy Face?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about.” He rested his forehead on Lance’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” He leaned down and kissed Keith’s forehead, noticing a small set of sweat and a light tremble. Without making it noticeable, Lance slipped his hand to interlock with Keith’s, smoothing him with his thumb and tapping at the rhythm of a steady breath.

He did all of it while continuing his conversation with the table - casual and aloof. Naturally taking care of his spouse.

After a few moments Keith calmed down and saved Lance from the barrage of questions from Melly and the others. “I promise we will let you all know once we have solid information on being selected.”

“You better not hold out on us,” warned Trish, “we McClains love children.”

“And I will come and assist when the time comes,” added Melly, “just as I did for Miguel and Natalie.”

Natalie rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly as a message to the couple.

Lance chuckled. “Thank you  _ Mamí,  _ I promise we will let you know if we need any help.”

“We might have to make a schedule with the number of people who are going to want to help.” Keith smiled as he squeezed Lance’s hand.

“At this point I’m not even certain they are gonna let us even  _ parent _ our own child,” commented Lance and pulled Keith’s seat closer.

“Nope,” replied Pidge, “he or she belongs to the people now.”

“Then it's a good thing the  _ people _ live all the way in Orlando. We’ll at least have some input in the way our children are raised.” Keith shook his head.

“We’ll see about that.” Pidge laughed mischievously.

Lance shook his head as well and took a deep breath. “Just let us have this one, Pidge?”

She groaned and gave in. “Fine. But I will assess the status of your ability to parent and determine from there if my interventions are needed.”

“Your interventions will not be needed.” Keith smiled.

“Leave them be,” said Matt as he pushed his hand down her head, “they’ll be fine. You just be awesome aunt Pidge.” 

“Katie.” She muffled. “Awesome aunt Katie.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Yup awesome aunt Katie the green paladin who will get them all into so much trouble.”

Pidge snickered like a snake and gave a knowing glance to Keith. “As long as we are aware of my intentions. You won’t be too surprised.” 

“The two of you,” said Lance, “I swear you’re telepathic at times.” 

“Keith! You weren’t supposed to tell him of our secret powers!” she joked. 

“I said nothing. He just knows things!”

“The Blue Paladin knows all.” Lance gave an obnoxious grin and wink. 

The other paladins all rolled their eyes in unison. 

“Can we all eat?” asked Ginny, “I’m starving.” 

“Yes…” Suddenly the table froze and shivered with a sense of dread. “Can we?” asked Shay. 

“Of course!” Hunk quickly waved over a waiter.

With that, they went back to dinner, talking, eating all while Lance kept Keith from going near the edge in silence. 

#

###  _ 25 May - 1:30 - It’s all coming together. _

“You seem rather chipper?” Acxa nearly couldn’t believe the Keith sitting before her. “I assume Lance’s graduation went well?” 

“It was perfect. He loved the surprises… all of them.” Keith was unable to stop the shaking of his leg, but it wasn’t from his anxiety. He was genuinely happy.

Acxa relaxed, feeling Keith energy brighten the room. “Then the adoption paperwork is complete? Have you turned it in?” 

“We did the next day. He was going to wait for everyone to leave first, but they figured it out and insisted we go right then.”

“And? How did it feel turning those documents in?” 

“Oddly enough it was like I could relax.” He leaned forward in the chair. “I expected to be more anxious, but I’ve done my part and now we wait. We wait just like everyone else.”

“That’s good. You’re showing a positive response to what’s about to happen. How did you prepare? Go over the steps with me.”

Keith started to explain exactly how he handled the situation. From reading the book Shiro had referred to doing his own research it was clear that he had made sure to be completely prepared. “I only left the signing for Lance. We had talked about what we wanted for so long a lot of the questions were easy to answer.”

Acxa appeared as she if she were about to actually applaud him. “I’m impressed. If I may?” She stood up, walking over to her bookshelf and removing two books to hand to him. “I recommend these as well. The first one,  _ Children and Mental Health _ , I highly recommend from personal experience. Enjoy them and don’t worry about returning them. I’m often rebuying those.” 

“Thanks.” Keith took them both and had to restrain himself from flipping through. “Personal experience?”

Acxa laughed lightly into her hand. “Yes. I used it with my wife when she began to show signs of depression from her past abuse. It helped me really understand how to help her as a spouse and not as a therapist. I recommend that be the one you and Lance read together.” 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I'm sure Lance is going to be very appreciative.”

“It’s alright. I just want you to know I don’t only speak about this as your therapist. I also have personal experience too and I’m here if you have any questions.” 

“That means more than I think you know. I have friends here but my family… they're on the other side of the country.”

“Yes. They were just here, correct? Tell me a little about how it feels to be so far away from them?” 

“It's quiet. When we lived in Orlando everyone was in constant communication. Since we moved.” Keith sighed as he leaned back. Some of the joy he had shown earlier withered. “It's quiet.”

“You hate the quiet?” She probed.

“I hate being outside of their lives.”

“What do you plan on doing about it?” 

“What can I do? I chose this. I moved away. This is a result of my decisions. I can't blame them for letting the connections waver.”

“Maybe - Call more. Do you initiate a lot of conversations?”

“I...” Keith thought for a moment. “No.”

She raised an eyebrow and nearly groaned “Do I even need to say it?”

“No you don't. I will call them. Regularly.”

“We’ll talk about it again next session.” She shook her head and wrote some notes down. “How is work?”

“Work is good. We begin field missions soon. Well field missions outside of L.A.”

“Excited? Nervous?”

“Both honestly. It will more than likely mean nights away from Lance.”

“But your plan is strong and so is your team,” she reminded him.

“I know and I'm not worried.”

“Glad to hear.” She looked at the time. “We have five minutes left. Anything you wish to discuss?”

“Not that I can think of. I guess I’ll see you next month.” Keith stood collecting his jacket and helmet.

As his hand reached for the door and Acxa made her way to her desk, she paused and said one final thing to him. “You’re doing really well, Keith. I know you doubt yourself at times, but you’re strong and I’ve never seen you as happy as you are right now. Keep this up and I may recommend ending session and leaving us on emergencies only.” 

“Is that possible with my job placement? I thought the condition on my approval was that I continued treatment.”

“I didn’t say now - I said over time.” She chuckled. “And moving to quarterly is still not considered a dismissal of treatment.” She grinned as she lifted a folder to begin reading it. Coy, thoughtful, and mischievous, she turned her chair and gave away her thoughts with the click of her pen. “Next month. And read those books.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” Keith shook his head with a silent chuckle as he left. 

#

###  _ 5 June - 6:00 - Its odd being away from her. She’s one year away from adulthood… how would you be handling that news? _

<//>

_ (Group Chat: Paladins of Voltron) _

_ Lance: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY! _

_ Lance: <image sent> _

_ Ginny: Is that Blue in a dress? _

_ Ginny: I LOVE IT! _

_ Keith: Sadly I'm not sure Blue loves it so much _

_ Keith: I'm sorry again we couldn't make it down. _

_ Ginny: It’s fine. I completely understand. It was more fun spending time together last month.  _

_ Ginny: I miss you both like crazy.  _

_ Pidge: AGREED!  _

_ Pidge: And you missed the AMAZING birthday breakfast by Hunk.  _

_ Shiro: I must say, other than the fact you’re going to be a parent. Hunk - you’re cooking has gotten even better since Shay became pregnant.  _

_ Hunk: She's giving me plenty of opportunity to practice. _

_ Lance: Now I’m super jealous! _

_ Ginny: You did miss out on some good french toast.  _

_ Lance: T-T _

_ Keith: I told you that I would bake for you. All you had to do was ask. _

_ Keith: So Ginny any big plans for today? _

_ Ginny: Already had breakfast with the other paladins. Mami is taking me out to lunch and then Freddy is taking me out for a romantic dinner.  _

_ Ginny: No joke! He used the word “romantic.”  _

_ Keith: Glad to know he actually listens to my advice _

_ Ginny: I don’t appreciate you two talking all the time.  _

_ Lance: He’s just asking his dads for advice. Plus its better he asks us than someone you don’t know.  _

_ Keith: I’m hurt Ginny. You were the one who was overjoyed that we were bonding with Freddy. _

_ Ginny: Now it feels like you are conspiring against me instead of being on my team.  _

_ Pidge: Do I need to teach them a lesson on loyalty, princess?  _

_ Keith: You will teach us nothing! _

_ Hunk: I thought today was supposed to be a good day. No fighting! _

_ Shiro: I agree with Hunk.  _

_ Ginny: A day of truce will be followed due to my birthday.  _

_ Ginny: But you both have been warned.  _

_ Lance: WOW _

_ Keith: I’m so hurt… _

_ Pidge: Be hurt!  _

_ Pidge: Have fun today princess!  _

_ Ginny: thank you!  _

_ Keith: We love you _

_ Hunk: All the Paladins love you! _

_ Shiro: agreed. Enjoy your day! _

_ Ginny: I will!  _

_ Ginny: Love you all!  _

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who Allura is dating???? (I mean, its obvious). 
> 
> Thanks for the love and see you all in two weeks. Please leave comments and kudos. They fuel us! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	17. Year 7 - Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt  
> Level 4 - Positive Change and Deceiving Eyes  
> Level 5 - ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SMUT WARNING** : Consensual smut/sexting. Marked off with quote line for easy skipping. 
> 
> So... nothing to say. It's been busy for us! We love you all. Enjoy (more Barry - YAY!) - Luna & Vulpes

###  _ 30 June - 12:00 - It's been so peaceful. My mind. My home. My husband. Even my work. I’ve never felt so at peace. _

Keith tossed a small stack of folders on his desk as he quickly grabbed his keys and wallet out of the drawer. Their team debriefing had lasted longer than it should have and he was running out of time to grab lunch. He jumped slightly as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered while slipping on his jacket.

“Hello is this Mr. Keith Kogane-McClain?” said a raspy female voice in a tone strict and professional.

“Yes, may I ask who’s calling?” He paused in his rush and leaned against the desk.

“Yes, this is Honerva Galra from the Department of Children Services calling in regards to your adoption application co-signed by your husband, Lance Kogane-McClain.”

“Oh of course! Is everything okay with the application?” 

“Yes, in regards to your application, everything appears to be correct. I’m calling to schedule our first interview and to introduce myself as the Social Worker on the case. I was wondering if you both are available next Wednesday at eleven in the morning?”

“I would have to speak with my husband and get back to you, but I’m sure that will probably work out just fine.”

“Feel free to call me back and if I do not answer, leave me a message if you can attend. For now I will pencil you in for that date and time. Call the number from the application packet and then press 456. That is my extension.”

“Thank you. I’ll definitely be calling you back today. Is there anything else we need to do at this point?”

“Bring two forms of ID and copies of your pay stubs from the past month as proof of employment. Other than that, I will see you then.”

“Yes, ma’am, I look forward to meeting you in person.”

“Have a good day.” She hung up.

<//>

_ Keith: BLUE! _

_ Lance: What happened?  _

_ Lance: You never text in all caps. _

_ Keith: Can you take the day off next Wednesday? _

_ <//> _

Keith sat down at his desk, completely forgetting about his hunger, and starting filling out the paperwork to take the day off. 

<//>

_ Lance: I’ll need a really good reason. I don’t really have a lot of personal days yet. Why? _

_ Keith: The social worker just called and wants to meet with us to do the first interview. _

_ Lance: I will take the day off!  _

_ Lance: What did they say? _

_ Keith: Her name is Honerva Galra and she just wants to meet us and start the first interview.  _

_ Keith: She seems very to the point _

_ Lance: That might be good! Get the job done! _

_ Lance: And this is a job we want done.  _

_ Keith: I need to call her back _

_ Keith: this is it Blue this is the next step. _

_ Lance: When we get home, let’s review that packet again.  _

_ Lance: maybe even that book too? _

_ Keith: I'll grab a bottle of wine _

_ Keith: couch cuddles? _

_ Lance: cuddles, book, and wine.  _

_ Lance: Sounds perfect. _

_ Lance: have to go. _

_ Keith: I love you _

_ Lance: I love you more. _

_ # _

###  _ 4 July - 18:67 - We’ve been studying. Preparing for anything the interview might try and throw our way. One more day. _

_ <\\\> _

_ Pidge: Boy. _

_ Pidge: drop everything you are doing _

_ Pidge: Come to this address. _

_ Pidge: <contect attached> _

_ Barry: Mystery demands _

_ Barry: Dare I ask why I am dropping out of this raid in the middle of it _

_ Pidge: I want you to pick me up _

_ Pidge: It’s my brother’s house and my niece is already asleep.  _

_ Pidge: I just would prefer if you picked me up instead of me asking him or Shiro to take me home. _

_ Barry: I'm already in the car _

_ Pidge: Awesome _

_ Pidge: we can hang if you want _

_ Barry: Well we can decide what to do once I pick you up _

_ Barry: I'm always up for hanging out _

_ Pidge: Text me when you’re outside. _

_ Pidge: Don’t come to the door. _

_ Barry: You sure?  _

_ Pidge: Just text me. _

_ Barry: Alright _

_ <\\\> _

When Barry sent the text, he waited outside the townhouse wondering what exactly was taking so long. When the door cracked open, he heard Pidge’s loud voice and someone else arguing.

“Matt! Stay inside! I can walk myself out!” she pushed him away from the door and tried to close it behind her.

“No way! I have to meet this mystery boy,” demanded Matt. He yanked the door back, placed his opened palm on her face and shoved her back.

“Damn it!” She chased after her brother, whom looked exactly like her. “Barry! Start the car!”

Matt rolled his eyes and walked to the car and leaned over to the passenger window and greeted Barry politely, “Hello. I’m Matt. Pidge’s brother. You are?”

“Uh, Barry… Katie's co-worker slash friend.”

“Barry,” Matt extended his hand through the window to shake, “It's nice to meet you. I’m sorry, but Pidge doesn’t talk a lot about you. I’ve only heard you ever referred to as Boy.”

Barry shook the hand with a chuckle. “She has a thing for pet names.”

Matt groaned. “You have no idea.”

“Are you happy now? You met Barry… can I go?” Pidge demanded.

“What? You don’t want to invite him inside? He can meet Shiro…”

“No! No way! I know how Shiro can be. Not happening!”

“What are you talking about?” Matt couldn’t hide his knowing smile.

Pidge shoved her brother away from the door and forcefully entered the car. She glared at him with murder. “Go away!”

“Fine, fine. But you’re welcome to our home at anytime,” said Matt to Barry.

“It was nice meeting you, Matt.” Barry gave him a wave as Pidge started rolling up the window.

“Well… Drive!” she commanded.

“Behave Pidge!” shouted Matt as the car began to drive away. She slouched on the seat, arms crossed, and a  grimace on her face. 

“Well he didn't seem so bad.” Barry smirked at he glanced to Pidge. “So what's the plan?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. I’ll follow your lead.”

“What's wrong?”

She puckered her lips and looked out the window, “Matt. He made things awkward.”

“I don't think so. Nothing has changed. You're still Katie and I'm still just Boy.” He shrugged as he focused on the road.

She shook her head, “Don’t call me Katie. It’s too personal.”

“Pidge it is then.”

“Good…” she remained silent and tried not to look at Barry, but her mind kept wandering to the conversation she had with Matt and Shiro. What they had said was impossible.

It had to be impossible.

Hating the thoughts, she decided to directly address it. “Sorry about Matt. He likes to get into my business and I’d prefer keeping you to myself for now. Once someone I know gets roped into my family and paladin stuff, there is no leaving my side.”

“That doesn't sound nearly as awful as your tone implies. Though I'm flattered you're selfish about me.”

Pidge carefully looked up towards him. “Don’t make it sound like that. It’s weird.”

“How is it weird?”

“You make it sound like Matt and Shiro are right. That you like me,” she huffed a frustrated breath.

“I thought that was obvious. I do like you, Pidge. Feelings aside though, I respect you more than anything and you're my friend first and foremost.”

Pidge chuckled, a little maddening, “I’m sorry. When you say like, you mean as friends, right? I’m implying that Matt and Shiro mean romantically.”

“I'm aware what you're implying. My statement still stands.”

She stopped and sat up straight, “Wait a second! You like me -  _ romantically?!” _

“Of course. You're smart and witty and funny. None of that means that I would pursue a relationship like that though. I never expected anything more than a friendship.”

Pidge stares at him, shocked and confused. “You - you like me.” She repeated, but then attempted to nip anything further, “but you know I don’t like you back, in that way?”

“I know.” Barry looked to her with a smile.

Astonished, she stumbled on a few words, before giving a warning. “You’re not like  _ long gaming _ this, right? You’re not trying to weigh me down?”

“Nope. Just your friend.” 

Pidge hummed a growl. “You swear?”

“I swear on my life.”

“Okay… truce? If I feel at any point you’re crossing the line, I have the right to murder you.”

“I can agree to that, but nothing is going to change. I will still be your friend and only your friend. At least for as long as you'll allow me to be.”

“For which you’re implying your demise, right? By my hands,” she joked, relaxing more.

“Yup.” He laughed as they parked at a chinese take out place. “Food and then marathon of Brooklyn Nine Nine?”

Pidge smiled, relieved that it felt as if nothing changed, “Sounds great. Especially since you’re paying.”

“I'm always paying.” He shook his head and exited the car.

She took a moment to get out, saying a small prayer that nothing ever changed between them, but having the knowledge didn’t help the thoughts mixed in her mind.

She hated to admit that she had known - she’d always known - but she had hoped it was a lie. 

Regardless, he knew of her feelings now and she trusted his words. At no time ever would Pidge fall for Barry - ever.

# 

###  _ 5 July - 10:45 - There is that nervousness again, but like my wedding day, there is that lingering feeling of hope. _

Lance’s knee kept shaking as his thumb soothes Keith’s palm. They arrived early, checked in, and were asked to wait in the lobby. Hours of reading, talking, and planning were put into preparing for the interview. There was no way they felt they could be denied application approval.

Lance checked his watch and his phone for the time, begging that one of them would turn to eleven.

“I know you're trying to keep me calm but your anxiousness isn't helping. I love you, take a deep breath.”

He nodded his head and slowly inhaled and exhaled, almost like a woman giving birth. “I’m sorry. It’s just - this is a make or break moment.”

“I know. We did everything right that we could. No matter whether we make or it breaks us, we will keep moving forward and we will keep fighting.”

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand before kissing it. Seconds later an older woman in her late fifties with long white straight hair and a stern face entered the lobby. “Mr. Kogane-McClain?” She called, voice cracking with eeriness that brought a tension to each word.

Keith stood pulling Lance to his feet. “Mrs. Galra, thank you for scheduling this interview so quickly.” He spoke as they walked over to her.

“I appreciate the application having no errors,” she replied and escorted them through a door and down a hallway to her office.

Her office was small, barely the size of Keith’s cubical. She attempted to keep it organized, but the stacks of papers made it too difficult to keep up. 

She didn’t immediately begin to speak, rising the tension as the couple sat across from her and waited with their hands holdings.

The two glanced at each other and tried to figure out if they should speak first, but before they could, she talked from behind her folder.

“Congratulations for your interest in adoption. To explain this process a little,” she went directly to the point, “I have reviewed your application and completed a background. Today I will verify you annual income and determine if you are able to afford adopting. We will have a small interview and then I will review everything and have a result for you in about a week. Any questions?”

“I do not have any. Lance?” Keith looked to his husband as he handed Honerva a folder with their pay stubs.

“None so far,” he smiled nervously.

Honerva took the folder and placed it within the other. “Alright, so Lance, your a recent graduate of UCF and completed an internship. You’re employed by Dreamworks. It’s full time?”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied with his throat nearly closed.

“And how is your work schedule?”

“Currently I work nine to five, Monday through Friday. We are expected to work overtime closer to deadlines, but I’m told in advance.”

She took notes and gave no indication of the answer being positive or negative. She continued, “You’re from Florida and you’ve have a history of longtime employment. You show commitment.”

“Yes,” he replied, “I only quit once I was able to afford going back to school.”

“And how did you afford it? Your credit history does not show student loan debt.”

Lance blink, surprised by the extensive amount of information she had on him. “My husband paid for me to go while we were still dating.”

“That is rather ambitious. Where did you collect that amount of money?” she asked Keith.

“I did not have family during my service in the army. Not having to pay for a stateside residence at the time helped me save money. There was also the settlement I received from an accident that occured years ago.”

She accepted the answer and wrote down more notes. “Now you sir, you work for the FBI since July, prior to that a bakery in Orlando after being honorably discharged from the Army. Are you permitted to discuss the reason behind your discharge?”

“Yes, ma'am. I was discharged due to developing post traumatic stress disorder as a result of watching my comrade and best friend due in the field.” Keith gently squeezed Lance’s hand. It didn't matter how many times he said it; it always hurt.

“Are you seeking medical assistance for your PTSD and do you have any other medical concerns either health or physical illness I need to be made aware of?”

“Yes, ma'am and the only other concerns would be residual after effects from my accident. All of those are detailed in the medical report I included in the folder we brought today.”

“Yes. I saw that. Thank you for such a detailed packet. Not many couples come so well prepared.” She jotted down more notes before reaching in a drawer for some documents and handed them to Keith, “I’m going to need your consent to contact your therapist and your mental health history. Include the information of contact and understand I will be interviewing your therapist for a recommendation if you are fit to be a parent.”

“I understand.” He started to fill out the forms, having the information already prepared. “Dr. Acxa is expecting your call. She is completely aware that we are beginning this process.”

“Glad to hear.” She closed the folder and for the first time looked directly at the pair. “Now for the hardest question. Why do you two wish to adopt a child?”

Lance stopped breathing for a second. He knew the answer. He dreamed it nearly every night, but the words escaped him and all he could do was turn to Keith and ask him to speak the words within his mind.

“We wanted a family. A chance to give a child what Lance grew up knowing and what I found when I met his brother in the line of duty. There's nothing more important to us than our family.” Keith smiled as he gave Lance's hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Yes. In your application you noted having been a foster child. Never adopted, correct? Do you believe that gives you an advantage to wanting to give a child a good home?”

“I was thirteen when my parents died and I never found the right family as a kid after that. I do honestly. I know what it was like but I also remember what it was like to have two loving parents.”

For the first time Honerva cracked a small, but fleeting grin. “And you Lance? Is there anything you would like to add?”

Lance nodded his head but kept his eyes on Keith for encouragement, “Yes. Not only do I have complete faith in my husband’s abilities to be a father, but I have evidence. When my brother passed, he helped fill the role for my niece. She was ten at the time, and he stuck around to help and raise her. It’s part of the reason I fell in love with him. He’s always been a family man. I come from a large family and it’s all I’ve ever known, so to see him take care of her, take her under his wing…” he throat choked as he held back a cry, “I can only imagine how good he’s going to be when it’s our child.”

Honerva didn’t reply, letting the couple live in the moment as she opened the folder again and wrote down notes. “Okay. All I have left now is a few questions on adoption preference for verification and some documents for you to take home - and some homework.”

They refocused, still at the edge of their seats from the whole process. 

She continued, “this is a packet explaining your rights during the whole adoption process and the phases we will be going through. Finding a match can take anywhere from weeks to years and you have the right to dismiss your application as long as you aren’t already in the process of accepting a child. You also have the right to become foster parents in order to move higher on the list, but that is not required. We mainly keep our focus on children in the state of California, but if at anytime you are offered a child from another state, you simply let me know so that I may take over the case and be your representative from the state. Also not required, but highly recommended - especially since you are a same sex marriage - is you get an adoption lawyer. They will assist with your rights especially if you feel I am not complying with any of the laws or to have a middle man assist you with the process to review contracts and agreements. Understand?”

“Yes,” they said in unison as Keith took the papers.

“To verify your application, you are looking to adopt a newborn with a Hispanic descent but no particular country of origin, correct?”

“Correct,” they replied together.

“You also have no preference in gender.”

“Correct.”

“And you prefer a closed adoption but are open to an agreement if negotiated. Correct?”

“Correct.”

“You did add in additional comments that you’re willing to consider adoption age up to five if the process should take longer than a year to match. Is that accurate?”

“Yes.”

“And you are willing to be matched with a pregnant woman and opened to being interviewed by birthing mother.”

“Yes.”

“Everything seems in order. All I need now is reference letters. We don’t ask for them in the application because I prefer to make recommendations based on your answers. Since you do come from large family, if you can have some of your family members write a letter, especially that niece. Letters from children and teenagers are always a boost in being chosen. Keith, if you have any mentors or ex-comrade in arms you’ve kept in touch with, that will boost your folder even more. The more your folder shows that you are two men ready to welcome a family and that you are well adjusted and honorable, the higher the chance you will be selected. Provide me some personal photos of you as a couple and with your family members and as a couple write a letter explaining your intentions for wanting to adopt and why you wish to be parents. I will be completing my approval process and if you are accepted, I will collect those items to create your portfolio. Understood?”

“Yes.” They smiled, feeling the tension turning into a bright light of hope.

“Good. Any other questions for me?”

“As of right now, no. We’ll read over everything and likely then we will have questions. Lance?”

“Just a small question - be realistic with us. How difficult is it for a same sex couple to adopt a child?” He bit his lip and waited patiently for her to reply.

“If we were a different state, I would say it would take much longer, but luckily in California we’ve seen more opportunities for same sex couples. On average, there isn’t a massive difference in wait time between same and opposite sex couples.”

Lance sighed in relief, “I’m glad to hear.”

“I will be mindful of making sure to match you with someone who is open minded to same sex couples. You’re not my first and you won’t be my last.”

“Thank you. If you need any more information feel free to contact us at any time.” Keith smiled.

“Of course. Thank you for coming and I look forward to working with you during the process.” She stood and shook both their hands before escorting them to the lobby. 

Once she was gone, Lance pulled Keith closer by their held hands. “I - I think this went well.”

“I agree. Now we have the rest of the day to ourselves. What do you want to do?”

“Can we go shopping? Like - baby shopping? I want to nest a little. Browse a bit.” He smiled.

“We can go baby shopping. Remember no big purchases until we know for sure.” Keith pulled him close and kissed him.

“I promise we don’t even have to buy anything. But! We can start the baby registry,” they exited to the parking lot and found their car.

“I love seeing you this excited.” Keith slipped in the passenger seat allowing Lance to take them wherever he wanted to go.

“I am really excited. It feels real. Like, I feel as if we’re trying to get pregnant and now we’re in that waiting period before we find out - I don’t know. I’m just trying to make sense of my joy.” He pulled out the car and drove off towards the shopping plaza he had in mind, “I was thinking, we should consider getting a lawyer. I don’t want any of this to go wrong.”

“We can look into it. I don’t even know where to start with that.”

Lance thought for a moment, “Why not ask your therapist? She seems knowledgeable on certain things. I’m sure she can give you some assistance.”

“I’ll do that at my next appointment then.”

“Perfect.” Lance’s smile shined like the California sunrise. His excitement radiated out of the car and to the street. 

He couldn’t explain the pride in his heart. The overwhelming sensation in his heart and the near experience of joyful tears every second that passed. 

At a red light, he turned to see Keith and noted his straight posture and casual grin. At ease and in peace, Lance knew that Keith felt the same. Their expression overtly different - but the emotions were the same.

He reached his hand over to his loving husband and pulled it up for a kiss. 

“No baby on the motorcycle,” he said with a chuckle.

“I promise. No baby on the motorcycle. That does not mean I’m getting rid of it.”

“I would never ask you to do that!” Lance acted overly dramatic, “just because we are going to be parents does not mean you have to give up your sexiness. I will never wish that.”

“So I’m going to be the sexy gay dad. I can work with that.” Keith grinned.

“Yeah ya can.” Lance leaned over to nab a kiss before the light turned green. “Just wait until what I have in store for you tonight.” 

“You tease.”

“I do… but you love me for it.” 

“I do love you.”

“And…” He parked the car and grabbed Keith’s shirt, pulling him just to the point they nearly kissed. “I love you more…” 

#

###  _ 10 July - 17:14 - I sometimes forget what it is I need to work on when everything in life is going so right. _

<//>

_ Shiro: Will you ever learn to take the initiative? _

_ Keith: Probably not _

_ Keith: I swear I was going to call her. I really was. We just got so wrapped up in the interview with the social worker and work and… now i’m just making excuses _

_ Shiro: Its because it’s him, isn’t it? _

_ Keith:... _

_ Keith: I don’t hate him… _

_ Keith: I just don’t trust him _

_ Shiro: But by not calling her, you’re also saying you don’t trust her. _

_ Shiro: Just throwing that thought around. _

_ Keith: Stop being right all the time _

_ Shiro: It’s impossible _

_ Keith: -__- _

_ Shiro: I’ll be waiting to hear that you called her. _

_ # _

Keith sat in the meeting room glaring at his phone in annoyed anger. His chin resting on the table as James walked into the room and slid him a folder. 

“Seems we got our first case in… why are you gloomy? Haven’t seen a serious face on you in weeks.”

“I have a call I'm supposed to make. My old mentor is bugging me about it.” Keith huffed as he shoved the phone in his pocket.

“Do you need to take it now or can we briefly talk about the case? We finally got assigned to something up north. A series of kidnappings and rapes,” James slowly pushed the folder closer to Keith, “we’ll need to leave tomorrow morning.”

“Damn… it's like more pop up every time we put one away.” He grabbed the folder and started to look through it. “Where up north will we be going?”

“Sacramento. We’ll take a company van and drive up together. It’s the whole team.”

“I figured it would be all of us. This is not a small case. I’m gonna have to let Lance know tonight.”

“Take the folder with you and brush up. We draw straws tomorrow to see who drives, so don’t come sleepy.” James began to walk away, but paused, “oh and make sure to pack pajamas. We’ll be sharing a hotel room, us men, and I’m sure your BDSM wear is not appropriate.” 

“I own actual pajamas.” Keith chucked a stress ball at his head.

James barely dodged it and laugh. “And no  _ personal _ calls. You guys can go without your games for a week.”

“I will call my husband but I promise no games.” Keith took the file and moved passed James to his desk.

James followed and leave on the wall dividing their desks. “You think Lance is going to be upset you need to leave last minute for a week?” 

“He knew the likelihood of this happening. He will understand.” Keith started to gather his things.

“Just want to make sure he won’t get jealous or anything.” He swiftly slipped into his cubicle and sat at his desk, “he just seems like the jealous type at times.” 

Keith laughed as he looked to James. “Clearly you don't know my husband.”

“Oh? Explain! Cause he seemed pretty jealous at the game night.” 

“You need glasses. There was no jealousy.”

“Are you sure? He didn’t really like the idea of ya paired together.”

“He was thrown off because I'm always his partner. That's all it was.”

James made a grunting noise, disagreeing and dismissing the topic. “I guess you know him better. Not like you, right? I’m sure you wouldn’t be jealous if someone wanted to take Lance away from you.”

Keith started down at his bag as his muscles tensed. It had been years since he thought of the fights. The things Lotor had whispered in his ear. With a shiver and a shake of his head he placed the last file in his bag. “Of course not.”

James peeked up and saw the forced sternness on Keith’s face. “Yeah… of course not.” He clicked his tongue at the top of his mouth and watched as Keith left, “see you tomorrow. Six AM!”

Keith waved over his head at him and kept walking. As he got to the elevator he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “Please pick up.”

“Hello?” a soft and familiar British voice spoke on the other end.

“Allura, it’s Keith.”

”Keith! I’m so happy you called. How are you?”

“Uh great honestly. Everything has been going well over here. What about you?”

“I,” she paused, “Keith I know you already know the news. I appreciate your kindness in pretending you don’t.”

“Then you want my honest opinion?”

“I fear it, but I respect you enough to hear it.”

“He may have  _ changed  _ but this is a horrible idea. I don't trust him. The people we were in the fights don't just disappear. That is still us. We will always be capable of that. I don't want to see you get hurt.”

“Do you not think I know that? I was his therapist for a few months before he dismissed me.” She sighed, trying to not tremble with each word, “I’m being careful and he’s in therapy. I didn’t just jump into this without realizing all the consequences… but at the same time, I followed my gut.”

“All the consequences? Including the one where your patients are left without their therapist to fend for themselves due to the investigation. Liam reached out to me first. Allura, this can't be worth your career.”

“I didn’t break any of my professional standards. We did not speak for months after he dismissed me and I bumped into him at a bar and we began speaking. He was no longer my client and I have no access to his records without his legal consent. Someone else decided to report me and I promise this investigation will lead to nothing but a false claim,” she harshly spoke in her defense with a twinge of guilt and remorse.

“I get that, but in the meantime the ones paying the price are your patients. I'm not blaming you. I'm looking out for those I care about.”

“Right… of course this call is about Liam.” She paused and tried to hide the sound of a whimper, “I promise I told all my clients to seek other therapists and I provided them with references. Some decided to stay with Shiro for his group and I will make up for the lost time once I’m back in practice.”

“Allura, I care about you too. I meant what I said when I left. You are family. I want Liam to hold onto the progress he's made but I want you to be happy and safe as well.” Keith sighed as he sat on his motorcycle.

She sniffled and let out a small cry. “I’m just so sorry, Keith… I feel like I’ve failed so many people. I’ve failed you and Liam. I just - I couldn’t help but like Lotor’s company. I hadn’t had someone treat me so kindly in so long… I just wanted to feel wanted.”

“You didn't fail me and I know Liam feels the same way I do. Allura, the progress I've made over here… you got me where I needed to be to take this step. I will be forever grateful for that.” Keith looked down at his ring. “Don't ever feel guilty for wanting to feel wanted. Finding that person who makes you feel whole is the best thing in the world.”

She huffed, trying to contain her tears, but the shift in her breath relaxed Keith - he could hear her smiling through the phone. “I recall telling you that on many occasions. I’m glad to hear you believe it.” She sniffled again and took a deep and shaky breath. “And I promise, I’m being well taken care of. If at anytime it’s not going well, I won’t stay with him. Trust me, Shiro is looking out for my well being… you were right… he can get a little annoying. But it comes from a good place.”

Keith laughed, “I know. It doesn't end when you move across the country either.”

Allura giggled, “Forever your mentor and forever my friend - for which I hope you and I can become more of? If it’s not to weird for you?”

“I'm pretty sure at the end of our sessions together you were a friend who had the ability to prescribe the medications I needed.”

Allura laughed louder, “Don't let the investigators hear that. It may not help my case.”

“They would have to get clearance to talk with me first.” He grinned happy to hear her laughing.

“Yes,” she relaxed, “how is work going?”

“It’s great. I have a team that understands and works with me. Currently I have to head home and tell Lance that I'm leaving for Sacramento on a week long assignment… tomorrow.”

“Ouch! You travel for work? I didn’t know that.”

“It's a recent development. The team was just cleared for larger cases.”

“That’s good to hear. You must really enjoy your job.”

“I really do. It's a good team and my partner James values my input as a veteran.”

“I’m so happy to hear that! And how is Lance doing?”

“He's excelling. Dreamworks gave him the job and he's… nesting.” Keith chuckled as he remembered Lance sketching out the layout of a nursery.

“Nesting? Why would he be…” Allura stopped and realized the implication, “Keith! Are you having a child? I mean - adopting or whatever?!”

“We started the process. The first interview went smoothly and we are waiting to hear if we've been matched.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Oh Keith! I’m so happy for you both. You were so excited for this before you left and to think it’s happening. I’m sure Ginny must be so thrilled. I need to give her a call. I’ve haven’t really been speaking to many people since this all happened, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is you’re going to be a father!” Her voice cracked, giving into her tears once again. Worst so, Keith heard the ache of something. He knew her joy for them was genuine, but there was something else.

“Allura, you don't have to tell me, but before I left… I have a feeling you… what did you lose?”

Allura sniffled and tried to control her voice to little avail, “when I was twenty-two, my boyfriend and I at the time got accidentally pregnant. Regardless of the accident, we were overjoyed. Then at five months… I had a miscarriage and after some tests learned that the likelyhood of me having children were slim. It took a toll on me and my relationship. My ex left me because I would never be able to give him children - I - I don’t discuss it often, but it makes me feel inadequate at times.”

“Allura…” Keith sighed unsure what to say.

“I know. It’s fine, but that’s why I acted the way I did. I’m sorry I overstepped, but it’s a touchy subject with me.”

“You overstepped as my therapist not as my friend.”

Allura took a deep breath. “Thank you Keith…” she paused to catch a breath, “I promise once this is over, I will take Liam under my wing again if he will have me. And maybe the next time you visit, we can spend some time together? Perhaps even a double date?”

“You want to put us in the same room? You want to put Lance in the same room as him?”

“I - I’m asking that you give him a chance. He does remember what he said and he wants to ask for forgiveness. Your way - however you want, but I don’t want you to not see how we are together.”

“Give me time…”

“I completely understand. Thank you for considering.”

“Yeah… I should go.”

“Of course. Thank you for calling. I really appreciate it. Best of luck with the adoption… and call again anytime.” She paused and bit her lip, nervous about what he might reply.

“Thanks, Allura. Tell Shiro next time he talks to you that I plan on keeping in touch.”

“I will! Send Lance a hello. Have a nice evening,” she happily said.

“You too.” Keith hung up the phone and started his motorcycle.

When he arrived home. He found a home cooked meal for him in the microwave and no husband in sight. Knowing exactly where Lance was, he went up stairs after putting his things away and microwaving his meal. Entering the office, eating his chicken and rice within a bowl, he found Lance on his computer coloring the final images for the book deal that were due in a week.

Completely exhausted, Lance turned and gave a tired smile. “Hey Red. Oh good, you found your dinner.”

“I did and you need rest.” Keith kissed his cheek.

“I’m fine. I don’t need to get into work tomorrow until after lunch. The writers are having a meeting and animators are put on pause. How was work?”

“Work was good. I'm leaving on assignment tomorrow. Well the team is on assignment… in Sacramento.”

Lance stopped drawing and turned around quickly. “Sacramento! How long will you be gone?”

“A week at least…”

Lance pouted like a pleading dog, “A week! That sucks.”

“This is the job. Sometimes it will be shorter than a week, and sometimes longer.”

“Longer!” Lance dramatically pretended to faint back in his chair, “oh someone call a doctor. I’ve become ill with heartache.” He laughed and grabbed Keith’s wrist to motion him to sit on his lap and finish his meal. “I understand. You gotta do what you gotta do. Are you forbidden from making personal calls?”

“Of course not. That was mean. You know I hate leaving you for any length of time.” Keith ate his dinner as he tried to sort through the emotions he felt through the day.

“It’s not a lie that I’m upset, but it’s not heartbreaking. We’ve discuss this. It’s part of the job and a move to the right step. I’ll miss you like crazy.” He wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and swerved then chair around to the computer. With his other hand, he expanded the image on the screen to see its nearly finished work in progress. “I guess I’ll be less distracted to finish these.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” He leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I knew this was part of the job. Just like sometime in the future I’ll have to travel and leave you behind.”

“I know, doesn't make this any easier.”

“I know it doesn’t.” Lance gave Keith a squeeze, “You’re not worried about the stay, are you?”

“No, I just don't like being away from you.”

“Of course not. I don’t like it either, but it’s our reality.” He looked at the image and leaned his head on Keith’s back, “I’m finally somewhat proud of it. I hope they are too.”

“They are always proud of your work. I should get some sleep. I have to report before six tomorrow morning.”

“What?! Nope - so sorry, but you’re going to stay up at least one more hour.” He raised his finger and dragged it down Keith’s spine, “go clean up that bowl and meet me in the bedroom.”

Keith shivered as he did as he was told. Once the bowl was clean and dried he took a moment to calm himself. Despite everything he couldn't get Lotor out of his head. The man was asking for forgiveness. Forgiveness Keith wasn't sure if he even wanted to give.

When he arrived back in the bedroom, Lance has not disappointed in fulfilling his promise. The box was opened, gag and a paddle on the bed, straps and handcuffs waiting, and Lance already only in his boxer briefs. 

“Hey Red…” He lushishly spoke.

“Hey yourself.” Keith grinned and walked over to him. “Are you planning on making tonight enough to get me through the next week?”

“I was considering being courteous to the fact you have to wake up early, but if you would prefer it the other way?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

“I always prefer it the other way. I would take it any way you'll give it to me.”

Lance shivered, “And I thought I was the one providing the words of command.”

“You do provide the words of command.”

Lance hummed happily. “I enjoy that you know your place… speaking of which… would you be against me doing a little dom while you’re gone. It’s actually been something I’ve been thinking about lately. I wondered to myself why I didn’t do it before when we were apart.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Sure?”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “You’re confused… I mean even during moments we aren’t together I give little commands. Little ways to make you suffer while I’m gone and doing things that leave you in a state of my command for longer… like tying you up and leaving you alone while I run errands.”

“Sweet Jesus… you are aware I'm going to be working the entire time I'm away.”

“Yep,” he smiled coyly, “do you understand the thrill behind it now?”

“I get it. Oh I most certainly understand. Now I believe you had a purpose for that gag.” He pointed to the gag on the bed allowing his impatience to show.

“Awesome… so expect that all week.” He grabbed Keith's shoulder and shoved him into the the bed. “Any last words before you’re no longer permitted to speak?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.” Lance grabbed Keith’s shirt and pulled him in to a sultry and lustful kiss that dissolved into something sweet, longing, and gentle. His hand loosened and rested softly on Keith’s chest.

Regardless that there was nothing to worry about - Lance already missed him.

Keith placed his hand over Lances and looked up at him. “I miss you too.”

Lance smiled and dragged his finger down Keith’s cheek and stopped to hold his chin. “I said you had one last set of words,” he played and shut him up with another kiss as they fell back on the bed.

Eventually Keith would be left unable to speak, but for a few more minutes, Lance held him as such - plain and simply as the man he loved.

#

###  _ 13 July - 20:00 - I miss him, but I have to admit how fulfilling it is to be on the field. Getting my hands dirty and being in the field reminds me of working with you. _

James sat on the bed with their files scattered all over the place. Even though they were no longer in the office, not a single member of the team had wanted to stop working. The case wouldn’t stop ticking in their minds and, against procedures, they took everything with them.

Ida and Nadia sat on the second bed looking over the images from the various crime scenes, while Keith and Ryan connected pieces on a cork board near the desk in their hotel room.

Things had been going easy enough and busy, but James couldn’t help his lingering mind and eyes on Keith. He’d cursed the stars when Ryan was assigned to stay with them and he suggested they switch out taking turns on the pull out sofa - he knew it was his way of making sure there was no chance of sharing a bed.

He disliked how well Ryan knew him.

“It's only been half a week and my head already hurts.” Keith sighed as he sat on the floor leaning against the bed. He continued to look at the board hoping the new angle would reveal something.

James found some of the things Keith did adorable -  _ adorable _ \- a word he hated using. He couldn’t believe he was even having the thought, but something about his work partner brought on thoughts such as these.

“I feel as if we are missing someone. Not something,” said Nadia.

“We’ve interviewed several witness and reviewed the others. None stand out,” replied James.

“So we stop looking at who we have interviewed and look at who we didn't.” Keith grabbed a file from next to James and started flipping through it.

Nadia fell back on the bed. “We know the victims all come from the town of origin. They all went to the same high school but in a variety of years.”

“Interview people from the school?” asked James.

“That would make the suspect pool far to large.” Ina remarked with a nod from Ryan.

“But it's a step in the right direction.” Keith shot to his feet, “Ina, pull up the list of faculty members and staff from the time the oldest victim was a student there.”

“What are you getting at Kogane?” She start to quickly type away.

“We're looking for someone who has crossed paths with all of the victims. So who was there with the first victim and is still there today?”

“It wouldn’t be too hard. We have twenty year age gaps between victims. I doubt that many people remained in the school that long,” said James.

“I'm coming up blank. There wasn't a staff of faculty member that worked there for that long.” Ina looked to them for a solution.

“Let's take a break.” Ryan set down his folder and notes. 

“What time is it?” asked James and reached over for his phone, “shit. It’s past ten. Did we even eat dinner?”

“Nope.” Ina closed her laptop. “We can order take out though.”

“Let's do that. We'll clean this up and you guys go order the food.” Keith suggested earning an agreeing nod from Ina and Nadia.

The girls left and the boys began cleaning. As they nearly had everything done. Keith felt his phone buzz. After checking it, his face gave a small hint of who it was from by that reserved smile, but then his eyes widened and he excused himself to the restroom.

James watched him leave and growled under his breath. 

Ryan looked over at his friend and shook his head. “You promised.”

“I know I did. And I’m keeping it. Have I done anything?” He raised his hands and waited with frustration for the answer.

“Then let it go. There’s no reason to be this upset that his husband is messaging him.”

“I’m not upset.” He crossed his arms. “They don’t have to be so obvious all the time.”

“You're the only one that notices.”

James huffed and looked the other way, trying to avoid Ryan’s face and finishing the clean up. 

He really hated how well Ryan knew him.

<\\\>

> _ Lance: <image sent> _
> 
> _ Lance: It’s so sad how I have to use these toys in order to try and simulate being with you. _
> 
> _ Keith: you are a tease. It's not like I have a room to myself. _
> 
> _ Lance: I know what I’m doing. _
> 
> _ Lance: And that is not how you speak to me. _
> 
> _ Lance: You know better or your punishment will be dire _
> 
> _ Keith: Yes, sir _
> 
> _ Keith: What would my master like me to do? _
> 
> _ Lance: Go hide somewhere and send me a picture.  _
> 
> _ Keith: <image sent> _
> 
> _ Keith: I was already in the bathroom _
> 
> _ Lance: Oh well then - good for me. _
> 
> _ Lance: do I need to make it worse for you then? Something more challenging? _
> 
> _ Keith: what did you have in mind? _
> 
> _ Lance: hehe… did you open the box I put in your suitcase? _
> 
> _ Keith: I did not and that is currently out in the room with James and Ryan _
> 
> _ Lance: Oh?  _
> 
> _ Lance: so I guess getting it is going to be a challenge.  _
> 
> _ Lance: I’ll give you 10 mins. You don’t comply. I’ll keep sending images for encouragement. _
> 
> _ Keith: You're the worst _

_ <//> _

Keith walked out of the bathroom pausing as he felt the tension in the room. “So… while the women are getting food I'm gonna take a shower.” He quickly grabbed his toiletry bag and the black box out of his bag.

“Hold on,” said James, “is everything okay? You kind of ran to the bathroom.”

“Yeah, just a little tired. Food and a hot shower will help with that.”

“Okay…” James stood up, “just help us finish cleaning up first.”

“Yeah, sure.” He set the box and bag down as he started to clean up the materials they had been using.

He didn't realize the time it took to finish when he felt his phone buzz. Without thinking, he opened the text to see an image of Lance, bare chested, with a toy touching the tip of his tongue as it hung from his opened mouth. The text read:  _ Ten minutes have passed. _

“Fuck…” Keith shoved the phone back in his pocket as he started to blush a deep red.

“What did you say?” asked James as he placed the last file in the box and began to set up an area for all of them to eat.

“Nothing, I stubbed my toe that's all.” 

“Be more careful.” James went back to helping Ryan but looked back at Keith and noticed a small twitch of his finger.

Keith phone buzzes again, but this time he looked at it more carefully.

_ Lance: it’s not nice to make me wait. _

“Alright, I'm gonna take that shower before they get back.” Keith grabbed his things and walked into the bathroom before James could stop him.

James looked over to Ryan and tightly pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to say what was on his mind, but he noticed that, unlike previous nights, Keith had taken in a box with him to the bathroom.

James’s mind shuttered to think about what it could be, but he figured it had to do with texting, Keith’s jumpiness, and a set of commands - James accidentally bit his tongue.

<\\\>

> _ Lance: You have one more minute or there will be another image. _
> 
> _ Keith: I'm in the bathroom with the box _
> 
> _ Keith: I had to help them clean _
> 
> _ Lance: hehe _
> 
> _ Lance: That just makes me happy knowing it wasn’t easy. Go ahead. Enjoy your gift. _
> 
> _ Keith: … _
> 
> _ Keith: You cannot be serious… _
> 
> _ Lance: I very much am.  _
> 
> _ Lance: Go ahead. Use one. _
> 
> _ Lance: You said you’re in the shower. Go ahead and slip one in and touch yourself. _
> 
> _ Lance: <image sent> _
> 
> _ Lance: I’m already hard thinking about you trying not to be loud for your co-workers to hear _
> 
> _ Keith: as you wish _
> 
> _ Lance: Send me a few pics. I’ll be nice this time and not ask you to call me while you do it. _
> 
> _ Keith: <Image sent> _
> 
> _ Keith: <Image sent> _
> 
> _ Keith: <Image sent> _
> 
> _ Keith: <Image sent> _
> 
> _ Keith: <Image sent> _
> 
> _ Lance: The one of you in the shower was a nice touch.  _
> 
> _ Lance: And the one I can see you’re barely holding your scream. _
> 
> _ Lance: You’re such a good boy. _
> 
> _ Lance: I’ll reward you when you get home. _
> 
> _ Keith: all the more incentive to catch this monster sooner _
> 
> _ Lance: Be good. _
> 
> _ Lance: and wash yourself good. Don’t want to walk back in all hot and bothered. _
> 
> _ Keith: Of course, master _
> 
> _ Keith: I love you and I will be home soon _
> 
> _ Lance: I love you more _

_ <\\\> _

When Keith stepped out, Nadia and Ida were placing the food on the table. “Feel better?” asked Nadia.

“Much. Looks like you two went a little overboard on the food.” He sat in one of the chairs after returning the box and bag to his suitcase.

“We were hungry. Figured you guys were.”

“Very much,” replied James and began to serve himself. “You took a rather long shower. Don’t believe in conserving water?”

“I might have dozed off for a moment of two.” Keith grabbed his share of the food and leaned back.

“Thank god you didn’t drown,” laughed Nadia.

“I don't know what you guys would do without me.” Keith chuckled.

“Honestly… I don’t know what we would do.” James spoke genuinely. The others kept a close watch of him, but kept their words shut in order to let the words sit in the air.

They agreed with his words, but not its hidden agenda.

After finishing all the food and going over their plans for the following day, the girls left to their room and the boys settled in their beds. With it being James’s turn on the pull out couch, he groaned to himself and stared up at the ceiling attempting to fall asleep.

To his displeasure, Keith and Ryan both knocked out immediately. Bored, he grabbed his phone but paused when he saw Keith’s sitting beside it. He hesitated, but decided it wouldn’t kill him to just take a quick look.

A keyboard asking for the password appeared and he wondered what exactly it could be. He tried Keith’s birthday but it didn’t work. Then his wedding day, but it was denied again. His last obvious choice was Lance’s birthday, but all he could remember was that it was sometime in July. 

Hoping there were a limit of attempts, he put in every day in July until it finally unlocked in the twenty-sixth. He quickly found the text messages and decided to see if he could figure out something about Lance.

Instead his eyes shot open and he yelped. Keith grumbled in his sleep causing James to stiffen and hope he didn’t wake up. After a minute, James pulled the blanket over his head and reviewed the text messages and their attached images. 

> He felt his arousal take over. The way Keith submitted to Lance and every  _ good boy _ caused James to tremble. More so, he got images of them both and for once realized why Keith was physically attracted to Lance - his frame did not easily give away that he did have a fit body. 
> 
> Even worse, he had several images of Keith, fully nude, some wet, some lathered in soap, and all using a plug or touching himself.

James couldn’t believe it and before long he forced himself to stop before getting caught. Making sure the phone was exactly where he had found it, he slipped under his sheets and tried to soothe himself to sleep, but all he had were the images implanted in his mind.

#

###  _ 16 July - 12:00 - Take the initiative… that’s what he said.  _

_ <//> _

_ Keith: Hey, how are the group sessions with Shiro going? _

_ Liam: Going Okay. I prefer the private sessions, but nothing has happened since I started. _

_ Keith: I don't blame you. I wasn't a huge fan of them either. _

_ Keith: is it at least helping? _

_ Liam: I mean - it lets me see I’m not the worst, but I don’t like sharing. I can’t sit there and tell them what I did. _

_ Liam: I know everyone there has killed someone, but not to the intensity I have _

_ Keith: Then don't share. I never did _

_ Keith: we all heal in our own ways _

_ Liam: Yeah… good. I needed to hear that. _

_ Liam: Instead I speak about what’s going on now like the proposal. _

_ Liam: We go to the bank tomorrow for the loan. _

_ Liam: I’m anxious about it _

_ Keith: Anxious? A little nervousness is okay. _

_ Keith: you guys are going to be fine _

_ Liam: Trish says it's a good plan. She’s willing to put some profits from her bakery as down payment. It’s too generous an offer. _

_ Keith: she supports veterans. This is simply another way to do that. _

_ Liam: She supports too much.  _

_ Liam: Matt keeps trying to set her up on dates and she refuses everytime. _

_ Liam: Did you know she went on a date with a fireman from a calendar and she didn’t go on the second when he asked!  _

_ Liam: I googled him. He was very attractive for a straight man  _

_ Keith: Oh yeah Brett _

_ Keith: Lance and I vetted him and approved _

_ Liam: I’m concerned. Matt made a good point, Ginny is turning 18 soon. What is Trish going to do? _

_ Keith: She will be fine. _

_ Keith: Trust me she's still healing just like us. _

_ Liam: … _

_ Liam: for some reason I never thought about it _

_ Liam: she’s a veteran too. She may have no served out on the field, but she served at home caring for her child and morally supporting her husband and all of us _

_ Liam: I can’t even believe I’m so blind _

_ Keith: Don't beat yourself up over this.  _

_ Keith: It took me a bit to figure it out too _

_ Liam: I’m going to make sure this second bakery is a success!  _

_ Keith: that's the spirit _

_ <\\\> _

_ Lance: Buddy!  _

_ Lance: One more month, right? How ya feeling? _

_ Hunk: Exhausted _

_ Hunk: I can barely sleep now  _

_ Hunk: there's so much that needs to be done _

_ Lance: I know I’m not much help, but I’m here for moral support! _

_ Hunk: And I am very grateful _

_ Hunk: will you be in town for the big day? Or at least after _

_ Lance: I have airline points waiting for you to tell me to hop on a plane! Work already knows to expect a last minute request for time off. _

_ Hunk: and Keith? _

_ Hunk: I know his job can be hard to predict _

_ Lance: He’s actually out of town now :(  _

_ Lance: Needless to say I’m miss him _

_ Lance: but he told me as long as the team doesn’t need him, he can come too _

_ Hunk: sounds good _

_ Hunk: How long has he been gone. _

_ Lance: 6 days. If all goes well. He’ll be back tomorrow  _

_ Hunk: He'll be back tomorrow _

_ Hunk: its Keith he'll be back _

_ Lance: lol _

_ Lance: honestly I thought he would have come back sooner. This case must have been a hard one. _

_ Hunk: He'll be back before you know it _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: Be honest. Were you at all scared when Shay told you she was pregnant? _

_ Hunk: absolutely terrified  _

_ Hunk: only at first _

_ Hunk: it turns to joy and excitement after it settles _

_ Lance: Okay… I’m just kind of on edge _

_ Lance: This waiting just to know if the application is approved and THEN waiting for someone to pick us! It’s a lot _

_ Hunk: I’m sure it is. Have you talked with Matt or Shiro about it _

_ Hunk: I’m sure they would be more than happy to talk _

_ Lance: Keith has talked a lot with Shiro. The advice has been helpful, but the feelings are still there. _

_ Lance: our social worker is a bit - Haggery?? If you catch my drift? _

_ Hunk: lol it will all work out _

_ Hunk: after everything you and Keith have been through. I think the universe owes you one  _

_ Lance: I always thought us being together was the universe paying us back - maybe we do have some change left over to cash in _

_ Hunk: There's that positive thinking! _

_ Lance: And here I started the convo to be your peptalker  _

_ Hunk: It's all good _

_ Hunk: This is what bestfriends are for  _

_ Lance: Damn right!  _

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 5 - Scheming and Self-Rejection 
> 
> Oh this chapter was fun :) Please leave comments and kudos! - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	18. Year 7 - Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt  
> Level 4 - Positive Change and Deceiving Eyes  
> Level 5 - Scheming and Self-Rejection 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the self insert, but I'm curious to see what you all interpret from it lol. Its a shorter chapter, but the next one will be extra long <3 - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 28 July - 10:00 - I’m getting a bit nervous. She said she would get back ya in a week and it’s been more - did something go wrong?  _

When Keith got back from his mission, everything went back to how it always was. After his last appointment with Acxa upon his return, she referred a few lawyers that could help. Keith and Lance did some research and picked one. 

He was kind enough to meet with them on an early morning appointment the following Saturday, which is where they currently found themselves. He didn’t have them wait long, escorting them to his desk and introducing himself.

“Thank you again for meeting so quickly with us, Mr. Williams.” Keith shook his hand as they all sat down.

“You two sounded concerned over the phone. Please just call me Adam. We're all on the same side here.” Adam leaned back hoping that he could help them relax.

“Well concerned maybe too harsh. Just a bit anxious. We are in the process of waiting for application approval and she said we would know in a week, but it’s been a bit longer. Maybe we jumped the gun, but regardless we were advised to have a lawyer for this whole process,” said Lance.

“Having a lawyer does help.” Adam started to flip through their file. “When you contacted me I had them send me a copy of your file. I can honestly say that likely the only reason it is taking so long might be because of the number of applicants. You two have everything you need, even your letters of recommendations are more than enough.”

Lance sighed in relief. “Figures it’s paperwork delays.” He reached over and took Keith’s hand. For once, it was his hand that shook.

“Now that being said if we go forward with me working in your case I will be there to support you through each step. Ultimately the decision is yours to make.”

Lance looked over to Keith and grinned. “We already discussed it and prefer to have a lawyer on hand than to search for one last minute if needed.”

“Smart move on your part. Is there anything in particular you would like to discuss for today?”

“Just general questions. What will your role be? When should we contact you? Do you need to be present at all meetings? That sort of thing,” asked Lance.

“My role will be to make sure that all laws are being followed and that your rights are not being denied. I will be present at meetings once you have started the process to match with a child. Honestly you can contact me any time you feel unsure about something. Any major changes will also be a point to contact me.”

“Okay,” Lance tapped his finger against Keith’s palm, indicating his thought process, “are we able to meet with the social worker without you being present?”

“Of course. I would say that I should be present when you are in the process of negotiating.” Adam smiled.

“That makes sense.” Lance grinned and kept looking around the office. Not many personal artifacts, but plenty of books and his various law degrees on the wall. The only item that caused pause for Lance was the small rainbow flag sitting with a set of flowers on the bookshelf. “We read you work with a lot of same sex couples.”

“I do. As a member of the community I felt they needed someone to fight for them that they could trust.”

Lance chuckled. “I should have figured, but we’re blessed to have many allies in our life, so I never assume.”

“Seems you two are very fortunate.” Adam flipped through the file one last time, pausing only for a moment at the letters of reference. “Now we all play the waiting game. I would say if your social worker does not call you within another week give me a call. I’ll see what I can do on my end at that point.”

“Alright.” Lance shook his head. “Is there anything we need to fill out or set up?” His leg began to shake again.

“Just breathe, Lance. You've done everything you possibly could. I know the last thing you want to hear is that you have to wait, but that is what you have to do.”

“I know.” Lance sighed and tried to remain still. “it's just scary to not be in control and just wait. I don’t know how you lived with it.”

“It won't always be that way. You gave me control.” Keith squeezed his hand. “Thank you, Adam. We will call you as soon as we hear something or in a week when we don't.”

“We will keep in touch.” Lance stood and shook Adam’s hand. 

“I look forward to it.” Adam smiled again as he shook their hands and walked them out of his office.

When they walked out, Lance took the car keys and jiggled them between his hands. “That went really smooth. Like - way too smooth. Or am I paranoid?”

“You're just being paranoid. Just breathe, Blue. Everything is going to be just fine.” Keith grabbed Lance's hands and held them still.

“I can’t seem to help it. I don’t know what’s getting to me, but I can’t shake off just a bad feeling. I have hope - high hopes, but when I start to think what could be the worst case, I get a little worried.” He paused and rolled his head before planting it on Keith’s shoulder. “I just want this for us so bad. More than anything.”

“I know, and it will happen. I promise it will happen.” He rubbed Lance's back and held him close.

Lance fluttered his lips against Keith’s neck. “I know - I just wish we could fast forward to the good part.”

He suddenly stood up and felt his phone ringing. Shocked, he nervously grabbed Keith’s shirt and shook his husband violently. His reaction meant only one thing.

“Hello?” He nervously answered.

“Lance! These images are amazing!” shouted Luna from the other end, clearly on a speaker phone, “our publisher just emailed them to us! Did you get the cover layout?”

“I did. And it looks good with the title.” He realized how dizzy he’d made Keith and stopped to put the authors on speaker phone.

“Good? It looks amazing!” Vulpes nearly shouted over the phone.

Lance laughed at the squeal of Luna in the background, reminding him of a group of fangirls at a con. “I’m glad they got the approval. I’m ready to work on the next book when you’re ready.”

“You can hold off on that thought. We have to do some promoting first,” instructed Luna.

“Promoting?” Lance’s eyes widely looked to Keith.

“Are you busy in October? We are announcing the book to fans at New York Comic Con,” said Luna.

Lance’s jaw dropped. “I - I… I can be free.”

“Keith?” she asked.

“It's a day by day thing for me. I can let you know more accurate answer closer to the actual date.”

“That's fine we'll figure it out,” Vulpes said.

“But Lance you have to be there! We want you to sit with us for the Q&A,” said Luna.

Lance opened his mouth, trying to speak, but nothing came out. He violently shook his head and pointed at Keith to say it to the phone.

“He says yes he will most certainly be there.” Keith chuckled. 

“Awesome! Our agent will get with you closer to the date,” said Luna, “hope everything is going amazing for you guys!”

“Everything is going great. Lance is currently speechless, but he's excelling at work.” Keith couldn't hide his smile.

“Glad to hear. We can’t wait to catch up again. Next time we’re in California we need to go out. Deal?” asked Luna.

“Why are you asking!? Of course that's what's going to happen.” Vulpes shouted over Luna.

“I’m trying to be nice! You cannot command all of them, Alpha. They aren’t officially in the pack,” retorted Luna.

“He's employed by us so therefore this is happening.” Vulpes cackled.

“That’s not how it works!” Luna shouted back.

Their bickering broke Lance from his spell. “Ladies… how about we come up with plans on a later date?”

“That’s fine.” Luna reverted back to her sweeter voice. 

“Of course whatever works for you.” Vulpes sighed.

“Awesome.” Lance relaxed and leaned against the car. He stopped speaking when he heard them playfully bickering one more time. He interrupted, “Hey. Quick question. You guys really meant it when you said we’re friends now?”

“Of course! Why do you ask?” Vulpes asked.

“I’m just - you guys dodge this question all the time and I’ve just always curious and I don’t mean to pry, but…”

“Lance...” Luna stopped him. “Remember books seven through nine?”

“Yeah…”

“Inspired by a true story.” She giggled lightly, knowing she didn’t have to say anything else.

“She's not lying. We really do pour all of ourselves into our books.” Vulpes added.

“And… like, it works for you?” He probed.

“It has since before the books where published,” replied Luna.

“Wow…” Lance sat dumbfounded, “I guess I should let you go. We have places we need to get to.”

“We'll get in touch to plan our visit. Till next time, Lance.” Vulpes said and hung up the phone.

“I guess that’s how it feels have intel I can’t discuss.” Lance laughed and leaned off the car.

“Did you hear Luna?  _ ‘He's not one of the pack yet.’  _ I wonder what that could possibly mean.” Keith smirked as he moved to get in the car.

“These two are a mystery. I’m starting to think their books are a secret autobiography.” He laughed getting in the car.

“It could very well be that.” Keith leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You're going on a book tour.”

Lance’s fingers tapped on the wheel until it slowly bursted into a complete outburst of excitement. “I’m going on a book tour!” He yelled, causing Keith to cover his ears. “I’m going on a book tour! And I’m working on Voltron! And I’m gonna be a father!”

“And I'm going to be deaf.” Keith laughed enjoying his husband's enthusiasm.

Lance laughed. “You know what’s the best part of it all?”

“What is the best part of it all?”

“That your the reason behind it.” He kissed Keith on the cheek and kept his face close after.

“I am not. Your skill and talent got you two of the three. I will take credit for the third.” He grinned and kissed him.

“No. You need to take the credit for all of it. You motivated me. Gave me a reason to try.”

“I loved you nothing more.”

“But that’s all I ever needed.”

#

###  _ 5 Aug - 8:00 - I hope everyone in Orlando is well. I just wish I could be there for them more. _

<\\\>

_ Ginny: I know I’ve been trying all summer but we only have five days until the first day of school.  _

_ Ginny: is there ANY excuse for me to be able to take you out of your house?  _

_ Ezor: No… we've been over this _

_ Ginny: Ugh! Fine! _

_ Ginny: Can you get to school early, then? Maybe we can meet up and see if we got classes together _

_ Ezor: I might be able to… if I get up early and finish my chores. _

_ Ginny: I’ll be near my phone!  _

_ Ginny: It's a whole new year! I got your back _

_ Ezor: You don't have to do all of this _

_ Ginny: You act as if I’m forcing myself to do it. _

_ Ginny: I like you as a person and I just want to be a supportive friend. _

_ Ginny: And so does Freddy _

_ Ginny: He made me add that _

_ Ezor: I like the two of you too _

_ Ezor: which is why you can't get involved… I don't want you getting hurt. _

_ Ginny: What do you mean by hurt? _

_ Ezor: I gtg _

_ Ezor: See you at school _

_ Ginny: … _

_ <//> _

_ Pidge: I need your opinion on something and I need you to NOT BE OBVIOUS! Okay?  _

_ Barry: Uh okay _

_ Pidge: <image attached> _

_ Pidge: Is this dress too girly? I like the color but I’m not sure about the fit. It may read too “Princess.” _

_ Barry: The color is great  _

_ Barry: maybe too much floof? _

_ Pidge: Okay. Be on standby for next dress _

_ Pidge: What you up to? _

_ Barry: nothing really _

_ Barry: just a lazy day off _

_ Pidge: Boring!  _

_ Pidge: <image attached> _

_ Pidge: Better?  _

_ Barry: Definitely _

_ Barry: Why are you dress shopping? _

_ Pidge: One of my cousins is getting married and I’m leaving with Matt in two weeks to North Carolina. _

_ Pidge: I normally would take Lance with me shopping - but that’s become a bit harder _

_ Barry: with him being in California and all _

_ Barry: You could have asked. I would have helped _

_ Pidge: I originally intended to text Lance but he’s not responding!  _

_ Pidge: so I didn’t think you would want to come dress shopping. _

_ Barry: oh come on Pidge. I thought we were better friends than that _

_ Pidge: It’s boring dress shopping  _

_ Pidge: You would have complained _

_ Barry: You don't know that  _

_ Pidge: Hours upon hours of me trying on dresses. Most of the time with this looks  _

_ Pidge: <image attached> _

_ Pidge: on my face. I’ve been here for three hours! Only NOW did I find two I was willing to try  _

_ Barry: So let me help _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: FINE! But only cause you offered to take me to Red Robin. _

_ Pidge: *evil laugh* _

_ Barry: Meet me at this address _

_ Barry: <address sent> _

_ Pidge: You have to tell me what mysterious location is _

_ Pidge: Also it says it’s about 2 hours on bus. And I ain’t paying for an Uber  _

_ Barry: I just sent an Uber for you _

_ Barry: Just meet me there _

_ Pidge: fine… _

_ <\\\> _

When Pidge got in her Uber, she hated the idea of having to make small talk with a stranger. Instead, she picked up her phone and called Keith. She smiled when he picked up. “Jam boy!”

“Gremlin, what's up?”

“I’ve been texting Not Boyfriend all day and he’s not answering! I called you to see if my theory of you guys humping was the reason. Clearly I was wrong.”

“Lance left his phone in the bedroom. He's working on a Dreamworks assignment. It's all hush hush. I'm not even allowed in his studio right now.”

Pidge puckered her lips. “You’re just giving me excuses to hack into his computer - and tell that friend of yours I see she found my cameras, but she’s still to locate all the bugs.” 

“She might have left one or two in James's apartment.” Keith chuckled, “Leave Lance alone. You hack his computer he could lose his job. He's worked far too hard for it to be ruined now.”

She grumbled. “Fine… anyway. How is life? Is it a niece or nephew? Dish?” 

“I am going to tear this apartment to pieces. If you don't stop.”

“I’m sure you will - you won’t find them all… Now stop avoiding my questions! I’m bored for thirty more minutes.” 

“We haven't been approved yet…” She could hear it, the slight uncertainty in his voice. The fear that all of it was for nothing. “Lance has thrown himself into his work.”

She slouched in her seat, worried. “And what have you been doing?” 

“Work has me traveling along the coast a lot lately.”

“Ouch… traveling? I never figured you’d want to travel for work.” 

“It's not so bad. We go where the cases are.” He paused, hearing the clicking of Pidge’s tongue. “Pidge, is everything okay? You sound off.”

“What? Me? No! Everything is good. Copacetic…”

“Katie.”

“Don’t do that.” She grumbled under her breath. “Don’t you start calling me Katie. It’s Pidge or Gremlin - never Katie.” He pouted, holding the phone close to her ear and focusing outside the car window. With a heavy breath, she said what was on her mind. “It’s just - how did you know you had feelings for Lance? Like, how did it feel?”

“Like a breath of fresh air. I felt grounded and stable whenever I was near him.”

She grumbled. “That sounds like you… do you think it feels that way for everyone?”

“Not necessarily. It is different, but it’s always a positive feeling. Almost as if they fill a place within you that you didn’t know was missing.”

Pidge grew silent. The words striking a cord within her. “I denied someone recently.”

“And what did they say?”

“That they like me - romantically - but they weren’t ever going to pursue it cause they don’t want to harm the work environment.” She felt bad leaving in the little lie, but she couldn’t bring herself to admitting it was Barry. She barely spoke about him, but she never wanted him to be connected to the truth should she ever introduce him to the group. 

It felt off. 

“Look clearly it is still affecting the work environment because it’s affecting you. Why does this upset you?”

She shrugged her shoulders out of habit. “I don’t know. Maybe upset isn’t the word. It just feels weird. No one has ever  _ liked _ me before or at least no one has ever directly told me.” 

“If you’re not comfortable with the idea just leave things as they are. But if you want to know why it feels weird maybe pursue it?’

Pidge choked. “What? Are you seriously telling me -  _ me! _ To pursue something with someone?” 

“I’m saying that if you’re this hung up over it than maybe just maybe you like this person. Not physically of course, but there are other ways to like and even love someone.”

Pidge clicked her tongue again. “I dislike you, Jam Boy… always trying to twist everything.” 

“I’m not twisting anything. I’m just being honest.” She could hear the laugh in his voice.

She responded with a growl. “I don’t appreciate the truth, then…” Nearing her location, she saw Barry sitting in his car as the Uber turned into the parking lot. For a second - the quickest second of her life - something dropped to her stomach. “Hey Keith… we never had this chat. Understood?” 

“Whatever you say, Gremlin.”

“Bye, Jam Boy. My ride is over…” The Uber stopped and she watched as Barry stepped out of his car to greet her. Whispering she ended the call, “And I miss you…” 

“Miss you too.” He hung up.

Barry waved as he walked over to her. “So I see you trust me enough to show up.”

She stepped out of the car, slipping her phone into her pocket and crossing her arms. “Let’s see how far this trusts goes. A test, if you will.” 

“I promise you won’t be disappointed. Come on an old friend of mine owns this place.” He motioned for her to follow him inside.

“When did you have connections?” Pidge followed astounded and impressed at the same time. 

“Valerie is an old friend from college.” He grinned as he waved enthusiastically to the woman behind the counter. 

“Barry! Now I thought you said you weren’t into wearing dresses.” Valerie stepped out around the counter giving him a hug that lasted a moment too long. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you to, Val. I’m not here for me. Dresses were always your thing. My friend here needs a dress for her cousin’s wedding.”

Pidge gave a small wave and kept looking around. “Cute shop.” She adjusted her glasses in order to give her usual intimidatingly small grin and glasses glare. 

“Thank you. If you’re looking for the dresses that aren’t overly feminine they’re over there.” Val pointed towards a rack of dresses as she smiled.

“Am I that obvious?” Pidge snickered and meantered in the direction given. Her eyes wandered around, actually enjoying the look of the dresses and the touch of the fabric. 

“Not obvious. I just have a knack for this kind of thing.” Val gave her some space as she turned back to Barry and started to chat away.

Pidge found a few outfits and dresses she liked and held them over her arm. When she turned the corner of a rack, she noticed the closeness between Barry and Val. Her eye twitched subconsciously. “Hey!” she shouted with gusto, “dressing room?” 

“Yes, of course.” Val’s hand lingered for a moment, fingers barely brushing Barry’s arm before she walked over. “It’s just in the back here.”

Pidge followed, but her eyes wandered back to Barry quickly before turning her attention to Val. “College friends, huh?” 

“Yes, I met Barry my freshman year in our psychology class. He was always so kind and understanding. Even when I started wearing dresses to class.” Val unlocked the dressing room door and held it open for Pidge. 

Pidge analyzed Val and then quickly scanned the room - noticing a flag colored in pastel blue, pink, and white on the wall. “Oh - I get it… but just friends?” 

“Now we're just friends. I broke things off with him once I started transitioning. He insisted he stay by my side as support. Barry's always been like that. Seeing the best in people and wanting the best for them.”

“Of course.” She tried to hide her smile. “But you used to date him, before?” Pidge entered the room and shook her head. “Nevermind. You don’t have to answer that. I don’t mean to be so personal.”

“To answer your question yes he is. Also that shade of green flatters your hair color.” Val motioned to one of the dresses before stepping back out to the main area.

Pidge fidgeted with the hanger, toddling the dress in her hands and suddenly feeling anxious. Val was Barry’s ex and the thought only bothered her, but more so, she felt betrayed.

Did he not trust Pidge with his true self?

Pushing the thought aside, she tried on the dress and begruntley agreed that the dress was perfect. She stepped out and held her arms opened. “I don’t think I need to try anything else. This is damn perfect.”

“I told you, Barry. There is an art to it.” Val smiled as he shook his head and handed her a five dollar bill.

“I don't know how you do it.” 

“Hold on? This is only five dollars?” Pidge asked after the exchange.

“Oh no. This is just what I have on hand. I now owe her another forty-five.” Barry chuckled.

Pidge shook her head. “It’s my dress. I’m paying for it.”

“Pidge, the money was a bet I had made. I know that despite the fact that you make me pay for your food that you can afford that dress.”

“Oh.” Pidge blinked with a blank expression. “What was the bet?”

“I didn't think she could get past your walls. She proved me wrong they aren't walls. Well not for anyone but me.”

“Walls? What are you accusing me of?” Pidge planted her hands on her waist and stomped her foot like a child. The fact she wore dirty green Converse in a pretty dress didn’t help the image.

“Absolutely nothing. Now go get changed so we can grab food. I'm starving.”

Pidge relunentically stepped back and changed. Slipping on her shirt, baggy with her forest green skinny jeans. She glanced at herself in the mirror and wondered if she had build walls, but couldn’t think of how. 

Returning to the floor, she held the dress for purchase and finished the transaction. She couldn’t look at Barry or Val, but left a smile on her face trying to move along with the motions.

Barry walked out to his car expecting Pidge to follow. It was Val that spoke up.

“You're pushing him away. He won't say anything but it's true. You're all he can talk about.” She handed Pidge the receipt.

Pidge looked back and sighed. “No I’m not… am I?” She didn’t expect an answer, guilt riddled on her face. “I don’t mean to… does he really talk about me all the time?”

“All the time. Now go that boy owes you food.” She waved her off as she started to clean up and organize the register.

Pidge began to walk out and stopped at the door. “Hey Val. Expect me to come back soon for more.” She waved and walked out to the car. Tucking herself in and buckling up. She held the bag in her hand, wrapping the plastic around her fist. “Red Robin?”

“Red Robin.” Barry smiled as he turned the car on and pulled out of the space. 

They sat silently for a few minutes with only the crinkle sounds of the plastic around Pidge’s hand. She tried to figure it out, the walls that now seemed apparent in her view. It never occurred to her that she’d push him away somehow, but she could believe she’d done it.

Unlike many others from her past, she felt the need to change her course this time.

It wasn’t like before. She was no longer the nerd in high school two grades ahead of her age group. She didn’t need to be guarded of ill intentions. She no longer needed to feel lonely.

She wasn’t lonely. She had the paladins, her family, the princess… she had Barry.

“Are you free sometime in the next two weekends?” 

“Yeah, I've got nothing going on. What's up?” He glanced over at her for only a moment.

Her eyes remained focused on the bag. “I was thinking maybe you can join me for game night at my brother’s place. I’m tired of beating them every time on my own. Figured I’d share the glory and you are my clansmen afterall. Plus you can meet my amazing and perfect niece.”

“I'd like that. As long as your brother and his husband are okay with it of course.”

“I have a feeling Matt might actually clean the living room when I tell him.” She laughed and, for the first time, looked up at him.

Barry couldn't help but laugh. “No need to clean up on my account. You've seen my apartment.”

“I know, but I’m not going to correct him. May as well help out Shiro with a little additional support.” She giggled and relaxed. “But you’ll come?”

“Yeah. Game night sounds like fun.”

She grinned and stopped rattling the plastic bag. Out of curiosity, she reached her finger over to his cheek and quickly, but gently poked it.

“That dress did look really good on you.” He glanced over at her with a small smile.

She grinned and accepted the comment graciously. “Thanks. I felt good in it.” The lack of sarcasm confused Barry, but he didn’t respond. 

She turned her attention back to the bag, happy with her purchase and with the conversation she had with Keith. Her walls weren’t ready to be torn down, but they were ready to slowly be demolished - brick by brick.

With the same finger she poked him with, she tapped herself against the chest above her heart - starting the process of chipping the sturdy wall.

#

###  _ 8 Aug - 20:44 - We keep trying to move with the motions. They help us keep focused, but the wait is excruciating. _

Lance nuzzled against Keith on the couch with Blue sitting on his lap. They shared a bottle of wine and turned on a movie. The usual banter, teasing, and talk occurred after a hard day of work. Keith mentioned having a new mission in San Francisco and Lance mentioned some weekend overtime scheduled for September.

Nothing unusual, but news that meant more time apart.

Keith’s phone rang a few minutes into the action flick and grinned, putting the call on speaker. 

“Hey guys,” spoke Trish in the other end.

“Trish! It’s been a while!” replied Lance.

She chuckled and shook her head. “We text everyday, Lance.”

“But we rarely talk,” he countered.

“He has a point. Though I think all parties involved are to blame.” Keith chuckled. “What’s the sudden break in silence for?”

“I decided to no longer be the one to blame,” she laughed, “wanted to catch up. See how the adoption stuff is going and if you heard the good news from Luke and Liam?”

“About the new bakery? He may have mentioned something.”

“Did he mention we got the loan approval as they already found an ideal location near UCF?” She asked with pride.

“No way! Trish that’s awesome!” said Lance.

“They have agreed to give me twenty percent of their share of the profit, but I’m leaving them to run and manage it,” she added.

“I knew bringing the feisty Russian to the bakery was going to pay off. They're going to do fantastic with the new location,” Keith said.

“I know they will. I figured Luke would want to go far, but Liam sure did push him to greatness.” Trish giggled. “Now don’t avoid the other question. Still no news from the agency?” 

Lance sighed. “Nothing. We called and it said still pending. Our lawyer says its still just awaiting approval. Backed up paperwork.” 

“Lawyer? Is it that serious already?” she asked. 

“No. No. We were advised to have one just in case. Cute guy. You’re type, except he’s gay.” Lance laughed. 

“All I do is hang around with gays apparently. I mean, look at you too. And the other night I ended up speaking with a drag queen at the bar with Eliza. She left with a bunch of new contacts on her phone and I left with free tickets to a drag show - for which I am taking the two of you upon your next visit.” 

“Trish, the universe might be trying to tell you something.” Keith shook his head and sighed. “What does Ginny think?”

“What? Of the amount of people from the LGBTQ community we know? I’m pretty positive you know the answer,” she jested. 

“Seriously, Trish?” asked Lance. 

She huffed loudly. “I’m trying okay and it’s because of her that I am. She says she wants me to be happy and she told me of her plans to go to Europe with Freddy and that she doesn’t want me to be alone…” 

“Hold on!” Lance shouted, jumping on his seat. “rewind! Ginny and Freddy are going to Europe?” 

“She - she hasn’t mentioned it to you?” 

“Nope, this is the first we've heard about it. Freddy hasn't even mentioned anything.” Keith saved the wine glasses from getting knocked over. “Calm down, Lance.”

He rolled his eyes. “How can they even afford Europe? And what about college?” 

“Ginny said that’s how the money Keith saved up for is being used… she said she got permission from you? Did she lie to me?” Trish’s voice grew stern. 

“She didn't lie. I told them that as long as they went to college the extra money from the bonds could be used as they saw fit. I figured they would get a place together, not go to Europe.”

“Well they are going to take a semester off and go to Europe - alone. Trust me when I say that was a whole weekend of them convincing Eliza and I, but, as always, they came prepared with realistic numbers and… I kid you not, data and a presentation.” 

“Holy crow!” Lance shook his head, “they sure are taking that serious.” 

“Those two make me proud they pull something like this off.” Keith grinned and sipped his wine.

“It makes me feel as if I did something right,” Trish halfly joked. 

“Hey.” Lance took a more serious tone. “You did do something right. Ginny is wonderful and that's all thanks to you.” 

“Take some credit there. You’ve been there since the beginning,” she reminded him, “and Keith, you’ve been there to fill in the missing piece.” 

“We all did something very right. Better?” Keith pulled Lance close and kissed his cheek.

“We did do good,” said Trish with no hiding of her pride.

“Now back to you,” redirected Lance, “Ginny wants you to date, huh?”

“Pushing me is more like it,” said Trish.

“So what is holding you back?” Keith coaxed hoping she could open up at least to them.

She paused, her heavy breath going through the speaker. “Fear. Guilt. I hate to say it this way, but it’s as if I’m still waiting for Miguel to come home.”

“I get it. I expect him to knock on the front door sometimes. It feels like he's been here the entire time.” Keith's voice became barely more than a whisper even though they could both hear him.

Lance leaned his chin to rest on Keith’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. “I still sometimes think he’s just overseas and anytime my phone rings, I hope it’s him.”

Trish teared up. “I just - I don’t know how to move on.”

“No one ever does. We simply figure it out one day at a time,” Keith replied. 

Trish paused and hushed before she spoke. “But you both did… even though we all feel this way, you both have moved on. Not me. I’m still going the same way only Ginny keeps getting older and the reality that one day my home will be empty…”

“We did what he wanted us to do. What would he want you to do?”

“I - I don’t know… I honestly don’t feel like I know that answer.” She sighed heavily. “Keep living. Keep doing what I love. Keep raising Ginny - just keep moving forward.”

“Then that's what you do.” Keith tried to keep her spirits up. “Don't overthink it.”

“I can’t help it… I just want to move on…” she confessed.

“Then just keep going out with Eliza. Make friends - your own. Make yourself a life. It doesn’t have to be within a relationship,” said Lance.

“He's right. This is about you now.”

“I guess…” She replied.

“Don't be a stranger, Trish. We'll call more often I promise,” said Keith.

“Same goes to you,” she replied, “I’ll let you know the status of my next outing.”

“Please do,” said Lance with a giggle. 

They said their farewells and hung up. Lance stayed clinged to Keith. It never failed, the mention of Miguel brought him some tension. 

He kissed the back of Keith’s neck and nuzzled his nose against the end of his hairline. “Don’t forget what his name will be if it’s a boy,” he whispered.

“I wouldn't want it any other way. You know they'll both cry right?” Keith held on to Lance as he enjoyed the touch.

“I think all three of them would,” he said. 

As if to answer his suggestion, Keith’s phone rang again. They both straightened noticing the number.

Keith answered and the broken raspy voice spoke. “Hello. Is this Mr. Kogane-McClain?”

“This is he.”

“Are both of you present?” Honerva asked.

Keith turned it to speaker and Lance replied, “This is Lance.”

“Good. I’m glad to state that your application has been approved. I apologize for the delay, but I forgot how difficult it is to get documents from the military and the FBI. I don’t commonly have someone who’s been employed by both.”

“I'm so sorry. I know how hard that can be.” Keith said.

“But you did say we are approved?” asked Lance.

“Yes. I’m pleased to say so. Both of you are wonderful candidates. If you both can stop in to my office sometime next week to approve your portfolio. From there, I’ll be giving it to those looking for candidates.”

“Definitely we will stop in…” Keith looked to Lance for an answer. 

“Tuesday around noon?” Lance shrugged his shoulders.

“Tuesday around noon. Does that work for you, Mrs. Galra?”

“That works just fine. I will see you both then. Congratulations,” she replied.

“Thank you. You have a wonderful evening,” said Lance trying not to scream.

“You as well. Goodbye.” She hung up the phone.

Lance jumped to his feet and did sloppy mid air kicks around the coffee table. “We did it! We’re one step closer!”

Keith leaned back and enjoyed his husbands enthusiasm. “We are going to be parents. Did you hear what she said? We are wonderful candidates.”

Lance clapped his hands. “Of course we are. I never had any doubts.” He shot Keith his finger guns and a wink.

“Alright now get back over here. We weren't finished with cuddles.” He patted the seat next to him. 

Lance walked over but didn’t take the seat beside Keith, but instead straddling his lap. His arms wrapped around his neck as he leaned closer. “I prefer to sit here.”

“I do enjoy this view.” Keith ran his hands along Lance's thighs, slipping them under the edge of his shirt.

Lance placed his hands to stop Keith. With a sultry smile, he leaned down to steal a kiss. “Play nice, sexy father.”

“I don't know how to.” Keith yanked Lance close and kissed him.

Lance hummed, “Then don't…”

And he didn’t.

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly - my favorite part of this chapter is the Pidge x Barry development. Its one of my favorite story arcs in this and I hope you all like their relationship a lot. To those who are asexual, I ask a favor to let me know your thoughts on Pidge. I don't want her to come off as a stereotype, but at the same time her baggage/walls isn't related to her sexuality, which you will learn more next chapter. So give me feedback if you can. I'm always willing to learn. <3 Please leave comments and kudos - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**   
>  [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	19. Year 7 - Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt  
> Level 4 - Positive Change and Deceiving Eyes  
> Level 5 - Scheming and Self-Rejection 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say except this is one of my fav Barry and Pidge moments - and I'm so excited to possible baby <3

###  _ 9 Aug - 12:00 - This morning we woke up renewed. It’s a bright future. _

<\\\>

_ (Group chat: McClain Sibs)  _

_ Lance: Just told Mamí y papi so it’s time to tell you all!  _

_ Lance: *drum roll* _

_ Lance: Our application was approved!  _

_ Natalie: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY _

_ Ricardo: Sweet news! _

_ Armando: more kids! Christmas will be fun again. _

_ Natalie: Christmas is always fun _

_ Armando: way better with kids though _

_ Lance: Not talking about Christmas!  _

_ Lance: I’m gonna be a dad _

_ Ricardo: That is a weird thing to say. lol _

_ Ricardo: Lance is a father _

_ Ricardo: Weird _

_ Lance: It’s not weird!  _

_ Lance: I’m gonna be a great father!  _

_ Natalie: Ricardo don’t tease  _

_ Ricardo: … _

_ Ricardo: You know I’m teasing _

_ Natalie: So happy for you!  _

_ Armando: Are you hoping for a type?  _

_ Lance: I don’t care, but I’m leaning towards boy honestly _

_ Ricardo: With all the girls being born, we could use a break _

_ Natalie: EXCUSE ME?!  _

_ Natalie: This family has ONLY been boys except me for a long time! Time for the girls to reign!  _

_ Lance: We will just be happy to have a child. _

_ Armando: So now what?  _

_ Lance: We wait. We make a portfolio and wait to see who selects us. _

_ Natalie: That sucks, but you guys are too cute. I’m sure the wait won’t be too long _

_ Lance: We hope so _

_ Ricardo: Well keep us posted. _

_ Lance: Of course!  _

_ Lance: I’m so excited!  _

<\\\>

_ James: Keith. How far are you? Iverson just called us in for a briefing on a new assignment. We can talk them over the tacos. _

_ Keith: I'm heading back now _

_ Keith: there was a line _

_ James: Seems we're going out of town again. _

_ Keith: it's part of the job. _

_ Keith: Where to this time? _

_ James: Palm Springs _

_ James: Embezzlement _

_ Keith: Embezzlement? That doesn't seem like our line of work. _

_ James: Of federal money _

_ James: Likely linked to gang affiliation and someone in Congress _

_ Keith: Fantastic _

_ James: No timeline for how long we’ll be gone _

_ Keith: Alright, who all is being sent? _

_ James: … _

_ James: … _

_ James: Um - it’s seems just us. _

_ James: Seems we are being split across the state. _

_ Keith: so no rotating on the pull out couch. Thank god. I just got that kink out of my shoulder. _

_ James: Yeah. True. _

_ James: We’ll talk details when you get here. _

_ Keith: Sounds good _

_ James: yes it does… _

#

###  _ 16 Aug - 18:00 - I leave in two days. I’ll just need quiet with Lance and then it’ll be all business. _

Pidge watched as the light poles passed. She ignored every buzz on her phone, not wanting to even look at the messages teasing her from Matt. Barry turned the car to the townhouse and parked it.

“Okay. One more time. Don’t take anything my brother says serious  _ and  _ don’t trust Shiro. He’s kind and considerate and has this mentor vibe that just makes you trust him - don’t - he conspires with Matt,” she warned.

“Pidge, I got it. They're the enemy and you're the boss.” Barry shook his head with a chuckle and got out of the car.

She stepped out and walked passed him to the front door. She took out her key and unlocked the door. “Hello! We’re here!”

With a high pitch giggle, Pidge ran across the house to find Shiro playing on a foam mat with Catherine. The small baby giggled loudly and leaned her arms up to reach for Pidge. 

“My little minion. How is the bean? Sitting up more yourself now! Are we crawling?” It was instant - Pidge’s guard was completely down.

“She’s like army crawling. It’s super cute,” commented Shiro and then noticed Barry slowly walking in. He stood up, tall, strongly built, and intimidating, but his smile gave away his softness. He extended his good arm. “Hi. You must be Barry. I got the name right? That’s what Matt told me.”

“Yup, that’s me, and you must be Shiro. It’s nice to meet you.” Barry shook his hand.

“Welcome to our home. Don’t act like a guest, so get comfortable. You want anything to drink?” he asked.

“Stop sizing him up, Shiro,” Pidge warned.

“I’m not…” He rolled his eyes and groaned.

“It’s alright. I have nothing to hide.” Barry just smiled.

“Oh? So if you have nothing to hide than you can confirm…” 

“No!” Pidge interrupted Shiro by taking his ankle and clawing it. “Convo vetoed! Not tonight! Tonight is game night! You hear that Matt!” she shouted, knowing he was spying from the stairs. 

“Yeah…” Matt slowly came down, hating how well his sister knew him. He approached Barry and shook his hand. “I guess we have to play nice today.” 

Shiro shook his leg to release her grip. “I told you it wouldn’t work.” 

Pidge looked up at the three and growled. They all shivered. 

“Again?” Shiro took a step away from the playmat. “Drink?” 

“A drink would be great.” He kept close to Pidge but far enough away as to not confirm their suspicions. 

Matt and Shiro went to the kitchen together to grab snacks and drinks, but their lingering eyes did no justice to hide their curiosity.

Pidge yanked Barry down onto the playmat and gave him the box of blocks. “Isn’t she perfect?” She held Catherine in between her opened legs and squeaked a toy for them to play.

“She’s clearly your niece. I can see that spark of a mastermind already.”

Pidge beamed. “Perfect. She’s my little creation and Matt and Shiro can’t stop me.” She grabbed Catherine and snuggled her close. The baby laughed and took the chance to steal Pidge’s glasses. “No… no. Only daddy’s. Not auntie Katie’s.”

Barry smiled. He loved seeing her like this. He knew that she would never feel for him the way that he felt about her, but to see her like this. Pidge with no walls. Katie being one hundred percent true to herself. He couldn’t help but fall further into his feelings for her.

Pidge nabbed her glasses back and promptly put Catherine between her and Barry. Catherine immediately reached over to the blocks and began to play. Without thinking, Pidge began speaking. “I love kids so much. They are just so cute and squishy. I’m excited for my future. The awesome auntie Katie to her little minions. You know, Hunk and Shay are due this month.” 

“I’m sure you’re beyond excited. I never expected you to be so… into kids. It’s nice to see that you have a softer side.”

Pidge’s smile grew. “I just love them - don’t want one - but I love them. It’s weird. I want to be an aunt so bad. Like, I’m so excited all my friends are having babies. Hunk and Shay’s little one. Keith and Lance just got their application approved. I can’t wait for them all, but I have no desire to have my own.” 

“I totally get it. Kids are great but I can't imagine raising one.” He smiled as he started to play with Catherine.

“I picture my future the same. No kids. Best auntie. A cat - maybe more if I don’t have a person. Kicking ass and taking names in my field.”

“I'd expect nothing less. Now I believe I was brought here with the intention of being a game partner.”

Pidge laughed mischievously. “In due time Boy. This is the part I let them sweat it out and try to figure us out. You’re my partner. They know I don’t pick dumb people.”

“Good to know you actually think I'm smart. Game night has a whole new meaning now.”

“Of course I think you’re smart.” Pidge turned over to see Matt and Shiro arriving with a tray of treats. Before they were in ear shot, she began to stand and said. “You’re the closest thing I've got to having a person.”

Barry simply smiled as he turned his attention to Catherine. “I’m glad.”

“So Barry,” said Matt as he began to set up the Switch, “Tell us a little about yourself.”

Pidge grumbled, but Shiro tapped the top of her head and forced her to yield. Shiro handed Barry a bottle of cider and prompted Pidge to sit on the couch with the snacks.

“Well a long long time ago…” He started to laugh as he avoided a kick from Pidge, “Sorry, I couldn't help it. I was born and raised in Florida. Attended UCF and the rest is pretty mundane.”

“Oh… well that gives me nothing.” Matt’s face suddenly met a popcorn kernel.

“You should have been more specific. What do you want to know?” asked Barry.

“I think what he means is how the two of you met and actually started this friendship,” replied Shiro. 

“Work,” Pidge answered.

Matt and Shiro grumbled.

Barry added, “I was supposed to be her boss when she was hired. Instead she's my boss now.”

“He means outside of work,” she crossed her arms and laughed with pride.

“That sounds about right,” Matt rolled his eyes. He went over and handed each person a controller before taking Catherine and giving her a fake controller for babies. He sat her between him and Pidge before handing Shiro a very unique kind of controller - one Barry had never seen before.

“Now where did you manage to find a control like that? It's brilliant!”

“Find?” Matt gloated, “made! Thank you.”

Shiro laughed. “When we were dating, I took Matt to this laser tag place that also had video games. I watched him play Destiny and when he asked if I wanted to join, I told him I couldn’t cause my lack of a real arm.”

“He was a complete sweetheart, but from that day on I took on a project to create his own controller that could be played with one hand. He still has to use his prosthetic to hold it up, but all the buttons for play can be used with his good hand. After we got married, I proceeded to engineer a remote for every console we own,” finished Matt.

“Wait, you work at a bakery. So… how…” Barry looked to Pidge confused.

“I have the same engineering degree as Pidge, but during college I worked at a bakery and I just, really loved it. So I ended up in Trish’s Bakery and the rest is history,” replied Matt.

“But he still likes to tinker with things,” said Shiro, “these two given a busted computer - hours of entertainment.”

“I’ll never forget the day I got my hands on an original Apple computer. Touching all those retro parts.” Matt nearly drooled.

“That's awesome. I rebuild antique gaming systems, but it's nothing to that level of awesomeness.”

“Oh what systems… Ouch!” Matt fell victim to Pidge twisting his ear.

“I’m here to play games! You two can geek out later during dinner. Catherine and I are gonna win!” announced Pidge.

“We shall see.” Barry shifted focusing on the tv even as his leg brushed against hers.

She noticed, shifting in her seat from being too aware, but after a second thought, she got up. “Shift. There is too many of us on the couch.” 

Knowing none would move without her command, it happened within a blink, Catherine sat between her fathers, Barry sat at the other end, and Pidge sat on the floor against Barry’s legs. “Pillow me?” She demanded, holding her arm up but not looking back to him.

He dropped a pillow into her lap instead of handing it to her. As she situated herself, his legs shifted so that she would be comfortable.

Nicely cushioned, she held her controller at the ready. “Smash Bro it up!”

Shiro shook his head and started the game. Round after round, they fought and the results were nearly tied for Pidge and Barry each time. After the tenth match, Shiro and Matt realized they weren’t even being noticed by the pair.

Matt hadn’t seen a smile like that since high school and it broke his heart.

Nearing eight, they paused and Shiro took Catherine to her room for sleep and her final bottle. Alone, Pidge helped clean up and set the dining table for the board games. Barry assisted Matt in the kitchen as he ordered Chinese.

Once he hung up the phone, Matt spoke, “Is the veto still in place?”

“Yep!” Pidge proclaimed.

“Oh come on. Why can’t I discuss it? I’m sorry Barry, but you’re really obvious.”

“There's nothing to apologize for.” He smiled and shrugged.

Pidge shoved the chair into the table as she held it in her hands. “Matt… don’t say it.”

“It comes from the heart, Katie.” His words caused her pause.

“Why do I feel like I'm caught in the crossfire here?” Barry glanced between the two of them.

“Sorry. I’m being pushy. I’m just trying to have her admit a few things,” said Matt.

“There is nothing to admit,” her voice remained low, “Barry is nothing like Nathan. So drop it.”

“Nathan?” Barry looked to Pidge.

She pulled back the chair and sat down, sliding down the seat and covering her face with her hands. “I don’t talk about him.”

“So if I get started…” Matt paused and when she didn’t object he realized one of the reasons she finally allowed them to meet Barry. “Back in high school, Pidge was ahead of her classmates by two years. Her sophomore year she met someone named Nathan and by senior year they became close - just as close as you two.”

Pidge still didn’t speak or move.

“He didn't understand her did he?” Barry wanted to go to her. He wanted to yet didn't. It wasn't his place.

“Bingo. Except there is something important to note…”

“I fell in love with him,” she whispered.

Matt sighed out a soft sympathetic smile. He knew how much courage it took for her to say that. “Yeah. And he broke the trust they had built.”

“You don't think that I would…” Barry looked to Matt. “No, that's horrible. I care about her. I can't… no.” He could barely get the words out as he kept shaking his head. 

“Like I said.” Pidge turned her head just enough to make eye contact with Matt. “Barry isn’t Nathan.”

Matt raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. He walked over to Barry and patted his shoulder. “I guess all I have left to say is, don’t change. No matter what.”

Barry just nodded as he glanced to Pidge. “I won't. I promise.”

Matt patted his shoulder one more time. “I’m going to check on Shiro and Catherine. You two pick out the game.” Before any could respond, he went up the stairs.

There was a tension with a silence elongating the time. Pidge didn’t move for a few seconds before sitting up. “Don’t worry. He didn’t actually do anything. He tried, but I stopped it. He was just very insistent and would try and guilt trip me when I denied him.” 

“I still want to beat the crap out of him.”

His response cracked a smile on her face. “Don’t worry. I didn’t make it easy for him to access the internet for a while.” She turned in her seat to finally face him. “I hope you don’t hate me too much. I can never bring myself to say the story, so I leave Matt to tell it. Not many people know - actually none of the Paladins know except for Shiro, but I couldn’t keep it from you any longer.”

“I can't hate you. Why would I hate you? Besides if I stopped hanging out with you I'm afraid you would starve.” He patted her head before starting to look through the games.

She fixed her hair and giggled. Walking over to him, she stopped beside him and poked his cheek and then her heart. “Be patient. I’ve been told I have walls, but I promise you weren’t the one who built it.”

“I have plenty of time.” He looked to her with a grin.

“Good.” She stood one step closer and slowly moved her hand to him. He stood up, their height difference clear. 

He looked down to her.

Her hand lingered and eventually grabbed his finger. 

“Take the hammer, please,” she whispered softly, “don’t give up.”

“I'm your person. We don't give up.”

She smiled and left out a small snicker. “You’re such a good house elf.”

“Excuse you! I am not a house elf.”

She chuckled “You’re right.” She squeezed her hand around his finger. “You’re free… for now.” 

#

###  _ 22 Aug - 11:10 - Work has its stresses, but they are good. It’s a rush I haven’t felt since I was in the military. The only downside - you’re not here as my partner. James is a great partner - but nothing matches how in sync we were.  _

Keith sat in the Palm Spring Police Department reviewing the tapes of interrogations him and James had completed the day before. The case proved to be harder to solve with a variety of loops and well hidden documents. They knew which Congressman had connections for the Russian mob, but they couldn’t collect the evidence they needed. 

Worst of all - the toll of being apart from Lance was taking over. Two weeks was far too long, made all the more excruciating with the commands texted to him the night before. 

He thanked the heavens that James decided to visit another police department for the day, giving him hours alone in the hotel room. It felt like it did when Lance was in Orlando, but what helped Keith keep going was knowing once he arrived home, Lance would be there. 

Rubbing his eyes, Keith watched the video with the face of a zombie, only to be snapped back when James slipped him a cup of coffee. “You need to get better sleep today. Are you having an episode or something?” asked James. 

“I’m fine. Thanks for the coffee.” He gave a small smile as he took the cup. “I'm not getting anything new from these videos. How was your luck at the other precinct?”

James shook his head. “They are lockjaw. Clearly they know how to keep their mouth shut and protect each other. Russian mafia - they always seem to be one step ahead.” 

“We might not solve this one…” Keith leaned back in the chair feeling the exhaustion.

James shook his head. “No way. We have a perfect record since you joined. This one might take us a bit longer is all.” 

“Fantastic… perhaps this coffee is the opposite of what I need. What time is it anyway?”

“Eleven in the morning. I know - it feels like its sunset already.” James laughed and pulled the seat beside him. 

“Sweet Jesus.”

“Okay… let’s just try and review everything one more time. Then we’ll call the others. Maybe we can head home and regroup if we ask Iverson nicely.” 

“That works. You can review the interviews and I'll look at the files again.”

James agreed and proceeded to rewind the tapes and watch again. After only a few minutes, Keith’s phone rang. He was surprised to see it was Lance - Lance would never call him knowing Keith was working unless…

He picked up the phone and Lance started speaking. “Red. Sorry to call, but I need to tell you I’m on my way home to pack my suitcase. Seems they are inducing Shay tomorrow due to some minor complications, so I’m catching the earliest flight I can nab.” 

“Damn it. Alright, uh… well call Nadia and have her feed Blue. We're probably going to be here a lot longer than anticipated.” Keith groaned and ran his hand through his hair. “Keep me up to date about Hunk and Shay.”

“Of course. And don’t worry. Hunk already understands why you can’t come, but poor thing is so nervous. He’s trying to be strong for Shay, but the doctor said there really isn’t much to worry about. Naturally, it doesn’t matter, so I’m heading there for moral support. While I’m in flight, you can text Pidge or Shiro. They are rotating now in assisting.” 

“Alright. Stay safe, Blue. I expect lots of baby pictures.”

“Heck ya you should!” Lance made a kissing sound before hanging up. 

“Everything okay?” asked James. 

“One of our close friends is being induced early due to complications with the pregnancy. She'll be fine but her husband is a bundle of panicking nerves.”

“Oh. That’s - scary?” James didn’t really know what to say. “Sorry.” 

“There's no reason to be sorry. This is good for Lance. He'll have something to focus on other than the fact that I'm not coming home soon.”

“Yeah… true…” James leaned back against his chair and attempted to watch the videos, but he couldn’t focus. His mind riddled with the amount of alone time they had spend and the temptation that felt just within arm’s reach. “Hey - let's just take a break. Give our minds an hour off.”

“That might be the best idea you've had all day.”

They cleaned up and left everything in the evidence lockers before walking out and heading to the nearest coffee shop. James treated Keith to his drink and lunch. Needing sunlight, they took a seat outside and bathed in the heat.

“I feel like all we’ve talked about is this case,” said James.

“That's because that is all we've talked about.” Keith laughed.

“Then change it. How are things going?”

“Outside of work? Things are great honestly. Everything seems to be working out or falling into place.”

“Explain,” James suggested, “how is this life of yours so bright?” 

“Well we got approved to be candidates for adoption. So that means we will hopefully be parents soon. Lance is doing well with his job at the animation studio and work here is good.” Keith couldn't erase his smile.

James groaned into his coffee. “So perfect. Your life is literally perfect.” 

“My life is happy and good. Why is that a bad thing?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. It just seems - boring. Don’t you miss the excitement of life sometimes?” 

“I've had plenty of excitement in my life and this job keeps me on my toes. Lance is a constant and that's the best part. I know he'll always be there.”

James shrugged his shoulders. “I think that’s too much pressure on another person. I’ll never understand putting so much on another that in return makes you slightly dependent on them. Too much. I can’t ever be that way.” 

“That's love. Wanting to give all of yourself to another.”

James shook his head. “I guess. I think it’s shortly lived.” 

“To each their own.” Keith just shook his head and finished off his lunch.

“I don’t know. Maybe if I was in a relationship, I would hope it’s opened. Don’t you miss getting with other guys?” 

“Nope. Though I don't judge people who have open relationships.”

“You seriously don’t miss it?” James really felt any chance he had quickly fading. “You’re not curious at all about being with someone other than Lance?” 

“I haven't thought about it.”

“I just - I can’t even believe you don’t think about being with people?” 

“It's not that ridiculous. I'm happy with my husband and we meet all of each other's needs.”

“Is the sex seriously that good?” James nearly shouted in annoyance. 

“Yeah it is. Why, do you need pointers? I'm sure switching partners so often means they can't truly learn what makes you tick.”

“I just…” James rolled his eyes. “Nevermind. I’m coming off rude.” 

“I get that you don't understand. There is just something to be said about having sex with a partner that you love. There is a trust there that can't be found anywhere else.”

James shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever you say. I still don’t believe love can stand the test of time.”

“It can.”

“Of course you do…” James began to go clean up his lunch and finish his drink. “You know, you’ve never told me how all of this even happened. You say you trust him and he is your stability, but he comes off so goofy and playful. What exactly did he do to make you feel this way?”

“He stood by my side through my PTSD and the accident. He never asked anything of me ever. Waking up from a coma and having him sitting there waiting for me. It was the final piece to the puzzle. He was the last person I spoke to before I got hit and the first person I saw when I woke up.”

“Because he stood by you. That’s what it took? His loyalty?”

“I loved him long before that. It was that moment that I realized he loved me just as much.”

“See this is where I’m confused. Just how did you know? When did you know you loved him?”

“The moment I saw him in person. His brother had been talking to me about him for years.”

“Basically.” He slid down in his seat. “No one else stood a chance.”

“Not at all. I dated my friend Luke for a while but we broke up because he figured out that I loved Lance. Even if I had been denying it.”

“So someone tried, but he honestly didn’t stand a chance.” James rolled his eyes.

“You could say that.”

“You’re hopeless. No wonder. You really didn’t give yourself a chance to explore. For which I assume you didn’t get much during your service?”

“I had my job serving my country. Miguel was my closest friend then. While he was extremely attractive he was very painfully straight with a wife and kid.”

“So no sex during service. You start liking a guy you never met, yet the instant you met him, you knew it was it. He was the one?” James asked confused.

“More or less.”

James shook his head. “I guess I just won’t ever understand you.”

“Probably not, but that's okay.”

He gave them a side gaze. “you’re too beautiful to be committed.”

Keith paused in reaching for his drink. He didn't know how to take James's comment, choosing instead to ignore it.

“Come on. I think we need to head back and just call the team.”

“Yeah… we'll ask Iverson to send the rest of them up. Some fresh eyes would help.”

James agreed and they went back to their offices, but the words kept lingering between the two - unspoken, yet repeated.

For the first time, there was an air of warning.

#

###  _ 23 Aug - 6:00 - I wish I could be there, but Lance takes my spirit with him, just as I always feel yours. _

Lance arrived rushing through the hospital door. He’d thrown his suitcase into Trish’s car and she drove him quickly to the hospital. After checking in, he found Shiro waiting - more like sleeping - in the waiting room.

He sat beside him, and patted his shoulder. Groggy, he opened his eyes. “Lance… oh, you made it. Keith has been texting me nonstop.”

“Sounds like him. How is she doing?” he asked.

“Good. Heart rate sometimes rises, but Hunk is being extra supportive. Pidge is in there now.”

“How many minutes apart is she?” asking the question, he felt like a champion. All the baby books had made him more knowledgeable. 

“Six. Text Pidge. She’ll swap. Get you time in before her mother arrives back from their house. After that, we all wait out here until he’s born,” suggested Shiro.

He agreed and texted Pidge. She didn’t take too long and informed Lance where to go. After some turns in a long and white hall, he found the room and entered to a loud scream. 

“Holy…” he whispered, watching Hunk stroke Shay’s forehead with a towel. Lance carefully waited until she appeared to calm down. “Hey.”

“Oh thank god you're here.” Hunk rushed over and hugged him.

Lance huffed out a gut punching breath and patted his best friend’s back. “I said I would. Now. Update. How is she doing and how may I help?”

“Honestly, just being here is helping. She's doing great. They wanted to see if he'd come on his own without having to induce. They’ve already broken her water and given her the epidural. Only a few minutes ago actually.” He moved back to Shay's side taking her hand.

“Oh snap… okay. Um - let me get you some water and you stay by her side. I’ll be right back.” Lance patted Hunk’s shoulder and guided him back to Shay. She kept her steady breath, following the directions of the nurse. 

Lance stepped out and went to the hospital’s cafe to buy himself something to eat and water for Hunk. Immediately, he took out his phone to finally call Keith. After some ringing, he spoke. “Hey Red. I’ve arrived at the hospital. Shay looks great and Hunk is a bit of an adorable mess.” 

“I’ll make sure to tell Keith all of that once he’s out of the shower,” said James on the other end.

“Oh! Sorry… did I?” 

“No. You called him. I figured if I didn’t pick up, he’d have murdered me.” James chuckled and snorted an annoyed breath simultaneously. 

“Yeah. That might be true. Well can you rely the message and have him call me back?” 

“Sure. I’ll let him know.” 

“Thanks.” Lance hung up and rolled his neck. He’d hoped to hear his husband’s voice for encouragement to stay strong, but he couldn’t help feeling nervous for the whole process. 

When he walked back into the room, the nurses were rushing around, putting on masks and prepping Shay. 

“How long was I gone?” Lance’s mouth dropped, watching Hunk stay on one side of Shay and holding her legs. 

“Everything happened really quick.” Hunk sounded panicked as a nurse moved Lance out of the way and further into the room.

“Yeah…” He couldn’t finish speaking as the doctor walked in and asked for an update.

The nurse answered, “She went from six to ten centimeters in thirty minutes. After the epidural, it escalated and now she’s ready.” 

The room functioned in an orderly chaos. Hunk followed instructions and Lance stood with his sandwich and a bottle of water in his hand. “Well?” asked a nurse to him, “grab her other leg!”

Lance quickly dropped the stuff on a chair and mimicked Hunk of the other side of Shay.

“Where is my mother?” Shay asked, “why isn’t she here?”

“I swear she was on her way back. It's okay, Shay, you can do this.” Hunk grabbed her hand.

She held it tightly and reached over to take Lance’s with the other. “I can do this,” she replied for self encouragement.

“Yes you can! We got you! Timothy is on his way!” Lance proclaimed. 

The doctor began to give instructions. Shay pushed with each command, sweating but determined. She could still slightly feel the baby coming out, but the drugs did well to numb the pain that it could have been. Her hands squeezed on the boys, but both held strong and kept encouraging her to press forward.

“You’re going good Shay. His head it out. Time to push out the shoulders,” the doctor stated.

Hunk reached over and gently pushed back some of her hair. With another deep breath, she pushed and kept repeating to herself to keep going.

Lance watched and coached in amazement. His eyes widened at the miracle of life, even with all the disgusting and vile aspects of the event. 

She pushed again and the doctor said he would only need one more good push. With all her might, she pushed him out and immediately the room filled in the newborn’s crying.

They rapidly made sure that the baby was safe, following Hunk and Shay’s action plan of leaving the baby attached to his umbilical cord for a bit longer. In a blink, the baby was placed on Shay’s chest for warmth and her face lit up like the sun. 

“He's perfect.” Hunk gently reached over and rested his hand on Timothy's head.

Lance started crying, not embarrassed for a single second. “He’s so beautiful. Holy shit!”

Shay giggled and held Timothy gently, but close. “He’s everything.”

Hunk didn't bother wiping his tears away as he kissed Shay's forehead. The pair basked in the amazingness that was going to be their future. “He's ours.”

“I’ll leave you three. Hunk, text if you need. I’m gonna tell the others.” He quickly motioned for them to take a picture and proudly took the first image of the new family and texted it to Keith.

<\\\>

_ Lance: <image attached> _

_ Keith: Wow _

_ Keith: He's beautiful  _

_ Keith: They must be so proud. _

_ Lance: They are so happy _

_ Lance: I can’t stop crying.  _

_ Lance: it was so gross. All these different liquids spilling everywhere and I tried to look but couldn’t. And the yelling! Holy shit _

_ Lance: But damn. Can you tell it was worth it?  _

_ Keith: I can _

_ Keith: I'm glad everything went well.  _

_ Keith: they deserve to be happy  _

_ Lance: I’ll tell them you said that _

_ Lance: I really wish you could be here. _

_ Keith: I do too _

_ Keith: This case might have gone cold… we haven't made any progress. _

_ Lance: That’s not good. Maybe you guys just need a break from it? _

_ Keith: Iverson is giving us one more week before he calls us back… _

_ Keith: it’s not gonna look good for our team _

_ Lance: I wish you all the best. _

_ Lance: I’m only gonna be here for three days. Hopefully I’ll be home before you. _

_ Keith: If I make it home first expect to be tackled upon walking in the door. _

_ Lance: I expect nothing less. _

_ Lance: Everyone sends their hellos _

_ Lance: <image attached> _

_ Keith: I miss all of you _

_ Keith: we'll have to visit soon _

_ Lance: For sure!  _

_ Lance: I’ll let you go. I’ll send you a pic of me holding Timothy when I can _

_ Keith: I love you _

_ Lance: I love you more _

_ <\\\> _

Lance sat with Shiro and Pidge, catching up after he explained the whole birth. Pidge gagged nearly the whole time. Shay’s mother had arrived not soon after Lance finished texting Keith and she immediately went in to be with her daughter and new grandson.

Lance couldn’t stop smiling. The joy he felt around him. The beauty of childbirth or more the illuminating sensation of becoming a parent. He felt it immediately from Hunk and Shay and he could feel the change in their lives.

It was a shift he longed for. 

After a few hours, they were moved to a private room and they were all allowed in to sit with them. Lance didn’t take too long to take Timothy into his arms and hold his new nephew. He was the perfect copy of Hunk with Shay’s eyes and hair. 

Pidge took Lance’s phone to take a picture and did him the favor of sending it to Keith.

When it arrived on Keith’s phone, he’d been sitting in the office of the Palm Springs police department with the files rising high around him and James arguing with the coffee machine.

Gazing at it, a peace chilled over him, soothing the agony of missing his spouse and building a new sense of encouragement to keep going. Lance’s smile gave it all away. He naturally became a father even though it wasn’t his and with the doubts that often times crept up to Keith’s mind, it was that smile that reminded him he didn’t need to worry.

More motivated, he started his stacks again and reminded himself that hopefully soon everything would change.

For once, the future felt bright.

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
> Anway... Level 6 next chapter ;) Love you all! Leave comments and kudos. See you in two week <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**   
>  [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	20. Year 7 - Part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt  
> Level 4 - Positive Change and Deceiving Eyes  
> Level 5 - Scheming and Self-Rejection  
> Level 6 - ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter - New arc - a new level <3

###  _ 2 Sept - 15:00 - The waiting just feels worse. It hasn’t even been that long! How am I expected to wait a possible year or two? _

Ginny sat at GSA between Freddy and Cindy as always. When Ezor stepped in, Cindy patted the seat beside her and greeted her. The three friends easily accepted Ezor into their group, giving her some form of comfortable place before she had to step back into her reality of home. 

Everyday Ezor grew more grateful for forcing her parent’s signature to going to the club. 

Zethrid started the meeting as the new president with Mrx. Fox and Ms. Ramirez once again sitting at the teacher desk complaining about the new ridiculous laws passed and expected of teachers.

Ginny tapped Ezor’s knee and pointed to Zethrid, wiggling her eyebrows playfully and teasingly. Ezor blushed a deep shade of red and shook her head while trying to shrink into her hoodie. 

Ginny giggled and refocused on Zethrid. “Alright,” said the president, “now that the formalities are over. Tacos and soda! We’ll regroup in fifteen minutes.”

Ginny sprinted to her feet, but not faster than the always starving Freddy. Cindy shook her head.“What are you going to do with him?”

“I don’t know. He’s looking for a job.” Ginny sighed. “I don’t want him to, but he insists he needs to contribute to the Europe trip.” She shook her head and crossed her arms before leaning and bumping Ezor’s shoulder. “So? You got any courage this year?”

“N-no…” She shook her head as she stole a glance at Zethrid. “It wouldn't matter anyway.”

“Why not? This is junior year! We have a bunch of school stuff going on that you, to a degree, are required to do.”

“Father doesn't like me staying after school. He'll be upset.”

“But you’re staying now? And they are school required activities.” Ginny wish she could force Ezor out of that home. “Or at least try and live as much as you can here.” She turned Ezor to look over to Zethrid, “the worst that can happen is she doesn’t like you back. Which, I highly doubt.”

“I couldn't. She's popular and I'm not anyone.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Fine. If you don’t, I’m just going to blatantly ask. So you have two choices, speak with her and take it at your pace or I just tell her now.”

“You wouldn't! Please don't, Ginny.” Ezor moved to block her friend from Zethrid. “She could think I'm boring.”

“Or she can see how nice and adorable you are. Come on, I’m tired of seeing you have googly eyes. It’s been a long year and a half of this.” Ginny giggled and turned Ezor to look at Zethrid. “What you never saw was how sometimes she’d look at you. Come on. She’s a senior. If you don’t do it this year, then how will you see her again?”

“Maybe that's the point… I won't be going to college anyway. It's my duty to stay at home and take care of my siblings.”

“But you also still have school for now. Live it. Just try.” Ginny bumped his hip forcing her to take a step forward.

Ezor stumbled forward with a small yelp. Once she had regained her foot she glanced up only to be face to face with Zethrid. “H-hi…”

“Hey.” The towering young woman smiled and made eye contact with Ezor. “Am I in your way?”

“Uh, n-no. I'm Ezor… I just wanted to say hello.” She tucked her head and took a step back.

“I know who you are. You’re the quiet one that slowly sparks up as club goes on, but then you run out the door and I never have a chance to introduce myself.”

“I have to get home quick after meetings.”

“Oh? That sucks.” Zethrid reached over the other students and grabbed a Cranberry Sprite. “Your favorite, right?” 

“Yeah, how did you…” Ezor took the Sprite, holding it with both hands as if it was fragile.

“I’m observant - sometimes.” Zethrid blushed and looked away. Narti grabbed her attention and motioned for her to press on. “You said you go home, but are you busy during lunch?”

“No, I usually sit by myself during lunch when Ginny, Cindy, and Freddy have other activites.”

“Join me tomorrow?”

“I-I'd like that.” Ezor blushed as she gave a small smile.

Zethrid grinned widely. “Awesome. I’ll meet you at the café entrance at the beginning of lunch.” She looked over at the clock. “Crap. We have to get started. Tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” Ezor grabbed one of the last tacos as she grinned and dashed back to Ginny's side.

Ginny nudged her shoulder. “So?”

“I'm having lunch with her tomorrow.” She couldn't stop smiling as she nibbled on the taco.

Ginny and Cindy squealed. Ginny spoke, “I knew she liked you! I had a feeling. I’ve been told I’m a master matchmaker.”

“Just cause you helped get your uncles together means nothing,” joked Cindy.

“It’s in my genetics. Don’t take this away from me,” Ginny laughed.

“Either way… I'm having lunch with her tomorrow.” Ezor giggled.

Ginny nudged her shoulder. “I knew you liked her. Junior year is going to be so much fun!”

#

###  _ 12 Sept - 18:00 - Work is frustrating. _

“I hate this!” Keith sat against one of the walls in Lance's studio, surrounded by files and paperwork. 

Lance turned from his canvas painting and sighed out a smile. “So to go food again?”

“No, I'm not going to make you eat take out for the third day in a row. Corrupt politicians are so much harder to get to than psychopaths.” He kept going through the same bank records.

“How about I take you out for dinner. Change the setting. We haven’t gone out on a simple date in a long time.”

“That would be nice.” Keith sighed and closed his eyes. “We were doing so well…”

“No, no…” Lance protested, wiping his paint covered hands on his pants. “No more work talk.” He walked over and bent to leave their faces close, “put on that favorite vest of mine and I’ll put on those jeans you say - what is it you say it does to my butt?”

“They make it worthy of Adonis's jealousy.” Keith chuckled as he made a stack of his work and stood up.

“Yep. That!” Lance kissed Keith before shaking his butt away to get changed.

Keith followed to change into the outfit that Lance loved so much. A deep purple button down with a black vest and dark wash jeans. “Are you going to tell me where we're going?”

“I’ll have to since you’re driving us there.” Lance stepped up with a form fitted navy blue button down with enough space to show some of his chest and the tight jeans as promised. His knee high black boots gave away what vehicle they were taking as he threw Keith the motorcycle keys. “I was thinking some Phō?”

“That sounds amazing.” Keith pulled Lance close. “And maybe perhaps I could have you for dessert.” He teased kisses along Lance’s neck.

Lance melted. “You know how it works. You have to behave first.”

“I know.” Keith chuckled and walked out to the mainroom to grab his helmet.

Lance followed after adjusting his shirt. They mounted the motorcycle and sped off to downtown until they arrived at the small corner restaurant.

The vibe was simple and homey. The owners were an elderly couple they spoke to once in the past. After waiting some time for a table, the two sat in the corner and immediately knew what they would order. 

Left alone, Lance spoke. “I have some news about the show.”

“Oh? News that you are allowed to say? Or news I get to use my clearance to feign ignorance on?”

“A little of both. The whole team is heading to Korea in January, including me. So I’ll be gone for a week, but!” He paused for emphasis, “I officially start on the Voltron animation as the head of storyboard along with Lucy. Basically, I got a small promotion.”

“Lance, that's amazing! It will be a little different with you leaving instead of me, but this is a good thing.”

“Who knows, maybe we will both be out. But I am excited. Finally being able to go to Studio Mir headquarters and really seeing production of the show.”

“I’m thrilled for you. I expect you to bring me back a souvenir.”

“Of course! If there is anything in particular, know I’ll hunt it down.”

“Nothing specific. Just nothing touristy.”

“No problem. I’ll keep my eye out for some of the good stuff.” Lance reached over the table and took Keith’s hand, “You know. I can’t remember when it was last I told you that you’re beautiful.”

“Lance, no need for flattery I'm already all yours.” Keith kissed his hand with a smirk. There was a nagging in the back of his mind as he couldn't help recalling a similar statement from James.

“What?” Lance waved his free hand. “No way! I’ll always remind you. It’s good to be reminded.”

“Yeah…” Keith hesitated.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then what’s ticking in that head of yours? It’s not the case, right? I said no more work talk for now. Did I have to remind you that means thinking too?”

“It's not a case. It's something James had said in passing. He said I was too beautiful to be committed. What the hell does that even mean?” Keith tossed his hands in the air with a huff.

Lance sat back. “Excuse me? Does he have a problem with me?”

“No, you're my husband. He knows that. The whole team knows that. It was weird. I mean we had been working on the case for so long. Maybe he was delirious.”

Lance squinted his eyes. “I still don’t like what he was implying.”

“Lance, I'm not going anywhere. You're my husband and I love you. I don't care what anyone else thinks.” Keith reached to take Lance's hand back.

Lance pinched his lips. “I know that, but I don’t know if I can trust someone with that point of view or more like trying to imply it to you. It’s one thing to acknowledge you’re good looks. It’s another to say that other thing.”

“So he's jealous of what we have. There are plenty of people that will be. Lance, please can we just enjoy dinner?”

He huffed, but agreed. “Alright… speaking of  _ him.  _ When is game night? It’s at his place next?”

“I think its next weekend and yeah he's hosting.”

“Okay. I kinda miss the rest of your team. You guys have been so busy,” Lance confessed.

“I know. They miss you too. Ryan asks about you all the time. Well in the wordless way he does things.”

“Well we did make a great team at game night,” Lance winked, “plus we’ve been talking a little about art.”

“It's Ryan’s pick for partners as well. I'm glad that you get along so well with the team.” Keith grinned and pulled Lance's chair closer. “You've been talking with Ryan? When did you two become so close?”

“Since last game night. He apparently doesn’t talk to a lot of people about his art and he wanted to know about my gallery.” Lance leaned closer to Keith. “He’s actually thinking of a new documentary.”

“What is this new documentary he's going to be filming?”

Lance shrugged. “He said he wants to do a bio flick, but he’s not sure which subject. It’s why he was so interested in my gallery, since it basically was a showcase of your life.”

“Yeah? I'm glad the two of you have found common ground and become friends.”

“Same.” The food arrived and they didn’t take long to start eating. “I’m learning a lot about film making and how vastly different yet the same it is with animation. Just fun. How are the girls?”

“They're good -” Keith jumped as his phone rang in his pocket. He looked to Lance apologetically as he answered it. “Hello?”

“Hello, Mr. Kogane-McClain. It is Honerva Galra from the Department of Families and Children. How are you?”

“I'm good. How are you?” He motioned Lance to ask for the bill.

Still not finished with his meal, Lance wondered by the sudden rush until he leaned forward and Keith oddly signaled who it was. He raised his hand to get the bill before shoving more phō into his mouth.

“I was wondering if you and your husband are available this Saturday. A young woman has chosen you and two other couples to conduct an interview to potentially adopt her unborn child.”

“Yes! I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout. Yes, we are definitely available on Saturday.”

It killed Lance not being able to hear the conversation.

“Wonderful. Your interview is at one PM. Please come promptly to our office. I will have an room set up for you there.”

“Thank you so much. We will be there.”

“I’ll see you then. Farewell.” She hung up.

“Well! Tell me!” Lance bit the end of a chopstick.

“We've been selected for an interview to adopt a newborn. The mother is choosing between us and two other couples. If we are chosen then we will become the legal parents the day the child is born.” Keith didn't try to hide his smile.

“What? Holy shit! The interview is this Saturday! Our fate can be decided this weekend?! Oh my god! We have to go home and prepare… but how do we prepare? Maybe we should shop for new outfits? Do we bring a gift?” Lance rambled.

“Lance, breathe. We will go home and prepare. Why don't you call Adam? Remember he said to keep him up to date.”

“Yes. Good idea. I’ll take the call outside. Sign the bill and don’t forget the food. We really didn’t finish.” He grabbed Keith’s neck and kissed him firmly. “Oh my god an interview!” He sprinted to his feet and started dialing as he walked out the door.

“God, I love that man so much.” Keith smiled as he packed up the food.

#

###  _ 14 Sept - 12:00 - The excitement of the interview has made my stress from work go completely away. This bliss, hope it lasts long. _

“You roach! Stay off my lawn! I will throw my orbs at you if you don’t listen!” shouted Pidge at her tv, tapping away the buttons on her PlayStation as Barry leaned against her back, playing on his own set and counsel.

“Are you running out of insults over there, Pidge?” Barry chuckle.

“Just keep your eyes on the prize you dumb hunter. I’m not dealing with your nonsense!” 

“Nonsense? You can't even keep up, warlock.”

Pidge smashed the buttons, trying her best to keep up, but there was one thing she would never openly admit - Barry was better at Destiny than she was.

Reaching the end of the round, Barry naturally took the kill shot and made his character do a silly dance in victory. 

Pidge slouch. “At least I got some good stuff out of this.”

“Hey, you okay, Pidge?” He glanced over his shoulder at her.

“Yeah - Yeah. I’m fine. Just start the next one,” she mumbled.

“No.”

“What? Why?” She turned around and shoved his shoulder.

“Because you're being a bummer. What's going on?”

“Ugh - I don’t want to say.” Pidge grumbled as she kept checking her inventory.

“Seriously? Come on. Remember we promised no more brooding. We can talk to each other.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. Barely whispering she answered. “you’re better than me in Destiny…”

“Wait what? That's what this is about?”

“Yes! What else did you think! I - I am always the best! Always and now you showed up and…” she pouted, hunching down and continuing changing her weapons and wardrobe.

“Pidge, I'm only as good as I am when I play with you. You're the one that watches my back, the one that helps me when I'm bombarded with enemies. So what if my weapons are a little stronger or my armor has certain perks. I wouldn't be able to get through the missions as easy as I do without you.”

She turned to look at him, crouched like a small troll under a bridge ready to snatch a passing child. “You’re being too kind. Accept my compliment! They are made of gold and you must treasure them.” Her voice matched her appearance.

“I will if you stop feeling sorry for yourself.” He returned her gaze with a stone cold stare.

“Sorry? You think I’m feeling sorry for myself?” She turned, posing on the tips of her toes and slowly standing as she spoke. “I just admitted you are better than me, which means one thing. I must destroy you. You have become my challenge and I will do everything to make sure you are taken down.” She hovered over him, as much as her small frame could. The tv glared against her glasses as she loomed over him. 

“There's the Pidge I know.” He grinned as their faces hovered close to one another. With a chuckle he turned back to his screen and loaded up the next mission.

She puffed her cheeks and stood her ground. For a second - a split second - she thought Barry was about to lean in and kiss her, but she knocked herself on the head remembering that Barry wasn’t like that.

Barry wasn’t Nathan.

He’d shown time and time that Pidge held the control and what frightened Pidge most; she nearly wanted him to kiss her.

“I’m hungry. Want some mac and cheese?”

“Will it be spicy?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I can give you some hot sauce for your portion. But I can add some red pepper flakes if you’d like.”

“Make it however you want it. I'll take the pepper flakes on the side.”

She nodded her head and passed by him, poking her finger on his cheek and walking away. Out of sight, she tapped the same finger against her chest. “Finish whatever you’re doing and clean up. Let’s watch some tv. I hear they just added Legend of Korra on Netflix. I wanna give it a second watch through.”

“Sounds good to me.” She could hear his playstation closing out of Destiny as he cleared off the area they had been gaming in. 

She busied herself with cooking the meal, but every so often looked back to glance at him. She liked his eyes - nearly snowlike blue - but they always were calculating and plotting. Making her all the more amused with him. 

When she finished, she brought the pot with two bowls, forks, and a pot holder. Placing it on the coffee table, she sat down and started to serve herself. “Have you watched Korra before?”

“Bits and pieces when my roommates would watch it back in college.” He served himself pausing for a moment to grab the pepper flakes from the kitchen. 

She shouted from her seat. “So you’ve missed out on this amazing story! I mean Avatar was better, but the last season of Korra was gold! And the girls ended up being bisexual! Just awesome for a kids show.”

She paused - saying bisexual in his presence felt weird. Not because she knew his sexuality, but because he still hadn’t told her. 

“I read the articles. It was definitely ahead of its time.” He sat down next to her.

She ate her meal and started the show, but her mind kept wandering even after serving herself a second helping. He didn’t notice her glances, completely lost to his meal and the show.

“Hey - question. Why didn’t you tell me about your ex?”

“About Val? It didn't seem relevant. We dated years ago and she's just a friend now.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess but like - she mentioned you dated before she transitioned. So, when she was still presenting male… you’re bi?”

“Ah… so you want to know why I didn't mention that I was with Val when Valerie went by Valentino. Same answer; it didn't seem relevant.” He looked at as he stopped eating.

“You didn’t find it relevant to tell me your sexual identity especially after I told you I’m ace?” 

“Does it change the way you see me?”

“Kind of.” She answered honestly, “but it’s not cause you’re bi. It’s because you weren’t honest with me when I decided to be honest with you.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Being bisexual isn't exactly a defining factor in my life. Sure it's part of who I am but not a focal point.”

Pidge looked down to her bowl. “I guess, but it would have been nice to know. Just to feel like I know you better.”

“Now you know. I play for both teams. I'm still Barry.”

“Well yeah - I know that… I just…” She shook her head. “Nevermind. I’m being dumb.” She played around with her food by pushing it around with her fork.

“You just what?”

She put her bowl down and curled her legs underneath. “I disliked thinking you were hiding something from me. It may have not been big for you, but it is to me. It took me everything to tell you I’m ace. I’ve only been coming out for a few years and it’s hard for me to admit easily. So the fact you didn’t tell me your sexuality - it felt like you couldn’t trust me to know who you are.” 

“I… I didn't see it like that. I'm sorry. I do trust you.” He wanted to reach out to her but stopped himself.

“I know you do. I hate myself for doubting it.” She sighed out a smile and looked up at him. “And sorry for assuming. Are you bi, pan, what?”

“I'm bi.” He returned the smile.

“That makes three of you. Lance and Matt are bi… I guess us queers really do gather in groups.” She laughed and reached over to take her bowl to finish. 

“We really do.” He leaned back on the couch and shifted until he was comfortable.

They continued their meals and relaxed after finishing and reaching episode three. Pidge comfortably leaned back, but realized her hand felt - lonely. 

She’d been thinking about it for a while, wanting to do something that would invite something new between them, yet give her enough time to grow accustomed to the many new thoughts she had with Barry being a cause of it all. 

When episode four began to play, she decided she would carefully take his hand and hold it. Instead, out of panic, she reach over, kidnapped his left hand, and interlocked their fingers together, yanking him slightly down in the process.

For safekeeping, she laid the hand on her lap and took her other hand to cover them. She held his hand hostage within both of hers and kept her eyes locked on the tv. 

His only response was to adjust his current position so his arm wouldn't cramp and a smile. 

“Boy?” she asked.

“Yes?”

“Start putting lotion on your hands. They are all hard and cracking. You don’t take care of them and they’ll get worse with all the lab work we do.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” He looked at her with a grin. “I'll get right on it.”

“Good. I’ll inspect your hand the next time we hang out for the progress.” 

He chuckled and refocused back on the show.

#

###  _ 16 Sept - 12:45 - We can do this… we can do this… _

They waited in the lobby to be called. Both Keith and Lance hadn’t told anyone about the interview, not wanting to jinx it. Fifteen minutes left, Lance inspected Keith and checked his outfit for any lint. 

“Okay. So we decided no gift, but we are prepared to answer anything, right?” he asked.

“Yes, a gift makes it seem like we are begging. We are simply showing this woman why we are the right choice.” Keith smiled and placed his hand against Lance's cheek.

Lance nodded his head and stole a quick kiss. The receptionist called their name and the two stood up, checking the other one last time. They were escorted to a conference room, empty with a desk and a few chairs. 

They were instructed to sit and wait for Honerva to arrive. The dead silence of the room made the time go by much slower. 

Finally, the door opened and Honerva walked in with their portfolio in hand. “Miss. Martinez will come in a few minutes. Just to review the process. I will leave the three of you alone to speak. When you are finished, Miss. Martinez will come and get me outside. You both will stay in here and wait for further instruction. There is no time limit per say, but she does meet with the last couple at three. Any questions?” 

“None,” answered Lance who looked over to Keith. 

“We're ready.” He held Lance's hand with a tighter grip than normal.

“I will say she is six month pregnant with a due date in December before Christmas, so her decision will be made quickly.” Honerva didn’t wait for a response and left the room. 

“December? That’s around the corner,” whispered Lance.

“Just breathe…” Keith responded more for himself than his husband.

The door cracked opened and a young teenager stepped into the room. Her stomach already showing and her legs wobbling towards them. She stopped in front of them and both men stood up to shake her hand before Lance pulled out her seat and helped her.

“Thank you,” she said and flattened her dress before opening the portfolio where dozens of post-it notes covered it with handwriting. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. and Mr. Kogane-McClain.”

“We’re grateful that you wanted to meet with us.” Keith took Lance's hand back within his own.

“My name is Lisa Martinez. Call me Lisa, please. The last couple kept calling me Miss. Martinez and it was weird.” The young girl giggled and relieved some of the tension. 

“If that is what you prefer, Lisa.” Lance paused and couldn’t help but have a flashback to nearly seventeen years ago when Trish was seventeen and pregnant with Ginny. 

“Okay. So, I looked over your portfolio and I have to admit I had no plans to look into a gay couple, but your letters of recommendation were really sweet and made me cry.” 

“I don't know if I should say thank you or apologize.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck.

“I should be saying thank you for serving our country. You’re pretty brave to have fought overseas.” 

“Thank you.” Keith kept his response short. He didn't want to seem ungrateful but didn't want to show his discomfort at being called brave.

“And now you work for the FBI. Is that dangerous? Will your life and work ever mix?” 

“We do our best to keep the two separate. My team does spend time together outside of work, but it's more recreational and as friends.”

“So the baby is safe no matter what?” 

“Yes, the baby will be safe.”

She smiled and returned to the portfolio. “And, Lance? You’re  _ latino _ , right?” She asked switching into a Cuban accent. 

“Yes I am Cuban,” he bit his inner cheek. 

“Good. I’m half Cuban and I want the baby to be raised in his heritage.”

“So do we. Keith and I want to raise our children with our backgrounds. I come from a very large Cuban family and we based in Miami. We live here only because of work, but I very much want to raise our children, knowing our heritage.” 

“Children? It said this was your first adoption?” she asked. 

Lance chuckled, “Yes, we hope to have more in the future.” 

“Oh? So you wish to have more than one?” 

“We are hopeful. Lance isn't joking when he says he has a large family.” Keith shook his head with a smile.

“You want to have a big family too?” 

“Um…” Lance looked over at Keith, “I’m not sure. For sure, we want at least two, but from there maybe let life lead us?” 

“At least two.” Keith agreed.

Lisa looked over her notes again and made the couple wait the longest thirty seconds of their lives. “Alright. Tell me, why should I choose you both instead of the other couples?” 

“Honestly…” Keith looked to Lance and decided to go completely off the planned script. “I can't tell you why we're better. We might not be. What I can tell you is that the family this child will be raised with is more than just two fathers. They will have more people advocating and guiding them through life than I think anyone else I know has had. They will have a family that will accept them no matter what. That is the family they will have.”

Lance smiled and for a second forgot Lisa was there. He kissed Keith’s cheek and replied, “Ditto.” 

Lisa smiled and reviewed the portfolio one more time. “Alright. I guess I just have one more question to ask, and this is just for personal knowledge - how is it being raised in a foster home?” 

“As a gay male… horrible. I can't speak for the others.” Keith tried not to be so negative. 

She rubbed her belly and sighed. “I figured… okay. I really don’t know what else to ask. This is all kind of weird.” 

“I can only imagine,” sighed Lance.

“Maybe you guys have questions for me?” 

Lance spoke up. “You said  _ his _ earlier?” 

Lisa nodded her head, “Yes. It’s a boy.” 

Keith tried not to smile like a fool. “I'm sorry. I know you haven't made your decision yet. We had just hoped our first child would be a son.”

“Really? That’s cute,” she replied with a big smile. She stood up and took the portfolio into her hands. “Okay. I’ll be going now. It was nice meeting you.” 

“You as well. Thank you for considering us, Lisa.” Keith stood and opened the door for her.

She exited and he shut the door behind her. As he walked back to Lance, Lance’s face was covered in confusion. “That’s it? I could have swore it would have been more.” 

“It might have been more if she was older. Lance, she's Ginny's age. I couldn't get that image out of my head.”

“I know.” He shook his head. “I saw Trish when she was pregnant with Ginny. It reminded me of just how young they were. You know they considered adoption. Well more like their families were pushing Miguel and Trish to consider adoption, but they couldn’t do it. Both of them couldn’t imagine giving up their child. I can’t imagine what it took to make this decision,” Lance leaned back on his seat. “It makes me really see this differently now.”

“Hey,” Keith sat down and took his hands. “We're doing a good thing here. If Lisa has made the decision that she isn't ready to raise a child that's okay. I love you, and we've been blessed to have some very strong women in our lives.”

Lance shook his head. “You’re right. And if she does choose us - we’ll make sure he’s everything they made Ginny.”

“Exactly.” Keith held on to Lance's hands to ground himself as they waited for Honerva.

#

###  _ 20 Sept - 16:08 - And now we wait... _

_ <\\\> _

_ (Group Chat: Paladins of Voltron)  _

_ Pidge: Can we all just appreciate how amazing life is right now?  _

_ Lance: And what has you so happy? _

_ Pidge: Just a lot of good things happening _

_ Keith: Uh-huh… we know what's good on our end… what are you up to Pidge? _

_ Hunk: Wait what's good on your end? _

_ Hunk: I need communication here guys! _

_ Lance: RED!  _

_ Lance: -___- _

_ Pidge: Glad the focus is off me _

_ Pidge: So what is up?  _

_ Keith: You're not getting off that easy gremlin _

_ Keith: And don't you Red me, Lance _

_ Keith: You're just annoyed that you can't spill the new first _

_ Lance: No I’m not!  _

_ Lance: I thought we decided to wait until we actually got picked _

_ Shiro: You guys got an interview? _

_ Ginny: BABY?!  _

_ Keith: No we said we wouldn't tell anyone before the interview. Look I know you don't want to jinx it but they're our family _

_ Hunk: That's great, you two _

_ Lance: Yeah… ugh. I do hate holding it in _

_ Lance: it's between us and two other couples _

_ Shiro: Matt and I had about five interviews before we were picked _

_ Lance: o_O _

_ Keith: Not helping Shiro _

_ Shiro: Sorry. Just trying to be realistic _

_ Ginny: You’ll get picked!  _

_ Shiro: What she said.  _

_ Pidge: Want me to hack the system?  _

_ Pidge: Speaking of which, Keith, this case you’re working - DAMN  _

_ Keith: Those are classified files! _

_ Keith: Stay out of my computer! _

_ Pidge: That’s your fault for connecting your work laptop to your home WiFi. It’s free game after that _

_ Keith: No its not. I don't go fucking around with your work. So don't fuck around with mine! _

_ Pidge: This would be your friend’s fault. If she didn’t remove all my original bugs, I wouldn’t have to prove I’m better _

_ Shiro: Pidge… play nice. _

_ Lance: You made him really angry. I have his phone now. _

_ Pidge: Oops. _

_ Pidge: I’ll play nice!  _

_ Hunk: The damage might already be done Pidge _

_ Lance: he’s raging  _

_ Lance: Snap you really ticked him off. _

_ Lance: he took his phone back _

_ Lance: He’s calling Ina. _

_ Lance: Now I have to clean up cause she’s coming over _

_ Lance: I was enjoying being in my underwear. THANKS PIDGE!  _

_ Pidge: Oops _

_ Hunk: Pidge, you are aware that he deals with some really awful people right? The whole point of the security is to keep those he cares about safe… _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: look! I didn’t intend to see it!  _

_ Pidge: The system I have in place let’s me see all screens within the WiFi. I got a notification of a new computer and I was hoping it was hers and instead it was his work computer _

_ Lance: … _

_ Lance: ALL THE COMPUTERS?!  _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: Your smut collection is rather impressive _

_ Lance: GOD DAMN IT PIDGE! LAY OFF MY SECRET FILES! THOSE ARE FOR MY EYES AND KEITH’S ONLY!  _

_ Pidge: You both are much kinkyer than I expected _

_ Ginny: I’m still here!  _

_ Ginny: PLEASE STOP _

_ Lance: GOD DAMN IT PIDGE!  _

_ Keith: I will have every system and hard drive you own wiped if there is even a whisper of you hacking our network again. _

_ Keith: This isn't just a violation of my trust _

_ Keith: At this point you've broken the law. _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: Shit! I can’t go to jail again _

_ Pidge: this time I’ll be charged as an adult _

_ Ginny: Excuse us?! _

_ Pidge: Another story for another time. _

_ Pidge: I’m emailing you the deactivation bug. Give it to Ina. She’ll know what to do and how to code it to leave me completely blocked out _

_ Lance: … _

_ Keith: Thank you _

_ Pidge: I’m sorry Jam Boy! I really never intended to read anything, and I swear I only saw one page of the doc you were typing _

_ Keith: I told you that my job had clearance levels. You knew what I did was dangerous. _

_ Pidge: I know! I just never figured you’d take your work home. Dude hacking personal home WiFi is child’s play for any hacker _

_ Pidge: you’re gonna want better security if you’re gonna work from home _

_ Keith: Ina is setting that up today  _

_ Pidge: Okay… I really am sorry _

_ Lance: Does this include hacking my files?  _

_ Pidge: No. that I always wanted to learn your dirty secrets. _

_ Pidge: and I had hoped you’d bring your work home… you don’t. _

_ Lance: THANK GOD!  _

_ Keith: We will keep everyone updated if there is any more news… _

_ Shiro: Sounds good _

_ Shiro: Oh. And Pidge?  _

_ Pidge: Yes? _

_ Shiro: Remember that thing I promised to not tell? _

_ Pidge: O-O _

_ Shiro: You do that again and I’m telling _

_ Pidge: I will never hack any of the paladin’s computers again _

_ Pidge: Tell Ina she wins _

_ Ginny: Sounds more like Shiro won _

_ Hunk: Damn… I don't think there's ever been an argument like that among us ever… I've never even heard Keith get mad… _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: But life is still good? Right?!  _

_ Shiro: <image attached> _

_ Shiro: Yep. She makes it perfect.  _

_ Hunk: BABY PICTURES! _

_ Hunk: <image attached> _

_ Hunk: <image attached> _

_ Hunk: <image attached> _

_ Hunk: <image attached> _

_ Hunk: <image attached> _

_ Hunk: <image attached> _

_ Hunk: He's just so precious! _

_ Lance: T-T _

_ Lance: This chat got way better. _

_ Ginny: BABIES!  _

_ # _

###  _ 22 Sept - 13:30 - Work has been distracting - but not enough. _

“You look as if someone ran you over with a truck,” Acxa greeted Keith, “have you been sleeping? Do we need to discuss medication again?”

“This doesn't have to do with my PTSD.” Keith chuckled as he seemed to finally be able to relax. “We had an interview about a week ago to adopt a child. Now we're waiting.”

“Oh! That does call for a little restless sleep. How did it go, tell me about it.”

“It went well. I guess. The mother is young and originally didn't think about a gay couple until she read our letters of recommendation.”

Acxa sat up and crossed her legs. “That’s good. How did you feel coming out of the interview?”

“It felt like we did everything we could. If she doesn't choose us then we weren't meant to have this child.”

“That’s a positive outlook. You’re going into this well prepared. Then why the lack of sleep?”

“Our case at work… I'm worried it's gone cold. We've spent weeks on it only to come up empty handed every time. We can't afford to screw this up.”

Acxa nodded her head. “Work stress. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Unless you feel it’s bringing up something?”

“It's not bringing up anything. There's just a lot all at once.”

She smiled. “Then I guess my next question is, how does it feel to live like a normal civilian?”

“I… what?” He looked at her confused. After a moment the realization hit him. “Holy shit…”

Acxa smiled. “You’re stresses and what’s happening in your life, they are all normal. Notice how none of it is due to your PTSD. They are just life and work stresses and how you’re managing it well and on your own.”

“I… I didn't think I'd ever get to this point.”

“Well you have. So how does it feel?”

“Oddly normal. I'm content.”

“Glad to hear.” Acxa wrote down some notes and took a deep breath. “Honestly, I don’t think we have much more to discuss. You’re progressing so well and you should be proud of where you are going. Unless there is honestly something you need to discuss, I say we are done here for today.”

“I really don't have anything else. Thank you Acxa.”

“Anytime. Once you’re ready, I’m prepared to make the quarterly visit recommendation. Of course you can always call and set an appointment if you need to meet about something, but we’ll only be required to meet quarterly, mainly to discuss medication.”

“We can go ahead and do that. It will look good to work and for our portfolio.” Keith stood to grab his helmet. “Again thank you.”

“Anytime. I’m glad I was here to see your progress. Keep it up and I’ll let the front desk know that I won’t see you for three months.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Keith left with a grin. He was proud of what he had accomplished and what it meant for his and Lance's future.

Once he finished at the front desk, he turned on his phone and had a missed text from Lance.

_ <\\\> _

_ Lance: Call me immediately!  _

_ Lance: DO NOT TEXT! CALL!  _

_ <\\\> _

Keith wasted no time calling back as he walked out to his bike. “Blue? What's up with the urgency?”

“She picked us!” Lance shouted with his co-workers laughing in the background, “Honerva called and she gave me the news!”

“Seriously!? Lance this is fantastic!” Keith tried to contain himself despite his smile. “Oh god… we have so much that needs to be done…”

“I know! I already called Adam. He’s gonna take the contract and review it. We’ll set up a meeting with him when he’s done. Honerva said we can meet with her once he’s ready to negóciate contract.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a nursery.”

Lance squealed. “Yes! Yes! We can do that this weekend! We have to plan a baby shower! There is so much to do!”

“How about this. You call your family and I'll notify the paladins when I get home.”

Lance’s voice calmed down and he regained his sanity. “No… I think there are two ladies who deserve to learn first before anyone else, from the both of us.”

“Then when you get home we will call them together.”

“Perfect.”

#

###  _ 22 Sept - 19:00 - I don’t believe I’ve felt so much joy so quickly as this. _

Later that evening the two did as they promised. Sitting in their living room couch, they called Trish and placed her on speaker.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hey Trish!” started Lance, “is Ginny there. Can you both get on.”

After a minute and one yell upstairs, Ginny greeted them and both waited.

“Okay… so, we wanted you both to be the first to know,” started Lance. His fingers kept kneading on his knee, “Wow, why am I so nervous?”

“Because this is a big deal.” Keith chuckled as he kissed Lance's cheek. “We were selected to be the adoptive parents for a little boy being born this December.”

“What?!” Both girls shouted.

“Oh my god! That’s wonderful news!” Trish started crying.

“I’m getting another cousin! Ah! And a boy!” shouted Ginny.

“We’re so excited,” started Lance, “but we are going to need your help.”

“Of course!” said Ginny, “Whatever you need.”

“Prepare the baby shower?” He asked, “maybe thanksgiving weekend?”

“We can host it here,” suggested Trish.

“That would be perfect.” Keith held onto Lance's hand. “I don't think we need to give you a list of who to invite.”

“Of course not!” Ginny gleefully cheered. “This is exciting!”

“I think Lance is hyperventilating again.” They could hear Keith sigh as he tried to calm down his husband.

“I’m just so excited!” Lance tried to breathe.

“Well we are here to support you.” Trish wiped away her tears. “However we can.”

Lance nodded his head and leaned against Keith. “Oh - there is one more thing. His name…”

“You have a name already?” asked Trish.

“Of course we have a name. There's only one name we'd ever want to name our son.” Keith replied.

The two women paused, waiting patiently for the reveal.

Lance sighed. “Miguel… Miguel Kogane-McClain. We’re still deciding on a middle name.”

They heard a gasp, but neither Trish or Ginny spoke. It took a few seconds, but they heard sobbing and sniffling.

“I just - you two…” Trish couldn’t put a sentence together. With a quivering breath, she finally said, “He’d be so proud of you both. I just know he’s smiling.”

“We know… we felt this was the best way to honor him,” Keith said.

“It’s just wonderful,” Trish said. 

“I can’t wait to love him,” Ginny tearfully said.

“We’re happy you approve,” Lance took a calming breath. “So… Yeah… we are going to be parents.”

“I don't think I'm going to get used to that idea. I'm going to be a father.” Keith added.

“Yep.” Lance held him closer.

“Yay!” Ginny cried tearfully.

“As much as we'd love to stay and chat we have a bunch more calls to make.” Keith said.

“Yes. Of course. Call us anytime! I’ll start saving to fly over for his birth. Goodness, December is close,” Trish said, “we’ll talk later.”

They said their farewells. Lance held Keith closer. “This is really happening?”

“This is really happening.”

They kissed and lived in the silence before making the next set of calls. They didn’t feel anymore tension or fear. All they had left was joy.

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 6 - New beginnings and fearful homes
> 
> As usual - the angst is more a hint at more to come. So m, what is to come? Leave comments and kudos - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**   
>  [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	21. Year 7 - Part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt  
> Level 4 - Positive Change and Deceiving Eyes  
> Level 5 - Scheming and Self-Rejection  
> Level 6 - New beginnings and fearful homes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING - ABUSE:** Please be aware that at the end of the chapter there is a child abuse scene. It's short, but there.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY! Today is June 5th, which means a SURPRISE CHAPTER as a celebration of Ginny's (and ours - yep that's why Ginny's birthday is June 5th because it is both of our birthdays too!) birthday! 
> 
> It's a DOUBLE celebration as an original fic is also released today! "Your Carelessness" the prequel to Lion's Chain - aka IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU ALL FINALLY GET TO MEET MIGUEL AND HEAR HIS LOVE STORY FOR TRISH! What better way to celebrate Ginny's birth than to hear the story of how that came to happen. Part 1 of 2 is posted today! The link to the fic will be placed at the bottom of this chapter <3 
> 
> Much love to you all! (Also, ironically this chapter has an appearance from us! haha) ENJOY! - Luna and Vulpes

###  _2 Oct - 18:00 - It’s been busy. But the best kind._

“In Orlando!” Nadia complained within James’s apartment for game night. “But you need a shower here. Can I plan it? Small. Just for co-workers and anyone else here in Cali you know.”

“I mean we could. I don't see what it could hurt.” Keith shrugged. “Lance, you could invite your coworkers.”

“That would be fun! Do you mind if some of my co-workers help? Us interns are pretty close and I’m sure they are gonna want to when they find out,” he asked.

“Sure! The more help the better. Hey James, you think you can score us a spot in one of your parent’s restaurants?” Nadia asked.

From across the apartment, James popped open a bottle of wine and grumbled. “Yeah… I can.”

“Just because it's a baby shower, James, it doesn't mean you have to be around children.” Keith called back at him with a laugh.

James annoyingly laughed and arrived with the bottle and some cups. “I just - kids…”

Lance glared at him, still not thrilled with what Keith has told him, but he tried to remain civil. “I guess you just have to have the gift of innocent love and commitment.”

Ryan glanced between Lance and James with a raised eyebrow.

“What game tonight?” Nadia said in order to change the course of direction.

“Catan?” suggested James, “that way there are no teams.”

“Afraid to go against Ryan and I again?” asked Lance.

“No.” James narrowed his eyes.

“Sounds like you are.” Keith smirked. “Go ahead Nadia grab Catan. James will still lose.”

She did as such while Lance took his seat between Ryan and Keith. “Ryan, did you finally decide your subject for the documentary?”

He nodded and pointed to Keith. “The next step in a veteran's life. Being a civilian.”

His eyes widened. “Keith? Did you guys talk about it?”

“We might have.” He shrugged.

“Oh shit - I mean I guess you’re used to being on camera by now.” Lance laughed.

“Huh?” asked James.

“Do you not know about the gallery?” asked Nadia, “he told us all about it or did you zone out again?”

“Lance showed me the images in the order he had them shown. Definitely eye opening.” Ina sipped her beer with a nodd.

“It showed Keith’s road to recovery,” Lance said. His tone a bit annoyed by James’s behavior, but still proud of his art piece. “It started with a painting of the day the military came to give us the news all the way to him walking again after the accident to Miguel’s gravesite. It was years in the making, but it showed Keith’s true strength and a reality of how it feels to suffer with PTSD.”

“It opened my eyes,” commented Nadia, “I’ve grown a respect from you both since seeing those pictures. That wall of the scraps and napkin sketches from when you were in the hospital after the accident - breathtaking and heartbreaking.”

“The most important part was that I woke up. I woke up and he was beside me.” Keith kissed Lance's cheek.

“I never left after that.” Lance grinned and forgot others were in the room.

James nearly threw up. “Adorable. I guess Keith makes for a good subject.”

“What can I say I have an interesting life.” Keith laughed.

“We can talk details later,” said Lance, pating Ryan on the back, “now let’s kick James’s ass in Catan!”

“To kicking James’s ass!” shouted Nadia as she raised her glass.

James sat back, watching the whole table cheer and gang up against him - it became very clear just exactly whose side they were on.

#

###  _10 Oct - 17:46 - Even though a lot of good is happening, we still have to go with the flow of life._

<\\\>

_Pidge: Barry!!!!!!!! PLEASE tell me you can take next week’s Thursday through Monday off work!_

_Barry: That's a really long time to take off work_

_Barry: Can I know what the occasion is for?_

_Pidge: <image attached> _

_Pidge: ALL EXPENSE PAID TRIP TO NEW YORK COMIC CON WITH VIP TICKETS AND BACKSTAGE TO THE LUNA AND VULPES ANNOUNCEMENT PANEL!_

_Pidge: Not Boyfriend and Jam Boy got extra tickets and offered to let me stay with them. They gave the other ticket to Hunk, but he doesn’t want to leave Timothy yet and gave it to Shiro, who gave it to Matt, who said I can take anyone I want - which naturally meant he knew I’d ask you!_

_Barry: Uh yeah definitely!_

_Pidge: Awesome!_

_Pidge: I’ll come over on Tuesday to coordinate outfits._

_Pidge: And by coordínate I mean picking clothes that doesn’t make you look like you roll out of the dumpster you call an apartment._

_Barry: I will have you know I can clean up just fine_

_Pidge: Says the guy who owns a total of seven shirts that equally rotate everyday of the week._

_Pidge: None of us are blind at the lab, ya know._

_Barry: Yeah but that's at work and my everyday life._

_Barry: THIS IS THE NEW YORK COMIC CON!_

_Pidge: Are you a furry? No judgement if you are, but I need to know all about your fursona if you are so I can prepare my mind for seeing you in a suit._

_Barry: I am not a furry_

_Pidge: Cosplayer?!_

_Barry: Perhaps_

_Pidge: PICK ME UP RIGHT NOW!_

_Pidge: we need to plan now more than later!_

_Barry: Alright just calm down_

_Barry: You didn't realize my apartment was two story did you?_

_Pidge: I avoid people’s bedrooms like the plague._

_Pidge: Have you seen a black light hotel room?_

_Pidge: Now imagine your own HOME_

_Barry: the bedroom is on the first floor_

_Barry: The second floor is my armory_

_Pidge: YOU HAVE A SEX BASEMENT! I knew it - I knew I couldn’t trust you!_

_Pidge: ;p_

_Barry: Just meet me outside_

_Barry: -__-_

_Pidge: YOU'RE NOT DENYING IT!_

_Barry: Only because it wouldn't matter_

_Pidge: o-o_

_Pidge: You’re ruining my fun, sex addict_

_Barry: see you soon_

#

###  _15 Oct - 10:00 - I’m excited to see her. I’m still a little angry with her, but she’s my Gremlin._

Pidge ran across the airport and leaped on Keith’s back, holding on like an koala. “Jam Boy! I’ve missed you so much!”

“Hey, Gremlin.” Keith smiled and adjusted her so that she could stay there. “You're lucky I didn't stop going to the gym.”

“You actually feel stronger. Fighting off to many bad guys?” She squeezed his neck into a tighter hug.

“Fighting off all of the bad guys. Just to keep you all safe.”

Pidge squeezed him more and then bashfully hid her face in his mullet. “Alright, Jam Boy, I need you to play nice. This is my co-worker and gaming buddy, Barry. Barry this is Jam Boy.”

“Barry, so I can see that Shiro wasn't exaggerating. You are tall.” Keith held his hand out to him.

“We are very grateful that you and your husband gave us the tickets.” Barry shook his hand with a grin.

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “Why are you being so formal? Loosen up!”

“I'm just being polite, Gremlin.” Barry smirked as he pulled the cart with their suitcases close.

Keith let Pidge dropped to her feet as he started laughing.

Her jaw opened. “Shit! You didn’t know about that name. You’re forbidden, Boy!”

“This is going to be a very fun vacation.” Keith high fived Barry as they started to walk towards the parking lot.

“Great!” Pidge watched them walk away and get acquainted with each other. “Don’t you two start getting along! That wasn’t the plan!”

They both waved over their heads at her.

She grumbled and growled, running towards them.

They eventually reached Keith’s rental car and packed the suitcases. He quickly learned how heavy they were. She nabbed the front seat and buckled in.

“How’s the con so far?” she asked.

“Lots of people. Lance has been at the booth since early this morning. He graciously allowed me not to cosplay today because I was coming to get the two of you.” He started to pull out of the garage.

“Oh man! Wait until you see what we brought! It’s gonna blow your mind!” She boasted.

“Yeah? I'm excited to see. I mean two people with six suitcases it better be impressive. First we need to save Lance from his swarms of fans.”

Pidge turned over to the back seat. “Lance is a pretty damn good artist. You should commission him for that Destiny art you wanted.”

“Huh, we shall see.” Barry grinned as he leaned forward.

Pidge smiled at him widely, catching Keith’s attention easily. He knew Pidge to be an overall happy person, but she glanced over to Barry in a way he couldn’t fully understand - at least not in a way he expected from her.

He glanced to her before looking in the rearview at Barry. “So, Barry, you work with Pidge, but what do you do for fun?”

“Well what most geeks do. I'm a gamer and I dabble in Netflix marathons as well as cosplay.” Barry answered.

“He’s also my house elf.” Pidge adjusted her glasses and looked to Keith with a warning. “You know what house elves are, right Jam Boy?”

Keith glanced to her for a moment. “See here's what you failed to calculate, Gremlin. Barry knows that I'm Jam Boy. He also knows as of now that I am an FBI agent who hunts down horrible people. So I feel completely comfortable saying that yes I know what a house elf is. And Pidge, he is no house elf.” Keeping his eyes on the road he just smirked.

Pidge bit her inner cheek. “When did you become less shy about your Harry Potter obsession?”

“He's not. He just knows that I wouldn't say anything.” Barry chuckled.

“I’m starting to regret having brought you with me.” She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

“This is going to be a very fun trip.” Barry sighed.

She grumbled and slouched in her seat.

After nearly two hours of traffic, they arrived at the hotel and Keith took them up to the room. The suite held two rooms and a dining area with a living room and kitchen.

“Holy shit,” said Pidge, “how can you afford this?”

“There are perks to Lance working for the Goddesses.” Keith tossed his keys on the counter.

Pidge ran over to the balcony. “This is so sweet!” She shouted out to the busy streets of New York.

“So there are two rooms. We gave you guys the room furthest from the door since we tend to leave early to get to the booth each morning. Now.” Keith hesitated as he looked to Pidge. “There's only one bed in each room.”

Pidge froze in place and seemed to tick as he turned to look at them. “Seriously? Just one bed? Are you trying to make me live a fanfiction?”

“No, that was just the room we were given. Trust me Lance tried to change it, but the hotel is booked solid all weekend.”

She growled. “Whatever. We got costumes to get into. Leave me the booth number for Lance and I’ll see you later.” She walked over to the room assigned to them, but left the door cracked opened.

“Alright. See you around, Barry.” Keith wrote down the booth number and left the notepad on the counter as he left.

“See yah.” Barry meekly waved watching the door shut.

The silence grew louder as Barry leaned over to peek into the room. Pidge put all of her strength to lifting one of the suitcases onto the bed and opened it to reveal several armory foam pieces and costuming. She didn’t say much, but a tension kept flowing out of her like fleas on a wet dog.

“You know… I can always just sleep on the couch. I do it all the time at home anyway.” He leaned in the doorframe shoving his hands in his pockets.

Pidge stopped as she held up a chest piece made to look like worn out armor. She shook her head. “That’s not necessary. I’ll be fine… actually I’m pretty tired right now. Couldn’t sleep on the plane…” She paused and looked to him. “You wanna take a nap?”

“A nap sounds great actually.” He took a step in, still hesitating.

Pidge grinned and her heart skipped. The more time she put thought into things, the more confident she became about being forward with Barry. It took her sometime, but she realized she wanted his affection - she liked him and trusted him.

More so, he let her take the lead and that meant everything to her.

“Well, what are you standing around for? Let’s set up the armor to the side and then get that nap in!”

He laughed as he pulled the other three suitcases over and started to set up the armor. “Yes, ma’am.”

She shimmied her shoulders and helped until all their costumes were laid out and the bed was clear. Trying to keep the mood light, she leap face first onto the bed and snuggled into the comforter.

“This maybe the softest bed I’ve ever slept on.”

He kicked his shoes off and laid down next to her. “Damn, I see now why it's a five star hotel.”

She giggled, rolling in place and causing Barry to lose it to laughter when she yelled, “Barrel roll!”

Feeling the tension disappear, she suddenly stopped and wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled herself closer. She tapped his cheek again with her finger and then against her chest before snuggling closer.

“You’re warm, like a big boy bear.”

“I'm glad you found a use for my space heater self.” He chuckled as one of his arms tucked beneath his head and the other draped over her. Not once did he move to wrap his arm around her or hold her closer.

She looked up and grinned to herself. Without speaking, she sat up, placed her glasses on the nightstand, yanked the arm above her to around her back, and laid into position. She snuggled against his side and closed her eyes.

In his confused silence, she spoke. “When we’re alone you can hold my hand and you can put your arm around me. Okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled and closed his eyes relaxing as he settled next to her.

Falling asleep, she held him and comfortably lulled into her dreams.

#

###  _17 Oct - 12:00 - Now that I have my career, anytime I see Lance progressing forward, I have no jealousy. He’s so talented, so skilled, and I’m so proud._

Lance had to get his art printed several times during the convention. His hand cramped from commissions and signing his art for the past two days, but nothing compared to the nervousness taking over him at that moment.

He stared at the backstage entrance to the large auditorium and kept shaking. How on Earth would he be able to speak in front of a large audience?

He kept turning back to Keith, who’s hand rubbed his back. For a second, he’d forgotten that Ryan had attended and videotaping every moment. He also had to remind himself to pretend like he wasn’t there. 

“Pidge and Barry - they really have some damn amazing costumes. Did you see today they came in armor from Arcadia?” He rambled, trying to keep his mind from accepting his fate within the next hour. “That paladin armor from yesterday was awesome. I should have him make one for all of us.”

“His skills at armor making are impressive.” Keith just went along with the conversation as he did what he could to calm his husband. “Just breathe, Blue. You won't be alone up there. They've got your back.”

“Yeah… I know… just. They said the line will fill up the room. After this, I can sell the art for the new book. I’m just so nervous.” Lance bit his lip and kept looking around.

“I know, and it's okay to be nervous. You've earned this. Just remember that.”

“Right… I’ve earned this. I’ve earned this…” He kept repeating to himself.

Suddenly the backstage door swung open and a tall man with sweeping blond hair appeared, perturbed. “There you are! I was wondering where you were.”

“Am I late?” asked Lance.

“No you’re early… good!” His voice remained frustrated. “Have you seen those damn two ladies?”

“Um - no…” Lance replied.

The man grumbled and cursed loudly. “Those damn - I’m going to kill them. They are always hiding from me.”

With those words they realized the angry man was Luna and Vulpes’s agent - Anthony.

“Just - I’ll keep hunting them down. Get inside and wait for my instruction and _do not_ leave my sight! I will not go hunting down for you too.”

Keith tried not to laugh. “I can understand them a little more now. I'll meet up with you after the panel. Pidge and Barry are saving me a spot in the line.”

Lance nodded his head and kissed Keith for good luck. He waved at Ryan, who left along with Keith. Lance entered the door and walked around the dark backstage. Another panel happened to be showing and he peeked out to see Felicia Day answering question.

He immediately became starstruck.

Losing himself to her humor and wit, he lost track and realized it was nearly time. He asked if there was a fitting room and followed the directions to a door in the back. He flipped on the lights and checked himself in the mirror. As suggested, he put on a little makeup to help with the lights and he started to take deep breaths, until he heard something rustling behind him.

He looked around, finding nothing and then the sound disappear. Returning to his breathing, he stopped once more and found the sound coming from the closet within the room. Lance took several steps closer to the door and leaned his ear against it. “H-Hello? Is someone in there?” he asked with a small knock.

“Shit…” He heard someone whisper and stepped away from the door.

To his surprised, the door swung open and the two authors stepped out. “Lance… oh it’s you!” said Luna, astonished, yet relieved, “for a second I thought Tony had found us.”

Vulpes sheepishly grinned as she tried to adjust her cosplay tunic. “He's freaking out isn't he?”

“Me or your agent?” Lance tried to laugh off what he was nervous to ask he had found.

Luna walked over to the mirror and pulled a lipstick from within her shirt after fixing the tilted wig. “Tony… you shouldn’t be nervous. You’ll do fine.”

“I - um… Thanks… Were you both…” He couldn’t finish asking the question when the door flew open and an outrage Tony stepped in.

“I had a feeling you both were in here, but I couldn’t find you!” He shouted.

Luna giggled. “We’ve been moving from hiding place to place in order to not make it easy.”

“But we are here now with plenty of time to spare.” Vulpes grinned revealing her fangs as she pulled a set of wolf ears out of the bag hanging from her hip. “You know we never miss a panel.”

“I know you won’t, but I don’t appreciate chasing around two women acting like high schoolers!” He lectured them.

Luna walked over to Vulpes and readjusted her ears. “Let us have fun. You know cons are pretty much our sacred ground.”

“If you do this to me again, I will tell your husbands to come to the next one,” he threatened.

“No!” They both shouted in unison and stopped to breathe and find their composure.

Lance attempted not to laugh.

“Look let’s just get out there and show Ms. Day how to really run a panel. I also need to tell her how much I love her work.” Vulpes grinned as she walked towards the door.

Luna happily followed and Lance started to, but was stopped by Anthony. “Don’t become them - I swear. I will murder you.”

“I promise, sir. I won’t. My husband would kill me if I was ever unprofessional,” Lance held his hands up.

“Good.” He allowed Lance to follow.

Lance ran up to the authors and analyzed their cosplay of the wolf and rabbit Demi-Humans from their novels. It caused him to smile and feel like he was living a dream.

The previous panel ended and they began to transition the two audiences. As the room started to fill, Lance’s heart dropped. All he saw were body after body filling every seat. He started to panic, until he saw Keith take his reserved seat at the front.

All he needed was the small wave of encouragement from his husband.

Right on time, the panel host introduced the video of a small animation Lance had completed for the new trilogy. The authors couldn’t stop thanking him as they watched and Luna shook him like an excited fangirl. At the end, the host announced the three and the room went wild.

Flashing lights, a roar of screaming, and cheering caught Lance by surprised, but his chest filled with pride, taking his seat beside Vulpes.

“Welcome,” said the host and the audience calmed down. “We’re so glad to have you back.”

“It’s always a pleasure to be surrounded by our people,” Luna said and the crowd cheered.

“We grew up with cons this is just our chance to give back to the community that made us what we are.” Vulpes grinned.

“You both always come in cosplay,” the host continued.

“As usual we come in our characters for panel. Tomorrow we will be characters from our current fav anime,” mentioned Luna.

“Always one for the dramatics.” The host laughed. “Now this time you guys brought someone new. Care to introduce to the Pack?”

Lance chuckled at the hosts mention of the fanbase’s pet name.

“This is the wonderful, fabulous, and talented Lance Kogane-McClain. You all may not recognize him, but you most certainly know his artwork.” Vulpes motioned to the large screen behind them showcasing his artwork.

Lance blushed seeing his art so large. He grew more red when the crowd cheered.

“He’s been drawing fanart for the series since book one and we accidentally met him a few years back,” said Luna.

“My husband is an amazing man,” were the only words that came out of his mouth.

The crowd awed.

“Explain?” said the host.

Lance looked over to Keith, focused and allowing his heart to settle. He explained how Keith had surprised him one Christmas with meeting the authors and how it ended with him getting an offer to work for the new trilogy. Without missing a beat, the three synced and answered, but mostly teased, about the next set of stories for the Rose Timeline.

“Alright, maybe we should open the floor for some questions,” said the host.

For the most part, the fans had questions for the authors, but Lance quickly showed his own fanboy side, expressing loud and excited cheering with whomever asked the question. Nearing the end, a small teenager approached the microphone and spoke.

“Hi. My name is Melissa and this questions is for Lance.”

Lance sat up and smiled. “O-Okay.”

“I saw your gallery showing in Orlando and when I heard you were announced as the next artist for the series, I freaked out. I’ve been a fan of your work for a long time and I followed your tumblr and twitter where you discussed the process of your gallery. So… how did you do it? How did you push yourself from everything you’ve gone through to here?”

Lance stopped breathing. He couldn’t believe her question and the fact that this young woman followed his career. He took a moment before answering and looked over to Luna and Vulpes. They nudged him and he began to answer. “Luck,” he said and laughed, “well some of it is luck. I was lucky that my brother met Keith. I was unlucky to lose him to war. I was lucky that Keith decided to stay in Orlando and eventually, I was lucky that our paths stayed with the same end in mind. Most of all, I was just lucky enough to have him with me at the moment I felt most empty. Losing my brother - I never said it, but I nearly gave up art. He was my first fan and my biggest supporter and I didn’t think I could pick up a brush or take a picture again after he passed. Yes, I also dedicated hours of my time to perfect my skills and I pushed myself to get out there and show my art, but anytime I think about how I ended up here, I can only think that luck played the biggest role of all. Luck gave me someone to stand beside me and I took it.”

Keith grinned as he looked up to Lance with pride. As soon as he caught his eye he mouthed the words _I love you_.

Vulpes quickly wiped a tear away as she reached for Luna’s hand. “I knew he was the perfect fit for us.”

Luna didn’t hide her crying as she squeezed her hand. “Oh god! You both are so cute!”

Lance laughed and glanced back at Keith. He didn’t need to return the words because Keith could already hear him say it.

_I love you more._

#

Heading back to his artist booth, he was surprised to find a large line waiting to purchase the new prints just shown at the panel. Keith quickly assisted by gathering some convention staff and making an orderly line.

For hours, Lance spoke with fans and signed his art after selling it. He thanked himself for not doing commissions for the day and quickly filled up his time slots for the following. By the fourth hour, most of the prints were sold out and he was selling from the new online store he had set up.

Pidge and Barry eventually visited to help and bring the boys lunch. Their elaborated armor seemingly real and directly out of a movie set. With the announcement that the dealer’s room was closing, Lance could feel his hands and wrist hurting.

The crowd dwindled and eventually the four were no longer being crowded by fans and buyers.

“Holy shit.” Lance fell onto his seat. “That was a rush. It was nonstop!”

“This is your life. Now imagine once your animation is on everyone’s tv. This will seem like nothing.” Keith started to massage Lance’s shoulders.

“Ugh! San Diego Comic Con is going to kill me! Me and the group are looking at getting a booth, but after today, I’m a bit scared.” Lance shook his head and shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.

“You’re going to SDCC?” Pidge’s eyes grew wider behind her glasses.

“You want to come?” Lance knew the answer.

She got down on her knees and begged. “Oh please! Please let me get a ticket!”

“We wouldn’t dream of keeping a ticket from you.” Keith grinned.

“I don’t want to presume…” Barry glanced to Pidge.

Lance laughed. “I’ll make sure she gets a plus one. Regardless, I’m trying to get all of us paladins there and Ginny.”

“Oh?” Pidge shot back up to her feet.

Lance shook his head. “Just wait and see.”

Keith laughed. “It will be a convention to remember.”

Lance sat up and looked behind the group, waving at Ryan and being the only one to seemingly remember he was there, filming. “Did you get some good footage?”

“Shit!” Pidge jumped back. “I totally forgot you were here.”

“It’s a skill that is useful for documentaries.” Ryan smiled as he adjusted his camera.

They laughed and Lance cleaned up his booth before slipping his arm around Keith. “I’m tired, Red. Take care of me.”

“It would be my honor, Blue.” Keith swept him up into his arms.

“Can the two of you stop being so gross?” commented Pidge.

Lance held Keith around his neck. “Never! This is the reason for living, Pidge!”

Keith kept Lance in his arms as he started heading back to their room.

“I say we give them a bit before we head up to the room.” Barry stepped up next to Pidge.

Pidge shivered. “No way… we need to give them at least until midnight. Just trust me.”

“So how about dinner? I found a place down the street that might be good.”

“Please distract me. I don’t like reliving the horror of when they used to live above me.” She shivered once again and turned to Ryan. “Join us?”

“Maybe another time. I want to get to editing this film.” Ryan waved goodbye as he started to walk away.

Pidge sighed and adjusted her chest plate. “Take me to feed, dear Blake Talyn.” She joked and bowed. “I wish to regain my energy before our next fight.”

“Anything for Kin, my little spit fire.” Barry took her hand and started walking towards the exit.

She swung their arms like a pair of small children, showcasing how much she enjoyed having him near and knowing he followed her requests perfectly.

Lance’s speech came floating into her mind - a little luck never hurt - but neither did patience.

#

###  _31 Oct - 17:00 - The baby shower is nearing and so much is happening this next month. Shiro, Matt, and Catherine will be visiting and then we all fly together to Orlando for thanksgiving and our first baby shower - it’s a long list, but a good one._

_ <\\\> _

_Ginny: Tell me you are listening to your girlfriend and sneaking out tonight for the dance!_

_Ezor: I don’t know…_

_Ezor: I have to wait for my father to go to sleep first…_

_Ginny: Okay and around what time is that?_

_Ezor: It depends on if he’s been drinking or not._

_Ginny: …_

_Ginny: I don’t like you in that house._

_Ginny: I wish you would just leave forever_

_Ezor: I can’t leave… they’re my family_

_Ginny: …_

_Ginny: I know, but…_

_Ginny: Just let me know if you can make it. I can drive my car a block away._

_Ezor: Okay._

_Ginny: I hope to see you._

_Ezor:..._

_Ezor: I can hear him snoring. I’m going to climb out my window. Can I change in your car?_

_Ginny: for sure! I’ll be there in less than 5!_

_Ezor: Thanks Ginny_

_#_

Ezor shouldered her bag as she climbed back up to her window. It had been a night full of laughing and dancing. Even sneaking in a kiss or two with Zethrid. She couldn’t stop smiling as she dropped her bag and started to close her window.

“Where have you been?” Asked a groggy and slurred voice from behind her.

“F-Father… I… I didn’t mean…” Ezor took a step back as her voice shook.

He slapped her across the face and shouted.

“Please…” She cried as she tried to move away from him. “Father, it was just a dance.”

“A dance! You know you are not permitted to go anywhere. This is why you should have stayed at home.” He slapped her again, harder and with his full palm.

“Please… stop…” Ezor got knocked back as her hand went to the now spreading red mark on her face.

“You stay here and if you ever think about leaving again, it will be much worse. Clean up your mess and the kitchen,” he shouted before walking out and slamming the door.

Ezor fell to the ground in tears. She had tried. Tried to have a life and it blew up in her face just like she knew it would. Now she’d lost everything.

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Your Carelessness" - The Miguel and Trish Love Story Prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106374/chapters/45399175) by Luna 
> 
> So what exactly what were we doing in that closet?! hehehehehe....
> 
> Also, Anthony is our real life friend who we jokingly state often will become our manager and his least favorite task is finding us at events because we would go missing to spend a little alone time - and he would make several threats at us. He has confirmed this will likely all be true someday. 
> 
> And yeah... remember that angst level I wrote about last chapter - its starting to show a little. Poor Ezor. 
> 
> Can I love Barry and Pidge forever? Yes!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos. See you all on Friday! - Oh yeah, we will have an update Friday as regularly scheduled ;) - Luna and Vulpes  
>  **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _  
> **Our Fics:**  
>  _  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	22. Year 7 - Part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt  
> Level 4 - Positive Change and Deceiving Eyes  
> Level 5 - Scheming and Self-Rejection  
> Level 6 - New beginnings and fearful homes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly didn't update this because there was a scene I didn't want to release until after "Your Carelessness" was complete - luckily, I was able to move it for the next chapter and this chapter was still super long! SO WOOT! Enjoy the chapter <3 - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 3 Nov - 13:45 - The process begins. _

Keith’s phone rang and heard Adam answer. “Hello. You have a minute?”

“Hey, yeah of course. Is something wrong?” Keith stretched at his desk slowly putting away a bunch of files.

“Are you going to be home this Saturday? I have the drafted contract for us to discuss. I can come by your home as I want to do a pre inspection and discuss some details.”

“Yes definitely. We have some guests visiting from out of town but they wouldn’t mind at all. I’ll let Lance know as well. Thank you, Adam. You’ve been a great help during all of this.”

“Of course. Remember to call me with any questions.”

“Will do. See you Saturday.” Keith leaned back with a content sigh as he hung up. 

Then his phone buzzed.

<\\\>

_ Shiro: we’ve arrived at San Francisco. My parents say hello. _

_ Keith: I’m glad. Just a heads up but while you guys are visiting our lawyer is going to be stopping by.  _

_ Keith: He’s gonna be in the area and needs to do an inspection and talk about some details _

_ Shiro: That’s fine. I remember the process _

_ Shiro: Speaking of which, how are you feeling?  _

_ Keith: I’m fantastic _

_ Keith: Honestly I am truthfully fantastic _

_ Shiro: That is so good to hear!  _

_ Shiro: Alright, so I’ll be here with my parents the rest of the week. We’ll arrive at yours Friday night and we plan to go to Disney on Sunday. Correct? _

_ Keith: Correct _

_ Keith: Saturday is going to be a lazy day… _

_ Keith: A lazy day of shopping and building a nursery _

_ Shiro: We’ll give you all the tips and I can help paint if needed. _

_ Shiro: What’s the plan for all the art stuff?  _

_ Keith: We haven’t really figured that out yet _

_ Keith: I told him we could convert half of the master if he wanted _

_ Shiro: That’s smart _

_ Shiro: Your living room is pretty big too and do you really need a full dining room? Just some suggestions. _

_ Keith: Lol Lance might fall in love with you if you find a way to get him a bigger studio _

_ Keith: Either way I want to try and find a solution before you guys leave _

_ Keith: The extra hands will be a huge help _

_ Shiro: no problem. Catherine is an excellent sleeper so we can start after she sleeps _

_ Shiro: I hope our kids get along. _

_ Shiro: I’ve been thinking about just how lucky all of our kids are already being born to others their age _

_ Keith: Why wouldn’t our kids get along? _

_ Keith: Our kids are gonna get yours into SO much trouble _

_ Shiro: Keep that boy away from my precious daughter! _

_ Shiro: haha _

_ Shiro: who knows, maybe Catherine will be the bossy one. _

_ Keith: She’ll be taking after her Shirogane side then _

_ Shiro: Would you prefer she acts more like a Holt?  _

_ Keith: I’m good without another Holt in my life _

_ Shiro: Exactly _

_ Keith: Alright I'm heading home I'll see you this weekend _

_ Shiro: See you this weekend. _

_ # _

###  _ 7 Nov - 9:57 - Nesting. I guess it is a thing. _

Lance held out the two samples of wood coloring for the crib as Keith matched them to the wall samples. “But do we really want the room to scream  _ boy  _ or keep it gender neutral?” asked Lance.

“I thought we had agreed on the gender neutral. Perhaps with a touch of  _ boy.” _

_ “ _ Then why doesn’t anything feel right?” Lance pouted and sat down on the floor holding everything up once again.

Shiro knocked and entered. “Hey more packages arrived. Your family is quick to buy stuff. The invites have only been out for a week.”

Lance laughed. “Gotta love having big family. Nearly everything will be bought. Except for this crib and changing table since I can’t seem to choose the wood coloring!”

“Then step away from it for a bit.” Keith took the samples from him and handed him a glass of wine.

Lance clapped his hands and took the cup. “Clarity!”

“Go down and start sorting those gifts. I’m gonna build that new breakfast table to start moving the studio down,” said Shiro.

“Shiro, you don't have to do all that. I feel like all you've been doing is working since you got here.” Keith sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s fine,” he waved his hand. “I’m here to help. Go open the gifts.”

Keith smiled as he grabbed Lance's hand and made his way downstairs. Shiro hadn't been joking, there was a massive pile of packages waiting to be opened.

“Holy…” Lance spoke as Catherine attempted to walk around the boxes and Matt watched her close with his arms ready to catch if needed.

“You got way more than us,” he said, “how large is your family?”

“When you start factoring in all the cousins and second cousins - let’s just say the wedding should have been double the size, but yet again my family proves what matters most is babies.” Lance shook his head as he tried to figure out where to start. “They barely got what we wanted for the wedding but I think nearly everything for the baby is possibly here.”

Keith started with the top of the pile. “At least we won't have to worry about getting anything.”

Lance nodded his head and placed the wine glass on the coffee table. “Start at the top?” 

“Start at the top.” He tossed Lance a package.

Sitting on the couch, he took a pocket knife Keith had hidden within the couch, much to Matt’s surprise. “Do I need to be made aware of more randomly hidden weapons?” 

“You likely won't find them all. I promise they are out of Catherine's reach.” Keith laughed as he grabbed another package and sat next to Lance.

Matt wanted to reply with something snarky, but Catherine bolted forward and chased after Blue towards the dining area where Shiro held two pieces of table legs while reading instructions. 

Lance ripped open the first box and gave Keith the note inside. “From Tia Martha,” he said and pulled out a set of bibs, clothes, socks, and other small objects. “Cute! Look at the tiny feet!” 

“I like this onesie better.” Keith held it up showcasing what it said:  _ I have the best dads! _ “Seems like Abuela might have gone a bit overboard.” He glanced down at the decent sized box full of clothes and blankets.

“My  _ mami _ is going to drive me crazy.” He laughed, opening another box. “Oh shit! Tia Lucy got us the car seat!” 

“See we have nothing to worry about.” Keith leaned over and kissed him.

They kept opening the gifts when the doorbell rang. Lance stood up and realized they had built a fort of boxes around that. “Hey can someone get that? It’s likely our lawyer.” 

Shiro watched as Matt lifted Catherine from the floor, puke running down her face and tiny body. Matt rushed over to the area they had set to change her if needed. Shiro stood up and walked over towards the door. He lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face as he opened it. 

His jaw dropped along with his loose fitted top. “Adam?” he barely whispered out. 

“Takashi?” Adam stood there with his laptop bag over his shoulder and a stack of paperwork in his arms. “I, uh, is this the Kogane-McClain residence?”

Shiro could barely find words. Instead, he nodded his head and stepped to the side. “Yes… come in.” 

Adam walked in, quickly stepping away from Shiro. “I wasn't aware that you were acquainted with my clients.”

“I didn’t realize you lived in L.A. or that you were their lawyer…” He closed the door behind him and nervously fiddled his fingers on the bottom of his shirt. 

“Adam!” called Lance, “we are behind the boxes. We’re making you a path.” 

“Yes, thank you, Lance. I assume Keith is buried with you over there?” He turned away from Shiro and walked towards the mainroom.

“Yeah, I'm just drowning in blankets and baby socks.” Keith tried to wrangle the piles into some form of organization.

“So - um - yeah…” Shiro stood stunned and kept glancing at Adam.

Eventually Matt turned the corner with a cleaned up Catherine. “Babe, I really don’t think she likes peas like you think.”

“Matt! Come here.” Shiro walked over to his husband and stood awkwardly close to him. “This is my husband Matt and our daughter, Catherine.” 

Matt barely listened, noticing more the fidgeting of his spouse until he heard the last few words from Shiro. “This is Adam.”

“Adam?” Matt’s put the pieces together. “Oh! Adam!” He extended a hand to shake.

“Yes, well it seems Takashi has filled you in on his life before his service.” Adam shook Matt's hand. “And here I thought you would never come back to California.” He glared to Shiro before turning to Lance and Keith.

Shiro felt as if someone had punch him in the gut. “I’m just visiting…”

“So what is your ex doing here?” whispered Matt as he watched Adam approach the other couple.

“Seems he’s their lawyer.” Shiro nearly fainted.

“Oh snap…” Matt’s eyes shot opened.

Keith glanced over at Shiro confused at why he had suddenly become so flustered. “Hey you okay?”

“He’s fine. Takashi is likely putting the pieces together that I ended up putting all that research we did on the LGBTQ+ laws of California to good use.” Adam paused in showing Lance where to sign as he glanced to Shiro again.

Lance’s eyebrow arched upward. “Taka-Who?”

“Takashi.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “My real name.”

“Oh yeah - wait…” Lance paused and looked between them.

“This is not a social visit. We need to go over this contract. While I am pleased that you two are diving right in and have friends that support you, there is still the inspection you have to pass.” Adam handed Lance the pen again.

Lance took it and tapped it against his lips. “Yeah. Shiro and Matt told us a little about how that looks… so you know each other?” Lance couldn’t take his mind off their reactions.

“Yes, now this contract is between you and the birth mother. Since she is not a legal adult it also includes her primary guardians. That would be her grandparents. They are asking that you pay for all medical expenses.” Adam tried to get Lance to focus.

Lance shook his head. “Yeah. Okay. We figured we’d be helping with those. Does her insurance cover most of it or do we have to pay the whole bill?”

“Her insurance will cover some of it and you will pay the difference. Now in the chance that they do not sign over the rights to you, I have included a clause stating that they will pay back all fees plus damages.”

“I take it that is a real possibility.” Keith sighed.

“More likely than I care to say. I had a wonderful couple who was denied a year ago because the biological father showed up the day of the birth. This clause is to protect the two of you.”

“Yeah… okay. That makes sense.” The worry drowned Lance’s face.

“Hey, stop that. No negativity. This is just precaution and it’s standard. That being said the mother has the right to keep the baby until the moment she signs after the birth.”

“Shit? Seriously?” Lance’s worry didn’t decline. “I didn’t know that. I figured once we sign here, it’s done.”

“For you, yes. She will retain her rights until she signs on the day the baby is born. I’m not here to bring you down I promise. This is just the reality of everything.”

“No, no. Yeah… I prefer to know the truth. Just stings a little.” Lance held the pen between his fingers. “Does this all sound good for you, Red?”

“Yeah it’s all good with me.”

Lance nodded and signed every marked section and Keith followed suit. “Alright. So next Wednesday we have an appointment with the mother. Will you be coming?”

“I will be there, though more as a moderator. My job is to make sure that none of your rights are being violated.”

“Excellent.” Lance sat up and smiled when he noticed Shiro and Matt’s eyes lingering from the dining room.

“I should go now. From what I can tell you both have a very good understanding of what it will take to pass the inspection. I will see both of you on Wednesday.” Adam gathered the contract, neatly placing all of the files in his bag.

Shiro scrambled to his feet and made his way to the door. “Before you go, just wanted to say it’s nice seeing you.”

Adam walked past him and stepped to the other side of the door. He was very careful that Matt was out of his line of sight and earshot. “Is it Takashi? I didn’t want to be rude in front of my clients or your  _ husband _ . I was unaware you were even alive let alone stateside.”

“I wanted to reach out when I came back, but things got complicated…” His hand reached over to his prosthetic.

“No, you don’t get to give me excuses now. Clearly you’ve moved on and made a life for yourself, and so have I. I’m happy for you, that doesn’t mean that I want anything to do with you.”

“Adam… I’m just…” He couldn’t disagree and looked away, saying the words he held on for years. “I’m sorry… just know that.”

“You left, Takashi. I begged you to stay. I begged you to live the life we had planned. The life I see you’re living.” He huffed and turned to walk down to his car parked on the street.

Shiro nearly ran after him, but stopped. There was no point. Adam had the right to be angry especially after seeing that Shiro had moved on. He closed the door and stepped back into the condo.

“Ouch…” Matt said, “that face doesn’t show things went well.”

Shiro simply shook his head.

“I can see now why you were hesitant to come back to California.” Keith leaned against the back of the couch with his arms crossed.

“It’s complicated,” Shiro replied, “don’t let this hinder anything. I’m sure he’s excellent at his job.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Keith just shook his head.

Shiro slouched and walked over to the dining room to go back to completing his work. He had no intention of bringing up the story. 

Lance looked back and then ducked down to whisper to Keith. “Whatever that was, it’s bad…” 

“I know… but it’s not our place to meddle in their affairs.”

“Yeah. But damn.” He turned to look over at Shiro. “It hit him kind of hard.” 

“I know… whatever Adam said to him couldn’t have been kind.” Keith sighed and pulled one of the last packages onto his lap.

Lance sighed and returned to what they were doing. “Alright. With all this stuff already, we need to buy some bins for organizing and maybe start constructing some of the stuff. Maybe let’s take them out for lunch as a thanks to and get his mind out of whatever is going on in there.” 

“Sounds like an excellent plan. I’ll go let them know. You figure out how you want to organize everything.” Keith kissed Lance’s cheek quickly before walking over to Shiro and Matt.

Matt kept playing with Catherine, sitting in the corner of the room as Shiro completed constructing their new table. He turned over to Keith. “Well. Looks good?” 

“Looks great. Lance and I were thinking about maybe a change of scenery for lunch?” Keith stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

“That sounds like a great idea,” said Matt, “Catherine can use a walk.” 

Shiro huffed out and wiped his forehead. “Sure. Sounds good to me.” 

“Awesome! Get cleaned up and we will take Lance’s car.”

The couple went up stairs to get ready and to change Catherine. After a few minutes, Matt strolled down the stairs and plopped himself beside Lance on the couch. “I know what you’re thinking.” 

“I’m not gonna pry,” answer Lance, although his curiosity kept nagging him. 

“I’ll say this much - cause Shiro doesn’t mind. Adam is Shiro’s ex before he left for service,” replied Matt. 

“I figured. Whatever happened, I’ve never seen Adam that… agitated.” Keith sat in the chair nearby.

Matt grumbled. “Shiro is not handling it well at all. Adam is his one regret in life.” He bit his lip and shook off the thoughts from his mind - a small jealousy crept in without warning. “It’s a weird regret.”

“Is it though? Clearly there was something there before,” said Keith.

Matt shot him a glare. “Are you trying to tell me that there is something between my  _ husband _ and your  _ lawyer? _ ” 

“You’re twisting his words,” replied Lance.

“Jealousy is not a flattering look for you, Matt.” Keith added.

Matt grumbled. “You just don’t know the whole story and I will not be telling it.” 

Lance stood and stretched his arms. “As I said, we will not pry, but you both can do a little better of not being obvious about it.” 

Matt rolled his eyes. 

Shiro finally came down the stairs with Catherine dressed in a bubbly pink outfit with a headband. She kissed his cheek when he asked for a hug before gathering her diaper bag and stroller. “Where to for lunch?” 

“There’s the Italian place down the street we’ve been meaning to try out.” Keith grabbed his keys as he walked for the door.

“Italian?” Matt perked up. 

Shiro chuckled and walked over to his husband, asking to take his hand. “Of course you want Italian.” 

Matt took the hand and stood up. “You’re the one who likes this spicy meatball.” 

“Oh - seriously? That was a bad line,” said Lance. 

“I thought it was cute.” Keith chuckled and led them out to the car.

“And says you, Lance,” accused Matt, “out of us all, you’re the worst.” 

Lance shook his head and helped buckle the car seat into the car. “No way. My lines are smooth.” 

“You’re adorable, Blue.” Keith grinned as he took the driver’s seat.

They all strapped in and Keith drove them off to the restaurant. On the way, Shiro kept looking out the window, unsure how to feel. His life before services was happy until the day he decided to join the military. After his dismissal, he regretted the decision he had made and had long nights thinking about what he could have changed. 

Adam’s name was the only thing that would repeat in his mind. 

However, Shiro also didn’t want anything to change. He had a daughter, a loving family, friends to support him and Matt - most of all he had Matt, which only made his thoughts all the more twisted with guilt. 

His train of thought snapped back when he felt Matt’s hand reach for his. They locked fingers and smiled. He regretted what he did to Adam, but he didn’t regret the life he built after his decision.

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered in Matt’s ear before kissing his cheek. 

“Yes you do.” Matt grinned, sympathetic and understanding. “We all have our mistakes, but we learn from them. And you’ve never made me see you as anyone other than the man I love.” 

Shiro tightened their hands and smiled in bliss. 

#

###  _ 11 Nov - 13:00 - Another meeting and another step closer.  _

Lance and Keith waited for Adam to arrive to the conference room for their next set of contract negotiations. Honerva sat at the end of the table, reviewing her notes and copy of the contract with various highlights, post-it notes, and markings with a red pen. It brought Lance a returned feeling of school boy dread and the papers returned to him by his teachers. 

Lisa stepped in, large and wobbling, taking the seat beside Honerva. Half expecting to see any adult, no one else walked in with her and she waved at the happy couple. 

“How are you?” she asked. 

“Fine,” Lance replied politely. 

“Have you started preparing for the baby?” she asked. 

“We have actually. We’ve nearly finished with setting up the nursery.” Keith took Lance’s hand as he tried to calm his own nerves.

“Aw, that’s cute.” Lisa smiled and placed her hands on her lap, fidgeting and waiting.

Adam finally walked in and set down his own copy of their contract and his bag. “Sorry I’m late. I’d blame the L.A. traffic, but I’d feel like a broken record.”

Lance moved to let him sit beside them and Honerva looked over her files. “Alright, now that we are all here. Lisa Martinez would like for me to begin by stating that even though she is not of legal age, her legal guardians have currently put in place that all the decision made for the child are under her choice and will only step forward in the event of an emergency. I am not required to present to them any information discussed here nor the contract. It is up to Lisa what information she chooses to provide to her guardians.” She slid a copy of a notarized letter from the guardians stating what she just reported to Adam. 

“That’s good to hear. I was actually going to ask you about that.” He took the paper and looked it over before adding it to his file.

“Alright. I’ve gone over the contract and before I go over the highlighted notes, Lisa wanted to make a final request. Miss. Martinez.” Honerva gave her the room to speak.

“I know you wanted a closed adoption, but I was wondering, would it be possible if I could get small updates even if it’s just annually of how he’s doing and growing? I understand if you don’t want me to see him in person, but I would just like to see how he’s doing with you and how happy he is.”

“Um…” Lance looked over to Keith, shrugging his shoulders.

“I...” Keith took a moment. “I don’t think that would be a problem. I mean our family is huge already. What’s one more connection for him?”

“Would you feel comfortable maybe joining some of our social media? That way you can see him and maybe when he’s older we can discuss meeting him?” Lance turned to Adam. “Is that allowed?”

“It can be arranged if both parties agree to it.” He flipped through the contract making sure it didn’t violate anything already set in place.

“Okay. Then we can agree to it, but I do want to be strict about you meeting him. Let us decide when we feel he’s ready,” asked Lance.

Lisa smiled. “Completely understandable, plus I won’t be in California much longer.”

“May we ask why?” Keith probed.

Lisa proudly smiled. “I got a scholarship to Harvard University for next fall.”

“W-What?!” Lance yelled.

“Lisa, that's amazing!” Keith grinned.

She beamed. “Thank you! I worked really hard for it, which is why I decided this little guy needed someone who could really take care of him. I would feel much better going to college knowing he’s well taken care of.”

“I promise.” Lance captured her eyes. “We will give him the best life we can.”

“He will have all the support he could need for whatever he chooses to do.” Keith gave her a warm smile as he took Lance's hand.

Lisa nodded her head. “I’m so happy I chose you both.”

“Alright, will you be adding that clause?” asked Honerva to Adam.

“Yes, I will have my office send over the revised contracts today.” Adam made several notes on his copy of the contract.

“Let’s go over the details and make sure we are all on the same page.” Honerva reviewed the contract with Adam stepping in when they needed. He presented a draft of what he would add and Honerva explained it to Lisa. After nearly two hours, they were done and agreed on all terms. “Lisa will sign once you send the revised version. Agreed?”

Lisa nodded her head and the boys also agreed.

“Okay. We shall meet again for your inspection nearing the due date,” she added for Keith and Lance.

“We're ready. Anxious but ready.” Keith nodded as he squeezed Lance's hand.

“Sounds perfect.” She wrapped up the meeting and gathered the paperwork to speak one last time with Adam.

Lisa stood from her chair and waddled over to the couple. “I have to go, but I wanted to give you both something.” She handed them a small stack of pictures. “I recently got another sonogram. I wanted you to see your baby.”

Keith's hands shook slightly as he took the small stack. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at them. “He's… beautiful.”

“Enjoy them.” She waved and walked out of the room.

Lance leaned closer to Keith, tears welling and his breath at his throat. “Oh my god. That’s him…”

“Yup, that's him.” Keith glanced to Lance as silent tears slid down his cheeks.

They both forgot about time and glanced at the pictures - proud and anxious.

#

###  _ 27 Nov - 14:00 - Being back in Orlando always makes all my stress disappear. I’m with family now - celebrating the fact that it’s about to get bigger. _

Keith was all smiles as people kept arriving for the shower. The day had been a whirlwind of hugs and laughter, but it was entirely worth it. 

The backyard of Trish’s home was decorated in small booties, blue onesies, and everything one could find in the baby section of a party store. Family from around Florida came to visit. 

Most of the gifts had been shipped to their home in California, but as expected some brought extra sets of clothing and smaller gifts.

Lance kept showing off the sonogram and crying anytime he announced the baby’s name. Not a single person was able to avoid joining him in his river of tears.

Ginny came around with a small plate of food and sat beside Keith, whom was chatting with their friends and getting the update on the bakery opening for Liam and Luke. She poked her uncle’s side and pointed at the new guest who arrive at the party.

Wearing a sunshine pink dress and glimmering underneath the sun, Allura waved after placing her gift in the table. To Keith’s relief, she’d come alone.

“Hello!” She said opening her arms to hug him. “it’s so good to see you! And congratulations.”

“I’m glad you could make it.” He pulled her into a warm hug. “Thank you.”

She leaned back and waved at Liam, who returned her gesture and a warm smile. “Oh it’s so odd being here as a friend, but it’s a shift I’m ready to make. So tell me everything about your upcoming child.”

He pulled the copy of the sonogram image out of his pocket. “He’s absolutely perfect.” He didn’t bother hiding his smile.

“Holy quiznack!” She blurted as she grabbed the picture and analyze it. The choice of words astonished everyone near. “He’s beautiful.”

“I can’t wait to just hold him.”

Allura teared up and patted is back. “Keith… you’re beaming. Honestly I thought you were happy when you and Lance started dating, but this… this looks handsome on you. You’re practically glowing.” 

“I never expected to feel like this. You were a huge help to getting us here. So thank you.”

“Oh!” She leaned in and hugged his side. “Makes me almost second guess my decision.”

“Decision?”

She shook her head, “News for another time. Today is yours and Lance’s day.”

“I'll let you get away with it this once. You're our friend now. You don't get to dodge questions like that.” Keith chuckled as he led her further into the party.

Lance approached with tear stains on his cheek and hugged Allura. He introduced her to some of the family members, but Shiro swooped on to take her before people got too nosey - he learned quickly how little barriers there were in Lance’s family.

Keith proceeded to try and rejoin the Paladins as they chatted on a picnic table, but were stolen by a snatch of his arm and into a group of women - all members of Lance’s family. Across from him, Lance was also held hostage.

“Okay… so with boys you have to be careful about their little willies,” said Tia Martha, “when they pee up, they have perfect aim.”

“ _ Aye no _ !” said Melly, “the worst is when they play with it and yank too hard. The crying!”

“Walking! Boys are the worst once they start walking!” added Tia Lucy.

Lance shook his head. “You know girls can be bad too.”

“I'm sure they both have their challenges.” Keith shrugged. 

“No boys are worse!” insisted Melly.

“ _ Mamí  _ you say that because you had four boys,” Lance rebutaled.

“Then I’m not wrong!”

He rolled his eyes and walked over to Keith, “We need to mingle. Gab amongst yourselves.” Before anyone could snatch them up, Lance dragged Keith away. Away from prying ears, he said, “This whole parenting thing is already hard. You know how much unwanted advice I’ve gotten already that go completely against what we have discussed?”

“Do what I do then. Nod, smile, and do it the way we agreed anyway.” Keith pulled him close. He relished the small moment seeing as they hadn't had one all day.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. “This is the rest of our lives now. Battling the forces of our moral truths to the masses. You ready to protect our son against old age views if he wants that pink tutu at Target?”

“I'll wear one with him if that's what it takes.” He kissed him.

“That’s actually kind of cute.” Lance laughed until Trish walked up to them.

“Alright boys. We are going to start the games soon, then opening gifts.”

“I can't escape the games can I?” Keith sighed as he looped his arm with Trish’s.

“Nope. But if you’re good, you can trick Lance into being the baby,” Trish winked.

Lance laughed in a burst. “I’ll be nice, I’ll be the baby.”

“Aw that's a nice change.” Keith kissed his cheek.

“But you better be quick!” Lance warned.

Trish sat them down on two chairs she had set for them. “Alright everyone! Time to play the games! First round of games will need three teams of four. Boys gather two more.”

“Lance, I'll let you pick.” Keith grinned.

Lance clapped and shouted, “Pidge and Ginny! Sorry Hunk, but I have to win.”

“I completely understand.” Hunk laughed as he held Timothy in his arms.

Pidge and Ginny sped up to Keith and Lance. Trish picked the other teams. One made of Lance’s mother and four aunts and the other a mix of his cousins.

“Alright, so in this game one player is the baby! The other three each have a task. Put the diaper on the baby, feed the baby milk, and feed the baby food. Of course there is a twist! The three are blindfolded and the baby can’t assist and must cry the whole time. First team to finish all three wins.”

Trish handed each team a basket filled with three blindfolds, a jar of baby food, a small spoon, a bottle filled with rum and coke, and an adult diaper. 

Lance stood up and rubbed his hands together. “Alright Ginny, we got this. We won at Natalie’s baby shower. We’ll win tonight!”

They high fived.

“Is this game serious? This is insanity,” commented Pidge.

“That's the point. Its an over the top reflection of parenthood.” Keith tossed Ginny the diaper. “So Pidge, milk or baby food?”

“Bottle I guess.” Keith tossesd her the bottle before slipping on the blindfold. Trish assisted with Natalie’s held get the groups set up.

Matt immediately held up his camera to record.

“Alright, it goes diaper, food, bottle,” announced Trish, “are you ready?”

“Yes!” They all replied.

Trish shouted, “Go!” And the teams begun.

Lance started wailing like a small child, but Ginny squatted and found Lance’s legs. She guided him, one foot at a time into the diaper with ease, even if she couldn’t see.

Trish tagged them approved when the diaper sat on his hips. Lance shifted to Keith, who took large spoonfuls of food into the spoon and into Lance’s mouth. Lance tried not to gag at the speed Keith was feeding him, but his competitive nature didn’t allow him to be hindered. Once empty, Trish gave him the go to the last section. 

Small Pidge was forced on a chair and Lance sat on her lap. She immediately regretted choosing the bottle. He cried, but she found his mouth quickly. He chugged the rum and coke, but kept gagging. The way it flowed from the bottle made the bubbles from the soda roll up his nose. However, when he saw the aunt team was catching up, he sucked on it even quicker. 

With the last drop, Trish called them the winner and Lance leaped up, cheering and celebrating with the adult diaper sitting over his clothes. 

Keith yanked his blindfold off and hugged Pidge as he cheered with Lance.

Trish laughed, “Alright next game - guess the poop!”

Lance sat down on his chair, rocking the adult diaper. “I’m not playing. I need a moment to digest the food and rum.”

Trish laughed and continued to host the next game. The couple sat at the table with the other paladins, with Lance scooping Timothy into his arms. “Hello ball of perfection. You’re so cute! Are you excited to meet you best friend?” 

Timothy simple reached over and played with Lance’s ears. 

Hunk laughed and relaxed beside Shay. “Its crazy, huh? You guys are about to be parents. Who thought we would all be here?” 

“I did,” said Pidge, raising her hand, “you guys are all great people and I knew I’d become an aunt for all your kids.” 

“Maybe a parent someday too?” asked Lance. 

She shook her head. “No way. Just an aunt. I’m not interested in being a parent.” 

“Are you interested in getting married someday?” asked Shay. 

She leaned her chin on her hand and sighed. “Who knows. Maybe. That will depend on how life goes.” 

Matt placed his palm on her head. “Your pace, but I like to think its a possibility with the right person.” 

Pidge grinned softly, barely registering to anyone else at the table. 

“Regardless of that,” said Shiro, “Hunk is right. We all really have changed so much over the years. All I know is I can barely believe I’m alive, nevermind everything else.” 

“Yeah,” agreed Keith. He reached over and stroked Timothy’s hair, staring him in the eyes. Seeing Lance holding a child, knowing that soon they would have one of their own, caused his heart to leap from his chest. His mind still trying to convince him that none of this was a lie. His life was filled with joys he never thought he would have or deserved. 

_ You do deserve happiness - everyone does, especially you. And I can’t wait to see it. _

Miguel’s voice rang in his memories, causing a tear to well in his eyes. He had his happiness in Lance. He had more than what he felt he ever needed. 

He was now a civilian - happy, content, and normal. 

“We really have come a long way.” 

#

###  _ 27 Nov - 20:10 - Quiet time is also nice, especially with our best friend.  _

With everyone gone, Lance took out the last bag of trash and rejoined Trish and Keith for a final cup of wine within the breakfast table.

“Thanks Trish… this was amazing. But damn, no idea how we’ll get all this stuff home,” said Lance.

“We might have to ship a good chunk of it.” Keith chuckled as he sipped his wine.

“I’ll help with that.” She took out a small snack from the fridge and placed the block of cheese on a wooden board and gave the knife to Keith.

Lance poured himself a cup. “Well you have us for four more days. What do you wanna do, Godmother?”

“What did you call me?” She nearly spilled her drink.

“Godmother. I didn't think there was another way to say it.” Keith smiled.

“Are you asking me to be his Godmother?” Her hand rested to her chest.

“More telling you. You really don’t have a choice,” Lance laughed. 

She leaped over and grabbed both their necks for a hug. “Oh boys! Thank you! I feel so honored!”

“There isn't anyone else we would have be his Godmother.” Keith wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m so happy! Oh he’s going to mean everything to me. Maybe I should move to California. I can leave the bakery and just collect royalties. Matt, Liam, and Luke are capable of handling it.” She let them go, both sitting back and glaring at her oddly.

“You’ve lost me…” Keith said.

“I’ve been thinking about what to do once Ginny graduates. My business is running well. Maybe I can open a new one in California. I make enough to keep this house for goodness sakes,” she replied.

“I mean - I’m sure California would love a Trish’s Bakery, but do you really wanna move across the country,” said Lance.

“Is there really nothing keeping you here? There must be something.” Keith commented.

“My business and Ginny, in a way. They are applying to UCF, but they are looking at sharing an apartment…” She shrugged her shoulders. “I love my bakery. It’s honestly a dream come true, but once I clock out…”

“You're lonely.” Keith sighed remembering all to well the feeling.

“What? No! That is not it. I’m just figuring out my next steps. There is no time in life for loneliness,” she argued.

Lance shook his head and lightly tapped the back of hers.

“Hey!” She shouted.

“You have been doing that to me since we first became friends and I’m finally doing it to you! There is nothing and I mean  _ nothing  _ wrong with admitting you’re lonely. It doesn’t make you any less of a person,” replied Lance.

“He's right. You're allowed to be lonely, but if you don't like that then do something about it. Sitting around and moping is unbecoming of you, Trish.” Keith added.

“I’m not moping.” She crossed her arms and huffed. “And I don’t need anyone. I’m fine.”

Lance looked around obnoxiously and down to his phone. “Oh shit, for a minute I thought I was back in high school before you met Miguel.”

She stuck out her tongue at him. “Shut up!”

“Trish, we love you and we just want you to be happy. That being said your denial is worse than some veterans I know.” Keith chuckled.

“I’ve never in my life needed someone,” she proclaimed with as much forced enthusiasm as she could, “Miguel just happened to come into my life, but I never needed him.”

“I’ll give you the fact that at first you didn’t, but once he became a person in your life, he became someone you needed and he showed you that you can live and reach your dreams without having to do it alone,” Lance said.

She remained silent and looked away from them both. Her shoulders dropped and her face drowned in misery.

“It's okay to need someone to stand by you. He wouldn't want you to face the world alone.” Keith reached over and took her hand.

She squeezed it and sighed. “I just never felt lonely until you both left and now with Ginny…”

“She worries you know,” said Lance.

“She tells me directly,” Trish replied.

“So help her worry less. I'm not saying go out and find yourself a man, because that won't magically solve everything. But do what makes you happy. Go out and have fun.” Keith gave her a soft smile.

She gave a small grin. “You know what I haven’t done in a long time?”

Lance immediately knew the face. “Oh god. It has been a while! Since - since before Keith showed up.”

“What's been awhile?” Keith looked between the two of them confused.

Trish gave a grin that only matched Pidge’s before a scheme. “Karaoke.”

<\\\>

_ Keith: Hey quick question… _

_ Keith: How would you feel about joining us for karaoke night? _

_ Allura: That sounds like fun! When?  _

_ Keith: Sunday night _

_ Keith: …  _

_ Keith: You can bring him if you want… _

_ Allura: … _

_ Allura: Are you sure?  _

_ Keith: No… but Acxa insists that I let go of negativity. _

_ Allura: I don’t mind working on our friendship first. _

_ Allura: You really don’t have to push yourself for my sake. _

_ Keith: It's fine _

_ Keith: If you want to bring him just bring him. _

_ Allura: Alright. I will. _

_ Allura: Send me the address and time when you can. _

#

###  _ 28 Nov - 10:44 - Back in Orlando still makes me miss living here, but the possibilities in California keep me happy.  _

<//>

_ [Unknown Number]: Look, I hope you aren’t too offended I did this and please do not let Keith or Lance know.  _

_ [Unknown Number]: I stole your phone number from their contacts, so they have no idea I did this.  _

_ [Unknown Number]: I don’t know if you remember me. _

_ [Unknown Number]: Scratch that. I’m positive you do because it was damn awkward the way we met.  _

_ [Unknown Number]: This is Shiro’s husband, Matt. _

_ [Unknown Number]: I’m texting you in order to just make something clear. You can ignore me and block my number for all I care, but I’m gonna say it. _

_ [Unknown Number]: AND NO, Shiro does not know I’m doing this either.  _

_ [Unknown Number]: Anyway… _

_ [Unknown Number]: You hurt him. You hurt him really damn bad! To the point I’m actually pretty surprised we are married because even before everything that happened in the military, you made him some damaged goods. _

_ [Unknown Number]: Fine! I get it! He broke a promise of a future you guys talked about, but you can’t lie to me and tell me he never mentioned the military. That it was some kind of last minute decision.  _

_ [Unknown Number]: Normally I won’t care, but he’s been acting strange since we saw you and I can tell seeing you just brought back this depression and sorrow. _

_ [Unknown Number]: All I would ask is that you two talk. At least build some closure as I’m sure you need it too.  _

_ [Unknown Number]: … _

_ [Unknown Number]: Whatever. At least I tried to intervene. This way I feel as if I tried. _

_ [Unknown Number]: … _

_ Adam: I begged him not to leave _

_ [Unknown Number]: I’m sure you did… and he begged you to reconsider. _

_ Adam: I couldn’t handle not knowing if he would ever return _

_ Adam: It may have been selfish of me… but not every civilian can deal with that _

_ [Unknown Number]: Yeah… I understand that. If I met Shiro before instead of after, I’m not sure I could have either, but I would have respected him enough to talk and not just leave him behind at the bus stop without another word.  _

_ Adam: He left me there too _

_ Adam: This wasn’t a one sided thing _

_ Adam: It’s awful what he went through but he had a choice _

_ [Unknown Number]: And so do you now. _

_ [Unknown Number]: It never hurts to have closure. _

_ Adam: Let me have time to think about it _

_ Matt: Fair enough... _

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for the baby... and something else *evil laugh* See you all in two weeks! Please leave comments and kudos. - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**   
>  [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  _ **Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	23. Year 7 - Part 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt  
> Level 4 - Positive Change and Deceiving Eyes  
> Level 5 - Scheming and Self-Rejection  
> Level 6 - New beginnings and fearful homes  
> Level 7 - ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOPHOBIA**
> 
> First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Luna has learned she is moving (kind of last minute) and summer has been crazy (little time for editing). 
> 
> Secondly, luckily, this is a LONG chapter, so there is plenty of content to enjoy!
> 
> Third, if you haven't done so already, I highly recommend reading both parts of "Your Carelessness," the prequel to Lion's Chain (The Miguel and Trish Love Story) in order to get the extra FEELS out of this chapter. ["Your Carelessness" - The Miguel and Trish Love Story Prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106374/chapters/45399175) by Luna 
> 
> Lastly, we love you and welcome to level 7 - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 29 Nov - 19:12 - I often forget how much I have changed in the past few years. It makes it even harder when trying to apply that same ideal on others who previously pissed me off. _

Lance stood at the front door of the karaoke bar with a confused look on his face. Trish even more confused than him. 

“Let me understand this,” said Lance to Keith, “Allura is seeing the guy you used to fight and make out with during your illegal fighting days? The same guy you nearly paralyzed? And he’s the reason she’s under investigation?”

“Yup.” He stood there with his hands shoved into his pockets. “Well the cliff notes version.”

“So this guy is joining us on my karaoke night?” asked Trish.

“Way to be selfish, Trish.” Lance rolled his eyes, concentrating more on Keith’s obvious discomfort.

“It's a neutral location. I wanted to try and build a friendship with Allura. Part of that is getting over my issues with her… partner.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Nope. I don’t like this. This is way too weird. I love Allura, and I’d be lying if I didn’t say I’ve wanted to befriend her for a while, but this is a little much.”

“So don't socialize with him if he makes you that uncomfortable.”

“Are you serious?!” Lance huffed and raised his hands in disbelief. “That is just rude at that point.”

“Can we all just enjoy some good old fashioned off singing and drinks please?” asked Trish.

“That's exactly what we are going to do.” Keith sighed as he looked to Lance.

Lance tapped his toes and tried to just relax. 

After a few more minutes, Allura waved from the crowd on the sidewalk, arm looped on the partner no one was really ready to interact with. He appeared cleaner. His hair nearly silver with his tanned skin and well kept clothing - stylish like Allura and as if he had some good money.

More surprisingly, his cane and limp nowhere to be seen. 

“Hello all,” said Allura, “thank you so much for inviting us.”

“I wasn't going to fly back to California without spending time with you.” Keith grinned, but didn't take a step closer.

Allura nodded her head and read the tension of the group. Attempting to try and push through, she held Lotor closer. “Well everyone, this is Lotor. I know we all know each other a little…”

“I don’t.” Trish raised her hand.

“Oh right! So… Lotor. This is Trish. Ginny’s mother,” Allura introduced.

“It's nice to meet you. Allura speaks very highly of your daughter and all she's accomplished.” He held his hand out to her.

Trish accepted the shake. “I’m rather proud of her.”

Lance took one deep breath, admitting to himself that visually he didn’t appear as the same person he remembered from the underground ring. “I’m Lance, in case you don’t remember.” He extended his hand.

“I never got the chance to apologize to you. Your husband is very protective.” Lotor shook his hand with a glance to Keith. “Your gallery was an eye opener for me. It was a turning point in my therapy.”

“Oh… you went?” Lance’s guard dropped as he couldn’t resist a compliment.

“It was insisted that I go. You did a wonderful thing not only for your husband, but for veterans in general.” He grinned. “It gave me hope.”

Lance smiled widely and relaxed. “Well that was the point.” He reached over and nabbed Keith’s hands and pulled him closer. 

“I suppose I should thank you too, Keith. For the invitation.” Lotor turned to Keith who gave him a simple nod.

“We should head inside.” Keith commented as he turned to lead Lance into the bar.

They agreed and paid to get into the bar. An already drunk gentleman sang the latest top twenty song on the stage as they found a table.

Trish nabbed the booklet and started looking through. 

“Is anyone going to sing?” asked Allura.

“I would hope so. If Trish doesn’t sing then this was a complete waste.” Keith chuckled as he ordered a few drinks for Lance, Trish, and himself.

“Well how about you?” She turned to Lance.

“Always! It ain’t a karaoke night if my singing partner and I don’t do ‘Summer Lovin’ from Grease.” He high fived Trish.

“That’s cute. You two really love this, huh?” Allura asked.

“An old tradition we began once Miguel started being deployed,” said Trish, “in the rare nights we found a babysitter for Ginny.”

“And here I thought I was the only one forced to sing that song. Miguel may have orchestrated a karaoke night while deployed.” Keith mumbled as he looked anywhere, but Lance.

Trish and Lance rolled their eyes and clicked their tongues. “I knew he was jealous of our karaoke nights,” said Lance.

“Never admitted that we were the better duo,” said Trish.

“So because of his jealousy I had to suffer?!” Keith glared at them both. 

They nodded their heads proudly.

“That was all on him.” Trish snapped her fingers. “we didn’t tell him to make you suffer.”

“Well I hope this duo lives up to the legend you’re proclaiming,” giggled Allura.

“We are amazing,” gloated Lance.

“Allura has quite the talent herself.” Lotor took Allura’s hand with a soft smile.

She beamed. “I’m sure I can sing a tune or two.”

“Oh please,” commented Trish, “out of all of us here, you’re likely the best singer. Don’t think I never heard you during lessons. Keep that pop diva ready to explode!”

Allura laughed, rather surprised by Trish’s engaging mood. “Why have I never spent time with you before?”

Trish’s eyes followed to Keith and Allura recalled the reason.

“Well now the two of you have no excuse. I’m in L.A. now and no longer on Allura’s caseload.” Keith took a sip from his drink.

“I still wanted to be respectful,” said Allura, trying not to bring the mood down.

“Hey! Hey! Karaoke!” said Lance.

“If we have fun, maybe we can have some ladies night here. Leave handsome over there at home.” Trish pointed to Lotor.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Lotor just grinned. “I keep telling her she needs to go out and do something for herself.”

Allura puffed her cheeks.

“We keep saying the same thing to Trish,” commented Lance.

Trish proceeded to mimic Allura.

“Seems like we might have found a solution to both our problems.” Keith grinned.

“I don’t have a problem!” They both accidentally said in unison.

“The first step is denial.” Keith and Lotor quoted Allura’s steps at the same time.

“Oh don’t you both start with that!” She shouted and grumbled.

“Come on, let's all play nice,” said Lance trying not to burst out laughing, “pick your music and order some snacks.”

Lotor waved down a waiter as Keith started to look over the song book.

Lance watched as Allura turned to whisper something to Lotor and he smiled before she kissed his cheek. It felt odd seeing Allura smittened, especially after the years of seeing her only as a therapist. His mind couldn’t seem to register that she was just a simple woman clearly falling in love with the man she held hands with.

Then again - he wasn’t just any man.

“How is he this different?” whispered Lance to Keith’s ear, “I can’t believe they are the same person.”

“He’s not different. The ring just brings out the worst in all of us.” Keith sighed.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t as bad as him - you weren’t an angel, but he made me feel just…” He shivered instead of finishing his sentence. “But this guy? I could fall for his charms easily if I was single.”

“I wasn’t as bad because of you. I totally understand falling for his charms.”

“Yeah… but I blame that on still not having me completely yet. Had to block away the fact I was with someone else somehow.” He winked and tapped their shoulders together.

“I still ended up with you.” Keith kissed his cheek.

Lance smiled proudly before Trish poked him. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah! Go ahead and put in our name,” encouraged Lance.

Trish stood to take the paper with their song request to the DJ booth. Their drinks arrived in the meantime. Allura awkwardly tapped her fingers on the cup. “We didn’t really have time to catch up at the shower. Other than your child, what else is going on?”

“A lot of traveling and work. There are far more crazy people out there than I had anticipated.” Keith started to smile.

“You know I hate the word crazy,” Allura grinned.

“No - no! You have to understand. They are  _ crazy! _ He can never go into detail, but god!” said Lance.

“Allura, you heal people who are broken and damaged. These people… there is no fixing them. The things they do to innocent people… for fun.” Keith took a deep breath as he tried to bury the images in his mind.

“The fact that you can even handle that daily.” She shook her head. “Even with my line of work it becomes too much. It’s why I’m changing fields once this silly investigation is over.”

“Changing fields? But, why?” asked Keith.

She sighed and cupped both of Lotor’s hands into hers. “I know I broke no codes, but the public damage is done. Many of my clients have moved on and the few that stayed - well they deserve proper treatment. After everything that’s happened, I figured maybe I should return to what I initially studied - child psychology. Specifically working with children and teens in the Autism spectrum and those in need of medical mental health care. I felt scared to work with children after…” She paused and took a deep breath. Keith didn’t need to hear her say it and Lotor encouraged her to speak at her pace. She shook her head and continued. “I’m simply ready to work with children again, but I don’t completely plan to abandon adults either. My uncle will be joining me and we will work together with both forms of clients between us. Balance the load.”

“I think that’s great. You’re doing what makes you happy.” Keith smiled to show his support.

“She’s going to do amazing things.” Lotor kissed the back of her hand.

She smiled up to Lotor and placed her hand on his cheek. “I just needed a small reminder not to limit myself.”

“I didn’t do anything at all.” He kissed her palm.

Lance cleared his throat, feeling as if intruding in their moment. He turned his back and looked over the book. “Yep… man’s got some charm.” He casually said under his breath.

“Oh Lance,” Allura snapped back. He turned to face her. “And you? How is California and your work?”

“Wonderful.” He spun around and quickly answered, “Working for Dreamworks has been everything I ever wanted.”

“That’s wonderful,” she smiled.

“Not like he’s spilling his secret assignment with anyone.” Trish returned and took her seat, “He's got everyone guessing on what movie he’s working on.”

“Or television show,” he reminded her.

“I don’t even really know what he’s working on.” Keith chuckled. “Much to the dismay of the paladins.”

“The two of you have built quite a life for yourselves.” Lotor commented.

“Yes… we’ve moved from our past and continue to pursue the future,” said Lance, “advice someone should take for herself.” He poked Trish’s arm, who begrudgingly sipped her drink.

The DJ returned to the stage and set up the next five groups. When Trish saw her name, she smiled and stood. “I’ll see you punks later!”

“Hey! I thought we were a duo!” Lance shouted. He pouted and turned to Keith, realizing he’d finished his drink. “More please?”

“Anything for you.” Keith grabbed their glasses and made his way to the bar. 

Allura quickly pardoned herself and followed Keith. “Hey… I appreciate you being polite. It means a lot.”

“I’m being myself. He seems to have moved past the aftereffects our time during the fights can have.” He leaned against the bar as he signaled to the bartender to refill his order.

Allura smiled widely. “I honestly didn’t expect you to give in so easily. Lotor was expecting having to face consistent glares and false kindness.”

“I’m not a monster. Allura, you need to know I had no idea that he also enjoyed…” He glanced at her. “Well I didn’t know he was bisexual. To be frank.”

“Pansexual,” Allura corrected, “but did you ever really talk with him during your -  _ time together.” _

“Talking wasn’t something either of us were very good at.” Keith cleared his throat.

“You don’t need to be coy with me. Don’t forget you eventually told me some of what happened and he filled in the rest.”

“I'm not being coy. I just don't talk about what he and I had between us.”

“And why is that?” Allura leaned over the bar and nudged Keith. “Don’t tell me you regret it… speaking from personal experience I know it wasn’t bad.”

Keith lightly laughed. “No, it wasn't bad. Present company doesn't need to know all of the details.” He glanced back at Lance.

“I thought Lance knew?” she asked confused after ordering their drinks.

“He knows about the fights… just not the extent of my… relations with Lotor.”

Allura thanked the bartender and took her drink to sip. “And here I thought Lance knew everything about you. Why hide it?”

“Are you analyzing my behavior?” Keith grabbed both of his drinks as he nodded towards Lotor and Lance chatting away. “If I had told him, then that wouldn't be happening.”

“I didn’t realize Lance was the jealous type.” She elbowed him.

“It doesn't matter. That's in my past.”

Allura shrugged her shoulders. “As long as you remember that going forward.” They approached the table and Lance immediately took his drink and offered the flatbreads spread across the table.

“Goodness, you have really got to hear what this guy has gone through. His story is pretty much on the same tragic level as you - hope you’re not offended I decided to call it tragic,” Lance apologized to Lotor.

“No offense taken.” Lotor held his hands up. “We were just getting to where Keith and I met.”

“No need to go into detail there,” said Allura, patting Lotor’s knee, “I’m sure Lance has heard that part.” She took a sip of her drink and gave Keith a glance of assistance.

“He even lived part of it.” Keith downed half of his drink.

“It was after my last match against Keith that I really took a look at my life. I knew I needed to change.” Lotor said.

“He did go kind of hard… still unsure why…” Lance naturally reached over to move the bang hanging over Keith’s face.

Keith coughed slightly as he tried to take a drink. “It's… Trish is on stage.” He motioned to where she walked up to the mic.

They all turned and Trish did approach, taking the microphone and stretching her arms. Lance stood up and cheered. She pointed at him and said, “This goes to you my besties!”

“That’s us!” Lance shouted before Keith pulled him down.

The upbeat music started and Trish dance a little hop. The tone made several females shout and stand up as she started to sing “Girls Just Want to Have Fun.”

“Really? This is the song she chooses?” Keith shook his head and finished off his drink.

Lance laughed. “Oh come on! She’s just having fun. Sing it girl!” 

Trish danced on the stage, not caring that she missed several notes or that she made a slight fool of herself. All it mattered was she had fun and remembered how it felt to let loose.

“I never figured Trish to be this outgoing,” said Allura, “she always came off easy going but not shameless.”

“She was like this more in high school and around Miguel. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her like this,” replied Lance.

“It's nice to see her finally relaxing.” Keith added.

“Perhaps the two of you should hang out more often.” Lotor remarked.

“I think we should,” commented Allura, “I’ve never been one to have actual friends.”

“Yeah! You’re perfectly matched! Cause you won’t be all pressure on her to date like Eliza,” commented Lance.

“Huh?” Allura felt confused again.

“One of Trish's other friends. She is continually trying to pressure Trish to find a man to be with.” Keith grumbled.

“And Trish doesn’t wish to date?” 

“More like she doesn’t know if she’s really ready,” commented Lance.

“Well I’d be more than happy to be a good friend without intentions. Goodness knows I’m not going out looking for dates,” she laughed.

“I would hope not.” Lotor joined in her laughter.

“Honestly - I think that’s what she needs. Just a good friend.” Lance’s face suddenly saddened. “For some reason I never thought to think what our move would do to her… I thought of Ginny and the paladins, but not Trish. I forget behind that strong exterior, she’s a big o’softy.”

“It's alright. Now she has Allura. As long as you want to be her friend.” Keith said as he rubbed Lance's back. 

“I believe the two of us will get along just fine,” said Allura as Trish finished singing and the crowd cheered for her.

When she returned to the table, she hugged Keith and Lance before getting her drink. “Sorry, Lance, but I had to do one on my own first.”

“It’s fine. You really kicked some ass,” he patted her shoulder.

“I’m going to get a drink really quick.” She stuffed her mouth with a piece of flatbread before walking to the bar. Waiting to get her drink, she didn’t realize a man approach her and tap her shoulder. When she turned, she nearly spit out the pieces in her mouth.

Sliding beside her at the bar, Brett - in all his muscular and well dressed glory - smiled at her. “Oh, what are you doing here?”

“A bachelor party actually.” He looked to the stage where three men had stumbled up to sing. “What about you?”

“Hanging out with my brother in law and his husband with some friends.” She pointed at her group.

“So they finally tied the knot.” He raised his drink in greeting to them. “I really enjoyed your performance.”

“Oh that?” She waved her arm trying to hide the blush on her face. “Just having a little fun.”

“It was nice seeing you relaxed and smiling.”

Trish pushed her hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat and blinked several times before realizing the bartender was asking for her drink. After ordering, she turned her attention back to Brett. “I’ve been told I need to relax more. Part of the reason I’m here. A lot has changed since we last spoke… which I’m so sorry I went silent after a while. I didn’t mean to be rude…”

“You weren't rude. You explained yourself perfectly and I understand.” He ordered another beer.

Trish smiled softly and took her drink. She glanced over to the three on the stage and laughed. “I feel less embarrassed knowing you are with them.”

“They are absolutely ridiculous.” Brett chuckled. 

“Maybe I should let you go back to them. It was a pleasure seeing you again.” Without thinking, she placed her hand his forearm and left it there until he responded.

“Don't be a stranger, Trish.” Brett put his hand over hers before moving to walk back to his group.

She paused and tried to slap the red off her cheeks before walking over to her table. Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t hide it from the others. 

“Was that hot fireman guy?” asked Lance. 

“Yes.” She grumbled into her drink. “That was Brett.” 

“Who is Brett?” asked Allura. 

Lance immediately whipped out his phone. “Hold on, I bookmarked it.”

“Seriously!” Trish nearly spilled her drink. 

“Why wouldn't we? Brett is hot and last time you saw him, he was head over heels for you.” Keith glanced over his drink at her.

“Shut up! He was not!”

Lance found his calendar picture and showed it to Allura and Lotor. “Oh my…” said Allura. 

“Damn.” Lotor looked over to where Brett was rejoining his group.

“So what did he say?” asked Lance as he pulled back his phone. 

“Nothing. That he enjoyed my performance and congratulations to you both on your marriage.” 

Allura leaned to her toes to look over at him. “I’ve caught him look over at least three times since you re-joined the table.”

“He hasn't gotten over you.” Keith smirked as Lotor shrugged in agreement.

Trish waved her hands. “No. No! A man like that has to be taken by now.”

“Did you even ask him?” Lance said.

“Um - no…” she kept her focus on her drink.

“Alright… I’m going to need the story on why you and him are not together,” said Allura.

“They haven’t even boned! Allura! She hasn’t boned that and he was throwing so many pheromones it got us horny on many occasions.” Lance pointed between him and Keith.

Trish shoved Lance with a strength that knocked him back a few steps.

“Just let her be honest!” replied Allura.

Trish took a deep breath and told them everything. Much to her surprise, Allura simply agreed and supported her decision without harassment like Lance, Keith, and Eliza would often display.

“You just have to go at your pace,” Allura added.

“Thank you. I really appreciate that.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “But I will say I’ve counted at least ten more times since last.”

Trish turned over and made eye contact with him. She smiled, lifting her drink in greeting. He lifted his in return, a ridiculous smile on his face as he got up and started to walk towards the stage.

The previous groups stepped off and Brett made his way on stage. Trish leaned her elbows on the table and watched, curious to see how the man would be. 

He shook his arms and attempted to relax. As the music played, Trish stood at attention and Keith and Lance turned their heads rapidly to her with terror and worry.

“Trish…” Lance whispered.

The saxophone played and the crowd around her cheered with delight. However, her heart sank. The song always had a way of destroying her soul.

_ “What do you mean you don’t like Careless Whisper?!” Miguel shouted as he turned around with her arms around him. _

_ Miguel’s whole family had been out of town, leaving him alone with Trish after she lied about having a sleepover with Natalie. _

_ “I’m judging you for having one of these,” she laughed. _

_ Miguel shook his head and turned back to his record player. “The eighties had the best music. From power ballads to perfect pop tunes. Nothing beats the music of the era.” _

_ “I can make an argument for grunge,” Trish adjusted herself against his back and leaned over like a koala hugging a tree.  _

_ The cheesy saxophone blasted in her ear and the lyrics of the song caused her eyes to roll. _

_ “Don’t do that,” Miguel said, “this song is so romantic.” _

_ “Romantic!” Trish cried without trying to laugh in his face. “He’s talking about having broken someone’s heart.” _

_ “Yeah but that rhythm. The cords of the song and that saxophone… that’s just beautiful.” _

_ “You only like it ‘cause that’s the instrument you play.” _

_ He leaned closer to her and laughed. “Fine. You caught me, but trust me. One day I’m going to make it so whenever you hear this song, you’ll always understand how it’s the most romantic of all.” _

Her fingers tapped against the glass of her drink, watching as Brett sang the eighties song and did a small dance to the beat.

“Trish… you okay?” Keith glanced to Lance worry apparent on his face.

As the song came to the end he bowed with a flourish. “Thank you ladies and gentlemen! There will not be an encore!” He chuckled as he walked off the stage and back to his friends who handed him a fresh beer.

“Um… yeah… yeah… it’s not like he knew and did that on purpose.” Trish stumbled her words and went over to the bar without another word.

“Shit…” muttered Lance.

“What’s going on?” asked Allura.

“Trish isn’t the biggest fan of that song. Not anymore… it’s how Miguel proposed to her,” said Lance.

“One of those things you try to avoid due to how much it hurts.” Keith sighed.

Allura nodded her head in understanding. “Maybe we should give her a minute.”

“She can have all the time she needs,” Keith said.

Trish passed through the crowd and people and nearly banged herself against the bar table. She ordered her drink and tried to not overthink, but the song always had a rush of emotions spread across her heart. 

It nearly felt like a panic. 

When she turned, she saw Brett at the table speaking with his friends and cheering on the next person. She’d never told him about the song - how “Careless Whisper” became their odd anthem and how Miguel played the song for her in their school cafeteria her senior year. He had graduated and surprised her one random spring day. He’d orchestrated his younger siblings to lip sync to the song as he played it on his saxophone. 

More so, how he had a newborn Ginny in her carrier strapped to his back with a onesie that read, “Will you marry my daddy?” 

It was cheesy and embarrassing in front of the whole student body at Southwest Senior High School, but it was exactly what she expected of the man she would eventually call her husband. 

_ “One day I’m going to make it so whenever you hear this song, you’ll always understand how it’s the most romantic of all.” _

His words became true that day and ever since then she couldn’t disconnect the song from the love she had for Miguel. After his death, it became unbearable to hear. 

Chugging her drink, she kept glancing at Brett. For a second, their eyes met and something sparked within her. A familiar sense of joy that she hadn’t felt in years. Perhaps it was time for her to hear that song again. 

Perhaps it was Miguel telling her to remember his words. 

Regardless of what it was, she ordered another drink, took a deep breath, and marched over to his table. Keith, Lance, Allura, and Lotor watched as she passed them with a look of determination. 

Only in the last second did she nearly back away, but he’d already noticed her presence. “Hey… um… can I borrow you for a second?” 

“Sure.” He grabbed his drink as he stood waiting for her to lead the way.

She ducked her head, led him away from the group, and made sure her own little crew couldn’t completely spy on her. “So… you sang ‘Careless Whisper’?” 

“I did. There’s just something about music from the 80s that I love.” He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

She nodded her head and avoided eye contact. “It’s a favorite song of mine. I too enjoy the cheesiness of the eighties.” 

“Cheesiness?” He feigned being stabbed in the heart. “I hardly think romantic songs are cheesy.”

“Oh you find that song romantic? It’s literally about a guy who fucked up in a relationship.” She snickered into her drink. 

“Okay I’ll give you that much. The lyrics are a bit of a downer, but the instrumentals!”

“Of course. Nothing beats that saxophone…” She clicked her tongue and wondered a thought. It milled as she tried to figure out if perhaps she was ready to move on or if did she subconsciously find Brett attractive because she projected Miguel on to him. The song had played many tricks on her in the past and she couldn’t trust her own judgement. That’s when she decided to test her own theory. “What are your thoughts on Voltron?” 

“Eh? Never saw it so I can’t give you an answer on that.”

Trish bit her lip and laughed. “How about Harry Potter? What house are you in?” 

“You’re a nerd, aren’t you?” Brett narrowed his eyes for a moment before grinning. “Also never read the books. Movies were decent though.”

She rolled her eyes playfully and took a step closer to him. “I’ll have to change that. I named my daughter Ginny because of my love for Harry Potter. The fact you can’t even tell me what house you’re in is a really big issue. Maybe I can help you figure out which one over dinner? This time on me, so when it backfires you can be the one to turn me down.” 

“Dinner would be great.” He brushed his fingers along her arm. “I doubt it will backfire though. Unless there is an actual fire.”

She didn’t flinch away. “At which point you’d just do your job, right? Unless posing for the calendar is all you’re actually good at.”

“Hey! I raised a lot of money for charity with those pictures. Don’t try and tell me you didn’t enjoy them.”

“Oh I enjoyed them.” She leaned closer to him “But I think my brother-in-law and his husband enjoyed them more.” 

“I’m flattered to hear that.” He looked down at her surprised at her boldness.

She paused and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry… I hope you didn’t think back then that I was just making an excuse. When I said it really was me, I meant it. I wasn’t ready and honestly, I’m not completely sure of when I will be, but I’m ready to actually try if you’ll let me.” 

“Trish, we take this at your pace. I’ve been hoping that you would give me another chance.”

She smiled and allowed herself to relax. “Then thank you for your patience… I’ll let you rejoin your friends. You’re number hasn’t changed, right?”

“Same number. I’ll be waiting.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He didn’t wait for her to respond before walking back.

She smiled and proudly skipped her way to the group. Placing her hands on the table, she giggled when they all waited for her with wide eyes and shocked faces.

“What… he sang ‘Careless Whisper’ _. _ ” She shrugged.

“Uh huh… and he just so happens to be super hot.” Keith shook his head with a laugh.

Trish blushed and scrunched her lips. “And I may have asked him out for dinner…” 

“Holy crow!” Lance grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “Hell ya, Trish! Good for you.” 

“That suddenly changed. Why?” asked Allura.

Trish forced Lance to stop before she got dizzy. “I figured if he liked the song too that maybe… it was a sign.” 

“Miguel loves his signs.” Keith commented.

She giggled. “I guess so…” Pausing, she grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him away. “Come on, I want to hear you sing. I’ll go put in the request for Lance and me and I’ll help you pick out a song.” 

“Maybe one more stop at the bar and I’ll join you,” said Allura.

“O-okay.” Keith allowed Trish to drag him away.

The three left, Keith mostly dragged, and they proceeded to the bar. Lance laughed and grabbed another slice of flatbread. “You plan on singing?” he asked Lotor.

“Not really my thing. I just enjoy seeing Allura happy.” He could barely take his eyes off of her even as he conversed with Lance.

“You - honestly, I don’t know how to read you. I thought Keith was a changed man, but it's as if you came from an alternate dimension.” 

“Keith is to thank for that. I had never seen someone fight so hard for something that wasn’t theirs.” 

Lance pulled back the cheese from his mouth and raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” 

“You had a hold on him during that time that I couldn’t compete with. Even though you hadn’t slept together. It baffles me how protective of you he was.” Lotor took a sip of his drink.

“I mean… yeah. He told me very often that he loved me way before we were together.” Lance shrugged. “We did kiss though. Seems to me like kissing really is his thing.”

“Well no wonder he was so sexually frustrated.” 

Lance blinked. “I mean. I’m sure he was… did he make out with you that furiously?” 

“You don’t think we only made out do you?”

Lance stopped chewing, allowing the mushroom on his lips to fall on the table. “Are - are you telling me you guys did.” He swallowed the content in his mouth. “More?” 

“He didn't tell you.” Lotor sighed and finished off his drink. “It's not my place to say anymore.”

“That’s a little too late now.” Lance wiped his mouth with a napkin and grew angry. He tried to figure out why - why on Earth would Keith not tell him? “How did you even know he wanted someone else?”

“Lance, this is not the right time to have this conversation. It's in the past. The two of you are married and Allura tells me in the process of adopting a child.” Lotor tried to keep the conversation from getting worse.

He growled lowly and turned his lip to one side. “You’re right - why do I even care? It was in the past… many years ago now.” He waved his hand in front of his face as if shooing his thoughts away. “Let’s start from the beginning. Who’s better in bed? Allura or Keith?” he joked, laughing to emphasize his sarcasm.

“Lance…”

“I’m just joking.” Lance took his drink. “don’t need to get your panties twisted… I know the answer.”

“I can't tell if your being genuine or not.” Lotor shook his head with a sigh.

“I’m genuine about the fact that I know my husband is great in bed.” Lance winked to Lotor. “I’m just teasing with everything else.”

“Alright then.” Lotor wished Allura and the others would return sooner than later.

Lance shook his head and looked over to Keith. His mind still wondering why he didn’t know sooner. 

What else was he hiding from him?

Allura and Trish kept looking through the book when Keith stopped them and answered his phone. He said something to them and vanished outside.

Minutes later the girls arrived back to the table. “Keith said worked called and he had to take it,” said Trish.

“Oh - okay.” Lance figured as much. 

“Whoever that James guy is, he sure does message Keith a lot.” Trish noted under her breath. 

“Huh?” asked Lance, “what are you talking about?” 

“James. That’s his partner, right? During the shower he kept buzzing up Keith’s phone. I had to turn it off to make sure it didn’t bother Keith.”

“Hey, you should have told him. He gets important work calls all the time from the team.” 

“Based on what I quickly saw it was just James shooting around some inside jokes and pictures of cars.” 

Lance paused. He shook his head. “Well that makes sense. They are partners. I’m sure they have some inside jokes. I talk with Ryan all the time.” 

Trish gave him a look. “Okay. Whatever you say. It just seemed a little persistent.” She turned to see the monitor and noticed it was their turn to finally sing. She grabbed Lance’s arm and dragged him to the waiting area, but all Lance could do was look to the entrance waiting to see Keith come back. 

When they took the stage and the opening notes to ‘Summer Lovin’ began to play, Lance nearly missed his cue. James words suddenly taking the front of his mind.

_ You’re too beautiful to be committed. _

#

###  _ 3 Dec - 11:19 - And now we wait… _

“How excited are you to take your maternity leave? And just when Garth is finally coming back full time,” said Nadia. 

“Took him long enough. I thought he was never going to end his love affair with part time working from home,” added James as he flipped his fingers through the files of their case, “maybe getting his eyes on this Russian mob thing will give us a new insight.” 

“Honestly, I hate leaving in the middle of a case but.” Keith had been all grins since returning from his Thanksgiving vacation. “I can’t wait till we can bring him home. She sent us a recording of his heart beat recently and I didn’t want to stop listening to it.”

“Oh! Ask Ina to make it your ringtone!” suggested Nadia.

“That might be a little creepy.” Ina glanced up from the stack of reports she was looking over. “I’d be more than happy to make you a slideshow screensaver of his baby pictures though.”

“Can we get back to important business?” asked James.

“Yes! The baby shower this weekend! We got a place down by the park,” said Nadia.

“That is not what I meant!” groaned James.

“I have a feeling you’re not going to win this battle, James.” Keith patted him on the back and walked over to Nadia to go over details.

“We should be working on the case! We don’t know exactly when you’re last day will be so we should get as much together as we can,” he protested to deaf ears. He turned to Ryan, trying to get some support.

Ryan simply shrugged. “We’ve done what we can for now.”

James crossed his arms. “You are all pointless.”

“Not pointless. Just refusing to waste energy on something we know won’t change in the next half hour.” Ina stuck her tongue out at him.

“Because we can figure something out!” 

“You all have no new connection?” asked Iverson as he joined them in the meeting room.

“No, sir.” Keith and Ina shot to attention as they spoke.

“It’s a shame. We really thought this team would be able to put it together. Regardless, something new has developed. Maybe it will bring up something.” He slid them a folder. “A ship off the port of San Francisco was found with millions of dollars worth of drugs. The ship came from Russia. We were given intel from a spy within the mob’s ranks, unfortunately the ship came out dry with any direct evidence stating who they were being shipped too. However, there were dozens of boxes with invoices and notebooks. That flash drive and folder are the first set of translation. Ina, I put the original documents on your desk since I trust your translations more than anyone else. So double check they didn’t miss anything.”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded and left to get started on her new project.

“I’ll expect some kind of development by the end of the week. You’ll be departing for San Francisco tomorrow morning,” Iverson ordered, “McClain, come to my office.”

“Of course, sir.” Keith followed Iverson, but hesitated to shut the door.

“It’s nothing serious. I just wanted to double check something with you. You’re paternity leave has already been approved and you may start it the moment the child is born - the due date is this week, correct?”

“Yes, sir. It may be sooner or later. Babies don't exactly keep to a schedule.” Keith chuckled.

“Which is why I’m here to ask if you wish to skip the location change. Since it could possibly occur this week. Or would you like to go on the mission and exit if needed.”

Keith took a moment to think. “I would very much like to stay with my husband.”

Iverson nodded his head. “Understood. Until your leave officially starts, you’ll work from home. Set yourself an at home office. I’ll have a scanner and desktop shipped to your home tomorrow. After today, you do not report to this office until we call you if your leave hasn’t begun.”

“Thank you. This means a lot, sir.” Keith bowed his head as he turned to leave.

He returned to the meeting room and the whole team looked to him. “Is everything okay?” asked Nadia.

“Yes, well, sort of. I will not be joining you all in San Francisco.” Keith started to organize his files. “And I'll be working from home until my leave begins.”

“What?” James fell back on his seat.

“Oh - well that makes perfect sense,” Nadia said, even though her face appeared upset. “Oh shit the shower! I guess we’ll have to replan it. Maybe we can make it a welcome home baby party like in January?”

“We could do that. Lance would love to have a celebration.” Keith smiled. “It would give you a chance to meet Miguel.”

Nadia smiled widely. “Perfect! I like this idea more! We’ll work the files tomorrow. I’m going to make sure everyone is aware of the last minute change. You - you go get what you need and leave. Start working from home now, we got things from here.”

“No… no way! We all need to sit as a team and look these over!” James protested.

“All in favor of Keith going home now and us just going over stuff on the phone tomorrow, say aye.” Nadia raised her own hand first.

“Aye!” Ina shouted from her desk as Ryan raised his hand.

“Sorry, James. You lose. Give Lance a big hug from us.” She patted Keith’s shoulder and left for her desk.

“Sorry, I had to take the chance. We still had a few things to get done before the baby arrives.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved his hand. “You go off and enjoy your time off. We’ll call you tomorrow.” He gathered his files and went past Keith without a second glance.

Keith sighed as he watched him go. He couldn't place why it upset him so much that James was being cold. He didn't waste another moment as he gathered his things and left to head home.

#

###  _ 3 Dec - 19:05 - A small surprise every so often is what keeps the spark alive. _

The pressure of getting ready to present their ideas and test animation to Studio Mir in January felt all the more grueling knowing he also had a baby on the way. Even though he was approved for three months of paternity leave, Lance had already agreed to take the one week to go to Korea for the presentation.

Luckily Keith was the reason he eventually decided to do so, but the weight of everything that still needed to be done felt heavier with each passing day.

He entered his home, expecting Keith to either not have arrived or just having taken off his pants and planted himself on the couch. Instead, he smelled a mix of sweet spices, fresh rice noodles, and a simmering chicken in a sauce he couldn’t detail from memory.

He placed his belongings on the entrance table, removed his shoes, and let his nose take him to his destination within the kitchen. “Oh my god. Something smells amazing.” He drooled, finding Keith comfortably in his joggers and tank top, cooking a full meal that clearly had been started hours ago.

“I figured you would appreciate coming home to a real meal.” Keith grinned as he continued working.

“Well of course I do.” Lance walked behind Keith and embraced him, snuggling his chin on the nook of Keith’s shoulder, “but the million dollar question is how did you start making this meal if you normally only arrive a few minutes before me.”

“Iverson has allowed me to work from home until my leave begins. He felt that it would be a better option rather than going with the team to San Francisco.”

“That was rather nice of him. In a way you’re on leave already.”

“I still have work to do, but I'll be able to finish getting everything ready here as well.”

Lance squeezed Keith. “That’s gonna be so helpful. We have so many things to unpack and build. Tonight I want to make sure the nursery itself is done.”

“Go check it out then.” He nudged Lance out of the kitchen with a hip bump.

“Wait? How long have you been home?” Lance laughed and slowly made his way up the stairs. He opened the door to find nearly everything finished.

All that remained were the boxes of clothes to be hung and placed in the drawers, the curtains, and setting up the smaller details like the toys and trinkets to decorate the room.

The crib had been built and so had the remaining furniture. Lance was even surprised to find the recliner they had discussed purchasing resting within the room. He shook his head and took one of the boxes before settling on the chair and beginning to organize.

After fifteen minutes, Keith entered with a tray holding their meal, drinks, and his smile. “I can’t believe you did all of that. Seriously, how long have you been home?” asked Lance.

“They sent me home around lunch time.” He set the tray on the dresser before handing Lance his plate. “I wanted you to be able to relax. You've been stressing too much.”

Lance moved from the chair to the floor, patting the space beside him for Keith to join. “Of course I’ve been stressed. A lot is going on at once. With animation deadlines. Placing the book tour. All while having a new baby come this week… this week! It’s been overwhelming.”

“I know. Which is why when I was given a choice I decided to stay home.” He kissed Lance's cheek before he started eating.

“When did you become the stable one and I became the one who panics?” Lance nudged Keith’s shoulder with his own.

“One of us has to remain calm. If not you then it's me.” He laughed.

“I guess so. Hopefully I don’t get worse one Miguel gets here… speaking of which. We need to pick his middle name. Any suggestions?”

“Um…” Keith leaned his head back as he thought for a moment. “What about Javier? Stick with the hispanic heritage.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “That was my bully’s name… so no. We can go with Julien?”

“No… that was my foster dad that kicked me out for being gay.” Keith shook his head. “Luis?”

“First boy I ever kissed,” Lance laughed, “Angel?”

“That could work. A tad bit cheesy. Miguel Angel Kogane-McClain.”

“I mean, it’s us. If it doesn’t have just a little bit of cheese.” Lance chuckled and continued eating, “but I like it.  _ Miguel Ángel Kogane-McClain. _ Said with the accent it flows so nicely.”

“Then Angel it is.” 

Lance kissed Keith and leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder. “It’s really happening… in about a week this room will have a small person playing in it - well kind of.”

“Just you, me, and Miguel. This will be our own little piece of perfect.” Keith rested his head on Lance’s not realizing just how tired he was.

Lance smiled, put his plate down, and wrapped an arm around Keith. “Clean up the kitchen and I’ll finish in here tonight. You go to bed and get some good sleep.”

“Alright, Blue. I love you.” Keith kissed his cheek as he stood and gathered their dishes.

As Keith walked out, Lance returned to fixing the clothes and said. “Oh Red, you know I love you more.”

Keith smiled as he walked to the kitchen to clean up. He was grateful that he had been cleaning as he cooked allowing him to finish up quick and head back to their bedroom. In only a handful of days everything was going to change. 

He couldn’t wait for it to change.

#

###  _ 8 Dec - 13:00 - The waiting is getting so much worse.  _

<//>

_ Pidge: No baby yet! _

_ Pidge: The wait is killing me! _

_ Barry: Sorry, but it’s not like the due date means when it will actually happen _

_ Pidge: I know. I just want to see that little munchkin. _

_ Barry: You will in time _

_ Pidge: UGH! _

_ Pidge: What are you up to? _

_ Barry: Just the usual _

_ Barry: Gaming and working on the newest set of armor. _

_ Pidge: Need help? _

_ Pidge: In either, I don’t care. _

_ Barry: I never turn down help _

_ Barry: Need me to pick you up? _

_ Pidge: I can take the bus.  _

_ Pidge: I’m not technically home _

_ Barry: Sounds good _

_ Pidge: I’ll see you soon. _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: I also want some cuddles. Its cold. _

_ Barry: I can work some cuddles into my day _

_ Pidge: ^_^ _

_ # _

_ Ginny: Any news at all! _

_ Trish: Nope… _

_ Ginny: UGH! _

_ Ginny: I want my klance baby! _

_ Trish: Me too.  _

_ Ginny: I want to hold him so bad!!!!!! _

_ Trish: Do you have club today? _

_ Ginny: Choir _

_ Trish: Okay. _

_ Trish: I’ll be home late, so order a pizza. _

_ Ginny: I’ll just go to Freddy’s for dinner _

_ Trish: Make sure to thank Eliza _

_ Ginny: DUH! _

_ Trish: Young lady. _

_ Ginny: Sorry Mami _

_ Ginny: Where are you going? _

_ Trish: … _

_ Trish: A date. _

_ Ginny: :O _

_ Trish: Unless you don’t want to me to _

_ Ginny: Seriously! Go on that date! _

_ Ginny: I wanna hear all about it! _

_ Ginny: Except the gross stuff lol _

_ Trish: I love you _

_ Trish: And I’ll take you out for breakfast tomorrow to talk _

_ Ginny: :D _

_ # _

_ Lance: I don’t have any missed calls so I assume still no labor pains? _

_ Keith: Nothing _

_ Keith: I've been trying to focus on my cases but it’s hard not to just sit here and stare at my phone  _

_ Lance: Same _

_ Lance: I keep wanting to turn on my phone, but we are in some deep conversations about animation and storyboarding.  _

_ Lance: I hope she’s okay… but I’m sure Honerva would have called us if something bad had happened.  _

_ Keith: they'll contact us the moment anything happens _

_ Keith: just breathe and go be amazing _

_ Lance: Okay…  _

_ Lance: UGH! _

_ # _

_ Matt: Did - did you call me and then hang up? _

_ Adam: Yes… _

_ Adam: This is not a normal situation so sorry for being unsure _

_ Adam: I don't think talking with him is wise _

_ Matt: Alright.  _

_ Matt: Then I appreciate the fact that you took the time to think about it and got back to me.  _

_ Adam: Maybe in the future we can work it all out _

_ Adam: But right now with wounds freshly reopened. I've been a lawyer long enough to know that's never a good idea. _

_ Matt: And that’s fine. _

_ Matt: Honestly, I appreciate it. I’ll figure out Shiro. He’s my husband, but I wanted to just make sure there wasn’t a chance for you both to simply talk. _

_ Adam: eventually… _

_ Adam: perhaps until then we could remain speaking with one another _

_ Matt: ??? _

_ Matt: Seriously? _

_ Adam: If you're opposed to it I understand _

_ Matt: No!  _

_ Matt: I’m just surprised? Curious as to why. _

_ Adam: I don't want to let this door shut again _

_ Matt: Okay… I can understand that. _

_ Matt: I don’t mind being the buffer until you’re ready. _

_ Matt: Just know, he’s ready. He hasn’t said it to me directly, but I know him well enough _

_ Matt: But he’s patient _

_ Matt: Well he’s patient now. He’s told me he used to not be so back then  _

_ Adam: Of course not he was a hot head who enjoyed finding the next big thrill _

_ Matt: haha _

_ Matt: well now he prefers quiet moments and lazy afternoons.  _

_ Matt: I have to force him to leave the house sometimes  _

_ Adam: So surprise him. _

_ Adam: I used to just make plans and take charge. He'd follow along and realize that he enjoyed himself. _

_ Adam: It was the only way I could have a night in with him _

_ Matt: So I have to do the opposite in order to have a night out?  _

_ Matt: haha. I mean, I already do that to a degree, but maybe I need one without Catherine. _

_ Adam: I tell all of my clients that they need time as a couple after the baby comes. _

_ Matt: … _

_ Matt: Keith and Lance speak very highly of you. _

_ Matt: You really love your job, huh? _

_ Adam: I do. Helps that I threw myself into my work after graduation. Didn't have anyone to distract me… _

_ Matt: I assume that means you’ve avoided the dating scene _

_ Adam: I tried _

_ Adam: Never worked out for me _

_ Matt: tisk tisk  _

_ Matt: A shame. You’re an attractive guy _

_ Matt: I’ll admit seeing you in person was a bit shocking. Had some jealousy for a moment  _

_ Adam: Jealousy?  _

_ Adam: He never looked at me the way he looks at you _

_ Matt: Oh yes… I know how he looks at me. _

_ Matt: But he had fond memories of you. You shaped him in many ways you may not realize  _

_ Adam: I guess. _

_ Adam: I should go… if you ever want to talk feel free to text me _

_ Matt: Same to you.  _

_ Matt: Don’t be a stranger. _

_ # _

_ Lance: Can I see some Timothy pics to help soothe the nerves?  _

_ Hunk: Of course _

_ Hunk: <image attached> _

_ Hunk: <image attached> _

_ Hunk: <image attached> _

_ Hunk: Better? _

_ Lance: SO much better. _

_ Lance: He’s growing up so fast! _

_ Lance: how is that even possible?!  _

_ Hunk: It's only so drastic because you don't see him every day. Though he is growing up too fast for my tastes. _

_ Lance: Ugh!  _

_ Lance: I’m just so excited to feel the way you must feel!  _

_ Lance: I keep picturing Timothy and Miguel playing and I just _

_ Lance: SQUEE _

_ Hunk: Soon _

_ Hunk: You're gonna be a dad _

_ Lance: AHHHHHH _

_ Lance: I am!  _

_ # _

_ James: <image attached> _

_ James: <image attached> _

_ James: Ina found some translation errors. _

_ James: She believes it’s a code somehow. _

_ Keith: Well that would be an easy way to get a message through without anyone noticing. _

_ Keith: Any idea what it means? _

_ James: She’s decoding. Believes it’s a jumbled set based on small misspellings of certain words _

_ James: as she said, it’s either a code or this person just can’t spell at all _

_ Keith: No one ever said the Russian mob were overly smart. _

_ Keith: I’ll look over them and see if I can figure something out. _

_ James: She’s emailing them now. _

_ James: … _

_ James: Miss having you around. It’s boring without you. _

_ Keith: The next few months will fly by I’m sure _

_ Keith: Before you know it I’ll be back. _

_ James: I bet you’re not even going to want to come back to work _

_ Keith: Perhaps… _

_ James: Ugh _

_ James: Kids… they always change people. _

_ Keith: I’m still going to be me _

_ Keith: Just with the addition of a small child. _

_ James: That’s what they all say.  _

_ # _

###  _ 12 Dec - 3:02 - After all the waiting, I still can’t believe this is my life now… thank you once again. I know I keep saying it, but this record is permanently broken.  _

Lance reached over to his phone. He’d turned the alarm off several times, but after the third snooze, he realized it wasn’t his alarm, but his ringtone. He rubbed his eyes and jolted up when he saw who was calling. Shaking Keith awake, he answered the phone. “Hello?” 

“Hello, this is North Baptist Hospital calling for Mr. Kogane-McClain,” said a female voice. 

“This is he,” his voice cracked still trying to wake up. 

“We have a note saying that once Lisa Martinez has checked in for her labor to contact you since you are listed as the possible adopted parents.” 

“Correct.” His hand squeezed on Keith’s arm as Keith sat up and listened closely. 

“Well, she is now in our maternity ward and is having contractions about ten minutes apart with five centimeters dilated. If you wish to make your way to the hospital we can check you in. I am contacting the social worker assigned to your case. Please note, we cannot allow you into the hospital room until two hours after the child is born and is cleared for visitation, but you are welcomed to sit in our lobby and request updates on her and the baby’s condition.” 

“Yes! Yes! We will be there shortly!” 

“Alright. Please bring a government ID for check in. See you soon.” She hung up. 

He turned to Keith and quickly embraced him. “Red! It’s time!” 

“Seriously!?” Keith jumped out of bed as he tripped slightly trying to grab his pants. 

Lance laughed, but followed in the haste. “We’ll call everyone later. I mean, it’s…” He looked at his phone. “Holy crow… three in the morning. Let’s make a quick coffee stop at the twenty-four hour Starbucks.” He slipped back on the bed trying to pull down his shirt.

“I am not awake enough for this.” Keith tossed a few shirts from his drawer onto the floor. “Can you grab my jacket from the closet? I need to find my keys.”

“Yeah… wait… shit…” Lance kept running around the room. He took the jacket and ran out. “Car seat! We need to get the car seat!” 

“Breathe, Lance! Just put it in the car. We’ll secure it while we’re waiting.” Keith followed after him making sure to grab Lance’s scarf off the back of the door. He pulled him back to face him and placed the scarf around Lance’s neck. “Just breathe. You’re gonna freeze if you don’t put more layers on.”

“Yeah… okay… True… You’re so good… a good father already.” Lance took deep breaths between each sentence.

“I’m only as good as I am because I have you. Now go get your checklist and make sure we have everything we need. I will put the carseat in the car.” Keith kissed him sweetly before walking to the front door.

Lance balance on his toes and smiled to himself. The rush of joy taking over him. He gathered the list and went over to grab the bag with all the things they needed. Once done, he went to the car and buckled in. Keith started the car and drove off to the hospital. 

After getting their coffees, they arrived, checked in, and got a simple update that Lisa didn’t have many changes. 

The lobby had several people sitting around, but there was plenty of room to find a quiet corner. They picked two seats and finally took a moment to breathe. Sipping his coffee, he leaned against Keith. “This could take a long time.” 

“I know.” Keith reached into his own bag and pulled out two books handing one to Lance. “To occupy you so that you don’t start over thinking things.”

Lance kissed his cheek and remained close as he opened the book and tried to distract himself. Overtime, both of them would fall into sleep, but startled awake when a panic sunk in. They tried to stay up and would visit the cafe for more coffee. 

When the sun rose, they were still waiting for any news that she would be giving birth, but nothing came of it no matter how much they asked. Lance sighed as the clock ticked to nearly noon. 

“I’m glad no one has texted us. I can’t imagine trying to talk with any of them right now. God… I remember how long it took for Ginny to be born,” said Lance. 

“I can only imagine.” Keith groaned as he pulled the hood of his jacket up. The lack of sleep clear from the dark circles starting to form under his eyes.

Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and put it around him, snuggling close and trying to not give in completely to their lack of sleep. From across them, an older woman grumbled loudly and adjusted herself as she glared at them. Neither of them said anything or realized the discomfort anytime she looked to them. 

Lance sighed after looking at the time, he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and leaned up to nab a kiss from his half asleep husband. “Soon…” he whispered with a slumbering and groggy voice. 

Keith smiled as he draped an arm over Lance and played with his hair. He couldn’t remember another time where the wait seemed to last forever. “Soon.”

“ _ Dios mío _ …” whispered the woman, “ _ No hay respeto por la gente que mira … _ ”

Lance shuffled in his seat, understanding vaguely what the woman was saying. He ignored her and held Keith even closer reminding himself of the baby soon to come. 

“ _ Asqueroso. No soporto a estos maricones pensando que pueden actuar así en público, _ ” she said to the older man who came with two coffees and sat beside her. 

The old man looked over to the couple and shook his head in disgust. 

It grew harder for Lance to ignore.

“ _ No puedo creer que la gente piense que eso es aceptable, _ ” the older man replied. 

Lance gave in to the boiling temper inside. “ _ ¿Perdóneme? _ ” He started and sat up. Keith was unaware of what Lance was doing, but he knew the angry and offended look on his face. Luckily for him, Lance continued in English, “If you have a problem with my husband and me, please move yourselves to another area in the room. There are plenty of chairs and we have been settled here for several hours.” 

“Lance.” Keith sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced to the older couple, not with anger, but disappointment. 

The older woman scuffed. In her heavy Cuban accent, she replied, “You both should watch your manners. No one here wishes to see this.”

“See what?” Lance’s voice rose, too tired to control his temper and too fired up to stand down, “being affectionate with my husband? Would you say the same thing to a couple made of a woman and man?”

The older man didn’t wish to argue, standing and encouraging his wife to simply move away, but his tone agitated her to reply. “There is nothing wrong with what God intended.”

“Lance,” Keith sat up gently grabbing his arm, “it’s not worth making a scene.”

Lance bit his tongue and realized all the eyes glancing their way. To his relief, most were glaring with anger at the older couple. Having felt the support of the room and Keith’s encouraged squeeze, he relaxed back and said his final words. “Please, move yourself. I do not wish to remember the day my son is born with…  _ this. _ ” He waved his arm and returned to snuggling close to Keith, trying to relax against him. 

The older woman’s eyes shot open along with her standing and storming away from the pair. She disappeared into the maternity ward with her husband trailing behind. 

“The nerve of some people…” His words cracked, tear jerked, and broken. The memories flooded into his mind of similar words shouted at him at the dinner table. Although, his mother and father proved to have changed their minds and tried to learn and accept Lance for his true self, the hate of his past lingered in his mind. His body curled against Keith, as he tried not to cry.

“They don't matter. Their opinions don't matter. We're going to start a family and  _ that _ is what matters.” Keith held him close as he rubbed his hand in circles on Lance's back.

“I know…” he whispered, covering his face with Keith’s chest, “I wish this wait was over.” 

“I know… I do too.” He held him closer.

They remained still for another set of hours, both finally falling asleep and woken around five o’clock by Honerva. “Gentlemen, please wake up, we need to talk.” 

“Is everything okay?” Keith sat up as he pushed Lance to sit up. “Lisa and the baby are okay right?”

Honerva stood straight and didn’t answer his question. “I’ve located a room in which we can speak privately.” She turned to lead them away, but just before either stood, she paused and said one final thing that jolted both of them to their feet with a panic, “you may want to contact your lawyer.” 

Keith turned to Lance as he tried to remember how to breathe. “You go on with Honerva and I'll get a hold of Adam.” He tried to compartmentalize to avoid a panic.

Lance kept close to Honerva, but looked back to Keith before disappearing down the hall into the maternity ward. Keith’s eyes waved in near slow motion, knowing that something had happened. For a second, his heart felt as if sitting on his throat, only coming back to reality when he heard Adam’s voice.

“Hello, this is Adam Williams speaking.”

“Something happened. I'm not sure what, Honerva didn't give us any information. She just said we should contact you.” Keith could hear his own voice cracking as he barely got the words out.

He heard Adam curse something under his breath and some shuffling. “Text me the hospital information. I will be there soon.” He hung up without waiting for a response. 

Keith texted as he made his way to the room Honerva had found for them. As he opened the door, he couldn't still the shaking of his hands. It was made worse by the loud crying from Lance. 

He found his husband bent over in a chair with Honerva rubbing his back and apologizing. For the first time, her haggard appearance reflected more of a caregiver and mother, wishing she wasn’t the one to pass along the news. 

When Keith stumbled his way to them, Honerva looked up and sighed. “I’m sorry to inform you that the adoption has been discontinued. Lisa’s guardians stepped in and took over. They removed her right to make the decision and decided to adopt the child themselves.” 

“What? But the contract… they agreed she'd make all the decisions. This is what she wanted.” Keith moved to Lance's side. He needed his husband to keep him grounded as he felt his chest constricting.

“The notarized letter also indicated they had the right to revoke that decision at any time,” Honerva reminded them.

“I just can’t believe it… why? Why now?” Lance rambled between his tears.

Keith pulled him close. “Did they give a reason you can tell us?”

“I think it’s best we discuss that once your lawyer is here. I’m going to visit Lisa for a moment… it’s not going easy over there either. Call me once your lawyer arrives.” Honerva pulled a seat for Keith. “I’m so sorry this happened.”

“Of course.” Keith held Lance close. He tried to be strong for his husband even as tears started to fall down his own cheeks.

When the door closed, Lance rushed his face onto Keith’s chest. He could barely breathe, huffing and gasping as his hands curled opened and closed into a fist. “I want to know why? What happened?”

Keith couldn’t answer, instead holding him closer and trying not to break. Lance had always been the rock - the pillar holding him steady, but in this situation neither of them could truly support the other.

After about half an hour, Adam walked in with his briefcase and slammed the folder onto the table. “We can sue for discrimination.” A fury blazed in his eyes behind his glasses. “Those so called guardians are not listening to Lisa and that damn clause is what their holding their close minded judgement on.”

“W-What are you talking about?” asked Lance.

“They've decided to take custody due to their own bigoted beliefs. Honerva likely couldn't tell you because she has to remain a neutral third party. Lisa's grandparents are refusing to give the child to a gay couple.”

Keith sat there shocked for a moment as he put the pieces together. “The older couple…”

“No…” Lance’s mind flooded with guilt, remembering their accent sounded of Cuban descent, “I’m so sorry… Keith, I’m so sorry that I messed this up.”

“No, don't you dare blame yourself. This isn't your fault. We had no way of knowing.”

“Listen to him, Lance. What they've done is unethical and we can sue. This is not an uncommon situation sadly.” Adam sighed.

“I just - I didn’t have to say anything… I should have kept my mouth shut…” Lance cried.

“It's not your fault.” Keith repeated the phrase over and over again. He couldn't bear to see Lance like this again. 

Lance took a few minutes to let his tears freely flow. With each drop, he opened his ears and listened to the words. He knew Keith was right - had he said anything or not, the older couple showed their true colors upon meeting them. 

He finally sat up and wiped his tears with his sleeve. “Can we discuss anything like lawsuits or the contract after this initial heartache? I just need some time to process things.”

“We can, but… we only have a small window to make our move. Once the waiting period has passed it won't matter what we do.” Adam opened his briefcase and pulled out several forms. “At least look over what we will file if you do choose to pursue legal action.”

“I promise I’ll have some kind of decision in the next twenty-four hours. I just can’t right at this second.” Lance reached over and took the forms. “Please Adam… relax. Just sit and do whatever you need to at this moment.”

“What I need to do is make sure the two of you are alright. That's my job.”

Lance gave out a broken chuckle. “I’ll just never understand it… how could people still be this way? Lisa was so happy to have chosen us… do they even care what they are doing to her? This messes her plans too. She was doing things that were best for all and they just ripped her decision away. All because she’s a few months away from turning eighteen?” Lance blabbered on, allowing his tragic words and mixed emotions spill out of his lips like a waterfall. “It’s just not right…” he slammed his fist on the table, shaking it slightly.

“No, its not. It's why when I'm not working I fight for the rights of our community. Sadly this piece applies to all adoptions. The bigotry is what needs to change…” Adam sighed and sat across from them.

“Of course… our community…” he paused. His shoulders fell forward and his heart felt heavy. 

“We will get through this,” said Adam.

“I know, it’s just - I can’t help but remember… just how much my first ally helped me get through this kind of hate. This feeling… I can’t help but think…” Lance looked up, finally locking eyes with Keith, “What would Miguel do?”

“He…” Keith shook his head as he fought back more tears. “He wouldn't fight it. He would never drag a child through that kind of mess.” 

Lance let out a breath. “Exactly. He would tell us it’s alright for us to be angry. I’m sure he’d be just as angry if not angrier… but he also would think of Lisa because she’s a victim too and so is that baby. It’s not right what happened to us and we do need to retaliate, but I’m not sure a full blown lawsuit would be what’s right.”

“No lawsuit at all. I can't go through dealing with them. Not if it will harm Lisa or the baby.”

“Stick with the contract. Didn’t you add a clause saying if the adoption didn’t go through, we got refunded any money we put in?”

“I did. You get refunded all money that you put in as well as damages. The guardians now have to pay you for canceling the contract.” Adam finally smiled. 

Lance nodded his head. “That’s enough then. If they choose to fight it, then we’ll fight back, but otherwise I’m fine to simply agreeing to the terms of the contract. Do you agree with that?” he asked Keith.

“That's fine with me.” Keith leaned back and closed his eyes.

Finally feeling some of the weight lifted, Lance returned to his usual role. He reached over to Keith’s bangs and moved them back, feeling the sweat on his forehead and the nerves pulsing against the skin. “Red… did you bring your pills?”

“In the bag… side pocket.” He pointed with a shaking hand.

Lance turned to the bag and found the pills. He took out a bottle of water and handed the pill over to Keith. “Take it.”

Adam watched as Keith did as Lance said. Seeing the two care for each other when they were both hurting so much, it sparked a piece of him long thought buried. He could have had that. Caring for another and helping them heal. He could have, but he threw it all away and for what? Pride? Self-preservation? He didn't know anymore.

Lance reached over and soothed some of the sweat off Keith’s forehead. With a sigh, he turned to look at Adam, “As I said, I’d have a decision within twenty four hours. Sorry - sometimes I just need a moment to come back to reality. I also forget how little time it takes when I’m with him.”

“It's all good. I'll give you two some time while I notify Honerva of your decision.” Adam politely excused himself from the room.

Lance turned to Keith, standing and hovering over him in order to start rubbing his shoulders. Adam closed the door behind him and sighed, not realizing Honerva had nearly entered the door and now he blocked her entry.

“The man I came to see,” she said, returning to her scratchy and rabid voice.

“Ah Honerva, I was just coming to find you.”

“I’ll speak with them in a moment, but it’s just a message from Lisa directly - one she asked me to give when her grandparents were not present. With you, I just wanted to let you know, I’ll be putting them back on the list for candidates once I’m in my office today. I’ve only ever seen this happen once before and it was a long time ago. I dislike it, especially with knowing their history.” She sighed, nearly escaping the fact the some parts of what happened brought her mind to someone else. “I figured they wouldn’t object?”

“They want another chance, but right now they’re just hurting. They’ve both decided not to sue for discrimination for Lisa and the baby’s sake. Unless of course the guardians wish to dispute the damages clause.”

“That part I shall leave between you and their lawyers. Right now I’m here to be a social worker and if you ever need me as a witness to the events, you have my number. I’ve decided to take my priority with Lisa. You have a good shoulder for those boys, but I’m more than happy to give testimony on your side if needed.”

“I hope that it won’t be needed. They’re far better people than I could have hoped. Anyone else would be fighting for what they wanted.” Adam sighed and moved out of her way.

She nodded her head in agreement. “I have to admit, they’ve won me over. I’ll be taking extra care of their case…” She shook her head. “That poor boy. He reminds me so much of my son.” She entered the room, leaving Adam to take care of business. Once inside, she crossed her hand over her lap and found the two embraced in a hug with stains across their cheeks, tears on their clothes, and eyes barely holding on. “Hello.”

“Honerva, I wish I knew what to say.” Keith looked up at her as he held Lance.

She shook her head and her hand. “I should be the one to say that. I hope you know that nothing that has happened is your fault. Until the grandparents spoke to me, Lisa had all the intentions to give you the child, which is why I come with a message from her. She says she’s sorry. She knew of her grandparents close mindedness, but she still wanted to give you her child because she felt you were the best matched for what she was looking for. She hopes you forgive her.”

Lance sat down and held Keith’s hand. “She doesn’t have to ask for forgiveness. We don’t put any blame on her. Please tell her we wish her the best and we hope she doesn’t give up her dreams of going to college and succeeding in life.”

“I will relay the message.” Honerva stepped to them. “I already spoke with Adam, but I must hear it from you as well. Do you wish to continue going through this process again?”

“Yes, I do. Lance?” Keith looked to him.

“Of course. I don’t want to linger on this one too long. We just keep moving,” Lance tried to sound determined, but the ache made itself more apparent.

“Alright then. I’ll make sure to get with you both soon. Please. Use this room as much as you need, but you no longer have to stay in the hospital,” she informed them.

“No… I think we should go,” suggested Lance.

“Yeah, that would probably be best.” Keith took Lance's hand and grabbed their bag.

Honerva wished them luck and watched the sad couple leave. They spoke with Adam one last time, who said he’d be confronting the older couple before end of day but did not need them to be present if they didn’t want to.

They agreed to trust Adam with their action plan and Adam stated he would call them back as soon as possible.

They dragged themselves to the car, exhaustion still taking over after all the events and lack of sleep. Lance took the keys and once he adjusted the mirror, he saw the car seat nestled in the back - empty and without hope of a passenger.

He tried to stay in one piece and drove them off back home. Neither took out the car seat back into the condo. Everything about their apartment stabbed against their chest. Without a small child, all the swings, boxes of toys, and trinkets felt like a consistent reminder of what they didn’t have.

To Keith - they felt like flashing memories that brought back a pain from his past - just like his PTSD. 

They didn’t care about their shoes. Thrown haphazard across the halls and the bag tossed to the side. They dropped the jackets and scarves as a trail behind them on their way to the bedroom.

Lance paused in front of the door to the nursery. Something inside of him wanted to walk in, rip the bandaid and allow himself to bleed, but he couldn’t. He still lived in denial.

Instead, he took Keith’s hand and they silently walked into the bedroom, removed their clothing and put on pajama pants. They crawled into bed and automatically cradled the other, wrapping their arms around and holding each other tenderly.

For the first time ever, neither could fully support the other. The damage wasn’t to one - it was to both. Instead they lived in the silence of the room, allowed the darkness remain, and the tears to flow.

They held each other and cried away about the missing piece of their puzzle.

#

###  _ 13 Dec - 10:45 - It hurts… _

<\\\>

_ (Group Chat: Paladins of Voltron)  _

_ Lance: Please gather all parties and prepare for a conference call in one hour. _

_ Lance: We have some news we need to share… _

_ Hunk: … _

_ Ginny: … _

_ Shiro: … _

_ Pidge: … _

_ Pidge: oh no… _

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 7 - Losing it All
> 
> The hint should have been Miguel's middle name - in the epilogue of LC1, his middle name is NOT Angel... Also, if you know anything about our writing, you should have known this was coming too. Nothing for them can be easy. 
> 
> And don't think this is a one time pain - as we've all learn, pain must heal - and some people will try to take advantage of their weakness. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. We REALLY want to hear your thoughts on this one. - Luna and Vulpes  
>  **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _  
> **Our Fics:**  
>  _  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	24. Year 7 - Part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt  
> Level 4 - Positive Change and Deceiving Eyes  
> Level 5 - Scheming and Self-Rejection  
> Level 6 - New beginnings and fearful homes  
> Level 7 - Losing it All  
> Level 8 - ??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another level so soon? Yep! And why? Cause level 8 is nice - and - LONG. 
> 
> So here is the beginning of some pain. - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 19 Dec - 15:30 - We decided to go home. Be with family and surround ourselves with people we know who love us. _

Ginny had the floor during the GSA meeting that day. It was their last meeting before winter break and even though they had planned to host a small winter party, news of what happened to her uncles traveled fast with the members and they all voted to do a support circle for her. She held Freddy’s hand, nervous and unsure of where to start. 

There was so much to say and her heart swelled with the ache. 

Cindy patted her back as Ezor watched in worry along with every member of the club. They were patient. No rush or harassing her to get started. In some way or another - they all understood the pain she was feeling. 

She wiped the tears from the corner of her eye and took a deep and shakened breath. “It’s not fair,” she started. “They are two of the most loving people I know. How could anyone do something like this to them?” She didn’t expect an answer - she knew the answer perfectly well, but her heart refused to believe such hatred still existed especially after seeing someone like her abuela grow out of her own hateful views. 

“They were so excited. The nursery was so cute and they had everything and more you would need for a baby. They have been so good to me. That baby would have been so loved. How ignorant would you have to be to not let them have that baby?” Ginny bit her lip and shook her head. “I forget sometimes that people are still close minded. I am so lucky to have people around me that are open and loving. It’s almost delusional and unreal.

“But it is my reality and we were all so excited. We all thought it was normal - it is normal - but then we were reminded that there are still hurdles. It reminded me that life for them…” She looked up and scanned the room. “Life for all of you is still not equal. Life still isn’t fair.” 

Her eyes landed on Ezor, whose hands were laced tightly together. Nails digging into her own hands. Ginny sighed and held a shaking breath. “It just isn’t right. All they want is a normal life. Marriage. Children. Happiness. And they deserve it.” Her eyes locked on Ezor. “You all deserve it…” 

#

###  _ 22 Dec - 8:00 - We leave for Miami in two days. The time we’ve spent here is helping us heal, but I never expected this to linger for so long. _

As they found themselves doing every night since the adoption denial, sleeping in each other’s arms and trying not to give in to the depression. Only this morning, a ball, tiny and petite, bounced on their bed alerting them awake.

“Get up! We have a busy day!” shouted Pidge.

“Busy day?” Keith grumbled as he tried to pull the blanket over his head.

“Yep. You both are going shopping with me and to the movies. Come on. Move those butts!” She slammed her hands like drum sticks against their bellies.

“Damn it, Pidge! Come on… we just want to sleep!” moaned Lance.

“Just leave us be.” Keith curled further around Lance trying to steal his warmth.

“Ugh!” Pidge rolled around the bed until finally Lance shot up and shoved her off. 

“Pidge! Look we appreciate wanting to spend time with us, but right now we just want to sleep!” He groaned and then looked over to the door. “She dragged you here too?” 

“I wouldn’t say dragged. More like I was drafted.” Barry leaned against the door frame.

“She has that way about her,” Lance mumbled before rubbing his eyes. “Pidge… can you at least give us one more hour?” 

She promptly stood up and cleared her throat. “Fine. But I will return and do this again if needed. And don’t think a locked door will stop me.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Keith yawned and burrowed into the covers.

Pidge marched out and passed Barry. He followed her down the stairs and into the living room where she sat and waited. “I hate this,” she whispered, looking back to see if Trish and Ginny were anywhere near. Seeing that no one was in sight, she moved closer to him after he sat down. “They didn’t deserve to be treated that way.” 

He wrapped an arm around her. “I know… things like that need time to heal from. Just be patient with them.”

“I get that, but I don’t want them sulking around. I’m determined to just distract them!” She leaned against him.

“Then why don’t we do something that they would enjoy?”

Pidge shivered and joked, “What they enjoy, we don’t want to be a part of.” 

Barry chuckled. “Fine we will do what you want. Shopping and a movie.”

“I promise. I have them in mind.” She snuggled closer and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Suddenly a voice appeared behind them. “You guys are close.” Ginny smiled, wearing her pajamas and standing over them. 

“Shit…” Pidge leaned back, frozen in place. 

“It’s cold.” Barry shrugged as if it was nothing.

Ginny walked over and leaned on the back of the couch. “Right… not like the heater isn’t on or anything.” 

“Ginny…” Pidge looked away in shame. 

“You’re friends.” She giggled. “I get it, but fair warning, my uncles are coming down.” 

Pidge apologized to Barry with a look. 

“It’s not a big deal.” He shifted away from her and rested his elbows on his knees.

Pidge felt guilty and slid to the other side of the couch.

“I didn’t mean to disrupt anything…” Ginny shyly spoke.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Ginny. Like I said it’s not a big deal.” Barry flashed her one of his grins as Keith and Lance walked down the stairs.

Ginny stood up and smiled. “Nice of you two to step down. You got plans?”

“Pidge has apparently made plans for us.” Keith rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes as he wandered into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

“Damn. I have plans today with choir.” Ginny pouted. 

“It’s cool, princess. You’re better off singing than you are hanging with us,” said Pidge, trying to return back to her original mood. 

“Seriously, what are we doing?” asked Lance, yawning and impatiently waiting for the coffee to brew. Angry that it hadn’t already been made - which made him wonder. “Where is Trish? This coffee wasn’t done.” 

“Huh?” Ginny thought aloud, “did  _ mami _ return from her date last night?” 

Lance’s eyes widened as he gave Keith a knowing look and whispered, “About time.” 

“At least some good has happened for one of us.” Keith nodded as he winced from sipping the searing hot tea.

“Nope! No negative talk!” demanded Pidge. “Get yourself fueled and ready to leave!” 

“Fine. We already got up and dressed much sooner than we asked” He grumbled as he poured his tea into a travel mug. “Ready.”

Lance held up his finger. “You all wait until my coffee is brewed, damn it.” 

Ginny shook her head and approached her uncles. She grabbed a Granola bar from the pantry and walked over to give them both a kiss on the cheek. “Less gloomy faces. Christmas is coming and you’re spending it with me. So no pouts.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and served his coffee to go. “Don’t use your adorable nature against us. It’s cruel and unfair.” 

“Sorry,” she shrugged her shoulders as she started up the stairs, “I can’t help it.” 

“I don’t know who is more evil now.” Keith watched her leave before glancing back at Pidge. “Her or you…”

Pidge snickered into her hand. “Different. Both evil. Just different.” She stepped off the couch and casually walked around to grab her jacket and shoes. “Come on. First stop, the mall.” 

“The mall!” Lance complained, “it’s three days before Christmas. Do you know how many people will be at the mall?” 

“Yep,” she replied simply. 

“She’s trying to kill us.” Keith grabbed his jacket and handed Lance his.

“I stopped questioning why she does things.” Barry shook his head as he stretched his arms over his head.

Pidge marched out of the room and commanded everyone to follow into Barry’s car. In little time, they buckled up, drove off, and made their way to the mall. As expected, it was jammed. 

The only one seemingly happy was Pidge, placing her satchel around her shoulders and shoving Barry insiding. “First to get Ginny’s gift.”

“Have you done any Christmas shopping at all?” He stumbled slightly as she pushed him through the doors.

“Nope!” She smiled wickedly at the other two behind her, dragging their feet.

“Ugh… we’re gonna be here a while,” moaned Lance, “I’m kind of hungry!”

“Okay! I’ll get us some snacks! To the pretzel stand!” Pidge declared.

“She has way too much energy.” Keith mumbled as he rested his head on Lance's shoulder.

Lance agreed, but followed and happily accepted a cup of pretzel bites with cheese. Pidge took them from store to store, each one picked to buy a gift for everyone she knew. 

After an hour, they’d scaled the mall twice and all she had left were three on her list. “Okay. Now for the hardest part. You two!” She pointed to the tired and barely functional couple.

“Why are we the hardest part?” Keith looked offended.

“Because it has to be perfect.” She crossed her arms and nodded her head. “First stop, comic shop!” She pointed towards one side of the mall, until Barry stepped beside her and moved the fingers direction to the right spot.

“Uh huh.” Keith glanced down at her and the closeness between the two. “Lead the way.”

Pidge huffed and skipped forward acting like a small child. 

Lance stepped beside Barry with Keith on the other side. “What is it with you two? I’m starting to realize she drags you around way too much.”

“I'm just her friend.” Barry looked at them both. 

“It can't be just that.” Keith glared for a moment.

“Pidge is very particular with who she spends her time with.” Lance leaned closer to Barry’s face.

“I’m aware. We’re coworkers and she hates everyone else.” He shrugged and followed after Pidge.

As Barry sped closer to her, Lance placed his hands in his pocket and suspiciously looked to them, whispering to Keith. “What do you think of this guy?”

“I think he seems to respect her and she likes his company.” Keith shrugged and hooked his arm with Lance’s.

It was a welcomed sense of affection. “Right. And that in itself is strange. I mean - it’s Pidge.”

“And?” Keith looked to his husband as he pulled away slightly. “She’s allowed to have feelings you know.”

Lance laughed and kissed his cheek. For a second, things felt normal and neither thought of anything beyond the moment. “That doesn’t make it even more tempting to pry.”

“We could, but then we would be betraying her trust. Today is about Christmas shopping remember.”

Lance pouted. “Fine… explain to me. What do you want for Christmas?”

“I don’t want anything for Christmas.” Keith sighed as he looked away.

Lance stopped him and they stood, letting Pidge and Barry keep walking. “Hey - we’re going to keep trying. Keep moving. Right?”

“Right.” Keith took a shuddering breath as he gently pulled away from Lance. “We should catch up with them.”

Lance allowed Keith to make distance between them. He took a trembling breath, but felt the pressure of everything returning to his heart.

Pidge turned to look back, watching Lance jog forward, hands in his pocket and mindlessly looking around as he walked beside Keith. She sighed and whispered to Barry, “I really need to do better…”

“Pidge, you’ve already done so much. It's not your fault. They have to want to get better.” Barry glanced at the pair before sighing. “Both of them.”

Pidge bit the inside of her cheek and without thought, reached her pinkie over to Barry’s, curling it for a second before realizing what she had done. She slouched and turned her attention back to their destination.

Lance rolled his neck before seeing Pidge and Barry enter a new large two floor comic shop. His eyes shimmered with delight like a child at Disney. “Oh my god…” he barely whispered.

“Alright.” Pidge stopped them at the entrance. “I have $100 for each of your budget. Go crazy.”

“Pidge, this is too much. You don't have to do this.” Despite Keith's words he couldn't help glancing around.

“I make good money now. So spoil yourself, Jam Boy. You guys paid my rent for a while. Consider this a thanks for that.” Pidge crossed her arms and smiled.

“You're too good. Even if you won't admit it.” Keith ruffled her hair before stepping into the store.

Lance followed close behind and the two explored the large store together peacefully.

Pidge decided to give them space, knowing they would look for her when they were done. She took the stairs to the second floor and looked over to the costume section. Raising one eyebrow, a curious question popped into her head as she looked at the sexy corsets and costumes. “Boy,” she called for Barry, “be honest. Does seeing girls in this type of costume turn you on?”

“Meh.” Barry shrugged. “Honestly, I prefer someone who shows off their skills as opposed to their body. Everyone has a body. Not everyone has a mind worth adoring.”

Pidge narrowed her eyes, but smirked. “I appreciate you sucking up to me, but you don’t have to lie about also being attracted physically to people. I’m not blind to how you check out other people at cons and stuff. It’s a normal human function for someone who has a sex drive.” Her tone slowly turned to the scientist Barry knew Pidge to be.

“True but it's a fleeting moment. I appreciate and I move on.”

“So you’re saying if I dressed up in that skin tight catwoman costume, it wouldn’t do anything for you?” She pointed to a spandex black leather suit with matching cat ears and whip.

“I prefer Black Widow but that's neither here nor there.”

Pidge shook her head. “Do I have to be blunt with you all the time?” She chuckled and started to walk over to the large bookshelves to look over the manga on display. “I’m asking about your sexual drive, Boy.”

“Oh well then what do you want to know? I mean I have a thing for short females and taller men.” He followed her, keeping his focus on the books.

She looked up at him and replied sarcastically, “Clearly…” She squatted to look at the books on the bottom shelf. “But I’m asking about your expectations. In your previous relationships, how did that all  _ work?” _

“Communication and trust. I've never been with someone who didn't have that drive from the start so that's new. It all boils down to the same two things - communication and trust.”

Pidge thought to herself, head shaking side to side. “Yeah. Okay. I completely understand that… but how does it feel for you? Or more… what did you expect from your partner sexually? And I do mean in actual intimacy.” 

“Pidge, I only ever ask of my partners for what they are comfortable with. I don't  _ expect  _ anything.”

She stood up, holding some books in her hands. “That’s impossible. People have expectations. I have expectations of you. You’ve met them all which is why I let you stick around. I even hold expectations of myself for you. A small check list of things.” 

“I prefer to just wing it.” He grinned as he held out his hands for the books. “Too many expectations and people tend to get hurt.”

Pidge squinted her face as she handed him the books. “There should still be some. I expect you to always respect me and to never push my boundaries. You exceed it everyday. I expect myself to push forward with things that make me uncomfortable and openly admitting things that need to be said but on my time - like now.” She stepped closer to him and poked his cheek, then tapped it against her chest. “I just want you to know I’m not against sex. I don’t have this need for it, but when I think about it in the sense of sharing intimacy with someone I have feelings for - I like that feeling. It’s not something I’m ready for anytime soon, but know when the time is right, I’m not opposed.”

“That’s good to know. And it's a personal choice not to have expectations of others. Less chances for them to disappoint and hurt you.” With a wink he walked over to another bookshelf to grab a few books for himself.

She tilted her head and curiously glanced at him. She walked behind him and tapped the middle of his spine. “Huh? Seems I’m not the only one with a wall.” She tapped it again before turning around and going to a different shelf to keep browsing.

Barry glanced towards her with a sad smile. He would be as patient as she needed him to be. He only hoped that she could be patient with him as well.

“Pidge!” Came a screeching Lance from the stairs with Keith in tow holding a basket filled with DVDs and BluRays. “They have a massive sale on videos. Holy shit. Like that’s not even the first hundred and Keith got to finally complete his Ghibli collection.”

“I may have started collecting other similar films now.” Keith shrugged with a grin as he held Lance’s hand tightly.

“I’m glad you guys are finding things you want.” Pidge walked over to Barry and added more to his pile. “I’m getting hungry. Want to wrap it up and get some food?”

“Sounds good to me.” Keith kissed Lance’s cheek before he made his way back to the video section.

Pidge smiled and followed them. “Glad to see you’re having a good time.” 

“It’s a nice gesture,” Lance shoved her lightly, “You’re heart is showing by the way.” 

“I know. That’s the Christmas gift.” She skipped over to the register to finish making her purchases. “Oh snap. Lance. Keith. Can you stay here with the stuff? I forgot to grab one thing.” She darted to the back of the store, leaving the three boys there waiting and wondering. When she returned, she held a large box and placed it on the table.

They all eyed her, noticing the box to be of an exclusive figurine and worth over a hundred dollar. Once Barry saw the details, his jaw dropped. 

“Pidge, no. You can’t.” He slowly reached to touch the box. “It’s beautiful.”

“You can’t take him home until after Christmas,” she giggled. 

“That’s not fair.” He kept inspecting the box as he held it like it was the most fragile thing in the world. “I want to add it to the memorium now…”

“Memoriam?” asked Lance. 

“He’s as crazy for Destiny as we are for Voltron,” she replied. 

“They killed my favorite character.” Barry grumbled as he placed the figure back on the counter. “It’s an injustice.”

Keith and Lance nodded in understanding. “They killed the Black Paladin in the 80’s cartoon,” said Lance, “we can sympathize.” 

“Let’s just go get food before I try and sneak it away from her.” Barry helped Pidge grab the bags of stuff they had all bought.

Pidge laughed and led the boys out of the store and towards the restaurant. 

#

###  _ 24 Dec - 20:00 - Family. We needed to be with them so desperately, but when I really think about it… I need your support most of all.  _

When prayer was over, everyone in the McClain family started shouting or, as Keith had to remind himself, speaking in a loud volume. It didn’t bother him, loving the atmosphere of the large farm land in the middle of Miami owned by Lance’s uncle James and aunt Ellie. 

The lechon had been cut and they made the line at the tables set up for buffet style eating. Lance covered his plate in fine Cuban cuisine and Ginny kept trying to sneak passed them, but would be quickly turned back by Keith. 

Once served, they sat at the large table and ate. “Oh…” Lance quivered in delight, taking the first bite of the juicy pork. “How I have missed this. Good Cuban food is rare in California… honestly if I didn’t cook it myself, I wouldn’t have any.” 

“A shame since it’s everywhere here,” said his cousin Marty. 

“Yeah, but there are Korean places everywhere. So it’s a decent trade off.” Keith chuckled.

“That must make you happy,” commented Trish.

“I would rather have a balance. I’m sure Lance is getting tired of Korean beef and rice bowls.”

“Actually.” Lance shoved rice into his mouth. “I’m not. They are damn tasty and the sauces have such good flavors.”

Ginny leaned over her plate. “Is it fun being around more people of your culture, Uncle Keefy?”

“It is. There’s so much that I never knew. I hadn’t really tried to learn much after I was a kid. Next time you come out I’ll take you to my favorite place.” Keith smiled as he ate more of his meal.

“It must be nice especially for when you have kids. It will bring a sense of your background to your family since Lance has enough Cuban to wide spread our culture,” said Marty.

Lance cleared his throat, taking his glass of wine and sipping it lightly as he avoided eye contact. It seemed his mother had kept her promise to not spread the full set of news. 

“Yeah… once we have a kid…” he whispered.

Keith looked away from Lance as he silently continued to eat.

Marty paused midway for another bite, feeling the growing tension of the room. Trish and Ginny sighed, but couldn’t look to the couple, still feeling every drop of their emotional baggage since arriving from California. 

Ginny sat up and tried to change the mood. “Hey! You guys promised me Pride Week. Can it happen this birthday?” 

“We can plan that. Just remember my work might pull me away.” Keith looked to her trying to make the tension leave his smile.

“Try and request it off early! I really want to go this year. It will be fun.” She tried to stay cheery, but the simple mention of a child brought dread to them both. 

They were willing to wait, but having heard little from Honerva made the hope wither. 

“We promise we will try, okay Ginny?” asked Lance sympathetically. 

“Okay…” She sighed. 

Trish exhaled sadly, wishing she knew some better way to make them smile. She turned the attention to another cousin, trying to lessen the attention on the miserable couple.

Melly watched from the other end of the table, taking Henry’s hand. He squeezed it, trying to encourage her to not linger in the pain she felt for her son and son-in-law. 

After dinner, Keith and Lance were more at ease, speaking with everyone about mundane things going on in their lives. Melly came to the couple and asked for their help setting the dessert table.

In the kitchen they opened the various trays and boxes of sweet treats, setting them into plates.

“And? How is California?” asked Melly, “do you miss Florida?”

“I miss the people, not so much the state.” Keith looked to her as he chuckled. “The weather is so much nicer. We actually have cold winters.”

“ _ Hoy no!  _ I hate it when it drops here,” exclaimed Melly.

“It’s a different kind of cold,  _ Mamí,”  _ Lance laughed.

“It’s the kind of cold that makes you want to snuggle.” Keith smiled as his fingers brushed against Lance’s.

Melly grinned to herself. Knowing her son had someone to share the moments with - real affection of love and tender care - calmed her. Still, even when they glanced at each other lovingly, she saw the pain in the back of their minds.

“You both keep surprising me,” she said.

“How so?” Lance questioned as he curled a finger around Keith’s before returning to help.

“I’m still questioning my own action. How I nearly stopped you from seeking happiness. It’s been years, yet you two still always express this love.” She shrugged her shoulders and grinned. “I’ll never understand how you forgave my actions.”

“Because you’re family. You came to us with the intention to repair the broken connection. That alone was enough to forgive you. Having you in our lives was more important to us than holding a grudge.” Keith wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You raised me better than to not realize when it’s time to forgive,” added Lance.

“I’m so blessed to have you both in my life.” Melly patted both their cheeks.

Lance grinned to one side and cupped his mother’s hand. “Thank you,  _ Mamí,  _ for finally opening your mind.”

“I was blinded. You weren’t the one that changed. You have always been the same Lance I raised.” She took a deep breath and turned back to the desserts. 

They took the trays out and everyone gathered to eat. In a moment of somberness, Lance leaned against Keith’s shoulder and stared out into the sky from the patio. “Do you think he’s actually in heaven?” He spoke without thought.

“The only way he isn’t up there is if he somehow found a way to break out and come back down here to bother us.” Keith wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

Lance laughed. “You’re right. He’d bust out of there like jail. Somehow be a more forceful guardian angel.”

“Exactly. A guardian angel in camouflage.” Keith laughed along with him.

They held each other in the silence only to break when Ginny brought them some flan to share. Quiet between all the noise of talk and the cumbia music in the background, Keith and Lance drifted into a steady mind. One that didn’t forget the agony, but thrived to find a calming.

The party continued and the pair followed along with each festive event. At midnight, they gathered near the Christmas tree and started to watch the few smaller children opening their gifts.

The adults exchanged presents, leaving Keith and Lance with smiles. They were given various new kitchen tools, decor for the apartment, shirts, and a set of new art supplies and file organizers for work.

Cleaning up the piles of wrapping paper, Ricardo stopped when he found one more gift. “Seems someone forgot one… it’s for Keith and Lance?” 

He handed the small gift to Lance and he noticed it was labeled from Santa. “Who got us this?” He started to unwrap it and when Melly looked up, she darted across the room to snatch it away, but fell short as Lance held out a small rattle.

“I’m sorry… I thought I had removed them all from the gifts I brought here,” she said.

“It's…” Keith took the rattle from Lance. “It's alright, Melly. It's alright.”

“Yeah,  _ Mamí, _ it’s fine. We’ll just keep it for when we have an adoption that goes through.” Lance took it back and pocketed the rattle and exhaled a smile. “Let’s finish cleaning. It’s nearly one o’clock. I’m pretty tired.” 

She nodded her head and tried to ignore the isolated look of his face. 

Once everything was cleaned, they took their cars back to Melly and Henry’s home where all the McClains gathered to sleep in order to spend Christmas Day together from the start with Trish’s traditional breakfast. 

Lance and Keith went to his old room, snuggling on an air mattress as Trish and Ginny took the bunk beds. They all quickly went to sleep, tired from the entertaining Noche Buena.

It was the early hours of the morning when Keith bolted up in a cold sweat. He reached for Lance’s hand only to find nothing but sheets. “Lance?” He glanced around the room as he felt his breath catch as it became harder and harder to breathe. “Lance…” Keith slowly got up his voice barely a whisper. He walked out to the main room trying to find his husband.

Turning towards the lit Christmas tree, he heard loud crying and the shaking of a rattle. His heavy gaze found Lance cross legged on the floor underneath the tree. The sight should have been joyful with the sparkling lights and decorations around the room, but the weight in his heart and the sound of Lance’s tears shattered any hopes of glee.

“Lance…” Keith stopped behind him, his hands shaking.

Lance gasped in a breath and turned around hastefully wiping his tears away. When he looked up and saw the state of Keith’s body and face, his eyes widened and he rushed to his feet, dropping the rattle on the floor. “Oh shit… Red. Are you okay?” He placed his hands on Keith’s face and closely examined the sweat and paleness. His hands nearly steamed the moment the cold sweat touched his warm skin. 

“I…” Keith looked at the rattle as he tried to breathe. “I can’t…”

Lance tried to remove his heartache, but Keith’s trembling shattered him. “I’m sorry… I’m trying to stay strong…”

“You… you shouldn’t have to be.” Tears started streaming down his cheeks.

“I have to. One of us needs to and you need me.” His voice cracked, tears freely falling. “We both can’t be broken.”

“It’s not fair.” Keith cried as his legs gave and he fell to his knees. He covered his face as his tears turned to sobs.

Lance slowly kneeled down and pulled the balled up Keith into his arms and against his body. His tears flowed to Keith’s back and his voice was barely audible. “So what? We both stay broken? We both can’t be broken.” He repeated, torn more than before.

“It’s not fair.” He leaned into Lance taking whatever comfort he could find. “It’s not fair just because we’re not a traditional couple.”

Lance shook his head. He knew it - the fact of the matter remained true. It wasn’t only the loss of the child, but the fact of why their chance had been pulled away. 

“It’s not fair…” Lance repeated after Keith. He didn’t know what else to say. He’d kept the pain of how much it had hurt inside. He was tired of being discriminated against.

It was a war he never seemed to win.

They held each other, openly crying and not caring about their surroundings. Standing around the corner behind the wall near the living room, all of the McClains leaned back trying to not openly sob and make too much noise.

Ginny held Trish tightly, gasping into her chest with the tears staining her pajamas. Natalie, Ricardo, and Armando held each other’s hands with their eyes closed in a silent tearful prayer. Melly’s guilt returned, knowing first hand the pain, but worse knowing at one point she was the cause of it. Henry held her in a hug, trying to remind her without words that this time it wasn’t her.

This time someone else broke her son’s heart along with all of the McClain family’s hope for a Merry Christmas.

#

###  _ 25 Dec - 15:00 - We kept it quiet. The pain too pure to really even try to fake a smile.  _

_ <\\\> _

_ Adam: Merry Christmas from the west coast _

_ Matt: Merry Christmas from the east!  _

_ Matt: Would you want to see our family picture?  _

_ Adam: Another chance to see your beautiful daughter? _

_ Adam: Only a fool would pass that up _

_ Matt: <image attached> _

_ Matt: She is far too adorable to pass up. _

_ Matt: I’m pleased to also announce that those reindeer ears on Shiro’s head was based on my ways of flirting with him. _

_ Adam: I never pictured he would be a reindeer _

_ Adam: Elf perhaps but not reindeer _

_ Matt: Well then I must show you last year’s picture!  _

_ Matt: <image attached> _

_ Adam: Now that is fridge worthy! _

_ Adam: lol _

_ Matt: I’m slowly working up to full Santa. _

_ Matt: how are you spending the holidays?  _

_ Adam: <image attached> _

_ Matt: Are you serious?  _

_ Matt: are those ALL the Die Hard films?  _

_ Adam: Maybe... _

_ Adam: I marathon them every year _

_ Matt: With steak and wine?  _

_ Matt: That’s like such an… _

_ Matt: AWESOME Christmas _

_ Adam: Seriously? _

_ Adam: you don't think I'm some lonely gay man? _

_ Matt: I mean I totally do ;p _

_ Matt: But the idea is still pretty awesome.  _

_ Matt: Die Hard is the best Christmas movie of all time. _

_ Adam: The only other person to ever agree with me on that was Shiro _

_ Matt: And see how all of that has somehow come full circle _

_ Matt: lol _

_ Adam: It kind of has _

_ Matt: My sister just arrived, I have to go. Have a great Christmas!  _

_ Matt: <image attached> _

_ Adam: Enjoy the holiday with your family _

_ Matt: Will do. _

_ Adam: … _

_ Adam: <saved image> _

_ Adam: <saved image> _

_ Adam: <saved image> _

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level 8 - Hopelessness and Lost Souls
> 
> The recovery period is going to be a long one. A lot will happen and level 8 will end with a bang. 
> 
> Thanks for you patience on the update. Its been crazy since I (Luna) have been mid-moving and preparing for a convention coming up. Also, all the love from "Your Carelessness" really warmed my heart <3 See you soon with the next update! - Luna and Vulpes. 
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)


	25. Year 7 - Part 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Angst Levels:**  
>  Level 1 - Long Distance Marriage  
> Level 2 - Lonely and Longing  
> Level 3 - Jealousy and Doubt  
> Level 4 - Positive Change and Deceiving Eyes  
> Level 5 - Scheming and Self-Rejection  
> Level 6 - New beginnings and fearful homes  
> Level 7 - Losing it All  
> Level 8 - Hopelessness and Lost Souls 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are still sad... and then there is James *evil laugh*
> 
> MAKE SURE TO READ IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END ABOUT AN UPCOMING HIATUS! - Luna and Vulpes

###  _ 3 Jan - 12:00 - Back to work for both of us. Trying to go through it all once again. _

<\\\>

_ Allura: Hello _

_ Allura: How are things going?  _

_ Keith: It's fine. _

_ Keith: Work is still busy and Lance is focusing on his project. _

_ Allura: That’s good. It’s good to keep going on with life. _

_ Allura: Have you gone to therapy?  _

_ Keith: I had to reschedule my appointment. _

_ Keith: once this case is done I'm going back _

_ Allura: Alright… _

_ Allura: I hope you know I’m here if you need me. _

_ Keith: I'm fine Allura _

_ Keith: I promise I have a handle on it _

_ Allura: Okay. _

_ Allura: I worry as a friend. _

_ Keith: I promise I'm fine _

_ Allura: I know you are. You’ve always been a fighter _

_ Keith: if it makes you feel any better I've been cleared for quarterly sessions as opposed to once a month. _

_ Allura: OH! Really! That is wonderful!  _

_ Allura: See! You’re doing better  _

_ Keith: Which means you don't have to worry about me. _

_ Allura: I can worry. Just like you worried about me _

_ Allura: Speaking of which, I return to my practice next week. The investigation has been cleared _

_ Keith: Good. Whoever started it was an idiot _

_ Allura: I’m going to have to agree _

_ Allura: And Lotor is very relieved. _

_ Allura: he asked me to move in with him recently. Giving me time to think about it. _

_ Keith: That's a big step _

_ Keith: Are you going to do it? _

_ Allura: Honestly… Yes _

_ Allura: I’m older now. I don’t want to really wait too much against my feelings and I’ve fallen for him. _

_ Allura: I never thought I would honestly _

_ Keith: I’m happy for you… and for him. _

_ Allura: Yeah?  _

_ Allura: So you approve?  _

_ Keith: I'm happy you're happy _

_ Alura: Keith… you know I hate that type of response. _

_ Keith: It's my answer _

_ Allura: Stubborn as ever. lol _

_ Keith: Consistency is always good. I should go. They're calling a team meeting. _

_ Allura: Alright. We’ll chat soon. <3 _

_ # _

###  _ 7 Jan - 12:00 - It’s weird how things were shifting. _

Keith found himself working on a Saturday within James’s apartment. The whole team decided to work from home instead of the office, hoping a change in setting would help clear their minds and open up some new connections.

The mob had moved again and yet another frate of cargo had been collected near the San Francisco Bay. With Keith back, the team decided to put all their efforts on catching the criminals.

More so - they all knew Keith needed a heavy distraction.

“Why didn’t Lance join?” asked Nadia, “he could have hung around.”

“He’s at a book signing today.” Keith replied as he poured through the stack of files. “He would have been bored anyway if he was here.”

“And you’re not there because?” asked James.

“We have work to do.” 

The team glanced at him in awkward silence all with the same thought it mind -  _ Keith had to be ill. _

“Yeah. Of course. This is important…” said James. Unlike the others; however, James’s mind had other ideas with this new mood.

“You all can stop treating me like I'm broken. It was shitty and awful but I’m fine. I've moved on. Can we just continue the case?” Keith glanced up at all of them.

They all agreed and tried to focus on the work. After a few hours, James ordered them Chinese food while the all gathered and stared at the cork board of clues.

“We’ve figured out they had a shipment at least once a month, but they randomly completed these drug transfers,” started Nadia, “each time there is the same coding in the invoices.”

“I still haven't had any luck figuring out what the code means. My Russian is good but not that good.” Ina sighed as she leaned back in her seat.

“Well get it back with the translators then,” said Nadia, “Ryan, anything show up in the forensics report?”

“We have a few more fingerprints, but haven't found matches. Sorry, Nadia.” Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

She slumped forward. “These guys are good… man.”

James returned and stood beside Keith. “Maybe we just need to figure out the next shipment and infiltrate from the inside. Maybe get someone in instead of trying to attack from out.”

“That's insanity. Perhaps you should be the one to go undercover.” Keith snapped at him. 

James slowly glared over to Keith. “Honestly I don’t mind going undercover if needed, but that attitude is uncalled for.”

“I've seen what it can do. By all means go make yourself a shell of who you are.” 

“Shit, Keith. Calm down,” commanded James.

“Maybe you need to rest for a bit,” suggested Nadia, “maybe all of us do.”

“Keith, why don't you go home. We'll reconvene at work.” Ryan started to gather the files.

“We can meet again on Monday, mind fresh,” added Nadia.

“Fine.” Keith grabbed his things and stormed out the front door.

“That went well.” Ina sarcastically said as she groaned.

“He’s not acting like himself,” Nadia shook her head.

James sat down on his couch and brushed his fingers through his hair. “This grumpiness since his return is making it harder to concentrate.”

“They both went through a huge devastating moment. Can you really blame him for being a little grumpy?” Ina commented.

“No…” James sighed. “I don’t get it, wanting to have kids, but I can understand the discrimination part of it.” He clicked his tongue and picked up his phone.

<\\\>

_ James: I hope you know we just care _

_ James: But I think you need a distraction. _

_ Keith: I'm fine _

_ Keith: we just need to finish this case _

_ James: And we will _

_ James: But you’re not in the right state of mind _

_ James: We need to change that _

_ Keith: I'm fine _

_ James: So then you don’t want to spend some time with me at the track? _

_ James: It’s been a while and I’m sure your bike misses the freedom  _

_ Keith: … _

_ Keith: That actually sounds nice _

_ James: Haha!  _

_ James: let’s go next week. You think Lance would mind me stealing you for an afternoon? _

_ Keith: He's going to be out of town for work. _

_ Keith: The studio is sending his team to Korea _

_ James: That’s out of the country. _

_ James: How long will he be gone? Want me to sleep over and keep you company? _

_ Keith: He's only going to be gone a week. I'll be okay on my own. _

_ James: Are you sure? I can always hang out if you get lonely _

_ Keith: I'm sure _

_ James: Fine, but we are going to pick a day and head to the track, right?  _

_ Keith: Yeah, we're definitely doing that _

_ James: Perfect. We’ll skip work on Wednesday. Good? _

_ Keith: Sure _

_ James: I’ll see you then ;)  _

#

###  _ 7 Jan - 14:56 - It wasn’t something we wanted to keep talking about. _

Lance signed the last book and gave the fan a hug. He exited the table with Luna and Vulpes, keeping a smile until they slipped into the private room for them to wait for their car.

“Okay. Now that that business is done,” said Luna, surprising Lance by swooping him into an embrace. “I can’t believe that happened to you both! Those people - sometimes my own people can just be so - ugh!”

Lance sighed and sadly hugged her back. “There is discrimination in every culture… I’ve lived it personally more than once. This one is just stinging a little too much.”

“I view it as the universe having a bigger plan for the two of you.” Vulpes added as she patted him on the back.

“Yes! That has to be it! Everything has a reason. Look at us! Vulpes hated me when we first met!” added Luna, “the world works in mysterious ways.”

“Yeah. I guess.” He stepped away from them and sat down. “I’m just trying to keep going forward. Korea should help next week.”

“Well now I'm jealous.” Vulpes crossed her arms with a laugh. “I wish we could go to Asia.”

“Seriously? With these books, you haven’t been?” asked Lance.

Luna shrugged. “We’ve been invited to Europe, but not Asia… but that’s not what’s important. Why are you going? A little get away to soothe things over?”

Lance shook his head. “Work. I went back and I’m visiting Studio Mir’s headquarters to officially see some of the animation and storyboarding for seasons two and three of the show I’m working on.”

“Is Keith going with you?” Vulpes pulled Luna close.

Lance shook his head. “He went back to work too and since we took a few weeks off, he can’t come. It may be for the best. He needs time to just get back to normal business.”

Luna leaned against Vulpes. “I guess that makes sense. Maybe time at work will help.”

“Maybe…” Lance’s voice dropped as he leaned forward in his seat.

“Lance, I promise things will get better. As a child of adoption I can say that.” Vulpes sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. “It just takes a little time.”

“You were adopted?” Lance chuckled. “God… the more I learn about you two, the more I get why you added certain things to the story.”

“You have no idea.” Luna chuckled. “Come on. Let’s go get some food and then you head back home to that husband of yours.”

Lance nodded his head and stood up to follow them out to the food store. Regardless of their kind gesture, nothing could truly fix the missing piece in his heart.

#

###  _ 11 Jan - 5:00 - He leaves for Korea and I stay to drown in work. _

“I’ll message you when we land. Just check your email. I won’t have cell service,” said Lance as he shouldered his bag and waved at his co-workers to give him a few minutes.

“Don’t worry about me. Just go and enjoy yourself, this is what you always wanted.” Keith kissed him quickly.

Lance felt uneasy. The distance between them kept growing and going to Korea was making it all the more apparent. They had tried so hard to move forward, but there was still an air of discomfort and neither knew how to help the other. 

“Alright. Message me at anytime. I’ll check my emails frequently. You go out and do something fun this week. Don’t just stay home alone everyday after work.” 

“James is taking me out to the track again. He said something about I need to get my mind right.”

“Oh? Well, I agree you do…” Lance bit the end of his lips. There was still something bothering him about James and with the memories of their karaoke night lingering, it only made the twist in his stomach worse. Still, it wasn’t the time and, more so, he trusted Keith and never wanted to put that into question. 

“Go have fun. I’ll be right here when you get back.” Keith pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him, the pain of having to let him go alone finally being expressed.

Lance sighed. “When I get back we’ll take a day to ourselves. Okay?” 

“I’d love that. Just the two of us, we’ll turn our phones off.” Keith smiled.

“Oh yeah… for sure.” Lance stole one more kiss before his team shouted at him to move. He slowly pulled away and waved to Keith and he swiftly switched to having deep conversations with his co-workers. 

“See yah, Blue.” Keith spoke barely a whisper before he turned and started to make his way back to his car. 

He drove directly to work, trying to maintain his normal attitude, but finding himself speeding through the heavy traffic. Through luck, he made it to work without being pulled over and went up to his office. To no surprise, he was the first one there. 

Keith went to work, not waiting for anyone to look over the files on his own. Too concentrated to notice as people began rolling in, his focus remained on the case only to break when Ryan brought him at bagel to eat nearing noon. 

James stood up hearing Keith’s voice for the first time. “Something got ya blue?” 

“Lance left today for Korea.” Keith tore off pieces of the bagel, keeping his focus on the paperwork in front of him.

“Oh yeah. I remember you mentioning that.” He clicked his tongue, placed his chin on the divider, and glanced over at Ryan. “You planning on just standing there or should we come up with next steps?”

“Did you have an idea in mind?” Ryan walked over and leaned against Keith's desk as he looked to James.

“I thought about mapping out some stuff and I relooked at the invoices. There is a puzzle piece there we are missing. I know it,” replied James.

“Yeah, understanding the language completely.” Ryan chuckled and shook his head.

“Ina did a good translation and so did those experts. So why does it still not make any sense?” asked James. 

“Wait… Ina!” Keith grabbed one of the translations and darted over to her. “Read this outloud.”

She looked at him as if he was crazy but did it anyway.

“I've heard this before.” Keith pointed to the paper. “It's not that its Russian. This is unique to the Russian Mafia. Like a dialect.”

“Okay…” James said in confusion. “So what? Now we look to see who may know the dialect? That could take a while.”

“No it won't.” Keith grinned. It was a true grin of someone who hadn't been broken.

It caught Nadia’s attention as she joined the team, glaring at Keith in astonishment. “So… what is happening?”

“Apparently Keith figured a magic spell that can solve this crime,” said James.

“Not a spell. A fantastic little Russian.” He sat down and kept grinning.

“Still completely lost.” James shook his head and crossed his arms.

“My mentee was deployed in Russia. As an undercover agent in the Russian Mafia.”

In one clicked they all opened their eyes and in unison said, “Oooooohhhh!”

James stepped to Keith and patted his shoulder. “Well. What are you waiting for? Get your informant.”

_ <//> _

_ Keith: Hey so I need a favor _

_ Liam: Depends what it is, but I’m willing to listen _

_ Keith: You wanted a chance to make amends for what happened during your deployment _

_ Keith: I might have that chance for you _

_ Liam: I’m still listening - with great caution _

_ Keith: <image attached> _

_ Keith: My team can't figure this out. _

_ Liam: … _

_ Liam: … _

_ Liam: That idiot still can’t spell.  _

_ Liam: -_- _

_ Keith: So will you help? _

_ Liam: What exactly do you need from me? _

_ Liam: You know how much I don’t want to relive any of this _

_ Keith: We need a consultant. You would only be in our offices and translating. I'll be by your side the entire time _

_ Keith: Leave the field work for me and my team. _

_ Liam: … _

_ Liam: When do you need me and can Luke at least come with me?  _

_ Keith: We will fly both of you out here. As soon as you can make it. _

_ Liam: Next week on Monday we can leave. Gives me time to find someone to watch over the construction of the new bakery and Trish some notice. _

_ Liam: Fair?  _

_ Keith: Perfect _

_ Keith: Thank you so much. _

_ Liam: … _

_ Liam: I’m willing to help, but be ready to really support me if needed. _

_ Liam: You are not in a safe mission _

_ Keith: I know and I will always be there for you.  _

_ Liam: Good _

_ <//> _

“So he's agreed to fly out here on two conditions. He doesn't work outside of this office and his husband flies out with him.”

“Fair enough,” said Nadia.

“Why didn’t you think of him before? Who is he anyway?” asked James.

“He is my mentee from my therapy sessions. The big issue is that his PTSD isn't nearly as handled as mine.” Keith started to organize the files based on what Liam would need to know.

“And you’re bringing him into this case?” James asked hesitantly.

“He's good at what he did. Better than me I would argue.” Keith waved off the concern.

James shook his head. “Alright. If you think it’s worth it. I’ll inform Iverson. You just make sure we get clearance from Garth.”

“Garth will clear it. I'm sure of it.” Keith gathered the files and patted James's shoulder. “Stop being so pessimistic. We just had a break in the case.”

“I’ll see it when I believe it.” He paused before turning to Iverson’s office. “I guess Wednesday is a celebration now?”

“Damn straight it is!” Keith laughed as he walked out of the offices and towards Garth's office.

#

###  _ 13 Jan - 8:00 - A needed distraction with the most beautiful creature who deserves an update. _

<\\\>

From: lmcclain02@dreamworks.co

To: keithkogane1@gmail.com

Subject: Trip and Kisses

Miss you! 

The trip is turning out to be a ton of fun. Make sure to click on the attachments. I’ve gathered a bunch of local candies and treats that I’ll be able to take with me for you to try! I’m excited to eat them together during our alone day.

I must confess. I think I needed this. Working in the studio wasn’t doing well to mend my heart, but coming here has. Studio Mir is AMAZING! And you can’t even imagine that stuff that’s going into “story wise.” It’s insane.

Most of all, just being in Korea oddly makes me think so much of you. The culture and hearing everyone speak just reminds me of when we went to the BBQ. I wish you could be here. I think you need to come and really connect with your roots.

I can imagine the blissful look on your face already.

More so - and I hope this isn’t going into rough territory - I was thinking we can look at adopting from here. I looked into it. There are agencies that help with overseas adoptions. Most are from China, but Korea offers it too. It’s much more expensive than what we’re currently trying, but I think it’s an option we can look at.

I don’t know - I started to think wouldn’t it be cute if we adopted one Hispanic and one Korean. Just make our mixed family whole and united.

I just like the thought.

I love you more - Lance

<\\\>

Keith and James arrived early. Other than the workers, they were the first to arrive. Keith pulled in his bike to the repair garage and rented a space to start tuning up his bike. James kept close and acted as his second in command, passing anything Keith needed to him.

“I need to get a new bike.” Keith sighed as he sat back and looked at his current motorcycle. “She's just not holding up well after the move.”

“How much money you got? Maybe we can look at some upgrades instead?”

“Not enough for either a new bike or upgrades. Hell this one was a gift! It was replacing the one I lost in the accident.”

James raised an eyebrow. “You mention that accidentally several times but never in detail - was it really that bad?”

“I was hit in the middle of an intersection by a truck that ran a red. They tried to stop but it was raining and the tires slid. My motorcycle was totalled and if I hadn't been wearing my helmet… well I would have been a whole hell of a lot worse than stuck in a wheelchair.”

James sucked in air with a grimace face. “You should be paralyzed… shit man.”

“Trust me I'm aware. The hours of physical therapy made me very aware.”

James squaded down beside Keith and handed him a tool. “Sometimes I wonder how you are a functioning human - but then I keep remembering the same response you’ve always given me… do you take any credit for yourself in your recovery or it is seriously all thanks to Lance?”

“I take some. I mean he couldn’t walk for me, but he was always there to support me which is equally important. I had a goal.” Keith smiled softly as he adjusted a few things on his bike.

“And what goal was that? I assume being normal again, but I sense with you it’s more. It always seems to be something more.” James rolled his eyes.

“No, it was just being normal. I wanted to be able to have a normal relationship with him.” Keith chuckled and stood up.

James leaned back on the greased up floor, crossed legged and armed. “Normal… how can someone like you even figure out what is normal? I mean - you have so much going for you and your life. To just settle down? I can see why you desperately wanted to join the FBI or come to places like this.” 

“There is no such thing as normal. I just try and find the closest thing to it.”

James thought for a second. “Have you ever thought of the what if? What if you didn’t have what you have now?” 

“I have thought about it. I’d still be serving. I would have gone on to become a specialist and likely would have ended up much worse than I was when I returned. There wouldn’t have been any hope for me.”

“I guess this option is better…” James slouched where he sat. “Let’s go and get some parts. At least make it driveable for a few laps.” 

“Alright.” Keith walked over to the parts counter to purchase what he needed leaving James next to his bike.

James started fixing around the parts until he heard a phone buzz on Keith’s bike. He leaned up and saw a notification for an email and Lance’s name. He grumbled and glared at it like a demon striking down a hunter.

He glanced back at Keith and decided to snatch it up, inputting the code. He opened the email and read it quickly. The cuteness of it made his stomach turn. 

Was there ever a moment these two didn’t get along?

He panicked when he heard Keith coming closer and quickly placed it back where it had been.

“Okay, so she should be up and running in a few.” Keith placed down the few parts he needed as he sat next to James.

James continued to follow Keith’s lead, giving him the parts needed to go about finishing the motorcycle. It bothered him, needlessly teasing the back of his mind about the email and knowing Keith had no one to go to.

How could he play this? Was it even worth trying at all?

Over the course of time he got to know Keith, it became clear that he loved his husband. He rarely left himself open and easy to squeeze into, but the recent events left something heavy on his shoulder.

It left him unguarded.

“So… any news about another possible adoption?” He asked, trying to remain casual and like a concerned friend.

Keith’s hand slipped as the wrench he held clattered to the floor. “No. We haven’t heard anything.”

The swift roll of Keith’s neck gave away his tension, alarming James and peeking his interest. “No updates at all? Must have you both stressing a bit.”

“It’s why I was so glad that he went to Korea. Even if it's for a short while it will keep his mind off of it.”

“And you?” James took a risk and elbowed him lightly on the rib.

“I’ll be fine.” Keith shook his head with a small grin. “It can only hurt for so long.”

“And…” He kept probing. “Has it been okay between you two?”

“It’s been okay I guess. He has work and I’ve been focusing on the current case. We haven’t really spent much time just relaxing together now that I think about it.”

“Maybe you need this time apart. More time on your own.”

“Maybe…” 

James perked up and moved closer to Keith. An opening - the opening he had been waiting for. “So let’s spend some time together. More time in the track. Maybe some nights out or in?” 

Keith didn’t respond, keeping quiet, but his mind mulled over the options and the situation in his cold silence. “I’ll let you know.” 

James sulked, hoping that Keith would have taken the bait. He crossed his arms and sighed, until Keith added, “I’ll give you a call soon. I could use a drink.” 

With those words, James grinned and felt things turning his way. 

#

###  _ 16 Jan - 18:00 - I’ve avoided the room, even more now that I’m alone in the condo. It’s too daunting. _

<\\\>

From: lmcclain02@dreamworks.co

To: keithkogane1@gmail.com

Subject: Treats and Tales

I have to admit, the story of this Voltron is INSANE! My fellow interns and I are already making as many ships as we can with the characters. Their dynamics are so different in this version and I can’t help but think that maybe there could be some LGBTQ rep… maybe?

I wish I was a writer instead of just storyboarding! 

Anyway, obviously my fav pairing is red and blue. Doesn’t help my design for blue was approved and he looks a little like me if I do say so myself! 

I bought an insane amount of treats for us to open and eat together. Shrimp flavored chips sound good to you? How about a hard boiled egg in an airtight seal? I got it all. Hopefully they don’t take it away from me in customs.

Finally, have you put any thought into my last email? Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything about it… I love you more.

Lance

<\\\>

From: keithkogane1@gmail.com

To: lmcclain02@dreamworks.co 

Subject: Re:Treats and Tales

Sounds like you've been having a lot of fun. I'm sure the show will turn out amazing, though the blue paladin will never look as good as the real thing. 

The food sounds good. I'm always down to try new things. Maybe I'll cook this new recipe I found when you get back. I miss you so much.

I think adopting from Korea is a great idea. Maybe not for our first child… I don't think I could go through what we did and deal with it being overseas. I love you.

Keith

<\\\>

From: lmcclain02@dreamworks.co

To: keithkogane1@gmail.com

Subject: Re: Re:Treats and Tales

I agree with it not being our first.

I also assume no news. Honestly you don’t even have to reply to that. Sigh…

I’ll go get as many treats as I can and I for sure would enjoy a home cooked meal by the best looking Red in the planet.

I’m loving Korea, but all it’s doing is making me miss you more.

I love you more.

Lance

#

###  _ 17 Jan - 21:00 - I don’t go out alone. It wasn’t because I was afraid, but because Orlando and our family made it nearly impossible to be alone. I’m not complaining - I still miss them like crazy - but perhaps one night without anyone I know wouldn’t hurt. _

Keith parked his motorcycle at a bar nearing the outskirts of Los Angeles heading out of the big city. He figured a biker bar would be a good change of atmosphere and a chance to get away from everything he considered normal.

Tomorrow Lance would come home and the remainder of what his life had become would return. He missed his husband, but the sorrow on Lance’s face anytime he passed the nursery or they accidentally found an item for a baby within their condo only made the pain return.

A month out and it still felt fresh.

The bar looked like every stereotypical biker bar he saw in movies. The smoke hovered in the air, pool tables, TVs, and tables all surrounding the space with a long bar with hard liquor and beer ready to put from tap. The only difference from the movies was no stranger gave him a hard look or unwelcoming gaze. Everyone minded their business and kept hospitable to each other.

He sat at the bar and ordered himself some fresh homemade potato chips along with a crisp cider. He kept his focus on the TV, playing the last game of football.

He didn’t care much for the sport, but he loved watching it with a group of people. It reminded him of his military days on the rare occasion they were all given a day off and were able to somehow get a feed of the current football game playing back in America. 

Miguel and him would lean in the back of the group, shouting anything that would make their comrades riled up, but it was all in good fun. For a single night they weren’t soldiers, but just men and women enjoying the game.

Mindlessly eating his chips and sipping his drink, he didn’t realize the two women taking the seats to his left. It wasn’t until he heard a familiar voice that his focus changed.

“And here I thought this was the one place I was safe from my clients. I guess I’m going to have to find a new bar,” complained Acxa as the short brunette beside her ordered their drinks.

“I promise this isn't a regular thing.” Keith chuckled. “Lance is out of the country for a little longer and I wanted a change of scenery.” 

Acxa nodded her head. “And being you have a motorcycle you decided to come here?” She shook her head and took her drink as the bartender placed it in front of her. “I guess I should be polite. This is my wife, Veronica. Veronica, this is one of my clients, Keith.”

Veronica adjusted her square glasses and reached over to shake Keith’s hand. “Pleasure. I know nothing about you.”

“I don't know if that's a compliment or not.” He shook her hand with a smile. “At least now I know Acxa takes doctor patient confidentiality seriously. Not that I ever doubted you.”

“I appreciate that. Although this can actually go against that code of conduct. I’ll happily move away to a different area if you’re uncomfortable,” she suggested. Veronica grumbled in the background.

“No, stay. It takes a lot more than seeing my therapist in public to make me uncomfortable. Besides it appears your wife would prefer to stay.”

Veronica smiled as Acxa scowled her. “I’m glad to finally meet someone new,” said Veronica as she stood up and took her drink to sit on the opposite side of Keith. “She’s not very good about making new friends. A quiet one if you would believe.” 

Acxa rolled her eyes. 

“I can see why. It takes a bit to get past that tough stoic exterior.” Keith raised his glass to Veronica.

“It’s part of being professional,” countered Acxa.

“It’s part of not wanting to leave your happy bubble,” replied Veronica with a chuckle. She turned her attention back to Keith. “So, I heard husband?”

“Yes, he’s an animator and a fantastic one at that.” Keith sipped his drink as he smiled with pride.

“And he’s not here because?” asked Veronica, elongating on her final word. 

Acxa leaned her chin onto her hand. “Is he watching the new baby?” 

“He’s in Korea for work.” Keith shifted in his seat as his smile faded.

Acxa pause mid sip. “What happened? I know that face.”

“We were rejected the day of the birth.” He finished his drink in one gulp and ordered another one.

“Oh shit,” she slipped in saying.

Veronica’s eyes widened. “You were adopting? I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It is what it is. We’re trying to move forward.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Acxa strangely kept her eyes on him, watching every small movement. Veronica shook her head. “You’re doing it again.” 

Acxa cleared her throat and took a sip. “This is why I don’t usually speak with clients out of work.” 

“Acxa, I’m fine. There isn’t anything to be concerned about.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Right…” she replied and clicked her tongue.

Veronica leaned closer to Keith. “So explain. What brings you all the way over here on your own if everything is so fine?”

“Just wanted a change of pace.” He stared down into the now empty glass.

Acxa sighed. “Go on. Spill. Not like therapy but casually. My wife is a good listener.”

“We lost the child because we’re a gay couple. It wasn’t even the birth mother who made the decision, but her guardians. Lance was shattered.” 

“Oh no…” Veronica reached over and took Keith’s hand. “I can’t even imagine how that must feel.”

“Can you imagine if we had lost the case?” said Acxa.

Veronica’s hand squeezed Keith’s and trembled. “I would have killed someone.”

“We chose to do what was best for the mother and child… we didn’t pursue legal action even when we could. So now we wait. We wait and hope that we get another chance.” Keith sighed as he welcomed her support.

“You’re smart to skip the legal system if you can. We aren’t so fortunate,” replied Veronica.

Acxa’s hand squeezed against her drink.

“We won. No need to get angry again,” Veronica added.

“I realize it's personal, but if you don't mind me asking. Why did you have to take legal action?” Keith glanced at the two of them.

Acxa sipped her drink and waved her hand to let Veronica take the lead. Veronica answered, “Before I met Acxa, I was dating this guy named Greg. He was my boyfriend in college and we weren’t being safe and I got pregnant. We continued dating up until Jason was turning two. During all those years, I saw him become more aggressive and harsher and near the time I left him, he hit me.”

Acxa nearly broke the bottle, slamming it on the table. “That asshole.”

Veronica smirked and shook her head. “I had the right mind to leave right after the first time he hit me. I filed charges and got into a massive custody battle. Since then, he’s been in jail, bailed, and we are constantly battling to restrict Greg’s visitations. We actually just won our case to file a restraining order. He no longer can visit Jason. We even agreed we didn’t require child support. No ties back to that man.”

“No one should have to go through that, but I'm glad you were able to do what was best for your family.” Keith laid a reassuring hand on Veronica's shoulder.

“Exactly. That’s what parents should do. Or parents to be.” Veronica ordered them all refills. “You’ll be a parent. I’m certain. People who want it always find a way.”

“Speaking like an old wise man again,” Acxa joked.

Veronica frowned and glared at her wife. “Let’s change topics then.”

“Okay, Axca, what kind of bike do you ride?” Keith turned to face her with a grin.

Acxa’s demeanor quickly shifted and for a moment forgot that Keith was her client. Patting his back, she began to speak about her bike outside and the two bonded over their wheels late into the night.

#

###  _ 19 Jan - 8:00 - he comes home again. When will it be the home we both want?  _

Lance sat at the airport in Korea wheeling his suitcase back and forth in front of him. He sat alone as the rest went to get something to eat. He hadn’t been hungry lately. He hadn’t been a lot of things lately. 

The agony still stung his heart. He should be coming home to the arms of his husband  _ and _ his son. Instead, it will only be Keith. 

Keith - why did he even think that way? Keith was worth coming home to, but the tension between them had become overwhelming. Still, he didn’t know how to fix it. 

He could barely fix himself. 

Unlike the many times before, this time Lance was the one lost, abandoned, and panicked. How could he not be? For months they had prepared. Everything was going according to plan and his mouth - his damn big mouth - ruined everything. He didn’t have to speak. He didn’t have to say anything and mind his business. 

Everything was his fault. 

The airport gate announced that his flight was arriving and that they would be boarding soon. Lance took a deep,  _ deep _ breath and prepared himself to go home. Back to the mess of everyday life and trying to forget what he had lost. He needed to be positive. He had to try and move on, but how could he.

Everything was his fault...

* * *

**FAN ART:**  
[Chapter 9 - Mistletoe](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/post/161620814325/here-is-some-artwork-for-the-fic-lions-chains) \- [interstellarparks](https://interstellarparks.tumblr.com/)  
[Chapter 10 - "Bar Scene"](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162024718315/pookelucy-art-the-rest-of-the-night-was) \- [pookelucy-art](https://pookelucy-art.tumblr.com/)  
[Paladin Bracelets (Red and Blue)](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/162029006895/zematronic-okay-so-these-arent-exactly-like) / [Paladin Bracelet (Green)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/162506521363/the-green-lion-has-a-inquisitive-personality-and) / [Paladin Bracelet (Yellow)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581549958/the-yellow-lion-is-caring-and-kind-its-pilot-is?is_related_post=1) / [Paladin Bracelet (Black)](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/post/165581824763/the-black-lion-is-the-decisive-head-of-voltron-it) \- [zematronic](https://zematronic.tumblr.com/)  
[Ginny!](https://instagram.com/p/BVkWMr-DZta/) \- [katisasmolbean](http://instagram.com/katisasmolbean)  
[Keith](https://instagram.com/p/BXRodgkFHRr/) \- [username_dino_waifu_is_taken](http://instagram.com/username_dino_waifu_is_taken)  
Chapter 21 ([Image 1](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502754687/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) / ([Image 2](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/post/164502752207/fanart-for-the-wonderful-fanfiction-lions-chain)) - [jijii-production](http://jijii-production.tumblr.com/)  
[Keith Chp 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXk-VDXYAA-9BN.jpg:large) / [Keith & Lance Chp 13](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn7XcAEGHGc.jpg) [(2)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwoAW0AEtylj.jpg) [(3)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIXkwn5XcAAkzEz.jpg)/ [JAM BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIP70t2WAAA458L.jpg) / ["Not" BF Jam Jar](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIQJHCeUwAEzyRt.jpg) \- [SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)  
[Keith - Lover Fighter](https://instagram.com/p/BanB1xeBoAu/) \- [deaths0ck](http://instagram.com/deaths0ck)  
[Miguel Watching Over Them](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqaEPu2g3mZ/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) / [Trish, Miguel, and Ginny](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bssii-sg4eH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [hishali.art](https://www.instagram.com/hishali.art/?hl=en)  
[The Gallery Portraits](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bfwvcd2DW5u/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- [dimsketch](https://www.instagram.com/dimsketch/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UPDATE:** LC2 will be on a month long hiatus. It will return Sept 7th with the next chapter. There are several reasons for this. 1) Luna has a tone of zines she needs to work on. 2) We are both returning to work, summer vacation is over, and need time to get back to normal work life. 3) Seems Luna is pregnant :) So both of us are very tired pregnant women and need time to adjust. 
> 
> DO NOT WORRY! We will for sure return on Sept 7th and hope during this posting hiatus, we can get some writing done, especially trying to finish the first draft before Vulpes gives birth in Oct. 
> 
> Also, make sure to follow out social media, especially Instagram. On Aug 9-11 we will be hosting 4 panels at Anime Festival Orlando! 1 is a VLD panel and 3 are writing fanfic panels! We will be trying to live stream them again this year, so check us out for more info. Links below. 
> 
> Lastly, just want to give a huge thank you for your continued support and love. Comments really make our week and keep us motivated to keep going. We love you all. <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> **Betas:**  
> [@Little_Dragon_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all who have returned to read the next set of stories for these lovelies! Honestly... we can not express it enough. The LOVE you all have given us over the year with Lion's Chain is the reason this sequel is here. THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU! You inspire us to keep going and to keep writing. We love you ALL so much <3 
> 
> Please leave us a comment so we can keep being inspired... welcome to the next ride! - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
> __  
> **Our Fics:**  
>   
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


End file.
